DAWN
by Rosmir
Summary: "Cuando el último dragón murió, la magia murió con él. Pero los dragones han regresado, junto con todas las bestias fantásticas, y lo han hecho por mí. He nacido para regresarle la magia al mundo. Y lo haré".
1. El Awakening del Ice Dragon

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **The Awakening of the Ice Dragon**

* * *

Siendo tan solo un bebé, había debido abandonar su tierra natal para evitar que los adherentes del hombre encargado de derrocar y masacrar a su familia conocieran su existencia y pusieran término a su joven vida a raíz de la sangre que corría en sus venas.

Gracias al hombre más leal del mundo y a las misteriosas ruinas de Valyria, había logrado madurar hasta convertirse en una mujer capaz de comprender la crueldad del exilio que se había visto obligada a experimentar gracias a la obsesión de Robert Baratheon. Y, más allá de toda creencia, desarrollado la habilidad de controlar poderes durmientes durante milenios debido al conocimiento oculto en la morada ancestral de los Señores Dragón.

Aunque su vida oculta las profundidades de las ruinas de Valyria jamás había sido la mejor, las reliquias y los huevos de dragón petrificados por el enorme cataclismo volcánico compensaban en cierta medida su anhelo por una familia más allá de Arthur Dayne, los dragones a los que había dado vida gracias a sus extraños poderes y los Hombres de Piedra que parecían obedecerla como una Reina.

Las pocas veces que había logrado convencer a su fiel protector de permitirle explorar el mundo más allá de Valyria, había regresado a su escondite con conocimiento de Essos, libros que no se hallaban carbonizados ni convertidos en alimento de polillas. Y, gracias ello, comprendía que el resto del mundo consideraba las ruinas del Imperio que los Señores Dragón habían construido como un lugar maldito del que ningún hombre era capaz de regresar. El mismo Arthur había dado por terminada su vida y considerado fallida su misión de protegerla a toda costa cuando una tormenta había desviado el barco que los llevaría a Asshai hasta las ruinas de Valyria, donde los Hombres de Piedra habían masacrado a la tripulación con el único fin de llegar a su cuna.

Habían pocas en el mundo de las que podía llamarse dueña pues su vida en las ruinas de un Imperio que alguna vez había abarcado casi la totalidad del mundo carecía de lujos y posesiones más significativas que alimento y abrigo. Sin embargo, gracias a sus sueños, había sido capaz de hallar uno de los pocos tesoros existentes capaces de inspirar en ella familiaridad. Aún después de años, no era capaz de comprender como Hermana Oscura había llegado a las ruinas de Valyria, pero agradecía a sus poderes mágicos haberla guiado hacia la espada de la Reina Oscura de Aegon el Conquistador, a quien debía su nombre.

Arthur, durante mucho tiempo, se había negado a revelar su habilidad con la espada pero, cuando sus visiones habían comenzado, se había vuelto imposible para él ocultarle su pasado como guerrero al servicio de la Casa Targaryen. Con Hermana Oscura en sus manos, había convencido a la Espada del Amanecer de entrenarla en combate, de pensar en ella como una mujer capaz de protegerse a sí misma más allá del uso de magia y dragones. Y, además de la ayuda de su protector jurado, conseguido la confianza de una leyenda en los Siete Reinos, un caballero del que Arthur no podía enterarse.

—Eres mejor que esto—Arthur pateó de sus manos la espada de acero valyrio, provocando que cayera sobre su trasero. Ella sabía que la verdad estaba en las palabras de su protector, pero no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar sus lecciones diarias de esgrima después de los sueños que había experimentado la noche anterior. Muchas veces en el pasado había soñado con criaturas inhumanas, pero los espectros de hielo que habían amenazado con atacarla, habían logrado estremecer su alma de la peor manera.

—No puedo continuar—Visenya saltó sobre su costado con el fin de ponerse de pie, acariciando distraídamente las piezas de cuero que protegían sus manos antes de recoger y situar en su espalda a Hermana Oscura—. No tengo la fuerza suficiente este día.

—¿Tus sueños te han enseñado horrores otra vez? —La Espada del Amanecer inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para captar su mirada, la cual se encontraba oculta por un velo de abundante cabello blanco.

La joven Targaryen apretó los labios al escoger guardar silencio pues Arthur no necesitaba conocer los detalles de sus visiones. Ella no era una experta tratándose de magia porque jamás había tenido un maestro adecuado ni la práctica correspondiente, pero suponía que aquella visión se había tratado de un remanente de la Batalla por el Alba.

Aunque en Essos no parecían existir textos que narrarán aquella lucha mitológica, los murales carbonizados en el centro de lo que alguna vez había sido la capital de Valyria, parecían ilustrar a la perfección la batalla que Azor Ahai había librado en contra del Rey de la Noche. Tal vez, su impresión era errónea, pero sentía en su corazón que los ojos azules del Gran Otro coincidían con los ojos de Rhaegon, el dragón de hielo al que por accidente había dado vida, causando poco después que un cometa tan azul como el invierno partiera el cielo del Mundo Conocido durante varios días.

Existían muchas cosas en el mundo que no era capaz de comprender, incluidas grandes partes de sí misma, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que su magia, la cual debía mantener bajo control para evitar causar tormentas, hubiese sido capaz de devolverle la vida a criaturas tan majestuosas como los dragones. Gracias a Arthur, sabía que el último dragón que el mundo había visto había perecido un siglo atrás durante el reinado de Aegon III y, que de conocerse la existencia de sus hijos, serían cazados como nada más que bestias salvajes. Debido a ello, se había visto obligada a luchar contra seis dragones rebeldes que, después de muchos gruñidos y fuego, habían aceptado permanecer en las ruinas de Valyria, donde la niebla del Mar Humeante era capaz de ocultarlos de los ojos del mundo entero.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos como madre, sabía que en algún momento alguno de sus hijos elegiría abandonar la seguridad de su escondite para explorar el mundo. Después de años de permanecer en medio de ruinas, emergiendo al mundo exterior únicamente cuando los suministros de supervivencia acababan, no podía culpar a ninguno de ellos por desear volar más allá de la jaula en la que se habían vistos obligados a vivir.

Visenya observó el cielo sobre su cabeza antes de exhalar el aliento que había estado conteniendo desde la tenebrosa noche anterior. Durante su vida, había experimentado muchas situaciones extrañas al encontrarse en trance, pero ser perseguida por un ejército de muertos había sido una experiencia completamente diferente para ella. Aunque la mayoría de las veces eran una molestia, agradecía haber nacido como un fenómeno pues, sin sus poderes, le hubiera resultado imposible escapar de los espectros que habían intentado capturarla.

La joven Targaryen observó el hielo y el fuego danzar en cada una de sus manos, iluminando su rostro y las oscuras ruinas de sus antepasados con un tipo de luz que parecía apaciguar la locura de los Hombres de Piedra. Al flexionar sus dedos, observó un poco de nieve formarse sobre su dedo índice izquierdo, el cual congeló parte del río frente a ella al salir de su alcance. Suspirando, posicionó ambos pies sobre el agua antes de cruzar el río que dividía los campos abiertos de los castillos de ónix que albergaban en sus paredes cenicientas los secretos de la magia que había sometido al mundo durante siglos.

Visenya observó a los Hombres de Piedra en su letargo al congelar el agua bajo sus pies, esperando sinceramente que sus hijos decidieran aguardar por la comida que su hermano mayor cazaría para ellos. Antes de dar vida a Rhaegon, había considerado a los dragones de hielo como invenciones de los locos marineros del Mar de los Escalofríos, por lo cual, al tenerlo en sus brazos por primera vez, lo había catalogado como un dragón de la Vieja Valyria. No había sido hasta la primera ráfaga de hielo que había emergido de aquella diminuta criatura, que había tomado conciencia de sus acciones y de la naturaleza de su hijo.

Durante cientos de años, la Casa Targaryen había presumido estar en posesión de bestias legendarias, criaturas que habían sometido el mundo con su aliento de fuego. Sin embargo, dudaba seriamente que alguno de sus antepasados alguna vez hubiese sentido la emoción de dar vida a una verdadera leyenda, una clase de dragón que ningún hombre había visto jamás, y mucho menos montado.

Aunque no había cabalgado sobre sus hijos al no tener la necesidad de hacerlo, sentía orgullo materno gracias a ellos. Si bien, eran rebeldes la mayor parte del tiempo, percibía en su corazón el respeto que sentían hacia ella como madre pues comprendía que la mayoría de ellos se encontraban experimentando la adolescencia, período que Rhaegon había superado antes que sus hermanos como el primogénito de su magia. Ella misma sería una hipócrita si llegara a condenar a los dragones por su rebeldía puesto que durante su adolescencia había sido un verdadero dolor en el trasero de Arthur.

—Espero que cuando crezcan, logren comportarse como algo más que criaturas salvajes—Visenya acarició la cabeza de Daenys, uno de los dragones gemelos que habían nacido de su magia hace poco más de un año. Velaerys, dragón que ostentaba la misma tonalidad plateada que su hermana, golpeó la cabeza contra sus pechos, pidiendo atención. La mujer rió entre dientes al rascar bajo la barbilla de los gemelos y observar la ruta marítima que conducía a la Bahía de Esclavos, logrando captar un par de naves debido a las antorchas que los marineros encendían en cubierta—. _Regresen con Aerion_ —Visenya ordenó en valyrio cuando las naves cercanas demostraron un inusual cambio de ruta.

Muchas veces en el pasado había visto con indiferencia como los Hombres de Piedra masacraban a los estúpidos ladrones que se habían atrevido a pisar Valyria, pero el kraken en las velas de aquellas naves marcó la diferencia en su mente. Arthur, quien había dado lo mejor de sí mismo como su maestro en todo sentido, se había encargado de informarle sobre las Casas de Poniente, por lo cual sabía que el kraken se trataba del emblema de los Greyjoy.

Visenya entrecerró los ojos al observar como los marineros montaban botes más pequeños pues las enormes naves marítimas de las Islas de Hierro no serían an capaces de ingresar más allá de la desembocadura de los canales. Como fantasmas en medio de la niebla, los Greyjoy remaron con cautela a través del cuerpo de agua que conducía a las ruinas de los antiguos castillos.

—Este es un lugar maldito, Euron.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza cuando el hombre, Euron, arrojó por la borda de la pequeña embarcación al marinero que se había atrevido a hablar con prudencia.

—¿Alguien más siente la necesidad de demostrar que no tiene pelotas? —El hombre que dirigía el primer bote rió en voz alta, lo cual enervó el temperamento de la Madre de Dragones. Como represalia por aquel acto de crueldad, Visenya provocó que la neblina del Mar Humeante fuese tan espesa como una pared de mármol.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? —Uno de los tripulantes exclamó cuando el agua bajo el bote comenzó a congelarse, causando que el Capitán de aquellos marineros riera como un demente.

—Este lugar tiene lo que hemos buscado. Si existen trampas y magia antigua, entonces deben existir tesoros que ameriten resguardo—En cierto grado, estuvo de acuerdo con el marinero imbécil, aunque sabía mejor que nadie que las protecciones mágicas de Valyria sólo surtían efecto para repeler a hombres comunes.

La joven observó el lugar que durante mucho tiempo había sido su campamento, donde Arthur debía encontrarse preparando la cena a raíz de su completa falta de talento culinario. Después de años de vivir juntos, él sabía a la perfección que jamás sería capaz de preparar alimento comestible y mucho menos coser como la mayoría de mujeres en el mundo.

Aún después de encontrarla en medio de una pira ardiente, con cuatro dragones de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo, la Espada del Amanecer había mantenido la decisión de permanecer a su lado. Aún después de las estupideces de su infancia, como entrar a un incendio bajo la creencia de que tal acto podía ser capaz de dar vida a los huevos petrificados en su poder, él había continuado a su lado llamándola Reina.

Aunque fingía ignorancia, sabía que Arthur esperaba que algún día regresará a Poniente y tomará de regreso los Siete Reinos que le correspondían por derecho de nacimiento.

Ella adoraba a su fiel protector, pero no tenía intención alguna de convertirse en Aegon I y tomar el Trono de Hierro, pues existían cosas en el mundo que eran mucho más importantes que un inmundo trono hecho de espadas.

Las pocas veces que había explorado el mundo más allá de Valyria, había logrado horrorizarse por el denigrante trato que los esclavos recibían en Essos. Después de años, no era capaz de olvidar la pareja de ancianos esclavos que habían sido brutalmente asesinados frente a ella por atreverse a tomar más comida de la que les correspondía para alimentarla. Ella misma hubiese sido tomada como esclava si la angustia en su corazón no hubiese desatado el hielo y convertido en nada más que fragmentos a los asesinos. A raíz de aquel incidente, había suplicado a Arthur enseñarle a combatir con Hermana Oscura pues sabía que no podía depender de la magia continuamente para escapar del peligro. Aunque él se había negado, había accedido finalmente pues éste sabía que en su descuido la había perdido de vista, por lo cual había llegado a parar a manos de aquellos inocentes ancianos que habían pagado un alto precio por su amabilidad con una niña perdida.

Ella deseaba cambiar el mundo, prohibir la esclavitud y liberar a los esclavos de sus cadenas, pero sabía que no tenía la fuerza para llevar a cabo ese sueño.

—Puedes ser fuerte, Visenya—La joven Targaryen observó sus manos al percibir una gran fuente de magia a su alrededor. Cuando la niebla del Mar Humeante comenzó a desaparecer, supo que se trataba de alguien con el suficiente poder para entrar en su mente y enseñarle su figura en las ruinas de Valyria como si verdaderamente se encontrara en ellas—. Eres el Dragón de Hielo y sólo el tiempo puede matar a un dragón de hielo.

—¿Quién eres? —La Portadora de Tormentas observó las ruinas del Imperio Valyrio antes de que éstas fueran sustituidas por una cueva oscura, donde un anciano yacía suspendido en el aire por las raíces de un árbol ancestral. A pesar de la situación, que la mayor parte del mundo concebiría como imposible, fue alertada por el conocimiento del anciano pues Arthur se había encargado antes de partir al exilio de resguardar los registros del matrimonio secreto entre Lyanna y Rhaegar—. ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—He estado contigo durante toda tu vida—El anciano provocó que tragara saliva con incomodidad puesto que ser vigilada por un hombre extraño tenía cierto grado de perversión, aún más si dicho hombre poseía capacidades mágicas—. Y, una vez, empuñe la misma espada que cargas en la espalda.

—¿Eres Brynden Ríos? —Visenya abrió ligeramente la boca después de notar la característica marca de Cuervo de Sangre en una de las mejillas del anciano. Al cubrir su boca con una mano temblorosa, recordó que en el pasado aquel hombre había empuñado a Hermana Oscura y, al igual que el Caballero Dragón, había sido víctima de un sórdido romance con una de sus hermanas—. Eres un verdevidente…

—Debes abrir las alas, emerger de la jaula en la que has vivido desde antes de que pudieses recordar. Un dragón en cautiverio jamás será tan poderoso como uno al que le fue permitido ser libre. El mundo debe conocer al Dragón de Hielo—El anciano, quien parecía contener las lágrimas que sus ojos no habían permitido caer en décadas, observó su figura humildemente vestida con el hielo de sus poderes. Como el dinero ahorrado por Arthur durante sus años de Guardia Real había acabado debido a las necesidades vitales de años, había debido encontrar una solución factible al desgaste de su vestimenta. Y, al ser una costurera realmente pésima, sus poderes habían sido la única salida en su mente.

—No puedo salir de Valyria—Visenya observó por el rabillo de sus ojos las criaturas que moraban en aquella cueva oscura, las cuales decidían permanecer en las sombras para otorgarles cierta privacidad. Debido a su estancia en Valyria, donde parecían existir registros de todos los seres mágicos de la historia, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que aquellas criaturas verdosas se trataban de los míticos Niños del Bosque—. Solo soy una niña que no puede medir las consecuencias de su magia.

—El mundo necesita de ti más de lo que puedes imaginar—La mujer rió abiertamente pues si el mundo no sabía que existía, no podía necesitarla desesperadamente como sostenía Cuervo de Sangre—. Tienes el poder para cumplir tu sueño, simplemente debes creer en que eres capaz de hacerlo. Eres la Portadora de Tormentas y la Madre de Dragones. Puedes lograr que imposibles sucedan.

—Nadie puede saber que ellos existen—Visenya cayó sobre sus rodillas al pensar en los pequeños gemelos de plata, Daenys y Velaerys. Si Robert Baratheon y Tywin Lannister habían asesinado sin piedad a bebés inocentes, estaba segura de que ambos recorrerían el mundo entero para asesinar a sus hijos—. No puedo permitirlo.

—No temas por ellos. Solo el tiempo puede matar a un dragón de hielo—Brynden observó sus rodillas temblorosas antes de situar ambos ojos sobre las raíces del árbol, como si estuviese observando a través de ellas un suceso que se desarrollaba más allá del alcance visual de sus propios globos oculares—. Ya ha comenzado. No podrás regresar a Valyria después de esto. Debes asesinar a la niña y permitir que la Reina nazca. Aprende a volar, Portadora de Tormentas.

Cuando Cuervo de Sangre desapareció de su vista, la Madre de Dragones alzó la mirada desde sus débiles rodillas para observar la oscura habitación en la que había sido atada, notando una enorme cama rodeada por dos huevos de dragón. Debido al vaivén que percibía bajo sus piernas, supuso que había sido llevada a bordo de uno de los barcos que habían intentado cruzar Valyria y que los marineros habían atado sus manos a un pilar de madera mientras se hallaba en trance.

Visenya observó los huevos de dragón con el ceño fruncido pues sabía que los Hombres de Piedra jamás hubiesen permitido que hombres comunes tomarán reliquias de Valyria sin luchar. Si los Hijos del Hierro habían logrado salir de las ruinas del Imperio de los Señores Dragón con vida, suponía que su Capitán debía tratarse de un hombre particularmente valiente pues la mayoría de los hombres que ideaban saquear Valyria regresaban por su camino al avistar a los infectados con psoriagrís.

—Mi nombre es Euron Greyjoy—Visenya apretó los dientes cuando aquel hombre desconocido, quien había observado su figura desde las sombras como un pervertido, examinó a Hermana Oscura con atención mientras aseaba su cuerpo. Debido a la sangre que cubría el pecho desnudo de aquel desvergonzado, supuso que salir de las ruinas de la Maldición había cobrado un alto precio para los Hijos del Hierro—. Me pregunto como una mujer pudo sobrevivir a los Hombres de Piedra sin protección alguna contra la infección, como la espada de la Reina Oscura llegó a manos de… —la mujer apartó la mirada cuando aquel hombre bajó sus pantalones sin pudor, revelando su espesa virilidad—. Una niña virgen.

—No te atrevas a tocarme—Ella gruñó antes de ser abofeteada por el hombre desnudo, quien seguramente pretendía violarla debido a su desvergüenza—. Puedo soportar mucho más que un golpe proveniente de un cobarde. Si tuvieras honor me desatarías y arreglaríamos esto como hombres, pero al parecer no tienes las pelotas para luchar contra una mujer.

—Tienes espíritu, pequeña niña—Euron Greyjoy situó ambas manos sobre su camisa, desgarrándola a la mitad para revelar sus pálidos pechos. Cuando éste intentó devorar sus labios rojizos, apartó la mirada de aquel apuesto rostro barbudo, aunque no fue capaz de impedirle acariciar sus pechos turgentes—. Y excelentes tetas. Tal vez, decida conservarte un tiempo. Me gustan las putas exóticas con carácter.

—No soy una puta—La mujer añadió con los dientes apretados, intentando adoptar en su interior las palabras de Cuervo de Sangre—. Mi nombre es Visenya de la Magia de la Casa Targaryen, Portadora de Tormentas y Domadora de Bestias. Yo soy la hija de Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark—convirtió en puño una de sus manos atadas, causando que un candelabro a sus espaldas derramara llamas de ira sobre la habitación. El hombre corrió de inmediato a ponerse pantalones, dándole al fuego tiempo suficiente para quemar sus restricciones y rodear su cuerpo por completo. Y, antes de que Euron pudiese reaccionar, estrelló contra el piso las botellas de alcohol en la mesa a su lado para avivar el fuego que consumía con rapidez la habitación del Capitán—. Lo que está muerto no puede morir, Greyjoy.

Visenya acarició las llamas que lamían su cuerpo desnudo antes de observar burlonamente los ojos azules de aquel hombre cruel, quien no tenía más opción que retroceder y alertar a su tripulación del incendio. Al oír un poderoso rugido, sonrió con suficiencia pues era capaz de sentir en su alma el hielo de Rhaegon y el fuego de Aerion sobre los Greyjoy.

Después de observar la boca abierta de aquel desalmado, repelió su cuerpo con una ráfaga de hielo y permitió que sus hijos masacraran la flota hasta encontrarla. Cuando Rhaegon estuvo en su campo de visión, recogió en sus brazos los huevos de dragón y a Hermana Oscura para posicionarlos en el lomo del gigantesco animal, quien rodeó su cuerpo desnudo con la cola para situarla en la base de su largo cuello, donde sujetó como riendas las crestas espinales que allí yacían.

— _Fuego, Aerion_ —Visenya observó desde el cielo los barcos Greyjoy arder como luciérnagas en medio de la noche, y esperó que aquellos repugnantes hombres que podía ver retorcerse sintieran honor al morir por fuego de dragón, mucho más de lo que merecían ladrones y violadores del mar—. _Debemos regresar. Ya nada será lo mismo._

La mujer enroscó los dedos en las crestas que rozaban sus pechos al sentir el aire contra su piel desnuda, rememorando las palabras de Cuervo de Sangre en el proceso. Después de que sus hijos decidieran revelarse para salvarla de un violador, nada volvería a ser igual. Sería estúpido si quiera pensar que después de hundir varias naves Greyjoy en el Mar Humeante con fuego y hielo de dragón, todo regresaría a la normalidad y que los Hijos del Hierro no buscarían venganza por sus acciones.

Brynden Ríos, como un verdevidente experto, había debido prever la situación y entrado en su mente en el momento exacto para permitirle a Euron Greyjoy tomarla con facilidad. Todas las piezas en su cabeza parecían indicarle que aquel anciano había ideado dejarla a merced de aquel violador para obligarla a salir de Valyria.

—Mi sueño… —Visenya observó las estrellas sobre su cabeza al cubrir su cuerpo con una túnica de hielo pues no deseaba demostrarle a Arthur que las crestas de Rhaegon se hallaban incrustándosele en el trasero. A pesar de la situación que había vivido gracias a Cuervo de Sangre, sintió en su corazón un enorme cambio pues podía percibir una nueva clase de fuerza en su interior.

Si había bastado con una sola exhalación de Aerion para hundir una pequeña flota de naves, estaba segura de poder tener a los esclavistas de Essos de rodillas frente a ella si liberaba al dragón en su interior. Gracias a sus hijos podía sentir en su alma, en sus huesos, que podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar el asqueroso mundo en el que habían nacido.

Cuando el cascarón de los huevos en su regazo estalló para revelar dos diminutos dragones bebés, confirmó bajo un cielo estrellado que su destino había sido nacer para convertirse en la Madre de Dragones.

—Debemos irnos—Visenya enunció al saltar del lomo de su primogénito, sosteniendo en sus brazos a los dragones que habían nacido de la vida de los Hijos del Hierro.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Arthur masculló al verla desmontar, y arrojó la antorcha que sostenía en una mano al divisar a los nuevos miembros de su extraño grupo. A la distancia, aún con la presencia de la niebla del Mar Humeante, podía divisarse la flota Greyjoy arder, por lo cual comprendía la preocupación de su protector jurado.

—Debemos irnos. Valyria ya no es un lugar seguro—La mujer repitió con mucha más autoridad, caminando con rapidez hacia el escondite donde yacían sus pertenencias más significativas, además de las pocas reliquias que habían sobrevivido a la Maldición por hallarse en la bóveda más segura de los Señores Dragón—. ¿Quién es él? —Visenya señaló con la cabeza hacia el hombre que yacía atado en uno de los pilares de la antigua Casa Garathyen con el Lazo de Vhagar.

Ella alzó una ceja hacia la Espada del Amanecer, quien había utilizado uno de los artefactos mágicos más sagrados de Valyria para atrapar a un simple hombre. A pesar de ello, no le dio mayor importancia pues la cuerda no se hallaba encendida con fuego, lo cual señalaba que la magia en su interior no había actuado sobre la voluntad del intruso y que se trataba, en ese momento, de un simple lazo dorado.

—Visenya—Ella observó a su protector jurado con curiosidad pues su tono de voz indicaba que necesitaba de su atención en ese momento—. Pude ver barcos arder con fuego de dragón mientras este hombre intentaba huir de los Hombres de Piedra.

—Los Greyjoy intentaron saquear los tesoros de Valyria. Me tomaron como prisionera y mis hijos quemaron su flota para salvarme—Ella explicó con simplicidad, omitiendo la mayoría de los detalles escabrosos por elección propia. No había sido la primera vez que un hombre había intentado violarla y estaba segura de que no sería la última—. Debemos irnos. No es seguro permanecer aquí porque ese hombre regresará a buscar venganza. Pude verlo en sus ojos.

—La belleza tiene razón—Visenya observó el rostro de su prisionero con el ceño fruncido pues era imperativo para ellos salir de Valyria con la mayor rapidez posible. Si Arthur no había asesinado a aquel saqueador al percatarse de su ausencia, permitiría que viviera lo suficiente para obtener respuestas de él—. Euron jamás perdona. Por una razón es llamado el Terror de los Mares.

La mujer apreció en su mente la expresión de Arthur Dayne, quien parecía haber decidido asesinar al hombre después de que éste despertara y decidiera devorarla con la mirada. Como respuesta, Visenya situó una mano en el pecho de su protector jurado antes de resucitar el poder en el Lazo de Vhagar.

—¿Quién eres? —Ella observó con dureza como el fuego nacía sobre la cuerda y rodeaba el cuerpo del extraño sin dañarlo pues la leyenda sostenía que la Llama de la Verdad había sido otorgada por los Dioses de Valyria a la Casa Garathyen para jamás caer en la naturaleza mentirosa del hombre.

—Mi nombre es Aenar Pyke, hijo bastado de Euron Greyjoy—El hombre comenzó a derramar la verdad bajo una expresión de infinita sorpresa pues la magia en el Lazo de Vhagar obligaba a su mente a hablar con sinceridad—. ¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?

—La Llama de la Verdad ilumina toda mentira para revelar la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas—La Portadora de Tormentas enroscó la punta del lazo en su mano antes de situar la mirada sobre la armadura plateada de Jaenara Belaerys, la jinete que había montado a su dragón Terrax más allá del Mundo Conocido—. Debemos irnos, Arthur. Si verdaderamente confías en mí, reunirás nuestras cosas y cruzaremos el mar para llegar a Astapor—apartó la mirada de su protector jurado, quien asintió con la cabeza obedientemente antes correr a reunir sus pocas pertenencias. Al girar sobre sus talones, observó de apuesto Hijo del Hierro—. A diferencia de tu padre, no soy una desalmada. Mi nombre es Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, hija de Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen.

—Tienes los rasgos de un Targaryen, preciosa bruja, pero si quieres el Trono de Hierro necesitas una historia mejor que esa. Rhaegar jamás tuvo una hija con Lyanna Stark—Aenar rió abiertamente en su rostro, burlándose de la historia que había salido de sus labios. Aunque jamás había conocido a sus padres, tenía el consuelo de saber que Rhaegar jamás la había arrojado por la borda de un bote al considerarla una cobarde indigna—. Es imposible.

La mujer siguió la línea de visión del hombre hasta los gemelos de plata, quienes habían arribado para examinar a los nuevos dragones que yacían sobre sus hombros.

—Dame una buena razón para no cortarte la cabeza por lo que has visto—Visenya añadió con los dientes apretados, empuñando a Hermana Oscura de manera amenazante—. Tu padre ha muerto junto con su flota de saqueadores porque no muestro piedad hacia mis enemigos, Pyke.

—Serviré a tu causa, Visenya Targaryen—El hombre observó la hoja de acero valyrio con una ceja alzada, seguramente relacionándola con la Reina Oscura de Aegon I—. Cualquier persona que haya librado al mundo de Euron Greyjoy, merece mi servicio.

—Jurálo—Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, tirando del Lazo de Vhagar para enroscarlo alrededor de un prendedor en su cadera. Cuando el hombre cayó sobre una rodilla con un hacha en sus manos, envainó a Hermana Oscura pues si éste le había ofrecido su servicio bajo la influencia de la Llama de la Verdad, no había riesgo de ser atacada por él.

—Yo, Aenar Pyke, juro servir a Visenya de la Casa Targaryen en su causa desde este día hasta el fin de mis días—La mujer contuvo la emoción en su pecho puesto que reconocía como una estupidez demostrar infantilidad frente a un extraño. Tal vez, él se había comprometido a servirle, pero aún así continuaba siendo un extraño para ella.

—Yo, Visenya de la Magia de la Casa Targaryen, Portadora de Tormentas, Domadora de Bestias y Madre de Dragones acepto tu servicio, Aenar Pyke. Si por algún motivo llegó a sospechar de un ápice de traición, ten por seguro de que morirás por fuego de dragón.

La mujer observó la pila de pertenecías que Arthur había reunido durante su audiencia con el Greyjoy bastardo, notando de inmediato la desaprobación en los ojos púrpuras de su protector jurado.

—¿Confiaras en un Hijo del Hierro? —La Espada del Amanecer apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo hacia el hombre a sus espaldas—. ¿Puedo recordarte que los Greyjoy son asesinos, violadores y saqueadores?

—No soy un Greyjoy—Aenar replicó con rapidez, enalteciendo su calidad de bastardo como si fuese un honor para él serlo. Al parecer, odiaba con todo su ser al hombre que lo había procreado—. He vivido toda mi vida bajo el asqueroso yugo de Euron. Entregaré mi vida entera a la persona que logró convertir al Terror de los Mares en nada más que cenizas.

—¿Deberiamos confiar en ti porque deseabas la muerte de tu padre? —Arthur indagó con sarcasmo. Cuando la tensión entre ambos hombres se hizo palpable, la joven Targaryen rodó los ojos.

—Si he dicho que serviré a esa mujer, ten por seguro que lo haré, viejo—El bastado entrecerró los ojos, acariciando el mango de su hacha como si creyese tener oportunidad en contra de Arthur.

—El viejo es uno de los caballeros más habilidosos que los Siete Reinos han visto nunca. Podría asesinar a una docena de hombres con una mano mientras orina con la otra—Visenya enunció con los brazos cruzados, acariciando la cabeza de uno de los dragones recién nacidos—. Aenar Pyke, es un placer para mí presentar a Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer.

—Confío en ti porque sé que eres capaz de lograr que imposibles sucedan, pero no puedo permanecer callado esta vez. Si Robert Baratheon conoce de tu existencia, ten por seguro que sus asesinos cruzaran el mundo para terminar con tu vida. Si Valyria ya no es un lugar seguro, debemos embarcarnos a Asshai. Huir a Astapor para arriesgarnos a que los esclavistas vean a los dragones, no es una opción.

—¿Acaso no puedes verlo? —Visenya observó el cielo antes de sujetar las manos de Arthur, notando que Aenar parecía contemplar en su mente la clase de personas que había hallado, a quienes había jurado lealtad—. Soy la Portadora de Tormentas. La tormenta es mía para controlarla o desatarla a voluntad y he escogido abrir las alas y batirlas hasta provocar un huracán sobre el mundo.

—Me gusta, tiene carácter—El bastado Greyjoy señaló su interacción con el hacha que cargaba en las manos después de despreciar la Corona de Meraxes, la cual yacía en una suave caja de madera para evitar dañar de alguna manera las delicadas escamas de plata que conformaban aquella diadema mágica.

—Iremos a Astapor. Es una orden, Ser Arthur—La mujer enunció una vez más, siendo definitiva respecto a su decisión. La primera vez que había salido indemne de un incendio había visto a los Amos de Astapor arder por fuego de dragón bajo su atenta mirada. En aquel entonces, había considerado aquella visión como una alucinación de su mente pero, alucinación o premonición, estaba segura de desear que aquello se convirtiera en una realidad—. He nacido para ser la Madre de Dragones, no una cobarde que huye del mundo entero.

Aegon Targaryen había demostrado grandeza a los Siete Reinos después de que la Maldición azotara Valyria, pero ella se aseguraría de demostrar al mundo entero la fuerza de una mujer que había debido huir durante toda su vida.

Puedo ser fuerte, se dijo así misma. Soy de la sangre del dragón.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Como habrán notado los antiguos lectores de 'The Queen of Ice and Fire', ésta historia ha sido repensada.**

 **Realmente espero sus opiniones, siempre y cuando éstas sean expresadas con educación, pues como escritora aficionada con cierta experiencia sé que la opinión de los lectores ayuda a mejorar. Advierto de antemano que aquellos comentarios groseros no serán tomados en cuenta.**

 **Si tienen alguna inquietud respecto a la historia, no duden en preguntar. Como es usual para mi, responderé al término del siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Strenght

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Strength**

* * *

Visenya cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho al mantener sus ojos púrpuras en la pétrea mirada de Aenar Pyke, que luchaba contra el viento salino para acceder a las cuerdas que sostenían la vela de la pequeña embarcación que montaban.

—Soy un Hijo del Hierro, y como Hijo del Hierro, soy la persona más adecuada para controlar el timón de este… trozo de madera—Aenar arrugó la nariz antes de observar el velero de manera desdeñosa, específicamente el pequeño agujero que permitía al mar ahogar los tesoros que habían logrado extraer de Valyria. Al observar a sus hijos recién nacidos, Visenya liberó el timón de la nave y permitió que el bastardo tomara el mando—. Gracias al Dios Ahogado. Hubiésemos terminado en Braavos a este paso.

—Al contrario de lo piensas, puedo navegar un barco—Ella gruñó hacia el hombre obstinado, notando aquella singular sonrisa en sus labios carnosos. Después de parchar el agujero en la embarcación con un poco de hielo, sostuvo en sus manos desnudas dos pequeños trozos de carne hasta cocinarlos con el fuego que bailaba alrededor de sus dedos—. Pero no tome el timón porque dudara de tus habilidades de navegación, lo hice porque un kraken está cerca.

—¿Un kraken? —frunció el ceño Aenar, y entonces tragó saliva. El kraken era el emblema de la Casa Greyjoy porque, como bandoleros del mar, los primeros Hijos del Hierro habían adorado el poder que aquella bestia tenía para hundir naves—. He sobrevivido al ataque de un kraken, pero no es una hazaña que me gustaría realizar otra vez. Debo decirte que si continuas hablando de bestias y almas malditas, te repudiarán en las Ciudades Libres. Los brujos no son bien aceptados.

—Bestias y almas malditas… no tienes idea. Has surcado los catorce mares, pero jamás viste lo que esas aguas albergan—negó Visenya, rindiéndose ante la naturaleza del hombre promedio. Parecía ser que nadie deseaba saber la verdadera naturaleza del mundo, y que los pocos que se atrevían a indagar los grandes misterios, eran idiotas que terminaban muriendo—. Muchas de las criaturas que una vez recorrieron el mundo desaparecieron cuando la magia menguó. Una vez, existió un ave inmortal capaz de renacer de las cenizas, sus lágrimas podían curar toda enfermedad… y por ello los hombres la codiciaron. No sé si aún existe en algún lugar del mundo, pero la historia del fénix me enseñó que incluso la muerte no es eterna.

—Jamás he oído sobre el fénix—apreció Aenar antes de notar la triste expresión de la mujer—. Los dragones se consideraban extintos, pero estoy sentado junto a dos de ellos. Tal vez, el hombre deba reconsiderar todo cuanto sabe. Puedo… creer que una criatura como el… fénix… alguna vez existió—admitió el Hijo del Hierro, consolando a la Madre de Dragones—. ¿Cuál es el plan? No puedes arribar a Astapor sosteniendo ser la hija de Rhaegar Targaryen. Robert Baratheon odia a toda persona con sangre Targaryen, y si él se entera de que el Príncipe Dragón embarazó a…

—Él no violó a Lyanna—negó Visenya con un suspiro—. Ambos se amaban. Rhaegar anuló su matrimonio con Elia Martell para casarse con… mi madre. Desgraciadamente, eso me convierte en su única heredera, y en un Targaryen legítimo. Nací para convertirme en la Madre de Dragones—alimentó a los bebés en su regazo con la comida que había preparado para ellos, pues éstos aún eran demasiado jóvenes para sostener una llama—. Toda mi vida estuve oculta en Valyria porque sabía que Robert Baratheon no descansaría hasta matarme si llegaba a conocer mi existencia. Pero me di cuenta de que no debo temer a hombres como él… solo el tiempo puede matar a un dragón de hielo—declaró la mujer con convicción—. ¿Por qué jurar lealtad a una mujer como yo, Aenar Pyke? ¿Tanto odio albergabas hacia tu padre?

—Euron jamás fue un padre para mí, solo fue el hombre que folló a mi madre—El Hijo del Hierro apretó las manos sobre el simple timón de la embarcación, causando que los nudillos en sus manos callosas se tornaran blancos—. ¿Por qué ir a Astapor? Una mujer como tú encontraría muchas más respuestas en Qarth o en Asshai de la Sombra.

—Astapor alberga los mejores soldados de Essos.

—Los mejores soldados esclavos de Essos—Aenar corrigió con rapidez, observando las pertenencias que yacían en el suelo del bote—. Cuando tengas un ejército de esclavos, serás una esclavista. Aunque jamás tendrás un ejército de esclavos porque no tienes nada que valga lo suficiente para comprar un regimiento de Inmaculados.

—Lo tendré—Visenya sostuvo con una sonrisa secreta, trazando los puntos de su plan cuidadosamente. Nadie, ni siquiera Arthur, podía conocer sus verdaderas intenciones, pues el honor jamás le permitiría a la Espada del Amanecer comprender el precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar por la libertad—. Nymeris y Vhalia—rascó las diminutas cabezas de los bebés. Aunque los dragones no tenían un sexo definido, podía sentir gracias a los suaves ojos de aquellas pequeñas criaturas que su personalidad sería mucho más tranquila que la de sus hermanos, femenina por naturaleza—. _Espero que logren comprender._

—El viaje sería mucho más rápido si la Portadora de Tormentas decidiera invocar viento de tormenta—Aenar rió al situar los pies sobre uno de los bordes del bote, realizando cuentas con los ojos cerrados. Cuando el bote comenzó a temblar, Aenar abrió los ojos para ver cómo la mujer dirigía el viento de tormenta sobre la vela para favorecer su viaje.

—Espero que Astapor se encuentre cerca. No soy buena controlando tormentas—Visenya frunció el ceño al observar el cielo nublado, pues canalizar únicamente el viento era una hazaña que jamás había llevado a cabo. Solo por casualidad había descubierto su poder sobre el clima, aunque Arthur parecía haberlo sabido desde mucho antes.

Después de un par de horas de viaje, bajo el sol del mediodía, Visenya divisó en el horizonte la arpía dorada que yacía sobre una de las torres de Astapor. Cuando los barcos mercantes de la Bahía de Esclavos rodearon su embarcación al acercarse al puerto, Aenar cubrió su rostro con vergüenza. Al percatarse de ello, la mujer rió entre dientes, pues parecía ser que para un Hijo del Hierro se trataba de una humillación dirigir a puerto un barco tan pequeño.

La mujer entonces besó la cabeza de los dragones durmientes al depositarlos en cajas de su tamaño, pues el plan que había trazado no incluía dragones tan pequeños y vulnerables.

—Es increíble… alguna vez Balerion el Terror Negro tuvo el tamaño de esas lagartijas con alas—Ella entrecerró los ojos antes de abofetear el rostro del kraken bastardo—. Mujeres, desde Pyke hasta Qarth, me han abofeteado mucho peor que eso. El instinto protector surge dentro de ti, Madre de Dragones.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Arthur indagó, observando sospechosamente el rostro del Hijo del Hierro—. Los guardias en el puerto examinarán el barco.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que Arthur Dayne se trataba del hombre más leal y honorable del mundo entero, pero no podía confiar en que él llegara a comprender su plan. Aunque confiaba su vida a la Espada del Amanecer, sentía que Aenar Pyke comprendería mucho mejor sus intenciones.

Sellando sus labios rojizos con aprensión, Visenya ignoró a Arthur mientras observaba como el kraken bastardo aseguraba con habilidad las cuerdas de la embarcación a una de las amarraderas más pequeñas en el puerto. Cuando un grupo de hombres armados con lanzas rodeó su bote para registrar que no llevasen nada que fuese un peligro potencial para la ciudad, la mujer posicionó ambos pies sobre el muelle.

—Deseo una audiencia con el Amo que posea la mayor cantidad de Inmaculados—Visenya enfrentó a los soldados con las manos apretadas en puños, reuniendo la mayor cantidad de coraje posible en su pecho. Cuando los guerreros estrellaron sus lanzas contra la madera bajo sus pies, un grupo de hombres vestidos con uniforme guió su camino hacia una joven de piel oscura.

—Mi nombre es Missandei, mi Señora—La mujer, quien debía tratarse de una esclava debido al horrible collar alrededor de su cuello, observó el piso con ojos doloridos y manos débiles—. En nombre de Kraznys mo Nakloz, le doy la bienvenida a Astapor, a usted y a su séquito—Visenya observó con humor a los dos hombres solitarios que descargaban del bote las reliquias que habían logrado rescatar de Valyria—. Según dicta la tradición de Astapor, Maestro Kraznys se convertirá en su anfitrión. No será necesario que su séquito busque una residencia.

—Mi nombre es Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, Portadora de Tormentas—La joven de cabello blanco asintió con la cabeza hacia la esclava antes de sujetar en sus brazos las cajas que contenían a los dragones dormidos. Después de observar a su séquito, les ordenó seguirla silenciosamente hacia la residencia del infame Maestro Kraznys, donde Missandei concretaría una reunión con el esclavista después de informarle de su arribo—. Puedes decir al Maestro Kraznys que agradezco sinceramente su amabilidad, y que espero que un trato provechoso para ambos nazca este día.

Cuando la escribana cerró la puerta de la residencia tras su espalda, Arthur endureció la mirada.

—¿Inmaculados? —La Espada del Amanecer acarició el puente de su nariz con exasperación, evidentemente reprobando cada una de las decisiones que había tomado—. Un ejército de soldados castrados para resguardarte de los asesinos de Robert. Todos los chismosos de Astapor deben saber ya que hay un Targaryen en la ciudad.

—Este lugar es adecuado para los grandes Señores de Poniente—Aenar examinó una almohada de seda, percatándose de inmediato de la falta de artículos de oro y plata. Si aquella era solo una residencia de cortesía para los compradores de esclavos, no tenía sentido llenarla de tesoros que podían ser robados por los mismos interesados en adquirir Inmaculados—. Aunque odie admitirlo, el viejo tiene razón. Además, nos echarán de aquí a patadas cuando se enteren de que no tenemos con qué pagar.

—Aún si vendiéramos el oro que logramos encontrar en las ruinas, no sería suficiente para pagar nada más que un par de noches en una posada. Tal vez, si cambiamos la armadura de acero valyrio…

—Jamás vendería la armadura de Jaenara Belaerys—Visenya cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Una reliquia tan antigua no podía abandonarse como si fuese una roca común.

—¿Una armadura de acero valyrio? —Los oídos de Aenar parecieron temblar al oírlo, y aquella característica sonrisa adornó sus labios—. Si la vendes, tal vez sea suficiente para comprar la mitad de los Inmaculados en esta ciudad.

—No lo haré—La mujer gruñó entre dientes antes largarse por la puerta más cercana, permitiendo que ambos hombres cuestionaron mutuamente las decisiones de la joven Madre de Dragones.

Ella sabía que el acero valyrio era lo suficientemente costoso como para cumplir las expectativas del kraken bastardo, pero no estaba dispuesta a cambiar aquella armadura. Jaenara Belaerys había sido una gran guerrera y exploradora, por lo cual jamás le faltaría el respeto a sus posesiones terrenales. Abandonar la armadura de Jaenara sería como vender al mejor postor la Corona de Meraxes.

Visenya entonces cayó estúpidamente sobre la cama ataviada en seda, pues jamás había poseído nada que fuese tan lujoso como los artículos en la habitación. Después de pasar su vida entera viviendo entre húmedas ruinas, hasta la más humilde cama se trataría de un lujo para ella.

—Puedo ser fuerte. Soy un dragón—Visenya susurró para sí misma al tomar entre sus dedos la delicada Corona de Meraxes, la cual situó sobre su cabeza. Cuando las plumas de plata descendieron hasta su nariz para rodear sus ojos, contuvo el aliento con fuerza—. _Necesito que uno de ustedes me ayude. No les gustará lo que haré, tal vez piensen que los abandonaré, pero les aseguro que no será así. Solo existe una manera de tener éxito sin quemar esta ciudad hasta las cenizas. ¿Confían en mi?_

La Portadora de Tormentas observó a los gemelos de plata, quienes habían entrado por una de las ventanas decoradas con azulejos, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambos dragones compartieron una mirada antes de que Velaerys regresara al cielo, dejando a su hermana en manos de su madre.

Daenys, dulce y femenina por naturaleza, asintió con la cabeza hacia la mujer que le había entregado su vida. Y, como respuesta, Visenya sonrió y maldijo en su mente a los idiotas Maestres de la Ciudadela, que habían plasmado en la historia a los dragones como bestias sin cerebro.

Los valyrios habían errado completamente al crear cuernos mágicos destinados a influenciar la mente de los dragones pues, demostrándoles amor y continuidad, la magia se volvía innecesaria. Daenys era un ejemplo claro de ello.

Aunque amaba de igual manera al resto de sus hijos, había escogido a los gemelos de plata para llevar a cabo su plan, pues Nymeris y Vhalia eran demasiado pequeñas para ser objeto de interés bélico. Y, aunque Jhae, Duncan, Aerion, Lucerys y Rhaegon podían ser considerados armas de guerra debido a su gigantesco tamaño, no podía arriesgarse a revelarlos.

Como consecuencia del análisis de todos los factores, Daenys era la única de su familia de dragones que cumplía con todos los requisitos. Velaerys, mucho más travieso que su hermana, jamás le hubiese permitido exhibirlo al mejor postor.

Visenya cayó sobre sus rodillas para rodear a la joven dragona con sus brazos. Y fue entonces que una idea sacudió su mente. Cuando Daenys enroscó la cabeza alrededor de su cuello, la Portadora de Tormentas invocó el hielo en sus manos.

Essos era un continente demasiado grande como para ser controlado por un solo líder. El envío de información en las Ciudades Libres tardaba demasiado, pues no contaban con cuervos como en los Siete Reinos, lo cual facilitaría su conquista, pero no su reinado cuando tomara el poder. Por esa razón, Visenya moldeó lentamente el esqueleto de una lechuza con hielo, para luego dar forma a cada una de las plumas en aquel cuerpo cristalino.

—¿Te agrada? —La mujer cargó a la curiosa dragona, que observaba atentamente la nueva creación de su madre. Cuando la criatura de nieve movió sus alas, Daenys gruñó y preparó su fuego—. Tranquila. No creí que funcionara… lo vi en un sueño—entonces ella observó su propio cuerpo desde los ojos de la lechuza, y se percató de que sus ojos se tornaban blancos cuando utilizaba el poder de la Corona de Meraxes—. _Perdóname por esto, mi niña._

—Visenya—Arthur golpeó los nudillos contra la puerta de la habitación, pues éste parecía haberse cansado de discutir con Aenar. Aunque había ignorado aquellos gritos masculinos podía intuir que la Espada del Amanecer temía que el Hijo del Hierro tomara las pertenencias de Kraznys como un simple ladrón—. La esclava regresó. Kraznys mo Nakloz espera la presencia de la legítima Reina de Poniente en la Plaza del Orgullo.

—No soy la Reina de Poniente—La mujer abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido debido al absurdo título por el cual había sido llamada. Daenys permaneció sobre una almohada de seda, analizando la situación con aquellos hermosos ojos de color púrpura—. Aegon el Conquistador no tenía derecho a llamarse Rey de Poniente. Se le reconoció como Rey porque ganó ese título por derecho de conquista. Lo que verdaderamente me pertenece es Rocadragón.

—Deberías… utilizar vestido—La mirada de la joven cayó sobre el desvergonzado hombre que yacía sobre un sillón devorando una naranja—. Debes lucir como una mujer poderosa para que los Amos tomen en cuenta tu oferta. La corona ayuda a lograr ese fin, pero te aseguro que vestida de esa manera nadie creerá que eres más que una falsa pretendiente.

—No podemos utilizar el oro que tenemos en esa clase de cosas. Además, nunca he usado un vestido—Visenya admitió con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. Si bien, no estaba vestida como una Reina debía hacerlo, el traje era cómodo y cubría sus necesidades. No creía ser capaz de utilizar alguna vez un traje que careciera de pantalones—. Necesito que permanezcas aquí y protejas a Nymeris y Vhalia, Arthur. Es hora de probar la lealtad de Aenar.

—No permitiré que vayas sola con ese hombre—Arthur observó hacia el Hijo del Hierro con los ojos entrecerrados, prácticamente desenvainando a Hermana Oscura. Aunque no era recomendable compartir una audiencia con un esclavista totalmente desarmada, necesitaba que Arthur protegiera a sus hijos.

—Eres mi amigo más leal, mi consejero más preciado y mi protector más hábil. Solo a ti te confiaría su seguridad—La Portadora de Tormentas depositó una mano sobre el brazo del caballero, que observaba seriamente al hijo bastardo de Euron Greyjoy—. Puedo protegerme a mi misma. Llevo el Lazo de Vhagar conmigo.

—La Reina está en excelentes manos—El kraken guiñó un ojo hacia el hombre mayor. Fue entonces que Daenys hizo su aparición, aterrizando en el interior de una de las cajas de madera destinadas a contener a los bebés. Aunque había crecido en el plazo de dos años, la Reina de Plata aún era lo suficientemente pequeña para caber en su interior.

—No soy una Reina. Soy la legítima Princesa de Rocadragón—corrigió la mujer con los labios apretados. Robert Baratheon había ganado el Trono de Hierro por derecho de conquista, pero además había usurpado el asiento ancestral de la Casa Targaryen—. ¿Puedes cargarla?

Visenya entonces abrió la puerta de la residencia, ostentando la Corona de Meraxes para elevar el peso de su presencia. Missandei abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejándole saber que había cumplido su objetivo.

—Maestro Kraznys me ha pedido expresar el deleite que siente hacia su persona. Considera un honor recibir en su morada a un miembro de su honorable familia, Reina Visenya, aunque jamás haya oído hablar de Su Majestad.

—Mis padres son Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen—La joven de cabello blanco ocultó una sonrisa al notar a los pequeños niños que fingían no prestar atención a sus palabras. Al concentrarse en la humillante vestimenta de la joven esclava que guiaba su camino a través del mercado, reafirmó una vez más su decisión de terminar con la vida de todos aquellos que convirtieran la vida humana en un negocio—. Si el Amo Kraznys hubiese oído hablar de mí antes, hubiese sido la noticia de mi muerte a manos de los asesinos de Robert Baratheon.

—Supongo que Su Majestad desea recuperar el Trono de Hierro—Missandei indagó con suavidad, pues seguramente su dueño le había indicado recopilar información de la manera más sutil posible—. Un par de años atrás, un hombre llamado Viserys Targaryen intentó convencer al Amo Kraznys de unirse a su campaña de conquista.

—Viserys Targaryen—La mujer tarareó el nombre, pues jamás había demostrado interés en conocer a los hermanos fugitivos de Rhaegar. A pesar de ello, dedujo que Viserys se trataba de un idiota por buscar el apoyo de esclavistas sin tener nada que ofrecerles a cambio. Tomar los Siete Reinos requeriría más que Inmaculados, y Kraznys lo sabía—. ¿Sabes algo sobre él?

—Se le conoce como el Rey Mendigo, Su Majestad—Missandei admitió con timidez, temiendo haberla ofendido. En lugar de vengarse, como la esclava esperaba, Visenya rió entre dientes. Aunque no conocía en persona a su tío, podía imaginar la clase de hombre que era.

Cuando la esclava a su lado observó el piso, la mujer supo que el hombre calvo que esperaba junto a la costa se trataba de Kraznys mo Nakloz.

A lo lejos, Visenya logró divisar a un pequeño niño armado como un soldado que alimentaba a un perro con la virilidad que recientemente le habían cortado. Ella debió reunir toda su paciencia para evitar asesinar a su anfitrión.

En la costa, el nauseabundo aroma a muerte que rodeaba a la ciudad parecía desaparecer. La Madre de Dragones entonces supuso que aquel Amo había elegido aquel lugar por aquella razón en específico.

—Es un honor para mí presentar a Kraznys mo Nakloz, Amo de Hombres y Maestro de los Inmaculados—Missandei señaló con una mano al hombre, y Visenya apretó los labios cuando se percató de que la mirada de éste se hallaba en sus pechos—. Maestro Kraznys, presento ante usted a Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, la Primera de su Nombre, Portadora de Tormentas.

—Agradezco su tiempo—La mujer asintió hacia el esclavista con una sonrisa falsa, notando de inmediato que aquel idiota no gozaba de prudencia alguna, pues había comenzado a insultarla en valyrio. Missandei, quien parecía ser la persona más sensata que había conocido en años, convirtió los insultos de su dueño en declaraciones educadas—. Es mi deber presentar a mi compañero, Aenar Pyke de las Islas de Hierro.

—Maestro Kraznys expresa que existen ocho mil Inmaculados en Astapor—El hombre repugnante arrugó la nariz de manera desdeñosa antes de instarla a caminar por el sendero que yacía junto a las costa—. En este momento, existen muchos compradores interesados en adquirirlos.

La mujer sonrió ligeramente, pues se había hecho evidente para ella que el Amo menospreciaba su presencia. Él debía pensar que únicamente poseía el dinero para comprar una docena de soldados, pero aún así debía tratarla con respeto para mantener la reputación de los Amos de Astapor.

—Deseo verlos con mis propios ojos. Después de todo, la fama de sus soldados es legendaria—Visenya elogió con una sonrisa, causando que un fastidiado Aenar Pyke rodara los ojos. Él podía tener más honor y paciencia que el promedio de Hijos del Hierro, pero aún así era un idiota en el fondo. Ella había pasado toda su vida viviendo en ruinas mohosas, rodeada de horrores, pero nadie la veía comportándose como una bestia.

— _La mujer desea ver a los Inmaculados_ —Missandei tradujo para su Amo, provocando que el repugnante hombre despotricara una serie de insultos en su contra. Visenya entonces fue conducida a una enorme puerta coronada por una gigantesca arpía de oro. Ella siempre había pensado que el emblema del Imperio Ghiscari era una de las cosas más feas que había visto en su vida, pero la arpía de Astapor le parecía particularmente horrenda, pues la cadena que colgaba de sus garras parecía indicar al mundo entero que se hallaba preparada para esclavizar a todo incauto—. Los Inmaculados llevan aquí un día y una noche, sin comer ni beber. Seguirán en pie hasta caerse. Tal es su obediencia.

—Tal vez sean lo que busco—Visenya apretó las manos al divisar un escuadrón de hombres vestidos de manera uniforme, quienes les abrieron paso instantáneamente. Ella conocía las artes bélicas, por lo cual dudaba que aquellos jóvenes delgados pudiesen repeler hordas Dothraki. Sin embargo, decidió otorgarles el beneficio de la duda, pues ella era una mujer convencida de que la fuerza de los oprimidos sólo necesitaba de un impulso para desatarse—. Habladme de su entrenamiento.

Cuando Missandei acercó los labios al oído de su Amo para susurrarle su opinión, Aenar tuvo una oportunidad para increparla.

—¿Qué demonios tiene esta caja? —El Hijo del Hierro rozó una de sus mejillas con aquella barba seductora, causando que Visenya retrocediera. Después de todos los intentos de violación que había sufrido en Nuevo Ghis, la cercanía de un hombre distinto a Arthur causaba en ella incomodidad.

—Empiezan su entrenamiento a las cinco—enunció Missandei después de ser reprendida por su Amo—. A diario entrenan de sol a sol hasta que dominan la espada corta, el escudo y las tres lanzas. Solo un joven de cada cuatro sobrevive a la rigurosa instrucción. Su disciplina y lealtad son absolutas. No temen a nada.

La mujer Targaryen observó desde la tarima de los Amos el rostro de los Inmaculados, que habían sido víctimas del mismo entrenamiento marcial que ella, pero que en el proceso habían sido cruelmente mutilados por verdaderas bestias. Muchas veces la Espada del Amanecer había sostenido que su habilidad con las armas había logrado sobrepasar la suya, pero aquello no significaba que se tratara de ningún prodigio. Ella no había nacido siendo una maestra en el combate. Como todo lo que poseía, había debido luchar hasta el cansancio para ganar su habilidad, e incluso en sus sueños continuar aquel entrenamiento bajo la tutela del único familiar que jamás había conocido.

Durante su entrenamiento, muchas veces había pensado en rendirse y morir, pero había continuado debido a sus hijos. Ellos eran magia encarnada y siempre serían más poderosos a su lado, pues se alimentaban de su poder al igual que Rhaegon.

De alguna manera, los Inmaculados eran indistinguibles en su armadura de combate, pues todo soldado en el escuadrón frente a ella se hallaba ataviado por protecciones ligeras que buscaban ocultar cualquier rastro de humanidad. Todos aquellos jóvenes parecían provenir de las diferentes regiones del Mundo Conocido, pero cada uno de ellos ocultaba a la perfección una voluntad propia.

El sol debía lanzar sus rayos sobre la Ciudad Roja con intensidad, pues sus acompañantes sudaban como cerdos. Ella no era capaz de percibir aquella calidez, pero podía distinguir que el calor causaba que el agua de la fuente que yacía en medio de la Plaza del Orgullo oliera a azufre.

Si los Inmaculados eran víctimas del calor, jamás lo demostraron.

—Para obtener su escudo, un Inmaculado debe ir al Mercado de Esclavos con una moneda de plata, buscar un recién nacido y matarlo frente a su madre. De esa forma, dice mi Amo, procuramos que no les quede debilidad alguna.

Visenya entonces apretó el puño al sumergir la mano en la falda de su traje, pues el Lazo de Vhagar ardía de rabia al igual que ella. La repugnante sonrisa en el rostro de los Amos a su alrededor amenazaba con encender la Llama de la Verdad, pero Visenya se negó a ello. Matar a un grupo de hombres asquerosos jamás produciría el cambio que deseaba.

—Compraré todo Inmaculado en Astapor—La Portadora de Tormentas declaró con firmeza. Aunque había sido testigo de los horrores que la magia negra era capaz de causar, la crueldad humana siempre lograba horrorizarla. Algunos pensaban que los guivernos de Sothoryos se trataban de las bestias más sangrientas en el mundo, pero aquello se debía a que jamás se habían detenido a admirar el potencial que el ser humano poseía para hacer el mal—. Mañana, a primera hora.

—¿Todos? —La joven esclava preguntó sorprendida, compartiendo la misma expresión que Aenar y los Amos—. ¿Mis oídos escucharon mal, Majestad?

—No lo hicieron—afirmó Visenya al dirigirse directamente a los Amos—. Quiero comprarlos a todos.

—Hay ocho mil Inmaculados en Astapor, ¿a esto se refiere con todos? —Missandei preguntó de manera cautelosa, escuchando atentamente las groseras palabras del hombre calvo que jadeaba como un perro. En ese momento, se prometió a sí misma que aquel imbécil sería el primero en morir.

—Sí, ocho mil. Y los que están en entrenamiento también. Pagaré por todos la misma cantidad—Visenya sonrió suavemente, ignorando los golpes que el kraken bastardo depositaba en su brazo—. Además, deseo adquirir las armas y la indumentaria necesaria para una guerra.

Entonces Kraznys jaló el brazo de Missandei para gritar en el rostro de la traductora insultos en valyrio. Los Buenos Amos que acompañaban su reunión formaron un círculo alrededor de su anfitrión, y Aenar tomó la mano de la mujer Targaryen para instarla a correr, pero Visenya le dirigió una tranquila mirada cargada de determinación.

—Maestro Grazdan expresa que la espada, las tres lanzas, el escudo, las sandalias y la armadura serán incluidos en la venta—Missandei fue azotada por el látigo que Kraznys cargaba en una de sus manos—. Mis Amos dicen que no venderán a aquellos que no han acabado su entrenamiento. Si fallan en el campo de batalla traerán vergüenza a todo Astapor.

—Quiero a todos o no compraré ninguno—La mujer Targaryen reiteró una vez más, observando fijamente los oscuros ojos del Amo—. Estoy dispuesta a darles por todo Inmaculado en Astapor un tesoro invaluable. Mi única condición es que la venta se haga efectiva mañana a primera hora. No estoy dispuesta a esperar.

—El Buen Maestro Grazdan expresa que se trata de un plazo de tiempo demasiado corto. Maestro Kraznys estaría encantado de enseñarle Astapor—enunció la traductora, causando que Visenya rodara los ojos. La mirada de aquellos repugnantes hombres permanecía sobre sus pechos, que Euron Greyjoy había alabado con creces. Los hombres parecían no tener decencia ni control en presencia de una mujer hermosa—. Hay muchas vistas hermosas aquí. Mi Amo ofrece llevarla a un barco de placer para recorrer la Bahía de Esclavos, donde podrá deleitarse con las mejores delicias de Astapor.

—No. La venta se realizará mañana—negó Visenya con suavidad. Los Buenos Amos debatieron entre ellos un momento antes de comenzar a reír.

— _La puta no tiene con qué pagar. Se me ha dicho que llegó a la ciudad como una mendiga. La forastera es más pobre que la suciedad bajo nuestros pies—_ Kraznys arrugó la nariz una vez más. La mujer de cabello blanco entonces pensó que el repugnante hombre se veía aún más feo de esa manera, si era posible—. _He soportado su ignorancia porque tiene buenas tetas. Una puta de pelo plateado como ella estaría mejor en un burdel de Lys._

—Maestro Kraznys duda que tenga como pagar los ocho mil Inmaculados que se encuentran en Astapor—corrigió Missandei con la vista fija en el piso—. Mis Amos están dispuestos a venderle cien de ellos, si expone con anterioridad el medio de pago.

—Puedo pagar por todo soldado en esta ciudad—enunció Visenya, observando el rostro de los niños esclavos que espiaban desde las alturas su reunión con los Grandes Amos de la Ciudad Roja—. Tengo dragones. Les daré uno.

— _¿Dragones? ¡La puta ha enloquecido! —_ Los Buenos Maestros rieron en su rostro, agitando una mano desdeñosamente para llamar a los Inmaculados que servían como sus guardias personales—. _Encárguense de expulsar a la Reina Mendiga de la ciudad. Tomen todo lo que haya depositado en mi residencia como pago por nuestro tiempo._

Visenya observó por el rabillo del ojo el rostro de los Amos al girar sobre sus talones para abrir la caja en los brazos de Aenar. Con una sonrisa, tomó en sus manos la cadena envuelta alrededor de una de las patas de Daenys cuando ésta comenzó a escupir fuego para llamar la atención.

—Un dragón por un ejército—entrecerró los ojos la Portadora de Tormentas, y sonrió debido a la enorme conmoción que la Reina de Plata había causado en la Plaza del Orgullo—. ¿Cómo puede compararse un ejército a las bestias que tuvieron al mundo de rodillas?

La sonrisa en el rostro de los Buenos Amos le dejó saber a Visenya que Daenys había causado en ellos la impresión deseada, pues el brillo codicioso en aquellos ojos oscuros era ineludible. La Bahía de Esclavos albergaba a millones de seres humanos reducidos a la esclavitud, pero sólo existían en el mundo nueve dragones. Por el bien de sus hijos, era mejor que los Amos pensaran que sólo existía uno.

Cinco veces el Imperio Ghiscari había combatido al Feudo Franco, y cinco veces había sido derrotado por los dragones. Por tal razón, los descendientes ghiscarios poseían una lujuria insaciable por aquellas criaturas.

—Hecho—Kraznys escupió en Lengua Común antes de intentar arrebatarle la cadena con aquellas manos codiciosas. La opinión de los Amos que secundaban la reunión había sido completamente ignorada por su calvo anfitrión.

—Mañana, a primera hora—negó Visenya. La mujer retrocedió con lentitud para posicionarse junto a Aenar, que observaba la situación con la boca abierta—. Los ocho mil Inmaculados deberán ser alimentados esta misma tarde. Por la noche, deberán proporcionarles camas cómodas. No aceptaré mercancía defectuosa—entonces la joven señaló a Missandei—. Te llevaré a ti también. Un regalo del Amo como símbolo de un trato provechoso. El último dragón por un ejército.

La Portadora de Tormentas tomó la mano de la esclava cuando Kraznys se deshizo de ella. Entonces Visenya asintió con la cabeza hacia los Buenos Maestros, y liberó a la Reina de Plata al cruzar bajo el arco de piedra que constituía la entrada a la Plaza del Orgullo.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —respiró Aenar, lanzando la caja de madera al sucio alcantarillado que desembocaba en la costa—. ¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Cambiar un dragón por un ejército? Aegon el Conquistador tomó los Siete Reinos gracias a sus tres dragones. Ningún ejército vale más que un dragón, mucho menos uno compuesto por esclavos. Incluso me duele pensarlo… es el peor trato en toda la historia.

—Me has jurado lealtad—detuvo su andar la joven mujer para observar los azules ojos del Hijo del Hierro—. Tal vez no compartas mis decisiones, pero te pido que las respetes. Soy perfectamente capaz de comprender las consecuencias de mis actos. Está hecho, y si miro atrás significa que estoy perdida.

—Al viejo no le agradará saberlo—negó Aenar antes de reparar en el nuevo miembro de su diminuto séquito de acompañantes—. ¿Por qué traerla con nosotros?

—¿Tienes una familia a la cual regresar? ¿Padres? ¿Hermanos? ¿Alguien que espere por ti? —indagó Visenya, reanudando su marcha por el paseo junto a la costa—. Decido liberarte. Eres libre de marcharte.

—Toda mi familia ha desaparecido—admitió Missandei, caminando tras ella con la vista en el piso. Por el rabillo del ojo, la joven Targaryen notó que era admirada desde las sombras por curiosos que buscaban avistar a Daenys, misma que volaba sobre su cabeza—. No tengo a donde ir, Reina Dragón.

—Puedes permanecer a mi lado, si decides hacerlo—ofreció la pálida mujer con los labios apretados—. Te advierto que conmigo serás testigo de cosas que la mayoría considera imposibles. Pero te aseguro que jamás te haré daño ni te exhibiré como ganado a lobos hambrientos. ¿Estás conmigo?

—El grupo está creciendo—rió Aenar, rodeando el cuello de Missandei después de que ésta asintiera con la cabeza—. Una cosa más que el anciano no aprobará.

—Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones—frunció el ceño la pálida joven al observar una serie de esclavos crucificados en una fila junto a la costa—. ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Dame tu agua, Aenar.

—Es el Paseo del Castigo, mi Señora—Missandei enunció mientras Visenya trepaba para dar de beber a un esclavo flagelado, que se negó completamente a aceptar su ayuda. Como respuesta a los susurros que el hombre había pronunciado en su oído, la mujer Targaryen giró para evitar que sus lágrimas fueran descubiertas—. En este lugar, los esclavos rebeldes son exhibidos como… ejemplo. De esa manera, nadie olvida las consecuencias que trae la desobediencia.

—En la tumba no existen Amos. Estos hombres prefieren la muerte a vivir una vida como esclavos—tragó Visenya, aceptando la mano de Aenar. Cuando el Hijo del Hierro sujetó su cintura para ayudarla a bajar de la tarima donde aquel esclavo había sido clavado, la pálida mujer tomó distancia de su apuesto acompañante—. Donde existe la esclavitud, es negada la dignidad. Cientos de años… y nadie ha hecho nada. Aquellos que niegan la libertad a otros no la merecen ellos mismos.

—Así que ese es tu pequeño secreto—sonrió Aenar antes de inclinarse para susurrar en el oído de la joven Targaryen, que había extendido los brazos para albergar en ellos a Daenys—. Tienes un corazón gentil… y un temperamento de fuego. Logras maravillarme cada segundo—entonces ella abofeteó la mejilla del Hijo del Hierro—. Está bien. Nada de acercamientos sigilosos. Pero es mi deber decirte que un hombre nos vigila desde que salimos de la Plaza del Orgullo. No parece un espía de los Maestros, más bien luce como un…

—¿Caballero? —terminó la joven de plateada cabellera, dejándole saber que también había notado la presencia de aquel perseguidor—. No volveré a ocultarme por temor. Es hora de que aquel inmundo rey conozca de mi existencia. Por cierto, debes quitarte el collar—señaló la marca de esclavitud en el cuello de Missandei, misma que sustentaba las sucias prendas que está vestía—. Debemos ir al mercado. Detesto verte en ese atuendo.

Visenya entonces observó las tiendas en las calles que componían el mercado de Astapor con interés. En Nuevo Ghis, solo había vislumbrado la crueldad de la esclavitud en los mercados. Astapor revelaba ante ella una nueva variedad de productos. Sedas y especias provenientes de Qarth, encajes fabricados en Myr, venenos producidos en Lys y bestias capturadas en las selvas de Sothoryos eran expuestos por los mercaderes. Un hombre de labios azules fijó la mirada en su séquito, pero Visenya decidió ignorarlo.

—Su Majestad no debería gastar oro en una esclava—insistió la mujer de cabello rizado verla extraer de su bota un pequeño saco que contenía en su interior algunas piezas de oro.

—No eres una esclava, ya no más—negó Visenya, y abrazó el cuerpo de Daenys al sumergirse en el mercado. Al divisar el dragón en sus brazos, los compradores le abrieron el paso con los ojos abiertos, lo cual facilitó su camino a través de aquel tumulto. Después de presenciar los horrores que albergaba el Paseo del Castigo, necesitaba una seria distracción—. No conozco los estilos tradicionales. Puedes elegir cualquier prenda que desees.

—El caballero persiste—indicó Aenar después de que Visenya indicara a un mercader atender las necesidades de la traductora—. Debe haber oído la conmoción. Revelar los dragones fue una estupidez. Robert Baratheon no sólo intentara asesinarte por el nombre de tu padre, eres una amenaza para él.

—Ayúdala. Puedo con él—La mujer señaló el interior de la tienda de tela. Aenar le dirigió una mirada de alarma, pero ella se negó a retroceder. Cuando el Hijo del Hierro desapareció de su vista, Visenya permitió que la Reina de Plata gruñera al extraño—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sigues mis pasos? ¿Acaso sois un espía del Maestro de Susurros de los Siete Reinos?

—No, mi Señora—negó el caballero, que ostentaba zonas grises en su corta cabellera. Cuando el hombre cayó sobre una rodilla, con la espada desenvainada, la joven Portadora de Tormentas alzó una ceja con lentitud—. Los rumores circulan con rapidez en las Ciudades Libres. Sé que sois una Targaryen. Sé quiénes son vuestros padres. Sé que poseéis dragones—el hombre retrocedió cuando Daenys chilló en su rostro, dispuesta a chamuscarle las cejas—. Jorah Mormont de la Isla del Oso espera servirle, mi Señora. Sois la legítima Reina de los Siete Reinos.

—¿Reina? Me temo que no soy una Reina—negó Visenya, evitando Daenys saciara su hambre con el cuerpo del hombre frente a ella. Por alguna razón, su querida hija desconfiaba de él—. Ser Jorah Mormont, aprecio vuestras intenciones, pero os aseguro que no deseo los Siete Reinos. Si buscáis un pretendiente al Trono de Hierro, os aconsejo partir en búsqueda de Viserys Targaryen.

—Por favor, mi Señora—insistió el oso, aún de rodillas—. Viserys Targaryen no ha logrado un imposible. Los dragones se creían extintos, pero me hayo en presencia de uno. Sois la Madre de Dragones. Sois la legítima Reina de Poniente, y como tal os solicito un puesto en vuestra Guardia Real. Prometo en nombre del Guerrero pelear por vuestra causa hasta mi último día.

—No poseo una Guardia Real. Soy capaz de protegerme—declaró Visenya, percibiendo como su pequeña hija enroscaba la cola alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Entonces la mujer giró para comprar en un puesto mercante un trozo de carne asada, que Daenys engulló de inmediato. Resultaba evidente que la Reina de Plata extrañaba a Rhaegon—. Os he dicho que no pretendo obtener el Trono de Hierro, sois libre de marcharos.

—Necesitáis protección. Los asesinos del Usurpador pronto caerán sobre vos—continuó el caballero, siguiendo los pasos de la mujer. Daenys, incómoda por la cantidad de atención que recibía, ocultó su forma bajo la corta falda púrpura de su madre—. Si os asesinan, jamás obtendréis vuestra venganza.

—¿Cuál es el crimen que realizasteis, Ser Jorah? No he recibido una educación formal, pero sé lo suficiente. Sois miembro de una Casa del Norte, pero os encontráis en las Ciudades Libres sin un séquito destinado a protegeros—señaló la joven de etérea cabellera, evitando comentar sobre la pobre vestimenta que cubría el cuerpo del hombre—. ¿Porque jurar lealtad a una mujer que acabáis de conocer? No sabéis nada sobre mi, salvo el hecho de que me hayo en compañía de dragones.

De pronto, el caballero arrojó una daga hacia su cabeza. Visenya entonces cayó junto a los pies de Ser Jorah para observar de primera mano como la vida escapaba de los ojos del siniestro hombre que había intentando sorprenderla por la espalda. Tal vez, ella poseía entrenamiento en las armas, pero sus sentidos necesitaban pulirse. Jamás había enfrentado a hombres que carecieran de honor, por lo cual debía aprender a esperar un ataque inesperado.

—Portadora de Tormentas—añadió una voz a sus espaldas, causando que Visenya notara que sus pies la habían alejado demasiado de sus acompañantes. En aquel callejón desprovisto de personas, sólo el desconocido caballero podría brindarle ayuda—. Vendréis conmigo.

—No obedeceré las órdenes de un brujo de segunda categoría—escupió Visenya, y entonces notó que una serie de copias del primer hombre habían bloqueado la única salida—. Un dragón no se arrodilla.

—Permanezca tras de mí, su Majestad—Ser Jorah empujó ligeramente el cuerpo de la mujer después de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Fue entonces que Visenya frunció el ceño y posicionó las manos en sus caderas con indignación.

—Hombres—rodó los ojos la Madre de Dragones. Con los dientes apretados, ella liberó el Lazo de Vhagar y lo usó para decapitar a las horribles copias de un solo golpe. Al girar sobre sus talones, Visenya le ordenó al lazo envolverse en el cuello del mago inútil para obligarlo a caer de rodillas—. ¿Quién te envió? ¿Acaso fue… Robert Baratheon? ¡Habla de una vez!

—No. Su captura ha sido ordenada por los brujos de Qarth. Afirman que es el destino de la Estrella de Sangre permanecer en la Casa de los Eternos—reveló el nauseabundo mago, que entonces desgarró la piel de su cuello en un vano intento de mermar el poder de la Llama de la Verdad—. ¡Apártalo! ¡Quema!

—¿Estrella de sangre? —frunció el ceño la joven mujer antes de molestarse por los gritos que escapaban de la oscura garganta de su prisionero. Con los labios apretados, Visenya procedió a decapitar al mago con la sección restante del lazo—. ¿Aenar? ¿Missandei?

—Aquí estás—corrió el Hijo del Hierro a su encuentro. Cuando éste procedió a abrazarla, la mujer abofeteó a aquel descarado una vez más—. Y estás bien. Veo que conservas tu horrible temperamento. El mercader pervertido… —entonces Aenar notó la presencia del oso, y empujó el cuerpo de la joven pálida tras el suyo por instinto. Una vez más, Visenya observó con indignación la escena frente a ella—. Jorah Mormont. El segundo hombre en entrar a Pyke durante la Rebelión Greyjoy.

—¿Rebelión? —susurró la Madre de Dragones, acariciando la cabeza de una perturbada Daenys. Aunque los Greyjoy eran célebres por orquestar rebeliones fallidas, no había imaginado que éstos hubiesen alzado armas en contra de Robert Baratheon. Por aquella razón, la procedencia de Aenar pareció gustarle un poco más—. Espero que hayan prendido fuego a la flota de ese asqueroso hombre.

—Espero que este incidente haya sido capaz de demostrarle mi lealtad—afirmó Ser Jorah bajo la agria mirada de Aenar. Missandei entonces apartó el cuerpo de la joven Targaryen del cadáver del brujo, que comenzaba a pudrir se bajó los ardientes rayos del sol—. Durante mucho tiempo serví a vuestros padres. Deseo serviros sinceramente, Majestad. Mi espada es vuestra.

—Por lo que puedo apreciar, fue ella quien acabó salvándote, anciano—negó Aenar con los ojos entrecerrados, tomando los brazos de ambas mujeres para sacarlas de aquel sucio callejón—. No necesita el servicio de un anciano que luchó para mantener en el Trono de Hierro el culo del hombre que asesinó a su padre. Ya tiene a su lado a un viejo caballero que moriría por ella.

—¡Aenar! —exclamó Visenya al sentir las garras de la Reina de Plata en sus muslos. Con suavidad, la joven mujer situó a la dragona en sus brazos para mecerla como a un bebé—. Perturbas a Daenys. Y no era necesario que actuaras como un idiota con ese hombre. Soy perfectamente capaz de decidir por mi misma—acarició la cabeza de su hija, que lucía indignada por el altercado con el brujo—. Al menos Missandei ya no luce como un trozo de carne. Puedo agradecerte por ello.

—Podría reconocerlo a leguas de distancia. Te pido que no aceptes la espada de un hombre que luchó por el Usurpador durante la Rebelión de Robert. No sólo asesinó a partidarios de la Casa Targaryen, también fue responsable de hacerle frente a mi familia durante el Asedio de Pyke—escupió Aenar después de que su pequeño séquito perdiera de vista al caballero. Visenya se limitó a fruncir el ceño, pues desconocía la Rebelión Greyjoy—. Dos de mis primos fueron asesinados y el idiota de Theon fue tomado como rehén por los Stark.

—No puedo comentar al respecto. No sabía que los Greyjoy habían alzado sus armas en contra de Robert—entonces Aenar la observó como si una segunda cabeza hubiese brotado de su cuello—. No tuve una educación formal. Solo salía de Valyria para comprar víveres en Nuevo Ghis. Lo siento, pero jamás oí de la Rebelión Greyjoy.

—Es una larga historia—suspiró el Hijo del Hierro antes de señalar los brazos de Missandei. Visenya no había notado que ésta cargaba una serie prendas femeninas—. Pedí al mercader un vestido para ti. Estoy seguro de haber escogido la talla correcta. Conozco a la perfección las tetas de una mujer.

—Ignoraré ese comentario porque es hora de regresar. Un ejército aguarda por mí—negó la Portadora de Tormentas, regresando a la residencia de cortesía que Kraznys le había proporcionado—. No hay vuelta atrás. Puedo ser fuerte. Soy un dragón.

* * *

 **MyCookiemonster95: Lamento de igual manera que esta historia no esté en inglés, pero no confío en mi dominio de la lengua lo suficiente para traducir capítulos tan extensos.**

 **z: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero todos aquellos lectores de esta historia sientan el mismo agrado. ¡Saludos desde Chile!**

 **Para aclarar una duda que tal vez nazca en sus mentes: Aenar Pyke es interpretado por Chris Hemsworth (caracterizado como Eric en Blancanieves y el Cazador) . Si desean saber más de su historia con Euron, háganmelo saber a través de un comentario junto con cualquier otra clase de inquietud.**


	3. Breaker of Chains

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Breaker of Chains**

* * *

Con una melancólica sonrisa en los labios, Visenya observó la luz del amanecer en compañía de Missandei. Los esclavos comenzaban a extinguir las linternas de seda que los Bondadosos Amos encendían cada atardecer para encubrir el horror de la Ciudad Roja.

—El día ha llegado—suspiró la mujer con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La hermosa y ligera armadura de Jaenara Belaerys cubría el cuerpo de la joven Targaryen como una segunda piel—. ¿Sería prudente marchar hacia la Plaza del Orgullo? Desconozco las costumbres comerciales de los esclavistas.

—Los Maestros jamás comienzan el día con el alba. Beben demasiado vino todas las noches. Los esclavos son los encargados de preparar los mercados todas las mañanas—informó la antigua esclava, que entonces tomó nota de la etérea cabellera de la mujer que yacía a su lado—. ¿Mi Señora desea trenzar su cabello?

—Recuerdo haberte pedido que me llamaras Visenya—sonrió la Madre de Dragones, abandonando el balcón debido a la visión que generaba la horrible arpía de Astapor—. Pensaba en cortar mi caballera. Es una molestia al combatir. Siempre termina cubriendo mi rostro como un velo.

—Mi Señora posee una hermosa cabellera—afirmó Missandei con sinceridad, alcanzando un cepillo—. Creo que, trenzado su cabellera de la manera correcta, se tornaría innecesario el cortarla. Si mi Señora lo permite, desearía demostrárselo—entonces Visenya tomó asiento frente a un espejo para observar el trabajo de su nueva amiga. En ese momento, Nymeris trepó las piernas de su madre para acurrucarse en el regazo de la misma—. Son hermosos, Majestad. Jamás creí que algún día tendría el honor de oír el canto de un dragón bebé.

—Hermosas. Son hembras—corrigió Visenya con suavidad, y entonces acarició los diminutos cuernos que yacían en la cabeza del bebé. Rhaegon, que debía ser aún más grande que Balerion, alguna vez había ostentando la misma estatura que sus hermanas. Visenya lograba maravillarse cuando su primogénito batía aquellas alas hechas de cristal, pero le resultaba imposible olvidar que alguna vez había cargado amorosamente a aquella magnífica criatura. Su bebé había crecido para convertirse en un faro de esperanza—. Los dragones son inteligentes, son capaces de comprender la verdadera motivación de un hombre.

—Mi Señora ha causado un enorme revuelo. En la ciudad solo se habla de dragones—musitó Missandei al cepillar el cabello plateado de la joven Targaryen. Durante la tarde del día anterior, Visenya había ordenado a Missandei asistir a Aenar en la compra de víveres para la cena, pues había decidido informarle a Arthur del trato que había pactado con los esclavistas—. Los Buenos Amos están complacidos con el intercambio. Siempre han codiciado el poder del Feudo Franco.

—Arthur no aprueba mis decisiones—negó Visenya antes de olfatear el aire. El aroma a salchichas asadas inundó sus fosas nasales—. Él cree que ocho mil Inmaculados no valen un dragón. Pareciera ser que no me conoce.

—Me temo que debo señalarle que el intercambio le dará el dominio de doce mil seiscientos Inmaculados, su Majestad—entonces Visenya frunció el ceño, y observó a Missandei de manera interrogante—. Ocho mil Inmaculados con su entrenamiento completo, más otros seiscientos que servían como guardia de la ciudad y cinco mil a la espera de ganar su escudo.

—Bueno… creo que es mejor de esa manera—suspiró la Madre de Dragones. Ella no podía quejarse, su ejército albergaría más hombres de lo esperado—. Las Ciudades Libres han dependido históricamente de la esclavitud. ¿Por qué crees que nadie ha intentado cambiar el sistema económico? Puedes hablar con libertad.

—Pienso que… la respuesta se encuentra en múltiples factores, su Majestad. El clima impide a la agricultura prosperar, pues el calor del Desierto Rojo tarde o temprano quema las plantas—entonces Visenya asintió con la cabeza—. La ganadería resulta imposible debido a la escasez de agua, lo cual también influye en la ausencia de cultivos. La pesca no es una opción, pues los Bondadosos Amos han habituado su comportamiento a la trata de esclavos, y los barcos pesqueros que se aventuran más allá de la Bahía de Esclavos son hundidos por piratas. El cobre abunda en las montañas, pero las caravanas mineras son saqueadas por ladrones antes de llegar a las ciudades

—Sólo se necesita una tormenta—apreció la mujer Targaryen con una sonrisa en los labios. Missandei le dirigió una curiosa mirada que Visenya fue capaz de notar debido al espejo—. La leyenda del ave fénix me enseñó que la belleza puede emerger de las cenizas. Algún narraré esa historia para ti.

Visenya agradeció respetuosamente la ayuda de su nueva amiga antes de salir de la habitación. Al entrar a la sala, alzó una ceja debido a la pelea que Aenar mantenía con Vhalia. El Hijo del Hierro intentaba golpear a la dragona con una cuchara de palo, y la bebé gruñía sobre la cabeza de su oponente como una bestia. Al verse descubiertos, ambos decidieron aparentar normalidad.

—Devoró tu comida—Aenar admitió después de unos minutos. Vhalia entonces golpeó la mano del Hijo del Hierro con su cola—. Sé que comprende lo que sucede. Está burlándose de mí a propósito. Estoy seguro de que planea devorar mis piernas.

—No tiene importancia. No tengo hambre—rió Visenya. Arthur había pronunciado las mismas palabras respecto a Rhaegon cuando éste había sido un bebé—. Pueden comer sin mi. Esperaré que terminen. Hay asuntos que debo resolver antes de partir—añadió al tomar a Daenys en sus brazos. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la mujer depositó a la hermosa dragona en una jaula de acero— _. No olvides lo que eres. Un dragón no se arrodilla. Quémalos a todos—_ susurró en el oído de su hija antes de asegurar la cerradura.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces. Ningún ejército vale un dragón—espetó Arthur con los ojos entrecerrados, uniéndose a la mesa. La mujer entonces negó con tristeza al depositar la Corona de Meraxes en su cabeza. Había pensado que él descubriría sus verdaderas intenciones, pero la Espada del Amanecer parecía no conocerla de la manera que ella había esperado—. Los hombres que pelearon por tu padre decidieron hacerlo porque lo amaban… no fueron comprados en un mercado como piezas de carne.

Visenya giró sobre sus talones para evitar que Missandei notara el cambio que sufrían sus ojos al ser víctimas de la magia. Con dificultad, la mujer logró que la lechuza de hielo sobrevolara las calles para recolectar información. La visión que aquellos ojos de cristal proyectaron en su cerebro no la defraudó en lo más mínimo.

Como había predicho, la ciudad esperaba el arribo de Daenys con ansias. Esclavos y hombres libres llenaban las calles, todos empujándose para intentar hacerse con un punto de observación privilegiado. La nobleza observaba la Plaza del Orgullo desde las pirámides escalonadas, o en palanquines dispuestos junto a la tarima de los Bondadosos Amos.

—Es hora—Arthur sacudió sus hombros ligeramente, provocando que la mujer emergiera del trance. Visenya entonces comenzó a recorrer el sendero que la llevaría a obtener un poderoso ejército con ansias. Necesitaba que todo Astapor presenciara lo que sucedería durante el intercambio.

Aenar corrió a su lado cuando la multitud que aguardaba en las calles decidió abrirles paso. De pronto, las puertas de la Plaza del Orgullo fueron abiertas para ella, y Missandei comenzó a traducir las asquerosas palabras del hombre que antiguamente había creído poseer su vida.

—El Amo dice que no han sido probados—Visenya sonrió ligeramente al observar las legiones de Inmaculados que yacían frente a ella. La extensión del ejército era aún más grande de lo que había esperado—. Dice que le conviene que sangren pronto. Hay muchas ciudades de aquí allá, ciudades listas para ser saqueadas. Si captura esclavos, los Amos compraran a los saludables por un buen precio. Quizás, en diez años, algunos de los niños que envié puedan convertirse en Inmaculados. De esa manera, todos prosperarán.

Con los labios apretados, Visenya tomó el látigo que ataba las piernas de Daenys. En medio de exclamaciones de asombro y chillidos agudos, caminó hacia el Amo, y éste arrebató de sus manos la cadena con un zarpazo codicioso. Un horrible látigo de cuero fue empujado contra su pecho.

— ¿Está hecho? —Visenya observó la pequeña figura tallada con el ceño fruncido, pues su mente no era capaz de procesar que un miserable látigo fuera capaz de negar la dignidad humana. En su vigilia, había imaginado una ceremonia mucho más elaborada que aquella.

— _El látigo es suyo_ —Kraznys escupió con los ojos fijos en la Reina de Plata y, sin darle tiempo a Missandei para traducir, Visenya avanzó hacia el frente de las tropas que aguardaban sus órdenes. Por el rabillo del ojo, logró divisar a Ser Jorah entre la multitud de hombres libres que se habían reunido para observar a Daenys.

— _¡Inmaculados!_ —Visenya exclamó sin titubear, y sonrió al notar las expresiones de asombro que había logrado producir. Sólo los chillidos del dragón plateado que intentaba arrancar la cabeza del hombre calvo rompían el ambiente sepulcral que había provocado—. _¡Marchen al frente!_ —alzó el látigo en su mano derecha, y los Inmaculados obedecieron de inmediato—. _¡Alto!_

— _¡Dile a la perra que su bestia no quiere obedecer!_ —Kraznys exclamó en un intento de dominar a la dragona. Daenys intentaba cercenarle el cuello con sus propias garras.

— _¡Un dragón no es un esclavo!_ —La mujer giró sobre sus talones para observar el horrible rostro de los esclavistas—. _¡Un dragón no se arrodilla!_

— _¿Hablas Valyrio? —_ _exclamó uno de los Bondadosos Amos que aguardaban sobre palanquines. Missandei observó a Kraznys con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._

— _Soy Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, de la sangre de la Vieja Valyria. El valyrio es la lengua de mis antepasados_ —La mujer pronunció cada palabra con el mayor grado de perfección, pues su estancia en Valyria había logrado enseñarle la verdadera lengua de los Señores Dragón—. _¡Inmaculados! ¡Maten a los Amos! ¡Maten a los soldados! ¡Maten a todo hombre que sostenga un látigo! ¡Pero no dañen a ningún hombre, mujer o niño que decida deponer sus armas! ¡Corten las cadenas de cada esclavo que vean!_ —al oír los asquerosos gritos de Kraznys, observó con determinación a la Reina de Plata—. _¡Fuego de dragón!_

Daenys entonces bañó el cuerpo del esclavista en llamas. En unos segundos, éste cayó sobre el polvo con el cuerpo completamente carbonizado. A través del Lazo de Vhagar, Visenya cercenó las cabezas de algunos soldados fieles a los Maestros que intentaron atacar por la espalda a su pequeño séquito. En ese momento, Arthur pareció despertar de su letargo para unirse a la pelea que la Madre de Dragones había gestado.

La Plaza del Orgullo estalló en un caos. Los Maestros gritaban por la ayuda de los Inmaculados al intentar huir, pero éstos ignoraron por completo las súplicas. Los soldados se mantuvieron leales a las órdenes de Visenya, avanzando con sus lanzas al ristre, matando a todo hombre que osara defender a los Amos de Astapor.

Cuando un Inmaculado cayó sobre la arena, con una flecha sobresaliendo de su cráneo, la mujer Targaryen enroscó el Lazo de Vhagar en el cuello de la arpía que coronaba una de las entradas a la Plaza del Orgullo. Con los dientes apretados, utilizó el impulso para saltar sobre las murallas repletas de arqueros que disparaban en contra de sus nuevos soldados, que procedieron a ocultar sus cuerpos bajo los escudos que habían costado la vida de un bebé.

Visenya balanceó la Llama de la Verdad como una extensión de su propio brazo para proteger a los Inmaculados que luchaban en terrenos bajos. Al acabar con los arqueros en las torres, la mujer atravesó una ventana para caer en una habitación repleta de soldados y Amos que intentaban informar a las Ciudades Libres de la revuelta de esclavos que había desatado.

Tomando nota de su alrededor, Visenya pateó una mesa para derribar a los soldados más cercanos. Ella frunció el ceño al detener la punta de una lanza con sus brazales de acero valyrio. Había comprado todo Inmaculado en Astapor, pero los que anteriormente habían sido adquiridos por los nobles de la ciudad peleaban para proteger a los Amos. Visenya no deseaba luchar contra ellos, pero sabía que éstos no retrocederían debido a la lealtad ciega que les había sido inculcada.

— _Inmaculados. Les doy una opción. Pueden luchar por hombres que les han negado toda dignidad o hacerse a un lado y permitirme cobrar justicia—_ La mujer Targaryen tensó su espalda, observando cada uno de los rostros a través de sus pestañas. Cuando la mitad de los soldados en la habitación dejaron caer sus lanzas, Visenya dio caza a los Maestros en fuga. Un soldado presionó contra su espalda la empuñadura de una lanza, y la mujer destrozó el arma al presionarla contra sus brazales de acero valyrio.

Al girar sobre sus talones, el Lazo de Vhagar destrozó a los soldados como si éstos se encontraran hechos de papel. Ella hubiese perdonado sus vidas, pero la rendición no había sido una opción para ellos. Con la ayuda de las botas cubiertas de acero valyrio, deslizó sus rodillas por el piso hasta terminar con la vida de los Maestros en fuga.

Al saltar frente a una ventana, pateó el rostro de un Amo a través del cristal. Visenya entonces aterrizó entre los Inmaculados que llevaban a cabo sus órdenes. Cuando los soldados reconocieron su identidad, éstos siguieron sus pasos a través de las calles de Astapor, terminando con la vida de todos aquellos que decidieran demostrar lealtad hacia los esclavistas.

Al terminar el conflicto en las calles, Visenya regresó a la Plaza del Orgullo bañada en sangre. Arthur no tardó en correr a su lado para cerciorarse de su estado físico. Ser Jorah cayó sobre una rodilla, y Aenar enfundó sus hachas gemelas con una mueca en los labios. Missandei sostenía tímidamente a Nymeris y Vhalia, que intentaban ayudar a su causa respirando fuego.

—¡Visenya! —Arthur exclamó en medio de una nube de polvo y cenizas—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Fue una locura! ¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza?

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —La mujer señaló a Ser Jorah. El caballero bajó la cabeza sumisamente, esperando que su participación en la batalla fuera suficiente para demostrarle la lealtad que sentía hacia la Casa Targaryen.

—Peleó y sangró junto a nosotros—Aenar intercedió por el caballero, sorprendiendo a Visenya. Él había sido el principal detractor de Ser Jorah debido a la participación de éste en el Asedio a Pyke—. Puedo confiar en un compañero de armas.

—Permítame servir a su causa, Madre de Dragones—El hombre reiteró una vez más, ofreciéndole su espada como un caballero de antaño.

—Muy bien—asintió Visenya antes de subir a la tarima de los Maestros, cuyos cuerpos carbonizados eran esparcidos en el viento—. ¡Mi nombre es Visenya de la Casa Targaryen! ¡Soy la hija de Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen! —exclamó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, pues esperaba que la noticia llegara a oídos de Robert Baratheon—. _¡Inmaculados! Han sido esclavos toda su vida. Hoy, son libres. Cualquier hombre que desee irse podrá hacerlo, y nadie le hará daño. Les doy mi palabra_ —observó, bajo el sol del ocaso, el rostro ceniciento de los esclavos—. _Juro que todo aquel que se atreva a lastimarlos morirá gritando. Juro que mientras viva sus enemigos no conocerán refugio. Sólo son dignos de libertad aquellos que están dispuestos a morir por ella._ _¿Lucharán a mi lado como hombres libres?_

Visenya tragó saliva cuando el sonido de las lanzas inundó sus oídos. Una multitud de esclavos rodeó la tarima con sonrisas en sus rostros, exclamando en un idioma desconocido para ella. Cuando el valyrio alcanzó sus oídos, la joven comprendió las intenciones de aquella congregación.

— _¡Reina!_ —exclamó la multitud al unísono. Los antiguos esclavos extendían sus brazos en aire. Fue entonces que Visenya dejó caer su cuerpo sobre aquella aglomeración de personas, que ansiosos cargaron a la joven en medio de gritos de felicidad—. _¡Madre!_

* * *

Con las manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre, Visenya observó el interior del comedor que había habilitado para los antiguos esclavos. La ciudad había sido completamente saqueada por su ejército, pero no avanzaría sin tener un plan en mente. Ella era considerada la Reina de Astapor por los habitantes de la ciudad, pero aquello no era suficiente. Necesitaba de líderes ajenos a su propia persona.

—Todos parecen felices—sonrió Visenya. El oro y las piedras preciosas que los Amos habían almacenado servían a una noble causa. Ver a aquellos jóvenes soldados llenar sus estómagos con alimento provocaba en la Portadora de Tormentas una enorme felicidad—. Sin embargo, sé que… me temen.

—El hombre teme aquello que no puede comprender—Ser Jorah enunció solemnemente, sorprendiendo a la joven mujer, pues ésta había pensado que Missandei era quien se hallaba a sus espaldas—. He visto lo suficiente para creer que la magia existe. Es un poder que temo porque no conozco sus límites. A pesar de ello, respeto el alcance de sus acciones. Pudo permanecer oculta, pero decidió actuar por el bien mayor.

—Arthur no piensa de la misma manera—negó con la cabeza Visenya. Víctima de la indignación había destruido todas y cada una de las arpías en la ciudad con sus poderes de hielo. Después de ello, el temor de la población no se había hecho esperar—. Pero no necesito de su aprobación. No soy una niña, y no puedo continuar ocultándome por temor—entonces el fuego rodeó una de sus manos—. ¿Podría hablarme un poco de la Rebelión Greyjoy, Ser Jorah? Sé que parecerá una locura, pero no había oído hablar de ella hasta que Aenar la mencionó en aquel callejón.

—Años después de que Robert Baratheon tomara el Trono de Hierro, Balon Greyjoy declaró la independencia de las Islas del Hierro—Visenya asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en las escaleras del comedor para oír el solemne relato de su nuevo asesor—. Lord Greyjoy creía que el gobierno del Usurpadoe era todavía inestable y que carecía de apoyo entre la nobleza, por lo que no sería capaz de reunir un ejército contra él. Además, confiaba en la superioridad naval de la Flota de Hierro contra la Flota Real. La rebelión en sí comenzó cuando Euron y Victarion Greyjoy quemaron la flota Lannister en el puerto de Lannisport—al oír el nombre del repugnante hombre que había intentado violarla, Visenya apretó los puños—. Lord Greyjoy envió pequeñas incursiones de saqueadores al continente, pero éstas terminaron con la muerte de su hijo Rodrik. Stannis Baratheon unió la Flota Real a la Flota Redwyne, y pronto lograron destruir la Flota del Hierro. El Usurpador en persona comandó el ataque a Pyke. Las fuerzas de Robert asaltaron el muro sur con máquinas de asedio y derrumbaron la torre sur. Thoros de Myr fue el primero en cruzar la brecha, blandiendo una espada en llamas. La lucha fue cruenta, pero el castillo fue tomado. Lord Greyjoy se rindió y su último hijo vivo fue tomado por los Stark. La rebelión no hizo más que consolidar a Robert en el Trono de Hierro.

—No sé qué decir—suspiró Visenya al entrelazar sus dedos—. Aenar perdió varios de sus familiares en aquella batalla. Comprendo el dolor en su corazón, y siento la melancolía en sus palabras, Ser Jorah. Añora regresar con su familia.

—He avergonzado a mi familia, Majestad. No tengo derecho a regresar, y si lo hiciera Ned Stark me cortaría la cabeza—admitió el caballero con tristeza. Visenya entonces tomó una de sus manos para reconfortarlo—. Su tío es un hombre de honor, nadie puede decir lo contrario.

—Mi tío… jamás he pensado en los Stark como parte de mi familia. Todos me abandonaron al nacer—Visenya se puso de pie para aguardar la llegada de Missandei en los terrenos aledaños a la Pirámide de Cristal. El día anterior había recubierto la pirámide central de Astapor con una capa de hielo, por lo cual los habitantes de la ciudad habían decidido renombrarla en honor a su nueva apariencia. Aunque aquella muestra de poder había causado que los últimos Maestros con vida hincaran la rodilla, sabía que las personas comenzaban a temerle—. Sé que en el fondo piensa que soy una Fuegoscuro, y no puedo culparlo, Ser Jorah. Arthur se encargó de ocultar todos los registros de mi filiación cuando partió de Poniente. Puedo asegurarle que soy una Targaryen legítima.

—El nombre de su padre sustentará su reclamo al Trono de Hierro cuando cruce el Mar Angosto, Majestad—el caballero acarició la empuñadura de su nueva espada. Visenya había saqueado en persona la armería de los Inmaculados para proporcionarles a sus consejeros la indumentaria bélica apropiada. Como consecuencia de ello, Ser Jorah había ganado una nueva armadura, que éste había adaptado para que luciera como las escamas de un dragón—. Si desea reinar los Siete Reinos, debe demostrar quién es.

—No deseo tomar los Siete Reinos—rió Visenya con sinceridad, sorprendido al oso. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia los antiguos esclavos que pasaban a su lado, quienes no podían creer que Mhysa caminara entre ellos como una persona común—. Todo lo que mis ancestros hicieron fue librar una guerra de furia durante trescientos años. Aegon unificó Poniente en un solo trono, pero no hizo más que eso. Todo anciano en los Siete Reinos debe haber experimentado al menos una guerra a causa de los Targaryen. Cruzar el Mar Angosto sosteniendo que bajo el reinado de una Targaryen los Siete Reinos experimentarían una vez más paz y prosperidad, sería una hipocresía de mi parte—subió algunas escaleras con tranquilidad, aunque su acompañante se aseguraba de mantener la guardia en alto, pues los Maestros podrían intentar asesinarla de improvisto—. Poniente jamás ha sido mi hogar. Los Siete Reinos sacaron a relucir lo peor de mi familia. En este lugar, puedo intentar hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, comenzar una vez más—respiró profundamente el aroma de la costa. Con el paso de los días, había desaparecido la asquerosa esencia que los cuerpos quemados desprendían—. Cuando ves que algo malo sucede en el mundo puedes hacer algo o no hacer nada. Todos han hecho nada durante demasiado tiempo.

—Majestad, presento ante usted los oficiales de los Inmaculados—Missandei caminó hacia la Portadora de Tormentas con una pequeña legión de soldados pisándole los talones.

— _No escogieron esta vida_ —Visenya comenzó con firmeza, permitiendo que la brisa meciera los rizos que la Corona de Meraxes no era capaz de contener—. _Ahora, son hombres libres. Libres de tomar sus decisiones. ¿Han seleccionado a un líder de entre uno de ustedes?_ —entonces los Inmaculados movieron sus cuerpos para revelar a un joven de baja estatura—. _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ —Visenya apretó los puños al examinar los ojos del joven. Cuando Arthur relataba los sucesos de la Rebelión de Robert, sus ojos adquirían cierta clase de tristeza. Los ojos que le devolvían la mirada habían sido forjados por la muerte y el dolor, al igual que los ojos de la Espada del Amanecer.

— _Gusano Gris._

— _¿Gusano Gris?_ —La mujer repitió con lentitud, y entonces giró sobre sus talones para buscar una respuesta en su escriba.

—A los niños Inmaculados se les da nombre cuando los cortan. Gusano Gris. Mosca Roja. Rata Negra. Nombres que les recuerdan lo que son: alimañas.

— _De ahora en adelanta escogerán su propio nombre. Les dirán a sus soldados que hagan lo mismo. Descarten su nombre de esclavo. Escojan los nombres que sus padres les dieron, o cualquier otro. Escojan un nombre que los haga sentirse orgullosos_ —Visenya tragó saliva. El único arrepentimiento que había nacido en su corazón era el no haber asesinado con sus propias manos a todos y cada uno de los Maestros.

— _Gusano Gris me da orgullo_ —intervino el joven Inmaculado, sorprendiendo a la mujer de cabello blanco—. _Es un nombre con suerte. El nombre con el que éste nació está maldito. El nombre que tenía cuando fue tomado como esclavo. Pero Gusano Gris es el nombre que éste tenía cuando la Madre de Dragones le devolvió su libertad._

— _Agradezco tus palabras, pero Gusano Gris no es un nombre que demuestre honor. Gusano Gris es el nombre con el que los Amos designaron una posesión. Es el nombre con el que intentaron arrebatarte toda humanidad_ —negó Visenya, y entonces sujetó las manos del nuevo Comandante de los Inmaculados. Cuando éste le comunicó con la mirada la firmeza de su decisión, ella tragó saliva—. _¿Aún así escoges llamarte de esa manera? Entonces intentaré honrar esa fe. Intentaré honrar la fe de todo liberto en Astapor_ —enunció con firmeza, comunicando a los oficiales que transmitieran sus palabras a los soldados que estarían bajo su mando—. _Debes acompañarme, Gusano Gris._

—De prisa, Majestad. No es seguro que camine por la ciudad sin la protección de una Guardia Real—Ser Jorah tomó uno de los brazos de Visenya para instarla a correr. El oso había interpretado como un peligro la apertura de los mercados y la creciente cantidad de personas que comenzaban a transitar en ellos.

—Creo ser capaz de defenderme—afirmó Visenya al subir las escaleras que conducían a la Pirámide de Cristal. Al arribar a la habitación que había designado como Sala del Consejo, la joven tomó asiento en la silla principal—. Ofrezco mis disculpas a todos. Un importante asunto requería de mi presencia. Es mi deber presentar a Gusano Gris, Comandante de los Inmaculados—entonces indicó con una mano que todos tomaran sus respectivos lugares en la mesa—. _Pueden manifestar su opinión con libertad. Les aseguro que intentaré remediar sus inquietudes de la mejor manera posible._

Visenya entonces observó los rostros de sus asesores, alzando ligeramente una ceja. Como señal de buena voluntad, había seleccionado tres ancianos oriundos de Astapor para que éstos gobernaran la ciudad en su ausencia. Missandei en persona había propuesto los nombres.

— _Con el debido respeto, Majestad_ —Zion, antiguo erudito, aclaró su garganta con timidez—. _Astapor es una ciudad árida, los pocos alimentos que logran prosperar en estas tierras son de baja calidad. Hemos dependido históricamente del comercio con otras ciudades. En lugar de sembrar las tierras aledañas, el oro y la mano de obra deberían utilizarse para instaurar una guardia que proteja la ciudad. Los Maestros tarde o temprano intentarán retomar el control._

— _Conozco el estado en que se encuentran las defensas, pero les aseguro que incluso el ejército más grande del mundo no lograría sobrevivir sin alimento_ —debatió la mujer, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa—. _Comprendo la preocupación de todos ustedes. Sé que la escasez de agua ha impedido el desarrollo comercial de Astapor, pero les aseguro que aquella dificultad no será un impedimento bajo mi reinado. Demostraremos que los Maestros no son necesarios en el mundo_ —al notar las miradas de desconcierto, Visenya suspiró—. _Por una razón me llaman Portadora de Tormentas. Les aseguro que no es un simple título ceremonial._

—Conseguí los mapas que deseabas—Aenar intervino, pues había presenciado con sus propios ojos el poder de la Madre de Dragones. Él no podía culpar a los ancianos que integraban el Consejo de Astapor. Visenya debía invocar una tormenta frente a ellos para que éstos verdaderamente creyeran que poseía esa habilidad—. Los Bondadosos Amos subestimaron tu fuerza, pero la Ciudad Amarilla estará advertida. Yunkai es mucho más rica que Astapor. Me temo que los Sabios Maestros contrataran mercenarios.

—Aenar habla con verdad, Majestad—Ser Jorah señaló la Ciudad Amarilla en el mapa dispuesto sobre la mesa—. Un modesto khalasar Dothraki pudo haber tomado esta ciudad. Visité Yunkai un par de veces cuando luchaba con la Compañía Dorada. No será una conquista sencilla.

— _Sin su presencia, los Maestros conspiraran para traer de regreso la esclavitud. Ellos temen su poder_ —manifestó Xeru, un antiguo sanador que poseía algunos conocimientos mágicos—. _No lograremos resistir sin Inmaculados. La mayoría de nosotros jamás ha empuñando un arma._

— _¿Es posible que dos mil Inmaculados permanezcan en la ciudad?_ —Visenya observó el rostro de Gusano Gris, que asintió solemnemente con la cabeza—. _Dos mil Inmaculados permanecerán en Astapor como guardias, el resto marchará conmigo a Yunkai. Durante mi ausencia, los terrenos cercanos a la ciudad deberán ser sembrados con toda clase de semillas. Deberán construir recolectores que almacenen el agua de lluvia para dar de beber al ganado. La lechuza permanecerá en la Sala del Consejo. Prohíbo terminantemente que sea cambiada de lugar_ —señaló el ave de hielo que yacía en medio de la mesa—. _Les aseguro que sabré si una rebelión se gesta dentro de los muros de esta ciudad. No mostraré misericordia a los responsables. Pueden retirarse._

—Portadora de Tormentas… —negó Aenar con una sonrisa cuando el Consejo de Astapor abandonó la habitación—. Debo admitir que tomar Yunkai es una buena idea. Tus dragones necesitan crecer. Pasaran décadas antes de que oscurezcan ciudades enteras cuando las sobrevuelen.

—Has permanecido silencio. No es una buena señal—Visenya fijó la mirada en Arthur. La Espada del Amanecer observaba el mapa que representaba la Bahía de Esclavos con atención—. ¿Qué es lo que te perturba?

—Mi deber es protegerte de todo aquel que intente ponerle fin a tu vida. En un par de días, has causado que una inmensa cantidad de personas deseen verte muerta. Pronto los asesinos del Usurpador caerán sobre nosotros—negó Arthur con la cabeza, y entonces reparó en la lechuza de hielo que permanecía inmóvil como una estatua—. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, has comenzado a experimentar con magia una vez más. La última vez que decidiste hacerlo terminaste…

—Entrando a un enorme incendio—terminó Visenya, balanceando un pie bajo la mesa—. Entré al incendio y salí de él completamente ilesa. Deberías saber muy bien que el fuego no es capaz de matarme—espetó con el ceño fruncido, pues Arthur actuaba como un niño—. Eres uno de los mejores caballeros en la historia de Poniente, el guerrero más hábil de la Guardia Real y un gran estratega militar. Tu silencio no contribuye a esta causa.

—No lograríamos triunfar en una batalla contra la Compañía Dorada—habló la Espada del Amanecer, analizando el mapa que detallaba la infraestructura de la Ciudad Amarilla—. Las murallas se hayan resguardadas con ballesteros y lanceros. La ciudad lograría resistir un asedio.

—Dudo que la Compañía Dorada sea contratada, Ser Arthur—negó el oso, que aún veía a su consejero más leal con asombro. Ser Jorah le había comunicado que en los Siete Reinos se creía que Ned Stark había acabado con la vida de la Espada del Amanecer—. Pocas ciudades lograrían pagar la cuota de la Compañía Dorada. Un jinete tardaría seis días en llegar a Yunkai desde Astapor. Mi recomendación es partir con rapidez, de esa manera restringiremos el tiempo de los Sabios Maestros.

—Muy bien. Agradezco su consejo—asintió Visenya al ponerse de pie—. Montaremos a Yunkai en breve. Preparen los aditamentos necesarios para ello. He jurado dar caza a todo hombre que comercie con la vida humana, la Ciudad Amarilla solo es el escondite de aquellos déspotas.

* * *

—Rompedora de Cadenas… —musitó Visenya al observar las desoladas tierras arenosas que yacían entre Astapor y Yunkai. A su alrededor, los libertos comenzaban a erguir un improvisado campamento—. _Lamento no poder serles de ayuda. Me temo que no puedo cocinar alimentos comestibles—_ enfocó la mirada en las verduras que picaba. Un enorme caldero era sostenido sobre el fuego, pues más personas de las esperadas habían decidido seguirla. Con una sonrisa, la joven vertió el fruto de su trabajo en la sopa que era cocinada por una anciana—. _Huele muy bien._

— _Madre no debería encontrarse en este lugar. Madre tiene el poder para vencer a los Maestros. Si Madre muere, ellos ganarán—_ declaró un joven liberto con los ojos vidriosos. Visenya había escapado de su Guardia Real para pasar un poco de tiempo con el pueblo llano, pues necesitaba conocer de primera mano las inquietudes de los mismos. Parecía ser que ellos jamás habían esperado que la Madre de Dragones decidiera acompañarlos durante la cena, pues muchos libertos formaban un círculo a su alrededor.

— _No teman. Puedo cuidar de mí misma—_ sonrió Visenya a la multitud que observaba sus acciones. Niños que antes habían estado desnudos y hambrientos rodearon el tronco que había escogido como asiento—. _El estado de estos… caminos… es decepcionante. Los Maestros sostienen que la riqueza extraída de la esclavitud es suficiente para olvidar la injusticia, pero jamás han hecho nada por mejorar las condiciones de vida del pueblo. Es necesario un camino que conecte las ciudades de la Bahía de Esclavos._

Para llegar acercarse a Yunkai, habían debido cruzar ríos sin puentes y quebradas plagadas de animales salvajes. Muchas veces las rocas del camino habían destruido las ruedas de las carretas que transportaban los víveres, lo cual había retrasado su viaje. Cuando tomara control de la Bahía de Esclavos, construiría un camino que conectara cada ciudad y pueblo.

— _Los Maestros sólo velan por sí mismos, Madre_ —un joven añadió con el ceño fruncido. La cabras que transportaban dejaron escapar un berrido cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Visenya entonces ayudó a servir la sopa que las mujeres cocinaban. Los libertos formaron una fila frente a ella para recibir de la Rompedora de Cadenas un cuenco con comida. De pronto, un niño acarició la hoja de Hermana Oscura con una sonrisa curiosa.

— _Perteneció a una gran guerrera, la Reina Oscura de Aegon el Conquistador_ —Visenya tomó asiento en medio de los infantes para narrarles aquella historia. Ellos jamás debían haber oído de la conquista de Aegon debido a los Maestros. Eran pocos aquellos que lograban costear una educación de calidad—. _Hace trescientos años, Aegon Targaryen emprendió la conquista de los Siete Reinos. Aunque su ejército era más pequeño que todas las huestes en Poniente, Aegon tenía de su lado los últimos tres dragones en el mundo. Junto a sus hermanas, Rhaenys y Visenya, triunfo en cada batalla. Aegon montó a Balerion el Terror Negro, que oscurecía ciudades enteras cuando las sobrevolaba. Rhaenys cabalgó sobre Meraxes, que podía devorar caballos enteros de un mordisco. Visenya montó a Vhagar, cuyo feroz aliento era capaz de derretir armaduras_ —la mujer sonrió cuando notó la emoción en el rostro de los niños—. _El nombre de esta espada es Hermana Oscura, y perteneció a Visenya. Más tarde, fue empuñada por uno de los mejores guerreros en la historia de Poniente, Aemon el Caballero Dragón. Aemon sirvió en la Guardia Real de Aegon el Indigno, y murió protegiéndolo de un grupo de asesinos aún cuando Aegon lo había insultado toda su vida. Ahora, es mi deber empuñarla con honor._

— _Quisiera convertirme en un caballero_ —suspiró un niño que observaba a Hermana Oscura con adoración. Ella prefería la espada de Visenya por sobre el arma de Aegon el Conquistador—. _Los caballeros protegen a los débiles. Los caballeros tienen la fuerza para cambiar la historia._

— _La historia de Poniente se cimienta en las proezas de grandes guerreros_ —sonrió la mujer, recordando las historias para dormir que Arthur le había narrado durante la infancia—. _Aemon Targaryen exhibió tal manejo de la espada que le valió el derecho a portar a Hermana Oscura, intervino en la Rebelión de Dorne y sirvió a cuatro reyes antes de morir heroicamente. Cregan Stark enfrentó al Caballero Dragón en combate, el mismo Aemon dijo que era el mejor guerrero que había enfrentado. Ser Gwayne Corbray se batió en duelo con Daemon Fuegoscuro durante más de una hora en la Batalla del Prado Hierbarroja; hasta la fecha ha sido uno de los mejores combates en la historia de los Siete Reinos_ —rugió de forma juguetona, causando que los niños rieran—. _Aunque las acciones de aquellos hombres merecen mi respeto, creo que el mejor caballero en la historia de Poniente es Ser Arthur Dayne. Arthur es un gran guerrero, de los pocos que logran manejar dos espadas simultáneamente. Él podría derrotar con una sola mano a todo un ejército mientras orina con la otra_ —su público rió en voz baja—. _Lo mejor de todo es que él sigue vivo, que viaja con nosotros. Es un honor tenerlo a mi lado._

—¡Majestad! —Ser Jorah exclamó, corriendo a través de las arenosas quebradas para llegar a su lado—. Ser Arthur la ha buscado en todas partes. No es seguro para usted estar en este lugar. Debe acompañarme.

—El lugar de una Reina está junto a su pueblo. Estas personas no han hecho nada que atente contra mi integridad—Visenya depositó su cuenco vacío en los baldes de agua junto al fuego. Aunque amaba la sopa de Arthur debía admitir que la comida de aquellas mujeres era mucho mejor—. Además, los pequeños caballeros no permitirán que una damisela sufra—revolvió la cabellera de un niño, que asintió ante sus palabras. De pronto, sus acompañantes retrocedieron temerosamente—. ¿Un león?

—No, mi Reina—negó Ser Jorah al divisar a la bestia que acechaba el campamento. Con lentitud, el caballero depositó una mano sobre el brazo de la mujer para instar la a correr—. Su pelaje es blanco, se trata de un hrakkar. No es común hallarlos fuera del Mar Dothraki, pero debemos ahuyentarlo. Se trata de un animal bastante peligroso.

—¡No! —exclamó Visenya cuando Aenar tensó su arco. El animal era bastante grande, pero no era una bestia salvaje ni merecía morir por el miedo de hombres sobreprotectores—. No te atrevas a lastimarlo, Aenar Pyke—señaló con un dedo el arma que yacía en manos del Hijo del Hierro. En ese momento, Visenya se apartó de Jorah para caminar hacia el enorme animal que acechaba a los libertos—. Primero dispara y luego pregunta… ese el problema del mundo.. —negó la mujer, rodeando al hrakkar para llegar a su sección media. El animal cayó sobre la arena, lo cual intensificó los nervios de Jorah, pero Visenya continuó acercándose a él. Con una pequeña sonrisa, la mujer acarició el vientre del animal y extrajo de sus patas traseras la punta de una flecha que debía haberlo torturado por bastante tiempo—. Tranquilo. Estarás bien.

Entonces el hrakkar recargó la cabeza en el regazo de Visenya y comenzó a ronronear como un pequeño gato. Aenar compartió una mirada con Jorah cuando la mujer acarició la melena del león blanco.

—Visenya… —Arthur negó con la cabeza ante la imagen frente a él. En ese momento, la mujer observó los ojos azules del animal con lástima. Si los leones comprendieran el como los Lannister utilizaban su figura de una manera tan descarada, seguramente asesinarían a todos y cada uno de ellos—. Apartarte de él lentamente.

—¿Por qué? Él sólo necesitaba ayuda—frunció el ceño Visenya, compartiendo una mirada con la inofensiva criatura. El temor de los hombres había acabado con la mayoría de las bestias fantásticas que alguna vez habían caminado en el mundo. Ella no contribuiría al sufrimiento de los pocos animales que habían logrado sobrevivir al hombre—. No desea lastimarme. Es curioso que esto te sorprenda, Arthur. Eres tú quien me llama Domadora de Bestias.

—Cuando el kraken se una al dragón, el mundo caerá de rodillas—entonces Visenya liberó al hrakkar para oír la voz que susurraba en la brisa. Ella alzó una mano para detener a sus consejeros—. Desconfía del oso. La estrella caída te oculta un secreto. No confíes en el dragón de la araña, es menos que la sombra de una serpiente. Pronto vendrá por ti el hombre sin rostro.

—Solo debo desconfiar de ti, Shiera Estrellademar—espetó Visenya, percibiendo la magia que desprendían las velas de cristal. En ese momento, cerró los ojos y utilizó la conexión que las velas creaban para transportar su mente a Qarth, donde la bastarda de Aegon IV se ocultaba bajo una máscara—. Eres idéntica a Cuervo de Sangre, no me sorprende que ambos terminaran en la cama. No me interesan tus crípticas advertencias. Puedes irte al infierno junto a tus amantes—entonces Visenya concentró su poder en las velas de cristal para hacerlas estallar—. Si intentas una vez más entrar a mi mente… ni la sangre de doncellas logrará salvarte.

* * *

—Logro divisar los muros. Como supusimos, los Sabios Maestros han contratado mercenarios para defender la ciudad. Se trata de los Segundos Hijos, a juzgar por la espada rota en el estandarte—Aenar enfundó su pequeño catalejo myriense—. No poseemos caballería ni armas de asedio, y has dejado atrás una gran parte de tu ejército. Espero que hayas ideado un grandioso plan. No quisiera ser parte de otra rebelión fallida.

—Con dos mil Inmaculados patrullando la Ciudad Roja, será mucho más difícil para los Bondadosos Amos restablecer la esclavitud—Visenya intervino con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. A pesar de la distancia, lograba divisar los jinetes que custodiaban los muros de Yunkai—. ¿Cuántos son?

—Dos mil. Se trata de una compañía dirigida por un bravoosi llamado Mero, el Bastardo del Titán. Los Segundos Hijos huyeron de la Batalla de Qohor, que posteriormente fue ganada con la ayuda de los Inmaculados—asintió Visenya, y entonces disparó una curiosa mirada hacia el Hijo del Hierro—. Una vez pensé en huir de Euron y unirme a una compañía de mercenarios. Pensaba en luchar hasta ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar un enorme barco. El mar siempre ha sido mi pasión. Mi sueño es surcar los mares más allá del Mundo Conocido y mapear tierras inexploradas en nombre de la Casa Greyjoy.

—Jamás conocí a mis padres, pero no recuerdo haber deseado hacerlo. Su estúpido actuar me hizo quien soy, y por ello les agradezco. Pero jamás los perdonaré. Comprendo los sentimientos que albergas hacia… Euron—tragó Visenya al recordar el trágico romance que habían experimentado sus padres—. Ansias ser llevar el apellido Greyjoy.

—Basta de sentimentalismos, provocas que la temperatura disminuya—espetó Aenar con los brazos cruzados, sorprendiendo a la mujer. Ella no había percibido la gélida brisa que se expandía por la colina, pues su cuerpo no era capaz de sentir frío ni calor—. No puedes desencadenar una nevada en medio del desierto. Debemos librar una batalla. No hay tiempo para tus locos experimentos.

—Regresa al campamento. Comunícale a Missandei que deseo tener una audiencia con los líderes de aquella compañía de mercenarios—alzó una mano Visenya, indicando con la cabeza la tienda principal. Cuando Aenar descendió la colina, la mujer arrastró sus botas de cuero—. _Rhaegon…_ —sonrió tristemente cuando la arena frente a ella fue removida por una fuerza invisible. Visenya entonces acarició con la yema de sus dedos las suaves escamas de su primogénito, que permanecía oculto debido a las mismas—. _¿Qué haces aquí? No es seguro para ti. Deberías estar cuidando de tus hermanos. Sabes que Jhae y Duncan no pueden dejar de luchar_ —entonces el dragón invisible acarició el cuerpo de su madre con las escamas que yacían en medio de sus ojos. Rhaegon fácilmente lograría avergonzar el tamaño de Balerion—. _También los extraño, pero me niego a permitir que la injusticia reine en el corazón de los hombres. Si nadie protege este mundo es mi deber hacerlo, y lo haré sin su ayuda. No son mis esclavos ni armas de guerra, son mis hijos Vete, Rhaegon. No regreses._

Visenya lloró en silencio cuando una enorme ráfaga de aire sacudió su cuerpo, lo cual le indicó que su primogénito había emprendido el vuelo. Aunque los dragones utilizados por los valyrios habían sido engendrados para que sirvieran como armas de guerra, se negaba a permitir que sus hijos siguieran el mismo camino. Las bestias fantásticas desaparecían debido a la codicia humana, el fénix era una prueba de ello. Visenya no deseaba que los dragones volvieran a extinguirse por culpa de una guerra.

—Se ha enviado un mensajero al campamento de los Segundos Hijos, Majestad—le informó Missandei una vez que arribó al campamento. Visenya limpió con las manos la arena que cubría su traje, el cual había sido importado desde Qarth. Aunque odiaba aquella estúpida ciudad debido a los brujos, debía admitir que las prendas confeccionadas en ella eran exquisitas—. Si mi atrevimiento es permitido, Su Gracia luce… triste.

—Yo… debí despedirme de un ser amado. Te aseguro que no es nada que no logre superar—Visenya limpió sus lágrimas, pues no podía permitir que sus enemigos hallaran en ella un rastro de debilidad—. Si mi familia estaba obsesionada con dragones, los ghiscarios lo están con esa horrible arpía. Coser animales en la ropa no transforma a los hombres en bestias. El emblema de mi familia es una exageración, pero respeto el simbolismo que se haya tras el—señaló una bandera negra ondeando en el viento, pues un dragón de tres cabezas se hallaba pintado en ella—. Si hay batalla, quiero que te alejes. Mi deber es luchar junto a mi pueblo. No sería una Reina digna de admiración si no arriesgara mi vida.

—¿Furia de Invierno estuvo aquí? —Arthur alzó una ceja hacia la joven de cabello blanco, que asintió con la cabeza al ingresar a la tienda principal. Aunque Rhaegon era invisible la mayor parte del tiempo, la Espada del Amanecer había aprendido a reconocer los signos que delataban su presencia—. Los Segundos Hijos… somos capaces de vencerlos, pero causarán problemas.

—Mi deber es intentar negociar con esos hombres. Triplicamos en número a los Segundos Hijos, pero no puedo permitir que mi pueblo muera en batalla—suspiró Visenya, y entonces observó el solemne rostro de Gusano Gris—. _Confío en sus habilidades, pero deseo que disfruten la vida como seres humanos libres de toda atadura. No podrán hacerlo si mueren luchando contra mercenarios._

Cuando Ser Jorah aclaró su garganta, Visenya enfocó la mirada en el grupo de hombres que avanzaba hacia su tienda. Vestidos con trozos de diferentes armaduras, los mercenarios aguardaron que Missandei comenzara las presentaciones adecuadas.

—Majestad, permítame presentarle a los capitanes de los Segundos Hijos—La escriba comenzó con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre—. Mero de Braavos, Prendhal Na Ghezn y…

—Daario Naharis—El hombre más joven terminó por su amiga, ofreciéndole una mirada bastante intensa en el proceso.

— ¿Eres la supuesta Madre de Dragones? —Mero rió como un idiota, y entonces caminó para sentarse junto a la Reina—. Tienes las mejores tetas que he visto. Comprendo porque tantos hombres luchan por ti. Lucharía por esas tetas si no hubiera tomado el oro de los esclavistas.

— _¿Desea que corte la lengua de este hombre, mi Reina?_ —indagó Gusano Gris, causando que Visenya alzara una mano. De no ser por aquel gesto, la Espada del Amanecer hubiese cortado la cabeza del mercenario como si se tratara de un trozo de queso.

— _Estos hombres son nuestros invitados_ —negó la mujer antes de enfocar la mirada en los capitanes—. Lo soy. Soy la Madre de Dragones y tengo una propuesta para ustedes.

—Quítate la ropa—espetó Mero con una sonrisa lasciva, enseñándole la lengua—. Tal vez te entregue a mis Segundos Hijos.

—Diez mil Inmaculados amenazan Yunkai. Aún soy joven, no poseo la suficiente experiencia militar, pero un capitán diestro como tú tal vez logre explicarme como los Segundos Hijos planean salir vivos de esto—declaró Visenya con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Missandei entonces sirvió un poco de vino en las copas de los capitanes—. Les ofrezco luchar por mí. No pueden ganar esta batalla y lo saben.

—No tienes caballería, no tienes armas de asedio y los rumores dicen que tus dragones tienen el tamaño de un perro—señaló Daario Naharis mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino—. Quien triunfa en una batalla no siempre tiene la mayor cantidad de hombres, preciosa.

—Lo sé muy bien—asintió Visenya. Aegon Targaryen jamás habría conquistado los Siete Reinos con sólo la ayuda de sus hombres—. La amenaza aquí soy yo. Les doy una opción: luchar por mí, desertar o morir.

—¿Acaso esperas que creamos que una mujercita decapitó a decenas de esclavistas con una cuerda mágica? Los viejos siempre inventan historias para asustar a los verdaderos guerreros—rió Mero, derramando un poco de vino sobre las almohadas que decoraban el banco de seda en el que se hallaba sentada—. Todos serán esclavos cuando la batalla termine. Si me muestras el coño tal vez los salve.

—Subestimas a tu enemigo. Una mujercita como yo sabe que ese es un error fatal—sonrió Visenya, y entonces sopló en la copa de Mero. El idiota dejó caer la copa cuando ésta comenzó a resquebrajarse por el frío—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso temes que la mujercita corte tu cabeza con la cuerda mágica? —admiró la sorpresa en el rostro del capitán que yacía a su lado con satisfacción—. Si eligen luchar por mi, jamás necesitaran otro contrato. Si eligen marcharse, no ordenaré que sean perseguidos. Si eligen luchar por Yunkai, no les mostraré misericordia. Les ofrezco dos días para pensar—entonces realizó un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole a Gusano Gris que expulsara a los capitanes de su tienda.

—No he participado en una batalla desde que murió tu padre, pero te aseguro que mataré a ese hombre primero—espetó Arthur, acariciando la empuñadura de Hermana Oscura—. Debes permanecer en el interior de esta tienda. Enviaran hombres a asesinarte. Debemos reforzar la seguridad, Gusano Gris.

—¿Acaso soy una niña? —Visenya cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con molestia. Arthur emergió de la tienda para modificar las defensas del campamento en compañía del Comandante de los Inmaculados—. Si hay batalla, Ser Jorah, lucharé junto a ustedes. ¿Qué clase de Reina sería si no intentara proteger a mi pueblo?

* * *

Visenya acarició sus brazos al sentir el agua contra su piel desnuda. Aunque no era capaz de sentir el calor que el agua desprendía, apreciaba la relajante sensación.

—No es necesario que añadas esencias en el agua. Viví la mayor parte de mi vida en las ruinas de Valyria. No necesito lujos y extravagancias—rió la mujer desnuda cuando Missandei intentó verter el contenido de un frasco en la bañera de cobre—. ¿Podrías enseñarme a hablar los dialectos de las Ciudades Libres? Si pretendo que el pueblo confíe en mi, debo aprender su idioma. En este momento, sólo soy una invasora extranjera. Puedo imaginar las barbaridades que los Maestros han difundido.

—No es necesario que aprenda, Majestad—negó Missandei al deslizar por sus hombros una suave esponja de baño—. Jamás he oído una pronunciación más perfecta del valyrio. Me temo que ha avergonzado mis habilidades lingüísticas.

Visenya sonrió suavemente, permitiendo que la antigua esclava atara sus rizos con un prendedor. Aunque le resultaba más cómodo mantener su cabellera suelta, no podía negar que las trenzas que Missandei realizaba en su cabello comenzaban a encantarla.

—Bueno… Arthur solía decirme que nací hablando valyrio, pero no creo ser tan buena con los idiomas como tú.

De pronto, un hombre ataviado con la armadura de un Inmaculado inmovilizó a Missy. Un cuchillo fue presionado contra la garganta de la indefensa mujer.

—Si grita, ella morirá.

—Daario Naharis—Visenya reconoció aquellos ardientes ojos. Ella contuvo el deseo de resoplar, pues era perfectamente capaz de luchar sin la ayuda de un hombre—. Te han enviado a matarme, pero no lo has hecho. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A usted—El hombre respondió con una sonrisa, admirando su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua. A pesar de la situación, Visenya mantuvo la calma, pues no era la primera vez que se hallaba desnuda frente a un hombre.

—Déjala ir—La mujer espetó al recargar los brazos en la bañera.

—No grites, joven hermosa—El hombre susurró en el oído de Missy. La antigua esclava corrió para posicionarse junto a la joven Reina.

—Preguntaré una vez más. Te han enviado a matarme ¿por qué no has intentado hacerlo?

Daario Naharis sonrió como un depredador cuando las cabezas de Mero y Prendhal cayeron sobre la alfombra. La sintió cierto grado de satisfacción al ver la cabeza cercenada de aquel inmundo y lascivo capitán.

—¿Debería sentirme impresionada? —Visenya alzó una ceja, y acarició el aire para reunir partículas de hielo en su palma—. No valoro la traición.

—Teníamos diferencias… filosóficas. Su belleza significaba más para mí que para ellos—Visenya entonces compartió una mirada escéptica con Missandei—. Soy el hombre más simple del mundo. Solo hago lo que quiero hacer. Me pidieron que la matara. Les dije que prefería no hacerlo. Me dijeron que no tenía opción. Les dije que soy Daario Naharis, yo siempre tengo opción. Ellos desenvainaron sus espadas, y yo desenvainé la mía.

—Entonces, viniste a buscarme—negó la Reina, poniéndose de pie. Los ojos de Daario analizaron el cuerpo desnudo de la joven antes de que Missandei depositara sobre sus hombros una bata de seda púrpura—. ¿Los Segundos Hijos lucharán por mí?

Entonces el mercenario cayó sobre una rodilla, portando en sus manos un arakh Dothraki.

—Los Segundos Hijos son suyos, y también Daario Naharis. Mi espada es suya, mi vida es suya, mi corazón es suyo.

* * *

A pesar de la evidente disconformidad en el rostro de sus consejeros, Visenya permitió la presencia de Daario Naharis en su tienda. Con los Segundos Hijos de su lado, un baño de sangre jamás tendría lugar. Ella tan solo deseaba que Arthur comprendiera sus razones, pues sentía que cada día se alejaba un paso más de su padre. Aunque ansiaba cambiar el mundo, no podía decepcionar a la única familia que poseía.

Visenya dio la espalda a sus consejeros y acarició la Corona de Meraxes con suavidad. A través de los ojos de las lechuzas de hielo, observó las escasas defensas de Yunkai con una sonrisa. Los Sabios Maestros parecían pensar que los Segundos Hijos aún trabajaban para ellos, y eso era una ventaja.

—Existe una entrada secundaria—Daario sonrió sensualmente, e intentó que la Reina girara para observar el mapa de la Ciudad Amarilla. Arthur entonces golpeó la mano del mercenario con la hoja de Hermana Oscura—. Mis hombres la usan para visitar a las esclavas. Si la utilizamos, lograremos entrar a la ciudad. Pocos guardias me conocen, me dejaran entrar.

—Tus hombres, no tú—replicó Ser Jorah. De pronto, la temperatura descendió, causando que la Espada del Amanecer y el Hijo del Hierro observaran a la mujer Targaryen con curiosidad.

—¿Visenya? —murmuró Aenar cuando la joven Reina tembló ligeramente. Al girarla, todos notaron sus ojos lechosos—. ¿Qué le sucede ahora, viejo?

—Está en trance. Ahora comprendo la razón de tantas lechuzas de hielo—espetó Arthur, cargando a la mujer en sus brazos para sentarla en un banquillo—. No le interesa aparentar elegancia, no utiliza corona por eso. No es una corona común, fue usada por los grandes brujos de Valyria—acarició las rodillas de la joven—. ¿Puedes oírme? Prometiste que no volverías a jugar con magia.

—No juego con magia. Sé perfectamente lo que hago—negó Visenya, concentrando su mente en las aves de hielo que sobrevolaran las edificaciones de Yunkai—. Te ordenaron capturarme con vida, Daario Naharis, y eso es exactamente lo que harás.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **La vestimenta que Visenya usa es el traje que Daenerys utiliza en la serie cuando visita la Casa de los Eternos.**


	4. Bringer of Storms

**Disclaimer: La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Bringer of Storms**

* * *

Visenya apretó la mandíbula cuando el jinete que guiaba su caminar azotó su espalda con un enorme látigo de cuero. Los esclavos de Yunkai habían abandonado sus labores para observar con tristeza como la mujer que había intentado liberarlos era exhibida en las calles como una esclava común.

Las manos de la joven Targaryen habían sido atadas con una cuerda, al igual que sus pies para impedirle correr con libertad.

Como había imaginado, los Sabios Maestros le habían encomendado a Daario Naharis la captura de la infame Rompedora de Cadenas. El torturador que la obligaba a caminar en medio de un mar de esclavos guiaba sus pasos hacia la Pirámide de Qaggaz, donde los Amos esperaban juzgarla por los crímenes que había perpetrado en contra de Astapor.

Después recibir una serie de azotes, Visenya fulminó con la mirada al jinete. Cuando sus pies tocaron las escaleras que conducían a la pirámide, la Reina subió por ellas con lentitud.

Cuando entró al Salón de Audiencias, Daario desmontó su caballo y entregó el extremo contrario de la cuerda que ataba sus manos a un esclavista particularmente horrendo. Después de ser arrojada sobre sus rodillas, Visenya reparó en los depósitos de aceite combustible que mantenían encendidas las antorchas que yacían a cada lado de su cuerpo maltratado.

—Preside este juicio el noble Razdhal mo Eraz, de esa Antigua y Honorable Casa, Amo de Hombres y Orador de Salvajes.

Cuando un esclavo señaló al hombre que yacía sentado en un trono con la forma de una arpía, ella resopló en voz baja. Todos los Maestros de la Ciudad Amarilla habían decidido asistir al juicio para presenciar su humillación. De pronto, los esclavistas tomaron asiento en las tribunas del público para regodearse en su propia crapulencia.

— _Antiguo y glorioso es Yunkai. Nuestro Imperio era antiguo mucho antes de que los dragones existieran en Valyria_ —comenzó el noble repugnante. La cuerda que mantenía atadas las manos de Visenya fue entregada a un verdugo. A pesar de la situación, ella intuyó que aquellos hombres pensaban en volver pública su ejecución para arrebatarle toda esperanza a los esclavos de Yunkai—. _Aún así, esta puta creyó ser capaz de penetrar nuestros muros y cortar nuestras gargantas con la ayuda de alimañas. Yunkai no es Astapor, tenemos aliados poderoso. Tomaremos el control de la Ciudad Roja cuando esta Reina Mendiga muera._

Al oír aquellas palabras, la mujer negó con la cabeza, pues no había esperado aquella revelación. Muertos los Bondadosos Amos de Astapor, los nobles de Yunkai ansiaban la ciudad como las codiciosas arpías que eran. Una vez más, la maldad humana lograba horrorizarla aún más que los espectros de Valyria.

— _Todos ustedes son hombres pequeños y corruptos. No son dignos del aire que respiran_ —rió Visenya al ponerse de pie. Con una sonrisa en los labios, acarició el borde de una antorcha. Ella realmente esperaba que Daario hubiese huido de la Pirámide Qaggaz, pues era incapaz de continuar oyendo las palabras de aquellos idiotas.

— _Propongo que la follemos antes de cortarle la c_ abeza—rió un Maestro. Los esclavistas rieron para secundar aquella moción— _. Puede ser una puta asesina, pero tiene buenas tetas. Me gustaría cogerla por el culo._

— _Un dragón no se arrodilla_ —espetó Visenya hacia el hombre gordo que había propuesto como castigo para ella una violación masiva—. _Todos ustedes morirán como las alimañas que son._

Visenya entonces arrojó las antorchas al piso, causando que el aceite cayera sobre los Maestros. Los esclavistas corrieron de inmediato para huir de las voraces llamas que se extendían como el fuego valyrio, pero les resultó imposible hacerlo. Daario Naharis había sellado las puertas desde el exterior como habían pactado antes de fingir su captura.

La Madre de Dragones mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como los hombres eran consumidos por las llamas. Los gritos de los moribundos inundaron sus oídos hasta que sólo el fuego emitió algún sonido. El calor acarició el cuerpo de Visenya como un amante hasta que estuvo completamente desnuda en medio de la habitación.

El aroma a carne quemada inundó las fosas nasales de la mujer, y los huesos de los Amos crujieron al ser consumidos por las llamas. Cuando el fuego arrasó las puertas, ella recorrió el mismo camino que había tomado para llegar a la Sala de Audiencias. A su alrededor, las llamas comenzaban a consumir la estructura de la pirámide como bestias hambrientas.

Visenya entonces emergió del fuego para observar las expresiones de los yunkíos. Los esclavos corrían con baldes de agua en las manos, pero detuvieron aquellas acciones al divisar su cuerpo desnudo en medio de las llamas.

De pronto, los esclavos comenzaron a caer sobre sus rodillas mientras exclamaban el título que los libertos de Astapor le habían otorgado.

* * *

Visenya inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad al divisar las acciones de Aenar. El Hijo del Hierro trazaba sobre un pergamino el boceto de un elegante barco de guerra. Ella no era una experta en la navegación, pero estaba segura de jamás haber encontrado tal nave en los puertos de Nuevo Ghis.

—¿Su Majestad ha convocado al Consejo de Guerra? —murmuró Aenar desde su lugar junto a la ventana. Después de acabar con los Sabios Maestros, Visenya había tomado como residencia temporal la Pirámide de Qaggaz. Aunque la mayoría de las habitaciones se hallaban carbonizadas, cumplían con sus necesidades de alojamiento—. Es evidente que Daario Naharis moriría por estar en mi lugar. Además, Ser Jorah comienza a verte como un idiota enamorado. No soy digno de su presencia, Madre de Dragones. Hay tantos hombres que ansían estar a su lado.

—Necesito preguntarte un par de cosas. Lamento interrumpir tus actividades—murmuró Visenya, tomando asiento en la ventana. Ella se abstuvo de replicar aquel comentario, pues no deseaba que sus consejeros desarrollaran por ella un sentimiento distinto a la lealtad—. He visto en mis sueños un perverso kraken nadando en un mar de sangre. He visto como una tormenta azota un castillo mientras un hombre sin rostro asesina a otro. ¿Por qué Euron está obsesionado con dragones?

—Los brujos de Qarth recitaron para él una profecía—suspiró Aenar, depositando en la mesa más cercana su nueva creación. La mujer observó los ojos azules de su acompañante con curiosidad, pues la melancolía se había apoderado de ellos—. Cuando el kraken se una al dragón, el mundo caerá de rodillas… creo que dijeron. Euron pensó que era su destino poseer un dragón—entonces Visenya suspiró. Las mismas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por Shiera Estrellademar. Ella esperaba que la bastarda de Aegon IV hiciera caso de sus amenazas. Después del incidente que había experimentado debido a Cuervo de Sangre, ella no deseaba conocer a ningún miembro de su horrible familia—. Los brujos le hablaron sobre la magia de sangre y sus teorías respecto a los dragones. Desde ese momento, la locura de Euron empeoró.

—¿No debería encontrarse en las Islas del Hierro? —indagó Visenya, poniéndose de pie para examinar los bocetos de su acompañante. Ella sabía que los Greyjoy eran navegantes, pero le extrañaba que surcaran los mares como giróvagos. De acuerdo a las historias, éstos siempre terminaban regresando a su hogar.

—Balon expulsó a Euron de las Islas del Hierro después de que violara a la esposa de mi tío Victarion—Aenar espetó con el ceño fruncido, siguiendo los pasos de la Reina. Con cuidado, situó su pecho tras la espalda de la mujer para enseñarle sus creaciones—. No sólo violó a la esposa de mi tío, la embarazó. Victarion asesinó a su esposa para acabar con aquella vergüenza. Él ansiaba asesinar a Euron, pero Balon se opuso a ello debido al lazo de hermandad—negó con la cabeza. Visenya apretó los labios al recordar las manos de aquel monstruo sobre su cuerpo—. Vi las marcas en tus pechos la noche que nos conocimos. Euron intentó…

—Arthur no debe saberlo—declaró la joven Reina. No deseaba recordar como las manos del perverso kraken habían asaltado su intimidad—. Son muy buenos. Jamás he visto barcos como estos—tomó en sus manos un pergamino para examinar de cerca la estructura de la nave—. Supongo que plasmas en estas hojas el barco de tus sueños.

—Es mi pequeño pasatiempo—admitió Aenar, abrazando el abdomen de la mujer. Visenya dio un pequeño respingo, pero no intentó apartar al Hijo del Hierro. Por alguna razón, las manos de Aenar causaban que su vientre cosquilleara—. Las naves cisnes de las Islas del Verano son rápidos, pero inútiles cuando escasea el viento. Los barcoluengos conforman la Flota de Hierro, son útiles para la navegación y la guerra, pero en ausencia de remeros resultan inútiles.

—La Flota de Hierro hubiese poseído un excelente capitán—suspiró Visenya, extendiendo la mano para crear una pequeña versión del barco que Aenar había esbozado. Con una pequeña sonrisa, la mujer estrechó los fuertes brazos que yacían sobre su vientre. Entonces observó aquellos ojos azules sobre su propio hombro—. Eres mejor que Euron. Puedo decirlo sin la necesidad de recurrir a la magia.

—No debería pronunciar palabras como esas, mi Reina—gimió Aenar, cepillando aquellos carnosos labios en el indefenso cuello de la mujer—. Si desea mantener su integridad, le recomiendo no provocarme. No todos los días un hombre tiene la oportunidad de montar un dragón… —entonces Visenya sonrió tímidamente. Las manos del kraken bastardo comenzaron a subir por su estómago—. No puedo negar que la imagen de tu cuerpo desnudo me ha arrebatado el sueño. Verte emerger indemne de aquel incendio despertó en mí oscuras pasiones—Visenya compartió una mirada sensual con Aenar. Ella siempre había amado a los hombres con barba—. Haría tantas cosas con usted, mi Reina, cada una más perversa que la anterior.

—¿Qué te impide montar al dragón? —sonrió la mujer, alzando una ceja de forma burlona. En ese momento, Aenar giró su cuerpo para sentarla sobre la mesa. Aunque las manos de Euron aún torturaban su mente, ansiaba ser tocada por un hombre que verdaderamente deseara—. No es sencillo montar un dragón. Debes convencerlo.

—Visenya… tus padres no pudieron haber escogido un nombre más adecuado—gimió Aenar antes de asaltar los carnosos labios de la mujer. Una atracción había surgido entre ellos desde el primer día, pero ninguno había imaginado la intensidad de la misma. Las prostitutas de Nuevo Ghis jamás habrían logrado prepararla para tal sensación. La intimidad de Visenya cosquilleó, y ella supuso que aquella era la sensación que las personas experimentaban al ser víctimas del calor—. Eres toda una seductora.

—Lo sé—sonrió perversamente la Reina, tirando del labio inferior de su atractivo amante. Visenya entonces saltó de la mesa, fastidiando al Hijo del Hierro—. Arthur convocó al Consejo de Guerra. Creo necesario decirte que si él se entera de lo que acaba de suceder, te castrará sin dudarlo.

—Valió la pena—afirmó Aenar, besando los rojizos labios de la joven Reina. Visenya gimió al saborear la exquisita esencia masculina que reinaba en aquella boca pecaminosa—. A diferencia de Euron, prefiero follar a mujeres que consientan el sexo. Mi lealtad es tuya, mi corazón es tuyo… —susurró Aenar, abrazando suavemente a la hermosa mujer. Él sabía que los azotes que ella había recibido aún la atormentaban—. Puedo lidiar con los ancianos, pero no esperes que soporte las patéticas insinuaciones de Daario Naharis.

—¿Celoso? —rió Visenya, besando suavemente los labios de su amante—. Daario Naharis no me interesa de esa forma, puedes estar tranquilo.

—¿Qué es lo que somos? —Aenar besó su cuello, sonriendo contra aquella pálida piel—. Creo que tienes razón. Sin importar la relación que exista entre ambos, el viejo intentará castrarme. No puede tolerar que Daario devore tus tetas con la mirada. Aunque detesto la presumida sonrisa de aquel idiota, pienso que Arthur exagera las cosas. Todo Yunkai vio tu cuerpo desnudo hace un par de días.

—Somos un secreto—declaró Visenya, compartiendo una intensa mirada con el hombre que despertaba en ella la pasión. La mujer entonces sujetó una de las manos de Aenar para instarlo a caminar junto a ella.

—Aún no sé si ellos admiran o temen lo que has hecho—Aenar declaró al pasar junto a un grupo de antiguos esclavos. Los libertos que reparaban la estructura de la pirámide detuvieron su trabajo para realizar una reverencia—. Supongo que pronto lo descubriremos.

—Majestad—susurró Missandei antes de realizar una pequeña reverencia. Después de emerger indemne de las llamas, parecía ser que todos se dirigían a ella con mucho más respeto.

—Luce aún más hermosa que antes, Majestad—declaró Daario Naharis, causando que Arthur desenvainara de forma ruidosa la hoja de Hermana Oscura. El mercenario entonces cayó sobre su silla con una sonrisa descarada—. Debo informarle que los Segundos Hijos saquearon las bóvedas de los Sabios Maestros y tomaron las catapultas de asedio disponibles en la armería—Visenya alzó una ceja al oír aquella pieza de información. Ella no podía negar que el oro y las piedras preciosas beneficiarían enormemente las obras sociales que pensaba realizar, pero le desagradaba la idea de ser llamada ladrona—. Tiene las armas necesarias para asediar Meereen.

— _Madre de Dragones_ —intervino Gusano Gris de forma solemne—. _¿Se encuentra bien?_

—Estoy bien. Agradezco tu preocupación, Gusano Gris—sonrió Visenya, consciente de la tensión que aquella pregunta había causado. Todos ansiaban indagar sobre la muerte de los Sabios Maestros, pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla por temor a insultar de alguna manera su fuerza—. Hemos tomado Yunkai sin derramar una gota de sangre. ¿Cuántos líderes pueden decir lo mismo? Después de lo sucedido, espero que logren comprender el alcance de mi determinación.

—Mi Reina, le aseguro que nadie en esta ciudad duda de su fuerza—declaró Ser Jorah con seriedad. Visenya entonces asintió con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento—. Los Grandes Maestros confiarán en sus murallas para defender la ciudad.

Visenya admiró el mapa sobre la mesa con los ojos entrecerrados. Meereen parecía poseer muros más gruesos que Yunkai, y ella dudaba que la compañía de mercenarios que los Grandes Maestros rindieran sus armas por la misma razón que Daario Naharis.

—¿Todos están de acuerdo con Ser Jorah? —La joven Reina alzó una ceja, esperando que alguno de sus consejeros decidiera objetar las observaciones del oso—. Dos mil quinientos Inmaculados permanecerán en la ciudad. Marcharemos a Meereen.

* * *

Visenya admiró el paisaje desértico que yacía frente a sus ojos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. A pesar de la distancia, era capaz de observar la enorme pirámide en el centro de Meereen. Su mente no era capaz de imaginar la cantidad de esclavos que debían haber muerto construyendo aquella estúpida pirámide.

—¿Has estado visitado aquella horrible ciudad? —La mujer ignoró el pequeño y adorable bostezo de Vhalia. La bebé se encontraba dormitando alrededor de su cuello de la misma manera que Rhaegon lo había hecho en el pasado.

—Muchas veces, Majestad—respondió Missandei con timidez, y la Reina realizó un gesto con la cabeza para instala a continuar. Visenya valoraba enormemente la opinión de Missandei, pues ésta conocía todas las Ciudades Libres—. Se dice que un millón de esclavos murieron construyendo la Gran Pirámide de Meereen.

—Una ciudad construida con la sangre y las lágrimas de su pueblo… —negó la Madre de Dragones. Todos los Maestros eran la misma basura. Ella se enorgullecía de haber quemado vivos a los Sabios Amos de Yunkai—. Un ejército de antiguos esclavos marcha a sus puertas. Espero que un derramamiento de sangre no sea necesario. No puedo quemar a los Maestros dos veces seguidas.

—Ellos no saben lo que les espera, Majestad—declaró Missandei con una pequeña sonrisa, causando que la Portadora de Tormentas acariciara su brazo con simpatía. La confianza que la antigua esclava sentía por su Reina era tan poderosa que Visenya casi podía sentirla.

Cuando Daario Naharis inundó su rango de visión, la mujer de cabello plateado adoptó su mejor expresión de indiferencia.

—Tu lugar se haya junto a los Segundos Hijos—Visenya enunció con la mirada fija en la Gran Pirámide de Meereen. Su vida había cambiado completamente en menos de una luna.

—Si, mi Reina Guerrera—El hombre asintió con la cabeza, acercándose al borde del acantilado—. Pero debo hablarle de un importante asunto de estrategia.

Al captar la mirada del mercenario, Visenya indicó a Missandei marcharse. Los ojos de Daario habían logrado transmitirle su necesidad de privacidad. Cuando el hombre reveló ante ella un ramo de flores, la Reina rodó los ojos.

—¿Este es el importante asunto de estrategia? —alzó una ceja Visenya, alejándose del hombre barbudo con lentitud—. Creo que a Arthur le encantaría admirar aquel hermoso ramo.

—Una rosa del atardecer—Daario situó frente a ella una rosa azul. Visenya suspiró al recordar que las rosas azules habían sido las favoritas de su difunta madre. Ella odiaba aquellas rozas—. Esta se llama lazo de dama—colocó un flor blanca a la altura de sus ojos—. Pensé que debía conocer esta tierra antes de gobernarla; sus plantas, sus ríos, sus caminos, su pueblo. El té de rosa alivia la fiebre, todos en Meereen lo saben, en especial los esclavos que deben hacer el té. Vivió toda su vida en las ruinas de Valyria. Si desea que el pueblo la siga, debe ser parte de su mundo—entonces le enseñó una flor naranja—. Arpidorada… hermosa, pero venenosa.

—Detesto las rosas azules—negó Visenya. Ella cruzó los brazos al caminar junto a las legiones de Inmaculados que marchaban al unísono.

—Perdóneme, mi Reina Guerrera. Desconocía su odio hacia las flores—Daario siguió sus pasos como un cachorro perdido—. Sería mucho más fácil para mi si admitiera cuales son sus gustos. Solo sé que adora los hombres con barba.

Visenya entonces notó la barba en el rostro del mercenario. Él no había poseído vello facial cuando se habían conocido.

—¿Has oído hablar de Viserys Targaryen? —indagó la joven Reina. Aunque no deseaba reunirse con su tío, sentía curiosidad por los hermanos de su padre—. Missandei dijo que es famoso entre las compañías de mercenarios.

—¿Se refiere al Rey Mendigo? —Daario frunció el ceño—. Sé que desfila por los bares declarando ser el Último Dragón. Prometió a la Compañía Dorada tierras y títulos una vez que conquistara los Siete Reinos. Afirma ser el legítimo Rey de Poniente. Oí que fue recibido en la mansión de un magister de Pentos—declaró distraídamente antes de realizar un importante descubrimiento—. Ese hombre es su pariente.

—Mi tío parece ser un idiota—concluyó Visenya. Viserys debía pensar que por el simple hecho de portar el apellido Targaryen todo le debía ser entregado. Si Rhaegar hubiese triunfado en el Tridente, ella habría nacido como una presumida princesa de los Siete Reinos. La extravagancia de aquella vida provocó que frunciera el ceño—. El Último Dragón… Viserys es menos que la sombra de una serpiente.

—Es el Último Dragón, mi Reina. Dudo que el Rey Mendigo logre caminar en el fuego sin resultar herido—Daario sonrió cuando la mujer aceptó el ramo de flores—. ¿Quién es el legítimo monarca de los Siete Reinos, Majestad? No comprendo la línea de sucesión.

—El Rey Loco fue el último Rey Targaryen en el Trono de Hierro. Mi padre era su heredero. Soy la última hija de Rhaegar, eso me convierte en su heredera—razonó Visenya en voz alta—. De acuerdo a las reglas de sucesión, los hijos del heredero priman sobre los segundos hijos.

—Eso la convierte en la legítima Reina de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres—rió Daario ante aquella revelación. La aspiración de Viserys no tendría fundamento mientras ella continuara con vida—. Necesitará de al menos cien naves para cruzar el Mar Angosto.

—No tengo interés en los Siete Reinos. Robert Baratheon puede quedarse con el Trono de Hierro—negó la joven Reina—. En este lugar puedo intentar hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Aegon el Conquistador fue un hombre pequeño al aspirar únicamente a Siete Reinos. Aspiro a cambiar el mundo, Daario Naharis.

—Confío en usted, Majestad. Su determinación me asombra—elogió el mercenario con una sonrisa seductora—. Ha logrado abolir la esclavitud en menos de una luna. Que mujer…

Visenya tragó saliva al divisar el cuerpo crucificado de una niña. Arthur intentaba cubrir las cruces y los niños clavados en ellas, pero le resultó imposible ocultar aquella cantidad de muertos. El camino a Meereen se hallaba repleto de infantes crucificados, y ella sabía que era su culpa.

—Hay un niño cada kilómetro—reveló Ser Jorah. Visenya respiró profundamente cuando las nubes de tormenta oscurecieron el cielo. Los caballos lucharon contra los hombres que los guiaban al oír los truenos que sacudían las colinas a su alrededor, y el viento sacudió el mar como un demente. El hermoso día que habían experimentado hasta ese momento comenzaba a ser dominado por una tormenta.

—¡Visenya! —exclamó Arthur, corriendo para abrazar la espalda de la joven Reina—. Tranquila. Respira como practicamos. Sé que estás furiosa, pero te ruego que esta tormenta desaparezca—entonces la arena bajo sus pies comenzó a congelarse—. Prometo que los responsables de este crimen pagarán.

Visenya entonces apretó las manos y observó el cielo durante un momento. De pronto, sus ojos brillaron y la tormenta desapareció con la misma rapidez que había sido invocada.

—Presenciaré cada uno de sus rostros—declaró con los dientes apretados al liberarse del abrazo de Arthur. El fuego rodeó las manos de Visenya cuando ésta comenzó a recorrer el camino que conducía a Meereen. Entonces ella se encargó de quemar aquellos cuerpos putrefactos con una sola mirada de rabia.

* * *

Visenya situó frente a Vhalia un pequeño trozo de pescado. La mujer entonces cayó sobre sus rodillas para observar de cerca las acciones del bebé. A sus espaldas, las llamas que consumían el cuerpo de los niños asesinados iluminaban la noche como un millón de velas.

— _Fuego…_ —susurró. Vhalia observó la carne con la cabeza inclinada antes de entonar una extraña melodía. Nymeris entonces arribó al peñasco junto a Aenar, que era torturado por la joven dragona—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitas comer—respondió el Hijo del Hierro, tendiéndole un cuenco con sopa. Visenya negó con la cabeza ante aquel ofrecimiento, pues su estómago era incapaz de retener la comida—. Visy… por favor.

—¿Visy? —susurró la joven Reina, enderezando su espalda dolorida—. Arthur solía llamarme Visy. Cuando mis hijos nacieron dejó de hacerlo. Supongo que él pensó que en aquella pira había nacido una mujer.

—¿Comerás entonces? —indagó Aenar, luchando para arrancar a Nymeris de su cuello. Visenya recogió la sopa para comerla con lentitud, pues no deseaba vomitar sobre sus hijas—. ¿Qué sucede con ellas? No permitiré que devore mi yugular.

—Ella solo quiere dormir en tu cuello. Algunos dragones bebés prefieren hacerlo debido al calor en esa zona—rió Visenya, causando que Aenar cesara la absurda lucha que mantenía con la dragona. Nymeris bostezó y enroscó su cuerpo alrededor de aquel grueso cuello masculino—. Les agradas. Mis hijos solían torturar a Arthur de la misma manera.

—¿Debo sentirme honrado? —alzó una ceja Aenar. La mujer sonrió traviesamente cuando la dragona en el cuello de su amante ronroneó como un pequeño gato—. Es bastante cálida, y debo admitir que ambas son hermosas. Una es púrpura y la otra verde esmeralda, lucen como gemas preciosas.

—Todos mis hijos son hermosos—tragó Visenya, observando los cuerpos que ella misma había incinerado. Ella era una madre, y como tal era capaz de imaginar el dolor que debían sentir las madres de aquellos inocentes. Su peor temor era presenciar la muerte de uno de sus dragones, verlo caer sobre una ciudad en llamas—. Es mi culpa. Esos niños murieron por mi culpa.

—No lo es. Los únicos responsables son los Maestros de Meereen—negó Aenar al notar un par de destellos en el rostro de Visenya. Con cuidado, éste situó a la triste mujer en su regazo—. Ellos no son dignos de tus lágrimas. Su objetivo era que reaccionaras de esta manera. No permitas que ganen. Eres más fuerte que ellos.

—¿Qué pensarán de ti en las Islas del Hierro? —sonrió ligeramente Visenya, acariciando la barba en el mentón de su amante—. Un Hijo del Hierro aliado con una Targaryen… supongo que no les agradará la idea.

—No me interesa lo que mis tíos puedan pensar—espetó Aenar con el ceño fruncido, abrazando el abdomen de la hermosa mujer con la mirada en la costa—. Balon está loco, Aeron aún más… el único que posee un poco de sentido común es Victarion, y no es mucho. No he pisado las Islas del Hierro desde que Euron fue exiliado. No creo que les importe que el hijo bastardo de Ojo de Cuervo asesore las decisiones de la Reina Dragón.

—Eres mejor de lo que piensas—sonrió Visenya, causando que Vhalia trepara sobre su regazo para unirse a aquel reconfortante abrazo—. No me interesa si eres un bastardo. Juzgo a las personas por sus actos.

—He visto como Euron lleva a cabo las peores atrocidades. Jamás intenté detenerlo. Soy tan malvado como él—Aenar apartó la mirada bruscamente. Ella apretó los labios al notar las lágrimas en aquellos hermosos ojos azules—. No deberías confiar en mí. Soy un nacido del hierro, el pillaje y las rebeliones fallidas son mi especialidad.

—He saqueado dos ciudades y quemado a decenas de hombres. Diría que he pagado el precio del hierro—espetó Visenya con una pequeña sonrisa llorosa—. Sentí en Euron una enorme maldad aquel día. Sentí como la muerte rondaba sus pasos. Esa sensación no te acompaña a ti. No eres como él.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida, Visy? —preguntó Aenar con una sonrisa cariñosa, acariciando aquellos infames rizos plateados—. Te aseguro que puedes robarle el aliento a cualquier hombre. Adoro a las mujeres violentas—entonces intentó besarla con la misma pasión que ella demostraba, pero Nymeris intervino en el último segundo. La dragona de color amatista compartió un extraño beso con el nacido del hierro bajo la indignada mirada de Visenya—. ¡No! ¡Que asco!

—Eres un pervertido, Aenar Pyke. Ella es un bebé—rió Visenya, apartando a las dragonas para reanudar las lecciones de éstas—. Pensé que preferías profanar a su madre.

—Profanaría a su madre bastante duro—enunció el nacido del hierro con una sonrisa pícara. Visenya cayó sobre sus rodillas para observar de cerca a las dragonas, pero movió ambas cejas hacia su amante de manera sugestiva. Ella amaba aquella seductora sonrisa—. Deberías saber que un kraken no suelta lo que atrapa.

—¿Deseas ver algo asombroso? —indagó la mujer al inclinarse sobre Vhalia—. _Fuego…_ —susurró con más autoridad. Vhalia chilló antes de escupir humo sobre el trozo de pescado que Visenya había colocado sobre la roca con anterioridad. De pronto, una pequeña llamarada de color verde rostizó la carne hasta el punto óptimo de cocción—. Sus primeras llamas siempre revelan el color del fuego que escupirán por el resto de sus vidas. Balerion debió exhalar fuego negro por la boca.

—Su aliento luce como el fuego valyrio—tarareó Aenar, observando como la dragona comía su premio. Nymeris entonces escupió una llamarada amatista sobre el trozo de carne restante—. ¿Siempre escupen fuego del color de sus escamas?

—No siempre. La mayoría de los dragones escupen fuego anaranjado, es raro que uno ostente un color diferente—suspiró Visenya, y entonces recordó a su hijo Aerion. Ella había nombrado al dragón de esa forma debido a su llamarada verde, que le había recordado al fuego valyrio. Nombrar al bebé como Aerion Llamabrillante, el idiota que había bebido fuego salvaje, le había parecido correcto en su juventud—. Aún no descubro que los hace diferentes.

—Nunca he visto fuego púrpura—musitó el nacido del hierro cuando las dragones entablaron una pequeña lucha de llamaradas—. Su fuego unido aparenta ser las luces que danzan en el cielo del norte. Cuando un marinero se aventura al Mar de los Escalofríos, aquellas luces aparecen. Se dice que son los espíritus de los gigantes de hielo.

—Los valyrios llamaban a esas luces aurora boreal—informó Visenya, pues había leído sobre ellas en las ruinas de Valyria—. Pensaban que los espíritus de los dragones de hielo danzaban en el cielo cuando morían.

—Dijiste que los primeros dragones escupían hielo por la boca—mencionó Aenar de forma casual, recargando la cabeza sobre sus antebrazos. Nymeris trepó de inmediato sobre su estómago para dormir—. He oído sobre los dragones de hielo. Se dice que están hechos de hielo vivo y que son más grandes que los dragones de Valyria. Sin embargo, dudo que un dragón de hielo le hubiese dado pelea a Balerion.

—El dragón de hielo hubiese devorado a Balerion de un mordisco—rió Visenya. Ella no había conocido al Terror Negro, pero estaba segura de que éste hubiese lúcido como un gusano junto a su precioso Rhaegon—. Ya no existen. Se han ido como todas las bestias fantásticas que una vez recorrieron el mundo.

—No todas—negó Aenar, observándola por el rabillo del ojo—. Gracias a ti, los dragones aún tienen esperanza.

* * *

Visenya observó el rostro de Ser Jorah con una pequeña sonrisa curiosa. Las anécdotas del oso habían llegado a sus oídos mientras cabalgaba a Meereen. Ella no había tardado en unirse a él para oír aquellas fascinantes historias.

—¿Por qué Jorah el Ándalo? —indagó la Reina con el ceño fruncido—. Los norteños descienden de los Primeros Hombres.

—Los Dothraki piensan que todos en los Siete Reinos descienden de los Ándalos—explicó el Caballero, apretando las riendas de su caballo con fuerza—. En sus venas también corre la sangre de los Primeros Hombres, Majestad.

—Tiendo a olvidarlo. Jamás he sentido cariño por Lyanna—admitió Visenya con amargura. La Doncella Lobo había actuado como una idiota al huir con un hombre casado—. Mis padres fueron un par de idiotas. Rhaegar estaba obsesionado con profecías de viejas brujas. Lyanna odiaba la idea de convertirse en una Dama. Jamás se detuvieron a pensar en lo que sus acciones causarían.

—Si ellos no hubieran hecho lo que hicieron, jamás habría nacido—señaló Ser Jorah, causando que la joven asintiera con la cabeza. Ella odiaba a sus padres con toda el alma, pero les agradecía la vida que había experimentado debido a su estupidez. Si la obsesión no hubiese dominado la mente de Rhaegar, Visenya habría nacido como una princesa—. ¿Cuántas vidas ha cambiado en menos de una luna? ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo pueden caminar en el fuego sin quemarse? ¿Cuántos líderes han arriesgado su propia integridad para evitar que la sangre de su pueblo sea derramada? A penas logro creer que sea real.

—Me temo que no tengo intención de tomar los Siete Reinos—tragó Visenya, jugueteando nerviosamente con las riendas del caballo—. Viserys es el idiota que codicia el Trono de Hierro. No puedo regresarle la Isla del Oso.

—Eso ya no importa—declaró Ser Jorah, sorprendiendo a la joven Reina. Como respuesta, ella asintió solemnemente con la cabeza—. Su tío planeaba casar a su hermana Daenerys con un Khal Dothraki. Aún con un ejército tras él, Viserys no lograría tomar los Siete Reinos.

—Aún no comprendo porque todos ansían el Trono de Hierro. Los Siete Reinos no son mejores que las Ciudades Libres. En ambos continentes los nobles tratan a los pobres como alimañas—espetó la mujer antes de que un cálido recuerdo inundara su mente—. Solía admirar a Aegon V. Amaba las aventuras que vivió junto a Ser Duncan. Solía considerarme su versión femenina porque un caballero también acompañaba mis pasos.

—Un poco de Aegon V vive en usted—sonrió Ser Jorah, observando las murallas de Meereen desde la cima de su caballo. Visenya entonces cabalgó lentamente para llegar a Arthur, que esperaba su arribo en compañía de Gusano Gris. Ella podía sentir que ambos hombres comenzaban a entablar una gran amistad.

Visenya desmontó con la ayuda de Daario Naharis, que posicionó las manos en su cintura. La Espada del Amanecer inmediatamente golpeó los dedos del mercenario con la hoja de Hermana Oscura.

La joven Reina notó como los Grandes Maestros se reunían en la cima de los muros para observar la extensión de su campaña. Las armas de asedio formaron una hilera tras su espalda, y los Inmaculados chocaron sus lanzas contra la arena al detenerse.

De pronto, las puertas de Meereen fueron abiertas por una pareja de esclavos. Un jinete solitario emergió de la ciudad, gritando en un idioma desconocido para ella. Al parecer, los Maestros se habían negado a contratar mercenarios, lo cual era un enorme alivio.

—Un campeón de Meereen, mi Reina—declaró Ser Jorah—. Quieren que envíe a su campeón contra él.

Visenya rodó los ojos cuando el hombre comenzó a orinar en su dirección.

—Dice que somos un ejército de hombres sin… partes de hombres… —Missandei tradujo tímidamente las palabras del soldado solitario—. Afirma que no sois una mujer, sino un hombre que… oculta en el culo su polla.

—Tengo algo que decir a las personas de Meereen—Visenya giró sobre sus talones, buscando con la mirada a Hermana Oscura.

— _Permítame el honor de ser su campeón, Madre de Dragones_ —Gusano Gris intervino solemnemente—. _No la decepcionaré_.

—He estado contigo desde que eras un bebé. No permitiré que ese hombre te insulte de tal manera—Arthur dio un paso hacia adelante, desenvainando la espada de la Reina Oscura—. Has hecho demasiado por esta campaña. Permíteme el honor de protegerte una vez más.

—Mataré a ese hombre por ti. Pagaré el precio del hierro en tu lugar—intervino Aenar, acariciando el brazo de la joven Reina. Ella tragó saliva cuando aquellos hermosos ojos azules comenzaron a reducirla a un charco de saliva—. Permíteme matarlo por ti, Visy.

—Fui el último en unirme a su ejército—Daario empujó al nacido del hierro de forma casual, aunque sus ojos revelaban que había actuado conscientemente. Aenar tropezó junto a Jorah, y ella alzó una ceja con curiosidad—. No pertenezco a la Guardia Real ni soy el Comandante de los Inmaculados. Mi madre fue una puta, vengo de la nada y pronto regresaré a la nada. Permítame matar a ese hombre, le aseguro que actuaré mejor que un pirata.

—¿Pirata? —Aenar apretó los dientes, encarando a Daario. Visenya rodó los ojos ante aquella lucha de egos, que amenazaba con terminar en una pelea a puñetazos—. Soy un nacido del hierro. No te atrevas a compararme con un pirata común.

—Un nacido del hierro… creo que te sobrestime al llamarte un pirata—tarareó Daario. La Reina entonces separó la falda de su corto vestido para alcanzar el Lazo de Vhagar. Missandei rió en voz baja al descubrir el motivo que impulsaba aquella estúpida lucha—. Visy necesita un hombre de verdad.

Visenya negó con la cabeza al dirigirse a las puertas de la ciudad. Aenar y Daario continuaron insultándose cuando el campeón apuntó una enorme lanza en su contra. La mujer esperó que el jinete se acercara lo suficiente para desenroscar la Llama de la Verdad. El caballo que el hombre montaba cayó sobre sus piernas al percibir su poder, brindándole la oportunidad de cercenar la cabeza del idiota. El Lazo de Vhagar cortó limpiamente la espina del hombre y cauterizó la carne para que el cadáver no pudiese sangrar.

Ella observó sobre su hombro para reprender con la mirada a los tontos hormonales que la aconsejaban, pero éstos parecieron aún más babosos que antes. Visenya casi podía ver un charco de baba bajo sus pies.

—Esa es una mujer… —respiró Daario, provocando que Aenar frunciera el ceño. Arthur simplemente golpeó a ambos hombres en el estómago con una expresión bastante inocente.

— _Soy Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, Portadora de Tormentas_ —La joven aclaró su garganta al admirar el temor en el rostro de los Grandes Maestros. El Lazo de Vhagar tendía a producir ese efecto—. _Sus Amos quizás les hayan dicho mentiras sobre mí o tal vez no les han dicho nada. Eso no importa. No tengo nada que decirles a ellos. Les hablo a ustedes_ —enfocó su atención en los esclavos que observaban desde las murallas—. _Primero fui a Astapor. Los que eran esclavos en Astapor ahora están tras de mí, libres. Luego fui a Yunkai. Los que eran esclavos en Yunkai ahora están tras de mí, libres. Ahora he venido a Meereen. No soy su enemigo. Su enemigo está a su lado. Su enemigo les roba y asesina a sus hijos. Su enemigo no tiene más para ustedes que cadenas, sufrimiento y órdenes. He venido a darle a sus enemigos lo que merecen. Respondo a la injusticia con justicia. Mientras viva sus enemigos no conocerán refugio. Mientras viva su causa es mía. ¡Fuego_! —exclamó. Los Inmaculados empujaron las armas de asedio hasta que éstas lanzaron a la ciudad una serie de barriles repletos con collares de esclavitud—. _¡Sólo son dignos de libertad aquellos que están dispuestos a morir por ella!_

* * *

—¿Por qué debo permanecer en esta tienda? —Visenya frunció el ceño, posicionando las manos en sus caderas para demostrar la indignación que sentía—. Puedo hacer mucho más que esto.

—Conozco perfectamente tus habilidades—suspiró Arthur, resistiendo el deseo de rodar los ojos. La joven Reina podía llegar a ser tan terca como un kraken cuando se le provocaba—. Me preocupa tu seguridad. Soy el Señor Comandante de la Guardia Real, es mi deber protegerte. Permití que enfrentaras sola a los Sabios Maestros porque sabía que mis súplicas serían acaparadas por oídos sordos, pero no me pidas ver como los soldados de Meereen intentan lastimarte. Asesinaste al campeón de la ciudad, has hecho tu parte.

—¿Por esa razón ocultaste la armadura de Jaenara? —parpadeó Visenya con lentitud, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. La mujer entonces buscó apoyo en sus consejeros, pero todos parecieron apoyar la postura de la Espada del Amanecer—. _¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Gusano Gris?_

—Llevaremos a cabo una infiltración. No puedes ir con nosotros porque toda la ciudad sería capaz de reconocerte—Arthur señaló la cabellera plateada de la joven. Visenya, a regañadientes, admitió que la verdad se hallaba en las palabras de su querido protector—. Cuando estás molesta me recuerdas a tu padre.

—Lleva contigo a Hermana Oscura—La mujer pateó la empuñadura de la espada, causando que ésta saltara en el aire. Visenya extendió una mano para atrapar la espada sin la necesidad de apartar los ojos de su padre. Aquella era una pequeña costumbre que la mujer había adquirido durante sus entrenamientos en Valyria—. _Actúen con prudencia, Gusano Gris. No estoy completamente de acuerdo con esta decisión._

— _No la defraudaré, Madre de Dragones_ —afirmó Gusano Gris, cargando en sus brazos desnudos una bolsa repleta de armas. Al igual que Arthur, el Comandante de los Inmaculados vestía los mismos harapos que utilizaban los esclavos de Meereen.

—Guiaré su camino—declaró Visenya, alcanzado la Corona de Meraxes. Con cuidado, situó el artefacto mágico sobre las trenzas que Missandei había tejido en su cabello. Los ojos de la lechuza brillaron antes de que ésta batiera sus alas y emprendiera el vuelo—. _Confío en ambos._

Arthur besó la frente de la joven antes de seguir los pasos de Gusano Gris. Visenya jugueteó con sus dedos al caminar erráticamente alrededor de sus consejeros. Los ojos de la Reina habían perdido las pupilas, pero el resto de sus sentidos se hallaban en óptimas condiciones.

—Cavarás un agujero—Aenar detuvo a la mujer, permitiéndole permanecer de pie.

—Creí que los Maestros resguardarían la ciudad con todo recurso disponible, pero me equivoqué. Meereen carece de defensas—murmuró Visenya al sobrevolar las calles. Aunque detestaba presenciar las arpías del Imperio Ghiscari, era capaz de oír las conversaciones de los esclavos—. Arthur y Gusano Gris no corren peligro.

A diferencia de sus ciudades hermanas, los muros de Meereen eran más altos y se hallaban en mejores condiciones. Las murallas eran defendidas con torres, bastiones y ballesteros. Incluso desde la distancia, la Gran Pirámide saltaba a la vista, pues sus ochocientos pies sobrepasaban la altura del mismísimo Muro de Poniente.

—Es una buena noticia—asintió Ser Jorah cuando los ojos de la joven regresaron a la normalidad. Visenya entonces dejó caer su cuerpo sobre un sillón—. Ha hecho su parte en esta batalla. No puede arriesgar su vida constantemente. Si muere, todo lo que ha logrado será en vano.

—El viejo tiene razón—intervino Daario, posicionando una mano en el hombro de la Reina. Visenya entonces bajo la cabeza y transfirió su vista a las lechuzas que custodiaban las ciudades que ya había conquistado—. El mundo necesita de usted.

—El Consejo de Yunkai parece ejercer sus funciones sin problemas—La mujer observó desde la cima de la Pirámide de Qaggaz las plantaciones que los libertos habían realizado fuera de los muros. En Astapor la situación no era diferente—. Un carnicero llamado Cleon ha intentado derrocar el Consejo de Astapor. Ansion se ha hecho cargo del problema.

—Mil ojos y uno más… —tarareó Aenar con humor—. Se dice que Cuervo de Sangre practicaba la brujería para espiar a sus enemigos. La sangre es fuerte en ti, Portadora de Tormentas.

—Cuervo de Sangre fue un verdevidente. Ser Jorah tal vez pueda explicárselos, los norteños tienden a conocer las historias que circulan sobre los Niños del Bosque—afirmó Visenya con amargura. Aunque odiaba lo que Brynden Ríos había hecho, no podía negar que ambos eran similares—. Al menos utilizó su poder para llevar a cabo una causa justa. Muchos brujos terminan sacrificando personas para mantener su juventud.

—¿Cómo se siente? —Aenar señaló la Corona de Meraxes con curiosidad.

—No es tan fácil como parece—respondió la Reina, apartando de sus rizos el artefacto mágico. Visenya entonces acarició la delicada corona con la yema de sus dedos—. La corona no concede la habilidad de practicar magia, simplemente… controla el poder de un mago muy poderoso. Si una persona normal intentara usarla, su mente se haría pedazos. Se necesita de una enorme concentración para dominarla—ella observó el rostro de sus consejeros dudosamente—. ¿Esto no los asusta? He hecho cosas realmente extrañas frente a ustedes, pero ninguno ha dicho nada al respecto.

—Lo ha dicho, Majestad—declaró Missandei con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sus habilidades no inspiran temor porque utiliza su poder para llevar a cabo una causa justa.

—Espero que todos piensen de la misma forma—Visenya depositó la Corona de Meraxes sobre una almohada de seda. La corona cambiaba de forma para adaptarse a las necesidades de su usuario, pero no había esperado que ésta tomara una apariencia tan delicada. Cuando ésta había servido a su antecesor brujo, la corona había ostentando una fuerte estructura de vidriagón. Ella no podía negar que era la corona más hermosa que había visto, pero le desagrada que luciera tan débil—. El hombre teme aquello que no es capaz de comprender.

* * *

Gusano Gris y los Inmaculados que habían ingresado a la ciudad por medio de las alcantarillas abrieron la puerta principal en medio de la noche. Aunque Ser Jorah intentó detener a la joven Reina, Visenya se unió a la batalla con el Lazo de Vhagar ardiendo en sus manos.

Los esclavos corrían por las calles, acabando con la vida de los Maestros. Visenya corrió entre los antiguos esclavos, mutilando a todo hombre que osara detener la revolución que había comenzado.

Al amanecer, la ciudad rindió sus fuerzas ante Visenya, y los esclavos que habían sido sometidos eran hombres libres.

Los libertos arrojaron sus collares a los pies de Visenya cuando la joven comenzó a subir los escalones que conducían a la Gran Pirámide. Su rostro se hallaba ensangrentado, pero una pequeña sonrisa adornaba las facciones de la mujer. Visenya entonces fue conducida a un pequeño altar por niños delgados y sucios.

Los Maestros sobrevivientes habían sido reunidos por Arthur, que esperaba su arribo junto a un cansado Ser Jorah. El oso había corrido tras ella por toda la ciudad en un intento de protegerla.

—¿Qué harás con ellos? —indagó la Espada del Amanecer. El caballero había sustituido los harapos por una armadura de combate adecuada—. No permitas que la rabia nuble tus decisiones.

—Voy a juzgarlos. Mi primera decisión en esta ciudad no puede ser un asesinato masivo. Enciérrenlos en las prisiones—respondió Visenya, observando el rostro de los cautivos con indiferencia—. Puedo descubrir la naturaleza oculta de las cosas, exterminar toda mentira. Y lo haré.

La Reina giró sobre sus talones para subir las escaleras que conducían a la entrada de la Gran Pirámide. Pronto, los miembros del Consejo de Guerra siguieron sus pasos a través de la inmensa estructura. Ladrillos y vigas de roble negro sostenían los techos altos, y azulejos decoraban las paredes que eran tres veces más gruesas que los muros de cualquier castillo de Poniente.

Missandei detuvo a Daario cuando Visenya arribó a la Sala de Audiencias. La joven observó el techo alto y las paredes de mármol con desdén, pues imágenes que conmemoraban la gloria del Imperio Ghiscari decoraban el lugar. Visenya entonces subió la escalera de mármol para llegar al trono tallado en madera dorada, el cual presentaba la forma de una arpía.

La mujer cepilló los dedos contra la madera antes de enterrar las uñas en ella. Visenya observó con satisfacción cómo la horrible arpía estallaba en un millón de fragmentos debido al frío de su toque. De pronto, la joven estrelló su pie contra el mármol para extender el hielo a las paredes. Fue entonces que las imágenes del Imperio Ghiscari fueron reemplazadas por la liberación de esclavos que había gestado. La quema de Kraznys y su salida de las llamas fueron esculpidas en las paredes más altas.

—¿Comenzamos? —preguntó Visenya al descender las escaleras, congelando el mármol bajo sus pies.

* * *

Missandei tarareó una dulce canción al trenzar el cabello de la joven Targaryen, que había convertido el último nivel de la pirámide en la Cámara de la Reina.

—¿Han escogido sus habitaciones? —indagó Visenya con una pequeña sonrisa. La antigua esclava asintió con la cabeza, sellando la trenza principal con un pequeño broche plateado—. ¿Crees que mis decoraciones son demasiado ostentosas? No deseo aparentar ignorancia, pero… viví toda mi vida en ruinas mohosas. Desconozco cual es la cantidad correcta de opulencia.

—Las paredes brillan como piedras preciosas… es lo más hermoso que he presenciado—respondió Missandei con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sin embargo… hace un poco de frío.

—Lo lamento—La mujer desvió la mirada para ocultar su vergüenza. Después de días de incertidumbre, alguien tenía el valor para revelarle aquella información. Visenya entonces comprendió la razón por la que sus consejeros vestían ropajes más gruesos de lo normal—. No soy capaz de sentir frío ni calor, deben decirme que la temperatura no es la adecuada para corregirlo.

—No tiene importancia, Majestad—negó Missandei al terminar su trabajo. Con cuidado, la antigua esclava depositó la Corona de Meraxes en la cabeza de la joven—. Es muy noble de su parte el otorgarle un juicio justo a los Grandes Maestros.

—Mi primer acto como Reina no podía ser un asesinato. Los Maestros de las Ciudades Libres hubiesen utilizado aquella decisión para ganar adeptos en mi contra—suspiró Visenya. La joven monarca había tomado un par de días para instalar sus fuerzas en la ciudad antes de dar inicio a los juicios que había prometido—. Quienes hayan ordenado la crucifixión de aquellos niños morirán gritando.

—¿Cómo sabrá quién es responsable? —indagó Missandei con timidez, cruzando las manos sobre su nuevo vestido. La joven Targaryen entonces movió ambas manos para adornar aquella tela de color azul con pequeños destellos de colores. Ella utilizaba un vestido verde hecho de hielo puro, pero no podía otorgarle a Missandei un traje de las mismas características. Solo su cuerpo era capaz de resistir el frío que conllevaba el hielo—. Los Maestros dominan a la perfección el arte de la mentira.

—Yo extermino mentiras—replicó Visenya con una pequeña sonrisa secreta, alcanzando el Lazo de Vhagar antes de bajar la escalera de mármol que conducía a la Sala de Audiencias. La Cámara de la Reina y las habitaciones de sus consejeros más leales se hallaban sobre el salón donde los Maestros aguardaban por un juicio—. Meereen necesita justicia.

Missandei tomó en sus manos el expediente con los nombres de los Grandes Amos cuando Visenya tomó asiento en el sencillo banco de madera que habían dispuesto en la cima de las escaleras. Arthur y Jorah flaquearon los costados de la Reina con expresiones solemnes.

—El último Rey que serviste fue mi demente abuelo—susurró Visenya al notar la melancolía en los ojos de la Espada del Amanecer. Él había sido despojado de la espada ancestral de su Casa, pero continuaba siendo el mejor guerrero que jamás había integrado la Guardia Real—. Espero ser mejor que él. No pretendo quemar a nadie con fuego valyrio.

—Os encontráis en presencia de Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, la Primera de su Nombre, Reina de Meereen—enunció Missandei con propiedad. Previamente ambas mujeres habían acordado que los títulos más ostentosos de Visenya serian enunciados únicamente cuando la Reina golpeara sus zapatos de hielo contra el mármol—. Majestad, os encontráis en presencia de Grazdan zo Phal.

—Majestad—El hombre barbudo lloró antes de caer sobre sus rodillas. Los días que los Maestros habían pasado en prisión parecían haber invocado la desesperación en sus corazones—. Juro por la vida de mi esposa e hijos que no tome partido en la muerte de aquellos niños. Soy padre, jamás podría ocasionar tal dolor a mujeres inocentes.

—Este es el Lazo de Vhagar, y su origen se remonta a los origines de Valyria. La leyenda dice que fue entregado al primer Señor de la Casa Garathyen por los dioses del Feudo Franco. Los brujos, por otro lado, lo llamaron la Llama de Verdad—declaró Visenya antes de envolver los brazos del noble lloroso con la cuerda. Ella tensó su agarre sobre el lazo para encender el fuego que era capaz de exterminar toda mentira—. ¿Ordenaste el asesinato de esos niños?

—Lo hice—respondió el noble de manera inconsciente—. La esclavitud ha existido desde los albores de la humanidad, una puta dragón no debería haberse atrevido a terminar ese sistema. Esos niños no eran más que alimañas, merecerían morir como alimañas—entonces Visenya cubrió su boca con horror. El noble pareció reaccionar, pues intentó remover el Lazo de Vhagar—. ¡Bruja! ¡Quítame esta mierda!

—¿Quién más ordenó la muerte de los niños? —tragó la Reina, tirando de la cuerda. El noble apretó la mandíbula cuando fue incapaz de resistir el poder de la Llama de la Verdad.

—Sken zo Zhak, Xhander zo Hazkar, Galaz zo Gazin… —lloró Grazdan. Visenya señaló con la cabeza a Gusano Gris, que observaba el juicio tras un pilar. Arthur bajó la escalera para cargar al patético noble. De no ser por el Lazo de Vhagar, aquel malvado jamás habría confesado sus crímenes. Ella no podía creer que éste hubiese utilizado el nombre de sus hijos de una manera tan cobarde—. ¿Qué es esto?

—La Llama de la Verdad extermina toda mentira—Visenya retrajo el lazo mágico para atarlo en su cadera. Fue entonces que la Reina se puso de pie para descender las escaleras con lentitud—. Grazdan zo Pahl. Yo, Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, Primera de mi Nombre, Portadora de Tormentas y Reina de Meereen os sentencio a muerte—entonces el noble grito mientras era arrastrado por los Inmaculados—. Bajen a la prisión y arrastren a todos los hombres que ese imbécil mencionó. Liberen al resto, que regresen con sus familias.

—Eso fue aterrador—mencionó Daario Naharis al morder sensualmente un durazno. Visenya no había reparado en su presencia—. No pensé que una simple cuerda fuera capaz de llevar a cabo tales hazañas. A pesar de ello, puede atarme las veces que desee, mi Reina. Preferiría estar desnudo cuando lo haga.

* * *

Visenya sostuvo en sus manos un mapa de Essos al crear frente a ella una mesa hecha de hielo. El Consejo de Guerra, que comenzaba a ser llamado Consejo Pequeño, había sido convocado en la Cámara de la Reina para una reunión.

—Aegon el Conquistador construyó una mesa con la forma de Poniente en Rocadragón—señaló Arthur cuando Visenya terminó de dar forma a su pequeña escultura. Una mesa con la forma de Essos ahora yacía en medio de la Sala del Consejo—. De vez en cuando me recuerdas a él.

—¿Aegon? Prefiero ser la Reina Oscura—rió Visenya con humor. En ese momento, sus consejeros arribaron a la sala con expresiones de asombros—. Bienvenidos. Siéntense, por favor.

Visenya entonces sacudió los dedos para dar forma a las pequeñas ciudades que yacían en la mesa. Las ciudades de la Bahía de Esclavos fueron representadas por medio de sus características pirámides.

—Noticias del este, Majestad—Ser Jorah detuvo sus acciones al colocar sobre la mesa un pequeño pergamino—. Jon Arryn, la Mano del Rey, ha muerto. Robert Baratheon se dirige al Norte. Ned Stark será designado como la nueva Mano del Rey.

—Los chismes de los Siete Reinos no son de mi interés—negó Visenya antes de construir una pequeña versión de Volantis—. Los Stark pueden resguardar la espalda Robert cuanto deseen.

—Los Segundos Hijos han tomado la flota de Meereen—mencionó Daario, alcanzado el plato de fruta que Missandei había situado sobre la mesa. El hombre sostuvo la mirada de la Reina al devorar una naranja—. Suficientes naves para transportar un ejército.

—Las naves son insuficientes—espetó Aenar con los brazos cruzados, fulminando con la mirada el rostro del mercenario—. No son naves de guerra, sus velas son demasiado pequeñas y su timón no vira con precisión. Un barcoluengo destrozaría esos barcos como cristal.

—No planeo tomar los Siete Reinos—suspiró Visenya por millonésima vez. Robert Baratheon podía nombrar un cerdo como Mano del Rey. Poniente no era de su interés—. Sin embargo, puedo dar un buen uso a esa flota. Será tu responsabilidad reparar aquellas naves y adaptarlas para la guerra. Puedes contratar cuantos carpinteros sean necesarios para construir tus barcos experimentales.

—¿Qué? —Aenar frunció el ceño, señalando su propio rostro con incredulidad. La joven Reina rió al crear un pequeño prendedor con la forma de un barco en alta mar.

—Eres un nacido del Hierro, ¿no? —señaló Visenya con una sonrisa, hundiendo en la chaqueta de su amante el brillante prendedor de hielo—. Aenar Greyjoy, te nombro Consejero Naval.

—No soy un Greyjoy—negó el kraken con los labios apretados, tomando la mano de la mujer para evitar que ésta bromeara con él—. Sólo soy un bastardo de las Islas del Hierro. No juegues conmigo.

—Eres un Greyjoy desde este momento. Como Reina, puedo legitimarte—afirmó Visenya con determinación. Rhaenyra Targaryen había legitimado a varios bastardos de la Casa Velaryon durante la Danza de Dragones. Visenya tenía el mismo poder—. Y es mi decisión hacerlo. ¿Aceptas el cargo? —Aenar solo asintió con la cabeza, demasiado sorprendido para formular una respuesta decente—. ¿Alguien tiene noticias sobre el estado de Meereen? No me he involucrado con el pueblo tanto como me gustaría. Demasiados nobles hipócritas que apaciguar.

—El pueblo ha comenzado a formar facciones, Madre de Dragones—informó Gusano Gris, sosteniendo su casco bajo el brazo—. Existen aquellos que rechazan su reinado y quienes la apoyan. No se han entablado batallas, pero mis hombres han debido terminar bastantes rencillas en los mercados. Pronto se producirá un derramamiento de sangre.

—Una distracción es necesaria—tarareó Visenya, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. El putrefacto aroma de la ciudad inundó sus fosas nasales—. Debemos construir un alcantarillado y un sistema de irrigación. No sólo acabará con la podredumbre de la ciudad, también frenará las enfermedades producidas por la falta de salubridad. El tesoro de los Maestros solventará el sueldo de los trabajadores. ¿Puedes supervisar las obras, Gusano Gris?

—¿Qué hay de los Segundos Hijos? —indagó Daario, mordiendo un durazno. La mujer Targaryen supuso que aquella era una conducta destinada a seducirla—. Mis hombres esperan una aventura.

—Los Segundos Hijos adiestraran en el combate a todo hombre que desee convertirse en un guerrero. Es necesaria una Guardia de la Ciudad, los Inmaculados necesitan un descanso—respondió Visenya antes de recordar las palabras del Inmaculado que servía como Comandante de Astapor—. Ansion me ha informado que las revueltas de libertos han cesado en Astapor. Las verdaderas intenciones de Cleon Segundo han sido reveladas.

—Se nos ha informado que las plantaciones necesitan agua con urgencia. Los agricultores han labrado las tierras aledañas, pero las semillas no germinarán en tierras tan áridas. Los víveres comenzarán a escasear pronto—añadió Ser Jorah. Visenya entonces enfocó la mirada en el balcón—. Sugiero enviar mensajeros a las ciudades cercanas. Qarth y Yi Ti serían grandes aliadas.

—No entablaré relaciones con ninguna ciudad que comercie con la vida humana. Cuando las bestias fantásticas desaparecieron, los esclavistas enfocaron su atención en los seres humanos. El ave inmortal que renace de las cenizas, el ave del trueno, el hipogrifo, el unicornio… la humanidad terminará como todos ellos si continua siendo explotada de tal manera—negó Visenya. Nymeris entonces ingresó por la terraza para dormir en el cuello de su madre—. Me encargaré de regar las nuevas plantaciones.

—El fénix se ha ido, debes aceptarlo—mencionó Arthur en voz baja. El mayor sueño de Visenya siempre había sido contemplar un ave fénix—. Los cuerpos de los Maestros crucificados deben ser entregados a sus familias. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, los cadáveres comienzan a pudrirse.

—Bien… entreguen los cuerpos a sus familias—asintió Visenya—. Bahía de Esclavos es un nombre estúpido… Bahía de Dragones suena mucho mejor.

—¿Bahía de Dragones? —alzó una ceja Aenar, saltando en la silla, pues Vhalia subía por sus piernas—. Es un nombre bastante ostentoso. Como nuevo Consejero Naval propongo cobrar un impuesto a todo barco que atraque en la Bahía de Dragones. El impuesto debe ser proporcional al tamaño de la embarcación… estimaré el monto al supervisar los puertos—entonces Aenar depositó en la mesa a la dragona esmeralda. Fue entonces que éste depositó un beso en la mejilla de la joven Targaryen—. Regresaré a la costa. Prometo que la Flota de Meereen avergonzará a la Flota de Hierro.

—Espero que tome la precaución necesaria—murmuró Visenya al crear un prendedor con la forma de un pergamino. Aenar sonrió sensualmente al emerger de la Cámara de la Reina. Ella esperaría por él—. Missandei de Naath. Te nombro Consejera de Edictos.

—¿Yo? —Missandei señaló su propio rostro con incredulidad—. Sólo soy una traductora, Majestad. No soy digna de tal honor.

—Eres más inteligente de lo que piensas. No puedo desperdiciar tu talento en audiencias con nobles llorosos. Las leyes de la Bahía de Dragones deben ser creadas por alguien que comprenda al pueblo—declaró Visenya, asegurando el prendedor en el vestido de la antigua esclava—. Kraznys no hubiese prosperado sin ti. Necesito que enfoques esa inteligencia en el bienestar de esta causa. Eres perfectamente capaz de asumir el cargo—sonrió al notar las lágrimas en los ojos de la joven mujer—. Eso es todo. Pueden regresar a sus funciones.

—¿Qué es lo que harás? —indagó Arthur cuando Visenya depositó a Nymeris en la mesa de planificación. Ser Jorah, como Guardia Real, permaneció en su silla—. Tu rostro adoptó esa expresión… la última vez que vi esa expresión decidiste entrar a un incendio. No cometas una locura.

—Haré lo que hago mejor—respondió la Reina. La mujer respiró profundamente al divisar la ribera del río Skahazadhan y el Templo de las Gracias. Los ojos de Visenya brillaron de un púrpura intenso cuando las nubes de tormenta rodearon los huertos y colinas que se encontraban fuera de los muros. Pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer en el horizonte—. Portar tormentas.

* * *

 **Krasni: Visenya es un OC, no es la versión femenina de Jon. Saludos desde Chile.**

 **¿Alguna sugerencia?**


	5. The Shadow of War

**Disclaimer: La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **The Shadow of War**

* * *

Visenya cruzó las manos sobre el vientre al tomar asiento en el pequeño banco de ébano que yacía en la Sala de Audiencias. Ella sonrió hacia el ave misteriosa que había hecho de la terraza principal su nuevo hogar. Con cuidado, apartó la falda de su corto vestido verde para revelar los pantalones que sostenían el Lazo de Vhagar.

—No debería ocultar su rostro, Ser Jorah—rió Visenya cuando el oso dejó escapar un bostezo—. Es perfectamente normal que decida celebrar un poco. Las cosechas crecen rápidamente y las pelean clandestinas han cesado. Me alegra que haya decidido brindar con Aenar—entonces ella reconoció el característico aroma que desprendía el vino. Debido a su magia, las plantas crecían a un ritmo inesperado. Todo alimento en la ciudad era más fuerte y sabroso que nunca, incluidas las vides—. Hoy estaremos solos. Puede sentarse a mi lado si lo desea.

—Mi Reina… —negó Ser Jorah, flanqueado su costado derecho—. El vino dorniense palidecerá en comparación a la cosecha que aguarda en los almacenes. Los agricultores afirman que es la mejor cosecha que jamás haya brotado en estas tierras.

—Envíen a los solicitantes—rió Visenya con humor. Ella había oído de Gusano Gris que el nuevo vino de Meereen era capaz de embriagar a cualquiera en unos minutos. El pueblo comenzaba a pensar que tal efecto se debía a sus poderes, que al probar aquel brebaje la magia inundaba las papilas gustativas—. Adelante, mi amigo.

— _Agradezco su tiempo, Majestad_ —asintió el anciano de piel oliva y barba blanca—. _Mi nombre es Fennesz._ También hablo la Lengua Común de Poniente.

—Su pronunciación es bastante buena—elogió Visenya. Missandei enseñaba a Gusano Gris la Lengua Común, pero la pronunciación del Comandante de los Inmaculados era deficiente. El anciano frente a ella poseía un gran talento—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Antes de que me liberara le pertenecía al Maestro Migdhal. Era el tutor de sus hijos, les enseñaba idiomas e historias. Saben acerca de su familia gracias a mí. La pequeña Khala solo tiene siete, pero la admira mucho. Dice que algún día desearía ser como usted—entonces Visenya sosonrió Cuando tomó la ciudad, los niños me suplicaron no dejar la casa, pero el Maestro Migdhal y yo acordamos que debía hacerlo. Perdí mi hogar y ahora vivo en las calles.

—He preparado salones para alimentar a los antiguos esclavos. Los pisos inferiores de la pirámide han sido habilitados como residencias para libertos—señaló Visenya al juguetear con el Lazo de Vhagar—. Se me ha informado que los agricultores esperan la mejor cosecha de la historia.

—No es mi intención ofenderla, Majestad. Los jóvenes acechan a los ancianos, toman lo que quieren y nos golpean si nos resistimos—negó Fennesz. Visenya entonces tomó una importante decisión respecto a la infraestructura de Meereen—. ¿Qué propósito tengo ahora? Con mi Maestro yo era un tutor, tenía el respeto y el amor de sus hijos. Majestad, le pido el permiso para volver a venderme al Maestro Migdhal—la mujer frunció el ceño al acariciar la Llama de la Verdad—. Los jóvenes quizás se regocijen en el nuevo mundo que crea para ellos, pero para aquellos que somos demasiado viejos para cambiar solo hay temor y miseria. No soy el único, hay muchos afuera suplicando lo mismo de usted.

—No puedo aceptar su petición. Los Maestros que desean de regreso la esclavitud verán esta situación como una debilidad en mi gobierno—declaró Visenya al observar fijamente el rostro del anciano—. Sin embargo, creo provechoso llegar a un acuerdo. He luchado para que ningún niño sepa jamás lo que es ser vendido y comprado. Enseñará a esos niños.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, Majestad? —El hombre alzó la mirada, confundido.

—Los pobres son pobres porque jamás se les ha dado la oportunidad de mejorar. Han vivido tanto tiempo en la miseria que han olvidado que tienen derecho a algo mucho más magnánimo—declaró Visenya—. Abrirá una escuela temporal en los pisos centrales de esta pirámide, todos los suministros que necesite le serán proporcionados. Supongo que las personas de las que ha hablado son tutores… —el anciano asintió con la cabeza—. Puede decirles que pronto tendrán un lugar donde ejercer su oficio. El Gran Foso de Daznak será demolido para dar paso a la construcción de una escuela. Todo niño que lo desee, noble o liberto, podrá acceder a una educación de calidad. Crearán una nueva era en la Bahía de Dragones.

—Se lo agradezco, Majestad—El anciano asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Puedo sugerirle que reclute a Skahaz mo Kandaq? He oído que crea una Guardia de la Ciudad. Él fue el primero en aceptar su gobierno y antes de eso condenó el asesinato de los niños.

—Muy bien—asintió Visenya, compartiendo una mirada con Ser Jorah—. Los Inmaculados le ayudarán a escoger habitaciones aptas para la enseñanza. Los tutores que esperen una audiencia pueden unírsele.

—Los Maestros más apegados a las costumbres dejarán saber su descontento. El Gran Foso de Daznak es el patrimonio de Meereen—declaró el oso con seriedad—. Me temo que cuando esta decisión alcance los oídos de los Maestros, revueltas estallarán en las calles.

—Los Maestros pueden intentar derrocarme—sonrió suavemente Visenya—. Con mil ojos y uno más siempre sabré la identidad de los incitadores. No consentiré que la muerte sea una entretención en la Bahía de Dragones. Ellos pueden atentar en mi contra si así lo desean, tarde o temprano morirán gritando. No demuestro piedad a aquellos que no la merecen.

—No dudo de usted, mi Reina—negó Ser Jorah, depositando una mano en el hombro de la joven—. Sólo me preocupa su seguridad. Sus acciones deben haber alcanzado los oídos de Robert Baratheon. La identidad de su madre debe haber causado en él una enorme impresión. El Rey debe sentirse devastado. Un hombre como él actúa imprudentemente al ser víctima de la furia.

—¿Piensas que la Corona se unirá a los Maestros para hacerme la guerra? —Visenya frunció el ceño profundamente ante aquel escenario. Aunque no planeaba tomar los Siete Reinos, aquel gordo miserable debía odiarla por el simple hecho de existir—. Robert Baratheon sólo asesina bebés inocentes. No tiene las pelotas para luchar contra una mujer.

—Tal vez esté en lo correcto—rió Ser Jorah ante la rudeza de la Reina—. No recomiendo a nadie retar a la Portadora de Tormentas.

—Es un día hermoso—suspiró Visenya al observar los cálidos rayos del sol. De pronto, una traviesa idea cruzó por su mente—. Todos los hombres que esperaban una audiencia han acompañado a Fennesz. Es hora de que recorra esta ciudad. Los jóvenes no pueden continuar agrediendo a los ancianos—negó con la cabeza al ponerse de pie. Ella rodeó a Ser Jorah para depositar un plato con frutos secos bajo las patas del ave rojiza—. ¿Me acompañará Ser Jorah?

—Es peligroso. Una sola flecha pondría término a su vida—señaló el caballero. Visenya entonces acarició la elegante cabeza del ave melancólica. Ella era capaz de ver una inmensa variedad de emociones en los ojos oscuros de aquel animal—. ¿Dónde consiguió ese pájaro?

—Aterrizó en la terraza hace un par de días. Supongo que solo tenía hambre—sonrió Visenya antes de descender la escalera de mármol—. No es recomendable anunciar mi visita. Debemos actuar con rapidez. Deseo ver el verdadero estado de esta ciudad—entonces la mujer apartó la falda del vestido para revelar sus pantalones—. Extraño a Arthur, jamás nos habíamos separado. Missandei viajó a Yunkai en compañía de un gran guerrero.

—¿Dónde planea comenzar? No es fácil ocultar su identidad—Ser Jorah señaló el cabello de la Reina. Después de bajar los escalones inferiores de la Gran Pirámide, ambos bajaron el empinado camino que conducía a la ciudad—. Sé que no es sencillo convencerla, pero le ruego tener cuidado. Cualquier cosa puede suceder.

—Tengo el Lazo de Vhagar—señaló Visenya la brillante cuerda que yacía en su cadera. En ese momento, ambos cruzaron las puertas que delimitaban el distrito de la pirámide—. Quisiera visitar el puerto. Rata Negra me ha dicho que Aenar construye un barco maravilloso.

—Debo admitir que Aenar es un gran navegante—asintió Ser Jorah. Visenya realizó una pequeña mueca cuando un grupo de libertos reconoció su identidad. Jorah alzó un brazo para detener a la multitud, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No desean lastimarme—afirmó la Reina, observando como los libertos realizaban una reverencia. Su título era enunciado como una oración por los antiguos esclavos—. Detesto la religión.

—¿No cree en los dioses? —indagó el oso con sorpresa—. Todo caballero debe jurar por el Guerrero. Al ser criada por un guerrero como Ser Arthur, pensé que sus dioses eran los Siete, aunque he oído de su boca el nombre de los Niños del Bosque.

—No creo en la religión—negó Visenya, permitiendo que los transeúntes acariciaran sus rizos—. En nombre de ella, miles de fanáticos de todas las confesiones han cometido atrocidades. La santidad está en los buenos actos, en el valor de proteger a aquellos que no pueden defenderse. Es lo que decidáis hacer cada día lo que os hará un buen hombre o no—entonces observó el Templo de las Gracias con melancolía—. Arthur solía decirme que la fuerza de un guerrero depende del tamaño de su corazón.

—Ser Arthur es un hombre honorable—afirmó Ser Jorah, otorgándole su mano a la mujer. Visenya entonces saltó sobre un agujero que yacía en medio de la calle. Fue entonces que ella reparó en la presencia del Comandante de los Inmaculados en aquel céntrico lugar—. Gusano Gris.

—Jorah el Ándalo—asintió el joven, tensado su lanza en señal de respeto—. Es peligroso para usted permanecer en este lugar, mi Reina.

—Soy capaz de luchar—suspiró Visenya, ajustando los brazales de acero valyrio. La mujer posicionó las manos en sus caderas al examinar las obras. Las principales calles de Meereen ostentaban un canal que desviaría los desechos de la ciudad fuera del alcance humano—. Veo que las obras han avanzado mejor de lo esperado. Supongo que este sistema comenzará a funcionar pronto.

—Aún debemos tapizar el muro de los canales—señaló Gusano Gris, admirando los costados del extenso agujero—. Me temo que debemos encargar rocas para cubrir las obras.

—No será necesario—sonrió Visenya, pateando suavemente la superficie. Los trabajadores saltaron del agujero cuando el hielo cubrió las paredes que los rodeaban—. Sólo guíenme. Me encargaré de ahora en adelante—entonces agitó una mano para saludar a los sorprendidos obreros—. ¿Qué clase de Reina sería si no intentara mejorar las condiciones de vida de mi pueblo? Ahorraremos oro y tiempo.

Visenya siguió los pasos de Gusano Gris a través de las calles de Meereen, cubriendo el sistema de drenaje con gruesas capaz de hielo que asemejaban el cristal opaco. Los libertos de la ciudad corrieron tras ella gritando alabanzas, pero Ser Jorah detuvo a la multitud con la ayuda de los Inmaculados.

Visenya extendió el hielo a través de sus pies al seguir el trayecto de un canal. Pronto, arribó al centro del sistema, donde nacían todas las ramificaciones del drenaje. Los comerciantes del Mercado de Especias de Meereen detuvieron sus actividades al notar la presencia de la Reina. Visenya observó el agujero en medio de la calle antes de extender sus brazos, causando que la magia alcanzara la senda que seguían las excavaciones. Fue entonces que ella agitó las manos para decorar el mercado con hermosos fragmentos de hielo.

Al arribar a la costa, Visenya contempló su trabajo con una sonrisa. Gracias a ella, las calles de Meereen resplandecían como las luces del Mar de los Escalofríos. De cierta manera, las ciudades de la Bahía de Dragones comenzaban a parecerse a la Antigua Valyria. Los cimientos del Feudo Franco habían tomado forma por medio de la magia, al igual que las obras sociales que llevaba a cabo.

—¿Es aceptable? —indagó Visenya, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Gusano Gris apretó los labios al llegar a su lado, pues el pueblo enloqueció por aquella demostración de poder—. El río Skahazadhan podrá descansar, los peces regresarán al río y el agua surtirá las reservas de los hogares.

—Más que aceptable—respondió Ser Jorah, tragando saliva. Un arcoíris de colores brillaba en medio de cada calle, lo cual ayudaría a ocultar el excremento que circularía por aquellos túneles—. Es hora de regresar a la Gran Pirámide, ha hecho suficiente.

—Aún no es suficiente—negó la mujer, sonriendo hacia los niños que observaban su figura con la boca abierta. Los libertos habían emergido de sus casas para observar el nuevo drenaje de la ciudad—. Deseo ver muchas cosas aún, y estamos en la costa.

—Majestad—corrió Ser Jorah tras la joven Reina. Visenya buscó con la mirada la calle que conducía al puerto de Meereen. Ella ansiaba presenciar la nave de Aenar—. No corra, por favor. Me temo que ya no poseo la misma vitalidad.

—Parece ser que la cosecha de vino ha causado una gran conmoción. Meereen es más fértil que nunca—tarareó Visenya al observar los barriles de madera que los comerciantes cargaban a las bodegas. Árboles frutales de toda clase brotaban junto a las casas de los libertos, y las semillas germinaban con más rapidez de la documentada. El poder de la Reina se extendía a la misma tierra—. Oí que Daario logró embriagarse con dos copas.

—Es bastante fuerte—Ser Jorah añadió con pesar, divirtiendo a la mujer. La apuesta que éste había entablado con Aenar había terminado con ambos hombres inconscientes—. Cuando los barcos mercantes lleven el vino a otras ciudades, todos los magísteres querrán atracar en el puerto.

—Eso espero. Comenzamos a demostrar que los Maestros no son necesarios—sonrió la Reina, observando los frutos cítricos que colgaban de los árboles que yacían en las calles. Una multitud de libertos exclamó su nombre con adoración cuando Visenya alzó una mano para detener a los Inmaculados—. No es necesario que escolten mi camino, Gusano Gris. Deseo caminar por la ciudad como una persona normal.

—Los Maestros deben saber ya que ha emergido de la pirámide sin una escolta—señaló Ser Jorah, acariciando la empuñadura de su espada—. Arriesga su vida innecesariamente.

—No les resultará sencillo matarme—espetó crípticamente la Reina. En ese momento, entró al puerto con las manos en las caderas. Los marineros de los más resistentes luchaban por cargar sus naves con sal y cobre, y los mercaderes de las Ciudades Libres descendían de aparatosos barcos para examinar con sus propios ojos la gloria de la nueva Meereen—. Han arribado más barcos de los esperados.

—Los rumores se han extendido a todo el continente. Los magísteres pronto le solicitarán una audiencia para entablar relaciones comerciales—señaló Ser Jorah con seriedad, pero Visenya enfocó su atención en una imagen bastante tentadora—. Meereen prospera sin Maestros.

Visenya escaneó el pecho desnudo de Aenar lentamente. El nacido del hierro se hallaba picando madera con un hacha, por lo cual ignoró su presencia en el puerto. A pesar de ello, la mujer utilizó aquella oportunidad para memorizar los músculos en el torso de aquel atractivo hombre. A juzgar por las expresiones de las mujeres cercanas, ella no era la única que babeaba por aquel escultural cuerpo masculino.

—Veo que has comenzado la construcción del barco de tus sueños—Visenya aclaró su garganta, resistiendo el deseo de saltar sobre el hombre sudoroso. Aenar giró sobre sus talones al reconocer la voz de la Reina, y depositó el hacha junto a la madera que ya había cortado. A su alrededor, carpinteros comenzaban a dar forma al armazón de un enorme barco.

—Mi Reina—asintió el nacido del hierro. Gusano Gris permaneció fuera del puerto, asegurándose de mantener vigilada a la mujer. Ella sabía bastante bien que su cabellera plateada resaltaba como un pulgar dolorido en aquella multitud de personas—. No esperaba el honor de su presencia. Me temo que no estoy vestido para la ocasión.

—Es bastante grande—señaló Visenya, observando las vigas que cimentaban la nave. Aenar guiaba a los carpinteros según los diseños que había esbozado anteriormente, pues aquella nave sería única en su especie—. Y la madera… es especial.

—Proviene de los Bosques de Qohor—admitió Aenar. Visenya conocía la historia de la llamada Ciudad de los Hechiceros, el único lugar en el mundo donde los herreros eran capaces de reforjar el acero valyrio. Los magos seguramente debían efectuar grandes sacrificios de sangre para ungir el metal con magia—. Los Maestros guardaban la leña en los almacenes del puerto. Supongo que deseaban construir muebles con ella.

—Puedo sentir que un antiguo remanente surge de ella… —Visenya acarició la madera oscura, tan negra como la cabra que adoraban en aquella ciudad. Al igual que la madera proveniente de los Bosques de Ifequevron, la leña de Qohor emitía cierta melancolía. Mucho antes del albor de la humanidad, una antigua raza había morado en aquellas tierras, al igual que los Niños del Bosque. Aquellos árboles albergaban la voluntad de una raza extinta—. Se han ido… pero los bosques recuerdan. Puedo oír su melancolía… hablan en la Lengua Verdadera.

—Tranquila—Aenar apartó su mano de la madera cuando ésta comenzó a emitir un poco de humo. En ese momento, el ave misteriosa que había encontrado en la terraza de la Gran Pirámide aterrizó frente a ella—. ¿Dónde conseguiste ese pájaro?

—Su nombre es Shane—espetó Visenya al acariciar la cabeza del ave. Ella consideraba correcto brindarle un nombre a su nuevo compañero—. Sólo apareció… y me sorprendió que Nymeris y Vhalia no intentaran devorarlo. Alguien les enseñó a comer cerdo y ahora solo quieren devorar todo lo que encuentran.

—¿Cómo iba a saber qué tus dragones sólo comen pescado? —saltó Aenar, cruzando los brazos sobre aquel pecho escultural. Para evitar que sus hijos mayores asesinaran personas, Visenya les había enseñado desde la infancia a comer pescado. Sin embargo, las dragonas bebés no habían recibido tal entrenamiento de su madre—. La dragona esmeralda devoraba salchichas de cerdo, creí prudente permitírselo antes de que intentara comerse mis piernas.

—Me sorprende que hayas comenzado el día tan temprano—Visenya sonrió maliciosamente, pues sabía que sus consejeros habían decidido degustar la nueva cosecha de Meereen. Gracias a las lluvias que había invocado, algunas familias nobles comenzaban a aceptar su reinado. A cambio de un impuesto, ella proporcionaría a los dueños de los viñedos toda la fertilidad que desearan—. Ser Jorah afirma que los magísteres de las Ciudades Libres arribarán al puerto en búsqueda de los nuevos tesoros de estas tierras.

—En todos mis viajes, jamás probé un vino más delicioso—admitió Aenar, observando las velas de las embarcaciones atadas en el puerto—. El rumor se ha extendido. Los árboles rebosan de frutos, las especias son más finas que nunca y las colinas desérticas albergan un millar de flores. La Bahía de Dragones ha prosperado en un par de lunas gracias a ti.

—Espero que sea suficiente—suspiró Visenya. Ella había permitido que las familias nobles de Meereen conservaran sus propiedades más significativas, como las pirámides y los viñedos, a cambio de un impuesto destinado a financiar reformas sociales—. No quisiera ver esclavistas aliados con Dothrakis. Antes de extendernos, la Bahía de Dragones debe demostrar que los Maestros no son necesarios.

—No debe preocuparse por los Dothraki, mi Reina—declaró Ser Jorah después de observar crípticamente el panorama. Un pequeño niño había depositado en sus manos un pergamino—. Los Dothraki temen todo aquello que se relacione a la magia. Las hordas no se acercarán a las ciudades. Puedo asegurarlo.

—Una preocupación menos—susurró Visenya con alivio, admirando el puerto. Aunque el vino comenzaba a representar la principal exportación de la ciudad, necesitaban mucho más que eso—. Meereen necesita más que vino. Las especias son abundantes, pero los mineros temen extraer cobre. Tal vez… —golpeó su barbilla ligeramente—. ¡Seda!

—La seda no es producida en esta región—negó Aenar, compartiendo una mirada con Ser Jorah—. La especialidad de Myr es la seda.

—No tiene importancia—Visenya agitó una mano desdeñosa mente al emocionarse. La brisa salina meció sus rizos plateados como una caricia para informarle la presencia del kraken—. Si hablo con los gusanos de seda en la Lengua Verdadera accederán a colaborar con nosotros. Los animales son almas gentiles.

—¿Lengua Verdadera? —saltó Ser Jorah al unir aquellas palabras con las historias de su infancia—. ¿El idioma de los Niños del Bosque?

—Los hombres no pueden hablar la Lengua Verdadera—reveló Visenya, cargando en sus brazos a Shane. El ave parecía quererla bastante, pues continuamente seguía sus pasos—. Mucho antes de que los Primeros Hombres hablaran la Lengua Antigua, los Niños del Bosque cantaban en la Lengua Verdadera. Actualmente, sólo los animales son capaces de comprenderla.

—¿Por qué puedes hablarla? No eres un Niño del Bosque—preguntó Aenar, confundido. Tal vez, por aquella razón, los animales parecían adorarla.

—No soy un hombre—sonrió traviesamente Visenya, observando las olas que rompían en la costa. Ser Jorah observó el rostro de los trabajadores sospechosamente, asegurándose de alcanzar su espada—. Los peces regresarán al río Skahazadhan, puedo sentirlo. Tus barcos causarán una gran impresión en el mundo, Aenar.

—Comando más barcos que mi prima Asha—sonrió Aenar de manera presumida, acercando su hermoso pecho desnudo a la joven. Ella supuso que las mujeres que tejían las velas del barco habían escogido permanecer bajo el sol para presenciar aquel monumento a la masculinidad—. Me alegra que Daario Naharis se encuentre asediando Tolos.

—El asedio ha terminado—asintió Visenya. Ella había visto por medio de sus lechuzas como los Segundos Hijos asediaban la ciudad en su nombre. De no ser por el relámpago que había derribado a los mortíferos honderos, el asedio de Tolos hubiese tardado una eternidad. Visenya entonces examinó los planos del barco, que yacían sobre una mesa cercana—. Daario regresará pronto, al igual que Arthur y Missandei.

—Me sorprende que el anciano haya decidido marcharse. Supongo que confió en las habilidades de Jorah—señaló Aenar, tomando las manos de la mujer para guiarlas a través del diseño. Ser Jorah lanzó al mar el pergamino que el niño previamente le había entregado—. La proa es el frente de un barco, popa su parte trasera. Babor es izquierda y estribor la derecha.

—Fascinante—Visenya observó aquellos seductores ojos azules con la misma intensidad. Él claramente debía ser lo mejor que Euron Greyjoy había creado en su maldita vida. La Reina entonces acarició los ásperos dedos de su querido navegante—. Arthur se ha ido… tal vez…

—Tómalo con cuidado—Aenar susurró, y besó suavemente la mejilla de la joven. Ella frunció el ceño, molesta por aquella evasiva—. El kraken no suelta aquello que reclama, te lo dicho. No quisiera lastimarte… eres la luna de mi vida.

—Luna de mi vida… —susurró Visenya con una pequeña sonrisa, y besó la comisura de aquella hermosa boca cuando Ser Jorah volteó—. Te has vuelto suave. ¿Qué pensarían de ti en las Islas del Hierro?

—No me interesa lo que piensen mis tíos. Hay una persona que me importa aún más que ellos—declaró Aenar cuando Visenya comenzó a caminar lejos de la construcción. El nacido del hierro guiñó un ojo a la joven Reina—. Puede respirar tranquila, Majestad. Le aseguro que su Consejero Naval no la decepcionará.

—Lo sé—asintió Visenya antes de partir, y fue entonces que ella notó la expresión en el rostro del caballero. Un grupo de libertos corrió para acariciar la cabellera plateada de la mujer—. Luce intranquilo, Ser Jorah. ¿Acaso ha recibido una mala noticia?

—Este lugar no es seguro para usted—afirmó el oso, sujetando la mano de Visenya para instarla a correr. Ella observó la calle con extrañeza, pues jóvenes conformaban la muchedumbre que alababa su nombre—. De prisa, Majestad.

—¿Qué sucede? —indagó la Reina, alzando una ceja. De pronto, un hombre apartó su cuerpo del oso para situar una daga en su pálido cuello. Ser Jorah desenvainó la espada en su cadera de inmediato, pero el desconocido ejerció más presión en aquel siniestro abrazo para intimidarll—. ¿Quién eres?

—El Dios de Muchos Rostros ha señalado su nombre—respondió el hombre. Visenya apretó los dientes al oír aquella información, pues alguien había contratado a un Hombre sin Rostro para asesinarla. Fue entonces que Visenya apartó una mano para empujar a través de su propio pecho una llamarada que redujo al asesino.

Ser Jorah corrió para resguardar su espalda, pero la Reina envolvió el Lazo de Vhagar alrededor de los brazos del asesino quemado para tenerlo de rodillas. Con los dientes apretados, la joven observó de cerca el rostro del moribundo.

—¿Quién ha ordenado este ataque? —espetó con rudeza, tensando la Llama de la Verdad, pues el hombre luchaba por mantener los labios cerrados—. ¿Quién? ¡Responde antes de recibir el regalo de tu dios!

—Robert Baratheon—exhaló el asesino antes de caer en los brazos de la muerte.

Visenya tragó saliva, pues las advertencias de Ser Jorah habían terminado por cumplirse. De pronto, la joven comprendió las misteriosas palabras de Shiera Estrellademar. En ese momento, Gusano Gris arribó a aquella calle con una pequeña legión de Inmaculados.

Ser Jorah apartó a la Reina del cadáver quemado, pues una muchedumbre rodeaba la escena. Las manos del exiliado sujetaron el brazo derecho de la joven para instarla a regresar a la Gran Pirámide. Aquel intento de asesinato demostraba que los enemigos de Visenya estaban dispuestos a acabar con su vida de cualquier forma, pues los Hombres sin Rostro solo efectuaban un asesinato si anteriormente les era pagada una enorme cantidad de dinero.

—Gusano Gris—llamó el oso, y el Comandante de los Inmaculados asintió con la cabeza. Pronto, el cadáver fue removido por los soldados desplegados en la calle—. Mi Reina, debemos regresar. Las calles no son seguras.

— _Todos los hombres deben morir…_

* * *

Visenya acarició el Lazo de Vhagar con la yema de sus pálidos dedos, pues la suavidad del mismo siempre había logrado impresionarla. En la Sala de Audiencias, sólo Ser Jorah flanqueaba su costado derecho.

—Mi Reina—el oso aclaró su garganta pesadamente al depositar una mano en el hombro de la mujer. La joven esperaba el arribo de Skahaz mo Kandaq en el banco de ébano que servía como un trono. Ella no comprendía la razón que motivaba la expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro de su consejero—. No hemos discutido sobre… aquel intento de asesinato.

—No es necesario, sé perfectamente quién dio la orden—espetó Visenya. Aunque no planeaba conquistar los Siete Reinos, el Consejo Pequeño de Poniente había ordenado su muerte. Ned Stark debía haber tomado partido en aquella decisión—. Es evidente que Robert Baratheon desea verme muerta… es lo que Arthur siempre temió.

—Robert siente que su reinado se ve amenazado por vuestra existencia. Sois la heredera del príncipe Rhaegar y la hija de la mujer que le fue arrebatada—declaró Ser Jorah de forma solemne, causando que Visenya apretara los labios. Una vez más, la identidad de sus estúpidos padres ponía en riesgo su vida—. El reclamo de Robert al Trono de Hierro se basó exclusivamente en el nombre de su abuela, Rhaelle Targaryen. A diferencia de Viserys, poseéis un poderoso ejército, una flota y tres dragones. En cualquier momento podríais zarpar a Desembarco del Rey. Sois una amenaza para él.

—Robert puede quedarse con los Siete Reinos, no hay nada que me una a ellos—suspiró Visenya, depositando en su regazo el Lazo de Vhagar. Shane observaba la situación desde las ventanas que yacían en la esplendorosa Sala de Audiencias—. Ned Stark no solo asiste las decisiones del hombre que asesinó a Rhaegar, ha contratado a los Hombres sin Rostro para matarme. Viserys podría zarpar a los Siete Reinos con un ejército y no me importaría. Mi supuesta familia de sangre me ha abandonado.

—No estáis sola, mi Reina—declaró Ser Jorah, acariciando el hombro de la joven con suavidad—. No os abandonaré. Mi lealtad siempre será vuestra.

—Os agradezco entonces—suspiró Visenya, enfocando su atención en Gusano Gris. El tono en la voz del oso comenzaba a incomodarla. Ella solo deseaba que Aenar abrazara su cuerpo como lo haría un amante.

—Los solicitantes han arribado, Majestad—declaró el Comandante de los Inmaculados, causando que la joven asintiera con la cabeza. Fue entonces que un hombre calvo ingresó a la habitación.

—Es un honor estar en su presencia, mi Reina—Skahaz mo Kandaq inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo puedo servirle?

—Seré directa—declaró Visenya. Ella había presenciado las acciones del hombre a través de las lechuzas de hielo. Fennesz había señalado la identidad de un gran conocedor de Meereen—. Los Segundos Hijos han adiestrado en el combate a nobles y libertos por igual. Es necesaria la conformación de una Guardia de la Ciudad, y el líder de esa guardia debe ser un prominente ciudadano de Meereen. Su nombre ha sido propuesto para asumir el cargo.

—Me siento honrado, Majestad—habló Skahaz al caer sobre sus rodillas. Ella sabía que el hombre conocía cada calle como la palma de su mano. Meereen aceptaría de mejor manera aquella guardia si el líder de la misma era un habitante de la ciudad—. Es mi deber informarle que los Maestros más… costumbristas… rechazan la demolición del Gran Foso de Daznak. Han prometido venganza contra todo hombre que apoye sus actos.

—Me encargaré de aquellos nobles en persona—afirmó Visenya, apretando el Lazo de Vhagar. Ella encontraría a los detractores de su gobierno por medio de los espías que controlaba—. Desde este momento formareis parte de mi Consejo Pequeño. Vuestro deber será proteger a los habitantes de esta ciudad. Me informareis de cualquier situación relacionada con este asunto.

—Soy vuestro humilde servidor—Skahaz asintió con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

Visenya acarició la Corona de Meraxes al transferir su vista. Desde la cima de la Gran Pirámide, la joven observó las fértiles colinas que habían surgido gracias a su poder. En aquel lugar, Daenys chilló suavemente al descubrir su presencia. La arpía de oro había sido reemplazada por el dragón de tres cabezas de la Casa Targaryen.

—Mi Reina, un hombre solicita una audiencia—enunció Gusano Gris, provocando que sus ojos púrpuras regresaran a la normalidad. La Reina asintió con la cabeza para indicarle al Comandante de los Inmaculados que despachara al próximo ciudadano.

—El noble Hizdahr zo Loraq solicita una audiencia con la Reina—declaró un hombre al situarse frente a ella. Visenya supuso que debía tratarse del mayordomo del hombre que flanqueaba su costado izquierdo.

—El noble Hizdahr zo Loraq puede hablar por sí mismo—Visenya rodó los ojos, acariciando el Lazo de Vhagar. Ella notó que ambos hombres temblaban de miedo.

—Mi Casa es una de las más antiguas y nobles de Meereen, Majestad—habló el segundo hombre, dando un paso hacia adelante—. El Gran Foso de Daznak es una de las maravillas arquitectónicas de esta ciudad. Recientemente, mi padre trabajó en su restauración. En las Puertas del Destino se encuentran los nombres de todos los hombres que han muerto demostrando su valor en aquellas arenas. Los combates que se libran en el Gran Foso no son diferentes a las justas celebradas en los torneos de Poniente.

—La diferencia podría ser que en las justas no luchan esclavos—espetó Visenya, pues Arthur amaba narrar aquella clase de historias. Barristan el Bravo solía protagonizar la mayoría de aquellos cuentos—. He prometido la construcción de una escuela. Necesito un lugar capaz de albergar a miles.

—El Gran Foso concede a los guerreros la oportunidad de ser recordados—debatió Hizdhar, causando que la joven alzara una ceja—. Se me ha pedido representar el deseo de Meereen, Majestad.

—¿El deseo de Meereen? —Visenya espetó despectivamente, provocando que el noble retrocediera—. Un grupo de nobles no representa la voluntad de Meereen.

—El Foso de Daznak es parte de la historia de esta ciudad, data de su fundación. Mi pueblo considera que los combates son una demostración de valor, no una simple carnicería. Los muertos son honrados y recordados como héroes. Os ruego conservarlo—suplicó Hizdhar, estrechando ambas manos—. Una décima parte de las ganancias obtenidas por los combates le será entregada, Majestad.

—Conservaré el Foso de Daznak si en su lugar me es entregado el Foso de Ghrazz—suspiró Visenya al rodar los ojos. Ella ansiaba construir un centro de aprendizaje que rivalizara con Antigua, pero necesitaba ganar el apoyo del pueblo—. Permitiré que las peleas continúen únicamente en el Foso de Daznak, los demás reñideros serán clausurados. Sólo hombres libres pelearán en las arenas. Si llego a enterarme que un solo esclavo fue forzado a luchar, cortaré vuestra cabeza con mis propias manos—endureció la mirada—. ¿Aceptáis estas condiciones?

—Mi Reina… —negó Hizdhar con incredulidad, causando que Nymeris exhalara una llamarada desde su lugar junto a Shane. El noble y su sirviente retrocedieron de inmediato, temblando—. Acepto vuestras condiciones. Estáis formalmente invitada a la pelea inaugural, seréis nuestra invitada de honor.

—Agradezco vuestra invitación. Podéis decir a Reznak mo Reznak que con mil ojos y uno más observo todo lo que hace—sonrió Visenya de forma burlona. Cuando el noble huyó de la habitación, la joven suspiró profundamente—. Idiotas.

—Fue una sabia decisión, mi Reina—declaró Ser Jorah, compartiendo una mirada con Gusano Gris—. Los Maestros estarán complacidos, y los impuestos recaudados beneficiarán la construcción de la escuela que desea. El Foso de Ghrazz no tiene el tamaño del Gran Foso de Daznak, pero es capaz de albergar las obras.

—Asistiré a esas estúpidas peleas para cerciorarme que sólo hombres libres luchen en ellas—espetó Visenya, acariciando su frente suavemente. En ese momento, ella enfocó la mirada en Gusano Gris—. ¿Cuántos solicitantes quedan?

—Doscientos, Majestad—respondió solemnemente el Comandante de los Inmaculados.

—¿Doscientos? Es un día agitado—negó Visenya al enderezar su postura—. Envíen al siguiente, quisiera terminar antes del anochecer.

* * *

Visenya observó el Foso de Daznak desde la terraza de la Gran Pirámide con melancolía. Los ciudadanos de Meereen encendían un millar de antorchas en las calles, pues el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte. La brisa mecia con gentileza el sencillo camisón que cubría el cuerpo de la joven Reina.

—Supongo que era inevitable… —susurró Visenya al acariciar la cabeza de Vhalia. Al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que las tres dragonas habían decidido regresar a su lado—. Crecen tan rápido… pronto no podré cargarlas. Rhaegon… Jhae… Duncan… Aerion… Velaerys… Lucerys… deberán marcharse como ellos. Es lo mejor para ustedes.

Shane inclinó la cabeza, causando que sus plumas rojizas resplandecieran como la aurora boreal. Ella aún no descubría la especie a la cual pertenecía su ave, pero suponía que ésta debía provenir de las misteriosas selvas de Yi Ti. Shane era un magnífico ejemplar, y la sabiduría que transmitían sus ojos sólo acrecentaba su belleza.

—Oí sobre el Foso de Daznak—declaró Aenar, sorprendiendo a la joven. Visenya giró sobre sus talones para observar el rostro del nacido del hierro—. En Meereen no se habla de otra cosa.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —indagó Visenya con curiosidad, pues Ser Jorah custodiaba la Cámara de la Reina como un halcón—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un regalo—sonrió Aenar, revelando un ramo de rosas rojas. La joven sacudió la cabeza, pero aceptó el obsequio con una sonrisa—. Pensé que necesitarías un poco de consuelo. Sé que es difícil para ti aceptar esta situación, pero tomar decisiones difíciles evidencia la determinación de un gobernante.

—Te lo agradezco—suspiró Visenya, depositando las rosas en una botella que contenía agua fresca. De pronto, recordó las circunstancias de su nacimiento y las muertes que sus padres habían causado. La obsesión de Rhaegar Targaryen con una estúpida profecía había condenado a los Siete Reinos—. No deseo que… mueran por mi culpa.

—En los torneos de Poniente mueren caballeros de vez en cuando—debatió Aenar, abrazando el abdomen de la mujer. Ella amaba tener las manos del nacido del hierro sobre su vientre—. Si voluntarios luchan en los reñideros, las peleas no serán diferentes de una justa. No puedes decidir por ellos—depositó un beso en el cuello de la mujer—. Existen hombres que solo ansían la gloria, y no les importa la manera de conseguirla.

—No deseo ser como él… como Rhaegar—admitió Visenya de forma miserable, congelando las rosas accidentalmente—. Los odio con toda el alma. No deseo ser como ellos.

—Eres mejor que tu padre—sonrió Aenar, repitiendo las palabras que Visenya había utilizado anteriormente. En ese momento, el nacido del hierro tomó asiento en la cama para sentar a la mujer en su propio regazo—. Cuando estalló la Rebelión de Robert sólo tenía ocho años de edad, pero recuerdo las historias que los marineros contaban sobre el hermoso Príncipe Dragón. Tu padre… Rhaegar… irrespetó a Elia Martell al escoger a Lyanna Stark. Robert Baratheon no tardó en levantar un ejército para combatir a los malvados Targaryen—entonces Visenya alzó una ceja, pues conocía a la perfección aquella historia—. Lo que intento decir es que no eres como tus padres. Aunque lleves su sangre en las venas, no eres ellos. Rhaegar Targaryen no es digno de llamarse tu padre.

—Dos hijos que detestan a sus padres… —negó Visenya, jugueteando con el prendedor de Aenar. Ella observó profundamente los ojos del nacido del hierro, pues sentía la comprensión que moraba en ellos—. Arthur jamás ha comprendido mis sentimientos. Para él, Rhaegar fue un hombre excepcional. Creo que un hombre honorable no hubiese abandonado a su esposa e hijos por otra mujer—entonces enfocó la mirada en las dragonas que volaban en la terraza—. El dragón debe tener tres cabezas… Rhaegar estaba obsesionado con las profecías. Deseaba un tercer hijo, y Elia Martell era incapaz de dárselo. La verdad es que Rhaegar Targaryen no fue un dragón…

—Su hija es un dragón—sonrió Aenar, presionando su frente contra el rostro de Visenya—. Puedes construir tu propia historia, eres mejor de lo que él nunca fue. Debes tener fe en ti misma, Visy. Tengo fe en ti—el nacido del hierro besó suavemente los labios de la joven—. Los hombres siempre han seguido a reyes, reinas, príncipes, emperadores… ahora necesitan algo más grande que eso.

—¿Qué puede ser más grande que una Reina? —indagó Visenya, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Un héroe…

* * *

Visenya sonrió al descender las escaleras de la Sala de Audiencias. Daario Naharis había regresado días atrás para presentarle la rendición de Mantarys, por lo cual todos los miembros de su Consejo Pequeño se encontraban en la ciudad.

—Arthur—susurró Visenya al abrazar el cuello del caballero. A pesar de la adoración que éste sentía hacia la memoria de Rhaegar, ella lo amaba como un padre—. Missandei.

—Majestad—asintió la Consejera de Edictos, realizando una pequeña reverencia. La Reina simplemente abrazó los hombros de la joven traductora, pues había extrañado las imaginativas trenzas que ésta tejía en su cabellera—. Reina Visenya.

—Han regresado a salvo, es lo único que importa—asintió Visenya con una sonrisa, compartiendo una mirada con Daario. Aunque el mercenario coqueteaba con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, Visenya apreciaba profundamente su ayuda—. Los Segundos Hijos han tomado las ruinas de Oros y Bhorash. Mantarys se ha rendido.

—Yo diría que no tuvieron otra opción—sonrió Daario, depositando una mano en el hombro de la joven mujer—. Aunque asesinaron a nuestros mensajeros, nuestra Reina se encargó de ellos. La oscura reputación de Mantarys no pudo igualar el poder de la Portadora de Tormentas.

—Mantarys solicitaba la ayuda de Volantis—reveló Visenya, frunciendo el ceño. A través de sus confiables espías, la joven había descubierto los planes de las Ciudades Libres. Volantis cuadraba una alianza con los Maestros más costumbristas de la Bahía de Dragones, quienes habían sido asesinados por los Inmaculados—. Los Trece de Qarth han enviado la mitad de sus barcos a Nuevo Ghis. El khalasar de Khal Drogo acecha Lhazar. Se dice que comanda cuarenta mil hombres.

—Los Dothraki no cruzarán el Paso Khyzai, mi Reina—declaró Ser Jorah, rodeando la falda que ostentaba la túnica de la mujer Targaryen—. Los Dothraki sólo siguen la fuerza, y temen todo lo que se relacione a la magia. No se acercarán a la Bahía de Dragones.

—Eso espero—suspiró Visenya, acariciando los brazales de acero valyrio con ambas manos. Ella agradecía que éstos combinaran con el negro de su túnica—. Deben descansar, el viaje debió agotarlos. Más tarde pueden informarme de lo sucedido en Astapor y Yunkai.

—Visenya… —espetó Arthur cuando Missandei asintió con la cabeza. La antigua esclava fue escoltada por Gusano Gris, quien ocultaba terriblemente mal el afecto que sentía por la Consejera de Edictos—. No solo oí sobre la reapertura del Gran Foso de Daznak, en Yunkai se hablaba del intento de asesinato que la Reina Dragón sufrió a manos de un Hombre sin Rostro.

—No fue su culpa. Él intentó protegerme—afirmó Visenya cuando Arthur observó a Jorah con el ceño fruncido—. Los Hombres sin Rostro son un gremio especializado de asesinos, tarde o temprano Robert Baratheon acudiría a ellos. Aenar piensa el Banco de Hierro debió prestarle dinero al Consejero de la Moneda para costear la contratación de los Hombres sin Rostro—entonces la joven apartó la falda de su túnica para revelar los pantalones de color marrón que portaba—. Lo importante es que todos estamos bien. Hay asuntos más importantes que tratar.

* * *

Visenya acomodó el cinturón plateado que delineaba la parte superior de su cuerpo con cuidado, pues éste había comenzado a rozar sus pechos. Ella debía sentir comodidad si aspiraba a escuchar las solicitudes de los ciudadanos hasta el anochecer.

—El noble Grazdan zo Galare solicita una audiencia, Majestad—anunció Gusano Gris. Visenya abandonó su trabajo para enfocar su atención en el hombre que esperaba en el pasillo de la Sala de Audiencias. Ella intuía que aquel hombre debía tratarse de un familiar de la Gracia Verde, quien era la voz de la paz y la tolerancia en Meereen. La Reina sabía que sacerdotes de todas las religiones pensaban que ella se trataba de una especie de diosa enviada a la tierra. La Gracia Verde no era la excepción.

—Adelante—incitó Visenya, realizando un gesto con la mano. Aunque detestaba ser exhibida como una diosa, debía agradecer que aquellas declaraciones mantuvieran al pueblo tranquilo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Majestad—asintió Grazdan, acariciando sus delgados dedos con una sonrisa codiciosa—. En el pasado fui dueño de una maravillosa tejedora; los productos de su telar se valoraban enormemente, y no solo en Meereen, sino también en Nuevo Ghis, en Astapor y en Qarth. Cuando la mujer se hizo mayor, compré media docena de chicas para que la mujer le enseñara los secretos de su arte. La anciana murió hace seis años, y cuando fueron liberadas las jóvenes abrieron un taller junto al puerto.

—¿Cuál es su solicitud? —espetó Visenya, alzando una ceja. Ella se había negado a indemnizar a los Maestros por los esclavos que había liberado. Por ello, los nobles ideaban cualquier manera de arañar unas cuentas monedas.

—Deseo que un porcentaje de sus ventas me sean entregados—declaró Grazdan, provocando que Visenya ahogara una risa con su mano—. Si tienen esa capacidad, es gracias a mí. Yo las saqué del mercado de esclavos y las senté ante el telar.

—¿Deben pagaros por su propio talento? La habilidad de las jóvenes provino de aquella anciana, no de usted—declaró Visenya—. Rechazo vuestra petición, y os advierto una cosa: si el taller que aquellas jóvenes abrieron en el puerto es víctima de cualquier daño, los Inmaculados lo buscarán a usted primero—entonces el hombre escupió en la escalera de mármol, y emergió de la Sala de Audiencias gritando insultos en valyrio—. Quisiera que Aenar visitara ese taller, me interesa conocer el trabajo de aquellas jóvenes. Los gusanos dicen que pueden producir la seda necesaria, pero necesitaremos tejedores competentes.

—Como ordene, mi Reina—asintió Daario Naharis, quien presenciaba las audiencias únicamente para estar junto a la joven.

Visenya entonces decidió alternar los solicitantes entre nobles y libertos.

Un antiguo esclavo se presentó ante ella para acusar a un hombre de la familia Zhak. Se había casado poco tiempo atrás con una liberta que, antes de la caída de los Maestros, servía como concubina del noble. El noble la había desvirgado, la había utilizado a su gusto y la había dejado embarazada. Su nuevo marido quería que se castrara al noble por el delito de violación, y también una bolsa de oro como pago por criar al bastardo como si fuera su propio hijo.

—Ordenaré que el noble pagué la cantidad solicitada—asintió Visenya, apretando las piernas de manera inconsciente. Ella detestaba a los violadores—. Sin embargo, debo rechazar la castración. Cuando durmió con vuestra esposa, ella era de su propiedad. Si castro a todos los hombres que alguna vez durmieron con una esclava, sólo eunucos habitarían Meereen.

Visenya sabía que su decisión no satisfacía al antiguo esclavo por completo, pero no podía hacer más por él.

Entonces se presentó ante ella una mujer adinerada cuyo esposo e hijos habían muerto defendiendo la muralla de la ciudad. Durante la revuelta de esclavos, impulsada por el miedo, había huido a casa de su hermano. Al regresar se encontró con que habían convertido su hogar en un burdel, y las prostitutas se engalanaban con sus joyas y vestidos.

—Ordenaré la restitución de vuestras joyas, pero no os concederé la casa. Al huir, abandonasteis la morada. Cualquier persona podría haberse apropiado de ella.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, pero aceptó la decisión de la Reina. Como hermana del propietario de la Pirámide de Rhazdar, debía ser perfectamente capaz de costear una nueva casa.

De pronto, un anciano de cabello blanco entró a la Sala de Audiencias. Visenya enderezó su postura al notar el muñón rojizo que cubría su brazo izquierdo. El hombre había sido cruelmente mutilado.

—¿Necesitáis asistencia médica? —indagó Visenya con preocupación, pero el anciano negó con la cabeza. La sangre había cesado, pero el muñón parecía no haber sido cambiado en semanas—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

—Provengo de Kosrak, Majestad. Mi ciudad se ubica a orillas del Mar Dothraki—entonces Visenya compartió una mirada con Ser Jorah, pues intuía la causa de aquel problema—. En las últimas semanas, hemos sufrido ataques por parte del khalasar de Khal Drogo. Somos una pequeña ciudad de pastores, muchas de nuestras mujeres han sido secuestradas y violadas. Nuestros muros han sido derrumbados, estamos indefensos—la voz del anciano tembló, causando que Visenya tragara saliva. El muñón en aquel brazo le rompía el corazón—. Pido vuestra intervención en el conflicto. Los Dothraki temen su poder, Majestad.

—¿Kosrak se ubica junto al río Skahazadhan? —indagó Visenya, esbozando un plan en su mente. Daario asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría viajar a Kosrak?

—Menos de una luna, mi Reina—susurró Ser Jorah antes de caer junto a su sencillo trono—. Los Dothraki jamás cruzarán el Paso Khyzai. Debemos combatir las naves que aguardan en Nuevo Ghis. No podemos marchar a una pequeña ciudad que no tiene ningún atractivo para nosotros.

—Reúnan al Consejo de Guerra.

* * *

Visenya jugueteó con el Lazo de Vhagar al contemplar en su mente las posibilidades. Ella sabía que Khal Drogo se dirigía a Volantis para reunirse con el ejército de los Triarcas. La Bahía de Dragones demostraba al mundo que los Maestros no eran necesarios, y por ello las Ciudades Libres estaban dispuestas a marchar en su contra.

—¿Cuántos Inmaculados existen en Meereen? —indagó Visenya al contemplar la mesa de hielo. En ese momento, sacudió los dedos para crear sementales que representaran a los Dothraki—. ¿Tu flota podría encargarse de las naves que aguardan en Nuevo Ghis?

—No—Aenar frunció el ceño, jugueteando con un pequeño barco que albergaba un dragón de tres cabezas en la vela—. Mis hombres ansían pelear en nombre de la Rompedora de Cadenas, pero me temo que esta vez nos superan en número. Los exploradores afirman que doscientas naves se hallan ancladas en Nuevo Ghis—entonces golpeó las naves con una arpía de cristal—. A menos que el kraken decida ayudarnos, perderemos la batalla naval.

—El panorama en tierra no es más alentador—enunció Arthur, depositando un dragón en Meereen—. Khal Drogo comanda cuarenta mil hombres. Sin contar las fuerzas que mantienen la paz en Astapor y Yunkai, los Inmaculados a tus órdenes ascienden a ocho mil seiscientos. Dos mil Segundos Hijos mantienen Tolos, Oros, Bhorash y Mantarys—señaló con los dedos la Bahía de Dragones—. Me temo que estamos rodeados.

—Cinco mil cien Inmaculados—corrigió Visenya—. Si marchamos a la guerra, tres mil Inmaculados deberán permanecer en Meereen. Los antiguos maestros tomarán mi ausencia como una oportunidad para regresar al poder.

—No irás a la guerra—negó Arthur al sujetar uno de los brazos de la Reina. Visenya observó el mar a través de las puertas que conducían a la terraza de la Gran Pirámide.

—No soy Rhaegar, y no soy una niña—espetó la Reina con amargura al ser dominada por el fuego en su interior—. Eres el único padre que he conocido, pero no te atrevas a comandar mi vida.

—Vuestros dragones son demasiado pequeños, mi Reina—Ser Jorah aclaró su garganta, pues la ferocidad en el tono de Visenya había atemorizado a Arthur—. Cinco mil Inmaculados no pueden enfrentar un khalasar de cuarenta mil hombres.

—¿Acaso debemos rendirnos? —indagó Visenya de forma burlona. Los experimentados guerreros parecían haber perdido toda esperanza, pues la Bahía de Dragones era rodeada por los cuatro puntos cardinales—. No permitiré que los esclavos que liberé regresen a sus cadenas. He jurado luchar por ellos, cazar a sus enemigos, y es exactamente lo que haré. Si Volantis ansía una guerra, es exactamente lo que tendrá.

—Mis hombres enfrentarán las naves en Nuevo Ghis—aceptó Aenar, compartiendo una intensa mirada con la Reina. Aenar había ganado la lealtad de los marineros como un verdadero líder. La entrada marítima a la Bahía de Dragones estaría bien custodiada—. Todos los hombres deben morir… escojo hacerlo por ti.

—Mi Reina—enunció Gusano Gris con solemnidad, chocando su lanza contra el mármol. Aquella demostración había causado que la atención de los presentes migrara lejos del nacido del hierro—. Estoy con vos. Seguiré vuestras órdenes aún si ello me cuesta la vida.

—Mi espada es suya, mi vida es suya… —declaró Daario Naharis, acariciando la hoja de su arakh con un dedo—. Pelearé a su lado, Majestad.

—Bien… —asintió Visenya, observando el enorme mapa de Essos. Arthur y Jorah lucían como dos ancianos miserables que únicamente esperaban el abrazo de la muerte—. Si no aportarán en nada, pueden irse.

—Mi espada es vuestra, mi Reina—declaró Jorah, aceptando la precaria situación. Ella rodó los ojos al sentir la estúpida resignación en el aire. Todos parecían pensar que sus fuerzas serían aniquiladas—. Debemos actuar con rapidez, el elemento sorpresa debe estar a nuestro favor.

—Obviamente, Aenar comandará la flota—enunció Visenya, cepillando los dedos contra la Bahía de Dragones. El aludido asintió con la cabeza, trazando en su mente un plan. La situación no prometía más que una muerte segura—. Missandei permanecerá en la Gran Pirámide junto con Arthur, soliciten la asistencia de Mossador. Gusano Gris, Daario y Ser Jorah montarán conmigo a Kosrak.

—No me quedaré en esta ciudad mientras marchas a la guerra con los Dothraki—espetó Arthur, acariciando el puente de su nariz—. Prometí a Rhaegar que siempre cuidaría de ti.

—Es la razón por la que permanecerás aquí—negó Visenya al sentir como la rabia emanaba. La memoria de su estúpido padre siempre regresaba para torturarla. Ella no necesitaba nada de Rhaegar Targaryen—. Es una orden, Ser Arthur.

—Los honderos de Tolos han aceptado unirse a nuestra causa, Majestad. Tres mil hombres—añadió Daario, depositando un dragón en Kosrak—. Los Dothraki son excelentes jinetes, pero no usan armadura, y esa es una ventaja. Los proyectiles de plomo destrozarán sus caballos como cristal.

—Déjenme con Aenar—espetó Visenya, observando los barcos que yacían en Nuevo Ghis. Cuando los hombres desaparecieron en el pasillo, la joven saltó sobre el nacido del hierro como una experta—. No deseo separarme de ti…

—Visy… —susurró Aenar, depositando el trasero de la mujer en la mesa de planificación. Visenya besó los labios de su amante con suavidad, y sumergió las manos en las caderas de éste para levantar su camisa—. No es el momento. Sé que estás furiosa…

—Quiero… —admitió Visenya, abriendo las piernas obscenamente. Aunque los pantalones que portaba bajo la túnica ocultaban su feminidad, deseaba demostrar con aquel gesto el deseo sexual que consumía su cuerpo—. ¿No es lo que deseabas?

—Euron… —susurró Aenar. Visenya entonces comprendió que él temía lastimarla de la misma forma en que lo había hecho su tenebroso padre.

Ella mordió su labio inferior al recordar las lecciones que le habían dado las prostitutas de Nuevo Ghis. Después de golpear a un Maestro, Visenya no había tenido más opción que ocultarse en un burdel.

La Reina removió el cinturón para liberar sus pechos, causando que Aenar gimiera profundamente. En ese momento, Visenya derribó al nacido del hierro sobre la cama.

—Me parece que el dragón deberá montar al kraken…

* * *

Visenya cepilló los dedos de su mano izquierda contra el ave del trueno que decoraba la estructura del Puente Largo de Volantis. Ella intuía que nadie en la ciudad debía saber con certeza la especie a la cual pertenecía aquella enorme ave, pues las bestias fantásticas habían desaparecido. Pocos sabían que alguna vez un ave capaz de invocar tormentas había surcado los cielos.

La Reina suspiró profundamente al seguir los pasos de un magíster gordo, que escoltaba a dos personas que claramente descendían de la Antigua Valyria. Ella rió en voz baja al notar el dragón de tres cabezas que había sido bordado en la chaqueta del hombre, y los prendedores con forma de dragón que sostenían el vestido de la tímida joven que lo seguía.

Aunque Visenya formaba parte de la Casa Targaryen, jamás había portado un prenda que contuviese un dragón. Vestir dragones no convertía a los hombres en bestias. Ella prefería demostrar su herencia de otras maneras.

—La ruta marítima que conduce a la Bahía de Dragones ha sido bloqueada, Majestad. Debemos hospedarnos en la Casa del Comerciante hasta que el conflicto termine—comunicó el magíster, causando que Visenya frunciera el ceño—. Nuestros espías sostienen que los dragones de la Reina Visenya no son más grandes que un caballo, pero que su poder es temible.

—La hija bastarda de Rhaegar es una estúpida, Illyrio—espetó Viserys, meciendo su cabellera plateada como una bandera de victoria—. Los dragones me pertenecen, soy el Señor de los Siete Reinos. No permitiré que una bastarda se apodere del legado y el nombre de mi familia.

—Si deseáis concretar un matrimonio con la Reina de Meereen, os recomiendo no referiros a ella como una bastarda—advirtió Illyrio Mopatis. Visenya rodó los ojos con fuerza, pues jamás aceptaría la mano de un hombre tan débil—. Debéis halagar a vuestra sobrina, cortejarla como un caballero si deseáis comandar su ejército.

—Los rumores sostienen que es una belleza de la Antigua Valyria. Se dice que la Reina Oscura ha renacido—Viserys observó de forma desdeñosa a los esclavos que rezaban por el triunfo de la Reina Dragón—. La bastarda de mi hermano no es un verdadero dragón, por sus venas corre la sangre de una mujerzuela. Cuando aquella estúpida sea deslumbrada por un legítimo Targaryen, su ejército será mío.

Visenya apretó la mandíbula cuando sus tíos arribaron a la Plaza del Pescadero. Resultaba evidente que Viserys era menos que la sombra de un gusano. El magíster que escoltaba a los Targaryen debía tratarse de un idiota.

— _Señor, arroja tu luz sobre nosotros. Pues la noche es oscura y alberga horrores—_ enunció una Sacerdotisa Roja, llamando la atención de Visenya. Ella tomó asiento en una escalera para oír aquel discurso religioso, pues conocía mejor que nadie los horrores que albergaba la noche _—. Una vez fui como ustedes. Fui vendida y comprada, azotada y marcada. El Señor de Luz escucha vuestras voces. Escucha tanto al rey como al esclavo. Escucha al Hombre de Piedra en su miseria. Os ha enviado un salvador. ¡La canción de hielo y fuego pertenece a la Reina Dragón! —_ entonces los esclavos aclamaron el nombre de Visenya como una oración—. _Los Triarcas han reunido un ejército para combatir a la Elegida del Señor de Luz. Visenya Targaryen enfrentará a la oscuridad cuando la Larga Noche regrese. Os ruego rezar por el triunfo de la Reina Dragón. Solo Visenya Targaryen podrá brindarnos el amanecer._

Visenya parpadeó lentamente cuando la Sacerdotisa Roja enfocó la mirada en Viserys. El brillo en aquellos ojos oscuros demostraba que el Señor de Luz le había comunicado que el Rey Mendigo buscaba dañar de alguna forma a su Elegida.

Viserys entró a la Casa del Mercader como un cobarde, pero la Reina permaneció en su lugar.

— _La noche es oscura y alberga horrores… —_ susurró Visenya, llamando la atención de la Sacerdotisa Roja. El collar en el cuello de la mujer ocultaba la apariencia que ésta verdaderamente poseía—. _Lo sé mejor que nadie._

Visenya entonces abrió los ojos, y removió su cuerpo dolorido con suavidad. A pesar del dolor en sus caderas, la joven sonrió contra el musculoso pecho de su amante. La Cámara de la Reina olía a sangre, sudor y sexo.

—¿Duele? —susurró Aenar, acariciando la espalda de la joven. El nacido del hierro contempló sus cuerpos desnudos con picardía—. Te lo dije. El kraken no suelta lo que reclama.

—Puede reclamarme todas las veces que desee.. —rió Visenya, cepillando los labios sobre el corazón de Aenar. Cuando éste rindió su cuerpo a las caricias del dragón, procedió a embestirla como una bestia. Visenya estaba segura de haber probado todas las posiciones sexuales en una noche—. Quisiera permanecer en esta cama, contigo.

—Visy… —sonrió Aenar de forma cariñosa, girando sus cuerpos para observar de cerca el rostro de Visenya. Con cuidado, el nacido del hierro trazó los elegantes pómulos de la mujer—. Cuando conquistes Essos, deberás casarte con un noble que apoye tu gobierno. Sé que un Greyjoy no es consorte apto para una Reina. A pesar de todo, quiero que sepas que te amo. Siempre estaré contigo.

—Cuando la batalla termine… —susurró Visenya, acariciando la mejilla de su experimentado amante con suavidad—. Me casaré contigo. Ningún noble perfumado, ningún supuesto dragón logrará desplazarte. Soy tuya si eres mío.

* * *

 **Juury: ¡Gracias! Espero que continúes leyendo esta historia. Saludos desde Chile.**

 **¿Alguna sugerencia?**

 **Nota: La túnica que Visenya utiliza es la misma que Daenerys utilizó cuando nombró a Tyrion la Mano de la Reina. El guardarropa de Visenya alberga muchas túnicas como esa, pero en diferentes colores. También utiliza trajes como el que Daenerys usó en la Casa de los Eternos. Visenya siempre utiliza pantalones bajo el vestido, y siempre carga el Lazo de Vhagar.**


	6. Fantastic Beasts

**Disclaimer: La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Fantastic Beasts**

* * *

Visenya cabalgó suavemente a través de la ribera del Skahazadhan. Días atrás el ejército de la Bahía de Dragones había pasado por la ciudad de Hesh, y seguido el cause del río hasta Kosrak. Las ciudades que bordeaban el Mar Dothraki estarían perdidas sin la irrigación que proporcionaba el Skahazadhan.

Visenya apartó una mano de las riendas para acariciar el agua del río. El Skahazadhan no era diferente del Rhoyne, que podía ser manipulado por aquellos que comprendieran el poder del agua.

Durante su estancia en Valyria, Visenya había leído sobre la Primera Guerra de la Tortuga. La guerra solo había durado una luna, pero los magos del agua habían logrado despertar al espíritu del Rhoyne para hundir la mitad de Volon Therys. Los Rhoynar habían sido derrotados por el Feudo Franco, pero su magia perduraba como un susurro en el agua. La psoriagrís del Príncipe Garin continuaba castigando al mundo por los crímenes cometidos contra los hijos de la Madre Rhoyne.

—Cuando los Dothraki pierden una pelea, cortan sus trenzas para que todos los guerreros vean su vergüenza—declaró Ser Jorah, extrayendo a Visenya de sus pensamientos. El agua del Skahazadhan entonces dejó de temblar—. Los hombres adornan sus trenzas con broches de plata para enunciar sus victorias. Se dice que Khal Drogo jamás ha sido derrotado.

— _Khal Drogo morirá_ —espetó Visenya en Dothraki, sorprendiendo a Ser Jorah. Ella había tomado el trabajo de aprender la lengua de los Señores de Caballos durante su estancia en Meereen—. _El Mar Dothraki se convertirá en un océano de sangre. Todos los que se atrevan a desafiarme morirán gritando._

—Una horda de cuarenta mil hombres aguarda por nosotros—señaló Ser Jorah, causando que la joven suspirara. Ella negó con la cabeza al acomodar al acomodar su cuerpo sobre la montura. La armadura de Jaenara aún le parecía un poco extraña—. Los Dothraki consideran la guerra un deporte, viven por el saqueo y la violación. Vaes Dothrak alberga los ídolos religiosos de todos los pueblos que han sometido. Siguen la fuerza por sobre todas las cosas.

—Sólo debemos asesinar a un hombre. Sólo debo asesinar a un hombre—corrigió Visenya, apartando su caballo del Skahazadhan. Los escasos muros de Kosrak comenzaban a ser avistados por los Inmaculados que marchaban en vanguardia—. Espero que los mercaderes de Kosrak hayan reunido el ejército que solicitamos.

—Los lhazareenos son pastores de ganado—señaló Daario, cabalgando junto a la Reina. Los muros de la ciudad escasamente superaban la altura de un hombre—. No espere demasiado.

—Pareces tranquilo—Visenya inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, observando el arakh del mercenario con curiosidad. El arakh era el arma predilecta de los Dothraki, pues permitía una decapitación limpia. Ella tan solo había aprendido a dominar la espada y el Lazo de Vhagar—. Todos buscan ocultarlo, pero sé que piensan que seremos derrotados.

—No es un enemigo sencillo—aceptó Daario con una sonrisa. Un cuerno sonó para anunciar la llegada del ejército de la Bahía de Dragones. La Reina entonces agradeció a los dos mil hombres libres que habían decidido seguirla para defender la libertad. Ella no descansaría hasta dominar Essos—. Eres la Madre de Dragones, la Portadora de Tormentas, sé que lograremos triunfar. Podrías devastar el Mar Dothraki si verdaderamente lo desearas.

—Ese es el problema—respondió Visenya, enfocando la mirada en las puertas de la ciudad. Al guiar su caballo a la plaza, un séquito de ancianos procedió a rodearla—. El poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente.

—¡Reina Visenya! —exclamó un mercader de cabello gris. Visenya desmontó su caballo con cuidado, pues el sexo había dañado en cierta medida sus caderas—. Mi nombre es Azzik. Es un honor recibirla. ¡Agradezco al Gran Pastor su buen corazón!

—El tiempo estuvo con nosotros—suspiró Visenya, acariciando los trozos de cuero marrón que yacían bajo los brazales de acero valyrio—. Necesito un informe de la situación.

—Khal Drogo ha saqueado Lhazosh—enunció Azzik, señalando el interior de Kosrak con un mano—. Los exploradores sostienen que regresará pronto. Días atrás sufrimos un nuevo saqueo, mi Reina.

Kosrak no era una ciudad grande, pero era una ciudad comerciante a la que se podía acudir desde el Mar Dothraki. La plaza de Kosrak albergaba una gran cantidad de árboles frutales y una fuente que arrojaba agua sobre una gran piscina. Los edificios habían sido construidos con la misma piedra arenisca que componía los muros de Yunkai, pero ésta se hallaba mucho más derruida por la acción del sol.

—Debemos reforzar los muros. Los honderos deben tomar posición en los puestos de vigilancia—ordenó Visenya cuando Gusano Gris arribo a la plaza. El ejército de la Bahía de Dragones comenzó a levantar un improvisado campamento—. ¿Cuántos hombres han aceptado unirse a la batalla?

Los pastores de ovejas comenzaron a emerger de sus escondites para limpiar el desastre que los Dothraki habían causado. Parecía ser una tarea habitual para los lhazareenos.

Azzik entonces señaló con la mano un pequeño grupo de hombres que vestían túnicas holgadas.

—Ancianos débiles y adolescentes cobardes—declaró una mujer de piel oscura que portaba en sus manos una lanza. Visenya admiró la armadura de cuero rojo que cubría el cuerpo de la mujer, y la cabeza rapada de la misma—. Humillan el nombre de un guerrero.

—Ignórela, Majestad—gruñó Azzik, disparando una mirada de advertencia a la mujer—. Muestra un poco de respeto, Nakiye. Estáis en presencia de Visenya Targaryen, Reina de la Bahía de Dragones.

—No mostraré respeto hacia una mujer que no lo ha ganado—escupió Nakiye, girando sobre sus talones. Visenya alzó una ceja al admirar el collar de oro que rodeaba el cuello de la mujer—. Portáis el nombre de una gran guerrera. Espero que seáis digna de vuestro nombre.

—Os pido una disculpa, Nakiye solo es una guerrera hyrkoon disconforme—declaró Azzik. Visenya entonces admiró el arma que la mujer portaba. Debía tratarse de una maestra con la lanza—. Hemos reunido quinientos voluntarios, pero carecemos de armas significativas.

—Los voluntarios pueden tomar espadas y lanzas de nuestra armería—concedió Visenya al reparar en los palos que esgrimían los supuestos soldados. Ser Jorah rió en voz baja al contemplar el ejército de Kosrak—. Requiero de un edificio. Debemos planear una estrategia de combate.

—Podéis estableceros en la Sede del Comercio—Azzik señaló el edificio que yacía en el fondo de la calle principal. El edificio en cuestión solo poseía dos pisos, pero contenía varias terrazas y ventanas. Daario ordenó que sus pertenencias fueran trasladadas al edificio de inmediato—. Kosrak es vuestro, mi Reina.

—Traed a la guerrera hyrkoon, Jorah—pidió Visenya al dirigirse a la Sede del Comercio. Las botas recubiertas con acero valyrio resonaron suavemente cuando la joven subió el corto tramo de escaleras que conducían al segundo piso—. ¿Por qué no adiestrar a vuestros hombres en el combate? La cercanía de esta ciudad con el Mar Dothraki ocasiona grandes problemas.

—Somos un pueblo pacífico, mi Reina—respondió Azzik cruzando las manos sobre su túnica verde—. El Gran Pastor condena los actos violentos.

—El Gran Pastor permite que vuestras mujeres sean voladas. No habléis de dioses frente a mí. Los dioses no enviarán un batallón a protegeros—espetó Visenya con amargura, pues los dioses jamás habían brindado ayuda a los hombres—. ¿Cuántos niños han sido secuestrados?

—Trescientos—respondió Nakiye, estrellando su lanza contra la alfombra. La mejilla izquierda de Jorah sangraba ligeramente. La guerrera no había aceptado sumisamente las órdenes de la Reina—. Serán entregados como tributo a los Maestros de Volantis. La campaña que hais librado en la Bahía de Dragones ha desencadenado la ira de los Dothraki.

—Los Dothraki sólo ansiaban una excusa para invadir las Ciudades Libres—negó Visenya, admirando el plumaje de Shane. El ave había seguido sus pasos desde Meereen—. Se les ha permitido vagar libremente por demasiado tiempo

—Estáis en lo cierto, pero no poseéis los hombres suficientes—declaró Nakiye, observando los Inmaculados que entraban a la ciudad. Entonces la guerrera hyrkoon observó desdeñosamente a Jorah—. Espero que vuestro ejército sea mejor con las armas que este anciano. Cuarenta mil hombres invadirán esta ciudad.

—Necesito un mapa de Kosrak—tarareó Visenya, observando el rostro arrugado de Azzik. Cuando el anciano corrió fuera de la habitación, la joven enfocó su atención en los miembros del Consejo de Guerra—. Verifica que el trabajo haya comenzado, Daario. Acompaña a Gusano Gris, Jorah—entonces Visenya rodeó la mesa que yacía junto al balcón para admirar aquella armadura de cuero—. ¿Qué hace una guerrera hyrkoon en esta tierras? Hais dicho en múltiples ocasiones que consideráis débiles a estas personas.

—Estas personas necesitan que alguien los proteja. Las ciudades que colindan con el Skahazadhan jamás han sido de interés para los esclavistas. Los Dothraki son los amos de estas tierras—espetó Nakiye, esgrimiendo su lanza con orgullo. Aquella cabeza rapada parecía ser una marca de honor—. Os preguntáis sobre mi apariencia. La respuesta es simple: no comparto la opinión de mi pueblo. Aprecio el patrimonio de Hyrkoon, pero rechazo la mutilación femenina.

—Conocéis a Visenya—reflexionó la Reina. Las guerreras hyrkoon tendían a perforar sus pezones con anillos de hierro. Aunque admiraba la habilidad de aquellas mujeres, Visenya repudiaba costumbres como esas—. ¿Conocéis la historia de la Casa Targaryen?

—No sólo portáis su nombre, blandís su espada—Nakiye señaló la empuñadura de Hermana Oscura. Visenya había tomado la espada de la Reina Oscura antes de partir de la Gran Pirámide—. Conozco las atrocidades que ha perpetrado vuestra familia. Siento que sois diferente. No teníais porque defender esta ciudad, pero hais aceptado hacerlo a pesar de las probabilidades—entonces Visenya tragó saliva. Por un momento había olvidado el peligro que enfrentaba el hombre que amaba—. ¿Por qué debería pelear junto a vos?

—Estoy dispuesta a luchar por aquellos que no pueden luchar por sí mismos—respondió Visenya, observando el horizonte con melancolía. Ella esperaba de todo corazón que Aenar regresara a su lado. Nakiye asintió con la cabeza, y concedió a la Reina un momento de soledad—. Regresa conmigo, mi amor.

* * *

La reunión del Consejo Pequeño comenzó cuando la disconforme Mano del Rey entró a la sala. Ned Stark conocía perfectamente la razón que había motivado la famosa furia Baratheon.

—Tu pequeña sobrina ha marchado a la guerra con los Dothraki—espetó Robert, sus mejillas enrojecidas por el vino y la ira. La copa en sus manos amenazaba con estallar—. Rhaegar Targaryen violó a tu hermana, y decidiste proteger al fruto de ese crimen. ¿Qué demonios pensabas, Eddard Stark?

—¿Por qué debería importarnos una guerra librada a medio mundo de distancia? —Ned aclaró su garganta para eludir el tema. Él jamás revelaría los sucesos que habían tomado lugar en la Torre de la Alegría. Lyanna regresaría de la tumba para castigarlo si derramaba la verdad sobre su hija—. Visenya Targaryen le ha declarado la guerra a los esclavistas.

—¡La puta tiene tres dragones! —exclamó Robert, arrojando la copa de vino. Ned esquivó el líquido oscuro por milagro—. ¿Qué sucedió la última vez que un Targaryen cruzó el Mar Angosto con tres dragones? ¡La puta invadirá los Siete Reinos! ¡Poniente será víctima del fuego y la sangre!

—El último dragón murió hace un siglo—recordó Ned, observando las sedas de Varys con sospecha. Los rumores que la Araña había escuchado eran simplemente absurdos—. Su cráneo descansa en las catacumbas bajo nuestros pies. El rumor debe ser falso.

—No lo es, mi Señor—debatió Varys, sumergiendo las manos en las mangas de su traje—. Nuestro espía ha visto con sus propios ojos estos dragones. No son más grandes que un caballo, pero crecen más rápido que ningún dragón en la historia documentada.

—¿Quién ha suministrado esta información? —indagó Ned con sarcasmo. No había hecho nada cuando Petyr Baelish había contratado a los Hombres sin Rostro para asesinar a la hija de su hermana—. Ser Jorah Mormont, un hombre que violó la ley y traicionó a su familia.

—La identidad del espía no es importante—negó Varys. Después de recibir el indulto de Robert, los informes de Jorah Mormont habían cesado—. El hecho es que Visenya Targaryen posee tres bestias que podrían quemar los Siete Reinos hasta las cenizas. Ha abolido la esclavitud en la recién nombrada Bahía de Dragones, y Lhazar ha decidido unirse a su reino.

—Una región de ovejeros—Meñique agitó una mano desdeñosamente. Ned estrechó los ojos hacia el Consejero de la Moneda, pues éste había recurrido a un préstamo que había terminado de ahogar a los Siete Reinos en deudas—. Una horda Dothraki acecha las ciudades que la niña ha conquistado. La Reina Dragón caerá en menos de una semana. Los esclavistas detestan sus decisiones. Tomó el poder en Yunkai al quemar vivos a los nobles.

—Podríamos envenenar a las bestias—sugirió Pycelle—. Los Siete Reinos estarán condenados si esos dragones crecen. No debemos olvidar al Terror Negro.

—Eso sería imposible—respondió Varys—. Mis pajaritos dicen que los dragones sólo comen el pescado que cazan en el Golfo de las Penas. Se dice que Visenya Targaryen controla a los dragones por medio de hechizos. Ha reconstruido Meereen utilizando magia.

—La niña que invoca tormentas—rió Meñique, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Se dice también que el cielo es azul porque vivimos en el ojo de un gigante. Enfoquémonos en los hechos, no en cuentos de viejas chismosas.

—Visenya marcha a Kosrak para combatir en persona a los Dothraki. Se dice que la Reina Oscura ha renacido—afirmó Varys—. El vencedor de la batalla no está definido. No debemos olvidar a los Tres Mil de Qohor.

—Meo sobre los Inmaculados—espetó Robert, fulminando a la Mano del Rey con la mirada—. ¡Quiero a la puta muerta! Los Triarcas de Volantis me han prometido su cabeza, y es lo que obtendré. Cuando el engendro muera, sus dragones serán asesinados. No descansaré hasta que todos los Targaryen estén muertos.

—No tendré parte en esto—negó Ned. Él jamás había revelado la existencia de Visenya. Arthur Dayne había jurado protegerla con su vida—. El hombre que conocí jamás hubiese temblado por una niña. Espero que la próxima Mano del Rey cumpla con vuestros deseos.

Antes de que Robert pudiese hablar, Ned giró sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación.

Los gritos del Rey estremecieron el Trono de Hierro.

* * *

Visenya abrió la boca con sorpresa al presenciar el estado de Aenar. El nacido del hierro yacía en el piso de su camarote bebiendo un líquido oscuro de aspecto desagradable. A su alrededor, los mapas de navegación se hallaban dispersos sobre la madera oscura. Parecía ser que un huracán había azotado la habitación del capitán.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —lloró Visenya. A pesar de la negativa que había recibido su propuesta de matrimonio, ella lo amaba. Verlo en el piso de su propia embarcación le rompía el corazón—. ¿Aenar?

—Estoy bien… —susurró el nacido del hierro, revelando sus iris de color amarillo. Visenya retrocedió en el cuerpo de la lechuza al contemplar aquel fenómeno—. No debías verme en este estado.

—Necesitas un sanador—susurró la joven, aterrizando en las piernas extendidas de su amante. Visenya observó frenéticamente el camarote para buscar ayuda. En el cuerpo de una lechuza poco podía hacer por él.

—Tranquila… —sonrió Aenar, acariciando la cabeza del ave. Ella cerró los ojos un momento para disfrutar de aquella caricia, pues deseaba regresar a sus brazos—. Ha sucedido desde que tengo memoria. Pronto recuperaré mi fuerza.

—¿Cómo puede ser normal? —indagó Visenya, llorando en su verdadero cuerpo. Había convivido con los infectados de psoriagrís durante toda su vida, pero jamás había sentido miedo. El estado del nacido del hierro le aterrorizaba—. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

—No deseaba que mis hombres presenciaran los síntomas de mi enfermedad—suspiró Aenar, recargando la cabeza contra la puerta del camarote. El barco que éste había construido superaba con creces a los barcoluengos de las Islas del Hierro—. Solía ser un niño débil: no podía respirar, mis ojos eran extremadamente sensibles a la luz y alucinaba con regularidad. Todo empeoraba cuando me acercaba al mar. Balon consideró abandonarme, pero Euron lo detuvo. Ojo de Cuervo me obligó a tomar este brebaje—alzó el vial de cristal en su mano—. Aún debo beberlo, cada luna llena, para aliviar los síntomas.

—¿Por qué ocultaste esto de mí? —espetó Visenya, indignada. Después de aquella revelación comprendía las ausencias de su amante—. El mar te lastima, debiste decírmelo.

—No deseaba preocuparte—declaró Aenar, enderezado su espalda. En ese momento, los ojos del nacido del hierro recuperaron el azul que tanto amaba—. Las personas tienden a huir cuando conocen este secreto. Los Maestres me condenaron porque pensaron que se trataba de un nuevo virus.

—Hice el amor contigo. No podría temerte por algo tan estúpido—sonrió Visenya, recordando las caricias que éste había depositado sobre su cuerpo desnudo—. ¿Por qué ser un navegante? El mar desencadena tu enfermedad.

—Adoro todo lo que representa el mar—afirmó Aenar, reincorporándose con lentitud. Entonces la joven negó con la cabeza—. Recuerdo que el Silencio encalló en Ibben una vez. La fuerza del choque me lanzó por la borda. Pensé que moriría por el frío, pero una ballena me salvó. Desperté en el Puerto de Ibben poco después. Todos pensaron que alucinaba.

—No ocultes secretos relacionados con tu salud—tragó Visenya, acariciando la mano de su amante con el pico de la lechuza. El mar desencadenaba los síntomas de Aenar, pero éste aún así había aceptado comandar la flota de la Bahía de Dragones. Ella lo amó un poco más por ello—. Me asustaste, pensé que habías sido envenenado.

—¿Cuál es la situación en Kosrak? —indagó Aenar, acariciando su propia frente con una mano. El nacido del hierro aún parecía mareado—. Rezaré por los Dothraki. No saben con quien se han metido.

—Las sacerdotisas del Gran Pastor han cantado por más de una hora—negó Visenya, detestando un poco más a la religión. Los quejidos de aquellas mujeres le impedían dormir—. Los Inmaculados han reforzado los muros de la ciudad y los honderos han asumido puestos de vigilancia. La situación podría ser mucho peor.

—La flota enemiga oculta sus barcos en el límite del Golfo de las Penas—reveló Aenar al recoger los mapas de navegación. Las extrañas cicatrices que yacían bajo los oídos de su amante comenzaban a cerrarse una vez más—. Hemos cargado todas las naves con catapultas y aceite. Pronto arribaremos a Nuevo Ghis. Prometo que los Maestros retrocederán con la cola entre las piernas.

—Sólo regresa—susurró Visenya, bajando la mirada. Aunque éste había negado su petición, deseaba permanecer a su lado—. Intentaré curarte. Los Maestres de la Ciudadela sólo son idiotas que conspiran en contra de la magia. Triunfaré donde ellos no pudieron porque te amo.

—Majestad—Ser Jorah aclaró su garganta, causando que la mente de Visenya regresara a su verdadero cuerpo—. Oí vuestro lamento.

—No es nada—negó la Reina con una sonrisa, limpiando sus lágrimas. Después de conocer en carne propia el poder del amor, era incapaz de abstenerse—. ¿Puedo preguntar que sucedió con vuestra esposa, Ser Jorah? He oído que sois un hombre casado.

—Ella me abandonó por otro hombre—admitió el oso, tomando asiento frente a la Reina. Ella sirvió al caballero un poco de vino—. Nos conocimos en un torneo celebrado en Lannisport. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Lynesse tenía la mitad de mi edad en ese entonces. En un ataque de locura, le pedí una prenda para llevarla durante el torneo, sin atreverme a soñar que me la concedería. Pero lo hizo. Soy un buen luchador, aunque los torneos no son lo mío. Sin embargo, con la prenda de Lynesse atada al brazo, me transmuté. Gané justa tras justa. Lynesse fue mi Reina del Amor y la Belleza.

—Lamento preguntaros tal cosa—suspiró Visenya, sensible por la enfermedad de Aenar. El dolor quebraba la voz de Ser Jorah—. Jamás fui una mujer romántica, lo mío siempre ha sido el dominio de la magia.

—No debéis lamentaros, mi Reina—negó Jorah, tomando un gran sorbo de vino para continuar con la trágica historia—. Lynesse jamás estuvo feliz en la Isla del Oso, pues carecía de las comodidades de Antigua. Intenté complacerla en todo, y pronto las deudas comenzaron a ahogarme. En mi desesperación, recurrí a la venta de esclavos. Hui al exilio antes de que Ned Stark me atrapara. El dinero pronto escaseó, me vi obligado a unirme a la Compañía Dorada. Mientras luchaba en el Rhoyne, Lynesse huyó con Tregar Ormollen, un príncipe comerciante de Lys.

—Ella era exigente, necesitáis una mujer generosa—reflexionó Visenya, cediendo la botella de vino—. Lamento utilizaros como confidente, pero necesitaba apartar mi mente de esos estúpidos cánticos.

—No he hablado de Lynesse en años—admitió Ser Jorah, sirviendo vino en dos copas—. Siento que un gran peso ha sido removido de mis hombros. No solo inspiráis al pueblo, reveláis lo mejor de cada persona. Sois la mujer más generosa que he conocido, mi Reina.

—No bebo—Visenya tragó saliva, alzando un mano. Aenar le había dicho que Ser Jorah parecía haberse enamorado de ella. En ese momento, supo que la advertencia de su amante era correcta—. Desearía ahogar mis penas en vino, pero no puedo. Necesito mi mente para controlar las reliquias de Valyria.

—No puedo imaginar una vida sin vino—reflexionó Jorah, luciendo bastante conmovido por la situación. De pronto, el semblante del oso cambió por completo—. Mi Reina…

—Él me lo dijo… —susurró Visenya al presentir el rumbo de aquella advertencia. El mismo Aenar consideraba que un nacido del hierro no era consorte apto para una Reina. No necesitaba oírlo de otra persona—. Los Triarcas de Volantis se hayan involucrados en esta guerra. Han sobornado a los Dothraki de alguna manera.

—Los Dothraki sienten que su estilo de vida es amenazado por vos—afirmó Jorah, depositando la botella sobre la mesa. Visenya tomó entre sus manos una roca para afilar la hoja de Hermana Oscura, causando que chispas cayeran sobre la piedra arenisca—. Solían vender esclavos en la Bahía de Dragones. Durante meses se han visto privados de tributos.

—Los Tres Mil de Qohor contuvieron a veinticinco mil hombres. La batalla será un baño de sangre—suspiró Visenya—. ¿Los Dothraki accederían a un acuerdo?

—Me temo que no, mi Reina—reveló Ser Jorah con gravedad—. Los Dothraki adoran la batalla. Jamás accederían a retirarse.

Visenya entonces tomó la decisión de invadir Volantis. Su reinado jamás gozaría de seguridad mientras los Triarcas continuaran en el poder. Aquellos hombres temían el poder de su sangre, pues sólo una persona que pudiese rastrear su sangre a la Antigua Valyria era capaz de gobernar Volantis.

—Tonto… —susurró Visenya al examinar su reflejo en la hoja de Hermana Oscura. En el mejor de los casos, Viserys sería expulsado de Volantis como un perro.

—Su ave luce… enferma—señaló Ser Jorah. Visenya entonces enfocó la mirada en el pedestal de Shane. El ave rojiza había perdido una serie de plumas en la cabeza. Parecía ser que ésta había alcanzado la vejez—. Tal vez deba… deshacerse de ella.

—¡Majestad! —exclamó Daario, jadeando con fuerza—. ¡Debéis presenciar esto!

* * *

—Aunque Visenya aún controla la Bahía de Dragones, los Triarcas de Volantis han reunido un ejército en su contra—leyó Samwell con solemnidad—. Doscientas naves han bloqueado el acceso al Golfo de las Penas, y un khalasar de cuarenta mil hombres saquea las ciudades que rodean el Desierto Rojo. A cambio de protección, Lhazar ha jurado lealtad a Visenya. Me he visto en la necesidad de asumir el gobierno de Meereen, pues Visenya ha partido al Mar Dothraki con Hermana Oscura. Intenté persuadirla de lo contrario, pero ella se negó a ausentarse de la batalla. De vez en cuando pienso que la Reina Oscura ha renacido. Vhagar yace a su lado, pero en una forma diferente. Rezo por los Dothraki, pues han despertado la ira de la Portadora de Tormentas—entonces admiró el emblema de la Casa Targaryen, que había sido presionado sobre la cera—. Parece ser una gran mujer.

—¿Su existencia te sorprende? —indagó Aemon. Las historias que circulaban sobre la Reina Dragón habían alcanzado a la Guardia de la Noche—. Ned Stark permitió que Arthur Dayne huyera con la hija de su hermana. Para convencer al mundo de su muerte, el Señor de Invernalia tomó la espada de la Casa Dayne. Arthur solicitó mi ayuda cuando se percató de que Visenya no era una niña normal.

—¿Por qué reveláis ante mi tal secreto? —tragó Samwell. Se decía que Visenya Targaryen poseía tres dragones. Él siempre había deseado admirar un dragón—. Jon es su primo.

—Ella ha decidido revelar el secreto—respondió Aemon, alcanzando la carta escrita por Arthur Dayne—. Visenya vivió en Valyria en toda su vida. Sólo tres personas conocían su existencia.

—¿Valyria? —saltó Sam, observando los ojos lechosos del Maestre con sorpresa—. Ninguna persona ha sobrevivido a la Maldición.

—Visenya no es una mujer común—afirmó Aemon una vez más. Los rumores sostenían que la Reina Dragón edificaba con magia una nueva Valyria—. Visenya ha edificado un Imperio de la noche a la mañana. Su destino es guiar la senda de la vida cuando la Larga Noche regrese. Ella es el amanecer, el primero y el último.

* * *

Visenya estrechó los ojos al divisar la nube de tormenta que iluminaba la noche con un extraño resplandor azul. Con lentitud, alzó una mano para proteger sus ojos de la arena rojiza que azotaba las calles de la ciudad. La trenza que había formado con su cabello plateado fue arrojada fuera de su hombro por el viento.

Las sacerdotisas del Gran Pastor formaron un círculo en la plaza para cantar una serie de hechizos que atemorizaron a los animales cercanos. La luz que yacía en el centro del tornado pareció brillar con mayor intensidad.

—No es momento para alterar el clima—negó Ser Jorah, alcanzando el brazo de la Reina. Los Inmaculados intentaban sostener el techo de las tiendas que habían armado en las calles.

—No soy yo—respondió Visenya con sinceridad. La Reina debió utilizar el Lazo de Vhagar para cortar una campana de hierro que amenazó con aplastar una casa.

Las esposas del Gran Pastor cortaron sus palmas para arrojar sangre sobre la arena. Visenya apretó la mandíbula al ser víctima de la ira. Los hechizos que aquellas mujeres cantaban no tenían relación con el Gran Pastor. Las brujas invocaban el poder de la sombra.

— _La Reina Bruja debe morir—_ cantó Mirri Maz Duur. Azzik le había presentado a las sacerdotisas del templo para que rezara con ellas—. _El Gran Pastor condena vuestra existencia. Nadie debe poseer tanto poder. Debéis uniros a vuestros antepasados en la muerte._

Las sacerdotisas unieron sus manos para apoyar el cántico de Mirri. La Reina alzó una ceja cuando la oscuridad amenazó con devorar su cuerpo, pues una figura hecha de alquitrán emergió de la sangre derramada.

Visenya abrió la boca cuando un relámpago destruyó por completo el cuerpo de Mirri Maz Duur. La sangre tiñó de rojo la piedra arenisca, y los órganos de la bruja fueron esparcidos sobre la arena. Las sacerdotisas supervivientes intentaron huir, pero un ave gigantesca aterrizó frente a ellas para cerrarles el paso.

La Reina observó las seis alas de aquella enorme bestia con sorpresa, pues le resultaba increíble admirar un ave del trueno con sus propios ojos. Las mujeres huyeron en su dirección cuando la bestia generó relámpagos con sus plumas doradas.

—¡No! —Visenya golpeó las manos de Daario cuando éste alzó un arco. El Lazo de Vhagar decapitó sin piedad a las mediocres brujas que habían intentado asesinarla—. Que nadie intente lastimarla.

—¡Majestad! —exclamó Ser Jorah cuando Visenya extendió una mano para acariciar el pico del ave. Las plumas bajo su mano brillaron como las luces del Mar de los Escalofríos.

—Jamás creí que conocería un ave del trueno—sonrió Visenya, resistiendo el deseo de llorar. Ella conocía perfectamente la leyenda de aquella bestia legendaria, pero jamás imaginó encontrar una con vida. Ser Jorah intentó apartarla del ave, pero la Reina se negó a retroceder—. No desea lastimarme.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible? —exhaló Nakiye. Los habitantes de Kosrak finalmente habían emergido de sus escondites para admirar la luz que iluminaba las calles. El centro de atención era el pájaro luminiscente que batía tres pares de alas.

—Salvaste mi vida… —susurró Visenya, observando aquellos ojos de color ámbar con gratitud. El ave asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirle una solemne mirada—. Presientes el peligro—entonces comprendió la advertencia. La preocupación que sentía por Aenar le había impedido notar la conspiración que tramaban aquellas brujas. El ave del trueno había intervenido para salvarla del peligro—. ¡Los Dothraki se acercan! ¡Despierten a los soldados! ¡Preparen las defensas!

—¡Majestad! —Ser Jorah corrió tras la Reina cuando ésta chasqueó los dedos para incendiar el cuerpo de las brujas. Los habitantes de la ciudad regresaron a sus refugios cuando las tropas comenzaron a incorporarse—. Los exploradores reportan que los Dothraki tardaran dos días en regresar.

—¡Los Dothraki están aquí! ¡No me importa lo que hayan dicho los exploradores! ¡Prepárense para la batalla! —exclamó Visenya con frustración, pues el instinto del animal era infalible. Gusano Gris situó a los Inmaculados tras los muros de Kosrak con sus lanzas al ristre—. ¡Sé que están cerca!

—Estáis confiando en la presencia de… un pájaro—Ser Jorah parecía conmocionado. Los soldados siguieron las órdenes de su Reina, pero el oso se negó a confiar en la magia—. Debéis recapacitar.

Visenya contuvo la respiración cuando un grito de guerra resonó en el horizonte. El Desierto Rojo fue iluminado por las antorchas de los Dothraki que descendían por la pequeña colina que yacía frente a la ciudad.

—¿Decíais algo? —espetó Visenya con sarcasmo. La mujer trepó la pared principal antes de que los honderos tomaran posición. Al menos mil jinetes de avanzada cabalgaban para quemar la ciudad. Si el ave del trueno no hubiese intervenido, los Inmaculados habrían sido quemados al dormir. Visenya enfocó su atención en los caballos de la horda—. _¡Basta! —_ exclamó en Lengua Verdadera. Los corceles detuvieron abruptamente la carrera, derribando a sus jinetes—. _No deseo lastimaros, mis enemigos son los hombres que montan sus lomos. Mis enemigos arruinaron este mundo. Yo intento traer de regreso la gloria. Las bestias fantásticas regresan. Os suplico ayuda._

Visenya saltó de la pared cuando los caballos comenzaron a pisotear las cabezas de los jinetes. La arena fue teñida con la sangre de los Dothraki.

—Reina Visenya… —exclamó Nakiye, observando la matanza con incredulidad—. Sois la mujer más peligrosa que he conocido.

—Gracias—asintió la Reina. Los caballos de los Dothraki que permanecían quietos en retaguardia huyeron cuando la mujer gritó en Lengua Verdadera. Khal Drogo se vio obligado a emprender una carrera a pie—. Sus sementales los han abandonado. Han perdido la ventaja en esta batalla.

—Adoro vuestras brujerías—sonrió Daario, besando la mejilla de la joven. El mercenario alzó las manos para organizar a las tropas—. ¡Hombres! ¡Nuestra Reina ha nivelado la balanza! ¡Es hora de corresponderle!

—Os respeto como mujer, pero no sois mi Reina—afirmó Nakiye cuando los honderos derribaron a los Dothraki que corrían en primera línea. Tolos producía los mejores honderos de Essos, pues destrozaban la carne con bolas de plomo. Un guerrero sin armadura no tenía oportunidad contra ellos.

—No lo soy—asintió Visenya, desenvainando a Hermana Oscura. Las municiones de los honderos escasearon con rapidez, pues una avalancha de hombres iracundos caía sobre Kosrak. La verdadera batalla pronto comenzaría—. Seré vuestra hermana en batalla.

Visenya balanceó el Lazo de Vhagar al divisar las flechas que caían en la ciudad. Los Inmaculados cubrieron sus cuerpos con el escudo antes de enfrentar directamente a los Dothraki que escalaban el muro.

Visenya retrocedió cuando una cuchilla curva cortó el aire sobre su cabeza. Entonces agachó su cuerpo para cortar las piernas del Dothraki gritón con un certera estocada.

La puerta de Kosrak fue derribada por un grupo de hombres rabiosos que corrían con el pecho desnudo. En ese momento, Visenya agradeció la presencia de Nakiye. Los movimientos de la guerrera hyrkoon eran tan veloces como el ataque de una cobra. El único indicio del daño que la mujer causaba era la sangre que cubría su lanza.

Los Dothraki invadieron la ciudad como una marea de salvajes. Las calles ardían mientras la sangre era derramada sobre la arena. El ave del trueno desapareció cuando Visenya lanzó sus brazos hacia atrás para extinguir las llamas que engullían los refugios. Nakiye corrió para proteger las puertas, pues los jinetes ansiaban violarlas para capturar esclavos.

La Reina balanceó sin cansancio el Lazo de Vhagar cuando un grupo de hombres flanqueó su cuerpo con sonrisas lascivas. Al girar sobre sus talones, bloqueó un arakh con Hermana Oscura para cortar la cabeza del enorme jinete que cargaba a Nakiye como un trofeo.

Visenya desvió una flecha con uno de sus brazales al auxiliar a la guerrera caída. Ser Jorah corrió en su dirección cuando una pared fue derribada con un ariete de madera.

—¡Debéis acompañarme! —exclamó el oso cuando una avalancha de hombres descendió por la colina. Visenya tragó saliva antes de reparar en su propia trenza. Había trenzado su cabello plateado para emular la costumbre Dothraki. Su deber como Reina era asesinar al hombre con la trenza más larga—. ¡Majestad!

—¡Esperen! —espetó Visenya, pues los Inmaculados cerraban el paso con sus cuerpos. La Reina apretó la mandíbula cuando un fuerte jinete agitó su arakh para acabar con la vida de sus hombres. Los broches de plata que el bárbaro cargaba en su larga trenza revelaron la identidad del mismo—. ¡Es mío!

Visenya esquivó algunos golpes al correr a través de la batalla. Con un grito de guerra, la joven pateó el rostro del sanguinario Khal Dothraki que partía a los Inmaculados como ramitas. Los jinetes de sangre saquearon los recursos que aún quedaban en las calles como bestias hambrientas.

Los Señores de Caballos eran excelentes guerreros, pero carecían de la guía adecuada. Con hombres pequeños a su mando, jamás serían más que bárbaros.

Khal Drogo observó desdeñosamente los broches de plata que yacían en su trenza. Visenya bloqueó el arakh con Hermana Oscura antes de ser arrojada sobre su espalda. La fuerza del hombre semidesnudo asombró a la joven, pues sus labios habían sido desgarrados por los anillos de oro que éste cargaba.

Visenya abrió las piernas para evitar una estocada en sus extremidades. Con rapidez, giró sobre su costado para patear el rostro del musculoso guerrero. El Khal retrocedió con la nariz rota, pero aquello pareció enervarlo aún más.

La Reina desplegó el Lazo de Vhagar para atar los brazos del hombre un momento. Fue entonces que Visenya cortó el cuello del Khal Dothraki para derramar su sangre sobre la arena. La joven arrojó la trenza del hombre a los pies de sus jinetes de sangre mientras éste luchaba por mantener el líquido carmesí en su cuerpo.

Los tres jinetes gritaron una maldición cuando la vida de Khal Drogo escapó de sus ojos. Visenya movió una mano para retar a los hombres, pues conocía la tradición. Cuando un Khal caía en batalla, era responsabilidad de sus jinetes de sangre el vengarlo.

Visenya señaló el pecho de los hombres con Hermana Oscura antes de cargar en su contra. Ella saltó hacia un lado para esquivar una poderosa estocada dirigida a su cabeza. Los jinetes de sangre atacaron en conjunto, obligando a la joven a empuñar el Lazo de Vhagar como un arma secundaria. Ella ató la Llama de la Verdad en su muñeca al evadir las rabiosas estocadas de los jinetes de sangre.

La Reina saltó sobre su cabeza para cortar el cuello del jinete central desde su retaguardia. Visenya recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla cuando el hombre perdió toda la sangre. Con los dientes apretados, alzó el Lazo de Vhagar para bloquear el arakh de un jinete encolerizado. Ella cortó los pies del hombre restante al girar sobre sus talones.

Visenya entonces rodeó el cuello del jinete con el lazo, y ató el extremo contrario a un poste de madera para asfixiarlo lentamente. Cuando el hombre cayó sin vida, Visenya enfocó su atención en el jinete mutilado.

— _Cuando cabalgues en las Tierras Sombrías, todos sabrán que una mujer envió tu alma a ese lugar_ —espetó Visenya en Dothraki antes de sumergir su espada en el corazón del guerrero caído.

Visenya giró sobre sus talones al balancear el Lazo de Vhagar, pues los Inmaculados luchaban contra un interminable torrente de hombres iracundos. En momentos como ese, la Reina debía agradecer al creador de su confiable lazo mágico. El acero y las mentiras jamás tendrían oportunidad contra la Llama de la Verdad.

—¡Majestad! —exclamó Ser Jorah, deteniendo a la mujer para examinar su rostro magullado—. ¿Estáis bien?

—Soy una guerrera, Jorah. Me han preparado desde la cuna para afrontar una batalla. Sabía las consecuencias de venir a esta misión. Actuaríais diferente si yo fuera un hombre—Visenya apartó la mano del oso—. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Acabáis de asesinar a un Khal Dothraki—gritó Daario Naharis mientras cortaba el cuello de un hombre—. Sois una mujer asombrosa.

Visenya entonces reparó en los soldados que Gusano Gris comandaba. Se creía que los Inmaculados eran los mejores guerreros del mundo; su formación emulaba la disciplina de las legiones del Antiguo Imperio Ghiscari. Los Tres Mil de Qohor habían demostrado que los Inmaculados eran capaces de repeler ejércitos diez veces más grandes. Los Dothraki eran incapaces de evadir sus tres lanzas.

Visenya cubrió sus oídos cuando los gritos se apoderaron de Kosrak. Diez mil hombres rabiosos descendían por la colina. El ejército de la Bahía de Dragones fue superado en número una vez más. La Reina tragó saliva al divisar el cuerpo de los Inmaculados caídos en batalla. Sus tropas contenían el ataque a costa de sus vidas.

—Que Hyrkoon nos proteja—susurró Nakiye.

* * *

Aenar cayó sobre su costado cuando una bola de fuego destruyó el barcoluengo que navegaba en retaguardia. La Estrella de Sangre continuaba intacta debido a su habilidad como timonel, pero no todas las naves de la Bahía de Dragones contaban con la misma suerte.

El puerto de Nuevo Ghis era rodeado por galeras, cocas y carracas de todo tipo y tamaño. El tigre y la arpía dominaban las velas de aquellas embarcaciones como las bestias codiciosas que eran.

Tres galeras qarthienses lanzaron flechas llameantes a las velas y calderos de brea hirviendo contra la cubierta, pero Aenar esquivó el ataque como un experto.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó Rhakaris el Tuerto. El Mar del Verano estaba agitado y revuelto; la brea perdida quemaba las aguas como el fuego valyrio—. ¡El Tigre escapa a la Bahía de Dragones!

Aenar giró el timón de la Estrella de Sangre con toda su fuerza. El barco fue guiado por el flujo de la marea; el dragón de tres cabezas que había sido pintado en la vela crujió con el viento. El Tigre y la Estrella de Sangre navegaban muy cerca, con apenas veinte varas de distancia entre los cascos. Sus hombres mantenían bien la formación. Aenar estaba orgulloso.

Los cuernos de guerra bramaban; sus gemidos roncos y profundos como la llamada de una serpiente monstruosa se repetían de barco en barco.

—Preparen el aceite—ordenó Aenar, agradeciendo que el viento estuviera de su lado. Kale el Atrevido transmitió las órdenes—. Tomad el timón.

La cubierta de la Estrella de Sangre bullía de actividad mientras toda la tripulación llevaba a cabo las tareas correspondientes. Sobre las bodegas estaban las catapultas montadas a todo lo largo, tan grandes que podían lanzar barriles de brea en llamas. Era una nave impresionante, y también muy rápida, el barco insignia de la Reina Dragón.

Los cuernos de guerra resonaron de nuevo; el Tigre lanzó un proyectil llameante en su dirección. Rhakaris eludió el fuego cuando Aenar terminó de cargar las catapultas.

Los marineros de Visenya Targaryen intercambiaban gritos de aliento por encima del agua. El tigre y la arpía eran bestias temibles, pero no eran rival para un dragón.

—¡Fuego! —exclamó Aenar. Los tripulantes del Tigre convulsionaron cuando la brea ardiente estalló en la cubierta del barco—. ¡Recarguen!

Aenar debía saber más de navegación que Stannis Baratheon, el Consejero Naval del Rey Gordo. Había surcado los catorce mares, y luchado sobre cubiertas empapadas más veces de las que podía recordar. Pero enfrentaba el asedio de la Bahía de Dragones como una doncella, nervioso y asustado. Los nacidos del hierro no soplaban cuernos de guerra ni perdían tiempo levantando estandartes. El kraken saqueaba y luego izaba las velas.

Por gracia de la Reina Dragón, ostentaba el cargo de Gran Almirante, el título más célebre concedido a un Greyjoy. Aenar esperaba honrar la decisión de la mujer que amaba, pero la luna llena le impedía pensar claridad. El brebaje había surtido efecto, aunque su corazón latía como un semental.

El mar estaba lleno de sonidos: gritos y llamadas, cuernos de guerra y tambores, el golpeteo de la madera en el agua y el fulgor del fuego que consumía las naves.

—¡Girad! —gritó Aenar. El barco insignia de Volantis caía en el Mar del Verano, pero la Arpía Dorada continuaba asediando el Golfo de las Penas. En las velas de las galeras qarthienses había sido pintada una arpía dorada para honrar a los Antiguos Maestros. Los barcos de la Reina Dragón surcaban las aguas con el emblema de la Casa Targaryen al ristre—. ¡No permitáis que avancen!

—¡Capitán! —exclamó Kale, señalando las costas de Ghaen. Un grupo de galeras apareció tras la Estrella de Sangre—. ¡Las naves enemigas han tomado el Estrecho de Ghiscar!

Aenar maldijo entre dientes. Las galeras de Volantis habían utilizado el Estrecho de Ghiscar para rodear a la flota de Visenya.

—¡Estamos rodeados! —gritó Rhakaris el Tuerto. Las galeras de Meereen fueron bombardeadas con brea. Hombres envueltos en llamas se lanzaban al agua, profiriendo gritos inhumanos—. ¡Capitán!

—¡Fuego! —exclamó Aenar. La Estrella de Sangre lanzó una nueva ronda de brea llameante. La Arpía Dorada estalló como un juguete lanzado desde una torre, proyectando astillas del tamaño del brazo de un hombre.

Entre el humo negro y los remolinos de fuego, Aenar divisó un enjambre de naves que avanzaban por las costas de Ghaen. Vio que las líneas de batalla estaban enmarañadas sin remedio. Los barriles de brea caían sin parar sobre la flota de la Reina Dragón.

—Estamos muertos… —susurró Matthos el Joven. Aenar cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando la luz de la luna llena impactó su cuerpo. Las galeras qarthienses rodearon la flota de Visenya como tiburones hambrientos—. ¡Capitán!

Aenar cubrió sus oídos cuando un rugido ensordecedor sacudió las aguas. La Arpía Dorada fue tragada por el mar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —tartamudeó Rhakaris. El ataque entonces cesó. Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el Golfo de las Penas; Aenar logró oír el sonido de las olas que chocaban contra el casco de la Estrella de Sangre. El nacido del hierro alcanzó el collar en su cuello, donde había depositado el regalo de Visenya. El copo de nieve brillaba de forma intermitente.

Los hombres gritaron como poseídos cuando los tentáculos de una gigantesca bestia emergieron del Mar del Verano. Las galeras de Volantis y Qarth fueron agitadas en el aire como plumas silvestres.

Matthos el Joven tembló cuando se hizo evidente que la pesadilla de todo marinero se hallaba bajo la cubierta de los barcos. Un tentáculo colosal partió como ramitas las naves qarthienses, pero ignoró deliberadamente los barcos de Visenya.

—El kraken…

* * *

Visenya acarició el aire al enfocar su mente en el Skahazadhan. Había intentado resolver el conflicto como una guerrera, pero su corazón era incapaz de soportar la culpa. Los Inmaculados que habían entregado sus vidas pesaban en la conciencia de la Reina como bloques de plomo.

Ella respiró profundamente al canalizar la magia en sus manos. De ser necesario, ahogaría el Desierto Rojo para acabar con los Dothraki. Los Niños del Bosque hundieron el Brazo de Dorne para frenar la Invasión Ándala, y los magos del agua devastaron Selhorys con el Rhoyne. Su idea tenía precedentes históricos.

Visenya abortó el plan cuando un rugido ensordecedor sacudió la tierra. Ser Jorah protegió la espalda de la Reina por instinto, pues la amenaza debía ser inmensa.

—¡Rhaegon! —exclamó Visenya, situando una mano sobre su boca. Una ráfaga azul surcó el cielo para bañar a los Dothraki que corrían por la colina. Los guerreros estallaron en un millón de astillas congeladas.

Los Dothraki retrocedieron ante la invisible amenaza. Aunque Visenya conocía la ubicación de Rhaegon, los hombres que peleaban en Kosrak no gozaban de la misma habilidad. Mientras Rhaegon continuara utilizando sus escamas para ocultarse, los guerreros sólo verían el gélido aliento que atravesaba el cielo.

—¡Majestad! —gritó Daario. Una ráfaga de fuego verde bañó a los Dothraki que intentaban rodear la ciudad. La inmensa figura de Aerion era reconocible gracias a la luna llena—. ¿Un dragón?

Visenya enfundó la espada de la Reina Oscura. Rhaegon había construido una pared lateral con su aliento para evitar que los guerreros rabiosos escaparan. Los hombres alcanzados por Aerion proferían gritos inhumanos antes de convertirse en un puñado de ceniza.

Jorah tomó el brazo de la Reina cuando una pared fue aplastada por una amenaza invisible. Las calles de Kosrak fueron consumidas por el frío, y el temor de los guerreros se hizo palpable.

— _¿Por qué estás aquí? —_ susurró Visenya en Alto Valyrio. El ave del trueno decidió aparecer para salvarla del peligro. Los dragones regresaban para acabar con los hombres que amenazaban sus sueños. Visenya debía admitir que se trataba de una noche particularmente extraña—. _No debiste hacerlo._

Las escamas de Rhaegon reveló su cuerpo con lentitud. Los hombres retrocedieron al enfocar su atención en el enorme dragón que yacía sobre Kosrak. La luna escasamente revelaba la figura de la bestia, pero sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas azules.

Visenya fue depositada sobre el lomo de Rhaegon con suavidad. En aquel lugar, sujetó con fuerza las crestas espinales que sobresalían del hielo. Sus asesores lucían como pequeñas manchas sobre la arena.

— _Vuela…_

* * *

Visenya apretó las crestas de Rhaegon cuando éste descendió en el Desierto Rojo con un estruendo. Los guerreros Dothraki fueron reunidos a los pies del dragón para enfrentar su castigo. Daario expuso el cadáver de Khal Drogo para demostrar la determinación de la Reina.

Los Inmaculados alzaron sus lanzas para empujar a los jinetes sobrevivientes. Aún derrotados, los Dothraki tenían la osadía de parecer desafiantes.

—¡Jorah! —exclamó Visenya, desmontando el lomo de Rhaegon con cuidado. El dragón abrió sus fauces para crear una escalera de hielo junto a su cabeza—. Encontrad a los niños secuestrados. Aseguraos de que regresen con sus familias—entonces cruzó las manos tras su espalda con solemnidad. Los dragones ganaban una batalla después de tres siglos—. _Mi nombre es Visenya Targaryen. Sé que Volantis recurrió a vosotros para hacerme la guerra. Khal Drogo y sus jinetes de sangre eran hombres pequeños. Fueron utilizados como perros por los Triarcas._

—¡ _La perra eres tú!_ —gritó un jinete al lanzar una cuchilla curva en su dirección. Aerion quemó de inmediato el cuerpo del hombre. Los Dothraki que permanecían de pie cayeron sobre sus rodillas.

— _He asesinado con mis propias manos a vuestro Khal. El Desierto Rojo resplandece con la sangre de vuestros hermanos_ —exclamó Visenya al ser iluminada por la luz del amanecer. Las escamas de Rhaegon proyectaron un arcoíris sobre los guerreros derrotados—. _Perdonaré vuestras vidas. Regresen a Vaes Dothrak. Digan lo que ha sucedido esta noche. Comuniquen a vuestros débiles líderes que un dragón no se arrodilla. Cuando un Khal intente repetir las acciones de Drogo, quemaré vuestra ciudad sagrada hasta las cenizas. No obtendréis más que fuego y sangre de mí_ —entonces enfocó la mirada en las cenizas que danzaban en la brisa. Ella no sentiría culpa por la muerte de sus enemigos—. _Vuestros caballos me pertenecen ahora. El Gran Semental os ha abandonado._

Visenya alzó una mano para detener el fuego de Aerion. Los Dothraki cortaron sus trenzas para lanzarlas sobre la arena quemada. Rhaegon desapareció cuando los guerreros derrotados comenzaron a gritar un nombre con fervor. Aún cubiertos de hollín y ceniza, los Dothraki se esforzaban por aparentar fortaleza.

— _¡Khaleesi!_ —aclamaron los caídos, alzando sus armas como una bandera de honor—. _¡Khaleesi!_

—Los Dothraki valoran la fuerza sobre todas las cosas… —susurró Visenya al recordar las palabras de Jorah. Aquellos hombres escogían seguir a la mujer que los había humillado de toda forma posible. Visenya rodó los ojos cuando los jinetes rugieron en señal de apoyo—. Khaleesi de los Dothraki… ¿este día puede ser más extraño?

Visenya negó con la cabeza cuando el ave del trueno batió sus alas. Las nubes rodearon el cuerpo de la bestia, y la lluvia cayó sobre el Desierto Rojo para ahogar el fuego de dragón.

* * *

 **Espero haber cumplido con vuestras expectativas. Escribir desde el punto de vista de un personaje creado por otra persona me resulta particularmente difícil, por esa razón narro desde la perspectiva de Visenya. Sin embargo, debo admitir que me agrado situarme en los zapatos de Ned y Aenar. Tal vez escriba más escenas desde el punto de vista de otra persona.** **Debo admitir que narrar una pelea me cuesta bastante. Espero no ser un asco en ello. Acepto vuestras críticas mientras sean respetuosas.**

 **Por cierto, imagino el ave del trueno como la bestia que apareció en Animales Fantásticos. Nakiye es interpretada por Okoye del MCU. No sé porque, pero imagino a las guerreras hyrkoon como las Dora Milaje.**

 **¿Alguna sugerencia?**

 **Krasni: Espero haber contestado las dudas alrededor del intento de asesinato. En el libro, se propone que un Hombre sin Rostro asesine a Daenerys, pero lo descartan por el costo. Pensé que la posición de Visenya ameritaba la contratación de un buen asesino. Meñique medió el asunto en nombre del Rey. Respecto a Aenar, la continuación de la historia se da en este capítulo. Visenya no desea el Trono de Hierro, ella busca un fin más grande que ese. Essos es más rico y vasto que Poniente, y ella ya ha conquistado una gran parte del continente. Respecto a los aliados, intenté demostrar su identidad en este capítulo. Visenya posee más partidarios de los que cree, pero aún es demasiado pronto para que intervengan. Visenya enfrenta una guerra con los esclavistas, no sería inteligente revelarse en este punto. Por último, Visenya es la hermana de Jon. Agradezco tus comentarios. Saludos desde Chile.**

 **Mari: Intenté plasmar en este capítulo la opinión de Robert y Ned. Visenya aún no es relevante para Cersei, pues su atención se encuentra en el asesinato de Robert y la coronación de Joffrey. Respecto a los Dothraki, has leído en este capítulo lo sucedido. Sinceramente, no sé qué sucederá con Daenerys. No sé que hacer con ella. Tal vez puedas sugerirme algo, pues comparto tu opinión. Visenya se quedará en Essos. Saludos desde Chile.**

 **I. C. 2014: Escribí el resumen en español, pero no me cayó en el espacio reglamentario. Un amigo me sugirió traducirlo al inglés.**


	7. Khaleesi

**Disclaimer: La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **Khaleesi**

* * *

Visenya admiró las consecuencias de la batalla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La Sede del Comercio había sufrido un incendio, pero aún servía como base de operaciones. Después de recuperar su energía, la Reina se hallaba en condiciones para regresar a Meereen.

—Solía pensar que Daario era un hombre extraño—negó Visenya. El khalasar Dothraki que acampaba fuera de Kosrak permanecía en su lugar. Los jinetes esperaban las órdenes de su nueva Khaleesi—. Pero ellos piensan que soy el Semental que Montará el Mundo.

—Soy el hombre más sencillo que conoceréis—repitió Daario, mordiendo un higo maduro. La joven entonces recordó las palabras que éste había pronunciado antes de la toma de Yunkai—. Sólo hago lo que quiero hacer.

—Majestad—intervino Ser Jorah con gravedad. Kosrak fue sumida en la oscuridad por la gigantesca bestia que sobrevolaba los cielos—. Deberíamos hablar de lo sucedido.

—Todos asumieron que se trataban de tres dragones—suspiró Visenya, tomando asiento en la silla que yacía junto al balcón. Después de lo sucedido, no podría ocultar a sus hijos. Los dragones habían tomado una decisión, y la respetaría aunque le desagradara por completo la idea—. No creí necesario el contradecirlos.

—Era necesario—afirmó Jorah, observando más allá del balcón. Aerion protegía la ciudad como un centinela, pero los niños se hallaban más interesados en perseguir su sombra. El último dragón había muerto siglo y medio atrás—. Esos dragones son más grandes que Balerion el Terror Negro. El dragón azul… jamás había visto algo como eso.

—Ningún hombre ha visto un dragón de hielo—afirmó Visenya al percibir la presencia de Rhaegon. Aunque era incapaz de sentir el frío que desprendía el cuerpo de su hijo, percibía la magia en el aire—. Las leyendas que circulan sobre los dragones de hielo no son leyendas, narran una historia verdadera. Milenios antes de la Antigua Valyria, los dragones de hielo surcaban el Mar de los Escalofríos. Un día desaparecieron, y no se supo de ellos hasta el nacimiento de Rhaegon.

—Una constelación en el Norte es llamada el dragón de hielo—añadió Ser Jorah. Visenya conocía perfectamente aquella agrupación de estrellas que señalaba el camino de los viajeros—. Debemos discutir la presencia del… ave del trueno.

—Podéis admitir que jamás hais oído hablar de ella—rió Visenya, abrazando el cuerpo de Shane—. El ave del trueno invoca tormentas y presiente el peligro. Antes de la batalla, las sacerdotisas del Gran Pastor invocaron el poder de la sangre para asesinarme. El ave del trueno salvó mi vida. No debéis temerle.

—Los hombres han recuperado su fuerza y los heridos han sido atendidos por sanadores—informó Daario con una sonrisa. La Reina asintió con la cabeza al comprender el rumbo de la conversación—. ¿Cuál es vuestra decisión respecto a los Dothraki? Os han jurado lealtad, os aclaman como Khaleesi. Los Dothraki jamás han sido comandados por una mujer.

—Los Dothraki no son de fiar—espetó Jorah con el ceño fruncido—. Han asesinado a nuestros hombres. Los Dothraki saquean ciudades y violan mujeres por deporte. La Bahía de Dragones sufrirá las consecuencias de su ira.

—Volantis nos ha declarado la guerra, y Qarth es su aliada—recordó Visenya con pesar. Shane parecía envejecer diez años cada día—. Qarth comanda más de tres mil naves, y los Triarcas poseen el oro para contratar a la Compañía Dorada. Necesitamos hombres que sepan luchar.

—Los Dothraki son bárbaros—Jorah parecía conmocionado. La idea de comandar un khalasar le parecía extraña, pero la situación en la que se encontraban requería de sacrificios. Visenya necesitaba guerreros para vencer a las Ciudades Libres. El kraken no surgiría de las profundidades para hundir a los barcos de sus enemigos—. No podéis concordar con Daario.

—He abolido la esclavitud en la Bahía de Dragones, pero miles continúan viviendo en cadenas. Necesitamos más hombres para vencer a Volantis—afirmó Visenya—. Los Dothraki están dispuestos a seguirme. Aunque la idea no es de mi agrado, aceptaré su lealtad.

—Mi Reina… —negó Jorah, acariciando su frente con una nano—. Podríais volar a Volantis con vuestros dragones para firmar la paz con los Triarcas. Os aseguro que accederán a vuestros términos cuando la ciudad sea tragada por la sombra del dragón negro.

—No deseo reinar sobre cenizas—tragó Visenya. El fuego era la mayor obsesión de un Targaryen. Aerys solía quemar hombres con fuego valyrio porque carecía de un dragón. Los Siete Reinos hubiesen sido consumidos por las llamas si el Rey Loco hubiera poseído un dragón—. No firmaré la paz con los Triarcas. Gusano Gris conoce en carne propia los horrores de la esclavitud. No deshonraré su confianza al codearme con hombres que solo ven en él un arma de guerra.

—Majestad—tarareó Jorah, como si estuviese regañando a una niña pequeña. Visenya compartió una mirada con Gusano Gris—. Sois una Targaryen. Vuestro lugar se encuentra en la Fortaleza Roja, en el Trono de Hierro. Volantis pertenece a los volantineses.

—Jamás he pisado los Siete Reinos. Jamás he tomado asiento en el Trono de Hierro. El Rey Mendigo es quien ansia regresar a Poniente con un ejército—negó Visenya, observando el khalasar que aguardaba fuera de Kosrak. Las curanderas habían asistido a los Dothraki. Los jinetes solo aguardaban las órdenes de su nueva Khaleesi—. Treinta mil hombres aclaman mi nombre. No puedo desestimar esa ayuda. Estamos en guerra, y necesitamos aliados.

—Mi Reina—intervino Gusano Gris—. Apoyo vuestra decisión. Necesitamos hombres para sitiar Volantis. Los Triarcas han cometido un acto de guerra contra la Bahía de Dragones.

—Majestad… —espetó Jorah. La joven ató la empuñadura de Hermana Oscura en su cadera.

—Khaleesi—corrigió Visenya, asegurando el Lazo de Vhagar en la correa de cuero que rodeaba su torso—. Debo regresar a Meereen. Debéis guiar a los Inmaculados en mi ausencia, Gusano Gris. Encomiendo el mando de los Dothraki a Daario.

—Vuestro lugar no se encuentra en el Trono de Hierro—afirmó Daario cuando la Reina descendió las escaleras de la Sede del Comercio—. Sois una conquistadora. Vuestro lugar se encuentra en el lomo de un dragón.

Los jinetes Dothraki rondaban la ciudad como fantasmas, pues aguardaban la aparición de su Khaleesi. Kosrak había sido reconstruida por los pastores de ovejas, y los soldados empacaban las armas utilizadas en la batalla. La actividad de los Inmaculados delataba su pronta partida.

—¡Majestad! —exclamó Jorah. Los lhazareenos inclinaron la cabeza ante su nueva Reina—. Ser Arthur confió vuestra seguridad en mi.

Visenya apretó los labios cuando Rhaegon envolvió la cola en su cintura. El dragón de hielo era tan grande que resultaba imposible el montarlo sin ayuda. La Reina debía admitir que cuando Rhaegon elegía ser invisible, parecía ser que ella montaba el mundo. En ese momento, comprendió ligeramente la teoría Dothraki.

Las escamas de Rhaegon fluctuaron para revelar su presencia. Visenya aclaró su garganta mientras el dragón maniobraba sobre la ciudad. Los Dothraki sobrevivientes decidieron agruparse al notar la presencia de su nueva Khaleesi. Por lástima, la joven devolvió los caballos que había convencido durante la batalla.

— _Cada Khal ha poseído tres jinetes de sangre. Pero yo no soy un Khal. No escogeré tres jinetes de sangre. Los escogeré a todos ustedes_ —exclamó Visenya en Dothraki. Los jinetes alzaron sus cuchillas curvas al vitorear en señal de apoyo—. _Por esa razón, les pediré más que ningún Khal en la historia. ¿Vivirán y morirán como sangre de mi sangre? ¿Marcharán hasta el Mar de Sal Negra para vencer a mis enemigos? ¿Destruirán a los esclavistas en sus palacios de piedra?_ —entonces Rhaegon inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para enseñarle el rostro de los Dothraki—. _Juro por la Madre de Montañas que sus enemigos no conocerán refugio. Todo aquel que se atreva a desafiarlos morirá gritando. Las estrellas son mi testigo, sangre de mi sangre._

Visenya sonrió ligeramente al ser aclamada por los Dothraki.

Antiguamente, el Desierto Rojo era una región fértil que comenzó a desertizarse cuando los qaathecas fundaron en él nuevas ciudades.

Los asentamientos humanos más cercanos se ubicaban en la ribera del Skahazadhan, pues el Desierto Rojo contenía pocos recursos capaces de sostener la vida. Se trataba de una región repleta de colinas bajas, planicies de suelo árido, ríos secos y tierra roja. La poca madera que albergaba se encontraba carcomida y dura. Dentro del Desierto Rojo existían varias ciudades en ruinas destruidas por los dothrakis durante el Siglo de Sangre: Vaes Tolorro, Vaes Qosar, Vaes Orvik y Vaes Shirosi.

A pesar de la esterilidad que gobernaba aquellas planicies, pequeños brotes germinaban en la tierra. La presencia del ave del trueno alteraba el paisaje, pues regresaba la magia. El Largo Verano comenzó el día en que los dragones nacieron en medio del Mar Humeante.

— _Vuela_ —susurró Visenya, admirando la vida que comenzaba a surgir en el Desierto Rojo. Rhaegon saltó sobre sus patas traseras al emprender el vuelo.

* * *

Visenya extendió una mano para acariciar las nubes que mecían sus rizos. Las montañas lucían como hormigas desde el lomo de Rhaegon. En ese momento, la joven comprendió el placer que proporcionaba montar un dragón.

— _Es muy hermoso_ —susurró con una sonrisa, recostando su cuerpo contra el cuello de Rhaegon. El ave del trueno volaba junto a ella con tranquilidad, como si nadara en las aguas más tranquilas. En el cielo, el horror que dominaba al mundo desaparecía. Las estrellas parecían más cercanas que nunca—. _En este lugar, no existe la maldad._

Entonces Visenya recordó la Danza de Dragones, y su emoción fue sustituida por tristeza. Aunque Jhae y Duncan luchaban entre sí, le costaba imaginarlos en una batalla mortal. Los dragones no estaban destinados a luchar entre sí. Aquella estúpida guerra los había condenado.

Visenya conocía el desarrollo de la Danza como la palma de su mano. Los dragones sacrificados en la guerra rondaban su mente como fantasmas. Un conflicto de similares características jamás debía repetirse.

La Danza de Dragones debía ser uno de los peores errores cometidos por la Casa Targaryen. Rhaenyra no era digna del trono. Aegon II no era digno del trono. Los Señores de Poniente habían escogido a sus líderes en base a criterios totalmente arbitrarios. El nacimiento no determinaba la aptitud de un monarca.

Visenya frotó su mejilla contra las escamas de Rhaegon al pensar en Hermana Oscura. Su espada había sido utilizada por el Príncipe Pícaro durante la Danza de Dragones. Ésta fue recuperada del Ojo de Dioses cuando los hombres acudieron por la cabeza de Vhagar. Se decía que el cráneo de Aemond Targaryen continuaba adherido a la espada cuando ésta fue extraída del agua.

La joven alzó la mirada para observar la figura de Aerion. Arthur le había comunicado que el Rey Loco solía utilizar los cráneos de dragón para adornar el Salón del Trono. Aquella era una completa falta de respeto hacia las bestias que habían situado a la Casa Targaryen en el Trono de Hierro. Balerion debía revolcarse en su tumba.

Visenya abrazó el cuerpo de Shane con cuidado, pues temía lastimar a la solemne ave rojiza. Jorah estaba en lo cierto: Shane parecía enfermar cada día.

Meereen fue tragada por la sombra de Aerion. En el puerto, yacía la flota de Aenar y los barcos que éste había capturado en batalla. Las arpías pintadas en las velas eran reemplazadas por el dragón tricéfalo de la Casa Targaryen. Visenya notó que Aenar había perdido menos de diez naves durante el conflicto, y que éste tomó como botín de guerra al menos ciento cincuenta galeras y cocas. Aenar comandaba más barcos que Balon Greyjoy.

Visenya tragó saliva cuando el contorno de un tentáculo gigante apareció en las aguas. Aunque conocía la existencia de aquella bestia, le parecía extraño encontrar uno tan al norte. El Mar Humeante se hallaba infestado de ellos.

—El kraken… —susurró la Reina, estirando el cuello para admirar el tamaño del monstruo. Ningún marinero parecía atacar a la bestia. Visenya golpeó su frente contra las escamas de hielo—. Pensé que el ave del trueno fue aniquilada por los Primeros Hombres. Si el fénix decide aparecer, no sentiré sorpresa.

Los ojos de Rhaegon rieron cuando éste descendió sobre la Gran Pirámide. Visenya saltó sobre la terraza con cuidado, pues cargaba a Shane en sus brazos. Aerion ronroneó como un gatito al recibir una sonrisa de su madre.

Los Inmaculados cayeron sobre sus rodillas cuando Visenya ingresó a la Cámara de la Reina. Missandei dejó caer su daga para realizar una reverencia.

—¡Visenya! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —exclamó Arthur, abrazando los hombros de la joven. El caballero frunció el ceño al divisar los golpes que la guerrera había recibido en batalla. En ese momento, un rugido sacudió la Gran Pirámide—. ¿Rhaegon? ¿Aerion?

—Khal Drogo y sus jinetes de sangre han muerto, me encargué de ello personalmente—afirmó Visenya con una pequeña sonrisa. Las escamas del dragón de hielo proyectaron un arcoíris sobre la ciudad—. ¿Por qué el kraken ronda la bahía?

—Yo puedo responder—declaró Aenar al subir la escalera que conducía a la Cámara de la Reina. Visenya tragó saliva para contener su felicidad, pues no era recomendable saltar a sus brazos. Arthur sospechaba la clase de relación que existía entre ambos, y no era conveniente despejar las dudas—. El kraken hundió las naves de Volantis. Los marineros cesaron el ataque cuando se hizo evidente que la bestia peleaba por nosotros.

Visenya observó la costa por el rabillo del ojo. En ese momento recordó la historia de Lodos, el sacerdote que afirmaba ser hijo del Dios Ahogado. Cuando Aegon el Conquistador llegó a las Islas del Hierro con un ejército, Lodos rezó al Dios Ahogado para que enviara krakens que hundieran la Flota Targaryen. Cuando el kraken no apareció, Lodos llenó su ropa de piedras y entró al mar. Tres siglos después, el kraken decidía servir a un descendiente de Aegon.

—Por alguna razón, no me sorprende—suspiró Visenya. En Valyria siempre sintió la presencia del kraken, pero jamás contempló uno con sus propios ojos. El Mar Humeante albergaba bestias de pesadilla—. El ave del trueno está aquí.

—¿El ave del trueno? —farfulló Arthur, observando aquellas plumas doradas con sorpresa—. ¿El ave que invoca tormentas?

—Aún para mí, estos días han sido extraños—admitió Visenya, estrechando a la Consejera de Edictos en sus brazos—. Tranquila. Gusano Gris no está herido. Regresará pronto.

—Es un honor tenerla de regreso, Majestad—susurró Missandei con las mejillas ruborizadas. La Reina conocía perfectamente el romance que existía entre sus asesores—. El pueblo ha rezado por su triunfo.

—¿Qué sucede? —indagó Visenya. La mirada que compartían sus consejeros le disgustó por completo.

—Volantis ha contratado a la Compañía del Gato. Se tratan de tres mil soldados a pie dirigidos por un capitán apodado Barbasangre—informó Arthur, molestando a la Reina—. Han tomado Mantarys. Los Segundos Hijos que permanecieron en la ciudad decidieron unirse a los esclavistas.

—Una facción de rebeldes ha nacido en Meereen—añadió Aenar—. Se hacen llamar los Hijos de la Arpía. Skahaz mo Kandaq reporta que han jurado venganza contra la Guardia de la Ciudad. Han asesinado a un Inmaculado públicamente, Rata Blanca.

—Rata Blanca recibirá un entierro adecuado en el Templo de las Gracias—sentenció Visenya, depositando a Shane en su pedestal—. Arresten a Reznak mo Reznak, el senescal de la Gran Pirámide. Preparen la ciudad para recibir a cuarenta mil hombres.

—¿Cuarenta mil hombres? —exclamó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño. La Reina bebió con lentitud una copa con jugo de naranja, pues no había consumido más que carne seca durante el viaje—. Partiste con sólo diez mil hombres.

—Los Dothraki sólo siguen la fuerza—sonrió Visenya, observando la costa. A pesar del kraken que nadaba en las aguas, el comercio marítimo parecía regresar a la Bahía de Dragones—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda viajar desde Volantis a Meereen?

—Cerca de un mes en barco—respondió Aenar. Visenya realizó un pequeño cálculo en su mente; la Primera Hija debía conocer el resultado de la batalla. Viserys seguramente se hallaba en camino—. Dos bestias sobrevuelan Meereen, y el kraken nada en nuestras costas.

—Me llaman Domadora de Bestias por una razón—susurró Visenya. Las bestias fantásticas parecían protegerla. Debía existir un poderoso motivo para ello—. Los Dothraki han jurado matar por mí. Soy una Khaleesi.

—¿Khaleesi de los Dothraki? —Arthur abrió la boca con sorpresa. El caballero suspiró suavemente para demostrar su descontento—. ¿Aceptaste la ayuda de los bárbaros que le declararon la guerra a tu pueblo?

—He oído las mismas palabras de Jorah—espetó Visenya, endureciendo la mirada—. Los Triarcas nos han declarado la guerra. No podía darme el lujo de rechazar la ayuda de treinta mil hombres—mencionó para convencerse a sí misma. Aerion desapareció en el horizonte, y Rhaegon adoptó su camuflaje con un rugido—. No reinaré sobre cenizas.

—Visenya… —negó Arthur. Los caballeros ponienti parecían sentir repulsión por los Dothraki. La Reina sólo sabía que necesitaban más guerreros. Ella poseía dragones, pero no los utilizaría como armas de guerra—. Los Señores de Caballos no son de fiar. Los Dothraki son bárbaros saqueadores, el Siglo de Sangre es prueba de ello.

—He saqueado y asesinado al igual que ellos—tragó Visenya, rememorando la toma de la Ciudad Amarilla. Yunkai no demostraba signos de rebeldía porque sus nobles habían sido quemados vivos. El gobierno de la ciudad recaía en un consejo presidido por libertos completamente leales a la Rompedora de Cadenas—. Por favor, déjenme. Necesito recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

A pesar de la reunión que se gestaba en el Palacio de la Triarquía, Malaquo Maegyr admiró la noche. Las antorchas iluminaban el Rhoyne como estrellas, y el incienso endulzaba el putrefacto aroma que dominaba las calles. Malaquo encontró su propósito en la vida al ser rescatado por un esclavo. Su hermana Talisa jamás comprendió la revelación que los dioses le brindaron aquel día.

Visenya Targaryen representaba una amenaza, pues la llamada Bahía de Dragones prosperaba sin la necesidad de Maestros. En un principio, pensó que la puta moriría de hambre. Las planicies que rodeaban a la Bahía de Dragones no eran aptas para el cultivo, por ello Meereen dependía de los esclavos. Fue entonces que Visenya Targaryen convirtió un desierto estéril en una jungla sin igual.

Los nobles esclavistas habían sido convertidos en señores ponienti, pero sus riquezas aumentaron de forma asombrosa. La Reina Dragón ganó de aquella manera el apoyo de los nobles.

Los nobles de Meereen fueron contactados para desestabilizar internamente el gobierno de Visenya, pero pocos aceptaron el reto. Los Hijos de la Arpía habían sido constituidos según sus órdenes. Reznak mo Reznak encabezaba el grupo de rebeldes a cambio de una generosa compensación.

Malaquo rodó los ojos. Los Sacerdotes Rojos eran una infestación, y también lo eran sus cánticos. Muchos dioses encontraban asilo en Volantis, pero ninguno era más irritante que el Dios Rojo. Su noble familia rezaba a los dioses de la Antigua Valyria, por ello consideraba las oraciones de R'hllor una herejía.

—Debemos firmar la paz con Visenya Targaryen—exclamó Doniphos. Los rumores habían alcanzado cada rincón de Volantis. Una peligrosa rebelión nacía en su propia ciudad—. El poder de la Reina Dragón supera el nuestro.

—¿Firmar la paz? —rió Nyessos amargamente. Aunque pertenecía a los Elefantes, su riqueza provenía de la trata de esclavos. Visenya amenazaba su forma de vida, por ello aprobaba la guerra—. La puta quemó a los nobles de Yunkai. Cuando marche a nuestros muros, sufriremos el mismo destino.

—Se dice que Visenya Targaryen es la mujer más bella del mundo—declaró Doniphos. La prosperidad económica que experimentaba la Bahía de Dragones era sumamente atractiva, y también lo era la idea de follar a una Reina—. Un matrimonio podría solucionar el problema.

Malaquo poseía la última palabra. En un principio, respaldó la guerra, pero el resultado de la batalla marítima disminuyó su espíritu bélico. Un ejército jamás triunfaría sobre el fuego de dragón, y ningún barco resistiría el ataque de un kraken.

—Los Dothraki debieron asesinar a la puta—sentenció Malaquo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. La Compañía del Gato saqueará las ciudades. El kraken no logrará tocar tierra; los adherentes de la puta morirán pronto. Los dragones serán asesinados, y sus huesos adornarán los Muros Negros.

—¡Mis señores! —exclamó Kinvara, Suma Sacerdotisa del Templo Rojo. Doniphos asintió respetuosamente con la cabeza, pues se trataba de un ferviente adorador de R'hllor.

—¿Qué significa esto? —espetó Malaquo. Las Capas de Tigre, que debían defender el Palacio de la Triarquía, escoltaban a la bruja como una guardia de honor. El Dios Rojo predominaba en Volantis—. ¡Sólo un Triarca puede pisar esta habitación!

—Vuestras vidas terminarán pronto. Sois hombres pequeños—sonrió Kinvara. Los Triarcas fueron sometidos por los esclavos que conformaban la Mano Ardiente. El rostro de Malaquo despedazó la licorería—. Visenya Targaryen es la Elegida del Señor de Luz; ha despertado a los dragones de piedra entre sal y humo. La estrella sangrante que surcó el cielo una década atrás marcó su renacimiento. El Señor de Luz condena vuestras acciones. Han cometido un pecado imperdonable—entonces el cuello de los Triarcas fue cercenado. El cuerpo de Kinvara parpadeó como una llama—. Envíen un mensaje a Meereen. Volantis espera por su Reina.

* * *

Visenya respiró profundamente al despertar de aquella terrible visión. La agitación en su pecho provocó que el fuego en las antorchas moribundas renaciera como el sol naciente. Debió extender ambas manos para sofocar las llamas que consumían la Cámara de la Reina.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder? —susurró Visenya, girando sobre su costado para sentarse en la cama. La pared que separaba sus aposentos de la Sala del Consejo impidió que Arthur notara el incendio en desarrollo—. ¿Los fieles de R'hllor tomaron Volantis en mi nombre?

Después de atravesar la habitación, acarició los bloques de mármol que componían la barandilla de la terraza. Ella suspiró con exasperación al percibir la presencia de una bruja. Aunque despreciaba a los Grandes Bastardos de Aegon IV, no estaba de humor para luchar con uno de ellos.

—La magia regresa, y sois la causa de ello—declaró Shiera Estrellademar. Aquella horrible máscara era incapaz de ocultar sus ojos desiguales—. Pronto vendrá el falso dragón, y con él los demás. La rosa, la víbora y el hijo del sol, no confiéis en ninguno de ellos. El lobo intentará tentaros. La Estrella de Sangre conoce vuestro destino, debéis confiar en ella. El kraken es más de lo que aparenta a simple vista.

—¿Vuestras advertencias deben ser tan crípticas? —Visenya alzó una ceja, bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo favorito—. Nuestros padres fueron hombres terribles; destruyeron la tierra que los vio nacer. No somos ellos. Tenemos más en común de lo que quisiera admitir—entonces admiró el sol naciente—. A pesar de todo, somos familia.

—Ojo de Cuervo vive—afirmó Shiera con gravedad. La Reina sólo confirmó sus sospechas. Los marineros reportaban un barco comandado por el capitán más siniestro de los mares. Ningún capitán era más tenebroso que Euron Greyjoy—. Un dragón sirve en la Guardia de la Noche. Encontrareis respuestas en el Muro, y en Qarth. Confiad en las bestias fantásticas, han regresado por vos.

Visenya rodó los ojos cuando la mujer desapareció en el aire. Shiera debió conseguir más velas de cristal para realizar sus brujerías.

—Aemon Targaryen… —susurró Visenya. Durante años había fingido ignorancia, pero conocía perfectamente la correspondencia que Arthur mantenía con el Maestre del Castillo Negro. Los sueños que experimentaba siempre revelaban verdades ocultas—. Mi vida gira alrededor de estrellas sangrantes.

Visenya tomó del armario la túnica de hielo negro, pues debía asistir a un funeral. El ave del trueno dormitaba en la cima de la Gran Pirámide como un gatito. Las dragonas perseguían el invisible cuerpo de Rhaegon, y Shane dormía sobre su cama. No debía temer por las bestias fantásticas.

La Sala de Audiencias lucía más vacía que nunca; sus asesores y los dothrakis tardarían semanas en regresar. El tapiz que colgaba de la pared que yacía frente a su pequeño trono llamó la atención de la Reina. El nacimiento de sus hijos había sido ilustrado en un telar: Visenya se encontraba sentada en medio de un incendio, sosteniendo cuatro dragones bebés mientras una estrella roja surcaba los cielos. El artista ocultó sus atributos femeninos de una manera bastante inteligente, pero la edad que demostraba la mujer en él no era la adecuada.

—Un obsequio de las tejedoras establecidas en el puerto—afirmó Arthur. Los pasos del caballero resonaron en la solitaria habitación como el lamento de un fantasma—. Pensé que una mujer debía tomar el lugar de la niña que renació en el Mar Humeante.

—Arthur—tragó Visenya, acariciando los brazales en sus antebrazos—. Mucho ha cambiado en muy poco tiempo. Solía correr entre gusanos de fuego, y ahora soy una Reina. Comprendo tus sentimientos perfectamente, eres el único padre que he conocido, pero debes entender que no soy una niña.

—Siempre lo he sabido—admitió Arthur, observando el tapiz con tristeza—. Tu destino siempre ha sido el convertirte en una gran guerrera. Pensé que podría dejarte ir… pero no puedo. Eres mi pequeña Visy—entonces Visenya fue bombardeada por la culpa—. Rhaegar pensaba que un dragón de tres cabezas sería necesario para salvar al mundo. Tu padre pensaba que Aegon traería de regreso el amanecer.

—No menciones ese nombre—espetó la Reina, apartando la mirada. La tristeza fue sustituida por ira—. Fue un hombre importante para ti, y lo respeto. Pero no te atrevas a decir que Rhaegar fue mi padre. Eres el único padre que he conocido, el único que necesito.

—Rhaegar es tu padre—sentenció Arthur. Visenya descendió la escalera de mármol con los labios apretados. Detestaba con toda su alma el recuerdo del Príncipe Dragón—. Amaba sinceramente a Lyanna.

—Rhaegar solo amaba la profecía del Príncipe Prometido. No menciones su nombre… —suplicó Visenya, recordando la información en las cartas de Aemon. Rhaegar solía pensar que su destino era asumir el papel de Azor Ahai. La tragedia de Refugio Estival no era más que una estupidez cometida por Aegon el Improbable—. Él no fue un dragón…

—¿Visenya? —indagó Arthur. La sonrisa en el rostro de la joven confundió al caballero. Cuando notó que Visenya compartía una intensa mirada con Aenar Greyjoy, apretó la mandíbula—. Un nacido del hierro no…

—No es consorte apto para una Reina—tragó Visenya. Todos parecían pensar que un Greyjoy no era digno de ella. Los Targaryen reinaron en Poniente gracias a Aegon el Conquistador, pero en el Feudo Franco no eran más que una pequeña familia. Sus antepasados olvidaron la altura de su cuna y menospreciaron a todos lo demás—. No me importa.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Arthur alcanzó el brazo de la joven, temiendo lo peor. Aenar desapareció con Missandei, pues el funeral de Rata Blanca pronto comenzaría—. ¿Él te ha tocado?

—Él no ha hecho nada que yo no quisiera—respondió Visenya. Arthur debía conocer la verdad, y en ese momento el valor surgía en el corazón de la Reina—. Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

—No lo sabes—negó el caballero, apretando la mandíbula. Más tarde, saldaría cuentas con Aenar Greyjoy—. Jamás has experimentado la verdadera naturaleza de un hombre, y no conoces el amor. Lo que sientes por él sólo es una ilusión.

—Sé más cosas de las que crees—espetó Visenya con indignación. Ella adora a Arthur, pero detestaba ser tratada como una niña. Jamás aceptaría por esposo un noble idiota, pues amaba a Aenar—. Vámonos. Rata Blanca merece respeto.

* * *

Visenya entrelazó las manos sobre su vientre al observar el cadáver de Rata Blanca. La Guardia Real se encontraba diezmada por la ausencia de Jorah, pero Arthur cumplía perfectamente con su labor como caballero. Las gracias cantaban canciones fúnebres, y el humo del incienso rodeaba el cuerpo de los presentes como un velo.

El rostro del muerto era suave y lampiño, aunque le habían rajado las mejillas de oreja a oreja. En vida había sido alto, con los ojos oscuros y la piel morena. Los asesinos habían metido los genitales de una cabra en su garganta.

Visenya besó la frente del cadáver con dulzura. Rata Blanca tenía por costumbre pagar a las mujeres de los burdeles para que se tendieran a su lado y lo abrazaran.

Los Hijos de la Arpía eran cada vez más osados. Arthur le había informado la situación. Hasta aquel momento se habían limitado a atacar a libertos desarmados, emboscándolos en las calles desiertas o irrumpiendo en sus casas amparados por la noche para matarlos mientras dormían. Rata Blanca era el primer soldado que asesinaban.

No había olvidado a los niños esclavos que habían clavado los Grandes Amos a lo largo del camino de Yunkai. Los había contado: ciento sesenta y tres, un niño cada legua, clavados a las cruces con un brazo extendido para señalarle el camino. Tras la caída de Meereen, Visy había crucificado a los responsables. Enjambres de moscas los acompañaron durante la lenta agonía, y el hedor tardó mucho en desaparecer de los terrenos que rodeaban a la Gran Pirámide. Los meereenos eran un pueblo artero y testarudo, y se le habrían opuesto a cada paso. De no ser por sus dones, la Bahía de Dragones moriría de hambre. El desierto era derrotado por la Portadora de Tormentas.

Los Maestros habían liberado a los esclavos, pero solo para volver a contratarlos como siervos. Los libertos que eran demasiado viejos o demasiado jóvenes para resultar útiles habían quedado bajo la protección de Visenya, al igual que los enfermos y los tullidos. Como medida de contingencia, Visenya habilitó los pisos inferiores de la Gran Pirámide para hospedar a los desposeídos hasta que comenzara la construcción de un orfanato. Aun así, los nobles se reunían en sus pirámides para quejarse porque la Reina Dragón favorecía al pueblo llano.

La Gracia Verde se acercó a la Reina. La alta sacerdotisa se trataba de una anciana alta y grácil que poseía penetrantes ojos verdes. Según los rumores, representaba la voz de la tolerancia en Meereen.

—Es un honor recibirla en nuestro templo, Majestad—declaró la anciana, realizando una reverencia. Las gracias depositaron jarrones con aceites aromáticos alrededor de Rata Blanca. Los Inmaculados que habían perdido la vida en Kosrak fueron consumidos por el fuego de dragón. Al menos un soldado recibía un funeral adecuado—. Soy Galazza Galare, la Gracia Verde.

—Sé quien sois—afirmó Visenya. El trabajo de un gobernante era conocer la identidad de sus súbditos—. Se dice que sois la voz de la tolerancia en Meereen.

—Pienso que la paz es más preciosa que cualquier tipo de riqueza—asintió Galazza. El cuerpo de Rata Blanca fue depositado en una cripta—. Pronto comenzará la temporada de luchas. No me corresponde el asesoraros, pero me gustaría sugeriros una cosa: debéis tomar un esposo.

—¿Un esposo? —Visenya alzó un ceja, resistiendo el deseo de reír. Los pretendientes parecían llover sobre ella, pero el único hombre que verdaderamente deseaba se negaba a concretar un matrimonio—. Debéis tener un candidato en mente.

—Hizdhar zo Loraq—declaró Galazza. Visenya notó la presencia del noble en el Templo de las Gracias—. He oído decir muchas veces que la sangre de Aegon el Conquistador, Jaehaerys el Sabio y Daeron el Dragón corre por vuestras venas. El noble Hizdahr es de la sangre de Mazdhan el Magnífico, Hazrak el Hermoso y Zharaq el Liberador.

—Sus antepasados están tan muertos como los míos—sentenció Visenya, recordando la repugnante ambición de Viserys. El Rey Mendigo intentaría concretar un matrimonio con ella para obtener el respaldo de un ejército. La idea de intimar con su propio tío provocaba que el vómito subiera por su garganta—. No planeo tomar un esposo.

* * *

Visenya descansó sobre el pecho desnudo de Aenar mientras éste trazaba pequeños círculos en su espalda. Aquel día debía llevar a cabo el juicio de Reznak mo Reznak. El pueblo de Meereen merecía conocer la verdad.

—El anciano lo sabe—declaró Aenar—. No está feliz. Piensa que fuiste seducida por un malvado pirata. El corazón del anciano no toleraría la macabra verdad: su pequeña Visy es una seductora.

—Él siempre ha cuidado de mi—susurró Visenya. Los tapices ennegrecidos fueron reemplazados por murales de hielo. El sol naciente rebotaba en las paredes y proyectaba un arcoíris en la Cámara de la Reina—. Renunció a todo lo que poseía por mí. No es fácil para él aceptar la realidad. Comprendo sus sentimientos.

—Juró castrarme—admitió Aenar. Visenya rió entre dientes, y admiró la virilidad de su amante por el rabillo del ojo. Ella jamás permitiría que semejante monumento a la masculinidad desapareciera—. No es gracioso.

—No lo es—sonrió Visenya. Arthur estableció un puesto de vigilancia fuera de sus aposentos para mantener a Aenar lejos—. Las ofertas de matrimonio llueven sobre mí. La Gracia Verde sugirió a Hizdhar zo Loraq como pretendiente.

—Eres la mujer más bella que he conocido—afirmó Aenar, apartando la mirada. Las prostitutas comenzaban a vestirse como la Madre de Dragones porque los hombres soñaban con ella. Aunque compartía la cama de Visy, Aenar jamás podría llamarse su esposo—. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Qué haces? —indagó Visenya, sentándose en la cama. Aenar vistió sus pantalones en silencio. Una infusión de hierbas preparada con la flor del tanaceto, menta, ajenjo, una cucharada de miel y una gota de menta poleo humeó en un pequeño cuenco—. No tomaré ese té.

—Debes hacerlo—susurró Aenar, depositando la infusión en manos de Visy. La joven observó el té de la luna con tristeza, pues detestaba sus efectos—. No puedes quedar embarazada.

—¿Sería tan malo? —murmuró Visenya, acariciando su vientre con una mano. Aenar endureció la mirada para regañar a la joven. Visy bebió la infusión de mala gana. El té de la luna evitaba embarazos, y sesgaba los sueños de una mujer que siempre añoró una familia—. Detesto esa mirada.

—Es necesario—sostuvo Aenar, lanzando un vestido sobre la cama. Visenya suspiró al terminar la infusión de hierbas. Meereen debía presenciar la confesión del traidor. De ser ciertas sus visiones, Reznak mo Reznak era culpable de cometer alta traición—. No puedes cargar en tu vientre el hijo bastardo de un nacido del hierro. Eres una reina.

—Desearía que valoraras tu propia vida—espetó Visenya, cubriendo su pecho desnudo con la túnica de color verde. Visy recordó la historia del Príncipe de las Libélulas, quién rechazó el Trono de Hierro debido a su amor por Jenny de Piedrasviejas—. Euron nunca confió en ti porque creía que no eras capaz de nada. Lo peor de todo es que tú mismo comenzaste a creerlo.

Visenya ató el Lazo de Vhagar en los pantalones de color marrón que utilizaba bajo la ropa. El nacido del hierro besó el cuello de la joven con suavidad.

—Desearía tener un hijo contigo—susurró Aenar, acariciando el vientre de la mujer—. Pero eres una reina, y yo un bastardo glorificado. Una reina necesita concretar alianzas a través del matrimonio. Nadie aceptará tu mano si cargas al bastardo de tu amante.

—Soy capaz de reinar sin los nobles. No necesito concretar alianzas—afirmó Visenya, girando sobre sus talones para admirar los ojos azules de Aenar—. Nací en una torre dorniense. Arthur escapó conmigo antes de que Robert Baratheon conociera mi existencia. Meses atrás, no poseía más que un apellido maldito. Tu cuna no es inferior a la mía.

—Sólo empeoras la situación—lamentó Aenar, besando los labios de la joven. Visenya era la clase de mujer que podía ganar el corazón de cualquier hombre con una sola mirada—. El anciano custodia la puerta.

—Él amenazó con castrarte, pero aún así escalaste la Gran Pirámide—suspiró Visenya, ajustando los brazales de acero valyrio. La armadura de Jaenara Belaerys yacía en una esquina, brillando como el ónix—. No huyas de él. Debe aceptar esta relación.

—Visenya… —exclamó Aenar. La joven tomó su brazo para guiarlo fuera de la habitación. El caballero de la Guardia Real frunció el ceño al divisar la imagen—. Puedo explicarlo…

—¿Qué significa esto? —espetó Arthur, fulminando las manos del kraken. De no ser por Kosrak, Hermana Oscura hubiera cercenado las extremidades de su amante. La espada de acero valyrio continuaba en poder de la joven—. ¡Aléjate de ella!

—Aenar no huirá como un cobarde—declaró Visenya, descendiendo la escalera que conducía a su pequeño trono. Missandei regresó por su camino al notar la confrontación—. Eres el único padre que he conocido, pero no te atreves a decidir por mí. No puedes tratarlo de una manera tan petulante.

—Un bastardo de las Islas del Hierro no es digno de una Reina—afirmó Arthur, apretando los puños. Visy frenó el avance del caballero al convertir su cuerpo en un escudo. Ella no permitiría que Aenar sufriera la ira de la Espada del Amanecer—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que has hecho? Has rodado con un pirata entre las piernas.

—No es un pirata—espetó Visenya, apretando la mandíbula—. Una reina debe concretar alianzas a través del matrimonio. ¿Acaso esperabas que durmiera con un noble idiota? ¿Creíste qué le abriría las piernas a un desconocido? No me importa si es un bastardo, lo amo. No permitiré que otro hombre me toque.

—¿Un Greyjoy? —rió Arthur de forma despectiva. El caballero confiaba en las habilidades marítimas de Aenar, pero consideraba al nacido del hierro indigno de Visenya—. ¿Saltaste a la cama con un Greyjoy?

—Salté a la cama con Greyjoy—afirmó Visenya. Aunque la situación que Arthur imaginaba no era correcta, esperaba que él comprendiera—. Pensaste que tarde o temprano debía perder la virginidad. No te importaría si hubiera escogido dormir con un noble. Debes dejar de actuar como un idiota sobreprotector porque solo avergüenzas tu nombre.

—¡Visenya! —exclamó Arthur, apretando los puños con indignación. Aenar observó el tapiz en la Sala de Audiencias para distraer su atención. La situación amenazaba con terminar en una desgracia—. Pensé que educaba a una mujer con principios. Eres una reina, no una prostituta común.

—Soy la Khaleesi de los Dothraki—sentenció Visenya, su tono de voz aterrorizó al caballero. La niña que Arthur conocía murió el día que Euron Greyjoy intentó violarla—. La próxima vez que oses levantar un puño en contra de Aenar, servirás a alguien más.

Visenya sujetó el brazo de Aenar para obligarlo a caminar con ella. Los Inmaculados marcharon junto a la Reina para escoltarla. Había albergado la esperanza de descansar de tantas matanzas, de tener tiempo para la reconstrucción, para la curación. Los Hijos de la Arpía enviaron sus planes al drenaje.

—Creo que rompiste su corazón—susurró Aenar, alejándose de la reina. Debían aparentar que una relación romántica no existía entre ellos—. Tu protección no era necesaria. Soy capaz de lidiar con un anciano malhumorado.

—No puedes—murmuró Visenya, descendiendo las escaleras que parecían no tener fin. Los libertos que residían en los pisos inferiores aclamaron su nombre como una oración—. Arthur es el mejor caballero que los Siete Reinos han producido. A pesar de su edad, podría rebanarte como una tarta.

El altar en terrenos de la Gran Pirámide estaba abarrotado. Los Inmaculados estaban firmes, con la espalda contra las columnas, escudos y lanzas en ristre, las púas de los cascos enhiestas como una hilera de cuchillos. Los meereenos se habían agrupado un piso bajo las escaleras del lado este, y los libertos de Visy, tan lejos como podían de sus antiguos amos.

Visenya apartó la mirada de sus nobles pretendientes con una mueca. Los candidatos comenzaban a perseguirla como una sombra. Incluso cuando visitaba los campos de cultivo para inspirar a los trabajadores, los idiotas se encontraban allí.

La Gracia Verde había intentado persuadirla para que tomara como esposo a un noble meereeno, cosa que uniera su sangre con la ciudad. Incluso el Comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad le había ofrecido repudiar a su esposa para casarse con ella, pero la sola idea le provocaba escalofríos.

Reznak mo Reznak era sometido por Skahaz mo Kandaq. El antiguo senescal de la Gran Pirámide se trataba de un hombre menudo y pringoso que olía como si se bañara en perfume. Missandei supervisaba el arresto como Consejera de Edictos, manteniendo firme la mirada para desterrar todo rastro de debilidad. A su lado, se encontraba la joven escriba que la mujer naathi había tomado como protegida.

—Vuestro esplendor luce más bella que nunca—señaló Skahaz. La reina rodó los ojos al tomar su lugar junto al acusado. Missandei protegió a Lara de la cruenta visión; la fuerza surgía en el corazón de los débiles cuando debían proteger a alguien más—. El acusado se niega a confesar su crimen, Alteza. Afirma no haber traicionado vuestra causa.

Un millar de tejados se extendía bajo ella. En algún lugar, bajo aquellos tejados, los Hijos de la Arpía estarían reunidos, tramando planes para matarla, para matar a todos sus seres queridos, para volver a encadenar a sus hijos.

Era de la sangre del dragón, pero también descendía de los Primeros Hombres. Con mil ojos y uno más vigilaba la ciudad durante día y noche. Los cadáveres de los traidores pronto colgarían de las paredes de piedra arenisca.

—Todos los presentes conocen la sombra que acecha a esta ciudad—comenzó Visenya, alcanzando el Lazo de Vhagar—. Los Hijos de la Arpía no abogan por el mantenimiento de vuestras tradiciones, han pactado un trato con los Triarcas de Volantis. Este hombre aceptó el liderazgo de aquellos cobardes a cambio de Meereen.

—Soy inocente, Alteza—lloró Reznak, apelando a la misericordia del pueblo. Los sonoros sollozos del senescal provocaron el resultado que éste esperaba. Visenya rodó los ojos al rodear el cuello del acusado con la Llama de la Verdad—. ¿Esplendor?

—Este es el Lazo de Vhagar. Además de estar hecho de un material indestructible, tiene el poder de hacer hablar a las personas con la verdad—sonrió Visenya, encendiendo las llamas que exterminaban toda mentira—. ¿Eres el líder de los Hijos de la Arpía? ¿Has pactado con Volantis a cambio de Meereen?

—He pactado con Volantis—admitió Reznak, escupiendo los pies de la reina. Las palabras escapaban de la boca del acusado antes de que éste lograra reparar en ellas—. He asesinado para expulsaros de esta noble ciudad. Una puta ponienti no debería gobernar las ciudades herederas del Antiguo Imperio Ghiscari. Las alimañas que os llaman Madre ensucian con mierda las calles de mis antepasados.

Cuando Reznak terminó de escupir insultos, los meereenos exigieron diferentes castigos; algunos abogaron por misericordia y otros exigieron la muerte del traidor.

—Reznak mo Reznak, os declaro culpable de cometer alta traición—sentenció Visenya. El senescal perfumado fue lanzado sobre un tabique de madera, pues el castigo de los traidores siempre era el mismo—. Yo, Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, Primera de mi Nombre, Portadora de Tormentas, Rompedora de Cadenas y Madre de Dragones os sentencio a muerte.

Skahaz desenfundó su espada corta para decapitar al hombre, pero Visenya negó con la cabeza. Hermana Oscura rebanó el cuello de Reznak como si cortara una tarta. La cabeza del senescal perfumado rodó fuera de la plataforma para caer el camino que conducía a la Gran Pirámide.

—Vuestras hermosas manos no deberían tocar la sangre, Alteza—señaló Skahaz. Se trataba de un hombre fibroso, con un rostro poco agraciado, con bolsas de piel debajo de sus pequeños ojos oscuros—. Los Hijos de la Arpía serán erradicados.

—Arresten a la familia Pahl—ordenó Visenya, pateando su túnica para subir las escaleras. La sangre se interponía entre la casa de Pahl y ella, pues había asesinado a Oznak zo Pahl en combate singular. Su padre, comandante de la guardia de la ciudad, había muerto a manos de Arthur. Sus tíos habían sido crucificados por el asesinato de los niños esclavos. La familia Pahl era dirigida por mujeres viejas y amargadas sedientas de sangre—. Cuando las viudas caigan, caerán los Hijos de la Arpía.

* * *

—Vuestro esplendor no debería ensuciar sus manos—señaló Skahaz. El Comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad utilizaba su posición para seguirla a todas partes—. Vuestro esplendor debería regresar a la Gran Pirámide.

Visenya rodó los ojos al sacudir la tierra de sus manos. Aquel día, visitaba los campos de cultivo que se encontraban fuera de los muros de Meereen.

Durante siglos, Meereen y sus ciudades hermanas habían sido los ejes del tráfico de esclavos. Poco podía ofrecer Meereen a los comerciantes si no había esclavos. El cobre abundaba en las colinas de Ghis, pero ya no era tan valioso como en los tiempos en que el bronce gobernaba el mundo. Los cedros que otrora crecieran a lo largo de la costa ya no existían; cayeron bajo las hachas del Antiguo Imperio o fueron consumidos por el fuego cuando Ghis se enfrentó a Valyria. Desaparecidos los árboles, la tierra se abrasó bajo el sol ardiente y el viento la dispersó en espesas nubes rojizas.

Pero eso fue antes de la llegada de Visenya. La Portadora de Tormentas vencía en combate singular a la muerte misma.

Actualmente, los campos se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Las frutas estaban tan maduras que estallaban en la boca. Los agricultores cultivaban en las praderas los vegetales y hierbas más deliciosas del mundo. Las flores crecían en las terrazas de piedra arenisca; los almacenes rebosaban de comida; los vinos atraían el comercio y embriagaban con solo con respirar cerca de ellos. Todos los ciudadanos lucraban con la fertilidad que la Portadora de Tormentas provocaba.

—Deben pensar que soy la reencarnación de Garth Manoverde—susurró Visenya al recordar la historia de aquel héroe. Fue él quien le enseñó a los Primeros Hombres la agricultura. Cuando caminaba, granjas, aldeas y huertos brotaban detrás de él. Tenía una bolsa mágica, la cual poseía todos los árboles, granos y flores del mundo—. En realidad, tenemos bastante en común.

—Vuestro esplendor honra a los libertos con su presencia—afirmó Skahaz. Los agricultores que trabajaban en los campos servían a la Corona—. Antes de que llegarais, Meereen estaba agonizando. Nuestros gobernantes eran ancianos y viejas resecas como la arena. Les gustaba sentarse en la cima de sus pirámides para beber vino de albaricoque y hablar de las glorias del Antiguo Imperio mientras los siglos transcurrían y la ciudad se desmoronaba en torno a ellos. Las tradiciones y la precauciones nos aplastaban hasta que vos nos despertasteis con una tormenta. Ha llegado una nueva era; ahora son posibles cosas nuevas.

Visenya fue rodeada por una multitud de niños que cargaban en sus brazos baldes repletos con frutas de toda clase. Más allá de los árboles, los trabajadores labraban la tierra para sembrar nuevas semillas. La Bahía de Dragones avergonzaba al Dominio, y la Casa Targaryen renacía de las cenizas como el fénix. Visy siempre deseó conocer al ave inmortal.

—No la toques—advirtió Arthur, apartando la mano de Skahaz. No era un secreto para nadie el deseo que albergaba el Cabeza Afeitada; ninguno de sus pretendientes gozaba de sutileza. Incluso Hizdahr zo Loraq apareció en las plantaciones junto a su anciano padre—. Debéis regresar a la ciudad, Alteza.

Visenya estiró las arrugas en su ropa con una sonrisa. Había decidido utilizar un vestido de hielo verde azulado cuya falda llegaba a sus pantorrillas y botas marrones que protegían sus pies de la suciedad.

—No es necesario. Los Hijos de la Arpía han corrido con la cola entre las piernas—afirmó Visenya. Las viudas de la familia Pahl confesaron su complicidad con Reznak mo Reznak al entrar en contacto con la Llama de la Verdad. Los hombres que prestaron oídos a su causa fueron crucificados en las escaleras que conducían a la Gran Pirámide—. La ciudad es capaz de recibir a nuestros invitados.

Visenya sesgó la vida de diez mil dothrakis en Kosrak, pero ganó un ejército de treinta mil hombres. Los khals que solían entregar esclavos en la Bahía de Dragones debían odiarla aún más por ello. Los pastores jamás volverían a ser vendidos como esclavos, pues Lhazar se hallaba bajo su dominio. El estilo de vida de los Dothraki se veía profundamente amenazado por sus sueños.

Los khalasares no poseían asentamientos fijos, pues dependían en gran medida de invadir países vecinos y de combatir entre ellos para su subsistencia. Los Dothraki despreciaban las ciudades, pues creían que todo lo importante en la vida de un hombre debía tener lugar bajo el cielo abierto. Los dothrakis vivían en tiendas de campaña para asegurar su estilo de vida nómada, y desdeñaban el cambio de moneda.

—Las provisiones abarrotan los almacenes—señaló Skahaz. El cobre que decoraba la armadura del Cabeza Afeitada centelleaba como una estrella—. Vuestros Inmaculados han expulsado a los esclavistas de las colinas y han roto las cadenas de sus esclavos, que también están plantando y traerán sus cosechas al mercado de Meereen. Sois la reina de una próspera nación, esplendor.

Su khalasar descendía las colinas orientales, aullando como un millar de lobos. De no ser por ella, los Inmaculados y la Guardia de la Ciudad habrían atacado a la horda. Visenya reveló con bastante prudencia la decisión de los dothrakis, y aún así las nobles familias de Meereen se quejaban porque la Reina Dragón acogía en los terrenos aledaños a un ejército de bárbaros.

Visy contempló la ciudad. Más allá de la muralla, junto al mar, los libertos preparaban el terreno para las tiendas de los jinetes. Hacia el oeste, la luz arrancaba destellos de las cúpulas doradas del templo de las Gracias y proyectaba sombras oscuras tras las pirámides de los nobles.

La flota de la Bahía de Dragones no se encontraba anclada en el puerto. La Estrella de Sangre había partido a Nuevo Ghis para tomar el control del Golfo de las Penas. Las legiones de hierro, entrenadas y armadas a la manera de los Inmaculados, fueron aplastadas por un tentáculo del kraken. Según Aenar, las legiones ghiscarias que sobrevivieron al ataque rindieron sus armas de inmediato.

Sus consejeros arribaban a Meereen después de una interminable marcha a través del Paso Khyzai.

—Luminosa reina, durante mi ausencia os habéis tornado más bella—alabó Daario Naharis, desmontando su caballo con galantería. Visenya rodó los ojos al abrazar los hombros de Jorah. Más tarde, revelaría a Daario la traición cometida por la mitad de sus hombres—. ¿Cómo es posible semejante cosa?

La reina sentía que un cumplido significaba mucho más en boca de Daario que dicho por alguien como Skahaz o Hizdahr. A pesar de ello, la joven solo deseaba las alabanzas de un solo hombre. Aenar debía regresar antes de la luna llena, antes de que su enfermedad alcanzara el punto más alto.

—Debéis estar famélicos—señaló Visenya. La Puerta Este de Meereen, que conducía a las montañas del Pazo Khyzai, presentaba un bosque repleto de duraznos. Los dothrakis adoraban la carne de caballo, pero no todos compartían el mismo gusto—. Los almacenes rebosan de comida.

—Me basta con saciarme de vuestra belleza—afirmó Daario. Arthur negó con la cabeza al flanquear el costado de la reina. La Espada del Amanecer finalmente aceptaba el nuevo papel de Visenya, y aceptaba de mala gana la relación que ésta mantenía con Aenar.

—Mi belleza no va a llenaros el estómago—espetó Visy, señalando los duraznos que rodeaban el camino. Los dothrakis montaban en círculos para examinar el terreno designado para sus tiendas—. ¿Nakiye?

—Insistió en acompañarnos—afirmó Ser Jorah. La guerrera hyrkoon desmontó su caballo para caer de rodillas frente a la reina. Aquella cabeza calva brilló bajo los rayos del sol como una perla—. Tiene una petición que haceros, Khaleesi.

—Solicito el honor de tener un puesto en vuestra Guardia Real—declaró Nakiye. Visenya apreció el título con una sonrisa antes de enfocar su atención en la guerrera. Una mujer jamás había integrado la Guardia Real—. Mientras respire, vuestros enemigos no conocerán refugio.

—Muy bien… —asintió Visenya, compartiendo una mirada con Arthur. Había leído en un libro que el escudo juramentado de Alysanne la Bondadosa fue una mujer. Las mujeres eran perfectamente capaces de proteger a una reina—. Más tarde te lo explicaré.

—Rhakaro piensa que Khal Moro y Khal Ogo marcharán a Vaes Dothrak para tramar en vuestra contra—Jorah tradujo las palabras del jinete que cabalgaba junto a ella. Aunque la Guardia Real se encontraba presente, Skahaz insistía en perseguirla—. Khal Moro fue aliado de Khal Drogo.

— _Pueden intentarlo, sólo obtendrán fuego y sangre_ —espetó Visenya en Dothraki, dirigiéndose al campamento en ciernes. Visy detuvo sus pies al procesar correctamente la información que sus oídos captaban—. ¿Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Estrellas?

Algunos dothrakis pensaban que las estrellas se trataban de caballos hechos de fuego que galopaban a través del cielo nocturno. Otros pensaban que las estrellas eran los espíritus de los muertos valientes. Visenya no esperaba ser llamada de aquella forma. Los Señores de Caballos no consideraban a las estrellas como parte de un mar.

—Es vuestro título—sonrió Jorah—. Una mujer tradicionalmente ostenta el título de Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba, pero los dothrakis han escogido llamaros de una forma diferente. Cuando montabais al dragón de hielo, parecía ser que surcabais las estrellas.

—Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Estrellas… —susurró Visenya, observando el cielo. Aelix, el ave del trueno, sobrevolaba los cultivos—. Me agrada.

* * *

 **No sé porque, pero cuando imagino el barco de Aenar, llega a mi mente la imagen del Perla Negra. Espero no arruinar esta historia con el romance, y quiero aclarar que un matrimonio no ronda por sus cabezas. En este momento, ambos prefieren ser un secreto.**

 **El dominio de Visenya se extiende desde el Desierto Rojo hasta Volantis. Espero no regarla con la muerte de los Triarcas. Kinvara no estaba de cuerpo presente cuando los asesinaron, era una especie de holograma. Las Capas de Tigre mataron a los Triarcas porque Kinvara les lavó el cerebro en cierta medida. La mayoría de ellos adoran a R'hllor.**

 **¿Alguna sugerencia?**

 **: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Me has leído la mente porque en algún momento se me ocurrió que Robb pediría la ayuda de Visenya. Aunque no se conocen, el poder de Visy aumenta cada día. Una aliada como ella sería bastante poderosa. Tal vez puedas sugirme algo** **. Saludos desde Chile!**

 **Mari: Agradezco tus palabras sinceramente; siempre me ha costado escribir las peleas. ¡Wakanda forever! Las Dora Milaje son grandiosas. Vi el material extra de la Sexta Temporada donde mencionan a las guerreras hyrkoon y pensé en las Dora de inmediato. Viserys aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, creo. En un futuro pienso que Cersei se interesara por Visenya, pero la trama de esta historia se ubica en la Primera Temporada, más o menos en el sexto episodio. Cersei está planeando poner a su cruel bastardo en el Trono de Hierro, una Reina Targaryen en Essos no es un problema inmediato. Aunque Visenya desprecia a su familia, tenía pensado que ella ayudara a los Stark indirectamente. Agradezco tus ideas sobre Daenerys porque realmente no sé qué hacer con ella. Saludos!**

 **BlackVampire: Agradezco tu apoyo. La respuesta a tu pregunta es simple: cuando comienzo una historia (después de planearla durante mucho tiempo) escribo con alegría, pero con el tiempo los comentarios groseros comienzan a matar mi entusiasmo. Finalmente, llegó a un punto en donde mi inspiración muere y abandono la historia al hallarme sin nuevas ideas. Por el momento, no tengo pensado continuar The Queen of Ice and Fire. Lo siento.**


	8. Ashes

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **Ashes**

* * *

—Una pareja de solicitantes espera en la Sala de Audiencias—declaró Aenar. Visenya permanecía sentada bajo uno de los perales que yacían en la Cámara de la Reina, vigilando las calles a través de la Corona de Meraxes—. Illyrio Mopatis y… Viserys Targaryen.

—Solicita la presencia de Lara—sonrió Visy, bebiendo el jugo de una naranja. La fuente aromática que utilizaba como bañera impregnaba el aire con esencias florales—. Necesitaré que alguien me anuncie con propiedad.

—No pareces sorprendida—Aenar frunció el ceño, pues la reina sonreía con bastante diversión. El ave del trueno acicalaba sus plumas luminiscentes junto a Visenya—. Tu tío aguarda un piso bajo nosotros. Su barco atracó en el puerto mientras transportaba los impuestos, y me pareció que se trataba de un idiota. El hombre que lo acompaña abogó por mi ayuda—entonces señaló el prendedor de hielo que designaba su puesto como Consejero Naval—. El anciano decidió brindarle una oportunidad cuando lo traje. El rostro del idiota se transformó en un poema cuando Arthur apareció.

Visenya acarició la cabeza de Aelix con suavidad. El ave del trueno estableció su nido en los jardines de la Gran Pirámide, junto a los aposentos de la reina.

—Lo sabía… —susurró Visy, desprendiendo las plumas de plata que rodeaban sus ojos. Había esperado pacientemente el arribo del Rey Mendigo—. Viserys es un idiota, basta una mirada para saberlo.

—Presiento lo que desea el idiota—espetó Aenar, posicionando a Shane en sus piernas para utilizar el asiento del ave. Visenya abrazó el cuello de su amante para besar aquellos seductores labios—. Es extraño ver ese cabello plateado en la cabeza de alguien más. Prefiero tus rizos, Visy.

—Y yo prefiero a los hombres morenos—sonrió Visenya, acariciando el cabello castaño del nacido del hierro. La luna llena pronto bañaría la tierra con su luz, y en ningún libro de medicina Visenya había logrado encontrar una mención de los síntomas que Aenar experimentaba. Con ternura, besó las cicatrices que yacían tras los oídos del hombre que amaba—. Jamás aceptaría la propuesta de Viserys. Él sólo ansia un ejército para invadir los Siete Reinos.

—¿Qué harás con él? —indagó Aenar, admirando los ojos de Aelix. Las bestias fantásticas aceptaban su presencia porque sentían la relación que mantenía con la Reina Dragón. Incluso Gael, el kraken que habitaba el Golfo de las Penas, acudía en su ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba—. Es el hermano de… Rhaegar. Es tu sangre.

—Viserys es un idiota, pero no puedo evitar sentir pena por él—suspiró Visenya, acariciando la mejilla de su amante—. A diferencia de mí, nació en una cuna de oro. El Rey Loco debió inculcarle ideas sobre la sangre del dragón. Su pequeño cerebro es incapaz de aceptar la realidad de la Casa Targaryen.

—Buscaré a Lara—susurró Aenar, besando la cabeza de su amada. Nakiye ingresaba a la Cámara de la Reina, portando sobre su cuerpo una armadura femenina que designaba su posición como miembro de la Guardia Real—. ¿Debe anunciarte con propiedad?

—Debe—asintió Visy, esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad. Aunque sentía lástima por la situación del Rey Mendigo, demostraría todo el poder que poseía—. Espero ser digna de vuestra lanza. Me temo que debo tomar una decisión bastante controvertida.

—Las decisiones difíciles evidencian la determinación de un gobernante—declaró Nakiye. La reina estiró la túnica púrpura que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, pues debía lucir perfecta. Viserys arribaba a Meereen para mendigar la mano de la sobrina que jamás deseó, y ella no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que se le presentaba—. Soy vuestra hermana en batalla.

Visenya sonrió al descender las escaleras que conducían a la Cámara de la Reina. En la Sala de Audiencias, tomó asiento en el banco de ébano para admirar los tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Frente a ella, se encontraba el nacimiento de los dragones bajo la estrella sangrante. A su alrededor, yacían los tapices que representaban a las bestias fantásticas.

Nakiye flanqueó el costado izquierdo de la joven cuando Jorah tomó su lugar. Arthur debía encontrarse fuera de la habitación conteniendo la impaciencia del Rey Mendigo. Lara, protegida de Missandei, cruzó las manos sobre su vientre al aguardar.

Los solicitantes ingresaron a la Sala de Audiencias con bastante arrogancia.

Viserys tenía el cabello plateado, como ella, y lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás y sujeto con un prendedor en forma de dragón. Una túnica de lana negra que lucía un dragón escarlata en el pecho cubría su cuerpo, y una espada que jamás debía haber esgrimido colgaba del cinturón oscuro en su cadera. La cantidad de adornos en forma de dragón que el idiota portaba exasperó a la reina.

—Tengo el honor de presentar a Viserys de la Casa Targaryen, el Tercero de su Nombre, Rey de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino.

Cuando Illyrio Mopatis terminó de vanagloriar la figura del Rey Mendigo, Lara aclaró su garganta para detener las arrogantes palabras de Viserys.

—Estáis en presencia de Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, la Primera de su Nombre, Reina de la Bahía de Dragones, Reina de Lhazar, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Estrellas, Señora del Desierto Rojo, Protectora del Golfo de las Penas, Portadora de Tormentas, Quien no Arde, Asesina de Mentiras, Mhysa, Domadora de Bestias, Rompedora de Cadenas y Madre de Dragones.

Visenya admiró el rostro de Viserys con atención. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero en ese momento era capaz de asimilar sus características en cuerpo presente. Viserys debía verse a sí mismo como un rey legítimo, merecedor de respeto y admiración instantáneas. No le gustaba estar sentado por debajo de ella, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que ahogarse en el resentimiento.

Lara sirvió vino para los invitados mientras Visenya cruzaba las manos sobre su regazo. El desdén en los ojos del Rey Mendigo evidenciaba que el pequeño banco de ébano no satisfacía su codicia. El trono de Aegon el Conquistador debía quitarle el sueño.

—Los rumores sobre vuestra belleza no os hacen justicia, Majestad—declaró Illyrio Mopatis. La tensión en la Sala de Audiencias era palpable; todos conocían la relación sanguínea que existía entre los presentes. Incluso Daario ocultaba su cuerpo tras los pilares para admirar el desarrollo de aquel encuentro—. Vuestro tío presenta este obsequio como prueba de su amor hacia la Madre de Dragones.

Visenya no respondió. Ella sabía que el magíster Illyrio comerciaba con especias, piedras preciosas, huesodragón y otras mercancías menos delicadas. Según los rumores, tenía amigos repartidos por las Nueve Ciudades Libres, y aún más lejos, en Vaes Dothrak y en las tierras que se extendían más allá del Mar de Jade. También se decía que jamás había tenido un amigo al que no hubiera vendido de buena gana por un precio razonable.

El magíster Illyrio dio una orden, y cuatro esclavos corpulentos se adelantaron portando un gran cofre de cedro con adornos de bronce. Visenya descubrió en el interior los mejores terciopelos y sedas que se podían encontrar en las Ciudades Libres y, sobre ellos, tres huevos grandes. Visy enderezó su postura; no había esperado aquella jugada. Alzó un huevo con delicadeza y, cuando le dio vueltas entre los dedos, las escamas diminutas brillaron como metal pulido a la luz del sol poniente. Uno de los huevos era de color verde oscuro con motitas de bronce que aparecían y desaparecían al moverlo. Otro era de color crema con vetas doradas. El último era negro, negro como el mar de medianoche, pero con remolinos y ondulaciones escarlata que parecían darle vida.

El rugido de Rhaegon sacudió la Sala de Audiencias como un cataclismo, pero Visenya no le dio importancia. El Rey Mendigo ansiaba montar un dragón vivo, aunque ninguno de sus hijos escogería un jinete tan miserable.

—Agradezco vuestro obsequio, magíster Illyrio—declaró Visenya, depositando el valioso objeto en el cofre de cedro. En algún lugar, aquellos huevos fueron vendidos al gordo hombre que escudaba al idiota de su tío—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijisteis en el Puente Largo de Volantis? Dijisteis que soy la hija bastarda de vuestro hermano.

—Majestad—intervino Illyrio Mopatis con gravedad. La sonrisa en el rostro del Rey Mendigo desapareció. Viserys se trataba de un hombre guapo, pero comparado con Aenar no era más que una sanguijuela—. Vuestro tío ha viajado desde Pentos para conocer a su amada sobrina.

—Solo desea un ejército—señaló Visenya—. Vuestra pretensión al Trono de Hierro se basa exclusivamente en el nombre de vuestro padre, y Robert Baratheon luchó para derrocar al Rey Loco. Aegon no tenía derecho sobre los Siete Reinos, ganó el gobierno de Poniente a través de la conquista, al igual que Robert. No tenéis derecho a llamaros Señor de los Siete Reinos hasta no conquistar los Siete Reinos.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Viserys enrojeció antes de alcanzar el puño de la espada. Nakiye golpeó su lanza contra el mármol para detener el avance del idiota—. Sois la hija bastarda de mi hermano. No tenéis derecho a utilizar el nombre de mi familia. Vuestro ejército me pertenece, soy el dragón.

—Ella no es una bastarda—afirmó Arthur, derribando la espada del Rey Mendigo con un pie. En sus manos, cargaba dos pergaminos viejos—. Rhaegar anuló su matrimonio con Elia Martell para desposar a Lyanna Stark en una ceremonia secreta. Visenya es la legítima Princesa de Rocadragón.

—¡Dayne! —exclamó Viserys, moviendo los brazos como un niño pequeño. Los pergaminos que Arthur sostenía se trataban de las copias de los documentos que acreditaban el parentesco de la reina—. ¿Qué clase de insulto es este? ¡Yo soy el dragón! ¡Soy el Señor de los Siete Reinos!

—No lo sois—espetó Visenya, poniéndose de pie para descender las escaleras con lentitud. El Rey Mendigo jamás obtuvo un reconocimiento por su cuenta, todo le fue entregado en bandeja de plata—. A pesar de todo, somos familia. Tenéis mi hospitalidad, pero no obtendréis más que eso.

—Debéis casaros conmigo—afirmó Viserys, arrugando la nariz. Visy alzó una ceja. Sabía que el idiota deseaba concretar un matrimonio, pero ella no esperó una propuesta tan estúpida—. Un dragón no se aparea con bestias inferiores.

—Una verdadera reina no necesita de un rey—declaró Visenya, fulminando los ojos de su miserable tío. Jamás aceptaría la propuesta de un hombre tan patético—. Podéis escoger una habitación. Meereen os da la bienvenida.

—¡Los Siete Reinos me pertenecen! —exclamó Viserys, clavando sus uñas en el antebrazo de la reina—. Vuestro ejército conseguirá para mí el Trono de Hierro.

Visenya derribó a Viserys con un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula. El idiota cayó sobre el piso de mármol, temblando como el cobarde que verdaderamente era. El Rey Mendigo heredó toda la locura de su padre.

—No sois un dragón. No sois ni la sombra de una serpiente.

* * *

Visenya admiró los huevos de dragón que yacían en la Cámara de la Reina con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. El magíster pentoshi que protegía a los Targaryen debió emplear una fortuna con la esperanza de ganar su favor. Aunque le desagradaba la idea de recibir dragones como si se trataran de mercancía, agradecía sinceramente el obsequio. Si aquellos huevos hubiesen caído en poder de hombres como Euron Greyjoy, el mundo hubiese sido condenado.

—Sueñafuego… —susurró en voz baja, percibiendo el pasado de los huevos. A través de la Corona de Meraxes, logró controlar las imágenes que invadían su cerebro como un torrente.

En el pasado, Visenya memorizó cada detalle de la Danza de Dragones para evitar caer en los mismos errores. Sueñafuego fue el dragón de la reina Helaena, y murió en el Pozo Dragón cuando una turba iracunda atacó el edificio. Mucho antes de ello, Sueñafuego fue montado por Rhaena Targaryen, hija de Aenys I.

Visenya frunció el ceño al descubrir el origen de los huevos. Elissa Farman, amante de Rhaena, robó los huevos de Rocadragón para financiar la construcción de un barco durante el reinado de Jaehaerys I. En Braavos, Elissa adoptó el nombre bastardo de Alys Colina y vendió los huevos al Señor del Mar.

—Mi Reina—Daario aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de Visenya. La joven apartó las plumas de plata que rodeaban sus ojos para admirar el rostro del mercenario—. ¿Es un mal momento?

—No lo es—afirmó Visy, depositando el huevo de color verde sobre las sedas que yacían en el cofre. El dragón que aguardaba nacer sería un tono más oscuro que Vhalia—. ¿Los dothrakis aceptan la situación?

—Añoran derramar sangre, pero las maravillas de la Bahía de Dragones apaciguan su temperamento—expresó Daario, rodeando la mesa de hielo para revelar un ramo de rosas rojas—. Vuestras favoritas.

—Desearía conocerlos mejor—lamentó Visenya, depositando las flores en agua fresca. No había abandonado la Cámara de la Reina desde el último escándalo de Viserys. El idiota despotricó como un niño porque los cocineros de la Gran Pirámide favorecieron el apetito de Visenya durante un almuerzo. Daenerys solicitó la protección de Aenar cuando la reina golpeó el rostro de su miserable hermano—. Los Grandes Juegos saciarán su necesidad de sangre.

—El Rey Mendigo exige un puesto en el Consejo Pequeño—informó Daario. Visenya rodó los ojos al apoyar sus manos en la mesa de planificación—. Sólo decidlo, bella reina. Mataré al idiota por vos.

—Viserys es un estúpido, pero… es mi tío. No puedo matarlo aunque lo desee con todo el corazón—declaró Visy. La sola presencia de Viserys le provocaba asco; el imbécil seguía sus pasos cada vez que abandonaba la Sala del Consejo—. Has regresado de la Isla de los Cedros antes de lo previsto.

—Debería llamarse Isla de los Monos—rió Daario, intentando acariciar el brazo desnudo de la reina. En otros tiempos, el lugar fue llamado Isla de las Cien Batallas, pero los hombres que habían luchado en ellas se habían convertido en polvo muchos siglos atrás—. El capitán Greyjoy me envió de regreso con uno de sus hombres. La princesa Daenerys añora el retorno de nuestro querido capitán.

—¿Los constructores han comenzado las obras? —Visenya ignoró el comentario, pero aún así admiró en su mente la situación. La infancia de Daenerys debió estar plagada de historias sobre hombres apuestos, y no existía hombre más hermoso que Aenar Greyjoy. Solo un idiota ignorarla los sentimientos de Daenerys—. Velos debe restaurarse. Necesitamos un puesto de vigilancia en el Golfo de las Penas. Nuevo Ghis no es suficiente.

Según se decía, el día en que la Maldición cayó sobre Valyria, una muralla de agua se precipitó sobre la Isla de los Cedros y ahogó a cientos de miles, sin que quedara nadie para contarlo, salvo algunos pescadores que estaban en sus barcos y un puñado de lanceros apostados en el monte más alto de la isla, que vieron como las colinas y valles se transformaban en un mar asesino. La hermosa Velos, con sus palacios de cedro y mármol rosado, desapareció en un instante. En el cabo norte de la isla, los muros de ladrillo y las pirámides escalonadas del puerto esclavista de Ghozai sufrieron el mismo destino.

En la Isla de los Cedros abundaban los monos y jabalíes. Los bosques eran verdes y tranquilos, llenos de árboles retorcidos y flores de colores vivos. A pesar de ello, los marineros temían acercarse a la isla por los horrores que acechaban de noche. Todos los navegantes que lograban regresar de ella reportaban ataques nocturnos y robo de provisiones al caer el sol. Jamás lograba encontrarse un culpable.

—Mi vida os pertenece, bella reina—sonrió Daario, apreciando la túnica de color rojo que cubría el cuerpo de Visenya. Una marca oscura yacía en la mejilla del mercenario—. Si vuestro corazón desea ver muerto al idiota, permitidme matarlo por vos.

—No puedes matarlo—negó Visy. La idea le resultaba tremendamente atractiva, pero no podía asesinar a su tío ni ordenar su muerte. Tarde o temprano, los dothrakis asesinarían a Viserys por los desdeñosos comentarios que salían de su boca. Los jinetes no eran tan comprensivos como los miembros de la Guardia Real; destriparían al imbécil si llegan a oír un insulto dirigido a su Khaleesi—. ¿Por qué insistes en ello?

—Sólo tengo dos talentos: el asesinato y las mujeres—afirmó Daario, acechando a Visenya como un depredador. La reina abandonó los libros de medicina para enfocar su atención en el mercenario—. La mujer que amo es una gran guerrera, con una mirada puede tener a cualquier hombre de rodillas. Ella es una mujer fuerte, e insiste en hacer todo sola. Ansío cumplir todos los deseos que alberga su corazón. En este momento, su deseo es ver muerto a un pariente desgraciado.

Aunque Daenerys complicaba la relación de Visenya, añoraba el regreso de Aenar. Daario se trataba de un hombre apuesto, pero el corazón de Visy pertenecía a un gran navegante. Aenar comandaba la flota de la Bahía de Dragones como un experto, pero no por ello deseaba tenerlo lejos.

La reina intentaba reponerse de la escena que había presenciado durante la luna llena. Aenar destrozaba todos los objetos cercanos al intentar respirar. Las cicatrices tras sus oídos se abrían y los pequeños trozos de piel en el interior de ellas eran batidos con cada inhalación. Los ojos azules que Visenya tanto amaba adquirían un bestial tono amarillo cuando todo terminaba.

—Majestad—exclamó Nakiye, llamando la atención de la reina. Visy agradeció de todo corazón aquella interrupción, pues no deseaba destrozar el corazón de Daario—. Una comitiva de Volantis espera en la Sala de Audiencias.

La reina corrió como un cervatillo para escapar de la incómoda situación. En ese momento, Visenya anheló la capacidad de volverse invisible a voluntad. Los hombres sólo habían registrado a una criatura capaz de desaparecer: el demiguise. Aunque el dragón de hielo poseía el mismo poder, éstos siempre evitaron el contacto humano. Los demiguise solían ser dóciles criaturas, por ello los brujos cazaron al pequeño animal hasta su extinción.

Cuando sus enemigos conocieran la justicia, escribiría un bestiario sobre criaturas fantásticas. Los Maestres de Poniente condenarían sus escritos, pero aún así plasmaría su conocimiento en un libro.

Visenya tomó asiento en el pequeño banco de ébano que yacía en la Sala de Audiencias. De ser ciertas sus visiones, conocía de antemano la intención de los mensajeros.

Arthur guió a la comitiva a través de los corredores. La Sacerdotisa Roja que orquestó el ataque al Palacio de la Triarquía era escoltada por las Capas de Tigre. Un sacerdote cruzó las manos tras su espalda para anunciar a la mujer con propiedad, pero la reina decidió detenerlo.

—Sé quien sois. Y sé lo que habéis hecho—declaró Visenya. No esperaba una visita de aquella sacerdotisa en particular. El rubí que cargaba en el cuello ocultaba la verdadera apariencia de una mujer milenaria. Aquellos rubís solo eran utilizados por los brujos de Asshai—. ¿Qué deseáis obtener de mí?

—No debéis temer nada de mí. Soy vuestra servidora más leal—Kinvara sonrió gratamente antes de enfocar su atención en el tapiz que yacía tras ella. El sacerdote que aguardaba junto a las Capas de Tigre debía tratarse de Bennero, sucesor de la Suma Sacerdotisa—. _La Larga Noche se acerca. Sólo el Príncipe que fue Prometido podrá traer de regreso el amanecer._

—Y pensáis que soy esa princesa—sonrió Visenya. La profecía del Príncipe Prometido obsesionó a su idiota padre toda la vida. Según las cartas de Aemon, Rhaegar desposó a Lyanna para llevar a cabo el Pacto de Hielo y Fuego—. ¿El Señor de Luz os ha brindado una visión en las llamas?

—Aún aquellos que no creen en el Señor de Luz pueden servir a su causa—declaró Kinvara, uniendo sus manos. Las Capas de Tigre dejaron caer la cabeza de los Triarcas en la escalera de mármol—. El Señor de Luz desea vuestro triunfo. Vuestro destino es guiar a las tropas de la humanidad cuando el Gran Otro regrese.

—Mis antepasados prestaron oídos a las mismas palabras y arruinaron el futuro de la Casa Targaryen—espetó Visenya. Aegon el Improbable provocó la Tragedia de Refugio Estival debido a la profecía de Azor Ahai. La pequeña bruja que acompañaba a Jenny de Piedrasviejas profetizó que el héroe legendario renacería como un Targaryen—. No cometeré los mismos errores.

—No sois una mujer común—Kinvara admiró las bestias fantásticas que figuraban en los tapices—. Cuando entrasteis en el fuego, los dragones de piedra regresaron a la vida. La estrella sangrante marcó el comienzo de una nueva era. Las bestias fantásticas conocen vuestro destino, regresan por ello. Sois la única persona capaz de traer de regreso el amanecer.

—El amanecer… —susurró Visenya, jugueteando con la falda de su túnica. Las profecías debían contener las palabras más peligrosas del mundo—. Esperáis que acepte aquellas cabezas como prueba de vuestra lealtad. Pero no puedo confiar en una persona que viste un disfraz permanente.

—El Señor de Luz os ha brindado ojos capaces de revelar toda mentira. La Llama de la Verdad arde en vuestro interior con una fuerza sin igual—sonrió Kinvara, alcanzando el brillante rubí en su cuello—. Vuestros sueños os atormentan, mi reina. Soñáis con una batalla sanguinaria, con criaturas de pesadilla que montan arañas de hielo. Soñáis con un guerrero esgrimiendo una espada de fuego. Soñáis con la Batalla por el Amanecer.

Visenya soñaba con espectros de hielo capaces de revivir muertos, soñaba con los animales que la raza humana extinguió. En toda su vida, Visy jamás experimentó un sueño que no significara algo más.

—Un guerrero sacará del fuego una espada llameante. Y esa espada será Portadora de Luz, la Espada Roja de los Héroes, y el que la esgrima será Azor Ahai renacido, y la oscuridad huirá a su paso—recitó Visenya con sarcasmo. Incluso en los muros carbonizados de Valyria se encontraba escrita la profecía del Príncipe Prometido—. Azor Ahai renacido traerá un verano que no terminará jamás, y la muerte misma se arrodillará ante él.

—Aunque neguéis los sucesos que vos misma habéis contemplado, os serviré incondicionalmente. El Señor de Luz es vuestro aliado más leal—afirmó Kinvara. Visenya admiró la cabeza de los Triarcas con una expresión pensativa. Aquellos hombres fraguaron un ataque en su contra—. Volantis es vuestra, Majestad. La ciudad espera el arribo de su reina.

—No puedo abandonar Meereen, los Grandes Juegos comenzarán pronto—expresó Visy. Su responsabilidad como reina era presenciar los combates que se librarían en el Foso de Daznak. Visenya debía interrogar a los guerreros para cerciorarse de que ninguno fuera obligado a luchar—. Debéis regresar a Volantis.

—Esperaré por vos. Las Capas de Tigre gobiernan Volantis en vuestro nombre—sonrió Kinvara. La sacerdotisa observó el rostro de Jorah con los ojos entrecerrados—. El futuro de vuestra familia es la grandeza. Vuestro hijo unirá dos mundos. Algún día, cargareis en vuestro vientre al Rey de los Mares.

—¿Rey de los Mares? —Visenya alzó una ceja. Su hijo seguramente heredaría la pasión de Aenar, pues era el único hombre al que le permitiría tocarla. El mar sería la mayor adoración de su pequeño—. ¿Se trata de una analogía?

—La respuesta se encuentra en la luna llena—declaró Kinvara, sorprendiendo a Visy. Una voz susurraba en el oído de la sacerdotisa, una voz que emergía del fuego—. El Señor de Luz guía vuestro camino, simplemente debéis oír su voz.

* * *

Visenya examinó el mapa de hielo en la Sala del Consejo con atención. La autoridad que poseía sobre las tierras bajo su dominio debía fortalecerse. La Bahía de Dragones necesitaba las planicies de la región Ghiscar para albergar cultivos y asentamientos humanos.

Durante la Edad de los Héroes, Ghis fue una de las mayores potencias del este. Fue destruida cinco mil años atrás por Valyria, cuando ésta era joven aún. La ciudad fue quemada hasta las cenizas por el fuego de dragón, y las tierras de Ghiscar fueron rociadas con sal para prevenir el retorno de los sobrevivientes.

—Puedo hacerlo… —susurró Visenya. El Desierto Rojo cedía ante su poder, y también lo haría Ghiscar. Los pastores lhazareenos comenzaban a sembrar el desierto porque el agua regresaba de forma milagrosa a la región. Su presencia en Kosrak despertó la fertilidad en aquellas tierras—. Soy la Portadora de Tormentas.

Visenya examinó los libros que yacían sobre el Mar Dothraki con atención. Ninguna enfermedad registrada manifestaba sus síntomas exclusivamente con la luna llena. La investigación que llevó a cabo finalmente descartó todo padecimiento. Visenya abandonó los libros de medicina cuando las horribles enfermedades que infestaban las selvas de Sothoryos revolvieron su estómago de la peor manera.

Visy aceptó el consejo de Kinvara al agotar sus ideas. La Suma Sacerdotisa aguardaba en el Templo Rojo de Meereen, elaborando planes para destruir a sus enemigos desde las sombras. Los sacerdotes rojos recitaban en las calles la profecía de Azor Ahai para mantener la paz. Los libertos comenzaban a creer que la Rompedora de Cadenas nació para traer de regreso el amanecer.

Visenya enfocó su investigación en la luna, pero jamás encontró una referencia a los síntomas de Aenar. La luna llena favorecía la agricultura: las hojas de las plantas crecían a un ritmo mucho mayor, pero las raíces estancaban su desarrollo. Algunos pensaban que los partos aumentaban en las noches de luna llena, pero no halló más que eso. La luna no provocaba efectos significativos en el ser humano

El asqueroso brebaje que Aenar bebía contenía los mismos productos que el Color del Ocaso; los autores de la pócima debían ser los brujos de Qarth. Aquella pequeña pista le indicó a Visy que el problema poseía implicaciones mágicas.

—¡Aelix! —exclamó Visenya. El viento producido por el ave del trueno arrojó el fruto de su trabajo al piso. Las páginas del libro que Benerro le obsequió giraron hasta detenerse en el capitulo que narraba la leyenda de los Profundos.

El Archimaestre Haereg anticipó la interesante idea de que los antepasados de los Hijos del Hierro vinieron de alguna tierra desconocida al oeste del Mar del Ocaso, citando la leyenda del Trono de Piedramar. El trono de la casa Greyjoy, tallado en forma de un kraken en una piedra negra de aspecto aceitoso, se decía que había sido encontrado por los Primeros Hombres cuando llegaron a Viejo Wyk. Haereg argumentó que la silla era un producto de los primeros habitantes de las islas, y sólo las historias posteriores de maestres y septones comenzaron a afirmar que en realidad era obra de los Primeros Hombres.

Aunque Haereg abandonó su teoría original, otros sabios de Antigua siguieron investigando sobre el asunto para llegar a conclusiones más asombrosas.

El maestre Theron, nacido como un bastardo de las Islas del Hierro, escribió un manuscrito repleto de ilustraciones espléndidas, detalladas e inquietantes. Theron postuló que tanto la fortaleza de Torrealta como el Trono de Piedramar fueron construidos por una extraña y deforme raza de híbridos humanos, engendrados por criaturas de los mares salados. Los Profundos, como él los llamó, se convirtieron en la semilla de la cual surgieron las leyendas de los tritones. Theron sostuvo que los Profundos serían la verdad tras el Dios Ahogado.

En las Islas del Hierro se narraba la historia del legendario Rey Gris, que desposó a una sirena. En las Tierras de la Tormenta se decía que Elenei, esposa de Durran Pesardedioses, fue una sirena. Los sacerdotes del Dios Ahogado insistían en que las estancias acuosas de su dios eran habitadas por sirenas.

—Vistos de lejos parecen hombres, pero tienen la cabeza muy grande, y escamas en vez de pelo. También tienen la tripa blanca como la de los peces, y los dedos unidos por membranas. Siempre están húmedos y huelen a pescado, pero tras los labios gordos ocultan varias hileras de dientes verdes afilados como agujas. Hay quien dice que los primeros hombres los mataron a todos, pero no es verdad—leyó Visenya en voz baja. Después de todo lo que había presenciado en su vida, no podía negar ningún mito. La investigación de Theron recayó en la raza que habitaba Las Mil Islas—. No hablan ninguna lengua conocida y se dice que sacrifican marineros a sus dioses escamosos con cabeza de pez, a semejanza de los cuales se elevan esculturas en sus costas pedregosas, visibles sólo cuando la marea retrocede. Aunque rodeados de agua por todos lados, estos isleños temen tanto al mar que nunca ponen los pies en el agua, incluso bajo amenaza de muerte. Sólo los más valientes o los navegantes más desesperados tocan tierra aquí, porque la gente de estas islas, aunque pocos en número, son una gente extraña, hostil a los extranjeros, un pueblo sin pelo con la piel verdosa que liman los dientes de sus mujeres en puntas afiladas y cortan el prepucio de los miembros de sus hombres. No hay evidencias de que los habitantes de Las Mil Islas sean Profundos, una raza híbrida, pero no es descabellado pensar que se afilan los dientes como parte de una adoración cuasi-religiosa.

En la antigüedad, Lorath fue el hogar de la misteriosa raza de hombres conocidos como los constructores de laberintos, quienes desaparecieron mucho antes de los albores de la historia verdadera, no dejando rastro excepto por sus propios huesos y los laberintos que construyeron. La razón de su desaparición era desconocida, aunque la leyenda lorathi sugería que fueron destruidos por un enemigo proveniente del mar; tritones en algunas versiones de la historia, selkies y hombres morsa en otras.

De ser ciertas las tradiciones, los seres de las profundidades acabaron con toda una civilización de hombres casi gigantes. Los Profundos se trataban de criaturas lo suficientemente temibles como para que los pueblos bárbaros de Las Mil Islas albergaran un respeto mortal por las aguas y realizaran sacrificios a sus dioses escamosos.

—Las sirenas son objeto de una gran variedad de mitos; se tratan de criaturas con cabeza y torso de mujer, y una cola de pez en lugar de piernas. Se dice que son poseedoras de un precioso canto capaz de atraer a los hombres a su perdición. Los mitos sostienen que la luna llena posee un extraño efecto sobre las sirenas. En esta fase, la magia de una sirena experimenta su punto más alto. Aquellas que no logran controlar su poder pierden la cabeza y secuestran hombres para aparearse con ellos—susurró Visenya, acariciando los dibujos que yacían en el infame manuscrito del Maestre Theron—. ¿Acaso…?

—Khaleesi—declaró Missandei. Visy ocultó el siniestro escrito; historias como esas lograban aterrorizar a los hombres más escépticos—. ¿Es un mal momento?

—No lo es—negó la reina. Después de que Visy cerrara las arenas de combate de la ciudad, el valor de los títulos de propiedad de los reñideros cayó en picada. Visenya los había comprado a manos llenas, y en aquel momento era propietaria de la mayor parte de las arenas de Meereen—. ¿Ha comenzado la construcción?

—Así es, Majestad—Missandei extendió los planos sobre la mesa. La escuela enseñaría a miles de niños, y los pisos superiores hospedarían a los tutores para brindarles un hogar—. Ha comenzado la demolición de la Fosa de Arenas Doradas.

—Es bueno oírlo—Visy admiró los bosquejos antes de rodar los ojos. Viserys gestaba un nuevo escándalo en la Sala de Audiencias, por ello abandonó la Cámara de la Reina. Los insoportables gritos del Rey Mendigo fastidiaban a las bestias fantásticas. Nymeris chilló de forma amenazadora tras el tapiz central, pero Visy detuvo a la dragona con una mirada—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Intentaba subir para asesinaros—declaró Daario, sosteniendo al idiota por el cuello. Viserys pataleaba como un niño malcriado, farfullando una serie de órdenes en el proceso—. No sois la reina. No obedezco vuestras peticiones.

—¡Ordénale a este salvaje que me suelte! —exigió el Rey Mendigo. Visy le dirigió a Daario una mirada suplicante. Su paciencia desaparecía cuando se trataba de aquel idiota, y ella era su sobrina. Sin la ayuda de Illyrio Mopatis, Viserys habría sido devorado por las ratas de un sucio callejón—. ¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? ¡Soy el Señor de los Siete Reinos!

—Sólo deseaba invitarte a cenar—afirmó Visenya. Después de pensar en la situación de la Casa Targaryen, Visy decidió brindarle una oportunidad a su familia. Los cocineros de la Gran Pirámide preparaban una exquisita cena de cerdo asado para complacer el paladar del Rey Mendigo—. Debes tranquilizarte.

—Una puta como tú no puede ordenarme—Viserys presionó la punta de una espada contra el cuello de Visenya. Daario alzó su arakh para reducir al idiota, la reina negó con un dedo—. Ordenareis la invasión de Poniente. Conseguiréis para mí el Trono de Hierro. Soy la reencarnación de Aegon el Conquistador y exijo una montura adecuada. El Señor de los Siete Reinos debe montar un dragón tan terrible como Balerion.

Visenya cerró la mano alrededor de la hoja, causando que la espada estallara en mil pedazos. La magia de hielo destrozaba todo objeto con la presión adecuada. Una miserable espada que ni siquiera poseía filo no representaba amenaza para ella.

—¡Un dragón no es un esclavo! —exclamó Visy. El magíster que protegía al Rey Mendigo huyó cuando Kinvara enfocó su atención en él. Viserys poseía una lujosa habitación en la Gran Pirámide gracias a la gentileza de la reina. De no ser por ella, sus tíos habrían regresado a las calles—. No sois digno de gobernar.

—Una bruja no lograría comprender. Dayne cuidó de ti como un padre—Viserys apartó la escarcha de su mano con brusquedad—. Soy el Último Dragón. Soy la última esperanza de una dinastía. La mayor dinastía que el mundo ha visto yace sobre mis hombros desde que tenía cinco años. Nunca he recibido una pizca del amor que todos profesan por ti.

—No sois el Último Dragón—declaró Visenya. De acuerdo a Daenerys, Viserys perdió la cabeza el día en que vendió la corona de su madre. Aunque sentía lástima por él, Visy no permitiría semejante insolencia—. No sois el último Targaryen.

—La puta que os parió arruinó a la Casa Targaryen. No sois digna de la sangre que corre por vuestras venas—farfulló Viserys. Los chillidos de Nymeris alertaron al mercenario. La dragona amaba a su madre, por ello detestaba la arrogante presencia del idiota que decía ser un dragón. Ella sabía que el Rey Mendigo intentaba dañar a Visy de alguna manera—. Ven aquí.

—No lo intentéis—advirtió Daario. Viserys lanzó una antorcha apagada para llamar la atención de la dragona que observaba la escena desde las vigas. El mercenario detuvo a la reina cuando la sombra de la tragedia cayó sobre la Sala de Audiencias—. No merece vuestra compasión.

Nymeris se lanzó desde el techo, con las alas de amatista desplegadas; tras los cuchillos negros y relucientes que tenía por dientes ardía un incendio; sus ojos eran lagos de oro fundido, y echaba humo por la nariz. El aire estaba cargado de humo, y el hedor del azufre era asfixiante.

La dragona levantó la reluciente cabeza y entrecerró los grandes ojos dorados. De la nariz le salían volutas de humo que se elevaban formando espirales. El Rey Mendigo extendió una mano para acariciar a la bestia, sonriendo como un verdadero demente.

Visenya alzó un brazo para protegerse los ojos del viento tórrido. Cuando apartó los dedos vio que Viserys estaba ardiendo. Todo él, todo él se quemaba.

* * *

Viserys Targaryen tardó tres días en morir. Exhaló el último aliento entrecortado en la sombría oscuridad previa al amanecer, mientras la lluvia fría que caía siseando del cielo negro convertía en ríos las calles adoquinadas de la magnífica ciudad.

Los dragones desaparecieron; no les agradaba la lluvia. Una fina raya roja señalaba el horizonte oriental, por donde pronto saldría el sol. Aelix danzaba en el cielo, ajeno a la situación provocada por la ambición del Rey Mendigo.

Arthur inspeccionó la ciudad desde el parapeto del escalón superior de la Gran Pirámide, como todas las mañanas. Aguardaba el amanecer con la esperanza de que la luz acabara con la tristeza de Visenya. La lluvia solo terminaría cuando Visy aceptara que la estupidez de Viserys lo había llevado a la muerte.

Ser Jorah entró. La lluvia le chorreaba por la capa marrón, y las botas dejaban huellas húmedas en el suelo y las alfombras. Por orden de Visenya, habían acostado a Viserys en los aposentos de la reina; al menos merecía morir en el lecho que siempre deseó. El colchón, las sábanas, las mantas y las almohadas apestaban a sangre y a humo, y todo el lecho había quedado inservible.

Visenya estaba a la cabecera de la cama; había permanecido con el príncipe día y noche, ocupada en atender las necesidades que lograba expresar, darle agua y la leche de la amapola cuando tenía fuerzas para beber, escuchar las pocas palabras que en ocasiones murmuraba tortuosamente, y leerle cuando se quedaba callado. Dormía en la silla, a su lado. Nakiye había pedido ayuda, pero la visión del hombre quemado era insoportable hasta para los más audaces. Las gracias azules no habían acudido, pese a que se les había convocado en cuatro ocasiones.

Visenya observó por última vez el rostro de Viserys Targaryen, o lo que quedaba de él. Había perdido tanta carne que se le veía el cráneo, y sus ojos eran charcos de pus.

—Debisteis permitir que el fuego consumiera su cuerpo—señaló Ser Jorah, depositando una mano en el hombro de la reina. Visy extinguió las llamas de Nymeris para intentar salvarlo, pero su misericordia únicamente extendió la tortura del príncipe—. Habría sido más misericordioso que los dragones lo devorasen; al menos habría sido más rápido.

Visenya se puso de pie; la lluvia cesó en un instante. Arthur abandonó el balcón cuando el ave del trueno aterrizó en la cima de la Gran Pirámide, donde otrora se ubicaba la arpía de oro. El clima reflejaba las emociones de la reina como siempre lo había hecho. Aunque el rostro de Visenya no reflejaba emoción alguna, su corazón debía ser víctima de una terrible sensación.

—Mormont—advirtió Arthur. Visy no necesitaba culparse por la desgracia que Viserys había desencadenado sobre sí mismo—. Necesitas dormir. Prepararemos el cuerpo.

—No era un dragón—susurró Visenya. El lecho real ardió como una estrella, pero el fuego no consumió más que ello; las llamas eran controladas por un verdadero dragón—. El fuego no puede matar a un dragón.

Visy abandonó la Cámara de la Reina en silencio. Arthur observó el cuerpo de Viserys con una mueca; la putrefacción era reemplazada por el aroma a carne quemada. El niño que solía ocultarse tras las faldas de la reina Rhaella intentó tocar el sol con las manos, y se quemó.

A diferencia de Rhaegar, Viserys heredó toda la locura de su padre. Creció pensando en que los Siete Reinos le pertenecían por derecho de nacimiento, que su destino era cruzar el Mar Angosto a lomos de un dragón para recuperar el Trono de Hierro con fuego y sangre. Aunque Viserys hubiera poseído un ejército, ni siquiera habría sido capaz de tomar Rocadragón; no era un guerrero y jamás había presenciado una batalla. La locura cegó completamente su noción de la realidad.

La esperanza de la Casa Targaryen recaía en la sobrina que Viserys jamás esperó.

—La amáis—declaró Arthur; la carne fue derretida como una vela y los huesos crepitaron hasta convertirse en cenizas. Jorah presenció aquella grotesca escena en honor a su reina, por una razón muy poderosa—. No intentéis negarlo. Cuando contempláis su rostro, pareciera ser que admiráis el tesoro más precioso en el mundo.

—Ella es mi reina—tragó Ser Jorah. La cama de Visenya desapareció, sus cenizas se fundieron con los restos de Viserys. Los Targaryen eran incinerados al morir, y el príncipe recibió aquel rito funerario a pesar de su estupidez—. Vivo para servirle.

—Y la amáis como a una mujer—afirmó Arthur. Visy era demasiado bella para su propio bien, y su personalidad feroz robaba el corazón de todos los hombres que contemplaban aquella naturaleza—. No conozco el motivo que os impulsó a ella, mas siento que vuestros sentimientos han cambiado. La protegeréis con vuestra vida debido a ese amor.

Arthur admiró las cenizas con intranquilidad, pues el fuego valyrio del Rey Loco invadió su mente. De alguna forma, la situación resultaba irónica. Aerys siempre abogó por la superioridad de la sangre Targaryen, por su inmunidad a los padecimientos que aquejaban a la mayoría. Poseer la sangre de la Antigua Valyria no evitaba que los hombres fueran consumidos por las llamas; Viserys, Rhaenyra y Aerion Llamabrillante demostraban claramente el punto.

Arthur debía ordenar la construcción de una cama nueva, un lecho apto de una reina. Aunque le incomodaba la idea, sabía que la vida sexual Visenya había comenzado, por ello necesitaba una cama amplia y cómoda, capaz de albergar a una pareja de amantes que se hallaban consumidos por la pasión más primitiva.

Habría castrado a Aenar Greyjoy si éste hubiera utilizado la inexperiencia de Visenya para aprovecharse sexualmente de ella, pero el nacido del hierro la adoraba, y ella lo amaba a él. No ignoraba los gemidos ni el crujir de la madera durante las noches; su habitación se encontraba a una pared de distancia. Él sólo esperaba que Visenya bebiera el té de la luna; la cantidad de sexo que experimentaba cuando Aenar se encontraba en Meereen era bastante alarmante.

Aunque Visy detestaba la memoria su padre, tenían más en común de lo que ella misma pensaba: ambos perdían el juicio cuando se trataba del ser amado.

—Es horrible morir quemado. No me extraña que haya tantos infiernos de fuego—señaló Ser Jorah. Debían depositar los restos de Viserys en una urna. En su tierra se habrían hecho cargo las hermanas silenciosas, pero estaban en la Bahía de Dragones, a diez mil leguas de la más cercana—. Amenazó su vida, la insultó de la peor manera, intentó robar sus dragones… y aún así su muerte la entristece. Tiene un corazón gentil, por ello es una magnífica reina.

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. Visy demostró su corazón gentil al encontrar un bestiario en las ruinas de Valyria. Le pareció inconcebible la idea de vivir en un mundo donde no existieran las bestias que describía el manuscrito. Poco después, cargaba en sus hombros al legendario dragón de hielo.

Las bestias adoraban a Visenya porque ella comprendía su naturaleza mejor que nadie. La fuerza del fénix, el ave que cruzaba el infierno para regresar a la vida, siempre maravilló a Visy. Ella soñaba con poseer esa clase de fuerza algún día.

—Viserys obtuvo lo que deseaba: fuego de dragón.

* * *

Visenya cruzó las piernas para observar el rostro de Daenerys con atención. Después de montar a Rhaegon para esparcir las cenizas de Viserys en el viento, decidió brindarle una oportunidad a la tímida jovencita. En ese momento, compartía con ella la magnífica cena que los cocineros prepararon: cerdo asado adornado con las especias que comenzaban a crecer en la Bahía de Dragones.

Daenerys creció aterrorizada y abusada psicológicamente por su hermano. Cuando Ser Jorah le informó de la situación, no derramó lágrima alguna por él.

Nakiye custodiaba la Cámara de la Reina como una estatua. Aunque Visy la invitó a cenar con ellas, la guerrera hyrkoon se negó porque pensaba que su deber era protegerla sobre todas las cosas. Ningún miembro de la Guardia Real estuvo para presenciar la estupidez de Viserys, solo Daario Naharis, y él únicamente sufrió una pequeña quemadura en el brazo porque Visenya lo escudó con su propio cuerpo.

La reina bebió un sorbo de jugo con delicadeza al contemplar pensativa las aguas de la bahía. Visy alcanzaba a oír los cánticos de los sacerdotes rojos que encendían hogueras en su honor, y los gritos de los comerciantes que exhibían sus productos en los mercados de Meereen.

Más allá del Mar Angosto, se extendía una tierra de colinas verdes, llanuras en flor y anchos ríos caudalosos, donde torres de piedra oscura se alzaban entre imponentes montañas grisáceas y caballeros con armadura cabalgaban hacia la batalla bajo los estandartes de sus señores. Los dothrakis denominaban aquel lugar Tierra de los Ándalos. En las Ciudades Libres se hablaba de los ponientis y de los Reinos del Ocaso.

Daenerys nació en Rocadragón nueve lunas después de su huida, durante una tormenta de verano que amenazó con quebrantar la solidez de la propia isla. Se dijo que la tormenta había sido espantosa. La flota de los Targaryen, anclada cerca de allí, quedó destruida; el viento arrancó enormes bloques de piedra de los parapetos y los precipitó a las aguas embravecidas del Mar Angosto. La reina Rhaella madre había muerto en el parto, y aquello jamás se lo había perdonado Viserys.

Daenerys tampoco tenía recuerdos de Rocadragón. Habían huido de nuevo justo antes de que el hermano del Usurpador se hiciera a la mar con la nueva flota. Para entonces, de los Siete Reinos que habían sido suyos ya solo les quedaba Rocadragón, la cuna de su antigua casa. La guarnición en la isla tenía intención de venderlos al Usurpador, pero una noche ser Willem Darry y otros leales entraron en las habitaciones de los niños y se los llevaron junto con su aya. Protegidos por la oscuridad, pusieron rumbo hacia el refugio que les ofrecía la costa braavosi.

Daenerys describía Braavos con cariño, pues añoraba su infancia en la casa grande con la puerta roja. Allí Dany había tenido una habitación para ella sola, y junto a su ventana crecía un limonero. Cuando murió ser Willem, los criados les robaron el poco dinero que les quedaba y se marcharon, y poco después el dueño de la casa los arrojó a la calle.

Desde entonces habían seguido vagando, de Braavos a Myr, de Myr a Tyrosh, y de allí a Qohor, a Volantis y a Lys. Nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo en ningún lugar. Viserys se negaba. Insistía en que los asesinos a sueldo del Usurpador les pisaban los talones. Al principio los magísteres, arcontes y príncipes mercaderes estaban encantados de recibir a los últimos Targaryen en sus hogares y a sus mesas, pero a medida que pasaban los años y el Usurpador seguía ocupando el Trono de Hierro, las puertas se les cerraron y sus vidas se volvieron miserables. Se habían visto obligados a vender los últimos tesoros que conservaban, y aún así el dinero no fue suficiente para comprarles un hogar.

Viserys utilizó el dinero que obtuvo por la corona de la reina Rhaella para celebrar un banquete con los capitanes de la Compañía Dorada, con la esperanza de que apoyaran su causa. Se comieron su comida, escucharon sus súplicas y se rieron de él. Por aquel entonces, Daenerys no era más que una niña, pero aun así lo recordaba.

Viserys vivió por una corona de oro, y la noticia de los dragones que moraban en la Gran Pirámide de Meereen únicamente empeoró su locura. Pensó que aquella era una señal de los dioses, que era su destino era cruzar el Mar Angosto a lomos de un dragón para tomar el Trono de Hierro con fuego y sangre. En cuanto a Daenerys, lo único que solía desear era la casa grande de la puerta roja y el limonero junto a su ventana, la infancia que no había llegado a tener. Sin embargo, los deseos de la tímida jovencita cambiaron cuando las cenizas de su hermano fueron abrazadas por la brisa.

—Quisiera disculparme—susurró Visenya, apreciando las palabras de Dany en su mente. El recuerdo de Viserys pronto desaparecería, y su crueldad con él—. Viví en las ruinas de Valyria desde que era un bebé, rodeada por las criaturas más tenebrosas que aún moran este mundo. Sólo puedo imaginar la miseria que debiste experimentar junto a ese idiota. He conocido pocas personas que comparten mi sangre: uno intentó asesinarme y el otro habría permitido que el hombre más sádico de este mundo me violara. Arthur cuidó de mí como un padre; siempre fue la única familia que necesité.

—No lo entendéis—dijo Daenerys. Aunque no derramó lágrimas por la muerte del Rey Mendigo, sus ojos demostraban cierta tristeza—. Mi madre murió al traerme al mundo; mi padre y mi hermano Rhaegar murieron antes. De no ser por Viserys ni siquiera sabría sus nombres. Era lo único que me quedaba. Lo único.

—Vuestro hermano fue un hombre patético. Jamás habría recuperado los Siete Reinos—replicó Visenya—. No habría sido capaz de dirigir un ejército ni aunque las compañías mercenarias se hubiesen apiadado de él. No poseía dinero, y su único aliado en el mundo lo espiaba para el Maestro de Susurros de Robert Baratheon. Mi khalasar se burlaba de su debilidad. No era de la sangre del dragón, no era ni la sombra de una serpiente.

—Viserys era el verdadero rey; fue proclamado Señor de los Siete Reinos por mi madre cuando la noticia del saqueo a Desembarco del Rey llegó a Rocadragón. Viserys fue asesinado por el fuego de dragón. Yo soy su heredera. Todo lo que fue suyo es ahora mío—declaró Daenerys; la ambición que consumió a su hermano vivía en ella. La reina recargó su espalda contra la silla y resistió el deseo de reír—. El pueblo llano estará con nosotros. A lo largo y ancho de todo el reino, en todos los poblados, los hombres brindan por nosotras en secreto y las mujeres bordan dragones en los estandartes y los esconden a la espera del día en que regresemos cruzando las aguas. Debéis ayudarme a recuperar el Trono de Hierro.

Visenya no sabía qué hacía o pensaba el pueblo al otro lado del Mar Angosto, y no le interesaba saberlo. El mundo era mucho más que los Siete Reinos; bajo su dominio se hallaban las tierras situadas entre Volantis y el Desierto Rojo, y las planicies que se extendían desde el Mar Dothraki hasta el Mar del Verano. En menos de un año logró más que Viserys en toda su vida, y logró beneficiar más vidas que Aegon el Conquistador. El mundo necesitaba mucho más a la Rompedora de Cadenas de lo que necesitaba a la Reina de Poniente.

—Aún si ignoráramos la Rebelión de Robert, no sois la reina porque Viserys jamás fue el rey. Los hijos del heredero vienen antes que el segundo hijo—declaró Visenya, y la expresión de Daenerys cambió completamente. Era una mujer hermosa, con rasgos típicos de la Antigua Valyria, pero su ingenuidad resultaba insoportable. Los hombres amaban a las mujeres fuertes, por ello Daario ignoraba a la jovencita a pesar de su gusto por la belleza femenina—. Vuestro hermano pensaba venderos a Khal Drogo, el hombre que anteriormente guiaba a mi khalasar. Habría permitido que cuarenta mil hombres os violaran para conseguir una corona de oro. ¿Cómo podéis confiar en las afirmaciones de un hombre como Viserys? Essos es un continente mucho más vasto y rico que Poniente, la cuna de la raza humana y de la civilización. Nací para traer de regreso la magia. Y lo haré.

—Poniente es nuestro hogar—Daenerys intentó razonar. La muerte del Rey Mendigo le devolvió la voz, pero la ambición que goteaba de aquellas palabras le desagradó completamente a Visenya. Todos los Targaryen, a excepción de ella misma, parecían obsesionados con el Trono de Hierro—. Es nuestro derecho de nacimiento. La sangre del dragón corre por nuestras venas.

—Jamás habéis puesto un pie en Poniente—negó Visy. Desear los Siete Reinos con tal fervor le parecía estúpido. Muchos habían muerto por la horrible silla de Aegon el Conquistador, la mayoría de ellos completamente indignos de gobernar. Pensó que Daenerys se encontraba libre de aquella ambición, pero la influencia de Viserys logró apoderarse de su mente—. No tenéis derecho sobre el Trono de Hierro, y no escucharé una palabra más al respecto. Este lugar puede ser vuestro hogar si abrís el corazón ello.

En el interior de la Cámara de la Reina, el olor a especias, a naranja dulce y a rosas creaba una atmósfera casi palpable.

—Majestad—Nakiye golpeó su lanza contra el mármol. Las palabras de Daenerys exasperaban a la guerrera porque ésta creía que Visenya era capaz de acabar con la injusticia en el mundo. Aunque permanecía en silencio, montando guardia con inexpresividad de una estatua, Nakiye escuchaba todas las conversaciones de su hermana en batalla—. Gusano Gris reporta que el barco del capitán Greyjoy ha anclado en el puerto.

Visenya asintió con la cabeza, y reprimió una sonrisa ante la insinuante mirada de la guerrera. Aenar regresaba con ella, regresaba para comandar una flota aún más grande que la anterior. Los puertos de la Bahía de Dragones se hallaban repletos con los barcos que una vez conformaron la flota volantina. Debía poseer cerca de setecientas naves, una fuerza que sobrepasaba a todas las flotas de Poniente. En ese momento comprendió el porqué Robert Baratheon mandó a asesinarla. Podría invadir los Siete Reinos en cualquier momento, pero no deseaba el Trono de Hierro; su deseo era más grande que una silla hecha de espadas carbonizadas.

Aenar prometió regresar para la inauguración de los Grandes Juegos, y cumplía su palabra como un verdadero caballero. En Poniente los bastardos eran tratados como basura, pero en el mundo que construía poseían una oportunidad. Los bastardos que vivían en las tierras bajo su régimen veían en Aenar un modelo a seguir. Significaba bastante que un hombre nacido como un bastardo comandara la flota de la Reina Dragón.

—Aenar no es para ti—señaló Visenya cuando las mejillas de Daenerys enrojecieron. No era un mujer celosa, no tenía nada que envidiar, simplemente le desagrada la actitud que contemplaba. Dany aún era una doncella, tenía derecho a fantasear con hombres hermosos, pero no con el suyo—. Sufrirás una enorme decepción.

—Él es muy apuesto—dijo Daenerys, y sus mejillas enrojecieron una vez más. Aenar fue amable con la chica, no intentó llevarla a la cama porque su corazón le pertenecía a otra mujer, y eso atrajo la atención sobre él. Un hermoso y atrevido hombre que trataba a las mujeres con respeto representaba un tesoro bastante escaso—. ¿Existe otra mujer? ¿Es más bella que yo? Sé que no debería preocuparme, la sangre del dragón no debe mezclarse con inferiores, pero él es simplemente hermoso.

Daenerys siempre había dado por supuesto que, cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad, se casaría con Viserys. Los Targaryen se habían casado entre hermanos durante siglos, desde que Aegon el Conquistador había desposado a sus hermanas. Viserys le había dicho mil veces que tenían que mantener pura la estirpe; por sus venas corría sangre de reyes, la sangre de la Antigua Valyria, la sangre del dragón. Los dragones no se apareaban con las bestias del campo, y los Targaryen no mezclaban su sangre con la de hombres inferiores. Sin embargo, Visenya pasaba las noches con Aenar Greyjoy entre las piernas.

Daenerys amaba el mar. Le gustaban el olor penetrante y salado del aire y la inmensidad del horizonte infinito, limitado solo por la bóveda de cielo azul que lo cubría. La hacía sentirse diminuta, pero también libre. Le gustaban los delfines y los peces voladores. Le gustaban los marinos, con todas sus canciones e historias, por esa razón adoraba al Consejero Naval.

Visenya quiso abofetear a Daenerys por pensar que Aenar era inferior a ella, y quiso abofetearla por enfocar su atención únicamente en la apariencia física. Él era mucho más que un hombre apuesto. En opinión de la reina, se trataba del mejor capitán en los catorce mares. Sin Aenar Greyjoy, Visy no era nada.

Visenya abandonó la mesa para respirar el aire fresco que circulaba a esa altura. Nakiye escoltó a Daenerys para brindarle un momento a solas.

Visy podía ser poco más que una niña, pero miles la llamaban madre. Sin ella, los antiguos esclavos perderían la esperanza y los esclavistas regresarían para reclamar su propiedad. La esclavitud desapareció de las tierras bajo su dominio, aunque perduraba en las supuestas Ciudades Libres. Ella no vestiría sedas ni pasearía con sandalias de oro mientras existieran niños esclavos. Para lograr su cometido debía ser más fuerte que nadie. Debía ser tan fuerte como el fénix.

El día en que encontró el bestiario de la Antigua Valyria, su vida cambió para siempre. Se trataba de un libro de piedra negra, con runas talladas a mano, que describía todas las bestias fantásticas que el hombre creía haber encontrado. Muchas de ellas fueron consideradas extintas, el resto moraba en los confines de la tierra para ocultarse de los hombres. Visy jamás perdió la esperanza; Rhaegon nació el día en que una pequeña niña decidió buscar aquellas maravillas. Deseó explorar el mundo como Jaenara Belaerys para encontrar a las bestias fantásticas que aún vivían.

Visenya pensó que el ave del trueno fue aniquilada por los Primeros Hombres, pensó que el demiguise fue cazado por los brujos que codiciaban su pelaje, y pensó que el zouwu fue expulsado de Yi Ti durante la Edad de los Héroes. Visy ya no sabía qué pensar. Cuando las bestias fantásticas retrocedieron, la humanidad menguó con ellas. Sin magia, la vida no era especial.

La reina acarició la cabeza de Shane al pensar en el fénix; su canto tenía la fama de aumentar el valor de los puros de corazón y de difundir temor en el de los impuros. Ardían en llamas cuando el momento de morir llegaba, y cruzaban el infierno para regresar a la vida. De todas las criaturas, solo el ave fénix poseía esa capacidad.

—Jamás sabrás lo fuerte que eres hasta que ser fuerte se vuelva tu única elección—tragó Visenya. Daenerys tenía el derecho de correr para recibir a Aenar. Un reina, en cambio, debía aparentar que nada sucedía entre ella y el hombre que le hacía el amor todas las noches. Pensó que Dany lograría ver la verdad, pero se hallaba demasiado cegada por la misma ambición que consumió a Viserys. Esperaba que la jovencita no decidiera acercarse a un dragón, sus hijos la quemarían si detectaban en ella un rastro de traición—. Qué difícil es ser fuerte. No siempre sé qué debo hacer. Pero tengo que saberlo. Soy lo único que tienen. Soy la reina.

Sobre la mesa de hielo, el pájaro de aspecto decrépito parecía un pavo medio desplumado. Visy observó aquellos ojos que contenían una sabiduría infinita, y el pájaro le devolvió una mirada solemne, emitiendo un particular ruido. Parecía muy enfermo. Tenía los ojos apagados y, mientras lo miraba, se le cayeron otras dos plumas de la cola. De pronto, Shane enderezó su postura y comenzó a arder.

Visenya cubrió su boca con horror y retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. Buscó agua, pero las botellas en la Cámara de la Reina sólo contenían licores. El ave, mientras tanto, se había convertido en una bola de fuego; emitió un fuerte chillido, y un instante después no quedaba de él más que un montoncito humeante de cenizas en la mesa.

La reina extendió los dedos con delicadeza a tiempo de ver un pollito diminuto y arrugado que asomaba la cabeza por entre las cenizas. El polluelo fue rodeado por una bola de fuego cuando las plumas crecieron en él a una velocidad sorprendente. Shane profirió un magnífico canto al emerger de la llamarada completamente adulto, más bello que un rubí y más fuerte que una tormenta.

Visenya lloró como una niña al comprender que el ave fénix siempre estuvo a su lado.

* * *

 **Espero haber satisfecho sus expectativas. He leído muchísimas teorías sobre Juego de Tronos porque me estoy adelantando mucho a la trama de Martín y exploro partes que el autor ni siquiera ha mencionado. Las bestias que menciono están al estilo Harry Potter. No sé porque, pero sentí que se llevarían perfectamente con Visenya. Si gustan pueden sugerirme una escena porque creo que cumplí el vaticinio de alguien.**

 **Ya sé que en ningún mito las sirenas experimentan síntomas locos durante la luna llena, solo deseé darles una pequeña debilidad distintiva.**

 **Mari: Exacto, son ese tipo de parientes. Espero haber logrado un encuentro creíble entre los Targaryen porque me costó narrar las partes de Viserys (está más loco que una cabra). En cuanto a Daenerys, cuando su hermano murió comenzó a creerse de inmediato la reina; Visenya intenta explicarle la realidad, pero Viserys vivió diciéndole que los Siete Reinos les pertenecían. Pienso que Quaithe es Shiera (está viva). Me estoy adelantando mucho a la historia de Martín, espero no regarla. Aenar prepara para Visy el té de la luna porque sabe lo que es ser tratado como a un bastardo. Aunque la bastardía es mejor en Essos, aún es malo nacer como un hijo ilegítimo. Aenar incluso compra las hierbas en los mercados de Meereen porque le preocupa mucho arruinar a su Visy. Me encantan los comentarios largos. Saludos desde Chile!**

 **Yael Bones: Gracias! Me conmueve mucho tu respuesta y me alienta a continuar esta historia. Lamentablemente, no tengo planeado continuar The Queen of Ice and Fire por los comentarios negativos que recibí. Empecé la historia con emoción y todo se fue al carajo por la grosería de algunas personas. Espero que en México no haga tanto calor como en Chile, nos estamos cociendo con el sol.**

 **Amara: Gracias! Espero que los próximos capítulos te agraden de la misma forma.**

 **Abbynadi: Te lo agradezco. A penas termino un capítulo, comienzo uno nuevo.**


	9. Everything I Need

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **Everything I Need**

* * *

Habría preferido pasar todo el día con las bestias fantásticas, beber jugo de naranja dulce en el balcón y hacer el amor con Aenar cuando cayera la noche, pero la reina no era su propia dueña: pertenecía a su pueblo.

Lara le quitó el camisón y la ayudó a entrar en el estanque perfumado. La luz del sol naciente resplandecía en el agua, quebrada por la sombra del peral. Visy convocó un incendio en sus manos sumergidas, y pequeñas volutas de vapor ascendieron al cielo cuando el agua hirvió. La jovencita le lavó la larga cabellera, tan rubia que resultaba plateada, y se la desenredó suavemente, siempre en el más completo silencio.

Cuando estuvo aseada, los doncellas dothraki la ayudaron a salir del agua y la secaron con toallas suaves. Jhiqui le cepilló la cabellera hasta que quedó brillante como plata fundida, mientras Irri la ungía con el perfume de rosas que tanto adoraba. La vistieron con las prendas etéreas que la magia confeccionó y le pusieron los pantalones de color marrón que siempre portaba bajo los vestidos. Lara le calzó las botas mientras Irri le colocaba la Corona de Meraxes y le deslizaba una banda de plata en la cintura. Por último, le pusieron los brazales de acero valyrio, una protección tan bella como mortal.

La túnica de hielo más oscura le pareció la opción correcta porque el color negro ocultaría cualquier salpicadura de sangre. En el reñidero, el calor resultaría insoportable, y las arenas abrasarían los pies de los contrincantes, pero ella jamás lo sentiría.

En la base de la Gran Pirámide, Arthur sostenía las riendas de su hermosa montura. Era una yegua joven, briosa y espléndida. Tenía una cualidad especial que quitaba el aliento. Era gris como el mar del invierno, con crines que parecían humo plateado. La tradición mandaba que la Khaleesi cabalgara sobre una bestia sin igual, y no podía llegar al reñidero a lomos de un dragón.

La yegua cayó sobre sobre sus patas delanteras al realizar una reverencia. Todos los animales parecían reconocer en ella una cualidad que no sabía que poseía; incluso los caballos de su khalasar le demostraban una actitud reverencial.

Ser Jorah Mormont y Nakiye cabalgaban junto a Visy, con la armadura resplandeciente al sol y la capa marfileña por los hombros. Un poco más atrás iba Daenerys, sentada en un palanquín con almohadas de seda, escoltada por Aenar Greyjoy y Daario Naharis.

No había logrado entablar una conversación con el hombre que amaba; sus deberes reales la ahogaban. Visenya desea preguntarle sobre su familia, sobre los síntomas que experimentaba desde la niñez para despejar sus dudas. De ser cierta su teoría, el problema era mucho más grande de lo esperado.

La mirada que Daenerys le dirigió al navegante únicamente empeoró el estado de ánimo de la reina.

Visy se hizo con las riendas y metió los pies en los estribos. La yegua tenía un trote suave como la seda; la multitud se abrió para dejarles paso; todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella. Visenya se sorprendió al comprobar que avanzaba mucho más deprisa de lo que había pretendido, pero era una sensación emocionante. La yegua cambió a un trote rápido, y Visy sonrió. Los meereenos le abrían camino. La más leve presión de sus piernas, el menor toque de riendas, y la yegua respondía.

La plaza que se extendía ante la pirámide estaba pavimentada con adoquines exquisitos, y el calor se elevaba de ellos en ondas trémulas. Por todas partes pululaba gente: algunos iban en literas o en sillas de mano, otros montaban burros, y muchos avanzaban a pie. Nueve de cada diez personas se dirigían al Foso de Daznak. Cuando vieron la comitiva que salía de la pirámide, los que estaban más cerca profirieron aclamaciones que recorrieron toda la plaza.

Skahaz mo Kandaq guiaba a la Guardia de la Ciudad, de cuatro en cuatro. Unos portaban espadas; otros, lanza; todos llevaban una armadura decorada con piezas de cobre, botas de cuero y una capa que hacía juego con sus protecciones.

A las puertas del reñidero de Daznak, dos enormes guerreros de bronce libraban un combate mortal. Uno blandía una espada; el otro, un hacha. El escultor los había representado en el acto de matarse mutuamente para que formaran un arco sobre la entrada.

Desde su terraza había contemplado muchas veces las arenas de combate. Las pequeñas solían salpicar Meereen como marcas de viruela; las grandes eran llagas supurantes. Aunque desaparecían para dar paso al progreso, perduraba aquel reñidero monstruoso como una enorme tajada en el intestino de la ciudad.

La yegua cayó de rodillas cuando Arthur sostuvo las riendas. Visenya sonrió suavemente al notar que Aenar babeaba por ella, al igual que la mayor parte de los hombres que integraban la comitiva. Pasaron bajo las estatuas para salir a la parte superior de un gran ruedo de ladrillo rodeado de gradas descendentes.

En el palco, Hizdahr zo Loraq aguardaba el arribo de la reina. Era un comerciante adinerado que tenía muchos amigos, tanto en Meereen como al otro lado del mar. Había estado en Volantis, en Lys, en Qarth; tenía parientes en Tolos y en Elyria; incluso se decía que contaba con ciertas influencias en Nuevo Ghis. Hizdahr zo Loraq no sólo era el organizador de los Grandes Juegos, también se trataba del noble que mendigaba su mano en representación de Meereen.

Visenya tomó asiento en el lugar de honor, donde los guerreros debían pronunciar el juramento que antecedía a los combates. A su lado, Kinvara intimidaba a los presentes y Hizdahr gritaba órdenes a la arena; tras ella, se encontraba la Guardia Real, el Consejo Pequeño y Daenerys.

Los vendedores ambulantes ofrecían salchichas, cebollas asadas y pinchos de pescado, pero a Visy no le hacían ninguna falta; Hizdahr había surtido el palco con jarras de vino helado y jugo de naranja de dulce; granadas, peras, cerdo asado y un gran cuenco de langostas con miel.

Al otro lado del reñidero estaban las gracias, vestidas con túnicas vaporosas de diversos colores y reunidas en torno a la figura de Galazza Galare, la única que vestía de verde. No les agradaba la presencia de la Suma Sacerdotisa: pensaban que R'hllor reemplazaría las costumbres del Antiguo Ghis con incendios al atardecer. Todos sabían que Volantis se hallaba bajo el dominio de la Reina Dragón, y que tal influencia se debía a los sacerdotes rojos.

Las gradas que otrora ostentaron todos los colores del arcoíris, se encontraban pintadas del mismo tono. De esa forma, la barrera que dividía a nobles y a libertos comenzaría a desaparecer. Meereen necesitaba olvidar las antiguas rencillas, o su pueblo jamás progresaría.

Visy notó que los mercenarios se hallaban sentados entre dothrakis sedientos de sangre, y que los Inmaculados custodiaban las entradas como estatuas de acero.

Diez mil gargantas estremecieron el recinto, exclamando su nombre. Los presentes no acudieron para verla a ella, se encontraban allí por la matanza. Medio Meereen acudió para ver como hombres morían desangrados.

Cuando las ovaciones comenzaron a apagarse, un hombre en la arena recitó un discurso que ignoró completamente.

—Os esperan—susurró Hizdahr, en su oído. El pueblo observaba el palco real con ansiedad y los contrincantes mantenían en alto las armas para demostrar su compromiso con el arte mortal del Antiguo Imperio Ghiscari—. Debéis aplaudir.

Visy tragó saliva antes de chocar sus palmas. Daario apartó la cabeza con brusquedad, como si lanzara un saco de patatas. Le molestaban los continuos acercamientos de Hizdahr porque la intención del noble resultaba evidente. Aunque sospechaba de la relación que mantenía con Aenar, no aceptaba la realidad como un necio. Pensaba que la Reina únicamente cuadraba estrategias con el Consejero Naval a solas.

Uno de los combatientes se trataba de Khrazz, un meereeno de origen humilde. Su adversario era un lancero de las Islas del Verano cuyas ofensivas lo mantuvieron a raya durante un rato, pero en cuanto se cerró la distancia, el duelo de lanza contra espada fue una simple carnicería. Cuando todo acabó, Khrazz le arrancó el corazón a su adversario, lo levantó con el brazo extendido y le dio un bocado.

—Es completamente innecesario—espetó Visy, frunciendo el ceño. De acuerdo a la tradición dothraki, una Khaleesi embarazada debía viajar a Vaes Dothrak para comer el corazón de un caballo. Cuando cargara en su vientre a un bebé, debería someterse a aquella práctica—. Vuestros voluntarios son bárbaros que únicamente se juegan la vida por el oro y la gloria.

—Khrazz cree que los corazones de hombres valientes lo hacen más fuerte—explicó Hizdahr. La reina recordó los horribles sacrificios que habían tenido lugar en la Casa de Sangre, donde los brujos de la Antigua Valyria atentaron contra la naturaleza. Con o sin magia, la crueldad de los hombres alcanzaba niveles atroces—. Ahora viene el Gato Moteado. Es un poema andante.

El rival que había encontrado Hizdahr para su poema andante era alto, corpulento y lento. Estaban luchando a dos pasos del palco cuando el Gato Moteado le cortó el tendón de la corva a su rival, que cayó de rodillas. El Gato le puso un pie en la espalda, le agarró la cabeza y lo degolló de oreja a oreja. Las arenas bebieron la sangre, el viento barrió sus últimas palabras y la multitud vociferó en aprobación.

Qarthienses pálidos, lanceros de las Islas del Verano, dothrakis de piel cobriza, mercenarios tyroshis, hombres cordero, jogosnhaítas, braavosis, hombres de las selvas de Sothoryos: habían acudido de todos los confines del mundo para morir en la Gran Fosa de Daznak.

—Debéis apostar por el pequeño—susurró Daario, rozando el oído de Visy con los labios. Un joven lyseno, de larga cabellera rubia que ondeaba al viento, pronunciaba el juramento de honor. Su adversario se trataba de un hombre gordo excepcionalmente grande—. Un grandulón jamás anticipará sus ataques. Tiene pies ligeros.

—En mi experiencia, la fuerza triunfa sobre la rapidez—debatió Hizdahr; una daga fue presionada contra su cuello y otra amenazó con perforarle el canal auditivo. Los celos creaban una atmósfera palpable, que resultaba difícil de ignorar hasta para el más idiota. Daario intimidaba al noble con humor, pero la situación no era divertida en lo absoluto—. Deberíais enfocaros en vuestros asuntos, Naharis.

—¿Habéis asesinado alguna vez? ¿Vos mismo? —Visenya entrecerró los ojos. El gordo atrapó la melena de su adversario, le hizo perder el equilibrio y lo destripó. Muerto parecía aún más joven que cuando sostenía la espada—. Por supuesto que no. Sois la clase de hombre que permite que otros ensucien sus manos por él. No permito que otros ensucien sus manos por mí: quien dicta sentencia debe blandir la espada.

Hizdahr intentó prohibir los combates entre mujeres, pero Visy no lo permitió. Una mujer era capaz de librar una batalla: la Reina Oscura fue mejor guerrera que Aegon el Conquistador y Nymeria unió Dorne sin la ayuda de Mors Martell. Barsena Pelonegro tenía tanto derecho como cualquier hombre a arriesgar la vida.

—El lugar de una mujer no está en el campo de batalla—afirmó Hizdahr. Nakiye asesinó al noble con la mirada. En el Patrimonio de Hyrkoon, pensaban que sólo aquellos que eran capaces de brindar la vida estaban autorizados para quitarla. Nueve de cada diez jóvenes eran castrados para conservar la tradición: sólo las mujeres eran capaces de luchar—. Sois una reina. Vuestras manos no deberían tocar la sangre. Necesitáis que un rey imponga respeto en vuestro nombre.

—Las mujeres como yo no sueñan con caballeros apuestos ni con caballos blancos. Nací como una princesa, pero la vida me convirtió en guerrera—espetó Visenya, revelando la hoja de Hermana Oscura. Nakiye asintió cuando Hizdahr tembló como una niña. Su reputación comenzaba a extenderse por el mundo; las historias que narraban su victoria contra Khal Drogo entretenían a los niños en el lecho—. La próxima vez que pronunciéis esas palabras, será la última vez que tengáis una lengua.

La tradición dictaba que se sentenciase a los delincuentes a combatir en las arenas. La reina aceptó que se reanudase esa práctica, pero solo para algunos crímenes: se podía obligar a luchar a asesinos, a violadores y a esclavistas del mercado negro, pero no a ladrones ni a deudores. Los combates cumplían la misma función que los sangrientos juicios que aceptaba la Fe de los Siete.

Tras los combates llegó una parodia de batalla: seis hombres a pie contra seis a caballo, los primeros armados con escudo y lanza, y los segundos, con arakh. Los supuestos caballeros llevaban cota de malla, mientras que los supuestos dothrakis portaban chalecos de cuero pintado. Al principio, los jinetes parecían llevar ventaja: arrollaron a dos enemigos y le cortaron la oreja a un tercero; pero entonces, los caballeros supervivientes atacaron a los caballos y mataron a los jinetes.

—Un khalasar falso—negó el oso—. No tenían oportunidad.

—Los dothrakis habrían triunfado en una batalla real—señaló Visenya, compartiendo una mirada con Ser Jorah. Los Inmaculados eran los mejores soldados del mundo, por ello contuvieron a los jinetes que atacaron Kosrak, a pesar de ser superados en número. Un caballero ponienti no poseía el mismo entrenamiento. Eran letales y honorables, pero la mayoría no soportaría un combate contra los dothrakis—. Mi khalasar lo sabe, y no están contentos.

Después de la batalla llegó una justa entre una pareja de enanos, ofrecida por un yunkio que Hizdahr había invitado a los juegos. Uno iba montado en un perro y el otro en una cerda. Las armaduras de madera estaban recién pintadas; una lucía el lobo de los Stark, y la otra, el león dorado de la Casa Lannister, en un claro intento de ganarse el favor de la reina.

El enano de la armadura roja se cayó de la silla y se puso a perseguir a la cerda por la arena, mientras el del perro lo seguía al galope azotándole las nalgas con una espada de madera.

—El honorable Eddard Stark jamás atacaría a un hombre desarmado—ironizó Jorah. Arthur aún cargaba la cicatriz que Ned Stark le dejó, cuando lo atacó por la espalda como un cobarde.

—Esto es estúpido—Visenya cruzó los brazos. Se suponía que la Casa Stark era aliada de los Lannister; no comprendía la razón que motivaba aquella absurda pelea—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Tres leones—declaró Hizdahr. Junto a sus amigos había planeado una verdadera carnicería. Visenya prohibió los combates entre animales, pero el idiota hizo caso omiso de sus órdenes—. Los enanos no se lo esperan.

—Llevan espadas y armaduras de madera. ¿Cómo esperas que se enfrenten a leones? —dijo Visy con gesto indignado. La aclaración no le había gustado en lo absoluto—. Los luchadores debían ser adultos que arriesgarían la vida voluntariamente, por oro y por honor. Estos enanos no han accedido a luchar contra leones con espadas de madera. Detenlo, o lo haré yo.

El noble apretó los labios y Visy notó un destello de temor en aquellos ojos plácidos. Su tono resultaba intimidante, como debía serlo la voz de una reina. Nadie debía ser capaz de negar una orden suya, mientras no errara como gobernante.

Adoraba a su padre, pero éste jamás intentó detener al Rey Loco, simplemente observó las atrocidades desde las sombras. Un verdadero caballero debía proteger la vida sobre todas las cosas, sin que importara el honor o las motivaciones personales. Aunque Jaime Lannister asesinó al rey que juró proteger, no le guardaba rencor por ello; fue el único que intentó detener a uno de los mayores tiranos en la historia de los Siete Reinos. Visy detestaba al Matarreyes porque no hizo nada para detener a los perros del Usurpador, porque permitió que los bebés bajo su cuidado fueran asesinados cruelmente.

Hizdahr hizo una seña al sobrestante del reñidero y dictó una orden cuando el hombre trotó hacia él, látigo en mano. Los leones fueron liberados en el entretanto, pero Visy exclamó un dictamen en la lengua verdadera. Las bestias detuvieron su ataque, de forma reverencial, y el fénix aterrizó en el regazo de la reina con el mayor grado de elegancia. Se llevaron a los enanos, perro y cerda incluidos, sin miramientos, entre los silbidos de los espectadores.

—El animal sagrado del Señor de Luz—declaró Kinvara, imperturbable. Los sacerdotes rojos parecían conocer la leyenda del ave inmortal, aunque el mundo desconociera por completo su existencia. Cuando la Maldición cayó sobre Valyria, el conocimiento de las bestias fantásticas se perdió en el tiempo. Pocos recordaban las maravillas que una vez moraron la tierra—. Debéis confiar en las señales que intentan guiar vuestro camino.

La multitud rugió cuando Barsena Pelonegro entró a zancadas en la arena. Era alta y morena, de unos treinta años, y se movía con la elegancia de una fiera. El adversario de Barsena se trataba de un jabalí enorme, con colmillos de la longitud de un antebrazo y ojos pequeños, inundados de rabia. El jabalí cargó y Barsena se apartó de un giro, con la hoja centelleando como la plata al sol.

La mujer enfrentaba una bestia porque Hizdahr no fue capaz de sobornar a una voluntaria, a pesar de ofrecer una fortuna. Nakiye era la única guerrera que conocía, y ella golpeó al noble cuando le ofreció su peso en oro.

—Necesita una lanza—intervino Ser Jorah cuando Barsena saltó para esquivar el segundo ataque del animal. Daenerys se apoderó del brazo de Aenar y lo sujetó como un tesoro. Debía sentir que estaría segura a su lado, que él jamás intentaría aprovecharse de ella. Dany adoraba al navegante porque era amable con las mujeres—. Esa no es manera de enfrentarse a un jabalí.

La espada de Barsena se iba tornando roja, pero el animal tardó poco en dejar de embestir. Profiriendo gritos, fue acercándose al jabalí, pasándose el cuchillo de una mano a otra. Cuando la bestia retrocedió, maldijo y le lanzó un tajo al hocico con intención de provocarlo. En menos de un parpadeó, un colmillo le desgarró la pierna izquierda de la rodilla a la entrepierna.

Treinta mil gargantas gimieron a la vez. Barsena se agarró la pierna destrozada, dejó caer el cuchillo e intentó apartarse cojeando, pero no se había alejado ni dos pasos cuando el jabalí embistió de nuevo. Visy tragó cuando el animal hundió el hocico en las entrañas de Barsena y se puso a hozar. El olor, y el brillo de indignación en los ojos de Shane, colmó la paciencia de la reina.

Una docena de hombres con lanzas irrumpió en la arena para alejar al animal del cadáver y devolverlo al redil. El sobrestante del reñidero iba entre ellos, con un látigo de púas. A sus oídos llegaban los gruñidos del jabalí, los gritos de los lanceros y el restallido del látigo.

—¡Khaleesi! —dijo Jorah. Visenya descendió las escaleras que conducían al palco con rapidez. Deseaba escapar de la matanza sin sentido, de los sentimientos de Daenerys y de las insinuaciones de Hizdahr—. ¡Regresad! ¡Khaleesi!

* * *

Las antorchas iluminaban la Cámara de la Reina, de forma melancólica, y proyectaban sobre su lecho una luz parpadeante.

Viserys murió en sus aposentos, víctima de una agonía terrible. Era un idiota incapaz de aceptar la realidad, un patético aspirante a rey, pero no merecía morir de una manera tan cruel. La piedad de Visy lo condenó al sufrimiento, a una muerte terrible.

El lecho arruinado por la sangre y el fuego fue reemplazado por una exquisita cama que ostentaba un dosel de madera dorada; las sábanas y las mantas eran de seda color ciruela; las cortinas que colgaban de la madera, de un profundo tono plateado. La pared y el piso de mármol fueron reparados por los albañiles de la Gran Pirámide, que se ocuparon de limpiar las cenizas y el hollín, y de reemplazar los bloques marfileños por azulejos de todos colores.

De ser diferentes las cosas, Viserys habría vivido para escuchar la noticia de la muerte de Robert Baratheon. Seguramente habría saltado y reído de alegría, robado sus huevos de dragón y partido a conseguir un poderoso ejército que respaldara su reclamo. La noticia llegó a oídos de Daenerys, y las peticiones no cesaron un segundo. Pensaba que, como Visy no deseaba el Trono de Hierro, eso la convertía en la heredera. Comenzaba a mostrar las garras, mismas que sólo deseaba enterrar en un premio. Pensaba que su sobrina le entregaría el trono de sus ancestros, para que gobernara una tierra que no conocía en lo absoluto, desde una silla que se encargaría de cortarla en pedacitos.

Cada vez que Visenya intentaba mantener una conversación normal con su tía, la invasión de los Siete Reinos salía a flote. Daenerys hablaba varios idiomas, casi tantos como ella, pero esa era su única cualidad favorable. No poseía grandes conocimientos sobre Poniente, se dedicaba a perseguir los pasos de Aenar, y jamás se dio el tiempo de aprender a luchar. Le pareció que Daenerys sería una reina terrible: no sabía comandar un ejército y no poseía las cualidades de un monarca justo. Ella simplemente creía que la sangre en sus venas, la sangre del dragón, la convertiría en una gran gobernante. Aún pensaba que la locura de su padre era una infamia inventada por los perros del Usurpador

Daenerys no poseía barcos ni aliados ni bestias fantásticas; jamás recuperaría el Trono de Hierro por su cuenta, no poseía la fuerza, por ello mendiga el apoyo de su sobrina. Los dragones le parecían tremendamente atractivos, y rogaba constantemente por acercarse a uno, pero éstos la ignoraban como a una peste. El obsequio de Illyrio Mopatis llamaba su atención; lloraba por el secreto para incubar dragones. Kinvara le advirtió a Visenya que tuviera cuidado con ella, que sus sentimientos cambiaron el día en que Viserys murió.

Daenerys deseaba el Trono de Hierro porque creía que era su derecho de nacimiento, que debía sentarse en la silla de Aegon como lo hizo su padre antes que ella. Aerys fue un rey terrible, y su hija sería una reina terrible, porque una mujer tan débil y estúpida sería asesinada en menos de una semana.

Se decía que Robert Baratheon era fuerte como un toro e intrépido en la batalla, que amaba la guerra más que nada en el mundo. Y junto a él se alzaron los grandes señores de Poniente: Eddard Stark, con su indiferencia y su corazón de hielo, y los Lannister, tan poderosos como traicioneros. Daenerys no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar a aquellos adversarios, la devorarían antes de pensarlo siquiera, y colgarían su cuerpo desde los muros de la Fortaleza Roja para advertirle a todo aspirante el destino que sufriría.

Visenya jamás había visto al Usurpador, pero rara vez pasaba un día sin que pensara en él. Su larga sombra la había cubierto desde el día en que nació, cuando la parieron, entre sal y humo, en un mundo dormido por la ausencia del poder que nutrió la tierra milenios antes de la creación del hombre.

Visy viajaría a Volantis, para tomar posesión de la ciudad y para liberar a los esclavos de sus cadenas, a través del Camino del Demonio. Aunque los dothrakis protestaron, se encargó de recordarles su autoridad de una manera bastante gráfica.

Mantarys albergaba a los Segundos Hijos que traicionaron su causa, que tomaron el oro de los Triarcas y que saquearon la ciudad como bestias. Los jinetes se hallaban ansiosos por una pelea, por el juramento que su Khaleesi pronunció bajo el sol naciente, por la expectativa de luchar fuera de los muros de una ciudad. Permitiría que los traidores sufrieran el castigo adecuado, que sus dothrakis derramaran en Mantarys toda la sangre que desearan. Todos los que se atrevieron a desafiarla morirían gritando.

En los jardines, el ave del trueno acicalaba sus plumas y las dragonas más jóvenes preparaban sus nidos. Nymeris no parecía avergonzada por la muerte de Viserys, lucía orgullosa. Le parecía que un hombre tan débil y miserable no merecía llamarse un dragón, que su patética existencia avergonzaba a la Casa Targaryen. Su intención era carbonizarlo de inmediato, pero ella no lo permitió. Visy intentó salvar al idiota, pero su misericordia lo condenó a una muerte horrible.

Los dragones eran criaturas inteligentes, todas las bestias fantásticas lo eran. Visenya desconfiaba de los maestres por los manuscritos que exhibían a los dragones como animales primitivos y salvajes. Arthur jamás creyó que conspiraran contra la magia, pero Visy estaba segura de ello. El mundo que deseaban construir no albergaba espacio para los grandes misterios.

—Khaleesi—llamó Ser Jorah. Visenya agregaba a su mapa de hielo el camino que construyó durante su ausencia. Al huir del Gran Foso de Daznak, montó a su primogénito para viajar a Astapor. Aerion derritió un extenso sendero de roca, Visy moldeó el líquido con sus poderes y Rhaegon selló el trabajo con un viento gélido. Las carreteras valyrias fueron construidas de una manera similar por los brujos de sangre, pero les llevó mucho más tiempo. Ella dio forma a la roca con magia, no con esclavos ni con animales sometidos—. Vuestra tía espera por vos.

—Daenerys solo desea mendigar mi ayuda—suspiró Visenya, uniendo su ruta al Camino del Demonio. Los ghiscarios se reunieron en las murallas de cada ciudad para admirar las maravillas de la reina. El aliento de los dragones iluminó la bahía durante días; las luces que danzaban en el Mar de los Escalofríos parecieron apoderarse del cielo. Arthur deseaba encabezar una búsqueda, pero ella regresó antes de que lograran salir de Meereen—. Decidle que no escucharé sus mezquinas súplicas.

—Deberíais oírla—dijo el oso. Visy debía soportar las peticiones de Daenerys, por ello no deseaba que sus consejeros volvieran a sugerirle la invasión de los Siete Reinos. Pensó que su deseo de conquistar Essos había quedado claro—. Los Stark marchan al Sur, Khaleesi. El rey Joffrey ocupa el trono, pero los Lannister gobiernan. Los hermanos de Robert han huido de Desembarco del Rey. Se dice que ambos quieren reclamar la corona.

—Pensé que mi opinión al respecto era lo suficientemente clara—declaró Visy. Los informes sostenían que el Alto Consejo de la Triarquía regresaba para hacerle la guerra; los magísteres de las ciudades esclavistas vendían sus tesoros para contratar a la mayor cantidad de mercenarios. Se decía que los khals que la detestaban marchaban por el Mar Dothraki para llegar al Reino de las Tres Hijas. Las naves qarthienses del Gremio de Especieros surcaban el Mar del Verano para ocultarse en Puerto Yhos; su objetivo era evitar Nuevo Ghis, que se hallaba bajo dominio de Visenya, para flanquear las Islas Basilisco y atracar en Lys—. Enfrentamos una situación mucho más importante que las peleas entre lobos y leones.

—Podríais tomar vuestro ejército y zarpar con él a Poniente. Un niño se sienta en el Trono de Hierro, un niño que muchos creen un bastardo—afirmó Jorah. La reina rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su ropa de montar—. Las Grandes Casas apoyarán vuestro reclamo cuando crucéis el Mar Angosto. Los Stark intentan derrocar a Joffrey. Necesitarán que alguien tome asiento en el trono cuando la guerra termine.

—Viserys creía que las Grandes Casas pelearían por él cuando regresara, y era un tonto por prestarle oídos. Nada une más un reino desmembrado que ver un ejército invasor en su territorio. Soy una desconocida que pretendería llegar a sus playas con un ejército de extranjeros que ni siquiera hablan la lengua común. Los señores de Poniente no me conocen, y tienen todos los motivos del mundo para temerme y desconfiar de mí—espetó Visenya. Guiaría su khalasar hacia el oeste, para destruir al Alto Consejo de la Triarquía, para demostrarles a todos que la Casa Targaryen aún tenía esperanza. No le interesaba en lo absoluto la guerra que libraban los lobos y los leones—. Eddard Stark jamás deseó volver a verme. Su precioso honor no le permitió asesinar a un bebé, pero me envió lejos para que no obstruyera el reclamo del Usurpador. Mis únicos parientes en los Siete Reinos me abandonaron al nacer. ¿Cómo puedo esperar que desconocidos apoyen mi causa? ¿Por qué confiarían en mí? ¿Por qué motivo decidirían seguirme?

—Sois la Madre de Dragones. Sois la Portadora de Tormentas. El mundo os necesita más de lo que podéis imaginar—declaró Ser Jorah. Visy frunció el ceño cuando el caballero sujetó sus hombros con fuerza, de una forma casi reverencial—. En un momento, llegué a pensar que heredasteis la locura de vuestro abuelo. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio habría entrado voluntariamente a una habitación repleta de enemigos ni habría caminado en un incendio. Pero demostrasteis que estaba equivocado. Sois capaz de lograr que cosas imposibles sucedan. Sois capaz de edificar un mundo mejor.

Visy apartó la mirada. Aunque fingía ignorancia, sabía que Jorah, ante todo, la amaba como mujer. Sólo estúpido ignoraría sus sentimientos. El oso la adoraba con todo el corazón: vivía por ella y moriría por ella, de ser necesario.

—Reina Visenya—declaró Aenar Greyjoy, desde la entrada, con mapas de navegación en las manos. La situación sugería que Jorah intentaba besarla—. Debemos discutir asuntos navales. Vuestra flota necesita de vuestra atención.

—Decid a Daenerys que no escucharé una súplica más, que su absurdo reclamo no obtendrá el respaldo de mi ejército. Si desea sentarse en el Trono de Hierro, puede marcharse para mendigar el apoyo de mercenarios—Visy despachó a Ser Jorah, sin apartar la mirada de su amante, que la observaba con la misma intensidad. Necesitaba sentirlo una vez más. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin experimentar el placer que proporcionaba el sexo—. Debo solucionar un par de asuntos con el capitán Greyjoy.

Cuando el oso desapareció, profiriéndole al navegante una mirada de muerte, Aenar dejó caer los pergaminos para apoderarse de la reina. Visenya abrió la boca para recibir su deliciosa lengua y le permitió guiarla hasta la cama en medio de un forcejeo erótico que encendió su feminidad. No logró quitarle la parte superior del traje de montar, simplemente desgarró la tela a la mitad para consentir sus pechos.

Aenar embestía su cuerpo de una forma exquisita, tan gentil como brutal, por ello sus líquidos sexuales cubrían las sábanas de una manera tan vasta. Sonreía cuando el cuerpo de Visy se estremecía por completo, cuando sus piernas temblaban por el orgasmo, cuando gemía por la semilla que era derramada en su vientre. Era extraordinariamente sensible, y él se aprovechaba de ello como un bribón. Amaba acariciarle el punto más especial con el miembro, de una manera tan perfecta, que Visenya estallaba en sus brazos antes de siquiera notar la caricia.

Aenar gruñía como un salvaje cuando Visy lo montaba descaradamente, sin vergüenza alguna. Le sujetaba las caderas y le indicaba ir más rápido, siempre acariciándole los pechos turgentes. Visy jamás apartaba la mirada, observaba aquellos ojos azules en cada momento. Sabía que en su interior ese monumento a la masculinidad palpitaba, que sus paredes lo torturaban de la manera más dulce. Era extremadamente apretada, él mismo lo había confirmado entre gemidos, por ello abarcaba cada rincón de su feminidad.

Cuando terminaron, su cuerpo había experimentado tantos orgasmos, que Visenya ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Debió tomar un momento para reponerse del sexo.

—Visy—Aenar susurró en su oído, abrazándole la espalda mientras ella hacía lo mismo. La reina se hallaba sentada en su regazo, respirando agitadamente, con las piernas temblorosas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas—. Naciste para ser follada.

—Que romántico—rió Visenya, cepillándole los labios en el cuello. Le pasó la yema de los dedos por la espalda, a lo largo de la columna. Adoraba acariciarle el cabello castaño y besarle las cicatrices tras los oídos. A pesar de sus sospechas, amaba a ese hombre. Aún si confirmaba la teoría que había formulado en base a los escritos del maestre Theron, continuaría sintiendo lo mismo por él—. Te extrañe tanto.

—Desapareciste varios días—suspiró Aenar, besándole los labios. Surcó el Golfo de las Penas para regresar con ella, pero Visy desapareció antes de que lograra reportarle sus logros. La carnicería en el Gran Foso de Daznak logró acabar con su paciencia, por ello se marchó a lomos de un dragón. Al menos, hizo algo constructivo durante su ausencia—. Ya no importa. Estás aquí, conmigo.

La luz del sol naciente engulló la cama de plumas y a sus dos ocupantes, y llenó hasta el último rincón de la estancia. Visy rodeó a su capitán con los brazos, se apretó contra su pecho y se empapó de su fragancia, saboreando la sensación de esa piel contra la suya.

—¿Aenar? —susurró Visenya, gimiendo por los besos que eran depositados en su cuello. Necesitaba despejar las dudas por más dolorosa que fuera la verdad. Su teoría le arrebataba el sueño. No abandonaría Meereen hasta pasar la luna llena—. ¿Recuerdas a tu madre?

—¿Preguntas por mi madre cuando estoy dentro de ti? —rió el nacido del hierro, señalándole con la mirada el lugar donde sus cuerpos se fundían en uno. Apretó los labios, ligeramente avergonzada, y rodó sobre su costado para caer en las sábanas arruinadas. Sus doncellas no protestarían al notar los fluidos sexuales que manchaban la seda, el sexo no era un tabú para los dothrakis; el problema radicaba en la Guardia de la Reina—. No es tema para después del sexo. No creo debas conocer más de las atrocidades de Euron.

—Sé lo que has hecho. Sé lo que él te obligó a hacer. Y lo acepto porque sé que eres especial—Visenya le acarició el pecho desnudo cuando recargó la cabeza contra las almohadas. En sus brazos, podía sentirse como una mujer normal—. Necesito saber sobre tu madre. Pronto zarparás a Volantis y yo guiaré a mi khalasar por el Camino del Demonio. Estaremos separados una vez más.

—Solo… creo recordarla—suspiró Aenar, acariciándole la espalda desnuda. Ella unió sus piernas para cubrirse hasta la cintura con la manta arrugada—. Mis recuerdos sobre ella no son claros. Creo recordar que era muy hermosa, que poseía la voz más dulce del mundo. Solía cantarme canciones antes en las costas de Pyke. Victarion solía decirme que ella jamás fue real, que alucinaba con una madre que me abandonó en la cuna. Creo que un sueño es mejor que nada.

—Dijiste que oías una voz que provenía del océano. ¿Esa voz sonaba como una canción? —indagó Visenya, con cuidado. Su corazón se rompió cuando él asintió con la cabeza, completamente ajeno a los pensamientos que circulaban por su mente—. Pensaste que una ballena te salvó de morir ahogado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Aenar enderezó su postura cuando ella se incorporó con brusquedad. Tenía los ojos clavados en los pechos de Visy, que se los cubrió con las manos antes de que los pezones pudieran traicionarla. Le parecía que Ojo de Cuervo debía conocer el origen de su hijo. Debía existir un siniestro motivo tras el encubrimiento—. Pareces intranquila.

—No beberás el brebaje de Euron nunca más. Pasarás la próxima luna llena conmigo, en la bahía. Es una orden de tu reina—sentenció Visenya. Extendió una mano para alcanzar su bata de baño, para cubrir su traicionero cuerpo, bajo la atenta mirada de Aenar—. Tu horrible padre…

—Está vivo—Visy cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza suavemente. Temía que, al revelarle la verdad, él decidiera abandonarla—. Los exploradores reportan que un tenebroso capitán ha tocado puerto en Qarth. Ningún capitán es más sanguinario que mi padre—dijo él, depositando los pies en la superficie de mármol—. Decidí seguirte porque pensé que tus dragones eliminaron de este mundo a uno de los peores desalmados en la historia. Eras exasperante y… desquiciada. En menos de una luna, contemplé contigo más misterios de los que vi en toda mi vida. Juré servirte por asesinar a mi padre, pero me enamoré de ti como un idiota. Todo cambió cuando ese sentimiento se apoderó de mi. No deseaba servir a la Reina Dragón, quería estar con mi Visy.

Visenya apreció aquellas palabras en su mente. Era incapaz de temerle, de sentir repulsión por lo que verdaderamente era. Debía buscar una manera de presentarle la verdad porque no deseaba que él terminara despreciando su herencia materna, si llegaba a confirmarlo todo con la luna llena.

* * *

Visenya observaba las acciones de su khalasar desde las almenas en la Puerta Amarilla, donde los Grandes Maestros se reunieron para admirar el ejército de Inmaculados que sitió los muros de Meereen. Ser Jorah sostenía que el panorama lucía como Vaes Dothrak; un millar de pequeñas tiendas yacían a cada lado del Camino de la Reina, al igual que los mercados flanqueaban el Templo del Dosh Khaleen.

Los habitantes de la Bahía de Dragones le otorgaron un nombre a su carretera con rapidez. Debió parecerles correcto nombrarla en su honor: había empleado sudor y magia en la construcción de esa ruta, que emulaba el estilo de la Antigua Valyria. Visenya debió marchar sobre una tierra inhóspita y cruel para llegar a Meereen, por ello realizó un gran acto de gobierno. Los comerciantes besaban el suelo bajo sus botas, pues llevó a cabo la obra que, durante décadas, solicitaron a los esclavistas.

Si escapaba de sus deberes como reina, al menos haría cosas productivas con ese tiempo.

Había convocado a su khalasar para que la acompañara a Volantis, y los treinta mil guerreros dothrakis junto con innumerables mujeres, niños y libertos dieron su consentimiento. Acampaban tras los muros de la ciudad con sus vastos rebaños, erigían palacios de hierba trenzada y devoraban el bosque de duraznos. Su naturaleza se orientaba al saqueo, al repudio de la moneda, y así no lograrían sobrevivir en el mundo civilizado. Visenya debió enseñarles el valor del oro, a comprar en los mercados en lugar de robar, a utilizar vestidos de acero; debió instruir a hombres con la compresión de niños.

Los señores de los caballos se ponían ropas lujosas y ricos perfumes cuando visitaban las Ciudades Libres, pero a cielo abierto mantenían las viejas costumbres. Tanto hombres como mujeres vestían chalecos de cuero pintado sobre el pecho, y pantalones de crin sujetos con cinturones de bronce; y los guerreros se aceitaban las largas trenzas con grasa derretida. Se atiborraban de carne de caballo asada, bebían leche fermentada de yegua y los excelentes vinos de Meereen hasta embriagarse por completo.

Los nobles idiotas pensaban que la Reina Dragón rebajaba las ilustres ciudades de sus ancestros con la presencia de aquellos bárbaros. Jamás le comunicaban sus quejas porque sabían que la necesitaban; sin ella, la Bahía de Dragones volvería a convertirse en un páramo estéril. Aceptaron la abolición de la esclavitud, a regañadientes, porque el comercio los convertía en hombres ricos. Tenían el oro suficiente para pagar los servicios de los antiguos esclavos, pero regateaban como las arpías que eran.

Los dothrakis devoraban bastante comida e incrementaban el nerviosismo entre los habitantes de Meereen, pero no se trataban de animales sin cerebro. Comenzaban a comprender el comercio, pronunciaban algunas palabras en la lengua común, enseñaban a los libertos el arte de los caballos y vestían sus cuerpos con los vestidos de acero que siempre se negaron a usar. Eran más razonables que las mantícoras y los nundus.

Nakiye protegía su espalda como una estatua de ébano. No era una mujer de muchas palabras, pero su sentido del deber resultaba incuestionable. Se trataba de una lancera experta que abandonó el Patrimonio de Hyrkoon para huir de la mutilación femenina. Pensaba que una guerrera no debía torturar su cuerpo con aros en los pezones, que eran capaces de pelear sin rubís en las mejillas. Su ideología la llevó a proteger a los hombres corderos de las incursiones dothrakis, donde terminó luchando a su lado.

La guerrera no permitía que nadie, excepto los miembros del Consejo Pequeño y de la Guardia Real, tocara a la reina cuando se hallaba bajo su vigilancia. Temía que algún sicario intentara envenenarla con el largo adiós o ponerle fin a su vida con una sucia puñalada. Aunque los antiguos esclavistas de la Bahía de Dragones se hallaban conformes con sus nuevas riquezas, medio mundo deseaba verla muerta. El Alto Consejo de la Triarquía mediaba un contrato con la Compañía Dorada, pero resultaba mucho más barato el contratar a un asesino.

Visenya debía enfrentar los intentos de robo constantemente. Algunos sirvientes de la Gran Pirámide, contratados secretamente por los mercaderes de las Ciudades Libres, intentaban hacerse con las plumas de Aelix. Todos los idiotas que contemplaban al ave del trueno deseaban portar sus hermosas plumas luminiscentes. Cuando Shane le demostrara al mundo sus poderes, los comerciantes lo codiciarían de la misma manera.

Debía idear una manera de proteger a las bestias fantásticas. No podían vivir en los jardines de la pirámide toda su vida; necesitaban morar en un lugar seguro que no limitara su libertad. No deseaba construir otro Pozo Dragón, aquel inmundo sitio marcó el principio del fin para la Casa Targaryen, pero debía protegerlas de los hombres codiciosos. Los nundus eran sigilosos y brutales, y su aliento virulento causaba las peores enfermedades en el mundo, por ello los hombres evitaban marchar al sur de Sothoryos. Pero la mayoría de las bestias fantásticas no gozaban de la misma actitud salvaje: solían ser criaturas gentiles. Jamás intentaron defenderse de los ataques que sufrieron a manos de los Primeros Hombres. Su piedad los condenó a la extinción.

Visenya giró sobre sus talones al oír una discusión. Jorah parlamentaba con los dothrakis que escoltaban a la Khaleesi, mientras Arthur luchaba por comprender las palabras que eran pronunciadas. Su manejo de la lengua le permitía mantener una conversación simple, pero la brusquedad le impedía entenderlos.

—Aggo piensa que deberíais viajar a Vaes Dothrak—declaró Ser Jorah, hacia la reina. La Espada del Amanecer desconocía gran parte de la cultura dothraki. Ella misma jamás sintió curiosidad por los señores de los caballos; comenzó a leer el manuscrito de Terrio Erastes al enterarse de que planeaban hacerle la guerra—. Dice que una Khaleesi debe recibir la aprobación del dosh khaleen.

— _No soy la esposa de un Khal, sangre de mi sangre_ —respondió Visenya, en Dothraki. Sus doncellas le trenzaban el cabello para demostrar todas las victorias que había conseguido; intrincados giros y broches de plata decoraban su cabeza de una forma que demostraba belleza y autoridad—. _Soy vuestra Khaleesi por derecho propio._

— _Sangre de mi sangre_ —pronunció Rhakaro. La esposa de un Khal debía viajar a Vaes Dothrak para recibir la aprobación del dosh khaleen, para tomar un baño en el Vientre del Mundo, pero ella no era la esposa de nadie—. _Algunos hombres se encuentran intranquilos. La ruta que habéis escogido les provoca desconfianza. Sólo fantasmas y bestias terribles se atreven a cruzar el Camino del Demonio. Lo sabe todo el mundo, Khaleesi._

— _¿Preferiríais surcar el Mar de Sal Negra en un caballo de madera?_ —indagó Visenya, señalando la flota anclada en el puerto. Entre Meereen y Volantis había quinientas leguas de desiertos, montañas, pantanos y ruinas, además de Mantarys, con su siniestra reputación. Se decía que era ciudad de monstruos, donde existían prostitutas de dos cabezas y magos que practicaban la magia de sangre—. _Los khals en Vaes Dothrak son hombres pequeños. Se reúnen junto al fuego para planear la invasión de villas diminutas, para discutir la cantidad de mujeres que cada uno follará. No son dignos de dirigir un khalasar porque sus aspiraciones pertenecen a hombres pequeños. Yo puedo entregarles el mundo, sangre de mi sangre. Y lo haré_.

Por regla general, una Khaleesi poseía menos poder que un jinete de sangre. Visenya era la única excepción en la historia porque demostró en el Campo de Hielo y Fuego que se hallaba a la par con un hombre, al igual que la princesa Nymeria. En sus venas, corría una gota de la misma sangre que circuló por el cuerpo de aquella mujer de acero.

Nakiye tensó su lanza cuando un hombre jadeante fue detenido por los dothrakis. Visenya lo identificó como uno de los marineros al mando de Aenar. Se había enterado, por malas lenguas, que su amante consiguió una tripulación para su barco insignia después de embriagarse con Jorah. Ambos solían llevarse bastante bien, hasta que el oso descubrió que el nacido del hierro la follaba. La situación debía lastimarlo, aunque Visy jamás le dio esperanzas. Todo hombre sufría al saber que la mujer amada yacía en los brazos de otro.

—Mi Reina—pronunció Rhakaris, conmocionado—. El capitán Greyjoy solicita vuestra presencia. Me temo que un fantasma se ha apoderado de la Estrella de Sangre.

—¿Un fantasma? —Visenya alzó una ceja. Los fantasmas y los espectros preferían ruinas oscuras, donde muchas muertes habían tenido lugar. Aunque el barco de Aenar cargaba con cierta melancolía, no era suficiente para invocar almas—. No creo que los muertos decidan espantar en estas tierras.

—Un demonio se ha apoderado de las velas, mi reina—tembló Rhakaris. Visenya entonces marchó hacia el puerto con rapidez, seguida de la Guardia Real y de los jinetes que deseaban ganar el favor de la Khaleesi. Los dothrakis podían llegar a ser bastante supersticiosos; tendían a detestar la brujería, pero la suya no parecía importarles.

Desmontó a su yegua con gracia y admiró la multitud reunida con una ceja en alto. Aenar observaba la Estrella de Sangre desde el puerto, rodeado por marineros que elevaban plegarias a diferentes dioses. En la cubierta de la nave, el alimento que pretendían almacenar en las bodegas, flotaba por arte de magia. Debió agacharse para esquivar un durazno volador.

La Guardia Real formó un círculo alrededor de la Reina, para permitirle tomar un lugar junto a su amante. Temió que un siniestro lethifold se hubiera apoderado del puerto, pero su miedo desapareció cuando contempló las velas. El lethifold siempre dejaba ver una sombra, que tendía a devorar hombres incautos en la cama, pero aquel no era el caso.

—¿Qué sucede? —indagó Visenya. Los cobardes huían del puerto en medio de gritos, pidiendo la salvación de sus dioses; los marineros más valientes observaban la escena con la boca abierta, pues no confiaban en lo que veían sus ojos—. ¿Alguien fue herido?

—Cargábamos las bodegas cuando sucedió—explicó Aenar, señalando el brazo de un tripulante. El hombre parecía haber recibido un mordida en la muñeca; marcas de dientes delineaban una boca pequeña—. Pensé que encontrarías una respuesta porque eres la experta en brujerías. Mis hombres piensan que nuestra campaña ha sido maldecida por los brujos de Qarth, o que hemos sufrido el maleficio de la Cabra Negra.

—No es un fantasma—afirmó Visenya con una pequeña sonrisa. Arthur detuvo su brazo cuando intentó cruzar el puente que conducía a la Estrella de Sangre. Le parecía que se trataba de una criatura inofensiva, en esencia. No necesitaba la protección de la Guardia Real para enfrentarla—. Está bien. Creo saber lo que es.

La reina cayó sobre una rodilla con lentitud. Alzó ambas manos para delinear el contorno de una cabeza, que se encontraba repleta de un largo y suave pelaje que ondeaba al viento. Visy sonrió al percibir las diminutas manos que jugueteaban con los broches en su caballera. Fue rodeada por las criaturas que sentían el poder de su presencia y que depusieron las frutas que utilizaban como armas.

Visenya cargó en sus brazos al demiguise más cercano cuando éste reveló su pequeña forma. Se asemejaba a un pequeño valyrio, con aquel pelaje plateado, pero sus ojos eran piscinas de oro líquido en lugar de amatistas.

—¿Qué es eso? —Aenar retrocedió cuando la reina descendió el puente, con las criaturas invisibles pisándole los talones. Desconfiaban de los hombres, los magos de sangre les enseñaron a temer, por ello no revelaban su presencia con libertad. Eran capaces de volverse invisibles, como Rhaegon, pero no tenían la fiereza ni el poder de su primogénito.

—Es un demiguise—respondió Visenya. La criatura en sus brazos le acariciaba las trenzas con curiosidad, pero recuperó su camuflaje al notar la presencia de los dothrakis. Los arakh brillaban bajo el sol del mediodía—. Es una de las dos criaturas en el mundo que pueden volverse invisibles.

—Dijiste que los magos de sangre los asesinaron para recolectar su pelaje—añadió Arthur. Durante mucho tiempo, Visenya solo habló de los animales documentados en el bestiario de la Antigua Valyria. Algunos, como el nundu y la serpiente cornuda, fueron descubiertos por Jaenara Belaerys durante su travesía.

—Solía pensar que todas las bestias fantásticas desaparecieron, que los Primeros Hombres las asesinaron, pero es evidente que me equivoqué—declaró Visy, observando la danza de Aelix. Todas las maravillas que siempre deseó conocer debían hallarse en algún lugar del mundo, aguardando el momento oportuno para regresar—. Deben acompañarme.

La reina cargó a los demiguises sobre su yegua; eran lo suficientemente pequeños para compartir la montura. Los dothrakis parecían desconfiar de las pequeñas bestias, pues actuaban con recelo. Les costaba aceptar las habilidades del dragón de hielo y la danza del ave del trueno porque el mundo no contempló tal espectáculo en milenios.

—Khaleesi—dijo Ser Jorah. Su naturaleza le indicaba desconfiar de las bestias fantásticas porque los dragones eran la única especie que los hombres recordaban. El demiguise se trataba de un animal completamente desconocido para él, y podía representar un peligro para la reina que amaba—. Deberíais pensarlo mejor.

—Está bien—afirmó Visy, rodeando a Aenar con su yegua. Una teoría comenzaba a nacer en su imaginativa mente y necesitaba que él confirmara algunas cosas—. ¿Tus hombres bajaron a las bodegas después de regresar?

—Regresaron con sus familias—explicó el nacido del hierro, cruzando los brazos para dirigirle una mirada divertida—. El mundo no sabe lo que le espera. Mi horrible padre despertó al dragón.

La reina espoleó su caballo al emprender el camino de regreso a la Gran Pirámide. Los demiguises debían ser los autores de los misteriosos ataques en la Isla de los Cedros. Debieron abordar la Estrella de Sangre, camuflados por su pelaje mágico, para llegar a Meereen. Las bestias fantásticas confiaban en ella, más que en ningún otro ser humano. Viajaban grandes distancias para vivir bajo su amparo, porque sabían que Visy comprendía su naturaleza como nadie.

—¿Qué aparecerá ahora? —intervino Arthur, con una sonrisa irónica. Debió soportar el nacimiento de los dragones, la aparición del ave del trueno y la presencia del kraken. Visy aún no revelaba la verdadera naturaleza de Shane, aunque Kinvara parecía saberlo. Sus consejeros debían aceptar que los grandes misterios existían en el mundo—. ¿Un dragón de tres cabezas?

—Es una invención de Aegon el Conquistador—negó Visenya. El emblema de la Casa Targaryen únicamente representaba a los jinetes que tomaron los Siete Reinos; el dragón tricéfalo jamás existió como tal—. La única criatura que posee tres cabezas es la runespoor.

* * *

Visenya depositó una bandeja con fruta fresca en los jardines de la Gran Pirámide. Una comunidad, compuesta por media docena de demiguises, vivía en el peral que yacía junto al nido de Aelix.

Había leído toda la historia de la Casa Targaryen, desde Aenar el Exiliado hasta el Rey Loco, para aprender de los errores de su familia. Si construía un edificio para las bestias fantásticas, se aseguraría de que las turbas enfurecidas jamás pudieran tocarlo. No deseaba que un predicador idiota convenciera al pueblo, como lo hizo el responsable de iniciar la revuelta que terminó destruyendo el Pozo Dragón.

Aunque detestaba el edificio creado por Maegor el Cruel, le molestaba la falta de respeto que tenía lugar en las ruinas. Ser Jorah le dijo una vez que las prostitutas de Desembarco del Rey atendían, de vez en cuando, a sus clientes entre los huesos carbonizados de Sueñafuego. La madre de sus huevos de dragón era la cuna de horribles fantasías sexuales, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

La reina observó el horizonte con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. Más allá de la Bahía de Dragones, el mar ardía con el aceite derramado por las desesperadas naves qarthienses que intentaron eludir al kraken. El Alto Consejo de la Triarquía no podría contar con las naves del Antiguo Gremio de Especieros, se verían obligados a pedir la ayuda de los piratas que atracaban en los Peldaños de Piedra y a mendigar por la exigua flota de Pentos.

Si el Reino de las Tres Hijas llegaba a un acuerdo con la Compañía Dorada, debería librar una batalla en las Tierras de la Discordia. De acuerdo a los informes, Khal Moro y su khalasar compuesto por veinte mil hombres marchaba a Myr para reunirse con los magísteres perfumados.

—Visenya—llamó Arthur. Los esclavos pudieron renunciar a la batalla marítima, pero continuaron siguiendo las órdenes de los mercaderes como necios. Visy intuía que los Sangrepura difundían horribles rumores en las tierras orientales. Los esclavos qarthienses debían pensar que quemaría la tierra con sus dragones, que convertiría a sus hijos en alimento para bestias y que los dothrakis violarían a las mujeres—. La reunión del Consejo Pequeño comenzará pronto.

La reina abandonó los jardines para tomar su lugar en la Sala del Consejo. Daenerys asistiría porque deseaba dejarle en claro que no cruzaría el Mar Angosto. Los lobos y los leones podían arrancarse la cabeza a dentelladas; el dragón de hielo no movería una garra para salvarlos de su idiotez. Le habían informado que, después de morir Eddard Stark, el Norte declaró su independencia para liberarse del supuesto hijo del Usurpador. Los hermanos de Robert Baratheon aspiraban al Trono de Hierro porque sostenían que los hijos su hermano fueron concebidos realmente por el Matarreyes, que no tenían derecho a recibir más que una paliza.

Antes de que el odio por Rhaegar consumiera el corazón de Visy, Arthur le informó que Cersei Lannister pretendió casarse con el príncipe. El Rey Loco desestimó el compromiso porque consideró que la leona era la hija de un sirviente, por lo tanto, indigna de yacer con un dragón. Aerys debía revolcarse en su tumba; su primogénito copuló con una loba de Invernalia y su nieta pasaba las noches en los brazos de un hombre que nació como un bastardo de las Islas del Hierro.

—Khaleesi—asintió Jorah. Uno a uno, los miembros del Consejo Pequeño, y los dothrakis que actuaban como portavoces, tomaron sus lugares alrededor de la mesa. Skahaz apartó el casco decorado con el bronce de las colinas para revelar su característico ceño fruncido—. Nos han llegado noticias, todas malas. Se ha visto a dothrakis al norte del Lago Daga; jinetes del viejo khalasar de Motho. Me temo que Khal Zekko está en el bosque de Qohor.

— _Zekko visita Qohor cada tres o cuatro años, Khaleesi_ —añadió Kovarro, en dothraki. En el pasado, la horda de Drogo enfrentó a los khals que pretendían aliarse con el Reino de las Tres Hijas—. _Los qohorienses le dan un cofre de oro y vuelve a poner rumbo al este. En cuanto a Motho, sólo es un viejo reseco con la polla cubierta de arena. La verdadera amenaza es…_

—Khal Moro—terminó Jorah. Había viajado hasta la misma Vaes Dothrak, por ello conocía las costumbres de los jinetes—. Por lo que se dice, Motho y Zekko huyen de él. Según los últimos informes, Moro se encuentra cerca del nacimiento del Selhoru con un khalasar de veinte mil personas.

Daenerys abrazaba el brazo de Aenar como un tesoro. No comprendía el arte de la guerra y no conocía más que las historias infantiles de los Siete Reinos, pero aún así desea sentarse en el Trono de Hierro.

—Khal Moro pretende llegar a Myr—declaró Visenya. La horda enemiga no seguiría el cause del Rhoyne porque los magísteres deseaban hacerse con Volantis. La enemistad entre la Primera Hija y la Triarquía se remontaba a la caída de Valyria, por ello deseaban tomar una ciudad intacta. Los dothrakis saquearían y destrozarían todo a su paso, sin dejar nada para los mercaderes—. Kinvara desea regresar a Volantis. Me temo que deberá viajar contigo, Aenar.

— _Khaleesi_ —intervino Rhakaro—. _Quinientas leguas de desiertos, montañas, pantanos y ruinas hechizadas por demonios nos esperan. Se dice que en Mantarys habitan gigantescas serpientes con tres cabezas, que los siniestros magos huelen el oro bajo sus pies._

En cuestión de caballos, los dothrakis no tenían rival, pero en otros temas podían llegar a ser completos idiotas. Visenya sospechaba que en Mantarys moraban las runespoor, que eran esclavizadas por los magos de sangre. Las serpientes de tres cabezas no eran malvadas, pero su siniestra apariencia atraía la magia oscura. Eran feroces, la mayor del tiempo, porque las especies que compartían características con las serpientes sólo respondían a una lengua en específico.

— _Veloz como un ciervo. Silenciosa como una sombra. El miedo hiere más que las espadas_ —sonrió Visenya. Daenerys viajaría con Aenar porque temía las costumbres dothrakis. Si llegaba a meterse en la cama de su hombre, la lanzaría desde el Muro Negro de Volantis—. _No le temo a brujos de segunda categoría. Ningún demonio acecha en ese camino, es lo que le han hecho creer a todos para ocultar lo que verdaderamente hacen en Mantarys._

—Deberíais atracar en los Siete Reinos—Daenerys intentó aparentar fuerza, pero sólo logró fastidiar a la reina. Aquella voz le parecía insoportable y debía recurrir a todo su control para no romperle la nariz de un puñetazo—. Un niño nacido del incesto se sienta en el trono de mi padre. El pueblo llano clama por su reina legítima. Debéis ayudarme a recuperar el Trono de Hierro.

Visy apretó la mandíbula. Las nubes de tormenta cubrieron Meereen como un manto de oscuridad y los truenos estremecieron los cimientos de la Gran Pirámide con la fuerza de un cataclismo. Daenerys compartía su sangre, pero no soportaba tenerla cerca.

—Déjenme—espetó Visenya, con los ojos brillando de rabia. La tonta chiquilla deseaba un trono tanto como su hermano, por ello Kinvara deseaba verla muerta. La sacerdotisa temía que intentara asesinar a la Elegida del Señor de Luz para quedarse con su ejército. Visy consideró dársela de comer al kraken—. Todos.

Daenerys intentó suplicarle más, pero Daario le cubrió la boca y la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Todos sabían que su reina estaba furiosa, que en cualquier momento estallaría con la fuerza de un huracán, y que el clima no cambiaría hasta que estuviera sola. Visenya deseaba comunicarle a Skahaz sus indicaciones para la Guardia de la Ciudad, trazar con Gusano Gris la estrategia que utilizarían en Volantis y acordar con Daario el castigo para los Segundos Hijos que traicionaron su causa, pero Daenerys arruinó todos sus planes. Comenzaba a odiarla, de la misma forma en la que odiaba a su padre.

Visenya detuvo la mano de Aenar para abrazarlo. El sol desaparecía en el horizonte para revelar la luna llena y la flota que ardía en el Golfo de las Penas. Debía tranquilizarse para afrontar la situación con la mente fría. Arthur se encargaría de coordinar a sus asesores, de comunicarles el plan en nombre de la Reina.

—Tranquila—susurró el nacido del hierro, besando las trenzas que coronaban su cabellera plateada—. Es desesperante, y creo que está enamorada de mí, pero no permitas que te moleste. No es un dragón, es una mendiga como su hermano. Eres mejor que ella, en todos los sentidos.

—Es una idiota, casi tanto como Viserys—susurró Visenya, bañándose con el perfume masculino que tanto amaba. Le besó los labios con intensidad, y situó ambas manos en su trasero para levantarla—. Desgraciadamente, no es momento para el sexo, capitán Greyjoy.

—Una lástima, luna de mi vida—Aenar suspiró en señal de derrota. Sabía que, por ser noche de luna llena, no podrían rodar entre las sábanas como dos amantes—. Debes encerrarme antes de que pierda la cabeza.

—No estás solo, mi sol y estrellas—Visenya tomó su mano para guiarlo al parapeto de la Gran Pirámide, donde Rhaegon los envolvió con su cola. Le cubrió la boca con una mano, pues Nakiye custodiaba la Cámara de la Reina, y no deseaba que nadie interrumpiera su labor—. Todo estará bien.

Visy sonrió cuando los brazos musculosos le rodearon la cintura con fuerza. El dragón de hielo, camuflado por sus escamas, planeó a través de la bahía con suavidad. No intentaría volar más alto porque Aenar no estaba hecho para surcar las estrellas.

La reina tomó la mano de su amante para saltar sobre la arena de una pequeña playa. Rhaegon le acarició la cabeza con el hocico, antes de emprender el vuelo. Los dragones y sus jinetes poseían una conexión especial. Un dragón jamás fue montado por dos personas al mismo tiempo, excepto cuando su jinete lo consentía. El príncipe Aemond Targaryen solía montar con la bruja que le calentaba la cama.

—Visenya… —se quejó Aenar. Ella besó su mejilla con suavidad antes de agacharse para quitarle las botas—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿Confías en mí? —indagó Visy, masajeándole los tobillos doloridos. Abofeteó el vial que contenía la pócima de los brujos cuando él intentó beber. Le molestaban los hechiceros porque intentaron secuestrarla, pero llegó a odiarlos por aliarse con Euron Greyjoy. Le parecía que ese inmundo hombre conocía perfectamente la naturaleza de su hijo—. Ven conmigo.

—No es una buena idea—negó Aenar, con las manos temblorosas. Visenya besó sus labios para atraerlo al mar. Necesitaba que él comprendiera el fruto de su incesante investigación—. Deberías encerrarme. Podría lastimarte, mi amor.

—La luna salió y no has perdido la cabeza—Visy señaló el reflejo en el agua, con el corazón roto. Presenció los ataques que sufría su amante y permaneció con él hasta el final. Esa noche, confirmaba su teoría con una inmensa tristeza—. Prometí que encontraría una cura para tu enfermedad. Pero no puedo hacerlo: no estás enfermo.

—¿Qué? —Aenar alzó las cejas. Él ni siquiera notaba que se hallaban bajo el agua, que respiraba a través de las branquias ocultas tras sus oídos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Leí todos los libros de medicina que pude encontrar y examiné los síntomas de toda enfermedad registrada, pero no encontré nada. Pensaba rendirme cuando el manuscrito del maestre Theron me dio la respuesta—Visenya tragó saliva. Debía crear una burbuja de aire alrededor de su cabeza para evitar ahogarse—. Prométeme que no reaccionarás como un tonto, que abrirás la mente a las posibilidades.

—Lo prometo—asintió Aenar, con los ojos amarillos. La inmunda poción de Euron servía para dormir la verdadera naturaleza de su hijo, para mantenerlo bajo control. Cada luna llena, el mar lo llamaba a gritos, pero las súplicas eran silenciadas por el brebaje de los hechiceros—. Sólo dime. Comienzas a asustarme.

—Tu madre es una sirena—afirmó Visenya. El rostro de su amado navegante fue dominado por la incredulidad—. Respiras bajo el agua y tus ojos se tornan amarillos para ver en la oscuridad. Eres un Profundo.

—¿Un Profundo? —Aenar masajeó el puente de su nariz. Le parecía que él conocía las historias que circulaban alrededor de los tritones y las sirenas, los cuentos que asustaban a los niños en sus camas—. ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que bromearía con algo tan importante? —Visy alzó las manos para crear una cúpula de agua danzante sobre su cabeza. Bajo el mar, él no luchaba por respirar—. Euron debió saberlo siempre. Esa inmunda poción causaba todos los síntomas negativos, dormía tu herencia materna para mantenerte bajo control—entonces intentó escapar, pero lo detuvo con un abrazo—. No me importa. Todo lo que eres es todo lo que necesito.

* * *

 **¿Qué piensan sobre Aegon VI? Me refiero a Griff el Joven, no a Jon Snow. Creo que los guionistas de la serie debieron decir que el verdadero nombre de Jon es Jaehaerys, no Aegon (Rhaegar tuvo un gusto terrible). Deseo confesar que las escenas sexuales no son mi fuerte, me cuesta mucho escribirlas, pero no sería Canción de Hielo y Fuego sin escenas pasadas de tono.**

 **Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical que puedan encontrar. Mi computador murió y tuve que escribir en el celular, con el horrible autocorrector que cambia todas las palabras.**

 **: Cada vez que intento responderte, el corrector borra el nombre de usuario (pido perdón por ello). He investigado bastante sobre las bestias fantásticas de Harry Potter y sobre las bestias en Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Alguien, de una forma u otra, pedirá la ayuda de Visenya (aunque tiene sus propias guerras que librar. Essos es mucho más grande que Poniente). La ola de calor por fin terminó, pero lo malo es que el norte de Chile se está inundando y que el sur está plagado de incendios forestales. Espero que todo marche bien en Venezuela. Saludos!**

 **Perla Perez: ¡Gracias! Espero que realmente te agraden los próximos capítulos. Solía pensar que actualizaba rápido, pero creo que me equivoqué** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯** **. Saludos a mi nueva lectora!**

 **Mari: En este momento estoy pensando que lees mi mente** ಥ_ಥ **. Respecto al primer punto, creo que he respondido todo en este capítulo. Respecto al segundo, me reí bastante porque pensaba narrar una escena como esa, pero decidí dejarla para después. Me agradan bastante tus ideas, no puedo llevarlas a cabo en el mismo capitulo, pero las incluiré de alguna forma. Visy tendrá visiones, de diferentes cosas, pero aún es muy pronto para eso. ¡El niffler también es de mi favoritos! Los bebés en los Crímenes de Grindelwald fueron adorable. Respecto a la actriz, un amigo me sugirió a una Jennifer Lawrence con rasgos de la Antigua Valyria (no sé si les agrade). Visenya tiene la misma edad de Jon. Saludos desde el otro lado de los Andes!**

 **Abbynadi: ¡Gracias! Espero que los próximos capítulos te agraden de la misma forma. Intento ser realista, apegarme al cruel mundo de Hielo y Fuego.**

 **EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI: Agradezco tu apoyo sinceramente. Intentaré continuar, y si es posible, mejor la calidad narrativa. Saludos desde Chile!**


	10. The Blood Star

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **The Blood Star**

* * *

—El camino del Demonio—dijo Ser Jorah Mormont al tirar de las riendas para detenerse junto a ella.

El viejo camino valyrio brillaba ante ellos como una larga cinta de plata que serpenteaba entre bosques y colinas.

—Aún no veo a los demonios—negó Visenya, con una sonrisa irónica. Frente a ellos, la llanura se extendía hasta perderse en el lejano horizonte. A partir de aquel punto las colinas, montañas, árboles y pantanos cobijarían a su khalasar por las noches.

La joven oyó el sonido de voces a su espalda, y se volvió. Mormont y ella se habían distanciado del resto del grupo, y los demás cabalgaban por la carretera de piedra oscura. Sus doncellas y jinetes cabalgaban con la elegancia de centauros. El día era demasiado perfecto. El cielo tenía un color azul intenso y sobre ellos, muy arriba, el ave del truenl trazaba círculos. La hierba se cimbreaba y suspiraba con la brisa; el aire le acariciaba el rostro, y ella se sentía en paz.

—Deberíais ver el Mar Dothraki—dijo Ser Jorah—. Tendríais que verlo cuando florece. Se cubre de flores color rojo oscuro hasta donde abarca la vista, parece un mar de sangre. Si se ve en la estación seca, el mundo se vuelve del color del bronce viejo. Ahí hay cientos de tipos de hierbas, algunas amarillas como el limón y otras oscuras como el índigo, hierbas azules y anaranjadas, y otras que son como un arcoíris. Se cuenta que en las Tierras Sombrías, más allá de Asshai, hay océanos de hierba fantasma, más alta que un hombre a caballo y más blanca que el vidriolechoso. Mata a todas las demás hierbas y brilla en la oscuridad con los espíritus de los condenados. Según los dothrakis, algún día, la hierba fantasma cubrirá el mundo entero y será el fin de toda vida.

—Hielo—susurró Visenya. Pensó en sus sueños, en el azul espectral que acompañaba a los espectros que la perseguían—. Los dothrakis piensan que el mundo terminará cubierto de hielo. No lo conocen, jamás lo han visto, pero saben como debe ser.

La Khaleesi iba a la cabeza de la horda, con la Guardia Real y sus doncellas, de manera que veía el paisaje siempre impoluto. Tras ellos la horda podía desgarrar la tierra, enfangar los ríos y levantar nubes de polvo asfixiante, pero ante ellos, los campos estaban siempre verdes y frondosos.

Pasaron por los Acantilados Negros, siempre alerta. Acamparon junto a una catarata de aguas azuladas; atravesaron las ruinas de la ciudad muerta de Bhorash donde, según se decía, los fantasmas aullaban entre las columnas de mármol ennegrecido. Visenya no vio a ningún fantasma, ni siquiera notó la presencia de los lamentos que acompañaban a las muertos.

Cabalgaron por los caminos valyrios que tenían más de mil años, rectos como una flecha dothraki. Durante varios días recorrieron la ruta de Tolos, y su khalasar descansó junto al agua envenenada que sus caballos temían beber. En aquellas colinas, que delimitaban las Montañas Pintadas, moraban tigres moteados y hrakkars salvajes que escapaban ante la proximidad del khalasar.

Visenya desmontó cuando la bóveda estrellada apareció sobre sus cabezas. Ordenó a sus doncellas que le preparasen la bañera. Irri encendió una hoguera junto a la tienda, mientras Seik y Jhiqui cogían de los caballos de carga la gran bañera de cobre, que recibió de Hizdahr, y acarreaban agua de la charca más cercana.

Irri y Jhiqui tenían más o menos la edad de Visy; eran chicas dothrakis tomadas como esclavas cuando Drogo destruyó el khalasar de su padre. No dudaron antes de ofrecerle sus servicios a la nueva Khaleesi, quién humilló a los soberbios Señores de Caballos.

Visenya recargó la cabeza contra la bañera. Jhiqui vertió esencia de rosas en el agua y Seik deshizo las trenzas para cepillarle el cabello hasta que obtuvo el brillo de la plata. Mientras Irri le frotaba los piernas con una esponja suave, pensó en Aenar, en Daenerys y en cuanto deseaba que la idiota mantuviera las manos lejos de su hombre.

No deseaba actuar como una mujer celosa, no tenía nada que envidiarle, pero le molestaba que Daenerys intentara apoderarse de todo lo que había conseguido. No era una guerrera ni una gran estratega militar, simplemente se trataba de una chiquilla tonta que no duraría un segundo en el mundo real. Aunque le arrebataron Rocadragón, nació en una cuna de oro, al igual que Viserys. No conocía la hambruna ni la necesidad, jamás trabajó para lograr un objetivo deseado; permaneció en un palanquín de seda mientras sus huéspedes trabajaban por ella.

Visenya detestaba la situación, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Mientras cabalgaba con el khalasar a través de las carreteras valyrias, ella surcaba los mares con Aenar. Pensó abandonarla en Meereen, en asignarle otro barco, pero descartó aquellas ideas. Missandei, Lara y Kinvara viajaban en la Estrella de Sangre, al mando del capitán Greyjoy, y Daenerys no podía ser la excepción. Ella jamás habría tolerado las costumbres de la horda o la rudeza de los caballos. No estaba hecha para cabalgar en terrenos salvajes, su delicado cuerpo terminaría rompiéndose como el cristal, por ello viajaba en el barco más grandioso de la flota.

Aunque no tenía nada que ofrecerle a su causa, prefería que viajara con ellos para mantenerla vigilada. Como Visy carecía de hijos, pensaba que heredaría el reino cuando muriera. Kinvara pensaba que Daenerys, tarde o temprano, terminaría traicionándola para obtener un ejército.

La cena constó sencillamente de fruta y pan frito con queso derretido, todo acompañado por una jarra de jugo mezclado con miel. El estómago de Visenya no era capaz de retener más.

Los Inmaculados y la Guardia Real se hallaban reunidos alrededor del fuego, compartiendo historias de guerra con los dothrakis. Arthur examinaba el arakh de Rhakaro con atención, Nakiye bebía un cuenco de sopa y Jorah observaba la tienda de la Khaleesi como un halcón. Aunque los dothrakis valoraban la habilidad de los Inmaculados, por los Tres Mil de Qohor, Gusano Gris fruncía el ceño como un toro. Los comentarios sexuales le molestaban porque jamás podría compartir una noche de verdadera pasión con Missandei.

Aelix entró para acurrucarse junto al lecho, y ella admiró el cofre de cedro con una pequeña sonrisa. Cogió el huevo de la cáscara verde oscura. Las motas de bronce brillaron entre las escamas cuando le dio una vuelta entre las manos. Visy se tumbó de lado y acunó el objeto en el hueco que quedaba entre su vientre y sus pechos. Le gustaba abrazar aquellos huevos. Eran muy hermosos, tanto como lo fueron sus hijos. Le recordaban a los pequeños dragones que salieron de la cáscara, en medio de un incendio, hambrientos y confundidos.

Visenya permitió que el demiguise descansara con ellos, en el nido que Aelix armaba a su alrededor. Dougal demostraba ser un compañero grandioso, amable y atento como un caballero ideal. Pronto, tendría pequeñas crías que cuidar.

—¿Puedes ver el futuro, verdad? —Visy observó los ojos dorados con curiosidad. Leyó en el bestiario de la Antigua Valyria que el demiguise era capaz de contemplar el futuro, que los brujos tejían capas de invisibilidad con su pelaje y que eran prisioneros porque las capas perdían su poder con el tiempo—. Supongo que escaparon antes de que la Maldición azotara Valyria. La Isla de los Cedros solía ser un puesto de avanzada del Feudo Franco—entonces desvió la mirada. Aquellos ojos dorados le recordaron a su amado, a la crisis de identidad que enfrentaba. Visenya prefería sentirse culpable por revelarle la verdad a ocultarle todo como una cobarde—. Podría… visitarlo.

Alcanzó la Corona de Meraxes con la mano restante. La lechuza aún permanecía en el camarote del capitán, sobre el dintel de la puerta. Las mujeres viajaban en las habitaciones de los oficiales para evitar situaciones incómodas con la tripulación, eminentemente masculina.

—Visenya puede llegar a ser bastante cruel—declaró Daenerys al ser peinada por Lara. Missandei se encontraba sentada en la mesa de navegación, con cientos de pergaminos a su alrededor, mientras escribía notas con una pluma—. Soy su heredera, la princesa de Rocadragón, debería escucharme.

—Nuestra reina ha jurado acabar con la esclavitud—dijo la pequeña escriba. Su tía no era una desquiciada como Viserys, no era ajena a la realidad que enfrentaba la Casa Targaryen, simplemente señalaba las cosas que le convenían—. Ella no es reina porque le interese un trono puntiagudo al otro lado del Mar Angosto, es reina porque desea construir un mundo mejor.

—Los valyrios, que construyeron la civilización más grandiosa de la historia, sabían que la esclavitud no podría ser erradicada de la tierra—mencionó Daenerys, recostándose en la cama de Aenar para abrazar las sábanas contra su pecho. Consideraba que el dragón no debía copular con bestias inferiores, pero aún así batía sus pestañas para el navegante—. Una sola persona, aunque tenga dragones a su disposición, no puede acabar con ella. Aunque lo hiciera, Essos no puede ser gobernado de la misma manera que Poniente. Debería zarpar con su ejército antes de perderlo todo.

—Nuestra reina jamás sería derrotada por mercaderes y piratas—espetó Missandei. Los magísteres pentoshis financiaban secretamente al Reino de las Tres Hijas porque temían que resultara vencedora. Pentos no deseaba que la Reina Dragón alterara su estilo de vida, aunque detestaban de la misma manera el haberse involucrado con las Tres Putas. En caso de ser invadidos por el ejército de la Casa Targaryen, los mercaderes podrían negar su participación para ganar el favor de la reina. Los idiotas no pensaban que Visenya ya conocía la verdad—. Han despertado al dragón y deben pagar las consecuencias.

—El Alto Consejo de la Triarquía apoyó a los Verdes durante la Danza de Dragones. Cuando la noticia llegó a Rocadragón, el príncipe Jacaerys Velaryon se apresuró al combate con Vermax—señaló Daenerys, olfateando el lecho. Parecía ser que Viserys le enseñó el desarrollo de la guerra civil en algún momento. No era completamente ajena a la historia de sí familia—. El resultado fue la batalla naval más sangrienta de la historia. El príncipe y su dragón murieron ahogados en el Mar Angosto, y las Tres Hijas resultaron triunfantes—entonces apretó la almohada contra su pecho—. El capitán Greyjoy comanda la flota de los Targaryen. No merece sufrir el mismo destino que Jacaerys.

—El capitán Greyjoy es un gran navegante. Nuestra reina piensa que es mejor que el hombre llamado Corlys Velaryon—replicó Missandei al organizar los pergaminos. Aunque la Serpiente Marina surcó los catorce mares, dudaba que hubiese acercado sus manos al timón. Aenar navegaba, remendaba velas, realizaba nudos imposibles y reparaba el casco como un armador de Braavos. Nació para surcar los mares, de una forma u otra—. El capitán tiene un motivo por el que regresar. Una mujer espera por él, una mujer que lo ama.

—Visenya dijo que Aenar tiene una… amante—susurró Daenerys, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea. Se decía que las mujeres de la Casa Targaryen no tenían rival en cuanto a gracia y belleza. Le parecía que ninguna mujer debía ser capaz de superarla—. ¿Esa mujer es más hermosa? Visenya no contestó la pregunta.

—Hermosa ni siquiera alcanza a describirla—tragó Lara, compartiendo una mirada con Missandei. La obsesión de Daenerys debió ser provocada por el pecho desnudo del navegante. Visy mentiría si dijera que no acariciaba esos músculos cuando él dormía a su lado, agotado por el sexo. Debía prohibirle el andar sin camisa—. Debe ser la mujer más bella en todo el mundo.

Visenya voló por los corredores cuando Missandei abrió la puerta. Aunque la motivación de Kinvara se basaba en una profecía milenaria y en los susurros que provenían del fuego, demostraba ser una aliada, por ello viajaba con el mejor capitán, junto a los miembros del Consejo Pequeño.

Aenar acariciaba sus branquias ocultas con una mano y presionaba el copo de nieve en su collar con la otra. Debió cederle su habitación a las mujeres que viajaban en el barco para evitar una situación incómoda con la tripulación. Él simplemente se conformaba con una hamaca en las bodegas.

—Detesto esa mirada—dijo Visy, desde la red que sostenía al capitán—. Piensas que eres el monstruo que aterroriza a los niños en el lecho. No eres un monstruo, tu padre lo es.

—Quisiera hacerte tantas cosas, cada una más perversa que la anterior—susurró Aenar, sin apartar los ojos amarillos del collar en sus dedos—. Pero no puedo embarazarte, mucho menos ahora. Una reina no puede cargar al bastardo de un monstruo.

—¿Es lo que piensas? —retrocedió Visenya. En su verdadero cuerpo, se acarició el vientre para evitar llorar—. Los grandes personajes de la Edad de los Héroes desposaron a sirenas y nadie los recuerda como monstruos. El Rey Gris es considerado un salvador en las Islas del Hierro, el asesino de Nagga y el enemigo del Dios de la Tormenta.

—Los súbditos de Durran Pesardedioses debieron apedrear a su hijo—Aenar tocó las branquias con la punta de los dedos. Aún no asimilaba la verdadera naturaleza de las cicatrices que cargó toda la vida—. Victarion tenía razón: soy un fenómeno.

—Sólo eres el hijo de dos mundos—susurró Visy. La conversación fuera de su tienda le impidió continuar con la visita—. Desearía que pudieras verte como yo te veo.

—Visenya—declaró Arthur. La reina recargó la espalda contra las plumas de Aelix y sostuvo en su regazo el cuerpo de Dougal—. Los emisarios han… regresado.

Jorah presentó ante ella un baúl de cedro que contenía las cabezas en veneno de sus emisarios. Intentó buscar una solución diplomática para evitar el baño de sangre, pero Mantarys respondía llamándola puta y exigiéndole que devolviera Meereen a los grandes amos.

Los Segundos Hijos y la Compañía del Gato parecían refugiarse tras magos mediocres. Cuando los Triarcas cayeron, Barbasangre no tuvo más opción que aliarse con los nobles de Mantarys. Los rumores sostenían que eran capaces de oler los metales preciosos, que animales ponían huevos de plata, y que fabricaban uno de los venenos más peligrosos y misteriosos del mundo.

—La cabeza derecha… —Visenya examinó la textura del veneno con los dedos. Los dothrakis sostenían que serpientes de tres cabezas eran creadas por los magos de Mantarys en tiempos de guerra. Las supuestas abominaciones no eran más que bestias fantásticas caídas en el olvido—. Es el veneno de la runespoor.

—No toques eso—Arthur apartó el baúl con una patada, presa del pánico—. Podrías morir envenenada.

—La ponzoña solo provoca la muerte cuando ingresa al torrente sanguíneo—Visy rodó los ojos. El famoso veneno de Mantarys no era más que la ponzoña producida por la cabeza derecha de la temible runespoor. Los magos eran más estúpidos de lo que pensó en un principio—. Leí el bestiario de Valyria hasta que las hojas se cayeron a pedazos. Puedo reconocer a una runespoor por su veneno.

—Khaleesi—negó Jorah, tendiéndole un pañuelo. La reina limpió la ponzoña de sus dedos, sin moverse de su lugar, para cubrirse el cuerpo con las plumas de Aelix—. Deberíais tener más cuidado.

—Deberíais tener fe.

* * *

Tras la batalla, Visy cabalgó por los campos cubiertos de cadáveres. Tras ella, sus doncellas y la Guardia Real contemplaban la matanza.

Los cascos de los caballos dothrakis habían desgarrado la tierra, pisoteado los muros de Mantarys, y la habían regado con sangre. Los hombres heridos gemían y rezaban. Los jaqqa rhan se movían entre ellos: eran los hombres misericordiosos, con pesadas hachas, que les cortaban la cabeza a muertos y moribundos por igual. Tras ellos iba una bandada de niñitas, que arrancaban las flechas de los cadáveres y las ponían en sus cestas.

Los mercenarios eran los que llevaban más tiempo muertos. Eran miles; estaban acribillados a flechazos y se veían negros por las moscas que los cubrían.

La ciudad estaba en llamas; las columnas de humo negro se alzaban hacia un cielo azul inmaculado. Bajo los muros destrozados de barro seco, los jinetes galopaban de un lado a otro, haciendo restallar látigos largos mientras sacaban a los supervivientes de entre las ruinas humeantes. Las mujeres caminaban a trompicones, con rostros vacíos e inexpresivos, llevando de la mano a sus hijos sollozantes. Solo había unos pocos hombres: tullidos, cobardes y ancianos.

Visy vio que un mercenario trataba de huir en dirección al pantano. Un jinete le cortó el paso, y otros lo rodearon, haciendo restallar los látigos ante su rostro, obligándolo a correr de un lado a otro. Uno galopó tras él y le azotó las nalgas hasta que tuvo los muslos cubiertos de sangre. Por fin, cuando el mercenario ya no era capaz más que de arrastrarse, se aburrieron del juego y lo mataron de un flechazo.

—En número son los mismos que llevó vuestro padre al Tridente—señaló Ser Jorah—, pero en su caso, solo la décima parte eran caballeros. Los demás eran arqueros, mercenarios y soldados armados con estacas y lanzas. Cuando Rhaegar cayó, muchos tiraron las armas y huyeron del campo de batalla. ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que habrían resistido contra el ataque de cuarenta mil guerreros aullantes, sedientos de sangre? ¿Cuánto habrían resistido las corazas de cuero y las cotas de malla contra una lluvia de flechas? La Compañía Dorada no es rival para los dothrakis, Khaleesi.

Visenya endureció el corazón y cabalgó a través de la matanza para llegar a las puertas de Mantarys. Dentro de la ciudad, la situación era aún peor. Muchas de las casas estaban ardiendo, y los jaqqa rhan habían cumplido su macabra misión. En las callejuelas estrechas y llenas de recovecos había cadáveres decapitados, algunos tan grotescos como Maelys el Monstruoso.

Los caballos se negaban a cruzar el arco que delimitaba la entrada de un siniestro edificio de piedra oscura, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad en llamas. Era una edificación alta y alargada, sin torres ni ventanas, que se enroscada como una serpiente de piedra y atravesaba un bosquecillo de árboles de corteza negra. No había otros edificios en las proximidades. Las puertas, decoradas con mantícoras, dragones, basiliscos y quimeras, presentaban jeroglíficos valyrios que narraban una maldición. El techo del palacio era de piedra negra y lucía una gárgola horripilante en cada recoveco.

El horror invocado en la Casa de Sangre intentaba regresar al mundo por medio de magos mediocres que desconocían las consecuencias de sus actos.

La reina saltó para examinar el charco de plata que asustaba a los caballos de la horda. Al medir la textura del líquido, observó los tallados en la roca con el ceño fruncido. Sus manos, cubiertas de sangre por la cantidad mercenarios que asesinó, trazaron una línea en el arco de roca. El siniestro poder que rodeaba Mantarys era invocado tras las puertas negras, de forma desesperada.

—Sólo un estúpido utilizaría la sangre de un unicornio. Se trata de una sustancia tan pura que, desde el momento en que toca los labios, tendrás media vida—declaró Visy, sin apartar la mirada de los jeroglíficos. La Guardia Real la rodeó cuando los sementales escaparon en medio de relinchos cargados de un temor palpable—. Permanezcan aquí. No crucen el arco, o jamás lograrán salir con vida.

— _Sangre de mi sangre_ —dijo Jhogo en dothraki—. _Este lugar es malévolo, es una guarida de espíritus y maegi. ¿No ves cómo se bebe el sol de la mañana? Vámonos antes de que nos beba también a nosotros._

—¡Khaleesi! —exclamó Jorah, cuando la reina ignoró las advertencias de su khalasar. Arthur detuvo al oso por la fuerza; el lugar emulaba la Casa de Sangre a la perfección.

Visenya apartó las puertas cuando los tallados le permitieron el paso. De pronto, se tropezó con un festín de cadáveres. Los comensales, asesinados de las maneras más despiadadas, yacían tirados sobre las sillas volcadas y las mesas destrozadas, en medio de charcos de sangre coagulada. A algunos les faltaban miembros; a otros, la cabeza. Las manos cortadas agarraban copas ensangrentadas, cucharas de madera, trozos de ave asada o pedazos de pan. En un trono elevado había un hombre muerto con cabeza de lobo. Llevaba una corona de hierro y tenía en la mano una pierna de cordero, como si fuera el cetro de un monarca. Sus ojos siguieron a Visy con una súplica.

—Cuando cae la nieve y sopla el viento blanco, el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive—pronunció el Rey Lobo, con las fauces ennegrecidas—. El invierno se acerca.

Visenya atravesó una puerta de madera carcomida, frunciendo el ceño. Al entrar a una antecámara, notó la presencia de un hombre de larga cabellera plateada.

—Aegon—le dijo el hombre a una mujer que amamantaba a un recién nacido en una gran cama de madera—. ¿Qué mejor nombre para un rey?

—¿Compondrás una canción para él? —preguntó la mujer. Le pareció que lucía cómo una moribunda, que el bebé le arrebataba la vida con cada succión. Aunque se encontraba demacrada por el parto, no demostraba ser poseedora de una gran belleza.

—Ya tiene una canción—replicó el hombre—. Es el príncipe que fue prometido; suya es la canción de hielo y fuego.

—Rhaegar… —susurró Visy. La mayor obsesión de su estúpido padre le resultaba inconfundible. La mujer en la cama debía ser Elia Martell de Dorne; despreciada por el Príncipe de Plata cuando encontró un coño mejor.

—Tiene que haber uno más—continuó Rhaegar—. El dragón tiene tres cabezas.

Se dirigió hacia el asiento empotrado bajo la ventana, cogió un arpa y acarició las cuerdas plateadas. Una dulce tristeza impregnó la habitación cuando el hombre, la mujer y el bebé se desvanecieron como la neblina en la mañana, y solo quedó la música para espolearla en su camino.

La alfombra mohosa por la que caminaba había tenido en otros tiempos colores maravillosos, y en el tejido se veían aún hilos de oro que brillaban entre el gris desvaído y los manchones verdosos. Lo que quedaba de la alfombra amortiguaba el sonido de sus pisadas, cosa no tan deseable como podría parecer.

Visenya miró hacia atrás. Sintió un latigazo de coraje al ver que las antorchas se estaban apagando. Tal vez quedaran veinte encendidas, treinta como mucho. Ante sus ojos, una parpadeó y se apagó. Era como si la oscuridad reptara por la sala en dirección a Visy, y le pareció oír algo que se acercaba, algo que se arrastraba trabajosamente por la alfombra descolorida.

Por último aparecieron a su izquierda un par de puertas de bronce, mucho más grandes que todas las demás. Se abrieron cuando ella se acercó, y tuvo que detenerse para ver qué había más allá. Era una gigantesca sala de piedra, la más descomunal que había visto jamás. De los muros pendían los cráneos de dragones muertos, que parecían mirarla. En el medio de la habitación, un trono hecho de espadas albergaba a un venado coronado, que era reverenciado por un león, un lobo, una trucha, un halcón, una rosa de oro y un sol. El león devoró al venado para tomar su lugar, y la cabeza del lobo rodó hasta los pies de Visenya. Una rana saltó sobre el trono para susurrarle a la fiera en el oído.

—No te casarás con el príncipe, te casarás con el rey—dijo con una voz rasposa—. Reina serás, hasta que llegue otra más joven y más bella para derribarte y apoderarse de todo lo que te es querido.

Visenya ensartó al león con Hermana Oscura cuando se abalanzó sobre ella. Subió las escaleras de la sala para remover el cadáver de la bestia, pero el viento la obligó a sentarse en el trono. La nieve cayó del techo y el frío invernal consumió las hogueras, mientras presenciaba una batalla entre la noche y el amanecer.

A su derecha había una hilera de amplias puertas de madera, todas abiertas. Eran de ébano y arciano, las vetas blancas y negras se entrelazaban en extraños dibujos. Eran muy hermosas, pero en cierto modo también resultaban grotescas. En aquel momento, las sombras se estremecieron en la penumbra y formaron imágenes espectrales.

Dragones diminutos chillaron bajo un cometa sangrante, rodeados por la sal y el humo, mientras eran acunados por una niña desnuda. Un hermoso hombre de ojos púrpuras y cabellera castaña saltaba en el mar con la gracia de un delfín. Todas las bestias cayeron de rodillas ante el dragón de hielo, que reflejaba las estrellas del cielo, mientras el dragón marino surgía de las profundidades con la fuerza de un huracán.

—Hija de la magia… —un coro fantasmal susurró—. Madre de reyes.

Una mujer hermosa nadaba con un bebé en sus brazos. Era perseguida por una bestia verde con escamas en lugar de cabello. De lejos, parecía ser un hombre, pero visto de cerca revelaba las características que compartía con los peces carnívoros de Sothoryos. La mujer saltó del agua, y su perseguidor se vio obligado a permanecer en el mar. Los restos de un conjunto de atalayas y torreones ubicados sobre media docena de islotes y peñascos cobijaron a la misteriosa dama.

—No podrán tocarte, mi pequeño príncipe—susurró, depositando al bebé en una cuna de madera. Desprendió su tiara para colocarla en la cabeza del infante risueño, que gorgoteaba completamente ajeno al peligro. La sirena giró para observar los ojos de Visenya—. Debes ayudarle. Necesita saber quién es.

—Hija de la magia… —continuaron los fantasmas—. Esposa de los mares.

Un dragón de tela se mecía entre dos pértigas mientras la multitud aplaudía. Una loba moribunda paría un dragón de hielo y un lobo blanco con su último aliento. Una niña pequeña era arrastrada por un hombre que apuñaló su cuerpo medio centenar de veces.

—Hija de la magia…. —sisearon una vez más—. Hermana de la muerte.

Las visiones se sucedían cada vez más deprisa, una tras otra, hasta que pareció que el aire había cobrado vida. Las sombras giraban y danzaban en el interior de una ruina, impalpables y terribles. Una niñita de cabello plateado corría descalza sobre el mar embravecido, luchando contra las olas que amenazaban con aplastar su hogar. Mirri Maz Duur cantaba maldiciones, mientras el ave del trueno le arrancaba la carne a jirones. Un kraken coronado aplastaba a los tritones de escamas verdes que pinchaban sus tentáculos con tridentes de coral. Una dama de plata corría con tres huevos de jade, ónix y marfil para unirse a un dragón de tela, que esperaba en compañía de un grifo rojo. Al pie de la Madre de las Montañas, una fila de ancianas caían de rodillas, todas estremecidas, inclinando las cabezas canosas. Un millar de dothrakis alzaban las manos manchadas de sangre mientras Visenya cabalgaba entre ellos, a lomos de un unicornio tan blanco como la leche.

Un rugido de furia cortó el aire, y de repente, las visiones desaparecieron, se desmoronaron. Sus muñecas se encontraban atadas con gruesas cadenas oscuras. Los hechiceros de Qarth y los magos de Mantarys la rodearon con sonrisas codiciosas.

—Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, sed bienvenida—dijo un bujo, que escupía sangre plateada—. Largo tiempo os hemos aguardado. Sabíamos que vendríais a nosotros. Lo supimos hace un millar de años; desde entonces os esperamos.

En la oscura habitación, yacían enormes jaulas de acero valyrio. Las runespoor colgaban de gruesas estalactitas; muchas de ellas sólo conservaban dos cabezas. La cola del zouwu ondeaba como un estandarte, mientras el animal rasgaba los barrotes con furia. Los escarbatos ocultaban sus bebés de las sombras que bailaban con la muerte. El lamento de los bowtruckles, que moraban en un árbol ennegrecido, secó las semillas de la vida. Los unicornios observaban la sangre plateada que caía desde un altar con la mirada perdida.

—Vuestra pasión—rió un brujo. Tenía la piel de un tono violeta azulado, con los labios y las uñas todavía más azules, tan oscuros que casi parecían negros. Hasta el blanco de sus ojos era azul—. Nuestra recompensa para vos. La magia es más fuerte desde que nacisteis. Pasareis los eones junto a ellos, como siempre deseasteis—señaló desdeñosamente las jaulas. Los hechiceros pensaban que las bestias fantásticas no eran más que ingredientes para sus pociones—. Debemos arrancar el monstruo que cargáis en el vientre.

Entonces Visenya alzó la mirada, con los ojos cargados de rabia. Las cadenas de acero valyrio estallaron en mil pedazos y los animales en las jaulas retrocedieron, temerosos.

—¿Deseáis poder? —susurró Visy, protegiendo su vientre con una mano. La tormenta que azotaba Mantarys estremeció la tierra con la fuerza de un cataclismo. Del techo, caían relámpagos tan negros como la noche—. Les enseñaré lo que significa el poder.

* * *

Tras atravesar la muralla y entrar en la ciudad pasaron a caballo junto a casas gremiales, mercados y casas de baños. En el centro de amplias plazas, fuentes cantarinas salpicaban a los hombres que, sentados en torno a mesas de piedra, jugaban al sitrang. A lo largo de la calle empedrada crecían palmeras y cedros, y en cada intersección había un monumento. La reina advirtió que muchas estatuas carecían de cabeza, pero hasta esas resultaban imponentes.

Una multitud compuesta por antiguos esclavos perseguía el unicornio de Visenya, mientras niños arrojaban pétalos de rosa en el camino para crear una alfombra de flores. El templo del Señor de Luz, una monstruosidad de columnas, peldaños, arbotantes, contrafuertes, cúpulas y torres, todo unido como si lo hubieran tallado en una única roca colosal, se alzaba como la Gran Pirámide. Sus fachadas lucían un millar de tonos de rojo, amarillo, naranja y dorado, que se mezclaban y se fundían como nubes al anochecer. Sus esbeltas torres arañaban el cielo como llamaradas detenidas en el tiempo.

Una hilera de hombres con armadura ornamentada y capa naranja montaban guardia ante las puertas del templo. Las lanzas que esgrimían tenían la punta en forma de llama. Realizaron una reverencia cuando la Elegida del Señor de Luz decidió honrarlos con su presencia.

Volantis estaba erigida a horcajadas sobre una desembocadura del Rhoyne, donde el río besaba el mar, y el Puente Largo unía sus dos mitades. La entrada era un arco de piedra negra con tallas de esfinges, mantícoras, dragones y otras bestias fantásticas olvidadas por el hombre. A ambos lados se alzaban edificios de lo más diverso: tiendas, templos, tabernas, posadas, locales para jugar al sitrang y burdeles. Casi todos eran de tres o cuatro pisos, con niveles que sobresalían cada vez más, de forma que los más altos parecían besarse. Había puestos y tenderetes de todo tipo; tejedores y en cajeros exhibían sus productos junto a los cereros y las pescaderas que vendían anguilas y ostras. Cada orfebre tenía un guardia ante su puerta, y cada especiero, dos, ya que su mercancía valía el doble. Visenya recordó que, según Arthur, el Rhoyne era cinco veces más ancho que el Aguasnegras a su paso por Desembarco del Rey.

En la parte central del puente colgaban de ganchos de hierro, como ristras de cebollas, manos cortadas de ladrones y rateros.

Volantis pareció detenerse cuando Rhaegon chilló sobre la ciudad. Cuando los esclavos tomaron el control, los vástagos de la Antigua Sangre decidieron recluirse en el interior del Muro Negro, con guardias y elefantes para resistir el dominio de la Reina Dragón. Según ellos, una mujer que descendía de una familia menor, no merecía gobernar a la Primera Hija de Valyria. Obviamente, los idiotas olvidaban que ellos mismos descendían de soldados hacendados, que recibieron tierras en las colonias del Feudo Franco, antes de la Maldición. Aunque fingían descender de las grandes familias, Visy conocía la verdad. Los registros ennegrecidos, que aún perduraban en el Mar Humeante, no mentían.

Divisó el Muro Negro que habían alzado los valyrios cuando Volantis no era más que un puesto avanzado de su imperio: un gran óvalo de piedra fundida, de setenta varas de alto y tan ancha que por su parte superior podían correr a la vez seis cuadrigas, cosa que sucedía una vez al año durante las fiestas que conmemoraban la fundación de la ciudad. Allí el tráfico era más denso. Las calles estaban atestadas de carros, carretones y hathays, que provenían del puente o se disponían a cruzarlo.

Las puertas eran colosales fragmentos de piedra oscura que debían ser abiertas por cuatro elefantes de carga. El mecanismo en el interior fue removido por los guardias que permanecían atrincherados en la entrada. La reina debió ocultarse cuando los soldados comenzaron a disparar flechas desde las almenas.

Gusano Gris y los Inmaculados alzaron sus escudos al unísono. Los dothrakis permanecían fuera de la ciudad, mientras el dragón acababa con la resistencia de los tigres. Necesitaba instalarse en el Palacio de la Triarquía, que se encontraba tras el Muro Negro, para encontrar una manera de revelar su embarazo.

—Debemos derribar esa puerta—señaló Arthur. Los bloques de piedra debían ser más gruesos que el pilar central de un castillo ponienti—. Necesitamos un ariete.

Las largas guerras habían despoblado buena parte de la ciudad, y amplias zonas de Volantis se estaban hundiendo en el lodo sobre el que se construyeron. La mitad de las fuentes se había secado y casi todos los estanques estaban agrietados o llenos de agua hedionda. Las enredaderas trepaban por cualquier grieta de los muros o la calzada, y en tiendas abandonadas y en los templos sin tejado habían arraigado árboles nuevos.

Visenya acarició su vientre para alcanzar la pequeña forma de vida que crecía en su interior. No le importó que los magos decidieran encadenarla, pero estalló al saber que cargaba a un bebé completamente indefenso, que debía ser protegido de los monstruos que deseaban arrancarlo de su madre.

El dragón de hielo pateó las puertas del Muro Negro y derribó los bloques de piedra sobre los guardias apostados en la entrada.

—Parece sobreprotegerte—comentó Arthur, de forma distraída. Rhaegon perseguía sus pasos como una sombra azul. Mientras galopaba en el unicornio que le arrebató a los magos, él sobrevolaba para mantenerla vigilada—. ¿Estás bien?

Visenya tragó para detener las náuseas. Los síntomas del embarazo comenzaban; sus pezones no toleraban la armadura de Jaenara y debía ocultarse para vomitar.

—¡Khaleesi! —saltó Jorah cuando la reina cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Nakiye.

* * *

Visenya observó el techo con una mano sobre el vientre, mientras yacía recostada en un cómodo sillón junto a la ventana. Le fue asignada un ala completa en el Palacio de la Triarquía. Tenía jardines propios, una piscina de mármol, una torre de adivinación y un lecho capaz de albergar a un elefante. Había libertos que atendían hasta la menor de sus necesidades. Los suelos de sus habitaciones privadas eran de mármol, y de las paredes colgaban tapices de seda que se estremecían con la menor brisa.

Todos los colores que habían faltado en Mantarys estaban allí, en el interior del Muro Negro. Los edificios que se agolpaban en torno a ella eran como fantasías de un sueño febril. Las esbeltas torres eran más altas que las casas en Nuevo Ghis, y en todas las plazas había ornamentadas fuentes en forma de dragones, grifos o mantícoras.

Los capitanes mercantes le llevaban encajes de Myr, azafrán de Yi Ti, y vidriagón de Asshai. Los mercaderes le ofrecían bolsas de monedas; los orfebres, anillos de plata y cadenas hechas de amatistas. Los flautistas tocaban para ella, los acróbatas hacían acrobacias, mientras los tintoreros le ofrecían los vestidos de seda más exquisitos del mundo. Una pareja de Jogos Nhai le obsequió uno de sus caballos a rayas blancas y negras. Una viuda le llevó un ojo myriense, que emulaba la forma de un cometa. El partido de los elefantes, compuesto por mercaderes y usureros, suplicaba de toda forma imaginable el favor de la Reina Dragón.

Tiendas y tenderetes de todo tipo se alzaban entre los almacenes y embarcaderos del puerto. En unas se podían adquirir ostras frescas; en otras, grilletes y cadenas de hierro; en otras, piezas de sitrang talladas en jade y marfil. También había templos donde los marineros ofrecían sacrificios a dioses extranjeros, y junto a ellos, casas de mancebía desde cuyos balcones las mujeres llamaban a los transeúntes. Visy advirtió que una enorme cantidad de prostitutas vestían una vulgar imitación de su vestido rojo, mientras exhibían las nalgas o los pechos.

Todos los pescaderos pregonaban su mercancía. Vio bacalaos, peces vela, sardinas, toneles de mejillones y almejas. En un tenderete había anguilas colgadas, y en otro se exhibía una tortuga gigantesca, pesada como un caballo, colgada de las patas traseras con cadenas de hierro. Los cangrejos forcejeaban en los toneles de salmuera y algas, y varios vendedores freían pescado con cebollas y remolachas, o vendían un guiso de pescado muy cargado de pimienta que habían preparado en cazoletas de hierro.

Los volantinos presumían de que las aguas de su puerto bastaban para cubrir las cien islas de Braavos. Visenya no había estado nunca en Braavos, pero se lo creía: Volantis, la ciudad rica, madura y podrida, cubría la desembocadura del Rhoyne como un cálido beso húmedo, y se extendía por colinas y pantanos a ambas orillas del río. Por doquier había barcos que navegaban río abajo o se dirigían hacia mar abierto, en los muelles y espigones, cargando sus bodegas o descargando mercancías: navíos de guerra, balleneros, galeras mercantes, carracas, cocas pequeñas y grandes, barcoluengos, naves cisne, barcos de Tolos, de Yunkai y de las Islas Basilisco.

Las amarraderas fueron capaces de albergar a la flota de la Bahía de Dragones. Aenar descendía de la Estrella de Sangre, tan imponente y tan apuesto como un héroe legendario, mientras Daenerys le sujetaba el brazo con adoración.

Comenzaba a utilizar los ojos de Rhaegon para ver a la distancia. No correría para recibir al Consejero Naval, no después de lo sucedido. No necesitaba la presencia de un hombre que consideraba al bebé en su vientre un monstruo.

—Shiera… —susurró Visenya al cargar el travieso escarbato que intentaba robar su corona. Había una mujer junto al naranjo; llevaba una túnica con capucha. El borde de la prenda llegaba hasta el piso de mármol. El rostro que se divisaba bajo la capucha era de madera lacada en rojo oscuro—. Si queréis advertirme de algo, hablad sin rodeos.

—Escuchadme bien. Las velas de cristal están ardiendo—pronunció Shiera Estrellademar. El secreto peor guardado de la Ciudadela rondó la mente de Visy. Los maestres hipócritas negaban la existencia de los grandes misterios, pero conservaban en sus criptas las velas de vidriagón utilizadas por los magos de la Antigua Valyria—. El bebé en vuestro vientre ha despertado una gran enemistad. Vendrán por él, y por su padre. Recordad las visiones. Recordad quién sois.

—La sangre del dragón—declaró Visenya. Nadie pondría las manos sobre su bebé. Todo aquel que intentara lastimarlo sufriría el mismo destino que Mantarys—. La sangre de los Primeros Hombres.

—Pronto llegará la yegua clara, y con ella el usurpador de los mares—dijo Shiera. Las velas de cristal la convertían en una sombra susurrante. Cuervo de Sangre debió aprender muchas cosas de su amante—. Sois la estrella sangrante que marca el comienzo de una nueva era.

Cuando volvió a quedarse a solas, Visy acarició su vientre de forma protectora. Oía el viento entre los frutales, y en los jardines no había más que bestias fantásticas. Las runespoors trepaban por las ramas de un peral, mientras las cabezas luchaban entre ellas. Los escarbatos tomaban un baño con monedas de oro en una bañera de mármol. Los demiguises reunían naranjas en una canasta para alimentar a las crías de Dougal. El zouwu dormitaba en la hierba, libre de todas las cadenas que le impidieron desaparecer. El cuerno de los unicornios brillaba bajo el sol. Los bowtruckles tallaban un agujero en la corteza del peral para darle forma a su nuevo hogar.

En el Reino de las Tres Hijas afirmaban que se trataba de una bárbara conquistadora con sed de sangre, que quienes osaron contradecirla acabaron empalados para sufrir una muerte lenta. Se decía que la reina bruja alimentaba a sus dragones con carne de recién nacido, que rompía juramentos y treguas, que se burlaba de los dioses, que amenazaba a los enviados, que se volvía contra aquellos que la servían con lealtad y que engendraba horrores inimaginables. Sostenían que se apareaba con hombres, mujeres y eunucos; hasta con perros y niños.

En Volantis, miles de libertos abarrotaban noche tras noche la plaza del templo de R'hllor para oír los gritos sobre estrellas sangrantes. Los sacerdotes rojos proclamaban que la Reina Dragón fue elegida por el Señor de Luz para cambiar al mundo, para unir a todos los credos antes de la Batalla por el Amanecer, y el pueblo creía cada palabra como una manada de ovejas.

Los magísteres de Lys convencían a los mercenarios de las compañías libres con prostitutas y mentiras. Proclamaban que los supuestos dragones de Visenya Targaryen eran lagartos pintados adiestrados para la guerra, que la supuesta magia se trataban de los mismos trucos utilizados por los ladrones comunes. Visy le encomendó a Daario la importante tarea de mediar con los mercenarios. Deseaba evitar, de forma diplomática, un baño de sangre en las Tierras de la Discordia.

Arthur ingresó con un melón cortado en pequeños trozos.

—Visenya—llamó el caballero. Los sanadores que atendieron a la reina le revelaron a la Guardia Real su embarazo. Nakiye aceptaba la situación porque le permitió a Aenar visitarla, pero los ponientis no eran tan comprensivos—. Necesitas comer un poco.

—No abortaré a mi hijo—espetó Visy. No necesitaba oír un sermón destinado a convencerla de cometer una atrocidad. Debía proteger al indefenso bebé en su vientre—. Deseo estar sola.

—No sugeriría semejante acto—dijo Arthur al sentarse junto a la joven—. No necesitas a un noble estúpido. Eres capaz de reinar sin un esposo, de criar a ese bebé. Nacerá como el hijo de una gran reina.

—Nadie debe saberlo—Visy contuvo las lágrimas. Esperaba una batalla verbal, pero el caballero aceptó su embarazo con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Aenar no debe saberlo.

* * *

Lara era la encargada de anunciarla. La pequeña escriba tenía una voz dulce y potente.

—Estáis en presencia de Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, la Primera de su Nombre, Reina de la Bahía de Dragones, Reina de Lhazar, Reina de Volantis, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Estrellas, Señora del Desierto Rojo, Protectora del Golfo de las Penas, Portadora de Tormentas, Quien no Arde, Asesina de Mentiras, Mhysa, Domadora de Bestias, Rompedora de Cadenas y Madre de Dragones.

Era la primera audiencia que celebraba en Volantis y la aglomeración de casos resultaba abrumadora. La gente se apretujaba al fondo de la sala, y se produjeron escaramuzas para discutir quién tenía prioridad. Era un tedio que la reina conocía muy bien. Permaneció sentada en una silla con cojines y escuchó, al tiempo que sacudía un pie con impaciencia. A mediodía, Jhiqui le llevó una fuente con fruta fresca. Los peticionarios parecían no tener fin. Por cada dos que se despedían con una sonrisa, otro se iba murmurando o con los ojos enrojecidos.

Daario Naharis apareció con sus nuevos reclutas, los hombres de Poniente que habían desertado de los Hijos del Viento. Visy no pudo evitar lanzarles alguna que otra mirada, mientras se prolongaba la perorata de un peticionario tras otro.

El Príncipe Desharrapado le escupió en el rostro cuando se negó a entregarle Pentos, una vez que terminara la guerra. Los pentoshis tramaban con el Alto Consejo de la Triarquía, al igual que Norvos y Qohor, pero no le entregaría la ciudad a un completo desconocido. Las Banderas Luminosas y la Compañía de la Rosa fueron contratadas por la Ciudad de los Hechiceros. Los Escudos de Hierro, los Estandartes Andrajosos y la Compañía de la Doncella servían a Norvos. Los Hombres Galantes, los Lanzas Largas, los Manada de Lobos y los Mozos Alegres peleaban por las Tres Hijas. La Compañía Dorada, fundada por Aceroamargo, aún no declaraba su apoyo a la Triarquía, aunque se hallaban en negociaciones.

Los inmaculados estaban firmes, con la espalda contra las columnas, escudos y lanzas en ristre, las púas de los cascos enhiestas como una hilera de cuchillos. El Palacio de los Triarcas fue remodelado para suplir todas las necesidades de la joven reina.

Cuando Daario presentó a los reclutas vio que entre ellos había una mujer, grande y rubia, enfundada en cota de malla.

—Meris la Bella—anunció el capitán. Medía casi dos varas y media y no tenía orejas; un tajo le cruzaba la nariz y lucía cicatrices profundas en ambas mejillas. A pesar de todo, Visy sonrió. Nakiye ya no era la única mujer guerrera que conocía.

Hugh Hungerford era delgado y taciturno, de piernas largas y cara alargada, e iba ataviado con ropa elegante, pero deslucida. Webber era bajo y musculoso, y llevaba la cabeza, el pecho y los hombros recubiertos de arañas tatuadas. Orson Piedra, aseguraba que era un caballero, al igual que el espigado Lucifer Largo. Will de los Bosques le lanzaba miradas lascivas incluso mientras se arrodillaba. Dick Heno tenía los ojos de un azul muy llamativo, el cabello blanco como el lino y una sonrisa inquietante. La cara de Jack el Bermejo quedaba oculta tras una hirsuta barba naranja, y no había forma de entenderlo.

—Se cortó media lengua de un mordisco en su primera batalla—le explicó Hungerford.

Visenya enfocó su atención en los dornienses cuando Aenar apareció tras Gusano Gris. No deseaba verlo, no después de lo sucedido. Continuaba amándolo, pero detestaba las palabras que salieron de su boca. El bebé que cargaba en el vientre jamás sería un monstruo.

—Con la venia de vuestra alteza—intervino Daario—. Os presento a Tripasverdes, Gerrold y Rana.

Tripasverdes era enorme y calvo como una piedra, con unos brazos tan gruesos que podrían rivalizar con el cuerpo de la runespoor. Gerrold era un joven alto y esbelto de pelo veteado por el sol y ojos joviales azul verdoso. Su capa era de suave lana marrón forrada de seda cruda, una prenda excelente. Rana, el escudero, era el más joven de los tres y el menos imponente, un muchacho solemne, bajo y fornido, de pelo y ojos marrones. Tenía un rostro cuadrado, de frente alta, mandíbula grande y nariz ancha.

La reina le indicó a Daario sacar a las personas de la sala. Desde que evitaba la presencia de Aenar, el mercenario parecía mucho más feliz y dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes. Aunque fingía ignorancia, sabía que al menos una vez terminaron peleándose por ella. Los marineros de la Estrella de Sangre debieron separarlos antes de que recurrieran a las armas para resolver el conflicto.

—Podéis levantaros—Visenya enderezó la espalda dolorida. Sus pechos comenzaban a llenarse de leche materna—. En nombre de la Casa Targaryen, os ofrezco disculpas por los errores cometidos por mi padre, príncipe Quentyn—entonces sorbió una copa de jugo—. Habéis cruzado los mares en secreto, por orden de vuestro padre. El príncipe Doran teme que Lanza del Sol sea atacada por los esbirros de Tywin Lannister, si llegan a enterarse de esta reunión en Desembarco del Rey—cruzó las piernas con lentitud. Las plumas de Aelix, tejidas para formar una exquisita capa, hipnotizaron a los ponientis—. Si deseáis obtener algo de mí, debéis decirme vuestros nombres.

—Ser Gerris del Manantial, alteza. Mi espada es vuestra—Gerrold dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Y mi martillo de guerra. Soy Ser Archibald Yronwood— Tripasverdes cruzó los brazos frente al pecho.

—Es muy fácil hacerse pasar por caballero cuando se está tan lejos de Poniente—espetó Arthur. Conocía perfectamente las tácticas de los dornienses—. ¿Estáis dispuestos a defender esa afirmación con la espada o la lanza?

—Si fuera necesario, sí—replicó Gerris—, aunque ninguno de nosotros pretenderá igualar a la Espada del Amanecer.

El príncipe tragó con nerviosismo al extraer un pergamino amarillento de una solapa escondida. Saltó cuando un invisible Dougal se lo arrebató de las manos para entregárselo a Visy.

El pergamino estaba escrito en la lengua común. La reina lo desenrolló despacio y estudió los sellos y las firmas. Alzó una ceja cuando leyó el nombre de Ser Willem Darry. Lo leyó una y otra vez.

—¿Podemos saber qué dice, Khaleesi?—pidió Ser Jorah.

—Se trata de un pacto secreto—respondió Visy—, sellado en Braavos. Ser Willem Darry, el caballero que cuidó de Daenerys, lo firmó en nombre de la Casa Targaryen. El príncipe Oberyn Martell lo firmó en nombre de Dorne, con el Señor del Mar de Braavos como testigo—le tendió el pergamino a Ser Arthur para que lo leyera—. Estipula que la alianza ha de sellarse con un matrimonio. A cambio de la ayuda de Dorne para derrocar al Usurpador, Viserys debía tomar como reina a Arianne, la hija del príncipe Doran.

El caballero leyó detenidamente el pergamino.

—Si Robert hubiera tenido noticia de esto, habría aplastado Lanza del Sol, igual que hizo con Pyke, y se habría cobrado la cabeza del príncipe Doran y la de la Víbora Roja.

—Supongo que os habéis enterado de lo sucedido con Viserys—dedujo Visenya—. Si ese tonto hubiese sabido que tenía una princesa dorniense esperándolo, habría ido a Lanza del Sol en cuanto hubiese tenido edad para casarse. También hubiese perdido la cabeza, en más de un sentido—negó con la cabeza—. Viserys está muerto. Me temo que vuestra hermana no podrá convertirse en reina.

—Mi padre confiaba en que me encontraseis aceptable—declaró Quentyn Martell. Visy alzó una ceja al comprender que el príncipe intentaba proponerle matrimonio, de una manera bastante burda—. Cuatro reyes disputan en Poniente. Robb Stark ha declarado la independencia del Norte, Renly Baratheon ha reunido las huestes del Dominio, Stannis Baratheon planea derrocar a su hermano con la ayuda de una sacerdotisa roja y Joffrey es tan misericordioso como Maegor el Cruel. Los Siete Reinos jamás han estado más maduros para la conquista.

—El regalo que me traéis sois vos mismo. En vez de Viserys y vuestra hermana, somos vos y yo quienes hemos de sellar este pacto—Visenya movió el pie con una sonrisa en los labios—. Habéis venido a proponerme matrimonio.

Daario Naharis dejó escapar una risa burlona.

—Me parecéis un cachorro. La reina necesita un hombre a su lado, no un niño llorón. No sois esposo para una mujer como ella.

Ser Gerris del Manantial frunció el ceño al oírlo.

—Cuida tu lengua, mercenario. Estás hablando con un príncipe de Dorne.

—Y con su niñera, por lo visto—Daario pasó los pulgares por la empuñadura de sus espadas y sonrió con gesto amenazador. Nakiye frunció el ceño como solo ella sabía.

—Dorne son cincuenta mil lanzas y espadas comprometidas al servicio de nuestra reina—respondió el príncipe Quentyn.

—¿Cincuenta mil? —se burló Daario—. Yo cuento tres.

—Ya basta—ordenó Visenya. No necesitaba presenciar una batallas de machos. Tenía suficiente con Aenar Greyjoy—. Deberíais saber que el juego de tronos que libran los grandes señores no es de mi interés. Si lo que deseáis es una esposa, mi tía Daenerys aceptará vuestra propuesta a cambio de Dorne.

—He venido aquí por vos—negó Quentyn. Daenerys aspiraba al Trono de Hierro, pero no poseía nada propio. Si Dorne marchaba a la guerra para sentarla en el trono, los Martell sufrirían el mismo destino que los Rayne de Castamere. Necesitaban a la Reina Dragón, no a una niña idiota que soñaba con limoneros y puertas rojas—. Hemos recorrido medio mundo, Majestad.

—Habéis venido por fuego y sangre—replicó Visy—. Si deseáis sentar a un Targaryen en el trono, podéis llevaros a Daenerys. Mi tía sueña con ese horrible sillón puntiagudo—rodó los ojos—. Debo librar mis propias guerras, príncipe Quentyn.

—Vuestro lugar está en Poniente, mi reina—Ser Gerris decidió auxiliar al torpe muchacho—. Debéis tomar vuestro ejército y zarpar con él a Desembarco del Rey.

—Jamás comprenderíais, habéis vivido en Poniente vuestra vida entera. Luché para que ningún niño supiera jamás lo que es vendido y comprado. Continuaré esa lucha hasta abolir la esclavitud por completo—Visenya observó el rostro de los esclavos que liberó de sus cadenas—. Tenéis mi hospitalidad y mi gratitud, pero no obtendréis más de mi.

* * *

Cuando Irri le tendió un cuenco, cogió un bollo con rapidez. Estaban mucho más ricos calientes, cuando chorreaban miel y mantequilla. El olor de la panceta frita no tardó en despertar sus antojos matutinos. Comía mucho más porque debía alimentar a la pequeña forma de vida en su interior.

Visenya estudió con atención el cause de los ríos que fundían sus aguas con el Rhoyne. Los informes sostenían que los norvosis y los piratas de agua dulce que rondaban el Lago Daga intentaban cerrarle el comercio a Volantis. Se decía Urho el Sucio podía matar a un hombre con tan solo su hedor y que la tripulación de Korra la Cruel, compuesta por hermosas doncellas, castraba a los hombres que encontraban por deporte.

Le resultaba evidente que a Quentyn Martell nunca le había resultado fácil sonreír, y que las mujeres hermosas lo ponían nervioso. Aún no conocía profundamente al muchacho, pero sabía lo suficiente. Lord Yronwood había criado al príncipe desde edad muy temprana. El niño le había servido como paje y después como escudero; incluso recibió de sus manos el ordenamiento como caballero, en vez de que lo armara la Víbora Roja. Su padre le encomendó la tarea de cruzar los mares para firmar una alianza con la Reina Dragón, y para ello le asignó una guardia compuesta por los caballeros jóvenes de Palosanto.

Visy descubrió, por medio de los dornienses, que las Tres Hijas le prohibían a los barcos dirigirse a Volantis. El príncipe y su guardia debieron hacerse pasar por mercenarios para llegar con ella, pero aún así sufrieron el ataque de corsarios en las cercanías de Lys. De no ser por la Víbora Roja, tres de sus compañeros habrían sido asesinados en el mar. Oberyn Martell no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de su hermano porque consideraba que la hija de Lyanna Stark ofendía a Dorne con su existencia, que avergonzaba la memoria de su querida hermana. Su opinión al respecto cambió cuando Quentyn le presentó a Visenya.

Daenerys intentaba hacerse con el apoyo de los ponientis, pero era ignorada de forma rotunda. Necesitaban a la Reina Dragón para ganar la guerra, no era de su interés la hija del Rey Loco. La primera Daenerys unió Dorne al Trono de Hierro, pero su tía no lograría emularla. No tenía absolutamente nada: los dragones la despreciaban y los dothrakis detestaban su debilidad, pero aún así creía ser capaz de guiar legiones a la batalla. Todo lo que poseía derivaba de la gracia de su sobrina.

Visy debía cuidar su espalda porque la ambiciosa chiquilla podía atentar contra su vida. Daenerys pensaba que heredaría la Bahía de Dragones si llegaba a morir, pero no era así. Los jinetes de su khalasar la llamaban Reina Mendiga y los Inmaculados soportaban su presencia porque se hallaba emparentada con la Rompedora de Cadenas. De ser diferentes las cosas, sería expulsada de Volantis como una vagabunda común.

A juzgar por lo que decían los marinos, las maravillas y horrores hervían: la abolición de la esclavitud, dragones en Volantis, peste gris en Yi Ti. Un nuevo rey corsario se había alzado en las Islas del Basilisco y había atacado Árboles Altos, y en Qohor, los seguidores de los sacerdotes rojos se habían amotinado y habían tratado de quemar la Cabra Negra en nombre de la estrella sangrante.

Visenya enfocó su atención en los ejércitos de las Tres Hijas. Debía formular estrategias de batalla, tratar con los problemas de Volantis y lidiar con su embarazo, todo al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba la ayuda de sus consejeros para enfrentarse al problema.

La Compañía Dorada tenía fama de ser el mejor de los ejércitos libres. La había fundado hacía un siglo Aceroamargo, hijo bastardo de Aegon el Indigno. Cuando otro de los Grandes Bastardos de Aegon trató de arrebatar el Trono de Hierro a su hermanastro legítimo, Aceroamargo se unió a la revuelta. Pero Daemon Fuegoscuro murió en el Prado Hierbarroja, y su revuelta murió con él. Los seguidores del Dragón Negro que sobrevivieron a la batalla huyeron por el Mar Angosto, y entre ellos se encontraban Aceroamargo, los hijos menores de Daemon y cientos de caballeros y señores sin tierras que pronto se vieron forzados a vender las espadas para comer. Algunos se unieron a los Estandartes Andrajosos; otros, a los Segundos Hijos o a los Hombres de la Doncella. Aceroamargo vio como la fuerza de la casa Fuegoscuro se dispersaba a los cuatro vientos, así que creó la Compañía Dorada para unir a los exiliados.

Desde entonces, los hombres de la Compañía Dorada habían vivido y muerto en las Tierras de la Discordia, luchando por Myr, por Lys o por Tyrosh en cualquiera de sus guerritas intrascendentes y soñando con la tierra que habían perdido sus padres. Eran exiliados e hijos de exiliados, desposeídos y olvidados, pero seguían siendo luchadores temibles.

—Nuestra palabra vale tanto como el oro: es su consigna desde tiempos de Aceroamargo—dijo Visenya—. ¿Por qué romper un contrato que ofrecía la perspectiva de buenos salarios y saqueos abundantes? La mayoría de las Compañías Libres cambiaría de bando por media moneda de hierro. La Compañía Dorada es diferente. Es una hermandad de exiliados e hijos de exiliados, unida por el sueño de Aceroamargo. Quiere oro, sí, pero también un hogar.

—Temen vuestros dragones—sugirió Daario. El Alto Consejo de la Triarquía declaraba que los dragones de Visenya Targaryen no eran más que lagartos pintados, que el supuesto kraken en las aguas se trataba de un arrecife común. Los soldados no podían temer bestias que jamás habían visto—. Sólo un estúpido enfrentaría abiertamente el fuego de dragón.

—Han pasado la mayor parte de su vida combatiendo a la Casa Targaryen—recordó Visy. Tenían motivos para odiar a su familia: la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques marcó el final de los Fuegoscuro, pero los señores exiliados aún buscaban recuperar sus tierras perdidas—. La Compañía Dorada marcha en estos momentos a Volantis, pero no sirve a las Tres Hijas.

—Debería mantener la calma, mi reina—Daario masajeó los hombros de Visenya con suavidad. Los enemigos rodeaban sus ciudades; por el oeste la Triarquía tramaba en su contra; por el norte Norvos y Qohor dominaban el Rhoyne; por el oeste los brujos que sobrevivieron a la destrucción de Mantarys deseaban verla muerta; por el sur los corsarios surcaban el Mar del Verano para vender esclavos en Lys—. Le aseguro que vuestros hombres lograrán repeler cualquier ataque.

Frunció el ceño cuando los dedos de Daario descendieron por su espalda para sujetarle las caderas. Aunque sentía lástima por él, le desagradaba que hombres decidieran tocarla sin su consentimiento. Debió soportar múltiples intentos de violación en Nuevo Ghis, y jamás volvería a ser una víctima. Visy apretó las manos para asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero otra persona lo apartó con un empujón.

—No la toques—advirtió Aenar, con la mandíbula tensa.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ambos comenzaron un combate de machos. Era capaz de separarlos con sus poderes, pero los daños terminarían eclipsando a los beneficios. Por ello, gritó para pedir la intervención de Arthur, mientras Aenar derribaba al mercenario. Daario pateó las piernas de Visenya, provocando que la reina golpeara su vientre con una silla al caer.

—¡Khaleesi! —exclamó Jorah. El par de idiotas detuvieron los puñetazos al notar que lloraba de dolor, enroscada sobre sí misma como un ovillo de lana—. ¿Es el bebé?

—Duele… —susurró Visy. La Espada del Amanecer la cargó en sus brazos mientras aullaba por un sanador.

Aenar tragó saliva al procesar que su amada reina estaba embarazada, que sería padre y que lastimó al bebé como Euron Greyjoy lo habría hecho.

* * *

Volantis era uno de los puertos más importantes del mundo, un auténtico espectáculo de colores, sonidos y olores extraños. En las calles había tabernas, almacenes y garitos, entremezclados con burdeles baratos y templos de dioses peculiares. Los rateros, asesinos, vendedores de hechizos inservibles y cambistas se mezclaban entre la multitud. Los muelles eran un gran mercado donde las compras y ventas tenían lugar día y noche, y se podían obtener mercancías por una fracción de su precio en un bazar, siempre y cuando no se indagara mucho sobre su procedencia. Ancianas encorvadas vendían aguas aromatizadas y leche de cabra, que llevaban en cántaros de cerámica cargados a los hombros y sujetos con cinchas. Por todas partes se vendían hermosos puñales de bronce, calamares secos, ónice tallado, un poderoso elixir preparado con leche, y hasta huevos de dragón cuyo aspecto recordaba demasiado al de rocas pintadas. Marineros de cien naciones vagaban entre los tenderetes, bebían vinos especiados e intercambiaban chistes en idiomas extraños. El aire olía a sal, a pescado frito, a brea caliente, a miel, a incienso, a aceite y a esperma.

Mientras caminaba, Visy pensó que era agradable recorrer la ciudad que gobernaba. Marineros, estibadores y mercaderes le abrían paso, sin saber qué pensar de aquella jovencita esbelta con el cabello como oro blanco, que vestía un vestido de hielo claro y una capa luminiscente tejida con las plumas de Aelix.

Una niña se cruzó en su camino.

—Madre de Dragones, esto es para vos—se arrodilló y le puso ante el rostro un cofrecito enjoyado.

Visy lo cogió casi por puro reflejo. El cofre era de madera tallada, con la tapa era de madreperla e incrustaciones de jaspe y calcedonia.

—Sois muy generosa—sonrió Visenya. Dentro había un brillante escarabajo verde de ónice y esmeraldas.

El escarabajo se desenroscó con un siseo. Durante un instante, pudo ver una cara negra, malévola, casi humana, y una cola arqueada de la que goteaba veneno. En aquel momento, el cofre salió volando de su mano en pedazos. Un dolor repentino le atenazó los dedos. Arthur pasó junto a ella, y Visy cayó con una rodilla en tierra. Volvió a oír el siseo. Un anciano golpeó el suelo con el extremo de su daga.

—Mil perdones, mi reina—El anciano se arrodilló. Vestía una capa de viajero de lana sin teñir, con la capucha echada hacia atrás. Tenía una cabellera blanca y una barba sedosa que le cubría la mitad inferior del rostro—. Ya está muerta. Os han enviado una mantícora.

Visenya sujetó su vientre al ponerse de pie. Nakiye empaló a la asesina con su lanza, mientras Jorah despejaba la zona. Su querido caballero observaba al anciano con los ojos entrecerrados, como si desconfiara de él.

—¿Conocéis a este hombre? —indagó. El bebé era extremadamente fuerte; resistió un golpe que habría asesinado a cualquier feto y continuaba luchando contra las adversidades como un guerrero. Era de la sangre del dragón.

—Es uno de los mejores caballeros que han visto los Siete Reinos—respondió Arthur—. Fue armado caballero por Aegon el Improbable y sirvió en la Guardia Real desde el reinado de Jaehaerys I, por asesinar a Maelys el Monstruoso en combate singular. Recientemente, protegió la espalda del Usurpador.

—Robert está muerto—El anciano bajó la cabeza. Frente a ella se encontraba Barristan el Bravo, quien acabó con los pretendientes Fuegoscuro en la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques—. Prometí proteger a vuestra familia, y les fallé. Permitidme servir en vuestra Guardia Real y no os decepcionaré jamás, Visenya Targaryen.

* * *

 **Espero no haber infartado a nadie. Siéntase libres de comentar.**

 **:** **Sip, Visenya apenas soporta a Daenerys. Tolera su presencia porque no desea echarla a la calle, pero su paciencia está en el límite. Aenar respira bajo el agua, como Aquaman. Tal vez, en el futuro, revele algún poder genial ;)**

 **Mari:** **Respecto a Aegon VI, también pienso que es hijo de Illyrio y Serra. Cuando Tyrion contempla la imagen de Serra, prácticamente narra una versión femenina del Joven Griff. Pobre de Jon, le hicieron creer que el niño era el hijo de su gran amor. Daenerys viajó con Aenar porque los dignatarios incapacitados para montar con los dothrakis viajaron con él, y porque es mejor que alguien de confianza la vigile, por más irritante que sea. Sip, pobre Visy. Su pasión siempre fueron las bestias fantásticas; solía soñar con montar a Rhaegon más allá del mundo para datar nuevas especies como Jaenara Belaerys. En ese momento, esta creando un par de hechizos bastante útiles ;). Respecto a la edad, tiene cerca de 18 (comprendo que es confuso porque mi trama tiene elementos del libro y de la serie). Aunque me sugirieron a Jennifer Lawrence, en mi mente tenía a Doutzen Kroes (una vez más lees mis pensamientos) no quise despreciar a mi amigo porque la belleza es un concepto tan subjetivo como el amor. Espero que te agrade el capítulo.**


	11. Reign

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **Reign**

* * *

Visenya tarareó en voz baja al preparar el ungüento de hierbas que debía frotar en las patas del zouwu. Los escarbatos se apoderaron de las bañeras para revolcarse en monedas de oro y las cabezas de las runespoors continuaban su incesante lucha. Oberyn Martell demostró un enorme interés en el poderoso veneno de la serpiente tricéfala, que debía costar más que el Trono de Hierro en el mercado negro.

Cayó de rodillas junto a la fiera. El zouwu poseía una frondosa melena que proyectaba luces de colores, cuatro dientes que sobresalían de sus fauces, una enorme cola rojiza que ondeaba al viento cual bandera de seda, y era tan grande como un rinoceronte del Patrimonio de Hyrkoon.

Visy cambió las vendas para aplicar en la zona lacerada el ungüento. Shiek lastimó sus patas al intentar escapar de la celda de acero valyrio, y su cuello comenzó a escocer por el collar que le impidió transportarse. Tenía una habilidad bastante útil, y por ello fue esclavizado por los Eternos de Qarth que decidieron aliarse con los magos de Mantarys. Sólo un estúpido sacrificaría a un unicornio. El precio era tan alto como la magia de sangre.

Shane debió cargar la jaula del zouwu y la prisión de las runespoors desde la siniestra ciudad. Los dothrakis alzaron la vista con sorpresa porque no todos los días un hombre contemplaba a un ave cargando mil veces su peso. Al presenciar semejante espectáculo, Arthur comprendió que el ave fénix siempre estuvo junto a la reina.

—Debéis guardar reposo, Khaleesi—señaló Ser Jorah—. Necesitáis descansar, por vuestro bebé.

—No estoy cansada—replicó Visenya. El zouwu ronroneó como un gatito cuando agitó una muñeca de trapo con cascabeles en los ojos. Despertaba cuando el sol aparecía en el horizonte, y no rompería sus hábitos por más embarazada que estuviese. Lograba cansarse con más facilidad, pero no podía permanecer en una cama el resto de la gestación—. No confían en nadie más, y alguien debe alimentarlos.

—El príncipe dorniense espera cenar con vos—declaró el oso. La reina cargó a la cría más problemática de Dougal para darle de beber con una botella. Debía amamantar al pequeño demiguise de forma artificial porque era incapaz de chupar leche de su madre—. La Víbora Roja está con él.

—No es de tu agrado—sonrió Visy. Oberyn Martell la desnudaba con la mirada, y mucho más. Sólo Aenar tenía la audacia para verla de esa manera, pero sus protectores no le permitían acercarse desde el incidente con Daario. De no ser por la sangre del dragón, habría perdido a su bebé—. Tampoco goza de la estimación de Arthur.

Como había observado el primer rey Daeron, había tres tipos de dornienses. Estaban los dornienses de la sal, que vivían a lo largo de la costa; los dornienses de la arena, que habitaban en los desiertos y en los valles de los ríos, y los dornienses de la piedra, que tenían sus moradas en los pasos y las cumbres de las Montañas Rojas. Los dornienses de la sal eran los que tenían más sangre de los rhoynar, y los de la piedra, los que menos. En el séquito de Quentyn había una nutrida representación de todos ellos.

Los dornienses de la sal eran morenos y esbeltos, con la piel olivácea y largas cabelleras negras ondeando al viento. Los dornienses de la arena eran más morenos todavía, con los rostros bronceados por el ardiente sol de sus tierras. Se envolvían los yelmos con largas pañoletas de colores vivos, para evitar las insolaciones. Los dornienses de la piedra eran los más corpulentos y de piel más clara, hijos de los ándalos y de los primeros hombres, con cabelleras castañas o rubias y rostros que el sol llenaba de pecas o quemaba en vez de broncear.

El rostro de Oberyn era taciturno y estaba surcado de finas arrugas; tenía unas cejas estrechas y arqueadas sobre unos ojos grandes y brillantes, tan negros como el carbón. Apenas unas cuantas hebras plateadas surcaban la lustrosa melena negra, que formaba sobre la frente un pico afilado en dirección a la nariz. Era un dorniense de la sal de la cabezas a los pies.

Arthur le advirtió sobre la reputación de Oberyn Martell. Cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años, encontraron al príncipe Oberyn en la cama con la amante del viejo lord Yronwood, un hombre corpulento de fama cruel y genio pronto. Se acordó un duelo, aunque en consideración a la juventud y la alta cuna del príncipe, solo sería a primera sangre. Ambos hombres recibieron heridas, y el honor quedó satisfecho. Pero el príncipe Oberyn no tardó en recuperarse, mientras que las heridas de lord Yronwood se infectaron y acabaron por matarlo. Después de aquello se rumoreó que Oberyn había luchado con una espada envenenada, y tanto amigos como enemigos empezaron a llamarlo Víbora Roja.

Por supuesto, aquello había sucedido hacía ya mucho tiempo. El muchacho de dieciséis años tenía ya más de cuarenta, y su leyenda se había hecho mucho más sombría. Había viajado a las Ciudades Libres para aprender la profesión de envenenador y, si se podía dar crédito a los rumores, artes aún más oscuras. Estudió en la Ciudadela, y llegó a forjarse seis eslabones de la cadena de maestre antes de aburrirse. Sirvió como soldado en las Tierras de la Discordia y cabalgó durante un tiempo con los Segundos Hijos antes de formar una compañía propia. Se hablaba mucho de sus torneos, sus batallas, sus duelos, sus caballos, su sensualidad. Corría el rumor de que se acostaba tanto con hombres como con mujeres, y había engendrado hijas bastardas por todo Dorne. Los dornienses las llamaban Serpientes de Arena. Y, por supuesto, había dejado tullido al heredero de Altojardín.

—Oberyn Martell es un hombre peligroso—Ser Jorah frunció el ceño. Visenya depositó al bebé en las manos de Dougal, mientras Aelix le abrochaba la capa con el pico—. El príncipe Doran os ofrece el apoyo de Dorne, a cambio de un matrimonio con su hijo. Los Martell ansían venganza desde el asesinato de Elia y vos podéis ofrecerles fuego y sangre.

—Os molesta la presencia de Ser Barristan—dijo Visy. Pensó en las visiones de los Eternos: el Trono de Hierro era más pequeño de lo que imaginó. Arthur solía decirle que un millón de espadas fueron fundidas con el aliento de Balerion, que la silla de Aegon alcanzaba el techo de la Fortaleza Roja. El trono que presenció estaba hecho de armas carbonizadas, pero no era más grande que un sillón de mimbre—. No sois bueno ocultándolo.

—Lo vi una docena de veces, casi siempre de lejos, cuando estaba con sus hermanos o tomaba parte en un torneo. Pero no había hombre en los Siete Reinos que no conociera a Barristan el Bravo—declaró Jorah con amargura—. Barristan Selmy traicionó a vuestra familia para servir al Usurpador.

—Si lo enviaron a matarme, ¿por qué asesinó a la mantícora? —replicó Visy. A pesar de las guerras del pasado, Arthur decidió otorgarle una oportunidad al anciano caballero—. Os preguntáis a qué gobernante sirve.

—A vos, si decidís confiar en mí—Ser Barristan escuchaba las acusaciones tras un pilar—. Acepté el perdón de Robert, sí. Lo serví en la Guardia Real. Serví con el Matarreyes y con otros casi tan indignos como él, que deshonraron la capa blanca que llevé. No tengo excusa para eso. Tal vez aún estaría sirviendo en Desembarco del Rey si el malvado muchacho que se sienta en el Trono de Hierro no me hubiera expulsado. Me avergüenza reconocerlo. Pero cuando me quitó la capa que el Toro Blanco me había puesto en los hombros, y el mismo día envió hombres para matarme, fue como si me arrancara un velo de los ojos. Fue entonces cuando supe que debía buscar a mi verdadera reina y morir a su servicio.

—Me encantaría complaceros—dijo Ser Jorah con voz tensa.

—¿Podrían comportarse como los hombres adultos que son? —Visy posicionó ambas manos en sus caderas. Nymeris aterrizó en los hombros de su madre para negar con la cabeza—. Hay suficientes idiotas peleando por mí, no necesito que la Guardia Real decida unirse a ellos.

—Antes de aceptar el perdón de Robert luché contra él en el Tridente. En aquella batalla, vos estabais en el otro bando—replicó Ser Barristan, antes de enfrentar a la reina—. Sois la legítima heredera de Poniente. Os serviré fielmente como caballero hasta el fin de mis días, si es que me consideráis digno de volver a llevar una espada. Tiré mi espada a los pies de Joffrey, y desde entonces no he vuelto a tocar una. Solo de la mano de mi reina volveré a aceptar una espada.

—Como deseéis—Visy cogió una espada brillante de la bolsa del escarbato más cercano y se la ofreció por el puño. El anciano la aceptó con gesto reverente—. Esperabais cercioraros antes de actuar.

—Incluso de niño, Viserys era digno hijo de su padre, muy diferente de Rhaegar. Sois hija de Rhaegar en todo el sentido de la palabra—declaró el anciano—. No soy un maestre que pueda citaros la historia, alteza. Mi vida han sido las espadas, no los libros. Pero hasta los niños saben que los Targaryen han bordeado siempre la locura. Vuestro abuelo no fue el primero. En cierta ocasión, el rey Jaehaerys me dijo que la locura y la grandeza no son más que dos caras de la misma moneda. Según él, cada vez que nacía un Targaryen, los dioses tiraban la moneda al aire y el mundo entero contenía el aliento para ver de qué lado caía.

Visy alcanzó su vientre de forma vacilante. La primera Visenya fue una gran guerrera y gobernó los Siete Reinos junto al Conquistador por décadas, pero su hijo fue uno de los peores reyes en la historia de Poniente.

—No debéis pensar en ello, Khaleesi—Ser Jorah intuía sus pensamientos. Aunque le desagradaba el nombramiento del anciano, se tragó los insultos para no humillarse frente a su amada reina—. Vuestro bebé no seguirá los pasos de Maegor. Os puedo asegurar que nacerá un rey tan sabio como Jaehaerys I.

Nymeris chilló en voz baja cuando Arthur cruzó las puertas del ala. Tenía la intención de limar las asperezas, mientras Nakiye escoltaba a la reina. Visy agradecía la indiferencia de la guerrera: en el Patrimonio de Hyrkoon los conflictos que libraban los grandes señores de Poniente no tenían importancia. Pensaba que su hermana en batalla debía permanecer en Essos para crear un mundo mejor, que un trono de espadas no era lugar para ella.

—Reina Visenya—Oberyn Martell se levantó del asiento para besarle los nudillos de forma sensual. El príncipe Quentyn debía cortejar a la Reina Dragón para llevarla de regreso a Dorne, pero la Víbora Roja decidió hacerse cargo de la tarea. Pensaba que semejante mujer no debía desperdiciarse con su insípido sobrino—. La más hermosa de las mujeres ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia.

—Sois demasiado inteligente para creer que sucumbiré a los halagos—espetó Visy. El príncipe más joven era escoltado pr sus escudos juramentados. Al margen de la hilera de soles de cobre que le adornaba el cinturón, iba vestido con sencillez—. Mis señores, os ofrezco disculpas.

Aquella mañana, sus doncellas le sirvieron jugo de durazno dulce, una ensalada de zanahorias, tarta de limón, y un pan caliente y hojaldrado que rezumaba miel.

—La casa Martell es antigua y noble, y ha sido amiga fiel de la casa Targaryen durante más de un siglo, alteza—declaró el maestre Kedry. Había dedicado su vida al estudio de las Ciudades Libres—. Os ruego reconsiderar la propuesta del príncipe Quentyn.

—Comprendo vuestros sentimientos. El príncipe Doran ha depositado el destino de Dorne en vuestras manos y teméis decepcionarlo—asintió Visenya. El joven príncipe tenía el rostro enrojecido por el vino—. Deberíais regresar. Temo que mi corte no sea un lugar seguro para vos. Tenéis más enemigos de los que creéis; dejasteis en ridículo a Daario, y no es hombre que olvide semejante desaire. Pronto libraré una guerra con las Tres Hijas, y podrías resultar herido.

—Tengo a mis caballeros, mis escudos juramentados—Quentyn señaló a sus acompañantes. El vino producido en Meereen, que avergonzaba al Dorado del Rejo, emborrachó a los ponientis en minutos.

—Sé qué buscáis aquí—sonrió Visy. El muchacho no conocía las consecuencias de sus actos. Aunque Oberyn se trataba de un lujurioso empedernido, era un hombre astuto y bien instruido. Su sobrino tenía mucho que aprender de él.

—A vos—repuso Quentyn con torpe galantería. La Víbora Roja rió tras la copa de vino.

—No—replicó Visenya. La dragona amatista reveló su presencia con un chillido. Era extremadamente pequeña, comparada con Rhaegon, pero intimidaba a los hombres de la misma manera—. Fuego y sangre.

—Yo… también tengo sangre de dragón, alteza—El joven príncipe tragó saliva. La reina rascó bajo la barbilla de Nymeris con una sonrisa de diversión—. Puedo trazar mi linaje hasta la primera Daenerys, la princesa Targaryen hermana del rey Daeron el Bueno y esposa del príncipe de Dorne, que le construyó los Jardines del Agua.

—Poseer sangre Targaryen no os convertirá en un jinete de dragón—suspiró Visy. El emblema de la Casa Targaryen poseía tres cabezas, por ello pensaban que necesitaba dos jinetes más—. Los chismosos piensan que asesiné a Viserys para eliminarlo de la sucesión, pero no es así. El idiota intentó hacerse con ella, y terminó siendo bañado por el fuego. Era de la sangre del dragón, pero su sangre no lo salvó de padecer una muerte horrible—señaló a Nymeris con la cabeza—. Daenerys intentó montar uno, y terminó huyendo como una niñita temerosa. De no ser por mí, habría muerto de la misma forma que su demente hermano.

—¿Habéis montado, alteza? —El príncipe le dirigió una mirada a la dragona que dormitaba en el regazo de la reina.

—Cuando los nobles llorosos acaban con mi paciencia, solo doy un paseo—admitió Visy—. La última vez que decidí hacerlo, cree una nueva carretera valyria entre Astapor y Meereen. Si voy a escapar, al menos haré cosas productivas con mi tiempo.

—Los valyrios tardaron siglos en construir los caminos del dragón—añadió el maestre Kedry. Aunque su especialidad no eran los grandes misterios, estaba programado para negar su existencia—. Ni un millón de constructores habrían sido capaces de semejante maravilla.

—Tardé tres días—sonrió Visenya, de forma presumida—. A diferencia de mis antepasados, no utilizo el trabajo de esclavos. Yo misma le di forma a la roca con fuego y magia—pensó en Mantarys, en la siniestra ciudad que destruyó con pura hechicería—. Los Grandes Amos de Meereen pensaron que terminarían perdiéndolo todo porque la ciudad no tenía más atractivo que la esclavitud. Les demostré lo contrario. Actualmente, los antiguos esclavistas besan el suelo bajo mis pies—sorbió su copa—. Os aseguro que todo lo que habéis oído de mí es cierto de alguna forma.

—Cuentos sobre bestias creadas por las artes oscuras—añadió el maestre, de forma despectiva. Los brujos de la Antigua Valyria, quienes cruzaron guivernos y gusanos de fuego para obtener dragones, eran los pecadores que atentaron contra la naturaleza—. La brujería es condenada por la Fe de los Siete.

—Ave del trueno—replicó Visenya. Las nubes se amontonaban en las alas de Aelix, mientras sobrevolaba el solar—. En los cuentos originales de Garth Manoverde, el ave del trueno era su compañía más fiel. Los archimaestres borraron de la historia todo rastro sobre ella porque no les convenía dar a conocer semejante poder—cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos sensibles—. Seré honesta con vos: no me agradan los maestres. Estoy completamente segura de que envenenaron a los últimos dragones durante el reinado de Aegon III—enfocó su atención en Oberyn—. Vuestra hija está con el Archimaestre Marwyn, haciéndose pasar por hombre. Constantemente intentan espiarme con las velas de vidriagón, pero no soy estúpida. Os recomiendo sacarla de la Ciudadela antes de que descubra una gran verdad. Todos los novicios que han cruzado el límite, y os aseguro que vuestra hija está cruzándolo, mueren de forma misteriosa.

Era mucho lo que Visenya había leído sobre magia a lo largo de los años. En la Antigua Valyria, durante las noches solitarias, recorría las ruinas para nutrirse con el conocimiento de sus ancestros. En Nuevo Ghis, Arthur le compraba libros cuando podía permitirse gastar más dinero del necesario. Conservaba cada manuscrito en sus aposentos y, de vez en cuando, pensaba en los eruditos que descubrieron los grandes misterios.

Barth, hijo de un herrero, llegó a Mano del Rey durante el reinado de Jaehaerys el Conciliador. Sus enemigos decían de él que tenía más de brujo que de septón, y Baelor el Santo, nada más ocupar el Trono de Hierro, ordenó que se destruyeran todos sus escritos. Se decía que el último ejemplar de Historia Antinatural se custodiaba bajo llave en una cripta de la Ciudadela. Cuatro años atrás, Visy había leído un fragmento del manuscrito que, al parecer, se le había escapado a Baelor el Bienamado por hallarse al otro lado del Mar Angosto.

—Necesitáis un esposo, alteza—Quentyn desvió el tema con torpeza—. El futuro de la Casa Targaryen pende de un hilo. Debéis casaros para perpetuar la sangre del dragón.

—Estoy embarazada—reveló Visenya. El príncipe tragó saliva y bajó la mirada con incomodidad. Los dornienses, a pesar de estar borrachos, le dirigieron una mirada lastimosa—. La Fe de los Siete condena la brujería: los fanáticos y los septones idiotas intentarían quemarme viva, o cometerían en mi contra atrocidades. Todos los Targaryen han poseído la capacidad de invocar grandes misterios, pero jamás ha existido un monarca con habilidades tan evidentes—agitó las manos para que la nieve cayera del techo—. No podéis esperar que una bruja gobierne los Siete Reinos, una bruja que concibió un hijo fuera del matrimonio—acarició su vientre—. Regresad a Dorne. Decepcionar a vuestro padre es mejor que morir como el príncipe Rana en una tierra extranjera.

* * *

Tradicionalmente, sólo el Señor Comandante de la Guardia Real formaba parte del Consejo Pequeño, pero Visy necesitaba toda la ayuda disponible. Debía oír las súplicas de los elefantes y reprimir las revueltas provocadas por los tigres, y el odio que existía entre Aenar y Daario no solucionaba el problema en lo más mínimo. Nakiye debió sentarse entre ellos para evitar que terminaran apuñalándose como delincuentes comunes.

Visy no tardó en sentir las consecuencias de la tensión en la sala, y tuvo que contenerse para no gritarles mientras Jaenys Vhassar parloteaba sobre los gremios de artesanos. Por lo visto, los constructores estaban enfadados con ella, y también los albañiles. Había antiguos esclavos que se dedicaban a tallar piedra o poner ladrillos, con lo que quitaban el trabajo a los obreros y maestros del gremio.

—Los libertos trabajan por muy poco, magnificencia—dijo Jaenys. Su padre fue uno de los triarcas asesinados durante la revuelta gestada por los fanáticos del Dios Rojo—. Algunos dicen ser oficiales o hasta maestros, pero por derecho, esos títulos corresponden a los artesanos de los gremios. Suplican a vuestra magnificencia con todo respeto que defienda sus derechos y costumbres, que les vienen de antiguo.

—No habría problemas si decidieran pagarles lo que corresponde. Vuestros amigos tienen el oro suficiente, pero regatean como un montón de arpías—señaló Visy. Al tomar Meereen, problemas de la misma índole habían surgido. Debió utilizar las riquezas saqueadas de Astapor y Yunkai para contratar a los libertos, hasta que las plantaciones dieron fruto y los antiguos esclavistas necesitaron trabajadores—. Si les prohíbo dedicarse a la talla o la construcción, lo siguiente será que los cereros, los tejedores y los orfebres llamarán a mi puerta para pedirme que impida a los antiguos esclavos practicar esos oficios. Establezcamos que, de ahora en adelante, solo los miembros del gremio pueden decir que son oficiales o maestros, siempre que se abran a cualquier liberto que demuestre poseer los conocimientos necesarios.

—Así será proclamado—Missandei asintió con la cabeza. Visenya trabajó con ella para determinar el sueldo mínimo que le correspondía a cada oficio. Los nobles de la Bahía de Dragones alzaron la voz, pero terminaron respetando sus especificaciones como una manada de ovejas. Por lo visto, deberían aplicar los mismos principios en Volantis—. Se me ha informado que los triarcas solían enviar una galera río arriba para alimentar a los hambrientos, Khaleesi.

—Los hombres de piedra—rió Jaenys, despectivo—. Los Pesares apesta a brujería. Más de una embarcación ha desaparecido en esas aguas, desde barcazas y navíos pirata hasta grandes galeras fluviales. Vagan por la niebla sin rumbo, en busca de un sol que los esquiva, hasta que el hambre o la locura acaban con ellos. El aire está lleno de espíritus inquietos, y dentro del agua hay almas en pena.

—El odio no es lo que motiva a los hombres de piedra—Arthur negó con la cabeza. En Valyria abundaban los hombres de piedra, pero jamás intentaron lastimarlos. Sospechaba que Visenya tenía que ver con ello—. En esas nieblas no crece nada que un hombre en su sano juicio quiera comer. La Maldición de Garin pervive en los Pesares.

—La Maldición de Garin no es más que la psoriagrís—dijo Daario. Aquella enfermedad atacaba sobre todo a los niños, y más en climas húmedos y fríos. La carne afectada se tornaba rígida, se calcificaba y se resquebrajaba, aunque según había leído, el avance se podía detener con barros, cataplasmas de mostaza y baños de agua casi hirviendo, según los maestres, o con oraciones, sacrificios y ayuno, en opinión de los septones idiotas. Los niños que llevaban la marca de la psoriagrís no padecían nunca la enfermedad en su forma más rara y mortífera, y tampoco su temible prima, la veloz peste gris—. Por lo que se dice, la culpa es de la humedad. Lo que hay en el aire son humores malignos, no maldiciones.

Los conquistadores tampoco creían en la maldición. Los hombres de Volantis y Valyria colgaron a Garin en una jaula dorada y se burlaron de él porque no paraba de llamar a la Madre Rhoyne. Durante la noche, las aguas se alzaron y los ahogaron a todos. Se decía que la niebla de los Pesares era provocada por aliento de los dragones ahogados, que ascendía desde el fondo del río para formar un muro de color gris.

—Envíen una galera—asintió Visenya. La guerrera hyrkoon expulsó a Jaenys cuando Arthur comenzó a tratar las estrategias de batalla. Los dothrakis saciaron su sed de sangre al saquear y destruir Mantarys, por lo que no serían un problema inmediato—. Lys le prometió a la Compañía Dorada un esclavo por cabeza, diez por oficial y un centenar de doncellas selectas, todas para Harry Strickland.

—¿De donde piensan sacar tantos esclavos? —susurró Ser Barristan. Aunque le resultaba difícil comprender los asuntos de una tierra extranjera, debía intuir la respuesta.

—De mis ciudades—dijo Visy. Las Tres Hijas unieron a los khals dothrakis y a los ejércitos libres a su causa con engaños e infamias—. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Puedo oler la muerte en el aire.

—Sólo debéis esperar, mi reina—añadió Kinvara. A pesar del misterio y del fanatismo religioso, la sacerdotisa demostraba ser leal a su causa. Todas las noches los adoradores del Dios Rojo se reunían en las plazas para orar por la libertadora del mundo—. El Señor de Luz os enviará ayuda.

—¿La yegua clara? —Visenya pensó en las palabras de Shiera, en sus sueños. Un hombre surgía de la bruma matinal, moribundo, a lomos de una yegua blanca que se aproximaba a la ciudad tambaleándose. La yegua tenía los flancos rosados de sangre y espuma, y los ojos desencajados de terror—. ¿Qué habéis visto en las llamas?

—Dragones viejos y jóvenes, verdaderos y falsos. Un hombre pequeño con una sombra muy grande—enunció Kinvara. De las llamas surgían los susurros que guiaban el accionar de los sacerdotes rojos. Confiaba en que las artes místicas le indicarían el camino—. Un dragón marino. La estrella sangrante que surcará los cielos cuando el dragón de hielo libere al mundo.

—Tenemos abundantes provisiones en los almacenes—Arthur desconfiaba de la sacerdotisa. Como el Señor Comandante de la Guardia Real, poseía más deberes que todos sus protectores juntos. Deseaba tenerlo a su lado, pero debía conformarse con los caballeros que le juraron lealtad cuando fue conveniente para ellos. Eran hombres de honor, pero no la criaron desde bebé—. Los dothrakis han expulsado a los esclavistas de las colinas y han roto las cadenas de sus esclavos.

Visenya escuchó con atención las sugerencias de sus consejeros. Daario pensaba sobornar a las compañías mercenarias para que desertaran a su favor, como lo hicieron los ponientis que lucharon por los Hijos del Viento. Los escarbatos cargaban en sus bolsas las riquezas que saquearon de Mantarys. Tenía el oro para contratar a todos los ejércitos libres de Essos, pero los idiotas preferían las prostitutas que los lysenos les ofrecieron.

—Reina Visenya—llamó Aenar cuando la reunión terminó. Todos, a excepción de Ser Barristan, sabían quién era el padre su bebé—. Necesitamos hablar.

—Mi hijo no es un monstruo. Os aseguro que no responderé si volvéis a sugerir semejante barbaridad—espetó Visy. No necesitaba oír las disculpas de un padre que consideraba a su propio hijo una aberración la naturaleza. Kinvara sujetó el brazo del capitán para caminar con él—. Contadme una historia. Explicadme cómo escapasteis del Usurpador.

—No hay nada de valeroso en huir para salvar la vida, alteza.

—Por favor—susurró Visenya. La sacerdotisa roja demostraba un enorme interés en Aenar. Atemorizaba a sus pretendientes, como hizo con Hizdahr, pero su amante no parecía molestarle—. Fue el rey Joffrey quien os expulsó de la Guardia Real. El príncipe Quentyn sostiene que es tan bondadoso como el rey Maegor, tan generoso como Aegon el Indigno y tan prudente como Aerys el Loco.

—Joffrey, sí. Alegaron mi edad como excusa, pero no fue por eso. El muchacho quería que su perro, Sandor Clegane, vistiera la capa blanca, y su madre quería que el Matarreyes ocupara el cargo de Señor Comandante. Cuando me lo dijeron, me quité la capa tal como me ordenaban, tiré la espada a los pies de Joffrey y hablé sin pensar.

—¿Qué dijisteis? —Visenya le sirvió una copa de vino para que ahogara sus penas. El Caballero Dragón y Ser Duncan el Alto llorarían al ver la clase de porquerías que ensuciaban el Libro Blanco.

—La verdad: algo que jamás fue bien recibido en aquella corte. Abandoné el salón del trono con la cabeza muy alta, aunque no sabía adónde iba. No tenía más hogar que la Torre de la Espada Blanca. Sabía que mis primos me recibirían bien en Torreón Cosecha, pero no quería que los alcanzara la ira de Joffrey. Mientras recogía mis cosas caí en la cuenta de que yo había sido el causante de mi propia desgracia al aceptar el perdón de Robert. Era digno como caballero; no así como rey, pues no era acreedor al trono que ocupó. En aquel momento supe que, para redimirme, tenía que encontrar a la hija de Rhaegar y ponerme a su servicio con lealtad y con todas las fuerzas que aún me quedaran.

—Continuad—sonrió Visenya. Arthur registraba a los integrantes de la Guardia Real en un manuscrito que actuaba como el Libro Blanco.

—Cuando llegué a los establos, los capas doradas trataron de apresarme: Joffrey me había ofrecido una torre donde morir y yo había despreciado su regalo, por lo que a continuación pretendía ofrecerme una mazmorra. El comandante de la Guardia de la Ciudad se enfrentó a mí en persona, envalentonado al ver mi vaina vacía, pero solo contaba con tres hombres y yo aún tenía el cuchillo. Rajé a uno que se atrevió a ponerme la mano encima, y a los otros los arrollé con el caballo. Iba picando espuelas hacia las puertas cuando oí a Janos Slynt, que les gritaba que me persiguieran. En el exterior de la Fortaleza Roja, las calles estaban abarrotadas, y eso permitió que me dieran alcance en la puerta del Río. Los capas doradas que me perseguían desde el castillo gritaron a los de la puerta que me detuvieran, y estos cruzaron las lanzas para cortarme el paso.

—¿Cómo conseguisteis pasar? —rió Visenya. Arthur le dijo una vez que Barristan el Bravo rescató al Rey Loco durante la Resistencia de Valle Oscuro. Muchas canciones fueron compuestas sobre la atrevida infiltración.

—Un caballero de verdad vale por diez guardias, y a los hombres de la puerta los cogí por sorpresa. Derribé a uno, le quité la lanza y se la clavé en el cuello al capa dorada que me seguía más de cerca. El otro irrumpió en cuanto crucé la puerta, así que piqué espuelas y galopé por la orilla del río como si me llevarán los diablos hasta que perdí de vista la ciudad. Aquella misma noche cambié el caballo por una bolsa de monedas y unos harapos, y por la mañana me uní a la riada de gente del pueblo que se dirigía a Desembarco del Rey. Había salido por la puerta del Lodazal, de manera que volví por la de los Dioses, con la cara sucia y barba incipiente, sin más armas que un cayado de madera. Con la ropa de tejido basto y las botas llenas de barro, era tan solo uno más de los ancianos que huían de la guerra. Los capas doradas me cobraron un venado y me dejaron entrar. Desembarco del Rey estaba atestado de gente del pueblo que había llegado allí en busca de un refugio para protegerse de las batallas. Me escondí entre ellos. Tenía algo de plata, pero la necesitaba para pagar el pasaje del Mar Angosto, de manera que dormí en septos y callejones, y comí en tenderetes de calderos. Me dejé barba y utilicé mi edad de disfraz. Estaba allí el día en que cortaron la cabeza a Lord Stark. Cuando vi aquello, entré en el Gran Septo y agradecí a los siete dioses que Joffrey me hubiera arrebatado la capa.

—Sé que Eddard Stark fue sentenciado por traición—Visenya frunció el ceño. La información que poseía le fue proporcionada por Jorah—. Me parece que envió cartas a los señores de Poniente para negar el derecho de Joffrey.

—Cuando Varys nos dijo que Rhaegar tuvo una hija con la Doncella Lobo, y que Lord Stark conocía la existencia de ese bebé, Robert quería que os mataran—señaló Selmy—. Pero Lord Stark se opuso. Le dijo a Robert que se buscara otra Mano del Rey, porque él no iba a tomar parte en el asesinato de su sobrina.

—Ya no tiene importancia—suspiró Visenya. Aunque Ned Stark renunció al cargo, permitió que los asesinos del Usurpador pusieran un cuchillo en su garganta—. Los Stark luchan contra los Lannister. Stannis y Renly Baratheon disputan mientras un mocoso cruel se sienta en el Trono de Hierro. Esa estúpida guerra devastará los Siete Reinos, tanto como la Danza de Dragones—negó con la cabeza—. Balon Greyjoy aprovechará la oportunidad de hacerse con tierras en el continente. Aenar sostiene que es un idiota.

—Vuestro Consejero Naval es un gran navegante—Ser Barristan aclaró su garganta. Resultaba obvio que le sorprendía que un Greyjoy apoyara su causa—. Disculpad mi insolencia, pero debo saber…

—Aenar es el padre del bebé que espero—dijo Visy al entrelazar las manos sobre su vientre—. Me pregunto que hubiese dicho el Rey Loco al respecto. Probablemente, habría quemado a todos con fuego valyrio. El dragón no debe aparearse con bestias inferiores, creo que decía.

—Rhaegar estaría orgulloso de vos—declaró Selmy—. Su hija le devolvió los dragones al mundo y liberó a los esclavos de sus cadenas. Su hija es una gran reina.

* * *

Visenya deslizó los dedos por la superficie de la piscina de mármol que yacía en su habitación. Debía agradecerle a los triarcas de Volantis por su arrogancia. De ser diferentes las cosas, las bestias fantásticas jamás hubiesen cabido en sus aposentos personales.

Era capaz de oler la muerte en el aire: los Siete Reinos enfrentaban una guerra que los devastaría tanto como la Danza de Dragones, y las Ciudades Libres serían víctimas de una terrible plaga que diezmaría la población. Shiera le advirtió de la llegada de la yegua clara, y Kinvara confirmó los vaticinios por medio de las llamas. A través de los síntomas que contempló en sus sueños, determinó que la enfermedad sería la colerina sangrienta. Había sido el veneno de los ejércitos desde la Era del Amanecer.

Un lobo aulló a lo lejos. El sonido hizo que se sintiera triste y sola. Mientras la luna se elevaba sobre Volantis, Visy acarició la cabeza del escarbato en su regazo.

Las súplicas de Robb Stark le parecían estúpidas. Decidía mendigar la ayuda de la prima que jamás conoció porque los rumores de su poder atravesaban el Mar Angosto. Pensaban derrocar a Joffrey para mantener la independencia del Norte, pero no tenían naves ni provisiones para el invierno ni hombres suficientes para sostener un asedio. Intentaron aliarse con los hombres del Usurpador, pero recibieron un escupitajo en el rostro. Aunque el Norte no albergaba gran atractivo, representaba la mitad de Poniente y ningún gobernante en su sano juicio aceptaría semejante secesión de buena gana.

—Pronto vendrá el falso dragón, y con él los demás. La víbora, el hijo del sol y la rosa, no os fieis de ninguno—Shiera Estrellademar le advirtió muchas cosas, pero todo en acertijos—. ¿Quién es el usurpador de los mares?

Robert Baratheon era el único usurpador que conocía, pero no se encontraba unido a los mares de ninguna manera. Debía agradecer su habilidad para descifrar los grandes misterios porque una mujer común jamás toleraría semejante maraña de secretos.

Visenya enfocó la mirada en el pergamino que garabateaba. Después de transcribir la traducción de las runas antiguas, escribía el significado de los números basados en bestias fantásticas. El animal que representaba el siete fue uno de los misterios más grandes de la historia. Ella simplemente llegó a la conclusión de que los siete infiernos que el fénix cruzaba para regresar a la vida le atribuían la cifra mágica más poderosa.

El escarbato desapareció cuando un chasquido alertó a Visenya. Los asesinos contratados por las Tres Hijas buscaban romper la seguridad de su morada todos los días. Había sido víctima de atentados perpetrados por hombres pesarosos, clérigos barbudos, envenenadores lysenos, mercenarios tyroshis y hombres sin rostro.

Aenar le cubrió la boca cuando saltó de la enredadera que crecía en la pared. Le pareció que sus ojos cambiaban voluntariamente de color cuando la oscuridad se hacía presente.

—Escucharás lo que tengo que decir—espetó—. Toda mi vida pensé que estaba enfermo. Solía encerrarme en una habitación para evitar que otros contemplaran mis episodios de locura. A nadie le interesaba el hijo bastardo de Euron Greyjoy, hasta que un dragón de hielo decidió cambiar el mundo. De pronto, la mujer que adoro revela que mi madre es una sirena y que Ojo de Cuervo confabuló con brujos para ocultarlo. Destruiste en una noche todo lo que creía saber. Tenía derecho a mostrarme sorprendido e incrédulo—entonces cayó de rodillas para apoyar la frente contra su vientre—. Ahora sé que estás embarazada, y te suplico que me perdones. No era mi intención hacerle daño.

—No estoy enfadada por eso—susurró Visy. Le molestaban los continuos manoseos de Daario, pero era capaz de enfrentarlos por sí misma. No necesitaba que un hombre celoso decidiera proteger su honor—. No eres un monstruo, y no debiste sugerir que nuestro bebé lo sería.

—Lo siento—Aenar le besó el vientre con suavidad. La reina temía que su hijo resultara como Maegor el Cruel. Su nombre, la espada de acero valyrio que esgrimía y su habilidad con la magia gritaban a los cuatro vientos que guardaba una enorme similitud con la primera Visenya. La sangre del dragón también albergaba una maldición—. Lamento haber entrado de la manera en que lo hice. Ser Abuelo no permite que me acerque a tu puerta.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Visy advirtió que había librado otra pelea. No le agradaba verlo herido—. No hagas caso de los pervertidos comentarios de Daario.

—Gerris del Manantial—negó Aenar. El escudo del príncipe Quentyn tenía un porte tan confiado que bordeaba la arrogancia. No le resultaba sencillo aceptar el desaire que la Reina Dragón le había hecho pasar a su príncipe—. No sabes todo lo que dijo sobre ti.

—Lo sé—afirmó Visy. La Víbora Roja tomó en sus manos la tarea de averiguar la identidad del padre del bebé que cargaba. Todos sus consejeros lo sabían, pero nadie revelaba nada por amor a su reina. Aunque Daario frecuentaba los lupanares para follarse a las prostitutas que lucían como ella, no hablaba sobre los asuntos personales de Visenya porque temía decepcionarla—. Lo he visto.

Los dornienses brindaron en Lys por la futura esposa de Quentyn entre bromas groseras sobre la inminente noche de bodas. También hablaron de las maravillas que verían, las hazañas que llevarían a cabo, la gloria que alcanzarían. No les agradó saber que la hermosa reina concibió un hijo fuera del matrimonio con un amante desconocido.

Oberyn reunió a los consejeros de Visenya para brindar por el triunfo de la reina. Se negaban a irse por la terquedad que caracterizaba a los dornienses. Al levantar las copas del célebre vino meereense, la Víbora Roja simplemente permitió que Ser Gerris desatara la lengua para insultarla. Aenar fue el primero en saltar para golpearlo.

El príncipe cruzó el Mar Angosto para hacerse con un dragón, no por amor a Visenya. Aunque había llegado a desearla, en su mente perduraban las peticiones de Doran Martell. Aún así, el arrogante caballero pensaba que la reina puta destrozó el corazón de Quentyn como la bruja que era.

—¿Visy? —Aenar alzó la mirada con lentitud. Sus ojos eran piscinas de oro líquido. La traducción de las runas quedó en el olvido—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Visenya asintió con suavidad. No le interesaban los nobles imbéciles que depositaban a sus pies las riquezas de tierras exóticas, solo quería desposar al hombre que amaba. Las protestas surgirían a lo largo de Essos, pero el dragón no se preocupaba por las opiniones de ovejas. Aunque deberían ocultarlo hasta terminar la conquista, no era más que pequeño problema.

—¿Qué haces? —Aenar cargó a la reina en sus brazos, mientras le dirigía la mirada que lograba derretirle el corazón. No pensaba hacerle el amor, esos ojos dorados insinuaban algo mucho más atrevido—. Ser Barristan está de guardia.

—Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía, desde este día hasta el final de mis días.

* * *

Al oeste del Rhoyne, los puertos de Volantis estaban llenos de marineros, libertos y mercaderes, y las tabernas, posadas y burdeles los acogían. En cambio, al este del río no había apenas forasteros de allende los mares.

Volantis estaba atestada de elefantes blancos enanos. A medida que emergían del Muro Negro e ingresaban a los populosos barrios más cercanos al Puente Largo vieron al menos una docena. Los grandes elefantes grises, aquellos gigantes con castillos en el lomo, también abundaban. Enjambres de moscas seguían los carros, por ello los esclavos del estiércol solían tatuarse moscas en las mejillas para denotar su misión.

Los libertos revolotearon alrededor de la Rompedora de Cadenas, lanzando pétalos de rosa y profiriendo alabanzas, cuando arribó a la orilla del Rhoyne. Desde su llegada, el alimento ya no escaseaba para ellos y las cosechas en las colinas crecían más rápido.

El Puente Largo fue construido por orden del triarca Vhalaso como un modo de cruzar el Rhoyne de forma rápida y segura; hasta entonces, los soldados esclavos de Volantis que querían cruzar el río para llegar a la orilla occidental debían enfrentar las fuertes mareas y corrientes cambiantes. Esas mismas mareas y corrientes, unido al caudal del río convirtieron la construcción del puente una empresa épica que llevó más de cuarenta años y una enorme cantidad de oro; el triarca Vhalaso no llegó a ver la obra terminada.

Se decía que era lo bastante sólido para soportar el paso de mil elefantes. Se trataba del puente más largo del mundo conocido y Lomas Pasolargo lo incluyó entre las nueve maravillas creadas por el hombre.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —susurró Arthur. La Guardia Real se aseguraba de formar un perímetro alrededor de la zona abarrotada por libertos.

—Será divertido—asintió Visenya al atarse la cabellera plateada—. Construí una carretera valyria en tres días, puedo replicar el puente.

Visenya saltó sobre el Rhoyne y corrió sobre el agua, congelando la superficie a su paso. El caballero apretó los labios cuando los antiguos esclavos se amontonaron en los parapetos para observar los milagros de la Reina Dragón. Ella simplemente extendía las manos para que el hielo se encargara de darle forma al puente en construcción.

—Los valyrios hacían en siglos lo que ella lo hace en días—comentó Jorah. El espectáculo de luces maravillaba a los niños que deseaban convertirse en magos tan poderosos como Visenya Targaryen—. Aegon tomó los Siete Reinos con tres dragones, ella conquistará Essos con cinco.

—Nueve—corrigió Arthur al sentarse en el muro de piedra. La esclavitud no existía en Braavos, por lo que el titán estaría a salvo. Pentos no correría con la misma suerte. Aunque los magísteres declaraban que la esclavitud no existía en la ciudad, los esclavos abarrotaban las mansiones de los poderosos—. Y ella no sólo tiene dragones.

Al presenciar el tráfico en el Puente Largo, la reina decidió construir otro camino que conectara las orillas del tormentoso río. Pensaba construir un hogar para todas las bestias fantásticas bajo su cuidado, y un puente le serviría como ejercicio previo. Debía pulir sus habilidades antes de darle rienda suelta al proyecto en su mente.

—¿Nueve? —Jorah parecía sorprendido. Daenys desapareció para reunirse con su hermano gemelo, pero Nymeris y Vhalia continuaban revoloteando alrededor de su madre. Si los huevos de Illyrio Mopatis lograban eclosionar, existirían doce dragones en el mundo.

—Visenya sabe muy bien la clase de hombre que fue su abuelo—Arthur cruzó los brazos. Ella liberó a los dragones al tomar la decisión de hacerse con Essos, pero ellos regresaron por voluntad propia—. No es su intención convertirse en la reina de las cenizas.

El caballero recargó la cabeza contra la roca. Kinvara decidió oficiar el matrimonio secreto de la Reina Dragón en el monstruoso Templo del Señor de Luz. Le parecía que la sacerdotisa roja tramaba con la vida de la pareja en las sombras. Había expulsado a Illyrio Mopatis y atemorizado a Hizdahr zo Loraq porque pensaba que Aenar Greyjoy era el único hombre digno de Visenya. No le agradaba el actuar de la sacerdotisa roja.

Los nobles de la Bahía de Dragones deseaban un rey de sangre ghiscaria, los elefantes de Volantis ansiaban unir su antigua sangre con la Casa Targaryen y los ponientis cruzaban el mundo para formar alianzas con la legítima reina, pero todos terminarían siendo despreciados. Si ella no amara a Aenar Greyjoy con todo el corazón, jamás le habría permitido tocarla.

El ejército de la reina debía ascender a cien mil hombres deseosos de luchar por ella. Los Inmaculados se encargaban de adiestrar en el combate a los libertos, mientras que Daario Naharis mediaba un acuerdo con los ejércitos libres que servían a las Tres Hijas. Después de saquear Mantarys, los dothrakis alababan a la Khaleesi como una gran guerrera. Algunos jinetes incluso marchaban a Vaes Dothrak para depositar la cabeza de las siniestras deidades en el Camino de los Dioses.

Arthur debía mantener la boca cerrada hasta hacerse con Pentos. La reina desposó a Aenar Greyjoy en una ceremonia secreta oficiada por Kinvara, y nadie debía saberlo. Las similitudes entre el padre y la hija jamás habían resultado más evidentes.

Rhaegar amó a Lyanna y miles de personas murieron por ello; Daemon Fuegoscuro amó a la primera Daenerys y se alzó en rebelión cuando se la negaron; Aceroamargo y Cuervo de Sangre amaron a Shiera Estrellademar, y los Siete Reinos sangraron; el Príncipe de las Libélulas amaba tanto a Jenny de Piedrasviejas que renunció a la corona, y Poniente pagó la dote de la novia en cadáveres. Los tres hijos del quinto Aegon se habían casado por amor, contraviniendo los deseos de su padre, y puesto que el extravagante monarca también había seguido el dictado de su corazón para elegir reina, les permitió dar rienda suelta a sus caprichos, y los que podrían haber sido amigos leales se convirtieron en enemigos acérrimos. Siguieron traiciones y tumultos, igual que la noche sigue al día, y todo culminó en Refugio Estival con hechicería, fuego y dolor.

—Rhaegar vive en ella—Ser Barristan le dirigió una mirada al barco de Aenar. Le desagradaba el romance porque pensaba que todo terminaría como la Rebelión de Robert. Un nacido del hierro no era consorte adecuado para una reina—. Es evidente que comparten la misma sangre.

—El amor es la muerte del deber… —Arthur recordó las palabras del maestre Aemon. Visenya renegó el casarse con un noble porque no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para gobernar. No permitía que un desconocido se atreviera a tocarla—. Pero una verdadera reina no necesita de un rey.

* * *

Visy recargó la cabeza contra el pecho desnudo de Aenar al disfrutar de su baño compartido. Las suaves caricias que eran depositadas en su vientre le parecían exquisitas. Su cuerpo sensible agradecía el masaje por completo.

Aunque su vientre tardaba en crecer, los síntomas del embarazo decidían torturarla todos los días. La sensibilidad en sus pechos le parecía el padecimiento más molesto; apenas toleraba el roce de la tela contra sus pezones.

Aenar le besó el cuello. Jamás habría imaginado que terminaría desposando al desconocido que Arthur ató con el Lazo de Vhagar en las ruinas de la Antigua Valyria. Todo parecía indicar que el destino los deseaba juntos.

—Es un niño… —Visenya entrelazó las manos con las de su esposo. Pensó en las visiones que contempló en Mantarys. El corazón le dictaba que el apuesto muchacho de ojos color índigo sería su hijo—. Puedo sentirlo.

—Ser Abuelo condena nuestros momentos juntos—Aenar debía escabullirse cuando Ser Barristan montaba guardia fuera de su puerta—. Un malvado nacido del hierro no es digno de una reina.

Barristan Selmy había conocido muchos reyes. Había nacido durante el turbulento reinado de Aegon el Improbable, tan querido por el pueblo; él lo había armado caballero. Su hijo Jaehaerys le había otorgado la capa blanca cuando tenía veintitrés años, después de que matara a Maelys el Monstruoso en la Guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques. Era la misma capa que llevaba cuando, junto al Trono de Hierro, veía cómo la locura consumía a Aerys.

—Si vuelves a repetirlo, te golpearé—Visy le azotó la rodilla. No deseaba oír esas inmundas palabras nunca más. Había desposado al hombre que amaba, y no permitiría que él volviera a subestimarse nunca más—. No deberías pensar en ello. No es importante para mí.

—Al príncipe idiota parece molestarle—Aenar recargó la cabeza en el borde la piscina. Quentyn se trataba de un tonto complaciente, pero su tío no lo era. Visenya prefería trazar un plan secreto con Oberyn Martell que aceptar los cumplidos de su insípido sobrino—. La estúpida rebelión de Balon pesa sobre mis hombros. Todos los señores de Poniente consideran que los nacidos del hierro son bandoleros y violadores del mar.

—No solo eres un nacido del hierro—Visy giró para acariciarle las branquias. Él descendía de una raza mitológica más antigua que los Primeros Hombres. Le parecía que los grandes misterios pervivían en las profundidades del mar—. Respiras bajo el agua y ves en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera yo puedo lograr semejante hazaña.

—Has nadado conmigo—recordó Aenar. La reina escapaba durante las noches para bucear con él, y conjuraba una burbuja de aire alrededor de su nariz para respirar. En el mar, nadaba con la gracia de un delfín y olvidaba todos los problemas que existían en la superficie.

—No es lo mismo—negó Visy. Alzó una mano y flexionó los dedos para manipular el agua en la piscina. Los días que pasó corriendo sobre las olas del Mar Humeante rendían fruto—. Puedo controlarla para darle forma, pero no respiro a través de ella como un tritón.

—Que vergüenza, mi reina—rió Aenar, de forma presumida. El agua tembló cuando estiró los brazos para aliviar los músculos doloridos por el trabajo en el puerto—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Tranquilo—Visenya giró por completo para abrazarlo con dulzura. Las sirenas y los tritones, de vez en cuando, poseían habilidades ligadas al mar. Ella esperaba que, después de arrebatarle el asqueroso brebaje de Euron, él demostrara alguna clase de poder dormido—. Si vuelves a comparte como un idiota, no compartirás mi cama nunca más.

—Todo menos eso—Aenar parecía tan asustado por la idea que Visy decidió burlarse de él. Le deslizó las manos por la espalda para callarla con un abrazo erótico—. ¿Qué haría sin la luna de mi vida?

—Todo lo que sé debí aprenderlo sola. Arthur no podía ayudarme a descifrar los grandes misterios del mundo—sonrió Visenya al acariciarle la mejilla—. Sé que jamás tuviste a nadie contigo, que siempre debiste hacerle frente al mundo. Pero ya no estás solo, mi sol y estrellas. Me tienes a mí, y tienes a nuestro hijo.

* * *

La Reina Dragón rascó la cabeza de un escarbato al contemplar pergaminos de Missandei. Rylona Rhee tocaba el arpa con dulzura. Cuando era esclava en Yunkai actuaba para todas las familias nobles de la ciudad, y en Meereen se había convertido en cabecilla de los libertos yunkios, a los que representaba en las sesiones del consejo. Al emprender camino a Volantis, la arpista decidió seguir los pasos de Visy.

En el horizonte, los mercaderes comenzaban a construir nuevas tiendas en el puente creado por la magia. En un principio, la estructura les provocó desconfianza porque lucía tan frágil como un cristal, pero despejaron las dudas al probar su resistencia con el peso de enormes elefantes de guerra.

Por lo visto, el sistema de pagos que implementó en la Bahía de Dragones daba los mismos frutos en Volantis. Los nobles intentaban timar a los libertos analfabetas, pero sus fiscalizadores ponían término a los fraudes. Cuando lograra hacerse con el continente, el sistema de moneda sufriría un enorme cambio. No era sencillo atribuirle un valor a los marcos ghiscarios para determinar la cantidad de honores que le correspondían a cada suma. Si todo Essos poseyera divisas de la misma acuñación, no deberían romperse el cráneo convirtiendo valores. Necesitaba un Consejero de la Moneda, pero no confiaba en nadie para el puesto.

El tonto de Viserys le prometió el cargo al magíster que los acogió en su mansión, pero terminó muriendo entre sangre y fuego antes de conseguir un ejército. Ella jamás le confiaría las finanzas del reino a un gordo usurero. Illyrio Mopatis tramaba con el destino de la Casa Targaryen en las sombras, y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Soles de oro, lunas de plata y estrellas de cobre—enunció Visenya. Debía trazar el proyecto antes de hacerse con Pentos para evitar los inconvenientes—. Es necesaria una Casa de Moneda para acuñar todas las divisas.

La reina desvió su atención de los pergaminos al notar el entrenamiento que tenía lugar en el patio. A través de la ventana en la torre, era capaz de admirar la danza mortal entre Oberyn Martell y Nakiye. La batalla entre lanzas se reducía a saltos en el aire que terminaban en acrobacias complejas. Todos los libertos que trabajaban en el Palacio de la Triarquía se reunieron para animar el combate entre la Víbora Roja y la Pantera Negra.

Visy rió cuando el príncipe dorniense cayó sobre su trasero, desarmado por completo. La guerrera hyrkoon se aseguró de esquivar el arma de su contrincante con la gracia de una fiera. La lanza de Oberyn siempre era bañada con alguna clase de veneno para otorgarle una ventaja mortal.

—Debes escribirlo en el libro—sonrió Visenya. Nakiye no decepcionaba a la Guardia Real como los hombres de los que le habló Ser Barristan. Aquella inmundicia mancillaba el Libro Blanco.

El Libro Blanco contenía la historia de la Guardia Real. Todos y cada uno de los caballeros que habían servido en ella tenían su página, en la que se detallaba su nombre y sus hazañas para la posteridad. En la esquina superior izquierda de cada página aparecía dibujado el escudo que había lucido cada hermano en el momento en que fue elegido, coloreado con tonos vivos. En la esquina inferior derecha estaba el escudo de la Guardia Real: níveo, sin dibujos, puro. Todos los escudos de la parte superior eran diferentes; todos los escudos de la parte inferior eran iguales. Y entre ellos estaban escritos todos los hitos de la vida y el servicio de cada hombre. Los dibujos de los blasones y las iluminaciones eran obra de los septones que el Gran Septo de Baelor enviaba tres veces al año, pero al Señor Comandante le correspondía la misión de mantener actualizadas las anotaciones.

Arthur le había relatado todas las historias que conocía cuando era pequeña. Le encantaba hablar de caballeros. Sabía que la Guardia Real fue ideada por la primera Visenya. Sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre el Campo de Fuego y la Danza de Dragones. Uno de sus antepasados, el cuarto Aegon, provocó las rebeliones Fuegoscuro al legitimar a sus bastardos en el lecho de muerte. Los caballeros misteriosos solían aparecer en los torneos con yelmos que les ocultaban el rostro y escudos en los que no aparecía blasón alguno, o bien el blasón era desconocido y extraño. A veces eran campeones famosos disfrazados. El Caballero Dragón ganó un torneo haciéndose pasar por un tal Caballero de las Lágrimas para poder nombrar reina del amor y la belleza a su hermana Naerys, quitándole el título a la amante del rey. Y Barristan el Bravo lució en dos ocasiones la armadura de caballero misterioso, la primera cuando solo tenía diez años.

Visenya recordó las hazañas que Arthur llevó a cabo cuando acabó con la Hermandad del Bosque Real. El Caballero Sonriente había sido un demente, una mezcla imposible de caballerosidad y crueldad, pero no conocía la palabra miedo. Hacia el final de la batalla, la espada larga del forajido tenía tantas melladuras que Arthur se había detenido para darle tiempo a coger otra arma. El Caballero Sonriente exigió el mandoble ancestral de la Casa Dayne, y lo obtuvo.

—Majestad—Daario apartó las puertas con un estruendo—. Hemos capturado a tres mercenarios. Debéis escuchar lo que tienen que decir.

—Traedlos.

Visenya los recibió en la majestuosidad de su salón, entre cirios que ardían junto a las columnas de mármol. Se trataban de mercenarios que desertaron de los Hijos del Viento al contemplar a los dragones. Aquellas tres personas eran las únicas que quedaban del grupo de doce que había salido del campamento en la Costa Naranja. Los ejércitos libres marchaban para destruir sus murallas porque el kraken custodiaba la ruta marítima a la Bahía de Dragones.

—¿Qué ha sido de vuestros compañeros? —preguntó la reina.

—Han enfermado—respondió un mercenario—. Las colinas al oeste de Volantis están plagadas de tyroshis que huyen de la epidemia. La colerina sangrienta acabó con tres hombres de cada cuatro, hasta que una turba enloqueció y desertó para regresar a Myr. Pero las Tres Hijas nos echaron como perros. Nos moríamos de hambre. Nos comimos los gatos, las ratas, todo el cuero. Una piel de caballo era un banquete. Hombres y mujeres se reunían en secreto para hacer un sorteo y devorar al que sacara la piedra negra.

—En Volantis estaréis a salvo.

—Están llegando más—le anunció Barristan el Bravo cuando los mercenarios salieron de la estancia—. Estos tres iban a caballo; la mayoría viene a pie.

—¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Visy.

—Cientos. Miles—Daario se encogió de hombros—. Los Hijos del Viento, los Lanzas Largas, los Hombres Galantes, los Manada de Lobos y los Mozos Alegres están en las colinas enfermos, heridos o quemados. No podemos permitir que entren.

Visenya parpadeó cuando el dragón de hielo le concedió sus sentidos. El hedor del campamento era tan espantoso que tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no vomitar. Los mercenarios y los enfermos de las Tres Putas caminaban tambaleantes, en una espantosa procesión que crecía a cada paso. Algunos hablaban en idiomas que no entendía; otros no podían ni hablar.

Miles de ellos seguían junto a la sólida muralla de Volantis: hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, chiquillas y recién nacidos. Muchos estaban enfermos; en su mayoría, famélicos, y todos, condenados a morir.

Niños de vientre hinchado los seguían, demasiado débiles o asustados para mendigar. Hombres esqueléticos de ojos hundidos se acuclillaban en la arena, entre las rocas, para soltar la vida por las tripas en hediondos chorros rojos y marrones. Muchos cagaban donde dormían, ya demasiado débiles para arrastrarse hasta las zanjas. Dos mujeres se peleaban por un hueso chamuscado. Cerca, un chiquillo de unos diez años se comía una rata con una mano, mientras que con la otra esgrimía un palo afilado por si alguien se atrevía a intentar arrebatarle su botín. Había cadáveres sin sepultar por doquier. Visy vio a un hombre tendido en la arena bajo un sudario negro, pero el sudario se disolvió en un millar de moscas. Había mujeres flacas sentadas en el suelo, con bebés moribundos en brazos.

Los soldados de los ejércitos libres pretendieron derrocar a la impostora que liberaba esclavos y que saqueaba ciudades enteras con el apoyo de aulladores dothrakis. Pero acudieron a ella cuando el Alto Consejo de la Triarquía les dio la espalda.

—No permitiré que esas personas mueran—Visenya recuperó sus ojos al trazar un plan. Las pálidas yeguas que montaron los tres mercenarios pastaban en los jardines. La colerina sangrienta diezmaría la población de las Ciudades Libres porque ya había acabado con los ejércitos enemigos.

—No podéis ayudarlos, alteza—Ser Barristan corrió tras la reina—. Debemos separar a los enfermos de los sanos antes de que todos mueran.

—Sólo es necesaria una lágrima—susurró Visy antes de enfrentar a sus consejeros—. Yo soy la reina, y haré lo que las reinas deben hacer. Reinaré.

* * *

 **¿Cómo piensan que debe llamarse el bebé? Los nombres se me están agotando.**

 **Maeljuri:** **¡Muchas gracias! No fue sencillo para él enterarse de semejante verdad. Toda su vida fue aislado por nacer como el bastardo de Euron y jamás se le permitió progresar de ninguna manera, a pesar de todos sus talentos. Creo que es normal que actuara de esa manera porque las sirenas son consideradas leyendas, pero no son bien vistas en todo el mundo. Es inevitable pensar que criaturas desconocidas moran en las profundidades de los catorce mares. Respecto a Visenya, ella no sólo ve el presente: es capaz de ver el futuro y lo que habría pasado de ser diferente el destino. Aseguro que los maestres traman algo.**

 **Mari:** **Escribir batallas es un tedio que decidí evitar cuando fuera posible hacerlo. Te aseguro que los magos sufrieron una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Visenya es gentil, pero se transforma en un monstruo cuando alguien gana su crueldad. ¿Qué visión te pareció confusa? Tengo curiosidad** **. Sip, el pobre Aenar actuó de esa manera porque desconocía el embarazo. Decidió casarse con ella para evitar que naciera como un bastardo. El vientre tardará en crecer, pero finalmente todos lo sabrán. Visenya debe conquistar Lys, Myr, Tyrosh, Pentos, Norvos, Qohor, Lorath Qarth y Naath. Respecto al embarazo, perdí la cuenta, pero creo que tiene más de dos meses. Shiera es de las que entra sin invitación, así que no. Sip, abordé el último tema en este capítulo. Como te alegran mis actualizaciones, a mi me al gran los comentarios. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI:** **Sip, yo también tuve un infarto. Pobre bebé, jamás tendrá una infancia normal con los padres que le tocaron.**

 **Abbynadi:** **Suelo imaginar como sería una reunión entre ellos: la Reina Dragón y el Lobo Blanco. La pobre Daenerys sólo tiene un techo sobre su cabeza por piedad, y cada día hace más méritos para que la echen a la calle. Muchas gracias.**


	12. Storm of Visions

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **Storm of Visions**

* * *

Visenya cayó de rodillas suavemente. Shane observaba la macabra procesión que tenía lugar en la Costa Naranja desde el pedestal en sus aposentos personales. Le dirigió una mirada solemne para comunicarle que comprendía la gravedad de la epidemia.

—No tengo derecho a pedirte nada—tragó la reina—. Sé que esperaban los Primeros Hombres de ti, y detesto pedírtelo yo también. Pero soy madre. No puedo permitir que bebés mueran en el lecho y que los ancianos sean asesinados para disminuir las bocas que alimentar. Muchos de esos hombres intentaron hacerme la guerra, pero acudieron a mí cuando todas las puertas les fueron cerradas. No soy la clase de mujer que disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno. No siento alegría en este momento. De ser necesario tomaré lo que es mío con fuego y sangre, pero primero responderé a la injusticia con justicia.

Shane inclinó la cabeza antes de liberar una solitaria lágrima en el vial que Visy cargaba.

No se atrevía a abrirles las puertas. Les había enviado sanadores, recitadores de hechizos y cirujanos barberos, pero algunos habían caído enfermos también, y sus artes no sirvieron para aminorar el progreso galopante de la enfermedad que había llegado a lomos de la yegua clara. Separar a los sanos de los enfermos también había resultado inútil. Los Segundos Hijos lo habían intentado, y apartaron por la fuerza a los maridos de sus esposas y a los hijos de sus padres, aunque los myrienses llorasen, pataleasen y les tirasen piedras. A los pocos días, los enfermos estaban muertos, y los sanos, enfermos.

Hasta alimentarlos se hacía cada vez más difícil. Les hacía llegar lo que podía, pero cada día eran más, y los elefantes le cerraban las bodegas para impedirle ayudarlos. También costaba cada vez más encontrar hombres que llevaran las provisiones: demasiados de sus enviados habían contraído la colerina. A otros los habían atacado en el camino de vuelta a la ciudad. El día anterior habían volcado una carreta y habían matado a dos de sus soldados, de modo que la reina decidió entregar los alimentos en persona. Todos y cada uno de sus consejeros trataron de disuadirla con argumentos fervorosos, incluso Aenar y Daario olvidaron el rencor entre ellos para suplicarle entrar en razón, pero Visenya se mostró inamovible.

—No les daré la espalda—dijo con testarudez. Si jamás le había afectado la psoriagrís, la colerina sangrienta no mellaría en ella—. Una reina tiene que conocer el sufrimiento de su pueblo.

Sufrimiento era lo único que no les faltaba. Los inmaculados se situaron a su alrededor para impedir que los myrienses y los lysenos se lanzaran sobre las provisiones. En cuanto se detuvieron, los enfermos empezaron a avanzar hacia ellos, cojeando y tambaleándose, cada vez en mayor número. Los aulladores dothrakis les cortaron el paso.

Antes del mediodía había ya una docena de piras. Las columnas de humo negro se alzaban para hollar el despiadado cielo azul. Visy huyó de las hogueras, con la ropa de montar sucia y llena de cenizas, al divisar un montón de cadáveres compuesto por bebés muertos. Había pasado la noche en vela, maldiciendo su debilidad, antes de tomar la decisión de recurrir a Shane.

Un dragón era capaz de derretir la roca, destruir el acero, asesinar a cualquier enemigo y enfrentar las eras como una fuerza inamovible, pero no era capaz de curar a los enfermos ni de alimentar a los hambrientos. Sólo el fénix sería capaz de curar todas las enfermedades del mundo con una lágrima.

Visy apretó el vial contra su corazón al correr hacia los patios del Palacio de la Triarquía. Había cerrado las puertas con el fin de evitar contagios, pero la enfermedad se estaba extendiendo. Había muchos afectados: libertos, mercenarios, volantineses y hasta dothrakis, aunque por el momento no había tocado a ningún inmaculado.

Aelix atrapó el vial con el pico. Debía acabar con la colerina antes de que más bebés sucumbieran a la hambruna. Las piras funerarias le rompieron el corazón porque esperaba un hijo del hombre que amaba.

—Depende de nosotros, de los incomprendidos y de los inadaptados el salvar a esas personas—susurró Visenya—. No nos guardan rencor por ser diferentes, nos aborrecen porque somos mejores que ellos. A veces no existe más remedio que pensar en algo más que en la propia indiferencia. Si eres fuerte, sé también misericordioso, de forma que tus enemigos puedan respetarte y no solo temerte—presionó la frente contra las plumas de Aelix—. Demuéstrales que las bestias fantásticas han regresado al mundo para quedarse.

—¡Visy! —Aenar la estrechó en sus brazos cuando el ave del trueno ascendió al cielo, reuniendo las nubes de tormenta en sus alas. Un torbellino de aire rodeó la ciudad cuando los relámpagos fundieron las lágrimas del fénix con la lluvia que comenzó a caer—. Pensé que cometerías una de las locuras que acostumbras. No arriesgues la vida de nuestro bebé, luna de mi vida.

—Jamás pondría en riesgo su vida—tragó Visenya. La sangre del dragón no evitaba que sufriera las dolencias de hombres comunes, su poder era el responsable de acabar con todas las maldiciones. Si la sangre tuviese algo que ver, la princesa Daenerys, hija de Jaehaerys el Sabio, jamás habría muerto de escalofríos durante la epidemia que azotó los Siete Reinos—. No podía permitir semejante matanza. La crueldad no está en mi naturaleza.

—Lo sé—asintió Aenar. No le importó que los dornienses presenciaran los besos que compartía con el hombre que amaba con todo el corazón. Adoraba empaparse con su aroma y adoraba acariciarle el cabello castaño. Los hombres morenos siempre le habían parecido irresistibles—. A pesar de todo, tienes un corazón gentil que es incapaz de tolerar la crueldad.

La lluvia de Aelix llamó la atención de todos los volantineses cuando los heridos y los quemados comenzaron a sanar.

—Ven conmigo—Visenya sujetó la mano de su esposo para guiarlo hasta el nido de Rhaegon. Daenerys lloró como una niña al comprender que su querido capitán prefería a la radiante reina, que pasaba las noches entre sus piernas. Aunque notó el dolor en los ojos de su tía, no estaba dispuesta a permitir más encubrimientos—. De prisa, o la Guardia Real lo impedirá.

Visy simplemente entrecerró los ojos hacia el misterioso náufrago que su sol y estrellas rescató del mar. El hombre insistía en seguir a Aenar como una sombra, como si fuese un caballero de la Guardia Real. Debía mantenerlo vigilado.

—Sólo tú podrías montar al dragón de hielo sin temblar—Aenar negó con la cabeza—. Vuela, mi amor

El frío nunca le había molestado como a los demás. A menudo se quedaba sola fuera de las ruinas de la Antigua Valyria, después de que su caballero se hubiera marchado en busca de calor, o para cocinar la sopa de verdura caliente que le gustaba.

Le parecía que Rhaegon siempre había formado parte de su vida, una visión atisbada, atravesando velozmente el cielo con sus alas serenas y azules. Los dragones de hielo eran poco comunes, incluso en la Era del Amanecer, y cada vez que se dejaban ver, todos los niños señalaban con el dedo asombrados, mientras los mayores murmuraban y sacudían la cabeza. Cuando los dragones de hielo se acercaban a la tierra era señal de que se avecinaba un invierno largo y gélido.

El dragón de hielo era de un blanco cristalino, ese tono blanco tan intenso y frío que casi es azul. Estaba cubierto de escarcha, de modo que cuando movía la piel, ésta se rompía y crujía como cruje la capa de hielo de la nieve bajo las botas de un hombre, y se caían copos de escarcha.

Sus ojos eran claros, profundos y fríos como una estrella.

Sus alas eran enormes y se parecían a las de un murciélago, teñidas de un pálido azul transparente. Visy podía ver las nubes a través de ellas, y a menudo la bóveda celeste, cuando revoloteaba trazando círculos por los cielos.

Sus dientes eran carámbanos, una hilera triple, lanzas dentadas de tamaño desigual cuyo blanco contrastaba con sus fauces azul oscuro. Cuando el dragón de hielo batía sus alas, soplaban vientos fríos, la nieve se arremolinaba y se movía deprisa, y el mundo parecía encoger y temblar.

Y cuando el dragón de hielo abría su gran boca y espiraba, no era fuego lo que salía de ella, el hedor ardiente y sulfuroso de los dragones menores. Cuando respiraba se formaba hielo. El calor desaparecía. Las lumbres se consumían y se apagaban, castigadas por el frío. Los árboles se helaban hasta sus almas pausadas y secretas, y sus ramas se volvían quebradizas y crujían a causa de su propio peso. Los animales se volvían azules, gemían y se morían, con los ojos saltones y la piel cubierta de escarcha.

El dragón de hielo escupía muerte al mundo; muerte y silencio y frío. Pero a Visy no le daba miedo. Ella era la hija de la magia, y el dragón de hielo era su hijo.

La noche que Euron Greyjoy decidió saquear Valyria, la noche que conoció a su futuro esposo, fue la noche que se montó en él por primera vez.

Ella no tenía arreos ni látigo, como los que usaron los jinetes de la Casa Targaryen. En ocasiones, el batir de las alas amenazaba con sacudirla del lugar al que estaba agarrada, y el viento azotaba su rostro. Pero Visy no tenía miedo.

Sobrevolaron el Puente Largo, donde una multitud de gente salió a verlos pasar. Sobrevolaron el Templo de R'hllor, de piedra fundida, gigantesco y monstruoso. Volaron muy alto en el cielo, tan alto que Visy solo fue capaz de oír los gritos de sorpresa y las aclamaciones de los enfermos que alzaban las manos para agradecerle a la Reina Dragón.

Volaron durante la mayor parte del día, y al final el dragón dio una gran vuelta a toda velocidad y descendió en espiral, planeando con sus rígidas y relucientes alas. La dejó en el campo, donde los antiguos infectados decidieron cargarla.

Fue entonces que Visenya notó que un cometa tan rojo como la sangre que surcaba los cielos.

* * *

La cola del cometa rasgaba el amanecer; era una brecha roja que sangraba como una herida en el cielo rosado y violáceo. Los dothrakis llamaban al cometa estrella sangrante. Los ancianos murmuraban que era un mal presagio, pero Visenya Targaryen lo había visto por primera vez cuando acabó con la epidemia de colerina sangrienta, el día en que las lágrimas del fénix cayeron del cielo con la ayuda del ave del trueno.

Era reacia a creer en profecías; no le agradaba pensar que su vida había sido escrita en una roca millones de años antes de su nacimiento. La última vez que presenció el vuelo de una estrella sangrante tenía nueve años, y se levantaba del Mar Humeante con cuatro dragones recién nacidos aferrados a su cuerpo. Le habían advertido que las estrellas sangrarían cuando el mundo se deshiciera de sus cadenas, pero no creía haber liberado al mundo con una lluvia que azotó todas las Ciudades Libres.

La sacerdotisa roja no se la había ganado en cuerpo y alma, no la había hecho apartarse de los dioses de los Siete Reinos, tanto de los nuevos como de los antiguos, para adorar al que llamaban Señor de Luz porque jamás creyó en dioses de ningún tipo. Los dioses jamás le ofrecieron consuelo ni la protegieron de los violadores, ella misma forjó su destino con magia y determinación.

—No es necesario que ataquéis las Ciudades Libres, el pueblo clama vuestro nombre desde Braavos hasta Lys, desde Pentos a Qohor—Kinvara tomó un pulcro sorbo de vino—. Mirad por las ventanas, mi reina. Ahí está la señal que aguardabais, grabada en el cielo. Es roja, del rojo de las llamas, roja como el corazón ardiente del dios verdadero. Es su estandarte, y también el vuestro. Surca los cielos como el aliento llameante de un dragón. Sois la Reina Dragón. Significa que ha llegado vuestro momento, alteza. Significa que debéis forjar un trono como lo hizo en su momento Aegon el Conquistador. Solo debéis dar la orden y abrazar el poder del Señor de Luz.

—El Señor de Luz susurra en vuestro oído muchas cosas—dijo Visenya. Debía cabalgar para hacerse con Myr, pero la carretera valyria en esa dirección únicamente llegaba a las ruinas de Sar Mell. Aerion fundió la roca que le permitió crear el Camino de la Reina, pero no podría acabar con tantas montañas él sólo. Nymeris y Vhalia no eran más que polluelos, incapaces de sostener una llama por largo tiempo, y no podía contar con Daenys. Velaerys, Duncan, Lucerys y Jhae escogieron vivir lejos de ella. Le parecía doloroso, pero inevitable—. Aegon tomó los Siete Reinos con fuego y sangre, y reunió las espadas de sus enemigos conquistados para forjar el Trono de Hierro. Mis enemigos rindieron las armas porque salvé sus vidas cuando todas las puertas les fueron cerradas.

—Habéis conquistado sus corazones—afirmó Kinvara de Asshai, hechicera, portadora de sombras y Suma Sacerdotisa de R'hllor, el Señor de Luz, el Corazón de Fuego, el Dios de la Llama y la Sombra. Visy no podía permitir que el fanatismo religioso se extendiera más allá de todo control—. Es hora de tomar lo que os pertenece.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, sus enemigos desaparecieron como moscas cuando comprendieron la magnitud de su poder. El camino a Myr estaba cada vez más concurrido, todo el tráfico circulaba de este a oeste, y todos marchaban para servir a la Reina Dragón.

Al principio, los mercenarios myrienses y los aulladores de Khal Moro pensaron que la exigua cantidad de soldados que arribó a la ciudad no sería rival para sus hombres, pero todos ellos terminaron suplicando por su vida a los pies de la Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Estrellas.

Las hombres marchaban con cansancio, sus ropajes estaban sucios y raídos, y las espadas, las picas y las hachas que llevaban los soldados estaban melladas y a menudo manchadas. Algunos habían perdido sus armas; avanzaban cojeando a tientas, con las manos vacías. Y las filas de heridos que seguían a las columnas con frecuencia eran más largas que las propias columnas. Visy estaba en la hierba al borde del camino observando cómo pasaban. Vio a un hombre sin ojos que caminaba apoyado en otro con una sola pierna. Vio a hombres sin piernas, sin brazos, o sin ambas cosas. Vio a un hombre con la cabeza abierta por un hacha y a muchos hombres cubiertos de sangre coagulada y mugre, hombres que gemían en voz baja mientras andaban.

Pero sobre todo Visy vio a los hombres quemados. Había docenas de ellos en cada columna que pasaba, hombres con la piel negra y chamuscado cayéndose a tiras, que habían perdido un brazo o una pierna o la mitad de la cara por culpa del aliento caliente de Aerion.

Les ofreció la opción de rendirse, pero decidieron pelear como los necios que eran, después de enviarle la cabeza cercenada de su emisario. La testarudez de los jinetes que yacían calcinados en las Tierras de la Discordia únicamente provocó que Visenya le añadiera más broches y trenzas a su peinado.

Las Tres Hijas rodeaban el vasto y fértil talón de Essos, el promontorio que separaba el Mar del Verano del Mar Angosto, y que en otros tiempos formó parte del puente de tierra que unió dicho continente con Poniente. La ciudad fortificada de Tyrosh ocupaba el más septentrional y oriental de los Peldaños de Piedra, la cadena de islas que permaneció tras caer el Brazo de Dorne al mar. Myr se elevaba sobre el continente, en el lugar donde un antiguo camino del dragón llegaba a las plácidas aguas del gran golfo conocido como Mar de Myrth. Lys quedaba al sur, en un pequeño archipiélago de islas ubicado en Mar del Verano.

En historia, cultura, costumbres, idioma y religión las tres ciudades poseían más en común que con cualquiera otra de las Ciudades Libres. Eran ciudades mercantiles, protegidas por altas murallas y por mercenarios, más dominadas por la riqueza que por la cuna y donde el comercio se consideraba una profesión más honrosa que la de las armas. Lys y Myr solían ser gobernadas por cónclaves de magísteres elegidos entre los hombres más ricos y nobles de la ciudad. Tyrosh era dirigida por un arconte, al que se eligía entre los miembros de un cónclave similar. Las tres eran ciudades de esclavos, en que los siervos aventajaban a los ciudadanos libres en proporción de tres a uno. Todas eran puertos, y el mar salado representaba su savia vital. Como Valyria, su madre, las tres hijas carecían de una fe establecida. En sus calles se entremezclaban templos y santuarios dedicados a muchos y distintos dioses.

Visenya ordenó el asesinato de los magísteres que prestaron servicios a la Triarquía, y el pueblo obedeció gustoso las peticiones de su nueva reina. Los magísteres perpetraron una matanza de infectados con colerina sangrienta: asesinaron bebés, acabaron con ancianos y despreciaron a los mercenarios que ellos mismos contrataron para defender los muros de su ciudad. Todos los desposeídos que corrieron a la Reina Dragón regresaron para colgarlos en las plazas. Los cadáveres mutilados apestaron durante días, hasta que los perros hambrientos que perseguían a su khalasar decidieron darse un festín con ellos.

Sus enemigos disminuían considerablemente, pero aún conservaba en su mente a Norvos y a Qohor. Cuando acabara con Essos, enviaría tropas a Naath para destruir a los piratas y a los corsarios que secuestraban niños para venderlos en los mercados de Qarth. Le debía a Missandei la protección de aquel pacifico pueblo rodeado de mariposas.

—Decidme—inquirió Visy al dirigirse a los campos ennegrecidos. Los magísteres construyeron un monstruoso escorpión que disparó gigantescos proyectiles al cielo sin cesar. Rhaegon recibió los disparos, todos y cada uno de ellos, sin sufrir daño alguno. Aerion, por otro lado, recibió una flecha en el ala derecha—. Si mis… abuelos… hubiesen sido libres para hacer lo que les dictaba el corazón, ¿con quiénes se habrían casado?

Ser Abuelo inclinó la cabeza. Adoraba a su joven reina con todo el corazón, pero sancionaba la relación que mantenía con Aenar Greyjoy. A lo largo de su vida sirvió a tres reyes indignos: uno débil, uno loco y uno borracho, hasta que el mocoso cruel que ocupaba el Trono de Hierro decidió arrebatarle la capa blanca. Una reina le demostró, en el ocaso de sus años, que valía la pena luchar por una causa noble antes de morir.

—La reina Rhaella siempre fue consciente de sus obligaciones—comenzó Ser Barristan. Era obvio que lo pasaba mal, como si cada palabra fuese una piedra que debía tragarse—. Aunque, en cierta ocasión, se enamoró de un joven caballero de las Tierras de la Tormenta que portó su prenda en un torneo y la nombró reina del amor y la belleza. No duró mucho.

—¿Qué pasó con el caballero?

—Dejó la lanza el día en que la reina se casó con vuestro abuelo. Después se volvió muy piadoso, y se le oyó decir que solo la Doncella podía reemplazar a la reina Rhaella en su corazón. Su romance era imposible, por supuesto. Un caballero hacendado no es consorte digno de una princesa de sangre real.

—¿Y el Rey Loco? —Visy alzó una ceja. Cargaba en sus manos el ungüento medicinal creado con las lágrimas de Shane para curar el ala de Aerion—. Arthur dijo que Tywin Lannister siempre le guardó rencor por manosear a su esposa.

—Cuando ella se casó con Tywin, vuestro abuelo bebió demasiado vino durante la boda y lo oyeron decir cuánto lamentaba que hubiesen abolido el derecho de pernada. Una broma de borrachos, nada más, pero Tywin Lannister no es de los que olvidan unas palabras semejantes, ni las libertades que se tomó vuestro abuelo durante el encamamiento.

—Es evidente que Aenar no os agrada—señaló Visy. Su esposo debió navegar a Lys para romper el bloqueo marítimo en los Peldaños de Piedra. Los magísteres acudieron al Banco de Hierro, y a los Siete Reinos, para financiar la construcción de una flota en Tyrosh. Los Lannister ansiaban verla derrotada antes de que posara sus ojos en el Trono de Hierro. A duras penas solventaban los gastos del reino con el oro que les quedaba, pero preferían utilizarlo para financiar a sus enemigos secretamente—. Él no sólo es el padre de mi hijo, es mi esposo. Haríais bien en tratarlo con respeto.

Las visiones no siempre eran claras, la mayoría de las veces estaban plagadas de simbolismos y acertijos, pero sabía lo suficiente para descifrarlas todas. El león de la roca que perdió su melena de oro auguraba que las minas de los Lannister fueron vaciadas por completo. Sobrevivían con las reservas en sus bodegas, y con las monedas que los señores menores les entregaban como impuesto. Cuando ya no pudieran ocultar semejante bancarrota, todos perderían el respeto hacia los supuestos leones de occidente, y los Tyrell surgirían como la familia más rica en todo Poniente.

Visenya financiaba nuevos uniformes para los Inmaculados y pagaba el sueldo de todos los libertos bajo su mano por medio de la alquimia. Los brujos que moraban en Asshai de la Sombra costeaban los productos que llegaban en las caravanas mercantes al convertir materiales comunes en oro puro, y ella decidió emularlos por sugerencia de Kinvara. No era una experta en el arte porque comenzaba a practicarlo, pero era competente en ello. Pensaba reconstruir las ciudades destruidas por los dothrakis durante el Siglo de Sangre, y necesitaría todas las riquezas disponibles para llevar a cabo semejante tarea.

No cruzaría el Mar Angosto para enfrentar a los Lannister en el campo de batalla, acabaría con ellos de una manera mucho más satisfactoria. Cobraría venganza por la muerte de Aegon y Rhaenys, por las conspiraciones en su contra y por todos los intentos de asesinato que había sufrido.

* * *

Aunque divisaba un reino verde a través de la ventana, no era el verde intenso del verano. Se notaba la presencia del otoño; el invierno no tardaría en llegar. La hierba era más clara de lo que recordaba, de un verde apagado y enfermizo a punto de amarillear; después, se pondría pardusca. La vegetación estaba muriendo.

El cometa le iluminaba el camino, y caminaba con pasos seguros a través de los corredores. Los olores le llenaban la cabeza, vívidos y embriagadores: el hedor verde y fangoso de las charcas calientes, el perfume intenso de la tierra abonada.

La corona de Robb Stark estaba recién salida de la forja, y le pareció que era un gran peso sobre su cabeza. La antigua corona de los Reyes del Invierno se había perdido hacía ya tres siglos, cuando Torrhen Stark se arrodilló en gesto de sumisión ante Aegon el Conquistador. Nadie sabía qué había hecho Aegon con ella, pero el herrero de Lord Hoster Tully era un buen artesano, y la corona de Robb se asemejaba mucho al aspecto que, según las leyendas, tenía la que había ceñido las frentes de los antiguos Stark: un aro abierto de cobre batido, con incisiones en forma de las runas de los primeros hombres, y por encima, nueve púas de hierro negro labradas en forma de espadas. Nada de oro, plata ni piedras preciosas; los metales del invierno eran el bronce y el hierro, oscuros y fuertes para combatir el frío.

Cuando los guardias llevaron al cautivo a su presencia, Robb pidió su espada. El escudero se la ofreció con el puño por delante, y el supuesto rey la desenvainó y se la puso cruzada sobre las rodillas, a modo de amenaza evidente para todos.

Pero lo que ponía nervioso a los presentes no era la espada, sino la fiera. Un lobo huargo más grande que ningún otro cánido, esbelto, color humo oscuro, con ojos que eran como oro fundido trotó para lamer la palma de Visenya. La enorme criatura percibía su presencia, aunque era incapaz de verla.

—En primer lugar, la reina deberá liberar a mis hermanas y proporcionarles un medio de transporte por mar desde Desembarco del Rey hasta Puerto Blanco. Quede claro que el compromiso entre Sansa y Joffrey Baratheon se cancela. Cuando mi castellano me haga saber que mis hermanas han vuelto sanas y salvas a Invernalia, liberaré a los primos de la reina, al escudero Willem Lannister y a tu hermano Tion Frey, y les proporcionaré escolta hasta Roca Casterly o hasta el lugar que ella indique.

—Es un estúpido—Visenya masajeó el puente de su nariz con exasperación. Los Lannister jamás liberarían a las hermanas de Robb Stark para traer de regreso a miembros secundarios de su familia—. Sólo es un niño jugando a la guerra.

—En segundo lugar, nos serán devueltos los huesos de mi padre, para que descanse en paz junto a sus hermanos en las criptas de Invernalia, tal como él habría deseado. También nos serán devueltos los restos de los hombres de su guardia que murieron a su servicio en Desembarco del Rey. En tercer lugar, Hielo, el mandoble de mi padre, me será devuelto aquí, en Aguasdulces. En cuarto lugar, la reina le ordenará a su padre, Lord Tywin, que libere a mis caballeros y señores vasallos que fueron hechos prisioneros durante la batalla del Forca Verde en el Tridente. Una vez lo haga, yo liberaré a los prisioneros que tomamos en el Bosque Susurrante y en la Batalla de los Campamentos, con excepción de Jaime Lannister, que permanecerá como rehén para garantizar el buen comportamiento de su padre.

—Debe ser el primo de mi sol y estrellas—susurró Visy al sentarse en las escalinatas junto a Robb Stark. Estudió la sonrisa astuta de Theon Greyjoy, sin saber qué deducir de ella. Aquel joven tenía una expresión extraña, como si supiera un chiste que solo él entendiera—. Parece ser que tenemos algo más en común: nuestros primos son idiotas.

—Y por último, el rey Joffrey y la reina regente renunciarán a todo derecho sobre el Norte. Desde este momento y hasta el fin de los tiempos, no somos parte de su reino, sino un reino libre e independiente, como antaño. Nuestros dominios comprenderán todas las tierras de los Stark al norte del Cuello, y las tierras regadas por el río Tridente y sus afluentes, delimitadas por el Colmillo Dorado al oeste y por las Montañas de la Luna al este. El maestre Vyman ha dibujado un mapa en el que están marcadas las fronteras que exigimos. Se te entregará una copia para la reina. Lord Tywin deberá retirarse al otro lado de estas fronteras y detener de inmediato sus actividades de saqueo, incendio y pillaje. La reina regente y su hijo no podrán recaudar impuestos ni solicitar servicios de mi pueblo, y liberarán a mis señores y caballeros de cualquier juramento de lealtad, deuda, promesa u obligación con el Trono de Hierro y las casas Baratheon y Lannister. Además, como prenda de paz, los Lannister entregarán a diez rehenes de alta cuna, que se designarán de mutuo acuerdo. Los trataré como huéspedes de honor, tal como corresponde a su condición. Mientras se respete lo establecido en este pacto, liberaré cada año a dos rehenes y los devolveré sanos y salvos a sus familias. Estas son las condiciones. Si la reina se aviene a ellas, habrá paz. De lo contrario le daré otro Bosque Susurrante.

Robb Stark silvó para llamar a Viento Gris, pero el lobo permaneció junto a la Reina Dragón. Comprendió que los Stark perderían la guerra porque el hombre que los guiaba carecía de carácter. El idiota pensaba que Tywin Lannister, el asesino de niñas pequeñas, el verdugo de bebés y el destructor de casas nobles aceptaría de buena gana la secesión del Norte. La vida de sus sobrinos debía parecerle un sacrificio necesario para originar una dinastía que durara mil años.

Visenya apretó los labios al comprender que Robb Stark jamás le envió la misiva que prometía entregarle el Trono de Hierro. Alguien falsificó el sello de la Casa Stark para hacerle creer que los grandes señores de Poniente apoyarían su reclamo, cuando desembarcara con un poderoso ejército. Un grupo de conspiradores la deseaba en los Siete Reinos.

—No saben con quién están tratando…

* * *

Los señores de los dragones de la Antigua Valyria controlaban a sus monturas con hechizos de atadura y cuernos mágicos; Visenya no había tenido que recurrir a semejantes artes.

Los recuerdos la acompañaban: las nubes vistas desde arriba; caballos del tamaño de hormigas que galopaban por la hierba; una luna de plata tan cercana que casi podía tocarla; ríos resplandecientes y azules que espejeaban al sol.

A lomos de Rhaegon se sentía plena. En lo alto del cielo, los pesares del mundo no llegaban hasta ella. Las niñas podían permitirse pasar la vida jugando, pero ella era una mujer, una reina y una esposa, con millares de hijos que la necesitaban. Rhaegon descendió y ella debió hacer lo mismo: tenía que ponerse la corona para caminar al puerto de Myr, para recibir a la flota de su amado esposo.

Ser Jorah estaba a su lado, su viejo oso gruñón. Tenía a Irri, a Jhiqui y a Seik para atender sus antojos; a Ser Abuelo, a la Pantera Negra y a la Espada del Amanecer para cuidar de su bebé. Pero necesitaba que su sol y estrellas la abrazara por las noches, y que besara su vientre para demostrarle que amaba al hijo que crecía en su interior.

Visy cruzó los dedos sobre el bultito en su abdomen al pensar en la primera parada de su esposo.

Lys, la más hermosa de las Ciudades Libres, gozaba tal vez del clima más salubre de todo el mundo conocido. Bañada por brisas regaladas, calentada por el sol y situada en una isla fértil donde proliferaban las palmeras y los árboles frutales, y que circundaban aguas de un azul verdoso, abundantes en peces, Lys fue fundada como lugar de retiro por los señores dragón de la Antigua Valyria, un paraíso en donde reponerse con vinos exquisitos, dulces doncellas y suaves músicas antes de regresar a los fuegos del Feudo Franco. A pesar de la Maldición, Lys seguía siendo una fiesta para los sentidos, y un bálsamo para el alma. Sus casas de mancebía eran famosas en el mundo entero, y se decía que sus puestas de sol no tenían comparación. Las lysenas eran hermosas, pues más que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo conocido conservaban ahí la fuerza de los antiguos linajes valyrios.

Incluso el pueblo llano poseía tez clara, cabello plateado y ojos violetas como los señores dragón de antaño. Hasta los reyes y príncipes Targaryen de otros tiempos recurrían a Lys en ocasiones en busca de esposas y de amantes, no menos por su hermosura que por su sangre.

Visy, en el fondo de su corazón, temía que cierto capitán hubiese encontrado una tentación en las calles de Lys. Le habían arrebatado todo al nacer, y no podía evitar pensar que atentarían para quitarle todo lo que había construido. Había encontrado un hombre que amaba a la mujer, no a la reina, y temía perderlo porque le rompería el corazón.

Sabía que a Ser Abuelo no le caía en gracia Aenar ni confiaba en él. Aun así, su respuesta no habría podido ser más galante cuando Visenya mencionó la belleza de las lysenas.

—No hay mujer más bella que vuestra alteza. Habría que ser ciego para no verlo.

Aenar besó sus nudillos al descender del barco con el náufrago que había logrado convertirse en su mano derecha. Aunque deseaba saltar sobre él, debían mantener las apariencias hasta terminar con la conquista de las Ciudades Libres.

—Tyrosh os pertenece, mi reina—Visy tragó saliva. Cuando hincó una rodilla en tierra ante ella, se le desbocó el corazón. Tenía el cabello salpicado de sangre reseca, y un corte profundo en el antebrazo. Llevaba la manga izquierda ensangrentada casi hasta el codo.

—Estáis herido—dijo sobresaltada.

Tomó la mano de Aenar al encaminarse a sus aposentos personales en el edificio principal, con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo. El bebé pateó durante el trayecto para manifestarle la preocupación que sentía.

La Guardia Real realizó una reverencia al permitirles un poco de privacidad. En la terraza soplaba una brisa fresca, y Aenar suspiró de placer al entrar en el agua caliente. Mientras lo bañaba, le lavó los pies, le frotó la espalda y le cepilló el cabello castaño con dulzura. Después le aplicó el ungüento de Shane en el antebrazo para aliviarle el dolor. , y lo vistió de nuevo con ropa fresca.

—No es nada—Aenar le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarla, y la besó. El cabello le olía a aceites aromáticos, y su boca era tierna y dulce—. Un ballestero intentó clavarme una saeta en el ojo, pero fui más rápido que la flecha. Deseaba regresar con mi reina para regocijarme en el calor de su lecho.

—Está pateando—tragó Visy al percibir los golpecitos que eran depositados en su vientre. Desde que su hijo alcanzó la madurez necesaria, pateaba cuando pensaba en el porvenir de su padre. La visión que presenció en Mantarys continuaba provocándole incertidumbre; la sirena se dirigió al infante como si fuese un príncipe—. Aemon sabe que su padre ha regresado.

—¿Aemon? —Aenar giró para rodearle la cintura con las manos. En aquellos ojos cambiantes, el risueño bebé que gorgoteó en los brazos de su madre aún pervivía—. Tenía entendido que pensabas nombrarlo en honor al anciano que te crio.

—Arthur dijo que su nombre no es apto para un príncipe de la sangre del dragón—se lamentó Visenya. La Espada del Amanecer argumentó en contra de su decisión a penas fue captada por sus oídos. El rey que pasó gran parte de su vida con un caballero, Aegon el Improbable, nombró a su hijo mayor en honor a Ser Duncan. Todos ellos terminaron muriendo en Refugio Estival, entre fuego y hechicería, después de que el Príncipe de las Libélulas abdicara al trono. Arthur no deseaba que su hijo repitiera la historia de Duncan Targaryen—. El Caballero Dragón fue un gran guerrero, y empuñó a Hermana Oscura como yo. Cumplió con su deber hasta el final, por más doloroso que fuera.

—Aemon será—aceptó Aenar con una sonrisa. Visy le frotó los hombros doloridos con ternura al pensar en sus protectores. No creía que al honorable Caballero Dragón le hubiese agradado su Guardia Real. El oso gruñón frecuentaba casas de mancebía para follarse a prostitutas con el cabello plateado, y Ser Abuelo decidió proteger la espalda del hombre que asesinó al querido príncipe Rhaegar con un martillazo—. ¿Cómo sabes que es un niño?

—Lo sé—tragó Visenya. Los votos de la Guardia Real siempre le parecieron estúpidos. No necesitaban renunciar a todo lo demás para protegerle la espalda, y no lo permitiría. Eran seres humanos que tenían las mismas necesidades que ella—. Y sé que lucirá como tú.

—Las mujeres caerán rendidas a sus pies, sobretodo las reinas—Aenar recargó la cabeza en el regazo de Visy, que permanecía sentada en el borde de la piscina para trenzarle el cabello—. _Sólo quería llegar contigo, luna de mi vida. No me importó asesinar a cien hombres para lograrlo._

— _Sólo quería tenerte de regreso, mi sol y estrellas_ —aceptó Visenya, también en dothraki. Después de parecer un idiota en las reuniones del Consejo, decidió pedirle a su pequeña escriba que le enseñara el idioma de los señores de los caballos. Le gustaba practicar con ella en privado—. _Y creo que es más bien al revés. No soy yo quién besa el suelo bajo tus pies._

— _Las mujeres solían caer rendidas en mis brazos_ —sonrió Aenar, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho desnudo. La reina entrecerró los ojos. Aunque no era celosa por naturaleza, a ninguna mujer le agradaba oír sobre los pasados amoríos de su esposo—. _Ahora solo quiero a una._

Visenya lo regañó cuando fue arrojada a la piscina caliente, para que él pudiera aprovecharse de su sensible cuerpo.

* * *

Sobre las serenas aguas azules se difundían el toque lento y rítmico de los tambores y el chapoteo suave de los cascos que rompían las olas. Mientras estaba de pie en el castillo de proa contemplando cómo sus dragones se perseguían mutuamente por el cielo azul sin una nube, Visenya Targaryen se sentía más feliz que nunca.

Sus dothrakis llamaban al mar agua envenenada, porque desconfiaban de todo líquido que sus caballos no pudieran beber. El día en que las naves levaron anclas en Myr, cualquiera habría dicho que ponían proa al infierno y no a Pentos. Los jinetes miraban la línea de la costa, cada vez más lejana, con los ojos muy abiertos, decididos a no mostrar miedo en presencia de los demás, mientras sus doncellas, Irri y Jhiqui, se agarraban con desesperación a los pasamanos y vomitaban por la borda a cada leve oscilación. El resto del poderoso khalasar de Visy permanecía bajo cubierta, prefiriendo la compañía de sus nerviosas cabalgaduras al horripilante mundo sin tierra en torno a las naves. Cuando una galerna repentina los sacudió a los tres días de viaje, ella los oyó por las escotillas; los caballos relinchaban y daban coces, y los jinetes rezaban con voces trémulas en la oscuridad.

No había galerna que pudiera asustar a Visy. Portadora de Tormentas la llamaban, porque lo único que le quedaba al nacer eran las tempestades que auguraban su presencia. Sabía que las tormentas azotaban el Mar Angosto con frecuencia, aunque nunca las había visto con sus propios ojos. Amaba el mar. Le gustaban el olor penetrante y salado del aire y la inmensidad del horizonte infinito, limitado solo por la bóveda de cielo azul que lo cubría. Le parecía obvio, en cierto sentido, que hubiera terminado enamorándose de un hombre que descendía de los mares.

La tripulación, que al principio había sentido tanto miedo como curiosidad, comenzó a mostrar un extraño y enconado orgullo por las bestias fantásticas que dormitaban bajo cubierta. A todos ellos, desde el célebre capitán Greyjoy hasta el pinche de cocina, les encantaba ver las maravillas que podían llevar a cabo. Aenar ni siquiera vaticinaba que el kraken que derrotó a la flota de los Triarcas de Volantis y a las naves de los qarthienses en el Golfo de las Penas, emergió de las profundidades porque él se hallaba en problemas.

Más atrevida que Vhalia, la dragona amatista había sido la primera en probar las alas encima del agua, la primera en volar de una nave a otra, la primera en perderse dentro de una nube pasajera y la primera en matar. Los peces voladores, en cuanto rompían la superficie del agua, se veían envueltos en una llamarada, atrapados y engullidos.

—En los Siete Reinos se cuentan historias sobre dragones tan grandes que eran capaces de sacar un kraken del mar—mencionó Ser Barristan cuando Rhaegon proyectó un arcoíris sobre la flota—. Balerion, el Terror Negro, tenía doscientos años cuando murió, durante el reinado de Jaehaerys el Conciliador. Era tan grande que podía tragarse un uro entero.

—Y Rhaegon podría tragarse a Balerion—Visy sabía perfectamente que los dragones de la Antigua Valyria no alcanzaban ni la mitad del tamaño que ostentaban sus gélidos pares—. El Pozo Dragón fue el principio del fin para mi familia. Eran magníficos, provocaban admiración y temor a todos los que llegaban a contemplarlos. Y los encerraron en una jaula. Cuando los obligaron a menguar, mis antepasados menguaron también. No eran especiales sin ellos. Eran iguales que todos los demás—acarició la cabeza de Vhalia—. Un dragón no es un esclavo: no están hechos para vivir encerrados.

—Las ruinas del Pozo Dragón permanecen en la colina de Rhaenys. Era un edificio cavernoso, con puertas de hierro tan anchas que treinta caballeros podían entrar por ellas a la vez, hombro con hombro—Ser Barristan retrocedió cuando Aerion emergió del agua con un cachalote en las fauces—. Serví en los días en que el rey Aerys ocupaba el Trono de Hierro y caminaba bajo las calaveras de dragones que colgaban de las paredes del salón del trono. Como el rey no podía tener un dragón, le ordenaba a sus piromantes que fabricaran cientos de ánforas con fuego valyrio.

—Arthur me habló de esas calaveras. El Usurpador las retiró y las ocultó. No podía resistir que lo mirasen cuando se sentaba en su trono robado—Visenya pensó en la sala que albergaba el Trono de Hierro, en los tapices con escenas de cacerías que colgaban de las paredes—. Dijisteis que Rhaegar estaría orgulloso de mí. No creo que mis acciones lo hubiesen enorgullecido. Arthur fue su mejor amigo, y piensa que él hubiera intentado casarme con Aegon.

—Se decía que ningún hombre llegó nunca a conocer a fondo al príncipe Rhaegar. Myles Mooton era el escudero del príncipe Rhaegar, y lo sustituyó Richard Lonmouth. Cuando se ganaron sus espuelas, el propio príncipe los armó caballeros, y ellos siguieron siendo sus compañeros más allegados. También el joven Lord Connington compartía el aprecio del príncipe—Visenya frunció el ceño. Arthur, con bastante burla, solía decirle que Rhaegar conquistó el corazón de Jon Connington en más de un sentido—. Cuando era muy joven, el príncipe de Rocadragón era un gran aficionado a los libros. Comenzó a leer tan temprano que la gente decía que la reina Rhaella debió de devorar algunos libros y una vela cuando tenía a su hijo en las entrañas. A Rhaegar no le interesaban los juegos de los demás niños. Los maestres estaban sobrecogidos por su talento, pero los caballeros de su padre bromeaban con amargura, diciendo que Baelor el Santo había renacido. Hasta un día en que el príncipe Rhaegar encontró en sus pergaminos algo que lo hizo cambiar. Nadie sabe qué pudo ser; solo, que el niño apareció repentinamente una mañana en el patio cuando los caballeros vestían sus armaduras de acero. Dijo que necesitaría armadura y espada porque debía ser un guerrero.

—La profecía del Príncipe Prometido, creo que fue lo que encontró en sus pergaminos. Rhaegar solía pensar que su destino era convertirse en el héroe que traería de regreso el amanecer—Visenya gimió cuando el bebé le propinó una patada bastante fuerte. Ser Abuelo corrió en su auxilio de inmediato—. Aemon está pateando.

—Necesitáis protección, alteza.

Era cierto que necesitaba protección. El Usurpador, en el Trono de Hierro, había ofrecido tierras y un señorío al hombre que la matara. Ya se había llevado a cabo un intento, con un asesino de los Hombres sin Rostro. Mientras más se aproximaba a Poniente, más deseaban verla muerta. En Volantis, habían mandado en pos de ella a un hombre pesaroso, para vengar a los magos que ella había condenado en Mantarys. Los hechiceros no olvidaban nunca una ofensa, decían, y los Hombres Pesarosos nunca fallaban al matar. Los khals dothrakis estarían en su contra. Los aulladores de Khal Moro desertaron a su favor cuando Visenya sostuvo la cabeza del idiota como un trofeo. En aquel entonces, su vientre no era lo suficientemente grande para impedirle asesinar a un hombre. Visenya ya no podría luchar con khals dothrakis o lidiar con asesinos ella misma, su seguridad dependería de la Guardia Real hasta dar a luz.

Más tarde, aquella noche, mientras la Estrella de Sangre continuaba avanzando en la oscuridad, Aenar le acarició el bultito en el abdomen. Una pared del camarote estaba forrada de estanterías y cubos llenos de pergaminos antiguos. En otra había estantes de ungüentos, hierbas y pócimas. Debía cargar sus implementos mágicos cada vez que viajaba.

—Me parece que una reina que no confía en nadie es tan tonta como una reina que confía en todo el mundo—suspiró el nacido del hierro cuando oyó su impresión respecto del misterioso náufrago que lo asistía—. Halios me ha demostrado su lealtad en múltiples oportunidades, luna de mi vida. Sé que puedo confiar en él, lo siento en lo más profundo.

—Me parece que oculta más de lo que aparenta—Visenya sabía que Halios Geron albergaba buenas intenciones, pero le desagrada la actitud tan misteriosa que demostraba—. Se refiere a ti como un rey.

—Sabe que eres mi esposa y que estás embarazada. No es difícil intuirlo—Aenar le rodeó el abdomen con los brazos. Ella abandonó el grimorio que garabateaba para girar en sus piernas. Intentaba enseñarle como manipular el agua—. No me agrada ese título absurdo, le pedí que se abstuviera de llamarme así, pero se niega completamente.

El náufrago lo llamaba rey mucho antes de que Visenya decidiera casarse con él. Sabía que el hombre no intentaría hacerle daño porque le profesaba una enorme lealtad, pero desconfiaba de él por las verdades que callaba. La sirena le suplicó brindarle ayuda al príncipe de su corazón.

—Esposa de los mares… —susurró. Le parecía que debía mantener una conversación bastante seria Halios Geron. Las visiones, Kinvara y Shiera insinuaban que había logrado toparse con una conspiración que trascendía los límites de la tierra—. Después de lidiar con la Compañía Dorada, nadie podrá oponerse a lo nuestro. Y no me importa lo que piensen al respecto los nobles idiotas. Yo soy tuya y tú eres mío, hasta el fin de mis días.

* * *

Aquella noche había algo diferente. Unas sombras claras se deslizaban entre los árboles. Giró la cabeza y vio otra sombra blanca en la oscuridad. Desapareció al instante. El viento agitaba suavemente las ramas y hacía que se arañaran unas a otras con dedos de madera

Una sombra surgió de la oscuridad del bosque. Era alta, tan dura y flaca como los huesos viejos, con carne pálida como la leche. Su armadura parecía cambiar de color cada vez que se movía; en un momento dado era blanca como la nieve recién caída, al siguiente negra como las sombras, o salpicada del oscuro verde grisáceo de los árboles. Con cada paso que daba, los juegos de luces y sombras danzaban como la luz de la luna sobre el agua.

El Otro se deslizó adelante con pasos silenciosos. Llevaba en la mano una espada larga que no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto en la vida. En su forja no había tomado parte metal humano alguno. Era un rayo de luna translúcido, una esquirla de cristal tan delgada que casi no se veía de canto. Aquella arma emitía un tenue resplandor azulado, una luz fantasmagórica que centelleaba en su filo. Visy comprendió que la magia del hielo era más cortante que cualquier hoja.

El Otro se detuvo. Le vio los ojos; azules, más oscuros y más azules que ningún ojo humano, de un azul que ardía como el hielo. Eran los ojos de Rhaegon. Estaban fijos en la espada temblorosa que sostenía el solitario explorador de la Guardia de la Noche.

La espada transparente hendió el aire.

El cuervo la detuvo con acero. Cuando las hojas chocaron, no se oyó el ruido de metal contra metal; tan solo un sonido agudo, silbante, apenas por encima del umbral de audición, como el grito de dolor de un animal.

Cuando las hojas volvieron a encontrarse, el acero se quebró.

Un grito despertó ecos en el bosque nocturno, y la hoja tembló y saltó en mil pedazos que salieron disparados como una lluvia de agujas. El explorador cayó de rodillas entre gritos mientras se cubría los ojos. La sangre le manaba entre los dedos.

Los observadores se adelantaron al unísono, como si les hubieran dado alguna señal. Las espadas se alzaron y descendieron en un silencio sepulcral. Fue una carnicería sin ira. Las hojas translúcidas hendían la cota de malla como si fuera seda. A su lado, sonaban voces y risas agudas como carámbanos.

El cadáver del primer explorador yacía de bruces en la nieve, con un brazo extendido. La gruesa capa de marta estaba desgarrada por mil sitios. Allí tendido, muerto, resultaba más obvio que nunca que era muy joven. Un niño. Encontró a unos pasos lo que quedaba de la espada, con la punta rota y retorcida como un árbol sobre el que hubiera caído un rayo.

Entonces, el cadáver se levantó. Sus ropas lujosas eran andrajos; el rostro, una máscara ensangrentada. Tenía un fragmento afilado de su espada clavado en la pupila blanca y ciega del ojo izquierdo. El derecho estaba abierto. La pupila ardía con un brillo azul. Veía.

* * *

La Guardia Real y todos los miembros del Consejo Pequeño corrieron tras la reina después de conquistar Pentos. Las torres cuadradas de ladrillo que conformaban el perfil de la ciudad eran siluetas negras ante el cielo. Visy oía perfectamente los argumentos fervorosos, y las aclamaciones de los libertos que buscaban cargarla en sus brazos.

No había sido un conquista difícil. Los esclavos que tripulaban la exigua flota de Pentos corrieron con el rabo entre las piernas al medir el tamaño de la flota de Aenar Greyjoy, y los Inmaculados que servían como guardias personales depusieron las armas cuando Rhaegon cubrió el sol con las alas. La ciudad cayó en menos de un día.

Los hediondos cadáveres de los cobardes magísteres que tramaron con la Triarquía colgaban de la Puerta del Amanecer. Eran asediados por los moscas, y eran roídos por los mismos perros que devoraron a sus pares myrienses. Los dothrakis no podían estar más orgullosos de su Khaleesi.

—¡Visenya! —Aenar intentó detenerla, sin éxito alguno—. Prometiste que no cometerías una de tus locuras hasta que Aemon naciera.

—Necesito verlo—negó Visy, con testarudez. No necesitaba el exquisito abrigo de piel que vestía para mantener la temperatura. Era incapaz de verse afectada por el clima, aunque sabía que aquella capacidad incomodaba a las personas. No podría caminar en medio de una tormenta de nieve sin causar sorpresa—. Regresaré en tres días.

—¿Dónde demonios piensas ir? —Aenar alzó los brazos con indignación, mientras la reina cruzaba los jardines de hierba como un dragón enardecido. La Compañía Dorada le importaba un carajo, ella misma podría acabar con los vástagos de Aceroamargo con un chasquido de dedos. Los espectros que moraban en sus sueños eran el verdadero enemigo—. Ni siquiera Rhaegon sería capaz de llevarte al otro lado del mundo en tres días.

—Rhaegon no puede hacerlo, Shiek sí—Visenya trepó sobre el lomo del zouwu, y sujetó la melena luminiscente para evitar caerse como una estúpida. El salto seguramente le provocaría náuseas—. Hasta mi regreso, estás a cargo. Es hora de que todos lo sepan. Los nobles idiotas pueden reclamar cuanto deseen, yo me encargaré de enviarlos al infierno—apretó los dientes al dirigirle una mirada a la Espada del Amanecer. No estaba de humor para soportar las quejas del mundo entero—. Estaré con Aemon.

Entonces, el zouwu encendió la melena dorada y saltó con ella en la cima de su lomo. El paisaje desapareció para ser sustituido por un túnel de imágenes hechas de niebla, que terminaron transformándose en el camino que conducía al muro de hielo más grande del mundo.

* * *

 **Yo misma me he sorprendido: terminé el capítulo en tres días. Espero que sea de su agrado. He intentado explicar algunas cosas que quedaron pendientes en el capítulo anterior. Espero sinceramente no haberlos infartados pero, de vez en cuando, debo cometer acciones que todos los demás creen una locura (como Visy). ¿Qué opinan de esto? Lo tenía pensado hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía. ¿Cómo creen que serán todos esos encuentros? Necesito sugerencias. Como aclaración, cuando dije el tiempo que tenía de embarazo, se me olvidó contabilizar el tiempo que pasó en Volantis. Tiene poco más de cuatro meses.**

 **Maeljuri:** **Creo que respondí todo en este capítulo. Con respecto a la pregunta, es obvio que la Khaleesi viajará a Poniente antes de lo esperado.**

 **Krasni:** **Sip, su conexión es bastante mágica. No puedo decir más porque sería arruinar la trama. Con respecto a Robb, respondí en este. Él sabe de la Reina Dragón, pero no le pediría ayuda a una desconocida hasta desesperarse por completo. Respecto a lo otro, solo tienen conocimiento de Visenya como Targaryen. Arthur se la llevó porque Ned jamás lograría ocultar sus rasgos de la Antigua Valyria, y porque sabía que la asesinarían en la cuna si decidía llevarla a Invernalia. Jon lucía como un Stark, era mucho más sencillo hacerlo pasar como bastardo.**

 **Mari:** **Sip, que lástima (en cierto modo repitieron la historia de Rhaegar y Lyanna). Estoy pensando en la ceremonia simbólica que jamás tuvieron. La Guardia Real de Visenya no es como la de Poniente (pocos caballeros respetaron los votos), ella les permite tener tierras y familia, pero ninguno hace mérito para ello. No he pensado en un nombre para el Libro (expresión pensativa). Ella no desea Naath para conquistarla. Actualmente, los corsarios de las Islas Basilisco viajan a la isla para robar a los niño y venderlos en Qarth. Visenya desea frenar ese tráfico de esclavos. Ella no luchó en el campo de batalla cuando derrotó a Khal Moro, simplemente montó a Rhaegon para mantener al bebé fuera de peligro. Arthur le llevó al Khal para que lo decapitara en persona. Respecto a las lagrimas de fénix, la lluvia fue como la que el ave del trueno provocó en Animales Fantásticos. Saludos!**


	13. Darkest Revelations

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 13:**

 **Darkest Revelations**

* * *

El sol había conseguido asomar entre las nubes. Le dio la espalda a Shiek y alzó la vista hacia el Muro, que resplandecía azul y cristalino bajo aquella luz. El polvo arrastrado por el viento a lo largo de los siglos lo había erosionado, lo cubría como una película y le otorgaba un color grisáceo, como de día nublado, pero cuando le daba el sol en un día despejado, cobraba vida con la luz. Era un acantilado colosal que se alzaba inabarcable hacia el cielo.

Era la edificación más grande jamás construida por el hombre, pero en altura era inferior a la Gran Pirámide de Meereen.

Se divisaba desde varias leguas de distancia; era una línea azul claro, inmensa y continua, que cruzaba el horizonte norte, de este a oeste, y se perdía de vista en la distancia.

Cuando por fin divisó el Castillo Negro, los torreones de madera y las torres de piedra parecían simples juguetes esparcidos sobre la nieve al pie de la vasta muralla de hielo. La antigua fortaleza de los hermanos negros no era ninguna maravilla. Ni siquiera parecía un verdadero castillo. Como carecía de muros era imposible defenderlo de ataques procedentes del sur, del este o del oeste; pero en realidad, lo único que importaba a la Guardia de la Noche era el norte, y al norte se alzaba el Muro. Tenía una altura de más de trescientas varas, tres veces más que la torre más alta de la fortaleza que protegía. La parte superior era tan ancha que una docena de caballeros con armaduras podían cabalgar por ella hombro con hombro. Allí montaban guardia las sobrias líneas de catapultas enormes y las monstruosas grúas de madera, como esqueletos de pájaros inmensos, y entre ellos caminaban hombres de negro a los que la distancia reducía al tamaño de pulgas.

Era más viejo que los Siete Reinos, y Visy podía saber con solo mirarlo que la roca y el hielo no mantenían la estructura en pie. Los hechizos de los Niños del Bosque aún perduraban, con mucha menos fuerza que antaño.

Cuando le dijo a los guardias apostados en la puerta de madera que ella era Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, la Primera de su Nombre, Portadora de Tormentas, Domadora de Bestias, Quien no Arde, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Estrellas, Rompedora de Cadenas y Madre de Dragones, se rieron como si hubieran escuchado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

—Sí, y yo soy Tywin Lannister, y todas las noches cago oro—replicaron—. Me he follado a la Reina Dragón en el burdel de Villa Topo, y volvería a hacerlo contigo cuando caiga la noche. ¿Cuánto cobras?

Los hombres atravesaron las puertas al recibir de lleno una ráfaga de viento gélido. Ella no permitiría que desconocidos se atrevieran a manosearla, y muchos menos que le insinuaran semejantes perversiones a una mujer visiblemente embarazada. A ambos lados del Mar Angosto, las prostitutas de las casas de mancebía decidían vestirse como ella para seducir a los clientes.

—Decidle al Señor Comandante que la reina Visenya Targaryen está en el Castillo Negro.

—¡Comandante Mormont!

En el patio de armas había resonado la canción de las espadas, pero un silencio sepulcral nació cuando todos los reclutas notaron su presencia.

Ella inclinó la cabeza cuando una pareja de gigantescos lobos albinos corrieron para acariciarle el bultito en el vientre. El zouwu saltó sobre las escasas paredes del alcázar para unírseles, y entonces la histeria comenzó. Una fiera gigantesca, de cinco patas, con cuatro dientes que le sobresalían de las fauces, y con una cola tan larga como las velas de un barco, no era un espectáculo común. Visy rodó los ojos cuando los arqueros tomaron posición en las almenas.

En la distancia, una contraventana olvidada golpeteaba sin cesar, y en un momento resonó un golpe sordo, cuando una espesa capa de nieve se deslizó de un tejado y cayó al suelo cerca de ellos.

La guardia había construido diecinueve grandes fortalezas a lo largo del Muro, pero solo tres de ellas estaban ocupadas por aquel entonces: Guardiaoriente, en la orilla gris barrida por los vientos; la Torre Sombría, junto a las montañas donde terminaba el Muro, y entre ellas, el Castillo Negro, al final del Camino Real. Las otras fortalezas llevaban largo tiempo desiertas, y eran lugares solitarios, fantasmales, donde los vientos helados silbaban a través de ventanas negras y los espíritus de los muertos paseaban por los parapetos.

En el pasado, el Castillo Negro había albergado a cinco mil soldados, cada uno con caballos, criados y armas. Actualmente, los ocupantes no eran ni la décima parte, y algunas edificaciones se estaban desmoronando.

—Visenya—llamó una voz suave. Era un hombrecillo menudo y arrugado, tan hundido bajo el peso de cien años que el collar de maestre, con los eslabones de metales diversos, le colgaba suelto de la garganta. Un muchacho gordo le ayudaba a descender las escaleras—. ¿Verdaderamente eres tú?

—Lo soy—asintió la reina. El hermano mayor de Aegon el Improbable posó las manos sobre sus antebrazos para cerciorarse de que fuera real. Los años comenzaban a jugarle trucos a la mente—. Sé quién eres, y sé lo que has hecho por mí.

Aemon lloró en sus brazos como un niño pequeño. Jamás habían cruzado una palabra, pero Visy conocía el origen de todas las ideas de Arthur. Había tramado con Rhaegar, cuando aún vivía, para descifrar la profecía de Azor Ahai, pero no le importaba. Le debía mucho al anciano maestre. Sin él, jamás habría comprendido que su destino era regresarle la magia al mundo.

El zouwu cayó sobre su estómago para indicarle a la Guardia de la Noche que no era una amenaza para ellos. Mientras tanto, los hermanos susurraron con bastante descaro. Todos abandonaron sus labores diurnas para contemplar la asombrosa melena de Shiek.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Aemon parecía bastante preocupado. Siempre se refirió a ella como la esperanza de la Casa Targaryen—. No es seguro para ti. Hay un rey en cada esquina de Poniente, y Joffrey le prometió un señorío al hombre que lograra asesinar a la conquistadora allende los mares.

—Muchos han intentado matarme, y todos han fallado. Los sicarios del mocoso cruel no saben con quién están tratando—rió Visy, de forma despectiva. Ningún asesino sería capaz de acabar con un dragón de hielo, y mucho menos con una madre que defendería la vida de su bebé con todas las artes a su disposición—. Comandante Mormont, mi nombre es Visenya Targaryen.

—Sé quién sois—espetó el Viejo Oso, con el mismo ceño fruncido de Jorah. Era un anciano gruñón con el cabello encanecido—. ¿Qué es lo que deseáis aquí?

Los Mormont de la Isla del Oso eran una casa antigua, orgullosa y honorable, pero sus tierras eran frías, remotas y pobres. Jorah había intentado llenar las arcas de la familia vendiendo unos furtivos a un traficante de esclavos tyroshi. Los Mormont eran vasallos de los Stark, de manera que su crimen había deshonrado al norte. Ned Stark había hecho un largo viaje hasta la Isla del Oso, pero cuando llegó se encontró con que Jorah se había embarcado para ponerse fuera del alcance de la justicia. Años más tarde, el mismo hombre que deshonoró a su familia para complacer los caprichos de una esposa codiciosa, le ayudaba a abolir la esclavitud.

—Respuestas—sonrió Visenya al sujetar el brazo huesudo de Aemon—. La última reina que visitó el Muro fue Alysanne la Bondadosa. Me parece que los hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche no la recibieron con groserías ni con amenazas de muerte. Haríais bien en recordar la antigua hospitalidad de vuestra hermandad juramentada.

El Comandante Mormont simplemente le gruñó una orden a su mayordomo de ojos grises.

* * *

El Señor Comandante la había instalado en el lugar que los hermanos llamaban Torre del Rey, donde las chimeneas ardían constantemente y las camas ostentaban colchones de plumas, pero ella prefirió dormir en la estancia de su abuelo.

Las habitaciones del maestre Aemon se encontraban en un pequeño torreón de madera, bajo las pajareras. El maestre, anciano y frágil, compartía las estancias con dos mayordomos jóvenes que atendían sus necesidades y lo ayudaban en sus obligaciones. Clydas era bajo, calvo y sin barbilla, y sus ojillos rosados parecían los de un topo. Samwell Tarly, el muchacho más gordo que había contemplado, asistía a su abuelo en la biblioteca.

A mediodía, caminó con el anciano para compartir la mesa del Señor Comandante.

La sala común era inmensa, barrida por corrientes de aire frío pese al fuego que chisporroteaba en la enorme chimenea. En las vigas del techo elevado anidaban los cuervos. Visy oyó sus graznidos mientras los cocineros de turno de aquel día depositaban ante ella un cuenco de guiso y un trozo de pan negro. Los muchachos más jóvenes estaban sentados en el banco más cercano al fuego, riendo e insultándose con sus voces groseras. De vez en cuando, le dirigían miradas que carecían de sutileza.

—Os ofrezco una disculpa—se lamentó Jeor Mormont. El supuesto estofado de carnero no tenía más que cebada, cebollas y zanahorias—. No podemos ofreceros nada más.

—No deberíais avergonzaros—Visenya sorbió una cucharada con delicadeza—. Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida en las ruinas de la Antigua Valyria, durmiendo sobre el musgo y comiendo sopa de verdura rancia. Esto es más de lo que tuve entonces—desvió la mirada cuando el mayordomo gordito se tropezó con sus propios pies—. ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

—Mi mayordomo os admira mucho, Rompedora de Cadenas—respondió Aemon, mientras ella alimentaba al hambriento bebé que pateaba su vejiga. Hablaba sin levantar la voz, pero los oficiales superiores de la Guardia de la Noche guardaron silencio para escucharlo—. Desea haceros muchas preguntas.

—Arthur es más chismoso de lo que pensé—negó Visy. Samwell Tarly debía leer sobre sus hazañas en las cartas que el maestre recibía—. ¿Queréis batiros a duelo? —abandonó la cuchara cuando la expresión de Ser Alliser Thorne acabó con su paciencia. El caballero luchó por la Casa Targaryen durante la Rebelión de Robert, y Tywin Lannister le dio a elegir entre vestir el negro y la decapitación. Desde que puso un pie en el Castillo Negro, el hombre no paraba de culparla por su desdicha—. Podré estar embarazada, pero aprendí de Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer, quien podría asesinar a un centenar de hombres con una mano mientras orina con la otra.

—¿Esto es lo que somos ahora? —Ser Alliser se dirigió al Señor Comandante—. Cuando se aburra de luchar con mercenarios, cruzará el Mar Angosto para tomar el Trono de Hierro. El Castillo Negro no es refugio para invasores extranjeros, mucho menos para una puta que espera el bastardo de un desconocido.

—Supongo que es justo llamarme extranjera. He pasado mi vida entera en Essos—asintió Visenya al ponerse de pie para descender las escaleras con lentitud—. Muchísimos hombres han tratado de matarme, aún más intentaron violarme. He sido encadenada y traicionada, golpeada y deshonrada. ¿Sabéis qué me mantuvo de pie tanto años? La fe. En mí misma. En Visenya Targaryen. El mundo no había visto un dragón en siglos hasta que mis hijos nacieron. Los dothrakis jamás siguieron a una mujer, han jurado matar por mí. Las bestias fantásticas desaparecieron durante la Edad de los Héroes, han regresado por mí—entonces las antorchas estallaron para brindarle un brillo anaranjado a su silueta—. La próxima vez que oséis hablarme de esa manera, será la última vez que tengáis una lengua.

Ser Alliser Thorne salió de la habitación, tan rígido como si tuviera una daga clavada en el culo.

—Os suplico una disculpa, alteza—intervino Bowen Marsh, un hombre tan redondo y sonrosado como una granada—. Si supierais los apodos que pone a los chicos a los que entrena…

—Quitaos la venda de los ojos. Debería estar limpiando los establos, no entrenando a vuestros jóvenes—Visenya giró para liberar a Hermana Oscura del cinto de cuero que ocultaba en la cara interna del muslo. La espada cayó al piso con un ruido sordo antes de que pateara su empuñadura para atraparla en el aire—. Necesito hablaros en privado.

Mucho más tarde, cuando el trascendental asunto quedó zanjado y los demás comensales se fueron, Mormont le ofreció a Visy un asiento en la Torre del Rey.

—Si de algo no anda precisamente escasa la Guardia es de mozos de cuadras—gruñó—. Últimamente no nos envían otra cosa. Mozos de cuadras, rateros y violadores. Ser Alliser es un caballero ungido, uno de los pocos que han vestido el negro desde que tome este cargo. Peleó con gran valor en Desembarco del Rey.

—Os conformáis con bastante poco—Visenya sorbió la infusión de hierbas medicinales que Aemon preparó para ella. Al Viejo Oso no le agradaba su presencia. Toleraba todas las rencillas porque no le convenía enemistarse con la reina allende los mares. Al conquistar las tierras que yacían entre el Desierto Rojo y el Mar Angosto, su poder era mucho más grande que todos los reinos que pertenecían al Trono de Hierro—. Servir en la Guardia de la Noche solía considerarse un honor.

—La Guardia de la Noche agoniza. Tenemos menos de un millar de hombres. Seiscientos aquí, doscientos en la Torre Sombría y ni siquiera esa cifra en Guardiaoriente. Ni la tercera parte de ellos son guerreros. El Muro tiene cien leguas de longitud. Y somos un ejército de chiquillos resentidos y viejos cansados. En el pasado, la Guardia se pasaba los veranos construyendo; cada Señor Comandante elevaba el Muro y lo dejaba más alto que como lo había encontrado. Ahora nos limitamos a sobrevivir.

Visy comprendió que el anciano hablaba muy en serio, y sintió cierta pena por él. Lord Mormont se había pasado buena parte de la vida en el Muro, y necesitaba creer que que todos aquellos años tenían sentido.

—Tenéis todos los motivos del mundo para desconfiar de mí, y lo comprendo. Pero no he cruzado el mundo para convertirlos en los guerreros que me entregaran los Siete Reinos. Estoy aquí porque conozco los horrores que acechan tras ese muro, porque sé que a los Lannister no les importa lo que pase mientras conserven el poder—declaró Visenya—. Lo único que se interpondrá entre el reino de los hombres y la oscuridad será la Guardia de la Noche. Cuando el vierno esté aquí, no importará el esqueleto de quién esté sentado en el Trono de Hierro—observó las llamas en la chimenea—. Decidme qué es lo que habéis visto.

—Los pescadores que faenan cerca de Guardiaoriente han divisado caminantes blancos en la orilla—dijo Mormont—. En los bosques hay seres salvajes, lobos huargo, mamuts y osos de las nieves grandes como uros. Denys Mallister nos ha escrito que los montañeses se trasladan hacia el sur, más allá de la Torre Sombría; es una migración como jamás se había visto. Empiezan a soplar los vientos fríos. Más allá del Muro, las sombras son cada vez más alargadas. Cotter Pyke me ha escrito: me habla de manadas de alces que se desplazan por el sur y el este hacia el mar, y también mamuts. Dice que uno de sus hombres descubrió huellas de pisadas gigantescas y deformes a menos de tres leguas de Guardiaoriente. Los exploradores de la Torre Sombría han encontrado aldeas enteras abandonadas, y Ser Denys dice que por las noches se ven hogueras en las montañas, fuegos enormes que arden desde el ocaso hasta el amanecer. Qhorin Mediamano cogió, en lo más profundo de la Quebrada, un prisionero que jura que Mance Rayder está reuniendo a todos sus hombres en una fortaleza secreta que ha encontrado, solo los dioses saben con qué objetivo. No me quedaré aquí sentado tranquilamente, a esperar las nieves y los vientos helados. Tenemos que averiguar qué sucede. Esta vez, la Guardia de la Noche cabalgará como un ejército; se enfrentará al Rey-más-allá-del-Muro, a los Otros y a quien haga falta. Yo mismo iré al mando.

—Os proporcionaré alimento, armas, albañiles para restaurar los fuertes, todos los hombres que pueda reunir en Essos y una pequeña flota para Guardiaoriente—sentenció Visenya. Las migajas de los Siete Reinos no serían suficientes para combatir los horrores del invierno. La Guardia de la Noche jamás conseguiría los recursos necesarios mientras los grandes señores intentaran arrancarse la cabeza a dentelladas—. Obtendréis todo cuando regrese a Pentos.

—¿Qué es lo que deseáis a cambio? —preguntó el Comandante con cuidado. Al igual que su hijo, tendía a desconfiar de las decisiones que tomaba. El mundo se había acostumbrado tanto a las mentiras que ya nadie confiaba en la palabra del otro—. Nadie es tan generoso. Debéis tener una petición.

De repente, se apoderó de ella una extraña locura, un ansia desesperada de mirar hacia el fin del mundo. Pensó que sería su última oportunidad. Debía regresar a Essos para gobernar como la reina que era, y no podría regresar hasta dar a luz.

—Os he dicho que conozco los horrores que acechan tras ese muro. Necesitáis toda la ayuda disponible. No podéis permitiros el lujo de rechazar mi propuesta—Visenya se levantó para estirar las piernas. Deseaba analizar el estado de los hechizos que impregnaban el hielo—. Acompañadme a la cima.

—El Castillo Negro no es lugar para una mujer tan bella. No debisteis venir, y mucho menos sin una escolta—gruñó el Viejo Oso al seguir los pasos de la reina. Los violadores se deleitaban observándola desde las sombras—. Mi mayordomo os escoltará hasta el día que decidáis marcharos. Jon es un buen muchacho.

Se dirigió hacia la jaula de hierro que había junto al pozo, se introdujo en ella y dio tres fuertes tirones de la cuerda de la campana.

Al principio subía a trompicones; luego, con un movimiento más fluido. El suelo se alejó de la jaula bamboleante. Siguió ascendiendo poco a poco, y las torres quedaron abajo, junto con todo el Castillo Negro, bañado por la luz del ocaso. Desde allí arriba se veía bien lo lúgubre y desierto que estaba: torreones sin ventanas, muros derrumbados, patios llenos de escombros. A lo lejos se divisaban las luces de Villa Topo, la pequeña aldea situada media legua más al sur, a la vera del Camino Real. De cuando en cuando, la luz del sol arrancaba destellos al agua, allí donde los arroyos gélidos descendían de las montañas para correr por las llanuras. El resto del mundo era un desierto negro de colinas azotadas por el viento y extensiones rocosas salpicadas de nieve.

La jaula se detuvo con un último movimiento brusco, y se quedó suspendida, meciéndose mientras las cuerdas crujían.

Se oyó un gruñido y el gemido de la madera a medida que la jaula se deslizaba hacia un lado, y por fin tuvo el Muro a sus pies. Visenya esperó a que la jaula se detuviera antes de abrir la puerta y saltar al hielo. Una figura recia vestida de negro estaba apoyada en la manivela, mientras otra sujetaba la jaula con manos enguantadas. Tenían los rostros protegidos por bufandas de lana, de manera que solo se les veían los ojos.

Miró hacia el este y hacia el oeste; todo el tramo del Muro que se divisaba era un vasto camino blanco sin principio ni fin, con un abismo negro a cada lado.

La cima del muro era más ancha que algunos tramos del Camino Real. Los hermanos solían espolvorear con piedra machacada la zona de tránsito, pero el peso de infinitas pisadas fundía el Muro, de manera que el hielo parecía crecer en torno a la gravilla y engullir la hasta que la superficie quedaba lisa de nuevo, y había que echar más piedra machacada.

Los hombres que crearon la Guardia de la Noche sabían que su valor era lo único que se interponía entre el reino y la oscuridad del norte. Sabían que no debían tener lealtades repartidas que minaran su resolución. De manera que juraron no tener esposas ni hijos.

Pero sí tenían hermanos y hermanas. Madres que los dieron a luz; padres que les pusieron sus nombres. Procedían de un centenar de reinos enfrentados, y sabían que los tiempos cambiaban, pero los hombres no. Así que juraron también que la Guardia de la Noche no tomaría parte en las disputas entre los reinos que defendía.

Mantuvieron su promesa. Cuando Aegon asesinó a Harren el Negro, el hermano de Harren era el Señor Comandante en el Muro; tenía a su disposición diez mil espadas. Pero no se puso en marcha. En los tiempos en que los Siete Reinos eran siete reinos, no pasaba ni una generación sin que tres o cuatro de ellos se declarasen la guerra. La Guardia nunca tomó parte. Cuando los ándalos cruzaron el Mar Angosto y barrieron los reinos de los primeros hombres, los hijos de los reyes caídos se mantuvieron fieles a sus votos y permanecieron en sus puestos. Así ha sido siempre, desde mucho antes de lo que puedas imaginar. Es el precio del honor.

—No soy la persona más adecuada para deciros qué hacer, pero quiero que sepáis que vuestro hijo es uno de los caballeros que integran mi Guardia Real—declaró Visy al admirar el horizonte infinito. Jorah deshonró a su familia, y Jeor Mormont no pudo hacer más que darlo por muerto en su corazón—. El hombre que vendió esclavos para complacer los caprichos de su esposa está ayudándome a destruir la esclavitud. Salvó mi vida más veces de las que puedo recordar. Le debía este momento.

La Guardia de la Noche no permitía que el bosque se acercara a menos de ochocientos pasos de la cara norte del muro. Hacía siglos que habían talado la espesura de carpes, robles y árboles centinela para crear una ancha franja de terreno descubierto en la que no pudiera ocultarse enemigo alguno. Visenya había oído que en algunas zonas del Muro, entre las tres fortalezas, la espesura había recuperado terreno a lo largo de las décadas, y que había centinelas verde grisáceo y arcianos blancos enraizados al pie de la muralla de hielo. Pero el Castillo Negro era un voraz consumidor de madera para las chimeneas, y allí las hachas de los hermanos negros detenían el avance del bosque.

Aun así, el bosque nunca estaba lejos. Desde donde se encontraban, Visenya alcanzaba a verlo, divisaba los árboles oscuros que se alzaban amenazadores más allá de la franja de terreno abierto, como un segundo muro paralelo al primero, un muro de noche. Pocas veces se había blandido un hacha contra aquella madera negra; ni la luz de la luna conseguía penetrar en el viejo entramado de raíces, ramas y matorrales de espinos. Allí, los árboles crecían inmensos, y no era de extrañar que la Guardia de la Noche llamara a aquella espesura el Bosque Encantado.

Allí de pie, observando aquella oscuridad en la que no ardía hoguera alguna, Visenya Targaryen pensó en la profecía de Azor Ahai. Había leído en la biblioteca de Volantis que los Primeros Hombres no sólo enfrentaron a los Otros durante la Larga Noche. Algunas leyendas sostenían que los Profundos lucharon con ellos para erradicar a la raza humana, hasta que el primer Rey de los Mares regresó al agua.

Cuando llegó con Jeor Mormont a la sala común, los demás estaban y a terminando de cenar. Un grupo de hermanos negros bebía vino especiado y jugaba a los dados cerca de la chimenea. El mayordomo del Señor Comandante estaba sentado con sus amigos en el banco más cercano a la pared oeste, y reían a carcajadas. Pyp estaba contando una historia. El chico actor de las orejas inmensas era un magnífico mentiroso capaz de imitar cien voces, y más que contar historias las vivía y representaba todos los papeles: en un momento era el rey, y al siguiente, un porquerizo. Cuando se convertía en tabernera o en princesa virginal ponía una voz en falsete que hacía llorar de risa a todos los que lo rodeaban, y sus eunucos eran siempre parodias escalofriantemente certeras de Ser Alliser.

—Aemon dijo que teníais algunas preguntas para mí—mencionó Visenya al sentarse en el banco de Samwell Tarly. Los manuscritos que examinaba junto al fuego llamaron su atención—. Sé lo que estáis pensando. No os lastimaré.

—¿Es cierto que montáis un dragón de hielo? —El muchacho se atrevió a preguntarle después de un incómodo silencio—. He leído las leyendas que circulan en el Mar de los Escalofríos. Se dice que están hechos de hielo vivo y que son más grandes que los dragones de Valyria. Los marinos de Puerto Blanco sostienen que vuestro dragón es más grande que Balerion.

—Rhaegon podría tragarse a Balerion—admitió Visenya antes de examinar el manuscrito que el muchacho intentaba descifrar—. Es el lenguaje de las runas. Este símbolo representa el siete, por los siete infiernos que el fénix cruza para regresar a la vida. El significado del siete, y el animal que lo representa, fue uno de los misterios más grandes de la historia—acarició su vientre para calmar al bebé—. ¿Por qué deseabais conocerme? Conozco los rumores que mis enemigos esparcen a los cuatro vientos. Os debo parecer tan monstruosa como el Rey Loco.

—Siempre quise ser un mago—admitió Samwell, con las mejillas ruborizadas por el frío. Un explorador de los grandes misterios rara vez llegaba a ostentar una vida larga y plena. Los hechiceros nacían porque no tenían otra opción—. Y se dice que sois capaz de controlar a todas las bestias.

—No las controlo—negó Visenya. Peter emergió de su cabellera trenzada para sorprender a los hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche—. Tenemos una relación basada en el respeto recíproco.

—¿Qué es eso? —retrocedió Tarly. El pequeño escurridizo decidió infiltrarse en su abrigo de piel porque deseaba contemplar el hogar que los Ándalos le arrebataron. Era capaz de proporcionarle un árbol vigoroso, pero siempre albergaría el deseo de vivir en un arciano.

Ella nunca había pisado los Siete Reinos, al igual que Peter, pero sentía que los conocía tras presenciar sus bosques y montañas en sueños. Viserys había prometido mil veces que algún día regresaría a Poniente con un ejército. Pero estaba muerto, y sus estúpidas aspiraciones habían muerto con él. El problema que le quedaba era Daenerys.

—Peter es un bowtruckle—Visy sostuvo a la criatura diminuta—. Son originarios de Poniente. El bowtruckle es un guardián de árboles inmensamente difícil de detectar. Por lo general es una criatura pacífica, pero se vuelven violentos si alguien amenaza a su árbol, o incluso a sí mismo—depositó la ramita en la mesa—. ¿Por qué un Tarly de Colina Cuerno desearía convertirse en un mago?

Los Tarly eran una familia antigua y honorable, vasallos de Mace Tyrell, Señor de Altojardín y Guardián del Sur. Samwell nació destinado a heredar tierras ricas, una fortaleza sólida y un mandoble de acero valyrio llamado Veneno de Corazón, que se transmitía de padre a hijo desde hacía casi quinientos años.

Si su señor padre sintió algún orgullo cuando nació Samwell, este se fue desvaneciendo a medida que el muchacho crecía regordete, blando y torpe. A Sam le gustaba escuchar música y componer canciones, vestir ropas de terciopelo y jugar junto a los cocineros en las cocinas del castillo, rodeado por los aromas deliciosos de los pasteles de limón y las tartas de arándanos. Sus grandes pasiones eran los libros, los gatitos y la danza, pese a su torpeza natural. Pero la mera visión de la sangre le daba mareos, y lloraba si veía matar un pollo. Por Colina Cuerno pasaron una docena de maestros de armas, que intentaron transformar a Samwell en el caballero que su padre soñaba. El niño recibió insultos y bastonazos; lo abofetearon y lo mataron de hambre. Un hombre lo hacía dormir con la cota de malla para hacerlo más marcial; otro lo vistió con las ropas de su madre y lo hizo desfilar por las afueras del castillo, para ver si la vergüenza le inculcaba algún valor. Pero Sam no hacía más que engordar y cada vez era más asustadizo, hasta que la decepción de Lord Randyll se transformó en furia y en desprecio.

Finalmente, Lady Tarly le dio a su señor esposo otro hijo varón. Desde aquel día en adelante, Randyll Tarly no volvió a mirar a Sam, y dedicó todo su tiempo a su hijo pequeño, un niño robusto y feroz, mucho más de su agrado. Samwell conoció así varios años de paz y tranquilidad, con su música y sus libros.

Hasta que lo despertaron y se encontró con el caballo ensillado y el equipaje listo. Lord Tarly se deshizo de su primogénito para cederle Colina Cuerno al hijo que cumplía con sus expectativas. Mientras el idiota cazaba con Mace Tyrell y bebía el vino del Rejo en una estancia cómoda, Sam intentaba descifrar los misterios que derrotarían al verdadero enemigo.

—Vuestro padre es un hijo de puta—sentenció Visy, después de procesar la información. El bastardo de Ned Stark fingía no escuchar la conversación, mientras bebía una taza de sidra caliente con sus amigos—. En los bosques hay sombras blancas, los muertos se han levantado de sus tumbas para recorrer estas habitaciones y un mocoso cruel se sienta en el Trono de Hierro. No hay tiempo para fingir que no sabes quién soy.

El Señor Comandante le encomendó a su mayordomo la tarea de protegerla porque esperaba que su relación sanguínea contribuyera a la situación. Le desagradaba la estupidez del Joven Lobo y las mentiras que divulgó el Señor de Invernalia, pero no tenía motivos para odiar al resto de sus primos.

—Afirmáis ser la hija de mi tía Lyanna—comentó Jon Nieve. Los nuevos rumores que circulaban en Poniente sostenían que la Doncella Lobo desposó al Príncipe Dragón en una ceremonia secreta y que murió en el parto de una hija que creció para convertirse en la revolucionaria que abolió la esclavitud. Como era de esperarse, Robert Baratheon negó tales afirmaciones hasta su lecho de muerte. A los Lannister tampoco les convenía revelar que el Usurpador utilizó una mentira para arrebatarle el poder a los Targaryen—. Mi padre jamás habló sobre ella.

—Supongo que vuestro honorable padre no deseaba exponer que abandonó a un bebé en la cuna—declaró Visy de forma sarcástica—. La tarea que el Señor Comandante os asignó debe pareceros molesta. No necesitáis protegerme porque no necesito la protección de nadie.

—Visenya—Aemon alzó la voz para llamarle la atención. El maestre tenía cien años y era un oficial superior de la Guardia de la Noche; no le pareció pertinente el regañarlo enfrente de sus hermanos juramentados—. Jon es tu primo.

—No estoy de humor para discutir sobre todas las mentiras del honorable Ned Stark—La reina sostuvo su vientre cuando el bebé comenzó a patear con suavidad. La infusión de hierbas calmaba su angustia—. Extraña a su padre.

No necesitaba ser una bruja para saber que su pequeño hijo añoraba la presencia de Aenar tanto como ella. Pateaba cuando pensaba en él, cuando oía su voz, cuando la abrazaba con aquellos brazos tan fuertes, cuando le acariciaba la cabellera plateada. Su sol y estrellas sería un padre excelente.

El niño que llevaba dentro era de la sangre del dragón, de la sangre de los mares. No debía olvidarlo jamás.

—Un bebé bastante fuerte—Aemon depositó las palmas sobre su vientre para sentir las pataditas. A medida que su hijo crecía, ella perdía la agilidad que había construido a través de los años—. ¿Quién es su padre? Ser Arthur mencionó a cierto…

—Su padre es Aenar Greyjoy—Visenya notó la sorpresa en el rostro de Jon Nieve. Debía pensar que su Consejero Naval era tan estúpido como el antiguo rehén de Ned Stark. Le bastó una mirada para saber que Theon no era más que un idiota presumido que pensaba en sí mismo como un príncipe de las Islas del Hierro—. Aenar es mi esposo.

—Me recuerdas a Egg—rió Aemon cuando el bebé pateó su palma. Aegon, el Quinto de su Nombre, decidió casarse por amor. Al poseer pocas probabilidades de heredar la corona, el rey Maekar permitió que su cuarto hijo desposara libremente a Betha Blackwood—. Ambos olvidaron el deber a la hora de escoger un consorte.

—A los dothrakis no les importa la identidad del hombre que yace su Khaleesi—declaró Visy con toda sinceridad. Los nobles de la Bahía de Dragones, los Elefantes de Volantis, los Martell de Dorne y los magísteres de Myr protestarían al conocer la verdad, pero a los jinetes aulladores no les importaría en lo más mínimo—. En Essos, las mujeres no son utilizadas como moneda de cambio para formar alianzas políticas entre señores idiotas. Aenar no es como su estúpido primo. Mi pueblo celebrará la noticia.

Los libertos que abundaban en Essos adoraban al célebre capitán Greyjoy por los servicios que prestaba a la Rompedora de Cadenas. Sin la flota que comandaba como un experto, jamás habría sido capaz de vencer a Volantis ni de hacerse con Lys y Tyrosh. Le debía mucho a su sol y estrellas.

Fantasma estaba dormido junto a la puerta de Aemon, pero alzó la cabeza al oír las pisadas de Visenya. Los ojos rojos del huargo eran más oscuros que los granates, y más inteligentes que los de un hombre.

Se había retirado para dormir, bajo la atenta mirada de los criminales que conformaban la Guardia de la Noche. Pero todos retrocedieron cuando el zouwu descendió de los tejados para montar guardia.

* * *

El maestre Aemon giró la cabeza y la miró con sus ojos blancos, muertos. Fue como si le viera directamente el corazón. Visy se sintió desnuda, vulnerable.

—Cuanta determinación… —le acarició la mejilla—. Has encontrado la fuerza para hacer lo que debe hacerse. Mataste a la niña para permitir que la mujer gobernara. Evitaste que millones de personas sufrieran un destino horrible, y lo hiciste sin recurrir a los dragones. Naciste para superar la leyenda de Aegon el Conquistador.

—Aegon luchó para conseguir el control de los Siete Reinos. Convirtió a los últimos dragones en las armas de guerra que le forjaron el Trono de Hierro—asintió Visenya—. Luché para que ningún niño supiera jamás lo que es ser vendido y comprado. Luché para que las bestias fantásticas pudieran ser aceptadas una vez más. Luché para traer de regreso la magia.

—Mis cuervos me traían noticias del sur, palabras más negras que sus alas: la ruina de mi casa, la muerte de los de mi sangre, la deshonra, la desolación. Estaba impotente como un niño de pecho, pero sufrí al seguir aquí mientras ellos asesinaban al pobre nieto de mi hermano, y a su hijo, incluso a los bebés—Aemon sollozó en voz baja—. Un día, el hombre que todos daban por muerto me comunicó su tarea de proteger a la hija secreta de Rhaegar. Entonces, supe que la Casa Targaryen renacería de las cenizas como el ave que tanto adoras. Una reina debe ser más poderosa que un dragón, más fuerte que el fénix, más gentil que ave del trueno.

El anciano había tenido que decidir en tres ocasiones, y en tres ocasiones había optado por el honor.

Aemon pudo ser rey. Cuando Maekar I mandó llamar a todos sus hijos, él se negó diciendo que así usurparía el lugar que por derecho le correspondía al Gran Maestre. Sirvió en la fortaleza de su hermano mayor, Daeron el Borracho, hasta que murió de una enfermedad venérea que le pegó una prostituta. El siguiente hermano fue Aerion.

Una noche, muy ebrio, Aerion el Monstruoso se bebió una jarra de fuego valyrio tras decirle a sus amigos que así se transformaría en dragón, pero los dioses fueron misericordiosos y se transformó en cadáver. No había pasado ni un año cuando el rey Maekar murió en combate contra un señor que se había rebelado.

Antes de ofrecerle la corona a Aegon, con mucha discreción, se la ofrecieron a Aemon. Y él, con la misma discreción, la rechazó. Les dijo que los dioses lo habían destinado a servir, no a gobernar. Había hecho un juramento, y no lo rompería aunque el Septón Supremo en persona le prometiera la absolución. Nadie en su sano juicio quería en el trono a alguien de la sangre de Aerion, y la hija de Daeron era corta de inteligencia, además de mujer, de manera que no tuvieron más remedio que elegir a Aegon. Aemon sabía muy bien que, si permanecía en la corte, cualquiera que estuviese en desacuerdo con el gobierno de su hermano querría utilizarlo, así que viajó al Muro. Allí permaneció mientras los reyes dragón eran derrocados por los señores que juraron servirlos.

—Aemon—declaró Visenya al contener las lágrimas. Besó la frente del maestre con ternura antes de encaminarse a la biblioteca—. El nombre de mi hijo es Aemon.

La vida en el Castillo Negro seguía ciertas pautas; por las mañanas había entrenamientos con espada, y por las tardes, todo tipo de trabajos. Los hermanos negros encomendaban a los reclutas tareas diferentes, para ver cuáles eran sus habilidades.

Todos los que vestían el negro patrullaban el Muro; todos tenían que esgrimir las armas para defenderlo, pero los exploradores eran los verdaderos combatientes de la Guardia de la Noche. Eran los que cabalgaban más allá del Muro y recorrían el Bosque Encantado y las montañas de hielo que se alzaban al oeste de la Torre Sombría, los que luchaban contra los salvajes, los gigantes y los terribles osos de las nieves.

De la orden de los constructores salían los albañiles y los carpinteros, que se encargaban del mantenimiento de las torres y fortalezas; los mineros, que cavaban túneles y trituraban rocas para empedrar caminos y senderos, y los leñadores, que despejaban la maleza siempre que el bosque presionaba demasiado contra el Muro. En aquellos momentos apenas daban abasto para recorrer el Muro de Guardiaoriente a la Torre Sombría, siempre alerta en busca de grietas o zonas derretidas, para realizar las reparaciones necesarias.

—¿Qué es lo que hacéis aquí? —Visenya abrió la puerta del torreón de madera para encontrar a Jon Nieve, que era cobijado por los huargos albinos. Le pareció que el muchacho pasó la noche a la intemperie, bajo las estrellas y las gélidas ventiscas—. Os dije que vuestra protección no es necesaria.

—No es mi intención ofenderos, pero recibo órdenes del Comandante Mormont—Los huesos le crujieron como la gravilla cuando decidió ponerse de pie. No pudo evitar conmoverse por aquel gesto de estúpida galantería—. Fantasma y Rhae estaban inquietos.

—Tenéis una cabeza bastante dura—Visy sabía perfectamente que los violadores en el Castillo Negro deseaban infiltrarse en el torreón del maestre Aemon para follarse a la Reina Dragón. Había presenciado aquella mirada lasciva más veces de las que podía recordar. A esa clase de hombres no le importaba dañar a una mujer embarazada para conseguir su objetivo—. Una espada de acero valyrio.

El pomo era un trozo de piedra blanca, rellena de plomo para equilibrarla con la larga hoja. Estaba tallado en forma de cabeza de lobo con las fauces abiertas, y los ojos eran esquirlas de granate. La empuñadura era de cuero virgen, suave y negro; aún no tenía manchas de sudor ni de sangre. Visy percibía los hechizos que impregnaban el acero.

—Su nombre es Garra—respondió Jon Nieve. Ella alzó la mirada al comprender que la espada ancestral de la Casa Mormont era esgrimida por el bastardo de Ned Stark. Al huir de la justicia, Jorah dejó atrás el arma de su familia por respeto a su historia.

—Quisiera disculparme contigo. No actúe como una mujer sensata. La única familia que he conocido intentó asesinarme—Visenya recordó la repugnante sonrisa que Viserys esbozó al amenazarla con la espada prestada. De no ser por sus poderes, habría sido degollada—. No sois culpable por las acciones cometidas por vuestro padre. Pero debéis comprender que Ned Stark no fue el héroe que todos piensan. Un héroe no habría abandonado a un bebé en la cuna.

Jon Nieve mantuvo la boca cerrada. El honorable Señor de Invernalia jamás le había revelado la identidad de su madre, había abandonado a la hija de su hermana y había mentido sobre la muerte de Arthur Dayne. Ya no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

El aire olía a papel, a polvo y a siglos. Ante ella se alzaban estanterías de madera cuy as cimas se perdían en la penumbra, abarrotadas de volúmenes encuadernados en cuero y antiguos pergaminos. A través de los estantes le llegaba un brillo tenue, procedente de una lámpara oculta. Siguió el rastro de la luz, zigzagueando por los estrechos pasillos, entre las estanterías, bajo el techo abovedado.

Samwell Tarly estaba inclinado sobre una mesa, en un nicho excavado en la piedra del muro. El brillo procedía de la lámpara que pendía sobre su cabeza. Al oír las pisadas, alzó la vista.

—He encontrado dibujos de rostros en los árboles, y un libro acerca del idioma de los hijos del bosque. Son obras que no tienen ni en la Ciudadela, pergaminos de la Antigua Valyria, reseñas de las estaciones escritas por maestres que murieron hace un millar de años…

—El idioma de los Niños del Bosque es la lengua verdadera. Los hombres no pueden hablarla, pero los animales recuerdan—declaró Visenya con las manos sobre su pequeño hijo. El gordito muchacho solamente había advertido la presencia de su amigo—. Cantaban la canción de la tierra frente a los árboles sagrados que eran custodiados por los bowtruckles. Retrocedieron cuando los ándalos talaron los arcianos para restringir el poder de los verdevidentes.

Los Niños del Bosque eran morenos y hermosos, de pequeña estatura; los adultos no eran más altos que nuestros niños. Vivían en las profundidades del bosque, en cuevas e islas, en medio de los lagos, y en ciudades secretas de los árboles. Eran ligeros, rápidos y gráciles. Machos y hembras cazaban juntos, con arcos de arciano y trampas arrojadizas. A sus sabios los llamaban verdevidentes, y tallaban rostros en los arcianos para que vigilaran los bosques.

Hace unos doce mil años, aparecieron en el este los primeros hombres. Cruzaron el Brazo Roto de Dorne antes de que estuviera roto. Llegaron con espadas de bronce y grandes escudos de cuero, y montaban a caballo. Empezaron a construir aldeas y granjas, y para ello talaron los rostros y los echaron al fuego. Los hijos, horrorizados, fueron a la guerra. Decían las antiguas canciones que los verdevidentes utilizaron magia negra para hacer que los mares se alzaran, barrieran la tierra y destrozaran el Brazo, pero ya era tarde. Las guerras prosiguieron hasta que la tierra se tornó roja con la sangre de los hombres y los hijos, pero más sangre de estos últimos, porque los hombres eran más altos, más fuertes, y la madera y la obsidiana no eran rival contra el bronce. Por último prevaleció la sabiduría de las dos razas, y los héroes y jefes de los primeros hombres se reunieron con los verdevidentes y los danzarines de los bosques, entre los bosques de arcianos de una isleta situada en el centro del gran lago llamado Ojo de Dioses.

—¿Cómo es qué sabéis tanto? —Samwell Tarly alzó ambas cejas. Las palabras de la reina concordaban con los Registros más antiguos en la biblioteca.

—Aquellos que comprenden el poder de la tierra son capaces de conectarse con ella—declaró Visenya de forma enigmática. No podía revelarle a todo el mundo que hablaba en la lengua de los hijos. Nadie se la enseñó. Un día despertó hablándola—. Vidriagón o acero valyrio: es la respuesta que buscáis en esos pergaminos. Sé perfectamente que los muertos han regresado de la tumba para caminar en estos pasillos—sujetó la mano de Jon Nieve para examinar la quemadura oculta bajo un guante de topo—. El fuego rompe el hechizo que los mantiene vivos. Desgraciadamente, sólo funciona con espectros. El Señor Comandante planea llevaros al norte para investigar la migración de los montañeses. Aunque el viento blanco sople con fuerza, no olvidéis lo que os he dicho. Vuestra vida dependerá de ello.

En los dos últimos años habían desaparecido demasiados exploradores, entre ellos Benjen Stark, el tío de Visenya. Dos de los hombres de su tío habían aparecido muertos en el bosque, pero los cadáveres se levantaron en medio de la noche gélida. Ser Alliser marcharía a Desembarco del Rey para presentarle la mano del espectro al cobarde que ocupaba el trono de sus ancestros.

—¿Os referís a los Otros? —Samwell Tarly, cobarde según su propia definición, tendría que enfrentarse al Bosque Encantado. El Viejo Oso pensaba llevar consigo dos jaulas de cuervos para poder enviar noticias a medida que avanzaban. El maestre Aemon estaba ciego y demasiado débil para cabalgar con ellos, así que su mayordomo debía ir en su lugar—. Los Otros…

—Anoche tuve un sueño bastante extraño. Solo comprendí que hay un manuscrito en esta biblioteca que necesito leer—Aemon se movía inquieto en su vientre, daba patadas como un semental desde que presenció la guerra entre sirenas y peces de aspecto humanoide—. Mis sueños revelan el pasado, vaticinan el futuro o me enseñan lo que habría pasado de ser diferente el destino.

La reina alzó ambas manos para tocar los manuscritos en las estanterías que la rodeaban. Recorrió los pasillos con lentitud hasta que sus dedos vibraron bajo un antiguo códice que se caía a pedazos. Sopló el polvo acumulado en el pergamino para leer la historia del Rey Tritón.

El primer Rey de los Mares deshizo la alianza entre los Profundos y los Otros para evitar que su pueblo continuara pereciendo en una absurda guerra manipulada por el Rey de la Noche. Firmó un pacto con los Primeros Hombres y con los Niños del Bosque para reclamar las profundidades del mar a perpetuidad. Para garantizarle el dominio de las aguas, los gigantes le forjaron al rey un arma con el metal de una estrella caída. Desde entonces, los tritones y las sirenas de sangre real gobernaban los catorce mares.

—Ursula Upcliff afirmaba ser la esposa del Rey Tritón—comentó Samwell Tarly, sobre el hombro de Visenya. El abrigo blanco, con patrones en forma de escamas, le pareció hermoso. La capa de plumas que cargaba sobre el hombro derecho parecía extraída de un sueño—. He leído en algunos manuscritos que los Otros se hallaban aliados con una raza proveniente de los mares.

—El enemigo no sólo trajo consigo la tormenta—La reina acarició el tritón que dominaba los mares con el Tridente del Rey. Muchas cosas afirmaban la existencia de los Profundos: el blasón de la Casa Manderly, el Trono de Pecios que yacía en Marcaderiva, la Silla de Piedramar en las Islas del Hierro, el Faro situado en Isla Batalla y los habitantes de las Mil Islas. Los habitantes del mar que lucharon durante la Larga Noche existían, y regresaban para reclamar lo que les pertenecía—. El enemigo desencadenó la furia de los catorce mares.

Las profundidades eran habitadas por dos razas: las sirenas y los tritones que descendían del primer Rey de los Mares, y los peces de aspecto humanoide que fraguaron el pacto con los Otros, denominados trincheras. De acuerdo al manuscrito en sus manos, sólo las sirenas tenían la capacidad de pisar la tierra. A los trincheras, por la traición que cometieron, se les confinó a las profundidades por medio del Tridente del Rey.

En las Islas del Hierro, los fieles del Dios Ahogado verdaderamente veneraban a los reyes que gobernaban los mares desde la Edad de los Héroes. El pacto que fraguaron fue olvidado por los hombres, pero los habitantes del mar recordaban. Los trincheras permanecían en el agua, pero las sirenas caminaban entre los seres humanos bajo los disfraces que adquirían al pisar tierra.

Visenya pensaba que los hombres debían agradecerle a todos los dioses que el Tridente del Rey desapareciera en algún momento de la historia. Todos los continentes habrían sido tragados por el agua si el arma continuara en manos del Rey Tritón.

La cripta daba a uno de los túneles que los hermanos denominaban gusaneras, serpenteantes pasadizos subterráneos que unían por el subsuelo las torres y fortines del Castillo Negro. Cuando la nieve se acumulaba hasta veinte o veinticinco codos de altura, y los vientos gélidos llegaban aullantes del norte, los túneles eran lo único que mantenía unido el Castillo Negro.

Visenya abandonó el manuscrito cuando la voz de la naturaleza fue captada por sus oídos. Sentía que los arcianos en el Bosque Encantado la llamaban. Jon Nieve no tuvo más opción que seguir sus pasos cuando decidió buscar las respuestas que necesitaba.

Visy entrecerró los ojos para alzar la vista hacia el Muro. Se elevaba ante ellos como un acantilado de hielo de más de trescientas varas de altura. A veces, le parecía casi como si fuera un ser vivo, con diferentes estados de ánimo. El color del hielo cambiaba con cada matiz de la luz. A veces tenía el azul intenso de los ríos helados; otras, el blanco sucio de la nieve pisoteada, y cuando una nube pasaba ante el sol, se oscurecía con el gris claro del granito. El Muro se prolongaba de este a oeste, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, tan inmenso que a su lado las fortalezas de madera y los torreones de piedra del castillo resultaban insignificantes.

El Muro no tenía puertas como tales, ni en el Castillo Negro, ni en ningún otro punto de sus cien leguas de longitud. Caminó hasta un túnel angosto excavado en el hielo, cuyas paredes frías y oscuras parecían aprisionarlos a medida que el pasadizo se retorcía en su curso. Allí, el aire era más frío y tranquilo que el de una tumba.

—Bowen Marsh está en posesión de las llaves—declaró Jon Nieve al enfrentarse a la primera puerta de hierro. Visy le dirigió una mirada al crear una réplica de hielo para abrir el candado. Los hechizos que protegían el Muro intentaron restringirle el paso porque sus poderes se parecían a las habilidades de los Otros, pero fue capaz de continuar al pedir permiso en la lengua verdadera—. No es seguro, alteza. Debéis regresar al torreón del maestre Aemon. El Bosque Encantado no es lugar para una mujer embarazada.

Una vez en el bosque se encontraron en un mundo completamente diferente. Las sombras parecían más oscuras, y los sonidos, más ominosos. Los árboles crecían muy juntos y ocultaban la luz del sol poniente. Bajo los cascos de los caballos, la fina capa de nieve crujía con un sonido como el de los huesos al romperse. Cuando el viento agitaba las hojas, Visenya sentía como si le pasaran un dedo por la espalda.

El sol brilló entre los árboles cuando llegaron a su destino, un pequeño claro en lo más profundo del bosque donde crecían en círculo nueve arcianos. El suelo del bosque estaba cubierto de hojas caídas, rojo sangre por arriba, blanco putrefacto por abajo. Los anchos troncos lisos eran de color hueso, y las nueve caras miraban hacia dentro. La savia seca encostrada en los ojos era roja y dura como un rubí.

Peter emergió de su abrigo para contemplar el rostro lloroso. Saltó para perderse en las ramas, mientras su piel verde se tornaba blanca y las hojas que tenía en la cabeza adquirían el color de la sangre. Las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos parecieron retroceder cuando el bowtruckle se sumergió en la corteza.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó el arciano cuando abrió los ojos. Le pareció que Samwell Tarly se desmayaría en cualquier momento, y que Jon Nieve correría a ocultarse tras Rhae.

—Soy la hija de la magia—respondió Visenya al arrodillarse en la nieve. La madera brillaba como la leche recién ordeñada—. Soy la Portadora de Tormentas, la Asesina de Mentiras, la Domadora de Bestias, la Rompedora de Cadenas, la Madre de Dragones.

—Preguntad, Reina del Amanecer.

—¿Los Profundos y los Otros enfrentaron a los Primeros Hombres y a los Niños del Bosque durante la Larga Noche? —Visy frunció el ceño. Kinvara le había dicho que marcaría el comienzo de una nueva era, pero jamás se refirió a ella como la Reina del Amanecer. El arciano respondió de forma afirmativa—. ¿Qué sucedió con los Profundos?

—El Rey de los Mares deshizo la alianza con los Otros cuando las aguas comenzaron a congelarse. Cuando el héroe de la espada flamígera trajo de regreso el amanecer, el rey unió a todas las razas que moraban en los mares. Los gigantes forjaron el Tridente del Rey con el corazón de una estrella caída, y lo utilizaron para sellar el pacto que les otorgaría el dominio de las profundidades. Los tritones que descendían del rey Orin gobernaron los mares, hasta que el hijo menor del rey Honsu usurpó el trono con el apoyo de los trincheras. Pensaba que su hermana mayor no era apta para gobernar.

—¿Qué sucedió con el Tridente del Rey? —tragó Visenya cuando el bebé pateó con fuerza. Los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente le resultaron inquietantes.

—El rey Nuidis pensaba que nadie debía poseer tanto poder, así que ordenó su destrucción. Pero el arma no pudo ser destruida. Por ello, decidió ocultarla en la fosa más oscura de los mares, donde habitan los horrores de las profundidades. El Tridente del Rey, la Corona de Meraxes y el Lazo de Vhagar son algunas de las reliquias más poderosas de la historia. Y el dragón marino lo heredará todo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver en esto el dragón marino? —Visy sabía perfectamente que su pequeño hijo representaba al dragón marino. En Mantarys, había presenciado cómo una versión adulta de Aemon rompía la superficie del agua para nadar con delfines.

—Antes de ser asesinada, la princesa Alhena tuvo un hijo con un hombre que conoció en las Islas del Hierro. Es el legítimo Rey de los Mares, y su hijo es el vástago de las dos dinastías más grandes de la historia. Sólo el legítimo rey puede empuñar el tridente.

Visenya cayó sobre la nieve al procesar la información, mientras Jon corría para socorrerla. En ese momento, comprendió todas las visiones y todas las crípticas advertencias. La madre de Aenar no sólo era una sirena, era la legítima Reina de los Mares.

La princesa Alhena no tuvo más opción que dejar a su hijo en Pyke para apartarlo de la guerra en las profundidades. En tierra, los trincheras del usurpador jamás lograrían hacerle daño. El hermano codicioso que robó el legado del rey Orin no aceptaría de buena gana la existencia de un niño capaz de arrebatarle el trono que pagó con la sangre de la reina legítima.

—Vendrán por él, y por su padre—recordó las palabras de Shiera Estrellademar. Más allá de los llorosos ojos del arciano, Cuervo de Sangre admiraba las posibilidades con los Niños del Bosque—. Necesito regresar a Pentos.

Las leyendas sostenían que los Otros regresarían cuando el gélido aliento de la oscuridad descendiera sobre el mundo, cuando las estrellas sangraran en los cielos. Con los hombres divididos por el Trono de Hierro, con los mares siendo gobernados por un traidor de sangre, a los Caminantes Blancos no les resultaría difícil el acabar con toda la vida.

En Yi Ti, pensaban que la Larga Noche comenzó el día en que el Emperador Sanguinaria asesinó a la Emperatriz Amatista para gobernar el Imperio del Amanecer. Tras la Traición de Sangre, la Doncella de Luz le dio la espalda al mundo y el León de Noche desencadenó su ira para castigar la maldad de los hombres. La guerra que libraban los habitantes de las profundidades, que fue provocada por un envidioso hermano menor, terminó por condenar al mundo de la misma forma.

Cuando el árbol cayó dormido, Peter saltó para regresar con ella. En sus diminutas manos, cargaba un racimo de semillas.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —tragó Samwell Tarly cuando Visenya emprendió el camino de regreso. Los hombres de la Guardia de la Noche observaban la situación desde las almenas del Muro, con expresiones de incertidumbre bajo las bufandas oscuras que les cubrían el rostro.

—El Comandante Mormont deberá posponer la Gran Expedición. Regresaré en dos días, con lo prometido—Visy apaciguó a los muchachos que corrían tras ella, y empujó de su camino a los oficiales que aguardaban en el extremo del túnel—. Disculpadme con Aemon y decidle que los grandes misterios existen. Me encargaré de la amenaza en las profundidades del mar, mientras combaten a los enemigos del norte.

—Reina Visenya—llamó Jon Nieve cuando el zouwu descendió del Muro para acechar el patio de armas. Las cinco patas lo convertían en el mejor escalador del mundo—. ¡Visy!

La reina le dirigió una mirada vidriosa. Durante un momento, sintió una profunda conexión con el muchacho de ojos grises. Jamás conoció a sus hermanos, fueron asesinados cuando no eran más que niños de pecho, pero Jon Nieve le produjo la familiaridad que debía sentirse en presencia de un gemelo.

—Debo irme—declaró Visenya al montar el lomo de Shiek. Al cruzar el patio cubierto de hierbajos iba casi saltando. Era un día soleado porque manipuló el clima para facilitarle la vida a los hermanos juramentados. Del Muro descendían reguerillos de agua, con lo que el hielo parecía centellear.

Durante un rato siguió el curso del arroyo, escuchando el discurrir del agua helada sobre las rocas, y luego cortó campo a través para llegar al Camino Real. Se extendía ante ella, estrecho y pedregoso, lleno de hierbajos. No parecía nada prometedor, pero con solo verlo el corazón de Visenya se llenó de nostalgia. Si siguiera aquel camino llegaría a Invernalia y a Aguasdulces, al Nido de Águilas, a Harrenhal y a la Fortaleza Roja.

Visenya contuvo la respiración cuando Shiek comenzó a correr, antes de encender la melena luminiscente. En menos de un parpadeo, atravesó un túnel repleto de paisajes hechos de niebla para aterrizar en el balcón del Palacio del Príncipe.

Los Inmaculados, al oír el alboroto en los tejados, emergieron con sus lanzas al ristre, pero cayeron de rodillas cuando la reina ingresó a la habitación con la cabeza en alto.

No esperaba contemplar semejante amargura en el rostro de Arthur, ni odio en los ojos de Aenar. Los tres huevos de dragón que le obsequió Illyrio Mopatis desaparecieron de sus aposentos personales, al igual que Daenerys desapareció de Pentos.

* * *

 **Sé que el zouwu tiene cuatro patas, pero me pareció pertinente darle cinco para atribuirle el cinco en la simbología rúnica. No planeó introducir al quintaped en mi historia.**

 **Espero no haber infartado a nadie, pero a lo largo de la historia añadí una serie de pistas respecto a la verdadera identidad de Aenar. Creo que ahora les hará sentido.**

 **Maeljuri:** **Sip, la carta era más falsa que las lágrimas de Cersei. Los dragones que aún no aparecen son Jhae, Duncan, Lucerys y Velaerys. Rhae es la loba que debía obtener Visy. Tal vez, en algún momento llegué a obtenerla ;)**

 **Mari:** **Sip, Aenar debe actuar como el rey que es. También pensé que Robb solo le pediría ayuda cuando estuviera desesperado. Fue culpa del idiota de Bran (mi corazón se rompió cuando murió Verano, y cuando murió Hodor). Por eso tiene tantos dragones. No le interesa usarlos como armas de guerra, simplemente quiere regresarle la magia al mundo. Espero ansiosa tu impresión respecto a este capítulo.**


	14. Fire and Blood

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 14:**

 **Fire and Blood**

* * *

En el fondo, siempre supo que Daenerys la traicionaría de alguna forma, pero no esperó que decidiera huir con el muchacho que afirmaba ser Aegon Targaryen, el hijo de Elia Martell de Dorne, por una oportunidad de hacerse con el Trono de Hierro.

—El muchacho arribó poco después de tu partida. Esperaba proponerte matrimonio, pero renunció a la idea cuando se enteró del embarazo—dijo Arthur—. Jon Connington estaba con él. Afirmaban que el bebé asesinado por Gregor Clegane era el hijo de un curtidor del recodo del Meados cuya madre había muerto en el parto. Su padre se lo vendió a Lord Varys por una jarra de dorado del Rejo. Ya tenía otros hijos, pero el dorado del Rejo no lo había probado nunca. Varys le entregó el bebé del Meados a la princesa Elia, y partió con el verdadero Aegon a las Ciudades Libres.

Había quien decía que el reino cayó cuando Robert mató al príncipe Rhaegar en el Tridente, pero lo cierto era que la Batalla del Tridente ni siquiera habría tenido lugar si el grifo hubiera matado al venado en Septo de Piedra. Jon Connington ansiaba enmendar todos los errores del pasado al entregarle el Trono de Hierro al supuesto príncipe.

—Daenerys tomó los huevos de dragón para ofrecérselos al supuesto Aegon. Si acepta al principito como consorte, lo reconocerán. Sin ella, se burlarán de él y lo tacharán de farsante y usurpador—Aenar cumplió con la misión que le encomendó, pero se culpaba por decisiones estúpidas que estaban más allá de su control—. Han desaparecido de Pentos, con la Compañía Dorada. Los Siete Reinos están a punto para la conquista. Un mocoso cruel ocupa el Trono de Hierro, y hay más rebeldes que hojas de otoño.

Los hombres de la Compañía Dorada eran mercenarios, por muy caballeros y señores que hubieran sido sus padres y abuelos en Poniente antes del exilio, y no se podía confiar en un mercenario. Sabían que necesitaban el poder de la Reina Dragón para ganar la guerra, por ello cruzaron las Ciudades Libres en búsqueda de las bestias que pusieron al mundo de rodillas. Como no podían casar al príncipe con una mujer que ya estaba casada, recurrieron a la hija del Rey Loco.

—Aegon está muerto—declaró Visenya al recargar la espalda en el cómodo sillón de terciopelo. Kinvara y Shiera le habían dicho que debería enfrentarse al falso dragón, y había comprobado por las malas que todos sus vaticinios terminaban por cumplirse—. El muchacho no es más que un impostor manipulado por un titiritero oculto en las sombras. La tonta puede huir con quién se le dé la gana, pero nadie me roba.

En menos de un día, Daenerys traicionó a la mujer que le tendió la mano para huir con el desconocido que afirmaba ser el legítimo heredero de los Siete Reinos. En el fondo, toleraba las conspiraciones que tramaban los idiotas que desconocían la verdadera amenaza, pero no podía soportar semejante robo. Daenerys violó la seguridad de sus aposentos personales para hacerse con los huevos, y luego desapareció del mapa para evitar que los exploradores dothrakis dieran con ella.

—Khaleesi—Visenya permitió que Jorah le rodeara el cuello para brindarle un abrazo que no le presionara el vientre hinchado. Había encabezado la búsqueda, pero no había obtenido resultados. Era evidente que la traición de Daenerys le molestaba tanto como a los demás—. Os prometo encontrar a la Compañía Dorada.

—Lo haré yo misma—sentenció Visy. El viento le susurraba en el oído que la traidora intentaba incubar los huevos, sin éxito. Los idiotas que reclamaban el Trono de Hierro ni siquiera comprendían que se necesitaba más que fuego para traerlos de regreso. Sin el poder de la magia, los huevos no eran más que hermosas piedras de colores. Debía encontrarlos antes de que terminaran en las manos de una persona tan aborrecible como Euron Greyjoy—. Necesito que reúnan provisiones para la Guardia de la Noche.

—¿La Guardia de la Noche? —Aenar decidió regañarla con aquella mirada tan particular. Visenya olvidaba constantemente que su sol y estrellas era ocho años mayor que ella, pero recordaba la diferencia de edades cuando él decidía comportarse como un padre fastidiado por los caprichos de su hija—. ¿Estuviste con todos los criminales de los Siete Reinos?

—Sólo háganlo—Visenya enfocó su atención en los caballeros de la Guardia Real, que se retiraron con expresiones de incertidumbre para cumplir con las órdenes de la reina. La postura de Jorah le indicó que conocía la posición que Jeor Mormont ostentaba en el Muro—. Conozco esa mirada. No necesitas regañarme por lo que he hecho.

—El anciano me dijo que el maestre del Castillo Negro es el hermano mayor de Aegon el Improbable—Aenar le brindó el abrazo que tanto deseaba. El bebé pateó bajo su mano para dejarle saber que añoraba su presencia—. ¿Te lastimaron de alguna forma?

—No lo hicieron—afirmó Visy con toda sinceridad. Una reina no debía llorar como una niñita, ni siquiera cuando su corazón se encontrara dominado por el miedo. Aenar siempre afirmó que un individuo de su cuna no era consorte adecuado para una mujer como ella porque ni siquiera imaginaba la verdad. Aenar Greyjoy, nacido como un bastardo de las Islas del Hierro, era el legítimo heredero del linaje que gobernaba los mares desde la Edad de los Héroes. Visenya debía proteger a su familia del traidor que usurpó el trono de la princesa Alhena—. Uno de mis primos también sirve en la Guardia de la Noche. Necesito aprender a lidiar con mis familiares. No es sencillo para mí…

—¿Qué sucede? —Aenar frunció el ceño al percibir las lágrimas que caían en su pecho. Era más poderosa que una tormenta, pero no creía ser capaz de enfrentar al Tridente del Rey. Los continentes estaban rodeados por grandes cuerpos de agua que eran gobernados por el monstruo que asesinó a la madre de su sol y estrellas. El Usurpador de los Mares desencadenaría todo el odio reprimido cuando se enterara del bebé que crecía en su vientre—. No llores, luna de mi vida. Eres más fuerte que esto, eres más fuerte que todos nosotros.

—Sólo abrázame.

* * *

Visenya permitió que Aenar la abrazara cuando aterrizaron en el Camino Real, a pocas leguas del Castillo Negro. Aunque la magia regresaba, no podía permitir que extraños presenciaran el verdadero poder de Shiek. Si el aliento de los dragones despertaba la maldad de los hombres, todos codiciarían a la bestia que era capaz de cruzar el mundo en menos de un parpadeo.

Shane sujetó con el pico la cadena que unía a los carromatos gigantescos para tirar de ellos.

—Pensé que bromeabas—Aenar tragó saliva al encontrarse frente al Muro. Había navegado el Mar de los Escalofríos y había caído en él, pero las ballenas lo salvaron antes de que sucumbiera a la temperatura. El abrigo de pieles lo protegería de las corrientes que azotaban el norte de Poniente—. ¿Cómo puede existir una criatura con semejante poder?

—Tu madre es una sirena—replicó Visenya cuando el zouwu trotó hacia la pared de hielo. En ese momento, comprendió que la gigantesca cola servía para transportar cargas que superaban el tamaño de su lomo. Los exploradores de la Antigua Valyria sólo documentaron que el zouwu tenía la habilidad de transportarse a cualquier lugar con sólo desearlo—. Tal vez, debas olvidar todo lo que creías saber.

—Solo espero que Aemon no herede tu temperamento. De ser así, nuestro hijo terminará peleándose a puñetazos con un gigante—Visenya le dirigió una mirada repleta de indignación. Jamás pidió que los grandes misterios la siguieran como una sombra, su existencia misma atraía la magia y a todos los seres que nacieron de ella—. No soy yo quién camina entre el fuego.

—No soy yo quién pelea a puñetazos con Daario—declaró Visy al recordar la pelea de machos que debió presenciar en Volantis—. Deberías saber que nuestro hijo heredará tu apariencia.

—Las mujeres caerán rendidas a sus pies, en especial las reinas de cabello plateado—Aenar le susurró al oído para despertar a la bestia que llevaba dentro—. Cuando nazca, podríamos hacerle un hermanito. Puedes escoger el proceso de creación que tanto te gusta. Un buen hombre debe permitir que su amada esposa disfrute del sexo, hasta que olvide su nombre.

—Esto es increíble—Visenya gimió cuando los dedos le rozaron la feminidad. Usualmente, adoraba discutir con él porque el sexo posterior tendía a ser alucinante, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para desencadenar las pasiones—. Puedes follarme de todas las maneras que desees cuando estemos en Braavos.

—Hecho—Aenar le besó el cuello con una sonrisa descarada. Las puertas de madera aparecieron en el horizonte, mientras era manoseada por su esposo. El abrigo de piel, que ostentaba colores oscuros y patrones que asemejaban las escamas de un dragón, resaltaba el atractivo masculino que tanto adoraba—. Las reinas de cabello plateado adoran a los hombres que lucen como yo.

—Y los capitanes de las Islas del Hierro adoran a las reinas de cabello plateado—replicó Visenya, con las manos sobre el vientre hinchado. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido con los hijos del Rey Loco, tenía la familia que siempre deseó—. Debes conocer a mi abuelo Aemon. Rechazó el Trono de Hierro cuando Aerion el Monstruoso decidió emborracharse con fuego valyrio.

Los hermanos de la Guardia de la Noche le abrieron las puertas a los carromatos cargados con suministros para el Muro.

Shane transportaba toneles con avena, trigo y cebada, y barriles llenos de harina gruesa. En los primeros carros había ristras de cebollas y ajos exquisitos, y bolsas de zanahorias, patatas y rábanos, y cestas repletas de nabos blancos y amarillos. Habían quesos tan grandes que para moverlos hacían falta cinco hombres. En el siguiente, las pilas de toneles de ternera, tocino, cordero y bacalao en salazón se alzaban hasta quince palmos. De las vigas del techo, colgaban trescientos jamones y tres mil morcillas. En el carro de las especias se podía encontrar pimienta en grano, clavo, canela, semillas de mostaza y cilantro, salvia, amaro, perejil y bloques de sal. Por todas partes había toneles de peras, manzanas, guisantes e higos secos, bolsas de nueces, castañas y almendras, planchas de salmón ahumado, jarras de porcelana selladas con cera y llenas de aceitunas en salmuera. Algunos carromatos estabas abarrotados de cazuelas selladas de liebre, paletilla de ciervo en miel, y coles, remolachas, cebollas, huevos y arenques, todo en escabeche.

—Regresasteis—Jon Nieve sonrió cuando el viento le meció la cabellera. Los hermanos juramentados arribaron al patio para observar los gigantescos carromatos que se apoderaron del Camino Real—. Todos pensaban que heredasteis la locura de vuestro abuelo.

—Os presento a mi primo Jon—Visenya desmontó el lomo de Shiek con la ayuda de su esposo. A medida que el bebé crecía, más personas debían ayudarle a realizar las tareas más básicas.

—Creo que debisteis soportar los comentarios de mi primo. Desde la infancia, Theon fue tan idiota como su padre. Os ofrezco una disculpa en nombre de la Casa Greyjoy—Aenar le estrechó la mano con firmeza—. Nací como un bastardo de las Islas del Hierro. Mi apellido no siempre favoreció a la familia de mi siniestro padre. Os comprendo, Jon Nieve.

—Reina Visenya—declaró Jeor Mormont al descender de la Torre del Rey, con el cuervo parlante en el hombro. El pajarraco armó un escándalo cuando divisó la regia figura del ave fénix—. No esperaba teneros de regreso.

Sabía que el anciano pensó que la nieta del Rey Loco decidió burlarse de las necesidades que enfrentaban los hermanos de la Guardia. Jamás esperó que regresara en el tiempo acordado, con carromatos cargados de pieles y hatos de ropas, con espadas de la más fina elaboración, con hierbas medicinales, con clavos y herramientas para restaurar los fuertes a lo largo del Muro.

—Un trato es una promesa, y las promesas son inquebrantables.

* * *

La sala principal del Castillo Negro estaba llena de humo, y el aire, cargado del olor a carne asada y a pan recién hecho. Un trovador tocaba el arpa al tiempo que recitaba una balada, pero en aquel rincón de la sala apenas se lo oía por encima del crepitar de las llamas, el estrépito de los platos y las copas, y el murmullo de cientos de conversaciones ebrias.

Aquella día, Hobb Tresdedos, Pyp y Hake les prepararon una cena especial. Los oficiales devoraron un festín de costillar de cerdo asado con ajo y hierbas, adornado con ramitas de menta y con guarnición de puré de patata que nadaba en mantequilla.

A los visitantes se les asignó un lugar de gran honor, en la mesa del Señor Comandante, con todos los oficiales de la Guardia de la Noche. Aenar le cortaba la carne en trocitos, mientras relataba las aventuras que había experimentado en los catorce mares. Afirmaba que la aventura más grande de todas fue conocerla en las ruinas de Valyria, en una oscura noche repleta de sombras que danzaban con los muertos.

—Jaehaerys y Alyssane—declaró Aemon al escuchar las hazañas del capitán Greyjoy. La estrategia que empleó con la flota lysena maravilló a los oficiales que conocían de barcos—. Gobiernan como el rey Jaehaerys y la reina Alyssane.

Antes de que pudiera responder, los mayordomos regresaron de la cocina con una bandeja de comida. Había mucho más de lo que había visto en su primera visita: pan recién hecho, mantequilla, miel, mermelada de zarzamoras, panceta, trozos de queso y una jarra de té de menta preparado especialmente para ella. Era la única persona en toda la habitación que no estaba emborrachándose con la nueva cosecha de Meereen.

—Supongo que soy tu Alysanne—rió Aenar cuando la imagen de Alyssane Targaryen, sentada en las piernas de Jaehaerys mientras éste ocupaba el Trono de Hierro, invadió la mente de Visenya. El reinado del Viejo Rey fue tan largo y próspero porque gobernó con la ayuda de su amada esposa. Ella esperaba gobernar con el apoyo de su sol y estrellas—. Alyssane visitó el Muro. Me parece que sus joyas financiaron la construcción de una fortaleza.

—Lago Hondo—Aemon le dirigió una sonrisa desdentada—. Fue construido como un reemplazo para el Fuerte de la Noche.

—El Fuerte de la Noche fue el primer castillo del Muro, y también el más grande.

Pero también había sido el primero en quedar abandonado, ya en tiempos del Viejo Rey. Aun entonces estaba desierto casi en sus tres cuartas partes, y el coste de su mantenimiento era excesivo. La Bondadosa Reina Alyssane le había sugerido a la Guardia que lo sustituyera por un castillo más pequeño y en un punto situado a poco más de dos leguas al este, donde el Muro describía una curva a lo largo de la orilla de un hermoso lago verde. Fueron las joyas de la reina las que pagaron Lago Hondo, y los hombres que el Viejo Rey envió al norte, los que lo construyeron, de manera que los hermanos negros habían abandonado el Fuerte de la Noche para las ratas.

Pero aquello había ocurrido hacía ya dos siglos. En aquel momento, Lago Hondo estaba tan desierto como el castillo al que había sustituido

En el Fuerte de la Noche había reinado el Rey de la Noche antes de que su nombre quedara borrado de la memoria de los hombres. Allí era donde el Cocinero Rata le había servido al rey ándalo la empanada de príncipe y panceta, donde los setenta y nueve centinelas montaban guardia, donde la valiente joven Danny Flint había sido violada y asesinada. En aquel castillo era donde el rey Sherrit había invocado la maldición sobre los antiguos ándalos, donde los aprendices se habían enfrentado a la criatura que aparecía en la oscuridad, donde el ciego Symeon Ojos de Estrella había visto pelear a los sabuesos infernales. Hacha Demente había recorrido aquellos patios y había subido a aquellas torres para masacrar a sus hermanos en la oscuridad.

Todo aquello había sucedido hacía ya cientos o miles de años, claro, y algunas de las cosas, en realidad, no habían sucedido jamás.

La creciente melancolía hizo que Visenya recordara la leyenda del Rey de la Noche. Había sido el decimotercer jefe de la Guardia de la Noche, un guerrero que no conocía el miedo. Una mujer fue su perdición, una mujer a la que divisó desde la cima del Muro, con la piel blanca como la luna y los ojos como estrellas azules. Sin miedo a nada, la persiguió, la alcanzó y la amó, aunque su piel era fría como el hielo, y cuando le entregó su semilla, le entregó también su alma.

Se la llevó al Fuerte de la Noche, la proclamó reina, al tiempo que él se proclamaba rey, y sometió a los hermanos juramentados a su voluntad gracias a extraños sortilegios. El reinado del Rey de la Noche y su cadavérica esposa duró trece años, hasta que por fin, el Stark de Invernalia y Joramun, de los salvajes, unieron sus fuerzas para liberar a la Guardia. Tras su caída, cuando se supo que les había estado haciendo sacrificios a los Otros, se destruyeron todos los documentos relativos al Rey de la Noche, y hasta su nombre cayó en el olvido.

—¡Aenar! —exclamó Visenya cuando su esposo decidió revelarle a Aemon las acciones de Daenerys. Había sufrido un episodio de tristeza cuando le informó sobre las circunstancias que rodearon la muerte de Viserys. El maestre esperaba que las tres cabezas del dragón trabajaran en conjunto porque jamás esperó que los hijos del Rey Loco albergaran semejante codicia. Ambos pensaban que el Trono de Hierro era el único objeto capaz de llenar el vacío en sus corazones, por obtenerlo traicionarían al mundo entero—. Aemon no necesitaba alterarse por ello.

—Tu abuelo merece saber lo que ha sucedido—replicó Aenar. Su sol y estrellas estaba con Arthur cuando el robo tuvo lugar, por ello decidía culparse. Daenerys logró infiltrarse en sus aposentos personales con la ayuda de los soldados que servían en la guardia pentoshi, y luego desapareció de la ciudad para unirse al farsante que lideraba la Compañía Dorada—. La salvaste de los sicarios del rey Robert, le diste un hogar y todas las comodidades que jamás tuvo, y ella decidió robar tus huevos de dragón para huir con el impostor que afirma ser Aegon Targaryen.

—El muchacho verdaderamente piensa que es el hijo de mi padre. Ni siquiera Jon Connington sospecha que es un impostor. Todos han sido manipulados por el titiritero oculto en las sombras—Visenya sorbió el té de menta con los ojos entrecerrados. Daenerys podía escaparse con el impostor, abrirle las piernas y parirle hijos destinados a morir como imbéciles, a Visy no le importaba. Pero no podía tolerar el robo de sus huevos, ni el secuestro de Francis. La pareja de Dougal desapareció el mismo día en que los traidores huyeron, y sólo podía suponer que la llevaron consigo para cambiarla por oro—. Me encargaré de todo.

Las naves de Braavos navegaban tan lejos como el viento, a tierras extrañas y maravillosas, y cuando regresaban, sus capitanes llevaban animales extraños al zoológico del Señor del Mar. Eran caballos con rayas, animales grandes de piel manchada y cuellos largos como zancos, cerdos ratón peludos grandes como vacas, mantícoras con aguijones, tigres que llevaban a sus cachorros en una bolsa, lagartos espantosos con garras como guadañas. El Señor del Mar pagaría una fortuna por Francis, y le proporcionaría la flota braavosi a la Compañía Dorada.

La flota de Aenar ya se encontraba camino a Braavos. Les frenaría el paso donde el Mar Angosto colindaba con el Mar de los Escalofríos. Y cuando recuperara a las bestias fantásticas, permitiría que los traidores desembarcaran en Poniente para morir como los imbéciles que eran.

La intención del impostor era actuar con rapidez para ganar algunas batallas sencillas antes de que los pretendientes al Trono de Hierro notaran su campaña de conquista en las Tierras de la Tormenta.

Jon Connington debió tragarse todo el orgullo a la hora de marchar al Palacio del Príncipe de Pentos. Arthur solía decirle que el grifo, completamente enamorado del Príncipe de Rocadragón, no toleraba a ningún hombre que mantuviera una relación cercana con Rhaegar. De todos los amigos del príncipe, Jon Connington odiaba más a la Espada del Amanecer por la estrecha amistad que había mantenido con su padre. El hombre pensaba que Visenya no era más que una bastarda protegida por Arthur, una bastarda que debía cederle todos sus logros al legítimo heredero de los Siete Reinos. Ni siquiera imaginaba que el muchacho que protegió desde la infancia no era más que un impostor glorificado.

Arthur custodiaba los documentos del Septón Supremo que certificaban la boda entre el Príncipe Dragón y la Doncella Lobo, y la anulación del matrimonio con Elia Martell. A pesar de ello, algunos aún pensaban que la Reina Dragón era una farsante. Jon Connington y el supuesto Aegon eran los verdaderos impostores, aunque ni siquiera llegaran pensarlo.

Ella no permitía que los dragones volvieran a ser utilizados como armas de guerra. Visenya recuperaría los huevos a toda costa, aún si debía ponerle fin a Daenerys. Había perdido a sus hijos el día en que Euron Greyjoy decidió saquear Valyria, por ello no permitiría que dragones inocentes fueran sacrificados en una absurda guerra. Sin magia, los huevos no eran más que piedras preciosas, que contenían en su interior a los bebés de Sueñafuego.

—Jhae—suspiró Visy cuando el rugido de un dragón gigantesco sacudió el Muro. Las conversaciones cesaron y las exclamaciones de terror fueron pronunciadas al escuchar el aleteo de las alas que provocaban ráfagas de tormenta—. Jhae está aquí.

—¿Jhae? —Aenar saltó cuando ella corrió para recibir al dragón de escamas tan rojas como la sangre, que aterrizaba a las afueras del Castillo Negro—. ¡Visenya! ¡Nuestro hijo nacerá con el cerebro sacudido si continúas corriendo de esa manera!

Jhae pisoteó la nieve en los campos de cultivo que pertenecían a la Guardia de la Noche. No lo había visto en un largo período de tiempo, mucho había cambiado desde el día en que decidió liberarlos, y por un momento pensó que él no sería capaz de reconocerla. Pero su miedo desapareció cuando Jhae ronroneó para acariciarle el vientre abultado.

—¿Lo sabes, verdad? —Visenya presionó la frente en el espacio que yacía entre sus ojos dorados. Su Jhae, tan parecido al dragón del Príncipe Pícaro, siempre había sido consentido por ella. Cuando se alejó volando, le rompió el corazón.

A lo lejos, entre los árboles, el grito distante de algún animal asustado le hizo levantar la mirada. Los perros ladraron y los caballos relincharon como desquiciados cuando Duncan, tan azul como el océano, cubrió el sol. No necesitaba los sentidos de un bestia para saber que todos los pobladores de Villa Topo ascendieron a la superficie para contemplar la escena. Poniente no había visto un dragón en siglo y medio, desde que los maestres envenenaron a los últimos dragones durante el reinado de Aegon III.

Villa Topo era más grande de lo que parecía, porque tres cuartas partes del pueblo estaban bajo tierra, en sótanos profundos y cálidos conectados por un laberinto de túneles. Hasta el prostíbulo estaba allí abajo; en la superficie no había más que una choza del tamaño de una letrina, con una lámpara roja colgada de la puerta.

—Visenya—Aenar tragó saliva al sujetarle la mano enguantada. Había corrido tras ella para evitar que terminara cometiendo una de las acciones que tachaba de locuras—. Él es más grande que Aerion.

—Jhae es mayor que Aerion—Visy sonrió cuando su esposo fue olfateado. Ella se quitó la bufanda de seda carmesí para cubrirle el cuello con ternura—. Sabes que no puedo sentir el frío. La necesitas más que yo.

—Tu abuelo necesita sentirlos.

La reina permitió que Jhae le frotara el vientre con la nariz, mientras liberaba volutas de humo para asustar a los violadores que servían en la Guardia de la Noche. Su abrigo blanco, con pequeñas franjas de piel que eran rodeadas por fragmentos de color granate, resistió el calor que desprendía el dragón.

Aenar cargó al anciano maestre para presentarle a los dragones que, hasta ese momento, había dado por perdidos. Desde la distancia, presenció la reunión entre Daenys y Velaerys, y el viaje que emprendieron hasta perderse en el horizonte. Lucerys, el más rebelde de todos sus hijos, aún no le brindaba señales de vida. Aunque le preocupara la situación, debía mantener la calma para evitarle un susto al perceptivo bebé que crecía en su interior.

—Aemon, él es Jhae—Visenya depositó la mano del anciano tembloroso en la nariz de Jhae. Las risitas nerviosas estallaron cuando Duncan aterrizó junto a ellos, mientras le dirigía una mirada de incertidumbre a la bestia fantástica de cinco patas que lamía sus bigotes.

Los hermanos negros estiraron el cuello para determinar la longitud de los dragones que se alimentaban de la magia. Balerion, a la hora de conquistar los Siete Reinos, era más pequeño. La primera Visenya, más hábil y con más determinación que sus hermanos, exploró los grandes misterios hasta dar con la manera de forjar una espada de acero valyrio, que pasó a llamarse Hermana Oscura. Lamentablemente, ese poder no fue capaz de influir en el tamaño de Vhagar.

Rhaegon, por derecho propio, alcanzó el tamaño que le permitía extraer ballenas del mar. El resto de sus hijos, que nacieron en tres camadas diferentes, se alimentaban de su poder para crecer. De esa forma, se desarrollaban más rápido que ningún dragón en la historia del mundo conocido.

—¿Cómo el rey Jaehaerys? —Aemon contuvo las lágrimas a la hora de acariciar al dragón. Duncan olisqueó a Jon Nieve con interés, mientras éste se quitaba los guantes para acariciarle las escamas.

—Como Jaenara Belaerys—replicó Visenya. Jaehaerys el Sabio fue el mejor gobernante en la historia de Poniente, y aunque lo admiraba como tal, su sueño siempre fue explorar el mundo a lomos de un dragón. Jaenara Belaerys documentó la existencia del nundu, y sufrió los efectos de la hipnótica mirada de la serpiente cornuda, antes de regresar al Feudo Franco. La niña que adoraba leer sobre las bestias fantásticas que moraron el mundo, deseaba descubrir las especies que desaparecieron de la memoria de los hombres—. Duncan…

Visenya frunció el ceño cuando el dragón azul ronroneó bajo la mano de Jon Nieve. Los hermanos negros estaban aterrorizados, pero intentaban mantener la calma para evitarse la humillación. Después de marcharse, el Comandante Mormont decidió encomendarle a Ser Alliser la tarea de viajar a Desembarco del Rey. De esa manera, no debería soportar la presencia del idiota.

—Dijiste que necesitabas aprender a tratar con tus familiares—Aenar le susurró al oído, mientras sostenía los hombros de Aemon para evitarle una caída—. Tu primo luce como un muchacho melancólico, pero no es un idiota como Theon. Ve a hablar con él.

—Son hermosos, ¿verdad? —Visenya entrelazó los dedos, cubiertos por guantes de color granate, sobre su vientre hinchado—. Su nombre es Duncan, por Ser Duncan el Alto. Mi tatarabuelo, Aegon el Improbable, pasó los primeros años de su vida con un caballero que le enseñó el valor de la vida humana. De no ser por Arthur, los sicarios del Usurpador me habrían asesinado en la cuna.

El Príncipe Dragón y el Usurpador se habían enfrentado en el vado del Tridente, en el centro mismo de la batalla: Robert, con su martillo y su enorme yelmo astado; el príncipe Targaryen, con su armadura negra. Llevaba en el peto el dragón de tres cabezas, todo recubierto de rubíes que refulgían a la luz del sol. Las aguas del Tridente enrojecieron en torno a los cascos de sus corceles mientras ellos cruzaban las armas una y otra vez, hasta que por último, un golpe del martillo de Robert destrozó el dragón y el pecho que había debajo.

Algunos nobles de las grandes casas y de las menores se reunieron bajo el estandarte de Robert; otros permanecieron leales a los Targaryen. Los poderosos Lannister de Roca Casterly, los Guardianes del Occidente, se mantuvieron al margen de todo e hicieron caso omiso de las llamadas a las armas que les llegaban tanto del bando rebelde como de los partidarios del rey. Seguramente, Aerys Targaryen pensó que los dioses habían oído sus plegarias cuando vio a Lord Tywin Lannister ante las puertas de Desembarco del Rey, con un ejército de doce mil hombres y jurándole lealtad. De modo que el Rey Loco cometió la última locura: abrió a los leones las puertas de su ciudad.

—Todos pensaron que el príncipe Rhaegar secuestró a mi tía para violarla. Cuando los rumores de la reina allende los mares desembarcaron en Poniente, el rey Robert afirmó que no eran más que mentiras. Pero los dragones están aquí, después de un siglo y medio de ausencia. Nadie pensó que regresarían—Jon Nieve le dirigió una mirada a Duncan—. Después de asesinar a un traidor de la Guardia de la Noche, encontramos a siete cachorros de lobo huargo. Cinco destinados a los hijos legítimos de mi padre, y uno para mí. Pero Rhae fue un misterio, hasta el día en que las noticias sobre la Reina Dragón llegaron al Muro.

—La necesitas más que yo. La Guardia es un pudridero para los inadaptados de todo el reino—sonrió Visenya al caminar con su primo. Aenar le había hecho entender que cometió un error a la hora de descargar en él toda la amargura que sentía hacia Ned Stark. Como su esposo había nacido como un bastardo de las Islas del Hierro, y como alguna vez consideró unirse a la Guardia de la Noche para escapar de Euron, comprendía la situación de Jon Nieve. Sin duda, el muchacho había cometido el error de pensar que el Muro era custodiado por hombres honorables—. En el reino hay ya tres reyes, o sea, dos más de los que cualquiera desearía. Tu hermano Robb ha sido nombrado Rey en el Norte. Lo vestirán con sedas, satenes y terciopelos de cien colores, mientras tú vives y mueres con una cota de malla negra. Se casará con alguna hermosa princesa y tendrá hijos con ella. Tú no tendrás esposa, ni podrás sostener en tus brazos a un niño de tu sangre. Los idiotas cantarán hasta el menor de sus hechos, mientras que tus mayores hazañas pasarán desapercibidas—alzó una mano para detenerlo—. Te diré una cosa: he visto a tu hermano, no en persona, pero sí en mis sueños. Sé que perderá. Nació para convertirse en el Señor de Invernalia, no para jugar a la guerra mientras carga una corona en la cabeza. Lucha por una causa noble, pero subestima a sus enemigos y ofende a los señores que pelean por él. Los reyes en el sur ni siquiera imaginan la amenaza que está gestándose en las Tierras del Invierno Eterno. La Larga Noche se acerca, y cuando llegue, no importará el esqueleto de quién esté sentado en el Trono de Hierro.

—Mi padre fue decapitado por el rey Joffrey: el Norte no puede soportar semejante ofensa. Robb ha ganado todas las batallas hasta la fecha.

—La muerte de vuestro padre no convierte a Robb en un gran líder militar. Ha ganado todas las batallas porque Tywin Lannister se ha mantenido al margen de la guerra. Cuando derroten a los hermanos de Robert en el Aguasnegras, vuestra familia conocerá el mismo destino que sufrieron mis hermanos—Visenya apretó los labios al pensar en el impostor que creía ser Aegon Targaryen. El verdadero príncipe murió con la cabeza estampada contra una pared—. Aún no ha sucedido. Puedes enviarle un cuervo a tu hermano para advertirle del peligro. Has vestido el negro, pero puedes aconsejarlo desde el Muro.

—¿Por qué no habéis cruzado el Mar Angosto? —. Tenéis el ejército más grande del mundo, los últimos dragones, bestias que jamás han sido contempladas, barcos para transportar las huestes y los recursos para emprender una campaña de conquista. Podríais tomar el Trono de Hierro en días.

—¿Por qué debería indicarle a mis hombres que peleen por personas que los aborrecen? Aegon el Conquistador deseaba hacerse con los Siete Reinos porque pensaba que el fin del mundo provendría de este continente. Los siglos pasaron y los dragones murieron, y la amenaza no apareció. A causa de mi familia, los reinos sangraron por casi tres siglos. Durante la Danza de Dragones, las Tierras de los Ríos fueron abrazadas por los ejércitos de los pretendientes al Trono de Hierro. El pueblo no tenía la culpa de nada, pero aún así se vieron obligados a enfrentar las consecuencias. En este mismo momento, los padres asfixian a los bebés en el lecho para ahorrarles el sufrimiento. Si decidiera conquistar los reinos como Aegon el Conquistador, el pueblo moriría de hambre. Durante los asedios, las damas venden sus collares de oro y esmeraldas para comer ratones, y los señores venden a sus hijas por una cebolla—Visenya recordó el sufrimiento que antecedió a la Lluvia de Lágrimas—. Para los señores de Poniente, los dothrakis no son más que salvajes que, al pisar estas tierras, saquearán las ciudades, violarán a las mujeres y dejarán huérfanos a sus hijos. Son mejores jinetes que ningún caballero, no conocen el miedo y sus arcos tienen más alcance. En los Siete Reinos, los arqueros combaten a pie, desde detrás de una pared de escudos, o de una empalizada de estacas afiladas. Los dothrakis disparan mientras cabalgan, a la carga o en retirada, eso no les importa; son mortíferos y son muchos. Solo en mi khalasar hay más de setenta mil guerreros con sus monturas.

—No sois como vuestros antepasados—declaró Jon Nieve—. No sois como el Rey Loco.

—El poder siempre es peligroso. Atrae al peor y al mejor, lo corrompe. Nunca pedí este poder—Visenya conjuró un zarcillo de luz sobre su dedo anular—. El poder tiende a corromper, y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente. Todas las tiranías en Poniente han durado poco tiempo: el mocoso cruel que ocupa el Trono de Hierro morirá en un par de años, como mucho. Aegon, el Segundo de su Nombre, fue envenenado seis meses después de matar a su hermana Rhaenyra; Aerys el Loco fue apuñalado por la espalda; Maegor el Cruel fue asesinado en el Trono de Hierro; Baelor el Santo fue un rey débil y un fanático religioso dado a alucinaciones y que tomó malas decisiones en un exceso de piedad mal entendida; Daeron el Joven Dragón perdió diez mil hombres en la conquista de Dorne, y cincuenta mil más intentando defenderlo. Pronto, una mortaja de oro cubrirá el cadáver del rey Joffrey. Vuestro hermano ni siquiera necesitaba alzar las armas para derrocar al mocoso; Robb sólo debía tener paciencia.

Más tarde, cuando ya el sol estaba muy bajo, Aenar estrechó el vientre de Visenya. Jhae y Duncan emprendieron el camino a Braavos, mientras el fénix describía círculos sobre la cabeza del zouwu.

Cuando desaparecía, Arthur actuaba como la Mano de la Reina, aunque le desagradara la política. Hablaba con la voz de la reina, tenía el mando de los ejércitos de la reina y redactaba las leyes de la reina, con la ayuda de Missandei. En ocasiones incluso impartía la justicia de la reina, cuando se ausentaba, o enfermaba, o caía indispuesta por cualquier motivo.

—¿Visy? —Aenar le susurró cuando Aemon se revolvió con fuerza en su interior. La reina observaba los mechones de color castaño y los ojos grises de Jon Nieve con tristeza. El corazón que latía en su pecho logró calentarse ante semejante visión—. Es hora de irnos.

—No reprimas tus sueños, tampoco les temas—Visenya sentía que su primo era un huargo, un tipo específico de cambiapieles que dominaba a los lobos. Sus mentes eran más difíciles de penetrar, pues debían forjar un vínculo duradero con el animal, como un matrimonio. Un cambiapieles podía empatizar con un lobo e incluso entrar en su mente, pero nunca sería capaz de domarlo—. Y no olvides lo que te he dicho.

Después de besar la frente de su abuelo Aemon, cabalgó sobre Shiek para alejarse del Castillo Negro y de la turba de Villa Topo que buscaba conocer a la Reina Dragón.

—Creo que conquistaste el corazón de Jon Nieve. Ese hermoso cabello atrae a los bastardos como el Faro de Antigua atrae a los barcos—declaró Aenar con un risita. Su cabellera, trenzada al estilo dothraki, le brindaba rizos que asemejaban la plata fundida—. Jorah solía ser el heredero de la Casa Mormont, y Daario decapitó a sus capitanes por la oportunidad de estar a tu lado. Hechizas el corazón de los hombres, luna de mi vida.

—Jon no está enamorado de mí. Ningún hombre puede enamorarse de una mujer en cuatro días—negó Visenya. De pronto, pensó en sus propios padres, y desechó la idea. En Harrenhal, donde la Doncella Lobo fue coronada por el Príncipe Dragón, la justa se extendió por cinco días. Durante ese tiempo, Lyanna Stark decidió adoptar la identidad de un caballero misterioso para vengar el honor de Howland Reed. Rhaegar quedó prendado de ella, por semejante estupidez—. ¿No deberías sentirte celoso?

—Lo comprendo bastante bien—Aenar le besó la mejilla—. Ser Abuelo resiste tus encantos porque es un anciano casado con el honor, y Arthur te crio desde la cuna. Pero los demás son incapaces de resistir la tentación. Si decidiera pelear con todos los hombres que te envían miradas lascivas, la mitad de Essos estaría bajo tierra.

—Luchas con Daario.

—Daario es un estúpido insoportable. Necesitaba enseñarle respeto.

—Por supuesto—Visenya rodó los ojos. El mercenario la manoseaba cada vez que la oportunidad se le presentaba. Aenar consideraba que sus hermosos pechos, y sus exquisitos rizos, solo podían ser manoseados por él—. Contén la respiración.

Entonces Shiek saltó.

* * *

Los marineros subían y bajaban por los altos mástiles y se movían por los aparejos para arriar las pesadas velas que estaban estampadas con el dragón de tres cabezas. Abajo, los tripulantes huían de las runespoors en medio de gritos; aún no descubrían que sólo una cabeza contenía el veneno mortal. Las cubiertas crujían y se inclinaban mientras la Estrella de Sangre guiaba la formación de la flota de Aenar.

Visenya recargó la espalda contra el sillón de terciopelo al trazar las constelaciones olvidadas en el mapa estelar que confeccionaba. El nombre de las estrellas variaba de una cultura a otra, pero en esencia eran las mismas. Como las bestias fantásticas fueron olvidadas, el nombre de las constelaciones inspiradas en ellas también cayó en el olvido.

Ser Barristan abrió la puerta del camarote principal para permitirle el acceso al consejero de Aenar. Era un hombre de cierta edad, más de cuarenta años, pero parecía fuerte y en forma. Sus ropas no eran de seda y algodón, sino de lana y cuero. Llevaba una túnica color de verde, con ribete dorado.

—Mi reina—asintió Halios Geron, mientras Nakiye cerraba la puerta. Ella advirtió que Ser Abuelo se enorgullecía de tener a una lancera tan hábil en la Guardia Real—. Vuestra convocatoria me ha honrado.

—¿Por qué habéis emergido a la superficie? ¿El Usurpador de los Mares os encomendó la tarea de espiarlo? —Visenya apartó la hipocresía para ir directo al grano. Las conspiraciones y las mentiras comenzaban a fastidiarla—. Nací para descifrar los grandes misterios, y es lo que hago mejor. No permitiré que los esbirros de un asesino pongan sus asquerosas manos sobre mi esposo. Sin el Tridente del Rey, no tiene el poder para hacerme frente.

—Mi intención no es hacerles daño, mi señora—Halios le dirigió una mirada a su vientre abultado—. Fui el amigo más cercano de la princesa Alhena, le ayudé a ocultar el embarazo, hasta que la guerra estalló. No me enorgullece decir que debí convertirme en el consejero del usurpador para mantenerlo vigilado. La esencia del legítimo rey desapareció antes de que lograra brindarle la instrucción necesaria. Debía protegerlo, y fallé.

—Os creo—Visenya observó el Lazo de Vhagar, oculto en la silla que ocupaba el tritón—. Habladme con la verdad.

—Deneb ha impuesto un reinado del terror: los trincheras se han apoderado de Sorbel y los horrores que dormían en las Grietas del Destino se han extendido a través de los mares. El legítimo heredero debe regresar para reclamar el Tridente del Rey. El destino de Sobel depende de vuestro esposo.

—¿Esperáis que un completo desconocido reclame un trono que no sabía que existía? —Visenya cerró los ojos cuando Aemon decidió patearla—. Aenar ni siquiera conoce el nombre de su madre; sabe que es un tritón porque le ayude a descubrirlo. Su mayor aspiración era elevar el nombre de la Casa Greyjoy, jamás pensó en heredar uno de los reinos más antiguos de la historia.

—El destino os ha reunido por una razón—Halios aprobaba su relación con el legítimo heredero de los mares porque conocía su poder. Para derrocar al usurpador, necesitarían más que espadas y escudos—. Los sabios de Sorbel profetizaron que, algún día, el dragón marino gobernaría los mares. La princesa Adhara está dispuesta a brindarnos su ayuda. Incluso ella sabe que su padre ha sido uno de los peores reyes en la historia.

Visenya desvió la mirada cuando un cuerno resonó en sus oídos. Fue un alarido terrible, arrasador, tan estruendoso que incluso ahogó la voz del capitán Greyjoy y el sonido de las olas que rompían contra los riscos cuajados de pinos.

Las nieblas se abrían ante ellos; la proa del barco rasgaba los cortinajes grises. La Estrella de Sangre hendía las aguas plomizas, viento en popa, impulsada por las velas negras. Visenya oía los graznidos de las aves marinas. Una hilera de riscos surgía abruptamente del mar, con las laderas escarpadas cubiertas de pinos soldado y píceas negruzcas. Pero más allá reaparecía el mar, y allí, sobre las aguas, se alzaba imponente el Titán, con los ojos llameantes y el pelo verde al viento.

Sus piernas salvaban la distancia entre las elevaciones de tierra; tenía un pie en cada montaña, y sus hombros se cernían amenazador es sobre las cimas rocosas. Las piernas eran de piedra maciza, del mismo granito negro que las montañas marinas sobre las que se alzaba, aunque en torno a las caderas llevaba una faldilla de armadura de bronce verdoso. La coraza también era de bronce, y en la cabeza llevaba un yelmo con cimera. La melena ondulante estaba hecha de cuerdas de cáñamo teñidas de verde, y en las cavernas que eran sus ojos ardían hogueras enormes. Una mano reposaba en el risco de la izquierda, con los dedos de bronce cerrados en torno a un saliente de piedra; la otra se alzaba en el aire y sostenía el puño de una espada rota.

El viento y las olas controlaban ya a la Estrella de Sangre y la transportaban velozmente hacia el canal, mientras la sombra del Titán caía sobre el barco. Durante un momento pareció que iban a chocar irremediablemente contra las piedras en las que apoyaba los pies. Visenya tuvo que mirar casi en vertical para ver la cabeza del Titán.

En la cara interior de los enormes muslos de piedra había más aspilleras y, cuando Visenya estiró el cuello y giró la cabeza para ver cómo el puesto del vigía pasaba a menos de diez varas de la faldilla del Titán, divisó los matacanes que había en la parte inferior, y también las caras blanquecinas que los miraban entre los barrotes de hierro.

Los millares de gritos apagaron el sonido de las olas. Jhae describió un círculo por encima de ellos, una silueta oscura que se recortaba en el cielo iluminado por el sol. Tenía las escamas más rojas que la sangre. Siempre había sido el más grande de todos los dragones de fuego, pero en libertad había crecido más todavía. Batió las alas hasta sumergir las garras en la cabeza del Titán, para liberar un rugido que estremeció las aguas. Entonces, Rhaegon cubrió las mil islas de Braavos, mientras Duncan y Aerion acechaban la flota de Compañía Dorada.

La sombra se esfumó; los riscos cubiertos de pinos volvieron a aparecer a ambos lados; el viento amainó, y se encontraron en una gran laguna. Ante ellos se alzaba otra montaña marina, un saliente de roca que surgía de las aguas como un puño con púas, con las almenas rebosantes de escorpiones, escupefuegos y trabuquetes.

—El Arsenal de Braavos—Aenar depositó un beso en su cabellera trenzada—. Ahí pueden construir una galera de combate en un día.

Visenya divisó docenas de galeras amarradas en los embarcaderos o situadas todavía en las rampas por las que se deslizarían hacia el mar. Las proas pintadas de otras sobresalían de incontables cobertizos de madera, a lo largo de la costa pedregosa, como perros en sus casetas, esbeltos, crueles y hambrientos, a la espera de que los llamara el cuerno del cazador. Trató de contarlas, pero eran demasiadas, y había otros atracaderos, muelles y cobertizos más allá de donde la línea de la costa describía una curva.

—Están cerca—Visenya extendió los dedos de la mano derecha para congelar las armas que apuntaban a sus dragones. No deseaba comenzar un guerra con el titán, simplemente buscaba evitar una tragedia—. Necesitaba enseñarles respeto.

—Por supuesto—Aenar rodó los ojos. Las galeras, que usualmente le cerraban el paso a los barcos, decidieron apartarse de su camino. Aerion decidió aterrizar en el Arsenal de Braavos, mientras los hombres saltaban al agua—. Vamos al Puerto del Trapero, donde atracan los barcos que no son de Braavos. El Señor del Mar enviará a sus esbirros.

Ante ellos se extendía una amplia zona de aguas verde guisante, como una lámina de cristal coloreado. En su húmedo corazón se alzaba la ciudad, una gran extensión de cúpulas, torres y puentes, todo en gris, dorado y rojo.

Al norte estaba el puerto Púrpura, donde los comerciantes braavosis atracaban sus barcos bajo las cúpulas y las torres del palacio del Señor del Mar. Al oeste se encontraba el puerto del Trapero, abarrotado de barcos de las otras Ciudades Libres, de Poniente, y de Ibben y las legendarias y lejanas tierras del Oriente. Y por todas partes había desembarcaderos y atracaderos para balsas, y muelles viejos grisáceos donde los mariscadores y pescadores amarraban sus botes tras trabajar en las albuferas y en las desembocaduras.

Sólo los braavosis tenían permiso para utilizar el puerto Púrpura, desde la Ciudad Ahogada y el palacio del Señor del Mar; las naves de sus ciudades hermanas y las del resto del mundo tenían que conformarse con el puerto del Trapero, más mísero, sucio y desorganizado que el Púrpura. También era más ruidoso, ya que marineros y comerciantes de medio centenar de territorios abarrotaban sus muelles y callejones, mezclándose con aquellos que los servían o se aprovechaban de ellos.

A la derecha se divisaba el Puerte Chequy, un entramado de muelles y atracaderos llenos de barcos balleneros de Ibben, naves cisne de las Islas del Verano y más galeras de las que habría podido contar. A su izquierda había otro puerto, más lejano, pasado un cabo donde la parte superior de barcos medio hundidos sobresalía de las aguas.

Aenar enfiló hacia la zona norte de los atracaderos, y bajaron en velero por un gran canal, una ancha vía de agua que llevaba directamente al centro de la ciudad. Pasaron bajo los puentes de piedra tallada, decorados con un centenar de tipos de peces, cangrejos y calamares. Un segundo puente apareció ante ellos, con un encaje de tallas de hojas de parra, y más allá, un tercero que los miraba fijamente con un centenar de ojos pintados. A ambos lados se abrían las bocas de canales más pequeños, en los que a su vez confluían otros más pequeños aún. Algunas casas se alzaban sobre los canales, lo que los transformaba en una especie de túneles. Por ellos se deslizaban botes de líneas esbeltas, con forma de serpiente marina, con la cabeza pintada y la cola alzada. Visenya se fijó en que no se movían con remos, sino con pértigas manejadas por hombres situados en la popa, vestidos con capas de color gris, marrón y verde musgo. También vio barcazas de fondo plano en las que se amontonaban cajones y barriles, impulsadas por veinte pértigas a cada lado, y elegantes casas flotantes con farolillos de cristal coloreado, cortinajes de terciopelo y mascarones de proa metálicos. A lo lejos, por encima de casas y canales, había una especie de gigantesco camino de piedra gris que reposaba sobre pilares unidos por una arcada de tres niveles y se perdía entre la neblina hacia el sur.

Al mirar hacia atrás descubrió que ya no se veían el puerto ni la laguna. Al frente, una hilera de estatuas se alzaba a los lados del canal: hombres de piedra con expresión solemne y túnica de bronce salpicada de excrementos de aves marinas. Unos tenían en las manos un libro; otros, un puñal; otros, un martillo. Uno sostenía en alto una estrella dorada; otro vertía en el canal un chorro interminable desde una vasija de piedra.

El Templo de las Cantoras Lunares era uno de los que Visenya había divisado desde la laguna, una mole imponente de mármol níveo coronada por una gran cúpula plateada cuyos vitrales de vidrio blanco mostraban todas las fases de la luna. Las puertas estaban flanqueadas por un par de doncellas de mármol, tan altas como los Señores del Mar, que sostenían un dintel en forma de media luna.

Más allá se encontraba el Templo del Señor de Luz, un edificio de piedra roja tan austero como cualquier fortaleza. En la parte superior de la gran torre cuadrada ardía una almenara en un brasero de hierro de treinta palmos de diámetro, y otras de menor tamaño ardían a los lados de las puertas metálicas.

El agua buena llegaba por los arcos del gran acueducto de ladrillo que los braavosis llamaban río de agua dulce. Los ricos tenían cañerías que la llevaban hasta sus casas, los pobres llenaban los cubos y palanganas en las fuentes públicas.

—Deberíais descansar un momento—Jorah le sostuvo la falda de color ciruela para impedirle saltar al Palacio del Señor del Mar. En el zoológico, los animales que provenían de todos los rincones del mundo se lamentaban en las sombras—. Por vuestro bebé, Khaleesi.

—¿Qué es lo que hicieron? —susurró Visenya al introducirse en la mente de los pajarracos que permanecían en la estancia de Ferregon Antaryon, el Señor del Mar. El cadáver de Francis yacía colgado en la pared central, con cadenas de hierro que sostenían sus diminutas muñecas. Los sirvientes habían intentando afeitarle el pelaje con cuchillos de barbero—. ¡Rhaegon!

Los barcos braavosis, de velas moradas, surcaban el Mar Angosto con los mercenarios de la Compañía Dorada. El Banco de Hierro había decidido financiar la conquista de Aegon Targaryen para recuperar el oro que le habían prestado a los Siete Reinos.

A pocas leguas de Braavos, la estúpida de Daenerys yacía en el lecho del farsante, dándole de comer a los dragones que había incubado con la sangre de Francis. Sus manos estaban quemadas, pero sonreía por la oportunidad de sentarse en el trono de su padre.

—¡No cometas una de tus locuras! —Aenar intentó atraparla, pero Visenya logró elevarse con el fuego alimentado por la rabia. Aterrizó en el lomo de Rhaegon, con la mandíbula apretada, mientras una tormenta hundía los barcos del supuesto Aegon—. ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

—¡Fuego y sangre! —Visenya sujetó las escamas de Rhaegon al elevarse en el aire. Las mil islas de Braavos se convirtieron en hormigas bajo sus pies, y la flota de la Compañía Dorada apareció en el horizonte. Habían zarpado poco antes de su arribo para evitar la flota de Aenar, pero ningún barco sería capaz de superar la velocidad de un dragón—. _Quémenlos a todos._

* * *

 **¿Cómo piensan que debería vengarse Visenya? Cuando se enfada de esa manera, nadie puede contener a la Reina Dragón.**

 **Maeljuri:** **Sip, nuestro Aenar es el hijo de una sirena destinada a convertirse en reina. Ahora que lo pienso, su relación es bastante mágica (Jorah de la Casa Friendzone jamás habría tenido oportunidad). Una pequeña Danza de Dragones tendrá lugar.**

 **Mari:** **Sip, pobre Aenar. Ambos necesitaban encontrarse para afrontar juntos las guerras venideras. Lo bueno es que Aenar comienza a tener más participación en los asuntos de gobierno, a comportarse como un rey. Respecto al encuentro, no quería que todo resultara de color rosa inmediatamente (hubiera sonado como una especie de cuento de hadas). En realidad, no he pensado en salvar a Theon. Respecto a Rhaegar, ella no cree en la profecía de Azor Ahai, por ello no es capaz de comprenderlo. ¿Qué debería hacer con Daenerys? Saludos!**

 **Sorokane:** **Nop, no eres la única. Tengo pensada una venganza, pero quisiera conocer algunas opiniones. Te agradezco mucho!**


	15. Dance of Dragons

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 15:**

 **Dance of Dragons**

* * *

—Cuánto me gustaría ver un dragón—Roone era el menor de todos, tan sólo un chiquillo regordete al que aún le faltaban dos años para llegar a la edad viril—. No sabéis cuánto me gustaría.

—Si querías dragones, naciste demasiado tarde, chaval—dijo Armen el Acólito. Llevaba en torno al cuello una tira de cuero engarzada con eslabones de peltre, cinc, plomo y cobre, y por lo visto pensaba, como la mayoría de los acólitos, que lo que tenían los novatos sobre los hombros era un nabo, no una cabeza—. El último murió durante el reinado de Aegon III.

—El último de Poniente —insistió Mollander.

En aquel amanecer, el porche iluminado con antorchas de El Cálamo y el Pichel era una isla de luz en un mar de neblina. Río abajo, el distante Faro de Hightower flotaba en la humedad de la noche como una nebulosa luna anaranjada, pero la luz no bastaba para animarlo.

Pate, en cierta ocasión, se había considerado afortunado porque el archimaestre Walgrave lo había elegido para que lo ayudara con los cuervos, sin siquiera imaginar que muy poco más adelante también estaría sirviéndole las comidas, barriendo sus habitaciones y vistiéndolo por las mañanas. Según decía todo el mundo, lo que Walgrave había olvidado sobre la cría y cuidado de los cuervos era más de lo que la mayoría de los maestres llegaba a saber en toda su vida, de manera que Pate dio por supuesto que lo mínimo a lo que podía aspirar era un eslabón negro. Pero Walgrave no estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Si permitían al anciano seguir ostentando el título de archimaestre, era sólo por cortesía. Había sido Gran Maestre, pero en aquellos tiempos, su túnica ocultaba a menudo la ropa interior sucia, y medio año atrás, unos acólitos lo habían encontrado en la biblioteca llorando porque no sabía volver a sus habitaciones. El maestre Gormon ocupaba el lugar de Walgrave bajo la máscara de hierro.

El Cálamo y el Pichel no cerraba nunca. Llevaba seiscientos años en su isla del Vinomiel y ni un solo día había dejado de atender a los clientes. Aunque el alto edificio de madera se inclinaba hacia el sur, igual que los novicios se inclinaban a veces después de una jarra, Pate daba por hecho que la taberna seguiría en pie y en marcha seiscientos años más, despachando vino, cerveza y aquella sidra monstruosamente fuerte a marineros, hombres del río, herreros, bardos, sacerdotes y príncipes, y a los novicios y acólitos de la Ciudadela.

Antigua era de piedra: todas las calles, hasta el más triste callejón, estaban empedradas. Y al amanecer, la ciudad era más hermosa que en ningún otro momento. Al oeste del Vinomiel, las casas de los gremios bordeaban la ribera como una hilera de palacios. Río arriba, las cúpulas y torres de la Ciudadela se alzaban a ambas orillas, conectadas por puentes de piedra llenos de habitaciones y estancias. Río abajo, bajo los muros de mármol negro y las ventanas en forma de arco del septo Estrellado, las mansiones de los píos se arracimaban como niños en torno a los pies de una anciana rica.

Y más allá, donde el Vinomiel se ensanchaba para transformarse en el Sonido Susurrante, se alzaba Torrealta, con sus almenaras brillantes pese al amanecer. Desde el lugar donde se encontraba, en la cima de los riscos de la Isla Batalla, su sombra cortaba la ciudad como una espada. Los nacidos y criados en Antigua sabían la hora por su sombra. Había quien decía que, desde la cima, se divisaba hasta el Muro.

—Antigua no es el mundo—declaró Mollander en voz demasiado alta—. Todos hablan de dragones, de una reina joven y hermosa que ha nacido para superar la leyenda de Aegon el Conquistador.

Era hijo de un caballero y no podía estar más borracho. Incluso allí, en Antigua, lejos de las batallas y a salvo tras los muros, la guerra de los Cinco Reyes los había afectado a todos, aunque el archimaestre Benedict no dejaba de señalar que no había sido nunca una guerra de cinco reyes, ya que Renly Baratheon había sido asesinado antes de la coronación de Balon Greyjoy.

—El dragón tiene tres cabezas—anunció Alleras con su suave y pausado acento dorniense—. El dragón de hielo ha despertado.

Alleras sería maestre algún día. Sólo llevaba un año en la Ciudadela y ya había forjado tres eslabones de su cadena. Armen tenía más, sí, pero obtener cada uno le había llevado un año. Aun así, también sería maestre algún día. Roone y Mollander seguían siendo novicios de cuello desnudo, pero Roone era muy joven, y Mollander era más aficionado a la bebida que a la lectura.

En cambio, Pate llevaba cinco años en la Ciudadela; apenas tenía trece cuando ingresó, y aun así, su cuello seguía tan desnudo como el día en que llegó de las tierras de Poniente. Se había considerado preparado en dos ocasiones. La primera se había presentado ante el archimaestre Vaellyn para demostrar su conocimiento de los cielos, pero lo único que logró fue averiguar cómo se había ganado el sobrenombre de Vinagre. Le hicieron falta dos años para reunir valor e intentarlo de nuevo. En la segunda ocasión se sometió al juicio del archimaestre Ebrose, un anciano bondadoso conocido por la suavidad de su voz y la gentileza de sus manos, pero para Pate, los suspiros de Ebrose resultaron tan dolorosos como las pullas mordaces de Vaellyn.

—Los únicos dragones de tres cabezas son los que se ponen en los escudos y en los estandartes—afirmó con rotundidad Armen el Acólito—. Es una variante heráldica, sólo eso. Y además, todos los Targaryen han muerto.

—No todos—replicó Alleras—. El príncipe Rhaegar tomó por esposa a Lyanna Stark, y ambos tuvieron una hija secreta que fue criada en el exilio por Ser Arthur Dayne. Le pusieron por nombre Visenya.

—Visenya la Conquistadora… Visenya la Impávida… Visenya de la sangre de la Antigua Valyria… —Leo el Vago avanzaba desgarbado por la entrada del viejo puente de tablones, con ropa de seda de rayas verdes y doradas y una capa corta de seda negra abrochada en el hombro con una rosa de jade. A juzgar por el color de las manchas, el vino que le había goteado por la pechera había sido un tinto robusto. Un mechón de cabello rubio ceniza le cubría un ojo—. Todos los hombres de todos los barcos que se han acercado a menos de cien leguas de Essos hablan de esos dragones. Muchos dicen que han visto un dragón capaz de cubrirle el sol a ciudades enteras. Al Mago le parece verosímil.

El Mago no era igual que los otros maestres. Se decía por ahí que gustaba de la compañía de putas y de magos errantes, que hablaba con ibbeneses velludos y con isleños del verano en sus propios idiomas y que hacía sacrificios a dioses extraños en los pequeños templos de marinos que salpicaban los embarcaderos. Lo habían visto en los bajos fondos de la ciudad, en las peleas de ratas y en burdeles negros, en compañía de cómicos, bardos, mercenarios e incluso mendigos. Algunos hasta rumoreaban que, en cierta ocasión, había matado a un hombre a puñetazos.

Cuando Marwyn retornó a Antigua tras pasar ocho años en el este cartografiando tierras lejanas, buscando libros perdidos y estudiando con brujos y portadores de sombras, Vaellyn Vinagre le había puesto el apodo de Marwyn el Mago, que no tardó en extenderse por Antigua, para enfado de Vaellyn.

—El archimaestre Marwyn cree en muchas cosas raras—dijo Armen—, pero no tiene más pruebas que Mollander de la existencia de esos dragones. Sólo son cuentos de marineros.

—Te equivocas—replicó Leo—. En las habitaciones del Mago arden las velas de cristal. Se están despertando poderes antiguos. Las sombras se agitan. Pronto se cernirá sobre nosotros una era de maravillas y horrores, una era de dioses y héroes. Visenya Targaryen ha nacido para regresarle la magia al mundo.

* * *

Visenya entrecerró los ojos al descender en picada, mientras las crestas espinales le presionaban el vientre abultado. El viento le azotó la trenza adornada con una cinta de seda plateada, hecha para representar la cola ondulante del zouwu. Rhaegon extendió las alas y planeó sobre las naves de la Compañía Dorada para formar una pared de hielo en medio del Mar Angosto.

Algunas galeras se convirtieron en estillas al embestir de lleno la estructura, mientras los sobrevivientes de las naves restantes apuntaban los escorpiones al cielo. El farsante había advertido la reacción de la Reina Dragón, por ello habían adaptado las naves de velas moradas. Con el oro que les proporcionó el Banco de Hierro, y con la flota del Señor del Mar, pensaban desembarcar en las Tierras de la Tormenta para robar el asentamiento de la Casa Baratheon. Allí, esperaban enviarle un cuervo al príncipe Doran para unir las cincuenta mil lanzas dornienses a su causa.

Los dragones bebés mordieron los dedos de Daenerys cuando intentó huir con ellos. A pesar de su edad, chillaban por la protección de su verdadera madre. La hija del Rey Loco simplemente ofreció la sangre de Francis en una hoguera que terminó por quemarle las manos y el cabello. No era de la sangre del dragón.

Rhaegon permitió que las saetas de hierro chocaran contra sus escamas, que astillaban los metales como las espadas utilizadas por los Otros. Cuando una flecha se clavó en la cola de Duncan, perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Harta de contenerse, alzó ambas manos para levantar las aguas del Mar Angosto. No necesitaba el Tridente del Rey para hundir ciudades enteras ni para controlar a las bestias marinas. Ella misma era capaz de someter al mundo.

Visenya saltó para ponerse de pie. Los zarcillos de color azul se arremolinaban alrededor de sus manos, mientras las aguas plomizas empujaban a las galeras. Sin más opción, los capitanes aterrorizados emprendieron el camino de regreso a Braavos. Lucerys, el más rebelde de todos sus hijos, decidió aparecer para prenderle fuego a las galeras que cargaban los escorpiones y las saetas de hierro. Los mercenarios profirieron gritos inhumanos antes de convertirse en cenizas, que fueron arrastradas por el agua. Pronto, el barco que lideraba la formación pasó bajo las piernas del titán.

La flota de la Reina Dragón interceptó las naves regazadas, mientras que el capitán Greyjoy capturaba a los traidores. Los braavosis, que sufrían las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas por sus gobernantes, sólo podían observar la masacre. Las aguas del Mar Angosto fueron consumidas por el fuego de dragón y por la sangre de los mercenarios. Después de tanto tiempo, comprendía el lema de la Casa Targaryen.

Rhaegon sobrevoló el Palacio del Señor del Mar para depositarla en la entrada. Doscientas naves habían zarpado del Puerto Púrpura, y menos de cincuenta regresaban. Visenya perdonó a las galeras que transportaban a los animales, pero no les mostró piedad a los mercenarios que dispararon las saetas de hierro.

—Traedlos. Es hora de que todos conozcan la ira del dragón.

* * *

Visenya sentía ya el peso de la corona en la cabeza. Había tanta gente esperando que, en vez de retirarse a comer, envió a Jhiqui a la cocina para que fuera a buscar una bandeja con una tarta de fresas, una hogaza de pan y un trozo de queso. Fue comiendo a mordisquitos mientras escuchaba, y a ratos bebía de una copa de zumo endulzado con miel.

El gordo cadáver de Ferrego Antaryon fue removido del Salón del Mar, mientras Nakiye barría el piso con la Primera Espada de Braavos. Las nubes de tormenta continuaban arrojando relámpagos sobre las islas, que eran dominadas por los jinetes de su khalasar. Los dothrakis, que jamás habían montado caballos de madera para surcar el agua envenenada, nunca habían pisado las islas de Braavos.

Kinvara decidió reunir a los sacerdotes rojos en el Templo del Señor de Luz para evitar que los esbirros del Dios de Muchos Rostros amenazaran a la Reina Dragón. No necesitaba ser una bruja para saber que la Casa de Blanco y Negro albergaba a los asesinos que muchas veces habían intentado matarla.

—Aemon percibe tus emociones—Aenar cayó de rodillas para acariciarle el vientre abultado. Después de triunfar sobre las tropas del imbécil que gobernaba Braavos, estaba lista para enfrentar a los traidores—. Comprendo el dolor que sientes, y prometo que pagarán por todo lo que han hecho. Pero necesito que mi Visy regrese. No permitas que la furia envenene tu corazón.

Aenar depositó un beso sobre su vientre, mientras Viserion le mordisqueaba las botas. Los pequeños dragones, que había mantenido a su lado desde que se los obsequiaron, se empeñaban por aferrarse a su cuerpo. Daenerys los había incubado al sacrificar la sangre del demiguise, pero siempre le habían pertenecido, y ellos lo sabían. Al capturar la nave del farsante, los dragones abandonaron a la hija del Rey Loco para saltar sobre ella.

Gusano Gris arreó a los traidores como bueyes, hasta que todos estuvieron a los pies de Visenya. El grifo, derrotado y humillado por la hija de su querido príncipe Rhaegar, se aclaró la garganta para vanagloriar al farsante.

—Estáis en presencia de Aegon de la Casa Targaryen, el Sexto de su Nombre, Rey de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino.

Era esbelto y bien formado, algo larguirucho y con una espesa mata de cabello plateado que había sido teñido de negro muchas veces. Llevaba botas relucientes y una capa negra con ribete de seda rojo sangre. Lucía al cuello tres grandes rubíes de talla cuadrada engarzados en una cadena de hierro negro que le había regalado el mercachifle de Pentos.

Cinco Aegons habían gobernado los Siete Reinos de Poniente, y habría habido un sexto si los perros del Usurpador no hubieran asesinado a su medio hermano cuando no era más que un niño de pecho.

—Visenya… —Daenerys intentó parlamentar con la reina, hasta que los dragones decidieron chillarle. Los habían obligado a despertar por medio de sacrificios sanguinolentos, y no les agradaba. A pesar de su edad, sabían que la magia de sangre desencadenaba los horrores que arruinaron el mundo—. Viserion… Rhaegal…

—El muchacho que protegen con tanto esmero no es más que un farsante manipulado por las cuerdas de un titiritero. Todos han sido utilizados por el mercachifle de Pentos—Visenya le dirigió una mirada al muchacho que aspiraba al Trono de Hierro. Le había mandado una lechuza de hielo al príncipe Oberyn para informarle de la situación—. Juega al juego de tronos. Todos ustedes no son más que piezas que moverá adonde quiera y sacrificará cuando le convenga, igual que sacrificó a Viserys.

—Soy el legítimo heredero de los Siete Reinos de Poniente. Soy de la sangre del dragón—declaró el farsante que afirmaba ser Aegon Targaryen, mientras los dothrakis le pateaban el culo al prisionero que habían torturado en las mazmorras—. Sois la hija bastarda de mi padre.

—No sois mi hermano. Sois el bastardo del mercachifle—Visenya apretó la mandíbula cuando Illyrio Mopatis fue arrojado a sus pies. Había intentado escapar con una guarnición de guardias, mientras los susurros de la Araña guiaban sus pasos, pero los Inmaculados lo detuvieron antes de que lograra cruzar el Mar Angosto—. Decidle quién es.

—Sois mi hijo. Pensaba haceros pasar por el príncipe Aegon para obtener el control de los Siete Reinos. Jamás esperé que el príncipe Rhaegar hubiera tenido una hija con Lyanna Stark. Visenya Targaryen es la legítima reina de Poniente.

Visenya retiró el Lazo de Vhagar para dirigirle una mirada a los traidores. Daenerys rompió en llanto cuando su nuevo esposo, y el grifo que había sido utilizado por el quesero, comenzaron a gritar. Toda la vida les hicieron creer que Aegon estaba siendo adiestrado para convertirse en el rey que gobernaría los Siete Reinos cuando los leones fueran consumidos por el fuego. Jamás imaginaron la procedencia del muchacho.

—Visenya, por favor… —Daenerys cayó de rodillas para suplicarle disculpas. Le había abierto las piernas a su sobrino, pero se asqueaba por la posibilidad de haberse revolcado con un impostor. A pesar de todos los defectos de sus padres, agradecía que no fueran hermanos. El incesto, que sus familiares practicaron por trescientos años, terminó por arruinarles la mente—. Te suplico una disculpa…

Arthur le dirigió una mirada de amargura a su hermana Ashara, que había utilizado el disfraz de una septa para escapar del pasado. Le había enseñado los misterios de la Fe de los Siete al impostor que pretendía usurpar el Trono de Hierro, bajo la promesa de regresar a su hogar en Campoestrella.

—Traicionasteis a la única familia que os quedaba por los sueños de un impostor. Nada me causaría más placer que ver tus huesos carbonizados, pero no te quiero en mis ciudades ni viva ni muerta—Visenya descendió las escaleras para enfrentar al miserable grupo que suplicaba por su vida—. Tenéis hasta el ocaso para largaros. Si sois vista en Braavos después de que el sol se ponga, arderéis viva.

Entonces, Balerion quemó las manos de Daenerys, y la exigua cantidad de cabello que le quedaba en la cabeza chamuscada. Fue expulsada del Salón del Mar en medio de gritos y patadas, como la mendiga que era.

Cuando Visenya reunió por fin fuerzas suficientes para levantar la cabeza, vio que la multitud se dispersaba. Trató de sobreponerse, pero el dolor se apoderó de ella y la estrujó como el puño de un gigante. Se quedó sin respiración. Apenas si pudo boquear.

Le pasaron un brazo bajo la cintura. Arthur la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Una nueva oleada de dolor hizo que se estremeciera en sus brazos, y oyó como el hombre llamaba a gritos a sus doncellas para que acudieran a ayudarla.

La dominó otro espasmo de dolor, y tuvo que contener un grito. Sentía como si su hijo tuviera un cuchillo en cada mano y se estuviera abriendo camino a tajos hacia el exterior.

—¡Traed a las parteras!

* * *

Visenya besó las manitos de su hijo con suavidad, mientras examinaba la pelusa de cabello castaño que le crecía en la diminuta cabeza. A pesar de ser prematuro, era el bebé más hermoso del mundo.

—Deberías descansar… —Aenar extendió los brazos para cargar a su hijo. No había dormido una noche completa desde que entró en labor de parto—. Visy…

Un soplo de viento le revolvió el cabello. Oía el canto de los pájaros y veía los canales de Braavos, mientras Aemon de la Tormenta dejaba escapar el bostezo más lindo que jamás había contemplado.

—¿No crees que es un tanto irónico? —Visenya depositó al bebé en la cuna que yacía junto a los escarbatos que contaban sus monedas de oro. Mientras tanto, Peter y sus amigos cultivaban las semillas del arciano en la maceta que se encontraba en el balcón—. Perdí un familiar, pero gané otro el mismo día. La estúpida ya no podrá decir que nació bajo la tormenta más cruel de la historia.

Aemon había llegado al mundo entre los relámpagos que desgarraron el cielo, en medio del mar embravecido que destrozó los Escudos de Sellagoro. Durante la noche, los perros aullaron en las calles y las mujeres pronunciaron oraciones para proteger a sus hijos. A pesar de encontrarse en labor de parto, escuchó todos los gritos y todas las lamentaciones. El Titán de Braavos, mil veces más imponente que la estatua de Baelor el Santo, terminó perdiéndose en las aguas del Mar Angosto.

La flota de su sol y estrellas habría sido destruida por las olas, de no haber sido anclada en los puertos.

—Heredó tus ojos—Aenar le besó la mejilla, antes de cobijar al bebé con dulzura. Viserion y Rhaegal treparon para acurrucarse junto al nacido de la tormenta, mientras Balerion batía las alas en el marco de madera dorada—. Ahora sé que nadie será capaz de negarle nada.

—Se parece a ti—Visenya pensó en el apuesto muchacho que nadaba con delfines, que rompía la superficie del agua para alcanzar al dragón marino—. Es tan hermoso.

—Su padre es todo un galán… —susurró Aenar, de forma juguetona. La reina rodó los ojos al dejarse caer en el colchón de plumas. Necesitaba dormir para retomar sus deberes como gobernante. Arthur no podía continuar reinando en su nombre porque la política jamás había sido su fuerte—. Cuidaré de él con mi vida. Lo prometo, mi amor.

—Lo sé…

* * *

La Reina Dragón acarició las plumas de plata que enmarcaban sus ojos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que decidió sumergirse en el mundo que sólo podía ser contemplado por los verdevidentes, y por los profetas de la Antigua Valyria. En esos momentos, sentía una extraña conexión con Daenys la Soñadora.

—Visenya… —Arthur le susurró con suavidad. El velero surcaba los canales de Braavos, mientras los niños se apretujaban en las orillas. La gente gritaba su nombre a su paso; levantaban a los niños para que ella los bendijera y lanzaban flores de loto al agua—. Ya estamos aquí…

Stannis Baratheon había subido por el río Aguasnegras haciendo tremolar el corazón llameante del Señor de Luz. Bajo las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja, las galeras habían entrado en batalla con la flota más pequeña de Joffrey, el niño rey, y durante unos breves momentos, el río había vibrado con el sonido de las cuerdas de los arcos y el crujido de los arietes de hierro. Y de repente, una enorme bestia soltó un rugido, y se vieron rodeados por las llamaradas verdes que producía el fuego valyrio.

Melisandre de Asshai había entrado en Rocadragón y había conquistado a Stannis Baratheon, que había llegado a poner en su estandarte el corazón llameante de R'hllor. A petición de Melisandre había sacado a los Siete del septo de Rocadragón y los había quemado delante de las puertas del castillo; después había quemado también el bosque de dioses de Bastión de Tormentas, así como el árbol corazón, un enorme arciano blanco con un rostro solemne.

Visenya admiró el Banco de Hierro con una pequeña sonrisa de crueldad. Mientras los Lannister planeaban la boda del mocoso, ella cobraba su venganza.

Robert había gastado a manos llenas. Un hombre como Petyr Baelish, capaz de frotar dos dragones de oro para que parieran un tercero, les había resultado inmensamente valioso. A los tres años de llegar a la corte, ya era Consejero de la Moneda y miembro del Consejo Pequeño. En la actualidad, los ingresos de la corona eran diez veces más elevados que en tiempos de su agobiado predecesor, aunque las deudas de la corona también se habían incrementado. Petyr Baelish era un malabarista de primera.

No se limitaba a recaudar el oro y dejarlo en la cámara del tesoro. Pagaba las deudas del rey con promesas, y ponía el oro del rey a que rindiera. Compraba carromatos, tiendas, naves, casas para multiplicar los fondos. Compraba cereales cuando había cosechas abundantes, y vendía pan cuando empezaba a escasear. Compraba lana en el norte, lino en el sur y encajes en Lys. Almacenaba las telas, las movía, las teñía y las vendía. Los dragones de oro se apareaban y se multiplicaban. Meñique los prestaba y los recuperaba junto con sus crías.

Y, mientras tanto, también fue situando a los hombres que le eran leales. Los cuatro Guardianes de las Llaves eran suyos. Él mismo había nombrado al Contador Real y al Balanza Real, y también a los oficiales al mando de las tres cecas. Nueve de cada diez capitanes de puerto, recaudadores de impuestos, agentes de aduanas, agentes textiles, cobradores, fabricantes de vinos eran leales a Meñique. Se trataba de hombres en su mayoría de extracción popular: hijos de comerciantes, de señores menores, a veces incluso extranjeros.

Era un hombre avispado, sonriente, cordial, amigo de todos, siempre capaz de encontrar el oro que le pidieran el rey o su mano, y al mismo tiempo de linaje poco elevado, poco más que un caballero errante. Pero era uno de los grandes jugadores del juego de tronos.

Los Tyrell se habían aliado con el Trono de Hierro, después que Renly Baratheon fuera degollado de oreja a oreja, cuando estaba rodeado de su ejército. Habían estado trayendo comida de Altojardín y regalándola en su nombre. Cientos de carromatos a diario para fingir interés en el pueblo.

Visenya observó las sillas al final del pasillo, donde los empleados del Banco de Hierro recibían a los visitantes. Con gracia, tomó el asiento designado para ella.

Cada una de las Nueve Ciudades Libres tenía su propio banco; algunas contaban con varios, que luchaban por cada moneda como perros por un hueso, pero el Banco de Hierro era más rico y poderoso que todos los demás juntos. Cuando los príncipes dejaban de pagar a los bancos menores, los banqueros arruinados vendían a sus esposas e hijos como esclavos y se cortaban las venas. Cuando dejaban de pagar al Banco de Hierro, nuevos príncipes aparecían de la nada y ocupaban su trono.

—Estáis en presencia de Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, la Primera de su Nombre, Reina de la Bahía de Dragones, Reina de Lhazar, Reina de Volantis, Reina de Lys, Reina de Myr, Reina de Tyrosh, Reina de Pentos, Reina de Braavos, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Estrellas, Señora del Desierto Rojo, Protectora del Golfo de las Penas, Portadora de Tormentas, Quien no Arde, Asesina de Mentiras, Mhysa, Domadora de Bestias, Rompedora de Cadenas y Madre de Dragones.

—Es un placer recibiros, reina Visenya—asintió Tycho Nestoris con una sonrisa falsa. Llevaba ropa de un morado sombrío, con ribetes de armiño, y un cuello alto y rígido le enmarcaba el rostro enjuto—. Honráis a nuestra noble institución.

—Sabéis perfectamente qué he adquirido todos los bancos de las Ciudades Libres, a excepción del Banco de Hierro. No necesito un préstamo de oro, cuando estoy ahogándome en él—Visenya apartó la hipocresía para tratar el tema principal—. Joffrey Baratheon desposará a Margaery Tyrell el primer día del centenario que conmemoraba tres siglos desde que mi antepasado, Aegon el Conquistador, desembarcó en los Siete Reinos. Vuestra institución conocerá días de paz, hasta que las pretensiones de cada familia salgan a relucir. Jamás obtendréis el oro que decidisteis prestarles porque las minas de las Tierras del Occidente se han vaciado por completo. Tywin Lannister es un hombre excepcionalmente astuto, sin él Joffrey caería en menos de un parpadeo, pero Lord Tywin no puede hacer que las piedras se transformen en oro.

Producto de la guerra en Poniente, debía recibir a cientos de familias que cruzaban el Mar Angosto en búsqueda de una mejor oportunidad. Las escuelas que eran financiadas por la Reina Dragón, los caminos que eran construidos con el aliento de las bestias que tuvieron al mundo de rodillas, los hospitales que adquirían medicamentos con el oro de la corona y el sistema de salarios los atraían como la miel a las abejas. La cantidad de refugiados aumentó tanto que Visenya debió reconstruir la ciudad de Essaria para albergarlos.

—No sería apropiado por mi parte hablar de las deudas que el Trono de Hierro tenga o deje de tener—respondió el banquero al tiempo que apretaba los dedos—. Respecto al rey Robert… Tuvimos el honor de ayudar a su alteza cuando lo necesitó. Mientras Robert vivió, no hubo problemas. Sin embargo, el Trono de Hierro ha dejado de devolvernos los préstamos.

—Las deudas las contrajo el Trono de Hierro—declaró Visenya—. Debe saldarlas quienquiera que se siente en él. Ya que tanto el rey Joffrey como sus consejeros están empecinados, debéis reconsiderar la confianza que depositáis en vuestros aliados. La corona tiene deudas por un valor de más de seis millones. Los Lannister son los principales acreedores, pero también han pedido crédito a Lord Tyrell, a las compañías financieras que actualmente me pertenecen y a vuestro banco. No tienen los recursos para saldar la totalidad de la deuda. A los Lannister no les cuesta nada ganarse enemigos, pero conservar a los amigos no se les da tan bien. Tarde o temprano, terminarán enemistados con la Casa Tyrell, con la Fe de los Siete, con todos los señores de Poniente.

—Sois de la sangre de Aegon el Dragón—señaló Tycho Nestoris—. Pero Lord Tywin afirma que el Trono de Hierro responderá por la deuda cuando la boda real tenga lugar.

—Stannis Baratheon ha sido derrotado, y Rocadragón no le proveerá los recursos necesarios para tomar el trono que tanto desea. Vuestro oro no lo convertirá en el Señor de los Siete Reinos—Visenya espiaba todas las cartas que los banqueros recibían, por precaución. El hermano del Usurpador, derrotado por las huestes de Lord Tywin, le pedía un préstamo al Banco de Hierro para fletar las naves de los piratas que atracaban en los Peldaños de Piedra. Había trazado una línea imaginaria en la mitad de aquellas islas para dividir su control entre los continentes que flanqueaban el Mar Angosto. A pesar de las medidas que había tomado, los piratas desembarcaban en las islas que le correspondían a los Siete Reinos para escapar de la flota del capitán Greyjoy—. Joffrey es tan honorable como Aegon el Indigno, tan afable como Maegor el Cruel, tan misericordioso como Aerys el Loco. Ya ha sido reconocido como uno de los peores reyes en la historia de Poniente. Lord Tywin es un hombre astuto, pero es un anciano que no vivirá mucho más. Cuando muera, vuestras expectativas morirán con él.

—No podíamos esperar menos de Visenya la Conquistadora—señaló Noho Dimittis—. Sois la reina legítima de los Siete Reinos de Poniente, pero no deseáis sentaros en el Trono de Hierro, que fue forjado con las espadas de los enemigos conquistados por vuestros antepasados. Stannis Baratheon, a cambio de una audiencia, ha prometido saldar la deuda cuando sea coronado.

—Podría tomar vuestro banco por la fuerza. La seguridad en vuestras bóvedas asesinaría las expectativas de un ladrón común, pero yo no soy una mujer común—Visenya entrecerró los ojos al ponerse de pie—. Me habéis mal interpretado. No estoy proponiéndoos un trato, estoy ordenándoles terminar con las alianzas que habéis pactado con el Trono de Hierro. Si osáis desafiarme, pagareis la deuda con la única moneda que mi familia conoce: fuego y sangre.

* * *

Selmy estaba entrenando caballeros para que la sirvieran: enseñaba a los hijos de los libertos a luchar con la lanza y la espada al estilo de Poniente.

Algunos se habían entrenado para combatir en los reñideros, hasta que la Reina Dragón los liberó de las cadenas. Antes de convertirse en escuderos, ya estaban bien acostumbrados a la espada, la lanza y el hacha. Unos cuantos podían llegar a obtener el nombramiento de caballero.

Larraq y Tumco eran los mejores. El primero era un chico de las Islas del Basilisco. Tumco Lho era negro como la tinta de un maestre, y poseía un don innato para la espada. Larraq el Azote tenía una habilidad indudable, pero debería trabajar durante años hasta llegar a dominar las armas caballerescas: la espada, la lanza y la maza. El material del que estaba hecho su látigo era incapaz de resistir el ataque de un arma cortante.

Visenya examinó el entrenamiento de los libertos, antes de regresar a sus aposentos personales. Sonrió al divisar la tierna escena que tenía lugar en su cama con dosel: Aenar besaba las manitos de su hijo mientras el bebé gorgoteaba felizmente. Sentía que su sol y estrellas adoraba a su hijo con todo el corazón.

Ninguno de los dos recibió el amor de sus padres biológicos, pero se asegurarían de brindarle todo el cariño que no tuvieron al bebé que habían concebido.

—No pienses en ello—Visy rodeó el torso de su esposo para cargar a Aemon. Estaba envuelto en un pequeño traje de color oscuro que resaltaba el color de sus ojos morados—. No lo merece.

—Es tan hermoso… tan indefenso… —Aenar besó la cabecita del bebé, que extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla barbuda. Tras los oídos de su hijo, se ocultaban las branquias que le permitirían respirar bajo el agua. Algún día, su pequeño se convertiría en el dragón que dominaría los mares—. Necesita a sus padres.

—Nos tiene… —Visenya recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Aemon era de la sangre del dragón, de la sangre de la legítima reina de Sorbel. Deneb el Usurpador moriría antes de poner las manos sobre su bebé—. Jamás permitiría que algo les sucediera.

—Es bueno escucharlo…

La reina estrechó a su hijo al advertir la presencia de una hermosa mujer. En lugar de utilizar un vestido, caminaba con un traje de cuerpo completo que presentaba un escote enorme. Por instinto, decidió lanzar a Hermana Oscura.

La espada de acero valyrio se detuvo a dedos de la mujer, que sujetó el arma con los látigos de agua que emergieron de la piscina aromática.

—¿Quién eres? —Aenar cargó al bebé, mientras Visenya encaraba a la extraña que amenazaba la seguridad de su hijo. A juzgar por las habilidades mágicas, provenía de las profundidades del mar.

—Adhara Celerys, princesa de Sorbel—declaró con firmeza, antes de dirigirle una mirada a su sol y estrellas. De acuerdo a Halios Geron, los descendientes del rey Orin nacían con la capacidad de manipular el agua—. Tu prima.

* * *

La cadena de eslabones en forma de manos de Lord Tywin centelleaba sobre el terciopelo granate oscuro de su túnica. Los señores se reunieron en torno a él cuando entró. Los saludó por turno, habló un momento con Varys, besó el anillo del Septón Supremo y la mejilla de Cersei, estrechó la mano del Gran Maestre Pycelle y ocupó el asiento del rey en el lugar de honor de la mesa larga, entre su hija y su hermano.

Tyrion había exigido el antiguo asiento de Pycelle, al otro extremo de la mesa, y se había apuntalado entre cojines para poder ver a todos los reunidos. El despojado Pycelle se había situado junto a Cersei, tan lejos del enano como le fue posible sin ocupar el asiento del rey. El Gran Maestre parecía un esqueleto; caminaba tembloroso arrastrando los pies y tenía que apoyarse en un bastón retorcido. En lugar de la otrora frondosa barba blanca, apenas unos cuantos pelos canosos le salían del largo cuello de pollo. Tyrion lo miró sin asomo de remordimiento.

Al verla aquel día, nadie habría imaginado que Cersei era capaz de semejante crueldad. Era toda encanto; coqueteaba con Mace Tyrell mientras hablaban del festín de bodas de Joffrey, dedicaba cumplidos a Lord Redwyne por el heroísmo de sus hijos gemelos, dulcificaba al hosco Lord Rowan con bromas y sonrisas, y se mostraba recatada y piadosa al dirigirse al Septón Supremo.

El Septón Supremo habló de los preparativos que se estaban llevando a cabo en el Gran Septo de Baelor, y Cersei detalló los planes que tenía para el banquete. Habría un millar de comensales en el salón del trono, pero también muchísimos más en los patios. Los intermedios y los exteriores se cubrirían con carpas de seda, y habría mesas con comida y barriles de cerveza para todos los que no cupieran en el interior.

—Trescientos dornienses no tienen por qué alterar nuestros planes—dijo Cersei—. Podemos dar de comer a los soldados en el patio, meteremos unos cuantos bancos más en la sala del trono para los señores menores y los caballeros de alta cuna, y le buscaremos un puesto de honor al príncipe Doran en el estrado.

—Quedan unos cuantos puntos más, mis señores—Ser Kevan consultó sus notas—. Ser Addam ha encontrado cristales de la corona del Septón Supremo. Ya es seguro que los ladrones los arrancaron y fundieron el oro.

—Nuestro Padre, en las alturas—dijo el septón con tono devoto—, sabe quiénes son los culpables y los juzgará por ello.

—No me cabe duda—dijo Lord Tywin—. Pero aun así tenéis que lucir una corona en la boda del rey. Cersei, convoca a tus orfebres; hay que hacer una nueva—no aguardó la respuesta de su hija, sino que se volvió hacia Varys—. ¿Tenéis informes?

—Recientemente, Visenya Targaryen ha dado a luz a Aemon de la Tormenta—dijo sacándose un pergamino de la manga—. Los piratas atracan en el Mar de Dorne para huir de su Consejero Naval, el capitán Aenar Greyjoy. Marineros procedentes de Braavos relatan cuentos sobre serpientes de tres cabezas, monos capaces de volverse invisibles, aves que invocan tormentas y más dragones de los que Aegon tuvo cuando conquistó los Siete Reinos.

—Esos dragones no son más que chismes de pescaderas… —Paxter Redwyne arrugó la nariz, de forma desdeñosa—. Ha conquistado las Ciudades Libres con un ejército de eunucos, mientras se revuelca con un hombre del hierro que nació como un bastardo. La zorra se ha atrevido a fabricar su propia cosecha de vino para robarme los clientes. Las exportaciones del Rejo han caído considerablemente en el último año. Los mercaderes de Essos prefieren el vino de segunda que la puta fabrica en Meereen.

—La reina Visenya posee un ejército de doscientos cincuenta mil hombres, sin mencionar que la flota más grande del mundo conocido obedece sus órdenes—Varys sumergió los dedos en sus mangas—. Ha construido escuelas y hospitales para el pueblo llano, ha extendido los caminos del dragón, ha unificado el sistema de moneda. Visenya Targaryen ha construido un imperio de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

—Solías decir que un individuo de tu cuna no es consorte adecuado para una reina—Visenya bebió un sorbo de zumo al divisar la expresión de su esposo—. La verdad es que naciste para convertirte en el rey de los mares. Tus antepasados reinaron las profundidades mucho antes de que Aegon pensara en conquistar los Siete Reinos, mucho antes de que el Feudo Franco dominara el mundo. Tu cuna es más alta que la mía.

—No soy un rey—Aenar se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. Después de enterarse de la identidad de su madre, parecía a punto de estallar. Aún después de casarse con ella, le desagradaba ser llamado de esa manera—. Mi madre no sólo era una sirena, era la heredera de un reino que fue usurpado por un celoso hermano menor. Ese asesino conoce de mi existencia, y sabe de nuestro bebé. Los monstruos vendrán por nosotros.

—Sin el Tridente del Rey, no tiene el poder para enfrentarme. Su propia hija está dispuesta a derrocarlo—Visenya recordó las palabras del arciano y los escritos antiguos que permanecían en su biblioteca privada: el arma del Rey Tritón invocaba oleadas capaces de hundir continentes y controlaba a las formas de vida que habitaban los mares, pero tanto poder solo era capaz de ser controlado por el heredero legítimo de Sorbel—. Nuidis II ocultó el Tridente del Rey en las Grietas del Destino, donde duermen los horrores de las profundidades.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Aenar se observó las manos callosas. La pasión que su herencia conllevaba lo mantuvo tantos años en el mar, a pesar de sufrir los efectos de la luna llena. Aspiraba a convertirse en el capitán de una nave propia, jamás esperó ser el legítimo heredero de un reino olvidado por los hombres—. Adhara dijo que el tridente lleva milenios desaparecido.

La sirena que Durran Pesardedioses desposó se trataba de la hermana menor del rey Nuidis, que en esos tiempos solamente aspiraba a sentarse en el Trono de Peridoto. El rey Altair de Sorbel, al enterarse de lo que consideraba una traición, utilizó el Tridente del Rey para vengarse de Durran. Al maldecir las Tierras de la Tormenta, terminó asesinando a su propia hija.

—He investigado—admitió Visenya al sentarse en el regazo de su sol y estrellas. Su habilidad para descifrar los grandes misterios los mantenían con vida—. No permitiré que ese asesino atente contra los hombres más importantes de mi vida. Deneb no sabe con quién está tratando.

—Sólo puedo pensar en todas las veces que decidieron humillarme. Balon deseaba arrojarme al mar para deshacerse del molesto bastardo de Euron—Aenar tragó saliva para contener las lágrimas. El asesinato de su madre le desgarraba el corazón porque los habitantes de los mares sostenían que no existió una mujer más gentil que la princesa Adhara—. Mi madre intentó mantenerme lejos de la guerra en las profundidades. Mi vida entera se trató de una mentira fraguada por los enemigos de Sorbel.

—No puedes cambiar lo que eres. Ten por seguro que él no lo olvidará—Visenya le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, mientras Aemon dormía plácidamente en la cuna de madera dorada. Los canales de Braavos resplandecían como un millón de estrellas—. Eres el hijo de los mares, y eres mío hasta el final de tus días. Aunque el sol se apague, aunque el agua se seque, aunque la tierra se parta en dos, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo.

—No sabes cuánto te adoro… —Aenar frotó sus narices antes de besarla con intensidad. Los ágiles dedos del marinero le desabrocharon el cinturón de plata que le enmarcaba la cintura.

Visenya recargó la cabeza en las almohadas de seda para disfrutar de la pasión que existía entre ellos. Cuando terminaron de rodar entre las sábanas, le besó los labios con suavidad.

—Ahora lo comprendo todo… —Aenar le acarició la espalda desnuda, mientras evitaba lastimarle los pechos sensibles. Aemon necesitaba beber la leche de su madre para convertirse en el hermoso príncipe que surcaría los mares con el dragón marino—. Siempre sentí una conexión contigo, un lazo que no podía comprender. Me enamoré de ti en un instante, y te amé aún sabiendo que un bastardo de las Islas del Hierro no podía aspirar a ser amado por una reina. _El destino nos quería juntos, luna de mi vida._

* * *

Aemon extendió las manos para acariciarle los rizos, mientras Visenya espiaba la conversación que Aenar mantenía con su prima en los jardines que flanqueaban el Palacio del Señor del Mar de Braavos. No necesitaba ser una genio para saber que la exuberante sirena había cometido el error de fijarse en su esposo. Ni siquiera la sangre que compartían impidió que Adhara depositara su atención en el legítimo rey de Sorbel.

Le había proporcionado los ropajes que se acostumbraban usar en la superficie del mundo, para evitar que resaltara como un pulgar dolorido. A pesar de ello, desfilaba por los pasillos con un escote gigantesco para llamar la atención de Aenar. Aunque los pechos de Visenya eran más grandes, Adhara se encargaba de exhibir los suyos de una manera que rondaba la indecencia.

—Algún día te convertirás en el hombre más guapo del mundo—Visenya observó a su bebé con los ojos entrecerrados. Para ella, Aenar era el hombre más apuesto del mundo, y si Aemon llegaba a parecerse a él, jamás sería capaz de negarle nada—. Cuando suceda, asegúrate de tratar a las mujeres con el respeto que se merecen. No olvides que tu madre es una mujer.

—Khaleesi—Jorah golpeó los nudillos contra la puerta de madera para revelar la presencia de la Guardia Real—. Norvos es vuestra. Los clérigos barbudos han depuesto las armas.

—Es bueno escucharlo… —asintió Visenya al depositar a su hijo en los brazos de Arthur. Parte de su khalasar había cruzado las carreteras valyrias para sitiar las ciudades que resistían el dominio de la Rompedora de Cadenas. Además de los jinetes, Lucerys había partido para aterrorizar a las ciudades que la desafiaban—. ¿Qué sucede?

—El último bebé que cargué, fuiste tú misma—Arthur sonrió cuando Aemon depositó la manito en su mejilla. Ser Barristan no era capaz de creer que Rhaegar ya tuviese un nieto—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Es inevitable… —Visenya examinó los mensajes que Nakiye cargaba, mientras el bebé gateaba por la habitación. Nymeris, que dormitaba en el balcón repleto de arcianos en brote, olfateó a su hijo con curiosidad, antes acicalarlo. A diferencia de los hijos del Rey Loco, Aemon de la Tormenta era de la sangre del dragón—. Al parecer, Stannis Baratheon le ha solicitado un préstamo al Banco de Hierro.

Cuarenta y siete señores menores y seiscientos diecinueve caballeros habían perdido la vida bajo el amparo del corazón llameante de Stannis y su Señor de Luz, junto con varios miles de soldados de baja cuna. Como todos eran traidores, sus herederos fueron desposeídos, y sus tierras y castillos pasaron a manos de los que se habían mostrado leales.

Altojardín se llevó lo más granado de la cosecha. Tyrell exigió las tierras y castillos de Lord Alester Florent, su propio vasallo, que había tenido el mal criterio de apoyar primero a Renly y luego a Stannis. Lord Tywin satisfizo su demanda de buena gana. La fortaleza de Aguasclaras, junto con todas sus tierras y rentas, pasó a manos del segundo hijo de Lord Tyrell, ser Garlan, que se convirtió en un gran señor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se le otorgaron parcelas de menor importancia a Lord Rowan y se reservaron otras para Lord Tarly, Lady Oakheart, Lord Hightower y otras personalidades que reforzaron las tropas del rey Joffrey. Lord Redwyne pidió solo una exención de treinta años de los impuestos que Meñique y sus agentes vinícolas habían cargado sobre las mejores cosechas del Rejo.

La reputación bélica de los Tyrell se basaba en una victoria nada decisiva sobre Robert Baratheon en Vado Ceniza, en una batalla que, en realidad, había ganado la vanguardia de Lord Tarly antes de que el grueso del ejército tuviera siquiera tiempo de llegar. El asedio de Bastión de Tormentas, en el que Mace Tyrell estaba de verdad al mando, duró más de un año sin resultado ninguno y, después de los combates del Tridente, el señor de Altojardín rindió su estandarte con docilidad ante Eddard Stark.

Mientras los leones le lanzaban zarpazos a los lobos, Balon Greyjoy cerraba los dedos en torno al Cuello. Invernalia había caído, y los hombres del hierro controlaban Foso Cailin, Bosquespeso y buena parte de la Costa Pedregosa. Los barcos del rey Balon controlaban el Mar del Ocaso, y estaban bien situados para amenazar Lannisport, Isla Bella y hasta Altojardín.

Los Siete Reinos se caían a pedazos, mientras que el imperio de la Reina Dragón surgía de las cenizas como el ave fénix. Había decretado que las Ciudades Libres cesaran el comercio con los puertos de Poniente para dificultarles el progreso. El Trono de Hierro gastaba el oro que no tenía para mantener a los Lannister rodeados de encajes myrienses y sedas provenientes del Mar de Jade.

Robb Stark había ofendido a los Frey al tomar como esposa a la hija menor de Gawen Westerling. Los Westerling eran una estirpe antigua, pero tenían más orgullo que poder. Las minas de oro se les habían agotado desde hacía años; habían vendido o perdido sus mejores tierras, y el Risco era más una ruina que una fortaleza.

Los Westerling iban a perderlo todo: sus tierras, su castillo, sus mismas vidas. Lord Tywin no toleraba deslealtad alguna en sus vasallos. Cuando aún era casi un niño había aniquilado a los orgullosos Reyne de Castamere y a los antiquísimos Tarbeck de Torre Tarbeck. Los bardos habían llegado incluso a componer una canción macabra al respecto. Y por si no bastara con la canción, los derruidos castillos de los Reyne y los Tarbeck se alzaban aún como testimonio mudo del destino que les esperaba a los que osaran despreciar el poderío de Roca Casterly.

Visenya no les temía porque las bestias se inclinaban ante ella. El dragón, el verdadero dragón, jamás sería derrotado por bestias que no poseyeran habilidades mágicas. Los juglares que cantaban en los callejones de Braavos le habían escrito una asombrosa balada, que avergonzaba a las lluvias de Castamere. En todas las tabernas, en todas las plazas, en todas las esquinas se cantaba la canción de hielo y fuego.

—Los Siete Reinos enfrentan una gran crisis económica—Ser Abuelo, que había servido al Trono de Hierro durante décadas, conocía el sufrimiento de los humildes en carne propia—. El pueblo llano se muere de hambre, mientras que Joffrey planea la boda más costosa de la historia.

—Los ponientis abandonan las tierras de sus ancestros para ser gobernados por su legítima reina—Jorah le dirigió una mirada. Los albañiles que viajaron a las ruinas de Essaria le informaron que la restauración era capaz de albergar a los refugiados de Poniente—. Sois su esperanza, Khaleesi.

—En el Tridente, Rhaegar perdió. Perdió la batalla, perdió la guerra, perdió el reino y perdió la vida. Las aguas del río se llevaron su sangre, junto con los rubíes de su coraza. Robert el Usurpador cabalgó sobre su cadáver y robó el Trono de Hierro—Aemon gateó por la habitación para llegar a los pies de su madre. Visenya depositó un beso en los rizos castaños del bebé—. Joffrey ya ha perdido la guerra. Un rey desprovisto de un pueblo que gobernar no es un rey.

Una brisa suave entraba por las puertas abiertas de las terrazas y les llevaba los aromas de frutas y flores de los jardines que había al otro lado. Aemon de la Tormenta extendió una manito cuando los vientos le transmitieron una macabra sensación. Instintivamente, estrechó el cuerpo del bebé para protegerlo de los enemigos de sus padres.

Visy tragó saliva cuando Aelix confirmó sus sospechas.

—¿Qué sucede? —Arthur depositó una mano en su hombro. El ave del trueno deseaba advertirle del peligro que acechaba a su familia.

—Están aquí… —susurró Visenya al escuchar los gritos que dominaban la ciudad. Los trincheras hundían los veleros que surcaban los canales de Braavos, mientras los tritones se encargaban de perseguir a los príncipes de Sorbel—. Protégelo por mí.

La reina enroscó el Lazo de Vhagar en la cúspide de las torres para caer en los jardines con Hermana Oscura. Los tritones perseguían a su legítimo rey con tridentes, con armaduras hechas de escamas doradas y verdes. El alcance de Adhara únicamente le permitía manipular el agua de las fuentes danzantes; no era capaz de invocar grandes marejadas.

De los canales emergían los habitantes de las profundidades, que buscaban asesinar a los herederos de la princesa Alhena. Una legión, atraída por la sangre de Aemon, corrió por los corredores para llegar con él.

El Lazo de Vhagar rodeó el cuerpo de Aenar para quitarle de encima a los guardias, mientras levantaba una pared de hielo para bloquearle el acceso a los sicarios. Cuando el frío congeló el cuerpo de los profundos, un tritón coronado emergió de las aguas con un tridente plateado.

Visenya entrecerró los ojos al deducir que el Usurpador de los Mares dirigía el ataque en persona. La posibilidad de matar al legítimo rey de Sorbel era suficiente para obligarlo a salir del agujero en el que vivía.

—Sobrino… —Deneb midió el porte de Aenar con desdén. Las tropas que aguardaban en los canales de Braavos parecían inspirarle más poder del que verdaderamente poseía—. Esperaba más de ti.

En sus ojos resplandecía el odio que profesaba hacia el hijo de su hermana. Aunque lograra rescatar el Tridente de Orin de las Grietas del Destino, no sería capaz de empuñarlo porque no era el heredero legítimo de Sorbel.

—Yo esperaba más de ti… —Visenya reunió los zarcillos de luz en sus manos. Sin los trincheras, Deneb no era más que un patético tirano que sobrevaloraba su poder—. No tocareis a mi esposo.

—Debo suponer que sois la Madre de Dragones—El Usurpador de los Mares la examinó de pies a cabeza—. Sois más hermosa de lo que imaginé. Es una pena que semejante belleza haya decidido abrirle las piernas al hijo de mi hermana. ¿Dónde habéis ocultado al engendro que paristeis?

Deneb chapoteó como una piedra cuando recibió una ráfaga de luz en el pecho. Los trincheras que aguardaban en los canales, y los tritones de armadura escamosa, retrocedieron al divisar el sol que brillaba en la tierra. Ella jamás permitiría que un asesino amenazara la vida de su bebé.

—No libraré vuestra guerra… —declaró Visenya al ser rodeada por zarcillos de luz. El agua del Mar Angosto se tornó roja por la cantidad de muertos. El ataque sorpresa había devastado la Costa Braavosi; ya nadie volvería a pensar que los tritones y las sirenas se trataban de simples leyendas—. Voy a ponerle fin.

* * *

 **Debo admitir que me costó demasiado escribir esta pequeña Danza de Dragones: esperó haber obtenido un resultado medianamente decente. También deseo comunicarles que mis clases comenzarán muy pronto, por lo cual las actualizaciones de esta historia se tardarán más de lo acostumbrado.**

 **Maeljuri:** **En realidad, no sé qué hacer con Robb Stark. Sé que la Boda Roja se acerca con rapidez. Daenerys se metió en un enorme problema. ¿Qué habrá sucedido con ellas?**

 **Yael Bones:** **¡Muchas gracias! Comprendo el personaje de Daenerys en los libros, simplemente estoy disconforme con sus deseos. Su vida entera gira en torno al Trono de Hierro, en la expectativa de sentarse en él. En el fondo, no está capacitada para gobernar porque sus aspiraciones son dignas de un niña caprichosa. Braavos no ardió, pero ha sufrido una masacre que los ha devastado de la misma manera.**

 **Mari:** **Los traidores fueron humillados públicamente, sobretodo Daenerys. Espero haber satisfizo todos los deseos de venganza. Daenerys ya no tiene nada, ha regresado a su vida de mendiga.**

 **EMILCE CULLEN-VULTURI:** **Francis era una demiguise, la pareja de Dougal.**


	16. Death of a Star

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 16:**

 **Death of a Star**

* * *

De niña, en las mohosas ruinas de la Antigua Valyria, había soñado con alcanzar las estrellas. Se había aprendido los nombres de las doce casas celestes y los de sus respectivos regentes, y era capaz de localizar a los errantes que la Fe de los Siete consideraba sagrados. Sabía encontrar sin problemas el Gatosombra, la Doncella Luna, la Espada del Amanecer y el Dragón de Hielo. Visenya sabía tanto que era capaz de recordar las constelaciones que habían obtenido su nombre de las bestias fantásticas que desaparecieron durante la Edad de los Héroes.

En sus sueños, el sol naciente le brindaba su poder para derrotar a la oscuridad que amenazaba al mundo. Aquella niña pequeña, que había explorado los grandes misterios desde la cuna, jamás imaginó que algún día fuese capaz de iluminar los cielos como una estrella fugaz. Visenya se había mostrado incrédula, hasta que el sol que brillaba en su interior decidió manifestarse en Mantarys. La crueldad que sus amigos experimentaron, y la posibilidad de perder a su bebé, despertaron el poder que siempre había estado dormido.

—Él es mío—Aenar extendió una mano para sujetarle el tobillo, mientras sus ojos se teñían de un profundo tono dorado. Por primera vez, el poder del Rey Tritón fluía por las venas de su esposo porque deseaba protegerla del Usurpador de los Mares—. No puedo deshacer lo que ya está hecho, pero puedo evitar que suceda nuevamente.

Visenya apretó los puños al reparar en los gritos que inundaban sus oídos. A su alrededor, los trincheras masacraban a los navegantes que circulaban por los canales de Braavos, mientras los tritones flanqueaban las tropas de los Segundos Hijos para ingresar al Palacio del Señor del Mar con tridentes de coral.

—Aemon… —Visenya liberó su aliento de hielo al comprender el tesoro que Deneb buscaba. Debido al asedio de Norvos y a la construcción de una ciudad en el afluente del Alto Rhoyne y el Pequeño Rhoyne, Braavos únicamente albergaba a las compañías de mercenarios que le juraron lealtad a la Madre de Dragones. Visy decidió desprenderse del Lazo de Vhagar para que la reliquia protegiera la espalda de Aenar—. ¡Aemon!

Antes de procesar la situación, Visenya se encontró corriendo por la superficie de adoquines para proteger a su bebé de las criaturas que enviaron para asesinarlo. A pesar de todas sus habilidades, debió reunir toda la fuerza que poseía para enfrentar a la cantidad de tritones que emergían de las profundidades.

Mientras derribaba a los enemigos que aparecían en su camino, advirtió el combate que cada miembro de la Guardia Real, a excepción de Arthur, libraba en cada entrada del palacio. Visenya impactó el cuerpo de los tritones con los zarcillos de luz que brotaban de sus brazos desnudos, cuando descubrió el agujero que los trincheras cavaron en las catacumbas que se encontraban en las profundidades del salón principal. Visy, a duras penas, lograba controlar el poder que despertó cuando la noche era más oscura.

Después de caer sobre su espalda, mientras era rodeada por un halo de luz dorada, Visenya contempló la masacre que tenía lugar. A pesar de la valentía que demostraban los mercenarios, eran visiblemente superados por los tritones que aparecían en las calles adoquinadas, por los trincheras que despedazaban a los hombres con las garras de un monstruo.

Visenya golpeó el piso con un puño cargado de luz para derribar a los tritones que escalaban las paredes del agujero oscuro. Mientras la Pantera Negra protegía la entrada principal, con una legión de mujeres entrenadas al estilo de las guerreras del Patrimonio de Hyrkoon, Ser Barristan luchaba con los escuderos que esperaban el nombramiento de caballero.

— _Fuego… —_ Visenya susurró en voz baja, con la espalda presionada contra la pared de mármol. En menos de un parpadeo, los dragones rostizaron a los trincheras que nadaban en los canales repletos de sangre, mientras Aelix sobrevolaba la ciudad para invocar un tornado que fusionó el agua del mar con el cielo—. _Hielo…_

Fue entonces que Rhaegon congeló la costa para frenar el avance de las tropas enemigas. Todas las bestias fantásticas que dormitaban en el Palacio del Señor del Mar, desde los escarbatos hasta los zouwus, luchaban contra los tritones que asaltaban su hogar de la manera más cruel. Por primera vez en la historia, una bestia fantástica, que no se trataba de un dragón, tomaba parte en una batalla librada por los hombres.

Mientras la Guardia Real enfrentaba a los soldados que servían de señuelo, el General de Sorbel se infiltraba por las catacumbas del edificio, que conducían directamente al mar.

Visenya frunció el ceño cuando un gato amarillo aterrizó frente a ella para desfilar de una manera bastante viperina. Al verse rodeada, cargó el nido de los escarbatos bebés y el cuerpo del gato desconocido para encerrarlos en un lugar seguro, mientras el veneno de runespoor acababa con los enemigos que intentaban atravesar el salón principal.

La reina ocultó el nido en un armario de suministros, antes de recibir un golpe en la frente. A diferencia de los seres humanos, los tritones eran más fuertes porque se habían adaptado a la vida en las profundidades. El Usurpador de los Mares escogió atacar durante el ocaso para hacerse con la ventaja en batalla, pues eran capaces de ver en la oscuridad de la noche, al igual que Aenar. De no ser por el fuego que incendiaba los canales de Braavos, las tropas de la Casa Targaryen lucharían a ciegas.

—La Reina del Amanecer en persona. Diría que conocer al campeón de la humanidad es un verdadero honor, pero no lo es—Visenya extendió una mano cuando el llanto de un bebé alcanzó sus oídos. Después de patear al gato, el General de Sorbel depositó un pie sobre el estómago de la Madre de Dragones—. El rey Deneb desea que la puta observe la muerte de los bastardos que usurpan su derecho a reclamar el Tridente del Rey Orin. Tráiganla, antes de encontrar a la pequeña abominación.

De pronto, el General de Sorbel y los soldados que flanqueaban el corredor fueron devorados por una bestia que atrapaba a sus presas por medio de tentáculos en las fauces. Después de semejante sorpresa, los tridentes cayeron al piso con un ruido sordo. Visenya, al girar sobre su costado, advirtió la apariencia que poseían los ojos del gato que lamía sus patas delanteras.

—Eres una serpiente cornuda—Visy escupió un poco de sangre al recordar la información que Jaenara Belaerys le proporcionó al bestiario de criaturas fantásticas. Además de hipnotizar los sentidos, la serpiente cornuda, que era originaria de las mortales selvas de Sothoryos, era capaz de adoptar cualquier apariencia para confundir a sus presas—. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Visenya logró ponerse de pie, a pesar del golpe que amenazó con romperle el cráneo. Cuando advirtió el cadáver de un centenar de tritones en el corredor que conducía a su habitación, comenzó a temer lo peor. En el interior de sus aposentos, los demiguises protegían la cuna de Aemon, mientras Missandei se esforzaba por apuñalar a los enemigos que perforaban el pecho de la Espada del Amanecer. Aún estando herido, Arthur actuaba como un escudo humano para proteger al bebé de su pequeña.

Visenya despedazó el cuerpo de los tritones que invadían el Palacio del Señor del Mar por medio de la luz que brotaba de sus puños sangrantes. Antes de que pudiera auxiliar al guerrero, un dispositivo ovalado, que lucía como un erizo de color verde, provocó una explosión que terminó arrojándolos por el balcón.

La reina volteó la cabeza para observar, desde un charco de sangre, la batalla que Aenar libraba en compañía de Adhara. Mientras la princesa se encargaba de manipular el agua de los canales para formar una barrera, Greyjoy alzó ambas manos para recibir el Tridente del Rey, en medio de un grito que resonó en los catorce mares.

Visenya luchó por alcanzar el cuerpo de Arthur, mientras evitaba los proyectiles brillantes que despedazaban a los enemigos que rehusaban arrodillarse ante el legítimo rey. Visy apartó a Hermana Oscura para acunar la cabeza de su querido protector, que observaba las estrellas con la mirada perdida. A pesar del fuego que le cauterizó las puñaladas, fue incapaz de frenar el sangrado interno.

En ese momento, los quejidos de dolor silenciaron las exclamaciones de coraje. De las Grietas del Destino emergían los monstruos marinos que custodiaban el Tridente del Rey, desde los tiempos de Nuidis.

—Arthur… —Visenya apretó los labios para contener las lágrimas. De pronto, la lluvia comenzó a caer para lavar la sangre que teñía la ciudad de Braavos, antes de que los relámpagos iluminaran la gigantesca figura de Jörmundgander. Al caer, Arthur decidió abrazarla para protegerla del golpe que terminó por fisurarle el cráneo—. No cierres los ojos.

—Perdóname, Visy. No estaré contigo cuando reclames el Trono de Hierro—Arthur tragó la sangre que brotaba de su boca para dedicarle sus últimas palabras. Visenya era capaz de sentir la sangre que emanaba, por medio de la mano que le acunaba la cabeza—. Eres la reina que todos escogerán cuando la noche sea más oscura, porque la oscuridad es más grande antes del amanecer.

—Has sido un padre, un amigo y un maestro para mí. No existen las despedidas entre nosotros. Allí donde estés, te llevaré en mi corazón—Visenya le acarició la mejilla con los dedos viscosos, mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cabello enmarañado—. Salvaste a mi hijo.

Visenya le agitó los hombros cuando el brillo en sus ojos desapareció por completo. Después de liberar el aliento de hielo, abrazó el pecho de su querido protector para sollozar como una mujer desesperada. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido, jamás sintió tanto dolor.

En ese momento, Rhaegon descendió para cubrirlos con las alas azules, para lamentar la pérdida de su querido amigo junto a la Madre de Dragones.

* * *

A pesar de la agonía que devastaba su corazón, Visenya permaneció de pie para honrar la ceremonia fúnebre del hombre más honorable que el mundo había visto. Después de perder a su querido padre, al Señor Comandante de la Guardia Real, a la Mano de la Reina, sentía que el futuro se mostraba incierto y que sus sueños pendían de un hilo.

En las inmediaciones del Templo de las Cantoras Lunares, los braavosis dispusieron el cuerpo de las víctimas tras la tarima que exhibía el cadáver de Arthur Dayne. Los sobrevivientes que se encontraban en el lugar depositaban flores sobre los cuerpos y cantaban canciones para honrar a los muertos, mientras la Madre de Dragones acariciaba la mejilla de su amigo más querido.

El mejor caballero en la historia de Poniente había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en las mohosas ruinas de la Antigua Valyria para custodiar a la hija del hombre que provocó la caída de la dinastía Targaryen. Había renunciado a su propia familia, a su tierra natal, al dinero que le quedaba para mantenerla con vida. Arthur no sólo había salvado la vida de quién se convirtiera en la Rompedora de Cadenas, había muerto para salvar al futuro Rey de los Mares.

Mientras despedían a los caídos, Adhara Celerys y Halios Geron resolvían los asuntos pendientes. La mayoría de los tritones, convencidos por las estúpidas palabras del rey Deneb, decidieron atacar a Visenya Targaryen para evitar que su poder hechizara el reino de las profundidades. Las bestias fantásticas que moraban en los catorce mares, desde los kelpies hasta los camahuetos, sentían la necesidad de obedecer a la Reina del Amanecer. La única excepción se trataba del nuckelavee: un horroroso ser parecido al hipocampo, pero con los músculos y las venas al descubierto.

Deneb había utilizado la crueldad del nuckelavee para mantenerse en el poder, hasta que la serpiente marina que custodiaba las Grietas del Destino fue invocada por Aenar Greyjoy. Jörmundgander había experimentado los horrores de la Larga Noche en carne propia, y sólo obedecía las órdenes del legítimo Rey de los Mares.

—No es Amanecer, pero fue el arma que utilizó la primera Visenya y el príncipe Aemon. No existió un hombre más digno—Visy enfocó la mirada en Hermana Oscura, que descansaba en las manos de Arthur. Después perderlo, lograba percatarse de todo lo que había abandonado por ella. Ni siquiera fue capaz de regresarle el mandoble ancestral de la Casa Dayne, para demostrarle cuanto lo había amado—. Siempre serás mi fuerza. Hubiera estado pérdida sin ti.

Cuando Ser Jorah logró apartarla del cadáver, Ser Barristan se encargó de vestir apropiadamente al guerrero caído. Fue entonces que la Reina Dragón decretó que Arthur Dayne recibiera los mismos honores que ostentó Aegon el Conquistador al morir.

Visenya sabía perfectamente que los cadáveres debían ser quemados para impedir el surgimiento de enfermedades infecciosas. Después de afrontar semejante masacre, el pueblo no tenía la fuerza para soportar una epidemia que cobraría la vida de cientos.

Cuando Aenar intentó acercarse, Rhaegon rugió en su rostro para frenarle el paso. Visenya sabía que los miembros del Consejo Pequeño la observaban desde la distancia, de la manera más respetuosa posible. Después de que Missandei revelara los eventos que provocaron la muerte de Arthur, se culpaban a sí mismos por no haber deducido la infiltración del General de Sorbel. A pesar de la cantidad de enemigos, de la fuerza bruta que poseían los tritones, Dayne permaneció con Aemon para protegerlo de todos los males.

— _Fuego…_ —susurró Visenya, después de besarle la frente con ternura. A medida que trepó por el lomo de Rhaegon, Duncan se encargó de proferir poderosas llamaradas que calcinaron a las víctimas en segundos. Visy apretó los labios cuando Jhae comenzó a sollozar, después de que Aerion soplara su aliento sobre el cadáver de Arthur—. _Arriba._

Cuando la ciudad desapareció de su vista, Visenya permitió que la lluvia cayera del cielo.

* * *

Visenya inhaló el aroma del Mar Dothraki, antes de proyectar su mirada hacia las tierras que yacían más allá de Vaes Dothrak, bajo su montaña imperecedera.

Miró más allá del Muro, más allá de los bosques cubiertos de nieve, más allá de las orillas heladas y los grandes ríos de hielo, más allá de las llanuras en las que nada podía crecer ni vivir. Miró hacia el norte, hacia el telón de luz que había al final del mundo, y más allá del telón. En aquellas tierras no había nada más que nieve, y frío, y muerte, un páramo helado en el que se alzaban blancos carámbanos dentados, como brazos a la espera de acogerla.

Después de percibir la influencia del Cuervo de Tres Ojos, Visenya sacudió la cabeza para contemplar el Mar Dothraki, inmenso y desierto, que se extendía hasta perderse en el lejano horizonte. A partir de aquel punto no había colinas, montañas, árboles, ciudades ni caminos; solo una llanura eterna cubierta de hierba que ondulaba con el viento.

El día era demasiado perfecto. El cielo tenía un color rosado bastante intenso y sobre ella, muy arriba, Duncan jugueteaba con Jhae. El mar de hierba se cimbreaba y suspiraba con la brisa; el aire le acariciaba el rostro, y ella se sentía en paz.

La colina en la que Rhaegon dormitaba era una isla de piedra en un mar de verde. Allí, entre rocas quebradas, crestas afiladas como cuchillas y agujas pétrea, era capaz de tocar las estrellas con las manos.

Las niñas podían permitirse pasar la vida jugando, pero ella era una mujer, una reina, una esposa y una madre, con millares de hijos que la necesitaban.

Aenar y su pequeño Aemon debían estar esperándola en el Palacio del Señor del Mar, en Braavos. También estarían la brillante Consejera de Edictos y los miembros de la Guardia de la Reina. Irri y Jhiqui le llevarían comida y podría bañarse en los estanques perfumados para sentirse limpia otra vez. No le hacía falta ningún espejo para saber que sus trenzas, tejidas al estilo de los dothrakis, se hallaban completamente deshechas.

Visenya era capaz de subsistir durante años entre las piedras recalentadas, mientras el mar de hierba pasaba del oro al anaranjado a la luz del crepúsculo; pero esa no era la vida a la que estaba destinada. Había pasado las últimas semanas experimentando con la luz que brotaba de su propio cuerpo, volviéndose más poderosa para evitar que sus seres amados enfrentaran a la muerte. De haber sido más fuerte, Visenya no habría perdido a su querido padre.

Cuando soplaba el viento, la hierba suspiraba con el entrechocar de los tallos, susurrando en un idioma que solo entendían los dioses. De vez en cuando, el arroyuelo gorgoteaba al topar con una roca. A su alrededor zumbaban insectos: libélulas perezosas, brillantes avispas verdes y mosquitos punzantes, tan pequeños que casi no se veían.

En la cima del mundo, donde el crepúsculo era absorbido por las estrellas de un firmamento infinito, todas las preocupaciones desaparecían. Después de liberar a la Reina del Amanecer, Visenya había ingresado a un mundo que ni siquiera los dragones eran capaces de alcanzar.

De pronto, apareció un jinete en el mar verde. Tenía una trenza negra y brillante, la piel oscura como el cobre bruñido y los ojos rasgados como almendras amargas; los broches tintineaban en su pelo. Llevaba un cinturón de medallones, un chaleco pintado, un arakh en una cadera y un látigo en la otra; de la silla de montar colgaban un arco de caza y un carcaj.

Era uno de los exploradores que cabalgaban por delante del khalasar para buscar la caza y la hierba más verde, y rastrear a los enemigos dondequiera que se ocultasen. Al enfocar su atención en los gigantescos dragones que danzaban alrededor de la reina, el jinete se lanzó al galope por la alta hierba.

Fue entonces que Visenya saltó de la colina, para nadar en el Gran Mar de Estrellas. Después de varias semanas, el amanecer regresaría a Braavos.

* * *

Aenar depositó un beso en **la** pequeña cabeza de su hijo, antes de advertir la presencia de la extraña nodriza que Visenya había designado. Cuando los miembros del Consejo Pequeño arribaran al despacho, Dougal debía llevarse al bebé para alimentarlo con la leche materna que su prima Zaniah le había proporcionado.

—Sé que la necesitas tanto como yo—Aenar le dirigió una mirada al Tridente del Rey, antes de estrechar a su pequeño. Después de que Visenya se marchara, la tarea de gobernar recaía en sus inexpertas manos. De no ser por Halios Geron, las tierras bajo el dominio de la Reina Dragón habrían sucumbido al caos—. ¿Por qué debiste heredar sus ojos? Jamás podría negar una petición que naciera de esos ojos tan hermosos.

—Ella abandonó a su propia familia, cuando más necesitaba de su ayuda—Adhara extendió los brazos para recibir al bebé, hasta que Aenar le comunicó que no deseaba su amarga asistencia. Aemon, a pesar de su corta edad, lloraba para demostrar que la antigua Luz de los Mares no era de su agrado—. Visenya no pertenece a nuestro mundo. Ella jamás sería capaz de gobernar a tu lado, como debe hacerlo la Reina de Sorbel, porque es incapaz de comprender la vida en las profundidades. Debes renunciar a ella, como dicta la Ley de Pollux III, antes de que tu matrimonio pervierta aún más la sangre del Rey Orin. El príncipe heredero, el futuro Señor de Elentari, ni siquiera lleva el apellido de su padre.

—La próxima vez que insultes a mi familia, será la última que tengas una lengua—Dougal recibió el pequeño cuerpo de Aemon, cuando el Tridente de los Mares iluminó la habitación adornada con velas aromáticas—. No pienses ni por un segundo que puedes llegar a reemplazarla. Visenya es más fuerte de lo que nunca serás. Ni siquiera eres capaz de alcanzar la suela de sus pies.

Halios se aclaró la garganta para evitar que Adhara terminara humillándose a sí misma. En ausencia de Visenya Targaryen, el antiguo consejero de la princesa Alhena debía actuar como la Mano de la Reina. Por esa razón, su trabajo era mantener la paz entre los miembros de la Familia Real.

Adhara, la Luz de los Mares, jamás había sido opacada por una mujer. Desde la infancia, había obtenido todo lo que deseaba, sin llegar a transformarse en un monstruo que se alimentaba del sufrimiento ajeno. Pero Halios debía admitir que, después de conocer a la Reina del Amanecer, la hermosa Adhara Celerys comenzaba a experimentar la envidia.

Al khalasar de Visenya, que había acabado con los siniestros brujos que adoraban a la Cabra Negra, lo habían enviado al Mar Dothraki a buscar a la reina perdida. Mientras tanto, en Braavos, los simpatizantes de Aenar Greyjoy menguaban en número día tras día. Después de que Daario Naharis revelara el motivo que suscitó la masacre, los braavosis culpaban al rey y a la familia que gobernaba las profundidades desde la Larga Noche.

En el despacho de Visenya reinaba la calma y el silencio. Aenar había permanecido en los aposentos de la reina, a pesar del agujero en la terraza, para acoger en sus brazos al bebé que tanto adoraba.

El cielo de Braavos tenía el color de la piel de un cadáver, pálido, blanquecino y opresivo; una masa interminable de nubes que abarcaba todo el horizonte. La noche sería calurosa, una noche sofocante, húmeda, bochornosa, sin una brizna de aire. Amenazaba lluvia desde hacía tres días, aunque no había caído ni una gota desde la partida de Visenya.

La verdad era que no había ni rastro de Visenya Targaryen. Unos juraban que la habían visto caer de la espalda de Rhaegon; otros insistían en que se había marchado para conjurar los horrores que terminaron masacrando a los siniestros adoradores de la Cabra Negra.

Al margen de los escasos cuentos que circulaban en Sinnea, Halios Geron no sabía nada de dragones. En algún momento de su vida, escuchó las historias que narraban las abominaciones que llevaron a cabo los magos de la Antigua Valyria, para concebir un arma que fuera capaz de entregarles el mundo entero. No era un explorador de los grandes misterios, como las brujas que custodiaban la ancestral biblioteca de Arien, pero sabía que los dragones originales habían sacrificado su vida para crear el Muro de Poniente. Halios jamás imaginó que los dragones de hielo regresarían al mundo, así como tampoco imaginó que la profecía del dragón marino fuera verídica.

Halios Geron había servido a muchos reyes durante su vida. Pero, si la profecía que había sido escrita en los muros de Elentari durante la Larga Noche era verídica, el bebé que Aenar cargaba con adoración uniría dos mundos. Incluso en ese momento, Aemon extendía una manito para llegar al Tridente del Rey.

—Muchachos valientes. De origen humilde, sí, pero algunos se convertirán en buenos caballeros, y adoran a la reina. De no ser por ella, todos habrían acabado en las arenas de combate. Visenya tendrá caballeros.

Visenya necesitaba protectores de su edad, y Selmy estaba decidido a proporcionárselos. Los jóvenes a los que aleccionaba tenían edades comprendidas entre los ocho y los veinte años. Había comenzado con más de sesenta, pero el entrenamiento había resultado demasiado riguroso para muchos de ellos. Quedaba menos de la mitad, aunque algunos prometían mucho.

—La reina fue entrenada por el mejor caballero en la historia de Poniente, antes de ingresar a la orden de la caballería, por derecho propio—Nakiye entrecerró los ojos, después de recibir algunas miradas de sorpresa—. ¿Acaso no sabíais que vuestra reina es un caballero de los Siete Reinos, como vosotros? Supongo que llamarla Ser Visenya hubiera sonado estúpido. La tradición dicta que una mujer no puede ser un caballero, pero ella lo es.

El cometido principal de la Guardia Real consistía en proteger al rey de cualquier daño o amenaza. Los caballeros blancos también juraban obedecer las órdenes del rey, guardar sus secretos, aconsejarlo cuando se lo pidiera y guardar silencio cuando no, cumplir su voluntad y defender su nombre y su honor. Algunos reyes consideraban adecuado enviar a la guardia a servir y defender a sus esposas, hijos, hermanos, tíos y primos más cercanos o menos, y a veces incluso a sus amantes, concubinas y bastardos; otros preferían utilizar a sus caballeros y soldados para tal propósito, y mantener a los Siete como guardia personal, siempre a su lado. Visenya Targaryen, la Primera de su Nombre, no necesitaba que otros ensuciaran sus manos por ella.

—No deberíais sorprenderos. Visy es mejor que todos nosotros, el Viejo Oso puede dar testimonio de ello. Si la reina se encontrara en Braavos, convertiría a Nakiye en un caballero de los Siete Reinos—Daario mordisqueó las uvas que contenía el cuenco sobre la mesa, cuando Aenar le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio—. Los piratas que luchan con un tenedor de oro no pueden comprender el valor de sus esposas.

—¿Acaso estáis comparando el Tridente del Rey con un tenedor? —Adhara golpeó las palmas contra la mesa. Después de la masacre, las modistas de la reina Visenya le habían confeccionado un vestido verde que era adornado por los corales que resplandecían en el fondo de los mares—. El Tridente del Rey fue forjado por gigantes, durante la Larga Noche, con el corazón de una estrella moribunda. De haber pronunciado semejante insulto en Sorbel, el rey habría arrancado vuestra lengua.

—Estáis en Braavos, en las ciudades de la Reina Dragón. En este momento, no sois más que una invitada del pirata seductor—Daario ni siquiera permitía que la belleza de Adhara hipnotizara sus sentidos, porque era una víctima de los embrujos de Visenya. El desprecio que la antigua Luz de los Mares sentía por la Portadora de Tormentas aumentaba día tras día—. No obedezco las órdenes de pececitos asesinos ni de anguilas con un asiento de letrina en el cuello. Los Segundos Hijos, los Inmaculados y los Dothraki sólo obedecen las órdenes de Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, la Primera de su Nombre.

—La reina necesita que sus consejeros gobiernen de la mejor manera posible, hasta que ella regrese de su duelo—Halios decidió intervenir, puesto que el rey permanecía en silencio. Después del incidente en Volantis, Aenar le juró al amor de su vida que evitaría una futura discusión con Daario Naharis—. En ausencia de la reina, la tarea de gobernar recae en su esposo. Deberíais referiros a él con más respeto del que demostráis en este momento.

—Ninguno de vosotros debería confiar en un mujer que abandonó a su propio hijo—Zaniah le dirigió una mirada a Aemon de la Tormenta, que observaba la reunión desde su cuna dorada—. Adhara ha gobernado, durante semanas, porque la mujer en la que todos confiáis decidió marcharse. Se refieren a ella como la Reina del Amanecer, pero lo cierto es que ninguna criatura lograría provocar que la noche se transformara en el día. Debéis considerar vuestro linaje, antes de tomar una decisión. La reina de Sorbel no puede ser el vástago de una familia construida por el incesto.

—De no ser por la reina Visenya, ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo—Missandei frunció el ceño. No era un secreto para nadie que la familia materna de Aenar Greyjoy detestaba a la Madre de Dragones, y que buscaban reemplazarla con Adhara—. No es nuestra reina por ser la hija de un príncipe que jamás conocimos, es la reina que escogimos cuando la noche era más oscura, porque la oscuridad es más intensa antes del amanecer.

—Deberíais escuchar los consejos de vuestra familia—Zaniah entrecerró los ojos para demostrar el desprecio que sentía por todo lo que estaba relacionado con la Reina Dragón. Visenya Targaryen le había arrebatado su legítimo puesto a la Luz de los Mares—. Sorbel necesita una reina digna de tal nombre.

Aenar estrechó el cuerpo de su bebé cuando el despacho comenzó a temblar. De inmediato, los consejeros de la reina le dirigieron una mirada al Ave del Trueno. Aelix, que acicalaba sus plumas luminiscentes, saltó de la terraza para desaparecer en el horizonte.

—¿Jörmundgander? —Adhara logró incorporarse, después de caerse del sillón de terciopelo azul. Cuando las piezas que representaban a las tropas cayeron de la mesa, Dougal protegió el nido de los escarbatos—. ¿Invocaste al Guardián de las Grietas del Destino? Jörmundgander sólo obedece las órdenes del Tridente del Rey.

—No he invocado la presencia de una bestia marina—Aenar frunció el ceño cuando la oscuridad de la noche cedió ante la luz. Del cielo, caía una estrella que iluminaba la ciudad de Braavos como el sol naciente—. Una estrella cae del cielo.

Fue entonces que Aenar empuñó el Tridente del Rey. Jörmundgander, el dragón marino que custodiaba las Grietas del Destino desde los tiempos del rey Orin, era una de las criaturas que los tritones consideraban sagradas. De acuerdo a la leyenda, únicamente emergía a la superficie del mundo cuando el Tridente del Rey convocaba su presencia, o cuando un peligro amenazaba el reino de las profundidades. Y, en ese momento, Aenar no era responsable de convocarlo.

Aemon extendió una manito para alcanzar la estrella que se detuvo entre los ojos de Jörmundgander, para iluminarle las escamas de color verde.

—La Reina del Amanecer—Aenar sonrió con suficiencia, cuando la esbelta figura de Visenya Targaryen fue revelada por la luz. Mientras Lesath se encargaba de remediar los desastres cometidos por el rey Deneb, sus primas intentaban arruinar la familia que había construido. Zaniah ni siquiera había entablado una conversación con Visenya, pero la menospreciaba de antemano por las frustradas aspiraciones de Adhara. Después de conocer a Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, Aenar ni siquiera era capaz de admirar la belleza de otra mujer—. ¿Qué es lo que decíais?

* * *

Visenya entrelazó los dedos, después de tomar asiento en el sillón que se encontraba tras el escritorio de madera. Antes de comenzar con la edición del código legal, que debía cimentar las bases de la justicia en Essos, derritió un poco de cera para sellar la cubierta con el blasón de la Casa Targaryen.

En la biblioteca de Volantis, se encontraban las últimas copias de los manuscritos que contenían las leyes más antiguas de Essos, además de las soluciones jurídicas que los eruditos formularon a lo largo del tiempo. De no ser por Missandei de Naath, el Código de la Reina Visenya ni siquiera habría contado con un borrador.

Después de acuñar las divisas que se utilizarían en todos los territorios que estuvieran bajo el dominio de la Casa Targaryen, el comercio entre las distintas ciudades se mostraba mucho más flexible. Visenya esperaba que, al unificar las leyes de Essos, la justicia siguiera el mismo ejemplo. Una reina no podía enfocar la totalidad de su tiempo en los conflictos jurídicos del pueblo.

Las dragonas que nacieron en el Mar Humeante eran adultas, pero los bebés que jugueteaban a su alrededor necesitaban ser protegidos. Daenerys, al momento de sacrificar a Francis, desencadenó la magia de sangre, pero jamás pensó en las consecuencias de semejante aberración. La magia negra, en su manifestación más pura, debió arrebatarle la capacidad de tener hijos.

— _Hay suficiente para todos. Me encargaré de que nada les falte, de que nadie los lastime_ —Visenya debió separarlos cuando disputaron un trocito de pescado. Al recordar el estado de Lucerys, contempló las praderas que se encontraban en la Costa Braavosi—. _Necesitan una armadura tan fuerte como las escamas de Rhaegon._

Los dragones eran poderosos, pero no eran invencibles. En el pasado, una saeta de escorpión perforó el ojo del gran dragón Meraxes, que cayó del cielo con la reina Rhaenys. En su agonía, el dragón destruyó la torre más alta de Sotoinfierno y parte de su muralla. El cadáver de la reina nunca fue devuelto a Desembarco del Rey.

Durante la Danza de Dragones, la situación fue mucho peor. Cuando Jacaerys Velaryon se precipitó sobre una línea de galeras lysenas montando a Vermax, una lluvia de lanzas y flechas se elevaron a su encuentro. Los marineros de la Triarquía habían enfrentado antes a los dragones, mientras guerreaban contra el príncipe Daemon en los Peldaños de Piedra. Ningún hombre podía negar su valentía; estaban dispuestos a enfrentar al fuegodragón con todas las armas que poseían.

Cuando Ala de Plata, Robaovejas, Bruma y Vermithor descendieron sobre ellos, los hombres de la Triarquía sintieron que el coraje los abandonaba. Una cosa era enfrentar a un dragón, otra era hacerle frente a cinco.

La línea de barcos de guerra se rompió mientras una a una las galeras se alejaban. Los dragones caían como rayos, escupiendo bolas de fuego, azul y naranja, rojo y oro, cada una más brillante que la anterior. Nave tras nave estallaban en pedazos o eran consumidas por el fuego. Hombres gritaban mientras se arrojaban al mar, envueltos en llamas. Altas columnas de negro humo se elevaban desde el agua. Todo parecía perdido, hasta que Vermax voló demasiado bajo, y fue a estrellarse contra el mar.

Visy acarició el puente de su nariz al recordar el triunfo que, a diferencia de Jacaerys Velaryon, obtuvo contra el Alto Consejo de la Triarquía. La mayoría de sus antepasados, en el más allá, debían cuestionar su decisión de permanecer en Essos, de renunciar a todos sus derechos sobre el Trono de Hierro, pero imaginaba que Aegon el Improbable y que el Príncipe Pícaro debían apoyarla, en cierta medida. Visenya rió al pensar que Daemon Targaryen, de haber vivido en su tiempo, habría intentado llevarla a la cama.

A través de los siglos, la Casa Targaryen había dado grandes hombres y monstruos. El príncipe Daemon fue las dos cosas. En sus días no hubo hombre tan admirado, amado, y agraviado en todo Poniente. Contenía luz y oscuridad por partes iguales. Para algunos fue un héroe, para otros el peor de los villanos. No se podía tener un entendimiento completo de la masacre conocida con la Danza de los Dragones sin tener en cuenta el papel crucial jugado por este príncipe pícaro antes y durante este conflicto.

Era el nieto de un rey, el hermano de un rey, el marido de una reina. Dos de sus hijos y tres de sus nietos se sentarían en el Trono de Hierro, pero la única corona que Daemon Targaryen lució fue aquella de los Peldaños de Piedra. Un pequeño reino que él mismo construyó con sangre, acero y fuego de dragón y que pronto fue abandonado.

Visenya negó con la cabeza para enfocar su atención en el estado de Lucerys: el dragón dorado, que resplandecía como el sol del mediodía, recibió un disparo de escorpión en el ala derecha, mientras sobrevolaba Qohor. Y, a pesar de los amorosos cuidados que recibía de sus hermanos, la herida no hacía más que infectarse.

La ciudad libre de Qohor, la más oriental de todas las hijas de Valyria, era más siniestra que Norvos y Lorath. Ocupaba la orilla del río Qhoyne, en el borde occidental del gran bosque oscuro y primigenio al que daba nombre, y que era el mayor de todo Essos.

En la Ciudad de los Hechiceros se practicaban las artes oscuras: la adivinación, la magia de sangre y la nigromancia, aunque la mayoría de las personas no tenían constancia de ello. Pero lo indiscutible era que el dios oscuro de Qohor, la deidad conocida como Cabra Negra, exigía sacrificios de sangre diarios. Becerros, novillos y caballos eran los animales que con más frecuencia eran llevados al altar de la Cabra Negra, pero en días santos se colocaban delincuentes convictos bajo los cuchillos de sus encapuchados sacerdotes, y estaba escrito que en tiempos de peligro y de crisis los principales nobles de la ciudad ofrecían a sus propios hijos para aplacar al dios.

Qohor estaba protegida por fuertes murallas de piedra, pero no existía entre sus habitantes proclividad alguna a lo marcial. Los qohorienses eran mercaderes, no soldados. Aparte de una pequeña guardia de la ciudad, la defensa corría a cargo de los últimos esclavos que fueron liberados por la Rompedora de Cadenas. Después de hacerse con Qohor, el dominio de la Reina del Amanecer se extendía desde las Montañas de los Huesos hasta Tyrosh, desde el Mar de los Escalofríos hasta el Mar del Verano.

—Soy la reina de una gran extensión de tierra. Mi es trabajo convertir esas tierras en un imperio, como jamás se ha visto. No cometeré los errores de Aegon. No permitiré que el sacrificio de Arthur sea en vano—Visenya enfocó su atención en la maceta que contenía los brotes de un pequeño arciano. Aegon el Conquistador acabó con las guerras fronterizas, pero construyó una rueda que aplastaba a ricos y a pobres. Y esa no era la clase de reina que aspiraba a ser—. El cambio es necesario. Es hora de que el mundo evolucione.

Visenya alcanzó una hoja de pergamino para dibujar el boceto del dispositivo que vivía en su imaginación. Para materializarlo, debía crear varios moldes en madera, de cada una de las letras del alfabeto, para rellenarlos posteriormente con plomo y antimonio. Serían necesarios varios moldes de las mismas letras para que coincidiesen todas entre sí. A continuación, unir las letras una a una sobre un soporte, y como plancha de impresión usar una vieja prensa de vino, con un hueco para añadir posteriormente las letras mayúsculas y los dibujos.

—Supongo que sois capaz de deducir el motivo por el cual os he convocado—Visy continuó con el trabajo, a pesar de la sombría expresión en el rostro de Jorah Mormont. Para garantizar la educación, los libros debían transformarse en bienes accesibles. Arthur debió desembolsar una enorme cantidad de dinero para conseguirle los libros que le revelaron la historia de la Casa Targaryen—. ¿Qué es lo que os sucede?

La reina frunció el ceño cuando Mormont rodeó el escritorio, para arrodillarse a su lado, de una manera bastante miserable.

—No merezco vuestra confianza, Khaleesi—Jorah le sostuvo las manos, antes de inclinar la cabeza para demostrarle el dolor que sentía—. El hombre que se arrodilla ante vos no es digno de serviros, no es digno de convertirse en el Señor Comandante de vuestra Guardia Real. Os he ofendido, muchas veces.

—Siempre supe que vendíais mis secretos al Consejero de los Rumores—Visenya intentó sonreír, a pesar de la sorpresa en el rostro de Jorah Mormont—. Varys os prometió un pasaje de regreso y, en aquel entonces, erais un hombre desesperado. Hace mucho, escogí perdonaros por todo lo bueno que habéis hecho, en lugar de condenaros por vuestra única equivocación.

* * *

Visenya sostuvo la mano de su esposo, al caminar por las verdes llanuras de la Costa Braavosi. A su alrededor, los dragones que dormitaban en huesos de leviatán, abrieron los ojos para reconocer la presencia de su madre.

—Deberíais mantener la distancia, mi reina—Nereo, después de ajustar el dispositivo que le permitía respirar en la superficie, siguió los pasos de la pareja. En las inmediaciones de la costa, la hierba era chamuscada por el humo que emanaba de las magníficas bestias fantásticas—. El primer instinto de un dragón herido es el ataque.

—Soy la Madre de Dragones—Visenya alcanzó el ungüento que había preparado, antes de enviarle una mirada a su esposo. Nereo se trataba de un hombre pez que poseía el increíble poder de recopilar información con la palma de las manos. Por gracia de Halios Geron, que lo había rescatado de los perseguidores de Deneb el Usurpador, servía en el Consejo del Rey Tritón—. Ellos jamás me lastimarían.

Después de contemplar la sangre que brotaba a borbotones, determinó que la saeta se hallaba impregnada con el veneno de una runespoor. De haber sido más pequeño, Lucerys habría muerto instantáneamente. Pero, en su lugar, los sacerdotes de la Cabra Negra lo habían condenado a una larga agonía.

Visenya no estaba sorprendida por la revelación. Después de visitar la monstruosa ciudad de Mantarys, le parecía perfectamente creíble que los horrorosos brujos mantuvieran relaciones con los sacerdotes de Qohor, que realizaban sacrificios de sangre para reforjar el acero valyrio.

La reina mantuvo su posición, aún cuando Lucerys rugió en su rostro para bañarla con fuegodragón. La túnica que usaba desapareció en un instante, pero la enagua de hielo permaneció en su lugar para evitar que desconocidos admiraran su cuerpo desnudo.

A pesar del ataque, acarició el morro del dragón dorado con ternura, mientras sumergía los pies descalzos en la arena. Cuando Lucerys cedió, Visenya trepó para aplicar el ungüento, creado con las lágrimas de Shane y con las semillas del arciano que atendían los bowtruckles, en el área afectada por el veneno. Lentamente, Lucerys cayó sobre la hierba para disfrutar de las caricias, especialmente cuando el antídoto comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo gigantesco.

Visy le propinó algunos golpecitos a la roca, con la punta de sus pies descalzos. Después de sobrevivir a la llamarada que derritió parte de las rocas, la delicada falda de su enagua ondeó al viento, como las plumas del Ave del Trueno. Cada una de sus prendas estaba hecha para honrar, de una forma u otra, a las bestias fantásticas que amaba con el corazón, por ello la mayoría de sus trajes eran adornados por hilo luminiscente, que era elaborado con las plumas de Aelix, mientras que el resto se hallaba influenciado por el pelaje del demiguise, la cola del zouwu y las escamas de un dragón de fuego.

Visenya, a pesar de todo el poder que poseía, no era capaz de hallar un lugar que les brindara la libertad necesaria. Habían regresado por ella, después de ocho mil años de ausencia, pero no sabía cómo protegerlas.

De la historia política de los Siete Reinos había aprendido que encerrar a las bestias fantásticas en una estructura, para mantenerlas en su interior perpetuamente, no era la solución al problema. Bajo la gran cúpula del Pozo Dragón, cuarenta enormes bóvedas subterráneas habían sido talladas en las entrañas de la Colina de Rhaenys. Gruesas puertas de bronce cerraban las cuevas artificiales en cualquiera de los extremos, las puertas interiores con frente a las arenas de la fosa y la abertura externa de la ladera. En aquel lugar, los últimos dragones se hicieron más pequeños, se convirtieron en fantasmas del pasado, y cuando ellos desaparecieron del mundo, los inviernos se hicieron más largos.

Cuando la muerte descendiera sobre ella, Aemon de la Tormenta continuaría con el legado de su madre. Era de la sangre del dragón, de la sangre de los tritones que gobernaban los mares desde la Edad de los Héroes, y por ello tenía derecho al Tridente del Rey.

A pesar de su desconocimiento, Aenar manejaba el arma de Orin como un experto, porque había nacido para recuperar el símbolo de poder que caracterizaba a los catorce mares. Incluso en ese momento, el tridente que colgaba de la espalda de su esposo, desprendía un hermoso brillo lechoso que hipnotizaba a la fauna marina.

— _Que su sacrificio no sea en vano, Luke. Rendirnos en este momento, o ceder ante la agonía de su pérdida, sería traicionar el valor de su memoria. Él confiaba en que, algún día, seríamos capaces de construir un mundo mejor. Quemarlos a todos no es la solución. No he nacido para reinar sobre cenizas._

Lucerys lamentaba la pérdida de Arthur, más que todos sus hermanos, porque no se había encontrado en Braavos. Los dragones habían quemado a los enemigos que aguardaban en los canales, pero no habían salvado a su querido padre, porque tal hazaña no se hallaba entre sus habilidades.

Visenya tenía el poder para doblegar a la muerte misma, mas no deseaba cometer los errores de sus antepasados. Cuando los magos de la Antigua Valyria violaron las leyes de la naturaleza, liberaron a los horrores que acechaban en las sombras.

Visenya de la Casa Targaryen, la Primera de su Nombre, Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Estrellas, Portadora de Tormentas, Domadora de Bestias, Rompedora de Cadenas y Madre de Dragones no había nacido para entregarle su alma a la magia negra.

Cuando Lucerys agitó las alas, ya sanas por el ungüento mágico, Rhaegon descendió para acicalarla con el morro. Desde que viajó al Mar Dothraki, para desencadenar su agonía en un páramo libre de inocentes, se empeñaba en vigilarla de cerca.

—Deberíais confiar en el instinto de vuestros hijos, mi señora—Nereo emergió de la roca que protegió al Rey Tritón del fuegodragón, antes de alzar una mano membranosa—. Estáis embarazada, de gemelos.

* * *

Visenya acarició el cabello de Aenar, al disfrutar de los besos que eran depositados en su vientre. Aún no demostraba las señales que delataban a una mujer embarazada, pero Halios sostenía que las lecturas de Nereo siempre resultaban correctas.

—¿Aenar? —Visy extendió los brazos para acomodarse en la cama, mientras su cabello plateado contrastaba la colcha de seda azul—. Sé que no debí abandonarlos, pero necesitaba alejarme de todos, para protegerlos. Cuando pierdo el control, cosas realmente horribles suceden.

—Jamás he juzgado tus decisiones. Conozco tu corazón a la perfección—Aenar deslizó la nariz por la piel de su abdomen, para besarle el valle de los pechos—. Él era tu padre, en todo menos en la sangre. Necesitabas tiempo para ponerte de pie. Nadie puede juzgarte por desaparecer un par de días, no después de todo lo que has hecho por las personas de este continente.

—Adhara no parece pensarlo—Visenya entrecerró los ojos, antes de enderezar la espalda—. Saben de mi embarazo y te aseguro que, tarde o temprano, intentaran ponerle fin. Otro hijo solo empeoraría las posibilidades de su amada princesa.

—No siento amor por ella, al igual que jamás sentí nada por Daenerys—Aenar situó las manos en sus caderas para mantenerla quieta. Desde su despertar místico, poseía la fuerza de diez hombres—. No deberías sentirte amenazada. Jamás renunciaría a mi Visy.

—Jamás envidiaría las cualidades de tu prima. No sacrificaré mi dignidad como mujer al luchar por un hombre, aún si se trata de mi esposo—La Reina del Amanecer frunció el ceño al imaginar la batalla. La familia de Aenar despreciaba a Aemon de la Tormenta por ser el hijo de una mujer que, además de ser una bruja humana, pertenecía a una familia construida sobre el incesto. Visenya pensaba que el razonamiento de los tritones que descendían del rey Orin resultaba completamente sospechoso—. No tiene porque ser mi amiga, ni referirse a lo nuestro con respeto, pero no permitiré que amenace o insulte a mis hijos. Si llegara a enterarme de una conspiración, arderá viva.

—No será necesario—Aenar le observó los ojos morados, antes de acariciarle el vientre en crecimiento. Zaniah, y la mayoría de los tritones, detestaban la herencia de Aemon, pero aceptaban la sangre mestiza del capitán Greyjoy como si se tratara de nada. Visy tenía suficientes motivos para sospechar de los familiares de su esposo—. Yo mismo mataré a todos los que intenten lastimarlos.

Visenya examinó la cuna de madera dorada, antes de rodar sobre su costado para presionar el estómago contra la colcha de seda azul. Pronto, una pareja de bebés comenzaría a patearle la vejiga, como Aemon solía hacerlo.

—Aún es pequeño. No debería esperar el nacimiento de un hermanito tan pronto.

—Se necesitan dos personas para concebir un bebé—Aenar deslizó los labios por su columna, hasta detenerse en uno de sus hombros. Estaban tan desnuda como el día en que nació, pero él conservaba cada una de sus prendas—. Y no escuché ninguna queja cuando estábamos en el acto.

—No es una coincidencia que tú y yo nos encontramos. El destino desea que estemos juntos, cuando la oscuridad amenace este mundo—Visy le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, al trazar una teoría. Como la reina de una gran nación, como la madre de un bebé que se hallaba bajo amenaza, debía imaginar todos los escenarios posibles para anteponerse a sus enemigos—. Poderes que han dormido por una eternidad comienzan a despertar. Se acerca el comienzo de una nueva era. Lo que me preocupa es que la profecía de las brujas de Sienna afirma que sólo el legítimo Rey de Sorbel sería capaz de recuperar el Tridente del Rey. Ellos necesitaban de tu ayuda porque ningún miembro de la familia real era capaz de invocarlo. No perteneces a su mundo, al igual que Aemon, pero insisten en referirse a ti como su rey legítimo. ¿No te parece extraño?

Aenar entrecerró los ojos, antes de enviarle una mirada al tridente que resplandecía en una esquina.

—¿Por qué permites su presencia? Sabes que ellas detestan nuestra relación y que harían lo imposible por vernos separados.

—El arte supremo de la guerra es someter al enemigo fuera del campo de batalla. Y para lograr esa victoria, debo mantener a mis enemigos cerca. Como el hijo de una reina, y como el esposo de una reina, deberías planear tu estrategia. Si conoces al enemigo y te conoces a ti mismo, no debes temer el resultado de cientos de batallas. Si te conoces a ti mismo pero no al enemigo, por cada victoria que ganes también sufrirás una derrota. Si no conoces ni al enemigo ni a ti mismo, sucumbirás en cada batalla.

—Eres una líder nata. Sé que tu moneda cayó en la grandeza, Visenya.

—Sin Arthur Dayne, nada de esto habría sucedido. Le debo mi vida, y la vida de nuestro hijo. Él estuvo conmigo cuando la única familia que me quedaba decidió abandonarme. Mi deber es honrar todos los sacrificios que hizo por mí.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece la Octava Temporada de Juego de Tronos? Personalmente, no me ha convencido el giro en el guión. Simplemente obviaron la profecía del Príncipe Prometido y cometieron enormes errores en términos de estrategia militar. Una vez más, repito que esta es mi opinión.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero estoy en temporada de exámenes. Probablemente, no publique el siguiente capítulo en un largo tiempo, aunque siempre puedo sorprenderlos. Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado.**


	17. Like a Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 17:**

 **Like a Phoenix**

* * *

La Reina del Amanecer examinó la máquina, desde el sillón que se ubicaba enfrente del enorme espejo con marco de madera plateada, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Los orfebres de Braavos habían trabajado de forma incansable para complacer todas las expectativas de Visenya Targaryen. En menos tiempo de lo previsto, un dispositivo capaz de reproducir cualquier manuscrito, en menos tiempo que un amanuense, fue materializado por los artesanos más talentosos.

—No me sorprende—Aenar le cepilló los rizos, antes de comenzar con las trenzas que debían adornarle la caballera—. Eres una mujer brillante. De haber nacido en la Fortaleza Roja, los Siete Reinos habrían contado con una princesa tan magnífica como la Bondadosa Reina Alysanne.

—De haber nacido en la Fortaleza Roja, jamás nos habríamos conocido—Visenya le dirigió una mirada repleta de melancolía. No era la primera vez que pensaba en cómo habría resultado su vida, de haber triunfado Rhaegar en las orilla del Tridente—. Los Lannister tomaron todo lo que le perteneció a mi familia: la Fortaleza Roja, Rocadragón, el Trono de Hierro, los Siete Reinos. Pero nada de esto habría sucedido de haber sido diferente el destino.

—De vez en cuando pienso en cómo habrían resultado nuestras vidas… —Aenar le besó la mejilla antes de unirle las trenzas con un broche de plata. Balerion, tan negro como la noche, batió sus alas para depositar a Aemon de la Tormenta en las almohadas de su cuna. Era pequeño, en comparación con Rhaegon, pero tenía la fuerza para cargar a su hijo con las fauces—. Lo heredó de su madre.

—¿De mí? —Visenya cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Qué es lo que heredó de mí?

—Es curioso—Aenar le acarició el vientre hinchado cuando los gemelos decidieron patearle la vejiga. Aemon gorgoteó de felicidad cuando Viserion y Rhaegal le acariciaron el cabello con el morro—. Y las bestias lo aman.

—Es de la sangre del dragón.

—Y es el hijo de los mares. Por esa razón creo que debería aprender a nadar. Los bebés de las Islas del Hierro aprenden a su edad y los tritones nacen en las aguas de Sorbel—Visy liberó su aliento de hielo para recuperarse del golpe, mientras Aenar apartaba a los dragones—. Recuerdo que Aeron decidió ahogarme en las aguas de Pyke para convertirme en un hombre. Pensaba que el Dios Ahogado debía bendecir al débil bastardo de su hermano Euron.

La vida de Aenar no había sido sencilla. Había nacido en las profundidades del mar, en las ruinas de Elentari, antes de que su madre escogiera entregárselo a uno de los hombres más perversos del Mundo Conocido. Pero siempre le recordaba que el sufrimiento había valido la pena. De haber sido diferente, jamás habría conocido al amor de su vida.

—Me parece que Aeron es el sacerdote del Dios Ahogado y que Victarion comanda la Flota de Hierro.

Nueve hijos había engendrado la entrepierna de Quellon Greyjoy, pero sólo cuatro habían vivido lo suficiente para llegar a adultos. Así eran las cosas en aquel mundo frío, donde los hombres pescaban en el mar, cavaban en la tierra y morían, mientras las mujeres parían niños de vida breve en lechos de sangre y dolor.

Desde la ascensión de Balon Greyjoy, autodenominado Rey de las Islas del Hierro y el Norte, las campañas de saqueo en las costas del Mar del Ocaso parecían no tener fin. De no contar con las naves de Volantis, Visenya debería soportar que los piratas que atracaban en los Peldaños de Piedra saquearan las Ciudades Libres, de la misma forma en que saqueaban las Tierras de la Tormenta.

A regañadientes, Aenar le había contado parte de su vida en Pyke. Visenya necesitaba saber todo lo que su esposo había experimentado durante aquellos años, cuando ella no era más que un proyecto en el vientre de Lyanna Stark. Lo amaba, por sobre todas las cosas, y nada de lo que dijera podría cambiar la opinión que tenía de él.

De acuerdo a su esposo, Balon era el mayor y el más osado de los hijos de Quellon Greyjoy, un muchacho decidido e intrépido que sólo pensaba en devolverles la gloria de antaño a los hijos del hierro. A los diez años escaló los Acantilados de Pedernal hasta la torre encantada del Señor Ciego; a los trece era capaz de manejar los remos de un barcoluengo y bailaba la danza del dedo mejor que cualquier otro hombre de las islas; a los quince había navegado con Dagmer Barbarrota hasta los Peldaños de Piedra y se había pasado el verano saqueando. Allí mató por primera vez, y también tomó a sus dos primeras esposas de sal. A los diecisiete años, Balon capitaneaba ya su propio barco.

Pero Balon no era un rey y jamás lo sería. Su patético reinado acabaría de la misma forma en que comenzó.

—Aeron es un fanático religioso, cegado por la adoración que siente hacia el Dios Ahogado—Aenar cargó a su hijo para arrebatárselo a los dragones que revoloteaban alrededor de la cuna—. Puedo decir con seguridad que Victarion es más toro que hombre.

De acuerdo a su esposo, a los dieciséis años Aeron se dedicaba a cantar, a bailar, hacía chistes, gastaba bromas y se burlaba de todos. Tocaba la flauta, hacía juegos malabares, montaba caballos y era capaz de beber más que cualquier hombre de las Islas del Hierro. En aquel entonces no había nadie capaz de mear durante más tiempo que Aeron Greyjoy, como demostraba en todos los banquetes a los que asistía. En cierta ocasión apostó su nuevo barcoluengo contra un rebaño de cabras a que era capaz de apagar el fuego de una chimenea con la única ayuda de su polla. Aeron disfrutó de festines a base de cabra durante todo un año y le puso a su barcoluengo el nombre de Tormenta Dorada.

Al final, el Tormenta Dorada se hundió ante las costas de Isla Bella durante la primera rebelión de Balon, destrozado por un imponente galeón de combate llamado Furia, cuando Stannis Baratheon le tendió una trampa a Victarion y acabó con la Flota de Hierro. Unos pescadores lo tomaron prisionero, lo encadenaron y lo llevaron a Lannisport, donde se pasó el resto de la guerra enterrado en las entrañas de Roca Casterly, demostrando que los krákens eran capaces de mear más y más lejos que los leones, los jabalíes y los pollos.

Visenya se dirigió hacia la cuna; llevaba un vestido de color ciruela que le permitía moverse con facilidad. La cabellera trenzada le caía en una mata de bucles, plateados como la luna, que le llegaban hasta la base de la espalda.

Aemon de la Tormenta gorgoteó en voz baja, antes de reparar en la cálida presencia de su madre. A su corta edad era capaz de experimentar, de percibir la influencia de la magia como una vela de cristal viviente. Visenya sabía que las bestias fantásticas lo amaban porque presentían que trataban con un bebé que se convertiría en un explorador de los grandes misterios, al igual que su madre. Había heredado el poder de un dragón, y la sangre de los reyes que gobernaban los mares desde la Edad de los Héroes.

—Lo heredó de su padre.

—¿Qué es lo que heredó de mí? —Aenar permitió que Aemon atrapara uno de sus dedos con aquellas manos tan pequeñas.

—Me parece que heredó tu apariencia—Visenya sonrió cuando el bebé comenzó a acariciarle los pechos repletos de leche materna. Aemon siempre tenía hambre, al igual que su padre—. Tan sólo míralo. No puede parecerse más a ti.

* * *

Desde la infancia, Visenya había aceptado la existencia de los grandes misterios. Aún en las ruinas de Valyria, aislada del mundo para evitar que los asesinos del Usurpador tuvieran la oportunidad de afiliar las cuchillas, sabía que ningún niño era capaz de invocar una tormenta. Pero le parecía increíble que las cecaelias de Sienna hubieran provocado la destrucción de Valyria, por orden de un rey que le temía a los dragones.

Después de perder el Tridente del Rey, el poder de Sorbel comenzó a verse opacado por los brujos que, sin saberlo, desencadenaron la serie de sucesos que culminaron con el cataclismo volcánico que dio nacimiento al Mar Humeante. Los tritones solo intervenían en la historia humana cuando consideraban que una persona, o un reino, alcanzaba el poder para acabar con la magnificencia del mundo submarino. Por esa razón, Suhail de la Casa Celerys, Señor de Elentari, Protector de las Profundidades, le ordenó a las brujas del mar fraguar los hechizos que destruyeron los amuletos en los Catorce Fuegos.

Cuando solía recorrer las oscuras calles de Valyria, repletas de escombros y de hierbajos grises, no imaginó que el cataclismo hubiera sido invocado por un poder oscuro. En aquel entonces, ni siquiera imaginaba que las sirenas y los tritones pudieran existir más allá de cuentos.

Visenya debía lidiar con la fastidiosa familia de Aenar, en lugar de supervisar la construcción de la ciudad que reemplazaría a Groyan Drohe en el afluente del Alto Rhoyne y el Pequeño Rhoyne. Según había leído, nunca fue grande, pero sí un lugar hermoso, verde y floreciente, una urbe llena de canales y fuentes. Hasta que la guerra con los dragones comenzó.

Mil años habían transcurrido desde entonces; los canales estaban atascados con juncos y lodo, y los estanques, llenos de agua podrida de la que nacían enjambres de moscas. Las piedras caídas de templos y palacios estaban medio hundidas en la tierra, y en las orillas del río crecían sauces viejos y retorcidos.

Visenya tenía la intención de reparar todo el daño que sus antepasados habían causado a lo largo de los siglos, porque sabía que las bestias fantásticas le brindarían la ayuda necesaria. Habían regresado por ella, para que la magia renaciera de las cenizas al igual que el ave fénix.

—¿Qué sucede? —Visy emergió de sus pensamientos cuando una manito comenzó a juguetear con los rizos que le rozaban la nariz—. A tu edad, la Bondadosa Reina Alysanne era capaz de balbucear oraciones completas y de leer cuentos para niños. Comienzas a preocuparme, bebé.

Se decía que Alysanne había aprendido a leer antes del destete, y el bufón de la corte bromeaba sobre la pequeña derramando leche materna encima de pergaminos valyrios al intentar leer agarrada al pecho de su nodriza. El septón Barth solía decir que si hubiera sido un niño, seguramente lo habrían enviado a la Ciudadela para que se forjase una cadena de maestre; aquel hombre la apreciaba más aún que a Jaehaerys el Conciliador, a quien sirvió durante tanto tiempo.

Una fresca luz se filtraba por los cristales coloreados de las gruesas ventanas que había en las paredes, y una brisa suave entraba por las puertas abiertas de las terrazas y le llevaba los aromas de frutas y flores de los jardines que había al otro lado.

La reina estrechó a su bebé para besarle la cabellera castaña. Ella jamás permitiría que lo arrancaran de sus brazos, así como le arrebataron a Ser Arthur. Lo único que la Espada del Amanecer había dejado atrás, después de una vida entregada al honor, se trataba de una carta escrita por el Príncipe Dragón durante la Rebelión de Robert que hablaba sobre Aegon y Visenya de la Casa Targaryen. Incluso en una guerra que decidiría el destino de Poniente, Rhaegar solo podía pensar en la leyenda de Aegon el Conquistador.

—Alteza—Ser Barristan inclinó la cabeza, después de eludir el ceño fruncido de la Señora Comandante de la Guardia Real. La muerte danzaba en los salones, de la misma forma en que Jenny de Piedrasviejas bailaba con los fantasmas de Refugio Estival—. Robb Stark ha caído. El Norte ha caído.

—¿Sabéis qué es lo que me asusta? —susurró Visenya antes de acariciarse el vientre. Habían destrozado y mutilado el cuerpo de Robb Stark y habían tirado el cadáver desnudo de su madre al Forca Verde en una parodia de las costumbres funerarias de la Casa Tully—. Lo he visto morir y no he sentido nada.

El Joven Lobo, desesperado por la situación de la Casa Stark, consideró la idea de cruzar el Mar Angosto para reunirse con la Reina Dragón, para fraguar una alianza militar con la mujer más poderosa del mundo. Pero todo terminó en Los Gemelos, mucho antes de arribar a Puerto Blanco.

Señores del río y señores del norte, nobles y plebeyos, caballeros, mercenarios y mozos de cuadras: todos habían presenciado el ajusticiamiento de Rickard Karstark junto al tronco del árbol corazón, y no hicieron nada. Visenya lo había presenciado de la misma manera, aunque no era su deber intervenir. Robb decidió jugar a la guerra, poner una corona sobre su cabeza, en lugar de proteger su hogar.

Invernalia, quemada y destruida, con su gente dispersa y asesinada, debió convertirse en el objetivo del Joven Lobo.

—Los reyes caen como las hojas en el otoño—Jorah deseaba consolarla, pero se abstuvo por la presencia de Aemon. Cuando los tritones invadieron las Ciudades Libres, Visenya comenzó a encerrarse con el bebé—. Los señores del río no son idiotas. Sin los norteños, no tienen la menor esperanza de resistir contra las fuerzas unidas de Altojardín, Roca Casterly y Dorne.

—Aguasdulces se rebelará, pero mientras Walder Frey tenga como rehén a Edmure Tully, el Pez Negro no representará ninguna amenaza. Jason Mallister y Tytos Blackwood lucharán, aunque solo sea por honor, pero los Frey pueden mantener a los Mallister inmovilizados en Varamar. Con el incentivo oportuno, Lord Tywin puede convencer a Jonos Bracken para que cambie de bando y ataque a los Blackwood.

—Os equivocáis. Dorne no siente lealtad por el Trono de Hierro. Oberyn Martell se encuentra en Desembarco del Rey para obtener la justicia que le fue negada a su familia—Visenya cruzó las manos sobre el estómago de Aemon, que comenzaba a dormirse. Antes de que regresara a los Siete Reinos, le había entregado a la Víbora Roja un vial que contenía el veneno de la runespoor—. ¿Cuántas onzas de oro creéis que han sido extraídas de las Tierras del Occidente? La respuesta es ninguna. Los leones de Roca Casterly han perdido su melena dorada, y sin ella, la economía de Poniente caerá en picada. El Banco de Hierro los ha abandonado y los prestamistas de Myr ya no existen. La única opción que les quedaba era recurrir a la familia más rica de Poniente. Pero, tarde o temprano, Desembarco del Rey se rebelará contra las rosas doradas y los leones de Roca Casterly. Triunfaron sobre los lobos, sobre los peces de las Tierras de los Ríos, pero perdieron la batalla más importante de todas. Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera lo saben.

* * *

—Deberías estar dormido—Aenar acarició la cabeza del bebé antes de reparar en el ojo que observaba los aposentos de la Reina, desde la terraza que conducía a los jardines cubiertos de escarcha—. Cuidaré de ella. No teman por su madre.

Aenar sostuvo el vientre de Visenya, después de cambiar sus pantalones salpicados por el agua salada. Al dormir, las preocupaciones y los deberes de la Reina del Amanecer desaparecían por completo, y como su esposo, tenía el deber de velar por ella.

Cuando el vientre de su esposa comenzó crecer, Rhaegon estableció su nido en los jardines que se hallaban enfrente del Mar de los Escalofríos, y que conducían a los aposentos de la Madre de Dragones.

—Mamá… —Aemon gateó por la cama para acurrucarse en el pecho de Visenya, que abrazó al bebé de forma inconsciente. La ciudad dormía, bajo un cielo estrellado, mientras Daenys jugueteaba con Balerion, Viserion y Rhaegal en las cercanías de Braavos—. Mamá…

—La Madre de Dragones… —susurró Aenar, antes de rodearle el vientre con los brazos desnudos—. No eran dignos de ti. Ninguno de ellos lo era.

De acuerdo a Ser Jorah, todavía existían escaramuzas en las Tierras de los Ríos, pero la pinza se cerraba por todas partes. Gregor Clegane había cruzado el Tridente para apoderarse del Vado Rubí, para tomar Harrenhal casi sin esfuerzo. Varamar se había rendido a Walder Frey el Negro, y Poza de la Doncella estaba en manos de Randyll Tarly, así como el Valle Oscuro y el Camino Real. En el oeste, ser Daven Lannister se había unido a ser Forley Prester en el Colmillo Dorado para marchar hacia Aguasdulces. Y Paxter Redwyne le cerraba el paso a los piratas lysenos que le juraron lealtad a Stannis de la Casa Baratheon para resguardarse de Visenya Targaryen en Rocadragón. Aenar, como un marino experimentado, sabía que piratas lysenos estaban en inferioridad numérica de diez a uno.

—Ellos no cruzarán a las Ciudades Libres. De atravesar las islas que delimitan la frontera marítima entre los Siete Reinos y el Imperio del Amanecer, hundiré sus naves con el Tridente del Rey.

Visenya había trazado una línea imaginaria en la mitad del Mar Angosto para establecer los territorios que se hallaban bajo su dominio, antes de enviar una misiva a Desembarco del Rey. El Trono de Hierro, ocupado por un bastardo que equiparaba la crueldad del rey Maegor, jamás respondió, por razones obvias.

—¿Cuál es el estado de Naath? —susurró Visy, adormilada por el cansancio. Desde la muerte de Arthur debía encargarse de todas las funciones que le correspondían a la Mano de la Reina—. La tierra natal de Missandei merece la paz que les fue negada por tanto tiempo.

Al noroeste de Sothoryos, en el Mar del Verano, se hallaba la misteriosa Isla de Naath, conocida por los antiguos como la Isla de las Mariposas. Los naathis no estaban dispuestos a luchar ni siquiera en defensa de sus propias casas y personas. No mataban ni siquiera a los animales del campo y de los bosques; no comían carne, sino fruta, y no practicaban la guerra, sino la música.

Por aquella razón, los corsarios de las Islas del Basilisco preferían atracar en las soleadas costas de Naath, donde los habitantes no respondían a los ataques en su contra. El misterio de la isla, y su mayor defensa, residía en el humor maligno al que pronto sucumbían todos los que permanecían demasiado tiempo en ella. Los naathis aseguraban que en ningún caso los corsarios duraron más de un año.

—Los piratas han abandonado la isla—Aenar le acarició el vientre. Decidió omitir el informe de Rhakaris para evitarle una preocupación más. Visy no necesitaba saber que una inmensa cantidad de galeras y barcoluengos se reunían en las costas del Mar de Jade—. Los naathis le deben su libertad a la Reina del Amanecer.

—Los naathis le deben su libertad a las hadas que provocan la enfermedad que asesina a los forasteros—Visenya le frotó las manos de forma distraída—. Son extremadamente pequeñas y tienden a confundirse con mariposas, debido a la apariencia de sus alas. Pero son criaturas belicosas y no les tiembla la mano a la hora de conjurar enfermedades. Jhaeron Garathyen documentó su existencia en el bestiario del Feudo Franco, antes de morir por la exposición a sus poderes.

—Le diré a mis hombres que abandonen la isla, después de erradicar las últimas bases de corsarios—Aenar tragó saliva, antes de reparar en el manuscrito que Visenya escribía todas las noches—. Antes de conocerte, ni siquiera pensaba en dragones. Pero aquí están, en mayor número de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer. Las bestias fantásticas existen. La magia existe.

—Deberías olvidar todo lo que creías saber. Enfrentamos el comienzo de una era repleta de horrores y milagros. En Arien se encuentran las respuestas que necesitamos, y sabes que yo no puedo ir.

Nadie podía afirmar con certeza cuándo empezó el mundo, mas ello no impidió que los hombres más doctos investigaran al respecto. Sin embargo, en ningún libro escrito por hombres se podía leer la respuesta, pues en la Era del Amanecer, la primera del mundo, las únicas criaturas de instrucción se encontraban en las profundidades del mar. Lo poco que sabía la humanidad provenía de relatos puestos en letra por ándalos, valyrios y ghiscarios, e incluso por los pueblos de la remota Asshai miles de años después.

Arien era reconocida como el centro del conocimiento submarino debido a las medidas de Baham el Sabio, más artista que rey. Algunos de los manuscritos que contenían las infinitas repisas de coral, custodiadas por las cecaelias, eran tan antiguos que databan de la Era del Amanecer.

—No puedo dejarte—Aenar le rozó el vientre abultado para sentir las pataditas que le propinaban sus hijos—. No después de lo que ha sucedido.

—Ellos no pueden separarnos—Visenya giró sobre su costado para entregarle a Aemon de la Tormenta—. No tienen el poder para destruir lo que existe entre nosotros.

—Lo sabes—susurró Greyjoy, antes de rodar los ojos. Nereo le había propuesto la idea de viajar a Sorbel para explorar el reino de las profundidades antes de que los gemelos nacieran. Él decidió negarse, a pesar de todas las súplicas, porque Visenya necesitaba a su familia—. ¿Has estado espiándome?

—No confío en ellas—susurró Visenya al entrelazar sus piernas. Desde la horrible masacre, Aenar entrenaba para dominar el combate con tridentes, puesto que toda su vida utilizó un par de hachas—. La serpiente cornuda sisea cuando intentan acercarse a nuestro hijo, los demiguises les arrojan fruta podrida cuando se vuelven invisibles y sé que Rhaegon planea devorar las cuando nadie esté mirando. Él no puede ocultarme nada. Es un niño de mamá.

En ese momento, el dragón de hielo liberó una corriente de aire frío por el morro y entrecerró el ojo que custodiaba los aposentos de la reina.

—No le agrada que extraños se acerquen a su madre—Aenar compartió una mirada con Rhaegon. Desde la muerte de Arthur Dayne, el dragón no abandonaba su puesto de vigilancia—. Solía observarme de la misma forma, antes de que Aemon existiera.

Greyjoy removió el hombro de Visenya con suavidad, mientras Aemon le babeaba el vientre. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la Reina del Amanecer se había quedado dormida, al igual que su hijo.

* * *

Visenya analizó uno de los huevos plateados mientras Dougal removía a la runespoor de su cabeza. Últimamente tenían la costumbre de escalar por su cabellera para enroscarse alrededor de su frente, para formar un anillo escamoso que terminaba en tres cabezas de aspecto draconiano.

Semanas atrás, Shiek desapareció durante la noche, y no regresó hasta traer consigo una docena de piedras cubiertas por musgo fosilizado. Una persona normal habría desechado los descubrimientos del zouwu, pensando que no eran más que basura, pero Visenya Targaryen no era una persona normal. Ella sabía que bajo el sedimento de las eras se ocultaba un tesoro invaluable, así que ordenó limpiar las piedras hasta que el cascarón de plata apareciera.

El crepitar de la leña en el fuego la ayudó a relajarse. Nadie podía saber que los bebés en su interior estaban lastimándola, nadie más que las bestias fantásticas. Ninguno de sus consejeros comprendería que los gemelos no podían controlar la fuerza de sus patadas, que terminaban provocándole horribles marcas en el vientre. De no ser por las lágrimas de Shane, la sangre que escurría por sus piernas habría delatado la precaria situación en la que se encontraba.

Zaniah declaraba permanente que la existencia de Aemon era un milagro, puesto que una mujer humana jamás logró parir a un bebé que fuera en parte un tritón. Eran más fuertes y más resistentes que cualquier hombre, y por ello destrozaban los huesos de sus madres en el vientre. Contrariamente, las sirenas que eran impregnadas por seres humanos, como la madre de Aenar, jamás sufrían las consecuencias de la cruza entre especies por la naturaleza de sus cuerpos.

Visenya fue capaz de resistir los movimientos fetales de Aemon, como si se tratara de un embarazo completamente normal, pero los gemelos representaban un verdadero desafío. Eran más inquietos que un escarbato, y por ello le pateaban el vientre hasta arrojarla al piso.

Ella debía ocultarse en su despacho y utilizar vestidos oscuros para disfrazar la sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo dolorido.

La mitad de su cabeza estaba intentando organizar hechos y recuerdos para compaginarlos con soluciones, mientras que la otra mitad, la que controlaba su capacidad de moverse, estaba tan aturdida que no era capaz de desempeñar ni la operación más sencilla. Lo que cambió todo, de un momento para otro, fue el piececito que chocó contra la piel de su estómago, desde el interior de su cuerpo.

Antes no había comprendido el amor de una madre porque jamás conoció a la mujer que le dio la vida. No se había imaginado a sí misma en ese papel y jamás lo había deseado. Pero todo cambió cuando Aenar Greyjoy, bastardo de las Islas del Hierro, ingresó a su vida.

Visenya acunó sus piernas para acomodarse en posición fetal, mientras Shane derramaba una lágrima en la copa de zumo que se encontraba a su derecha. Tenía la boca entreabierta, como si fuera a gritar, pero no profirió sonido alguno. Ella no podía pedir la ayuda de la Guardia Real porque todos intentarían convencerla de cometer una atrocidad. Era la Reina del Amanecer, la Rompedora de Cadenas; su vida, para todos los que la seguían, era más importante que la vida de dos bebés que ni siquiera nacían.

Se dijo que moriría por ellos si era necesario. Era de la sangre del dragón; no debía tener miedo. Rhaegar, a pesar de todos sus defectos, murió por un ser amado.

Su cuerpo chorreaba sangre y se estremecía, presa de sacudidas bruscas. El dolor era desconcertante. No podía entender, no le encontraba sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su cuerpo intentaba rechazar el suplicio, pero la absorbía una y otra vez en una oscuridad que le evitaba minutos enteros de agonía, haciendo que fuera aún más difícil mantenerse en contacto con la realidad.

Intentó hacer que se separaran, el dolor y la realidad. La irrealidad era negra y en ella no dolía tanto. La realidad era roja y la hacía sentir como si la estuvieran cortando por la mitad. Era retorcerse y perder la cabeza, posiblemente debido al dolor. La realidad era saber que había algo mucho más importante que toda la tortura. La realidad había llegado demasiado rápido.

Estaban desgarrándola por dentro; le quebraban los huesos de la cadera con patadas furiosas. Durante un momento, sólo pudo sentir dolor.

—Aún no es tiempo…

Visenya soltó un grito medio segundo después; era un alarido que helaba la sangre en las venas. Las pupilas de sus ojos giraron hasta acabar mirando hacia el interior de las cuencas mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y se doblaba en dos sobre el sillón de terciopelo.

Los caballeros de la Guardia Real se quedaron helados durante un segundo, y luego entraron en acción como torbellinos. Jorah aseguró el cuerpo de la embarazada entre sus brazos y, gritando tan deprisa que resultaba imposible entender cada palabra por separado, él y Nakiye salieron disparados.

—¡Necesitamos a un sanador!

—La reina no despierta—Jorah le acarició la mejilla para comprobar su estado de consciencia. Visenya no respondió, simplemente permaneció tendida en los brazos del caballero mientras los bebés le desgarraban las entrañas—. Está perdiendo demasiada sangre.

Nakiye la fijó a la cama y de un brusco tirón le rasgó la ropa ensangrentada. Todo su cuerpo fue alcanzado el líquido de color carmesí que brotaba de sus piernas como un torrente interminable, y que en pocos segundos arruinó las sábanas de seda que tantas noches de pasión habían soportado.

Jorah se la había imaginado desnuda y tendida en una cama, muchas veces. Y, sin embargo, no podía mirarla, pues temía no ser capaz de sacarse esas imágenes del cerebro. Ningún hombre deseaba ver cómo su amada perdía la vida en un lecho de sangre y dolor.

—La placenta se ha desprendido. La reina dará a luz.

Pronto, Barristan Selmy regresó en compañía de Aenar Greyjoy, que había estado nadando con Aemon. Apenas fijó la vista en la cama, se dirigió a la terraza para vomitar el contenido de su estómago.

Las noticias sobre la situación de la reina se extendieron como un reguero de fuego valyrio, y en pocos minutos, todos en el palacio sabían que Visenya Targaryen luchaba contra la muerte.

—Ella no despierta—Seik le golpeó la mejilla con suavidad. Tenía bastante experiencia en el área de traer bebés al mundo—. Debemos sacarlos.

—¡No! —Jorah le golpeó la mano que sujetaba una cuchilla bastante afilada. La piel de Visenya parecía más purpúrea que blanca bajo la luz de las velas, y líquidos de un rojo intenso fluían debajo de la epidermis del abultado vientre—. Debemos esperar a que despierte.

—No hay tiempo. Están muriendo.

En el interior de la habitación, las formas danzaban en círculos en torno a la cama llena de sangre; eran sombras oscuras en las paredes, y algunas no parecían humanas. Una tenía la forma de un lobo grande, y otra parecía un hombre envuelto en llamas, más nadie era capaz de notar semejante horror.

Seik bajó la mano hasta situarla sobre el estómago de la reina y con el filo practicó en la piel una incisión, por donde brotó un chorro de sangre negruzca. Visenya ni siquiera gritó, pues su pecho apenas se movía.

Dentro del cuerpo de la agonizante se oyó otro chasquido, de esos que suenan cuando se produce un buen destrozo. Pero fue más estruendoso que los anteriores, tanto que Jorah y Seik se quedaron como dos pasmarotes a la espera de que ella reaccionara y soltara un alarido. Pero no sucedió nada. Estaba despatarrada de un modo muy poco natural, y las extremidades descansaban flácidas sobre la cama.

—¡Su columna vertebral! —exclamó Nakiye con voz ahogada.

—¡Sácalos! —refunfuñó Jorah al desenfundar su propia cuchilla. Ya no le importaba nada. Visenya necesitaba vivir por todas las personas que creían en ella—. ¡Que siga respirando!

Aenar le tapó la nariz con los dedos, le abrió bien la boca y la cubrió con la suya antes de soplar con fuerza para insuflarle aire a sus pulmones. Ella se agitó en las almohadas, pero no era más que un reflejo provocado por las acciones de la Pantera Negra.

Greyjoy percibía el latido desacompasado de su corazón. Escuchaba además un chapoteo delator, el de la cuchilla al deslizarse por el vientre desnudo, y el goteo incesante de la sangre sobre el suelo.

El siguiente sonido estremeció a todos por lo inesperado y aterrador del mismo. Sonaba igual que los dragones masticando leviatanes en las costas de Braavos. Aquello solo podía significar que estaban rompiéndole los huesos desde el interior.

De pronto, dos bebés embadurnados de sangre fueron extraídos de la grotesca abertura en el vientre. No lloraban, tampoco proferían quejidos, pero movían sus diminutos pies como si estuvieran siendo poseídos por un horror indescriptible. No tenían más que seis lunas, pero se hallaban completamente formados debido a las lágrimas del ave fénix.

—Alhena—musitó Visenya con su último aliento—. Daeron.

La sangre empezó a manar, lenta y espesa, de los labios rojizos de la reina caída. Nakiye le masajeaba el corazón mientras Aenar trabajaba en su desesperado intento de traerla de vuelta. Pero ninguno de ellos obtendría el resultado que deseaban. Existían cosas en el mundo que ni los poderosos eran capaces de conseguir.

—Os lo advertimos—Zaniah acunó a la niña de cabello plateado, mientras Adhara arrullaba al niño de ojos azules—. Era más fuerte que cualquier mujer, lo admito sin vergüenza, pero no era más que un ser humano. Jamás podría haber sobrevivido al parto de estos bebés, no después de parir a Aemon.

—Se afanan encima de un cadáver—sentenció Adhara.

Sus palabras atravesaron el pecho de Aenar como un cuchillo. Por fin había encontrado un lugar seguro; por fin conocía el sabor del amor y la esperanza. Por fin tenía una familia que lo amaba. Y ahora, lo perdía todo. De Visenya Targaryen no quedaba más que restos quebrantados, ensangrentados y desfigurados.

Daario Naharis apretó los dientes y cruzó la habitación para golpear el rostro de Aenar Greyjoy, que acunaba el cadáver de su amada esposa en medio de sollozos desgarradores.

—¡Es tu culpa, maldito engendro!

Adhara le entregó el bebé a su prima para evitar que el mercenario asesinara al Rey de los Mares en un ataque de rabia e impotencia. Todos la amaban, de una forma u otra, y por ello no podían creer lo que había sucedido. Resultaba inaudito que una mujer tan fuerte se encontrara tendida en una cama, partida a la mitad por dos bebés que eran bañados por un sirena.

Seik retrocedió cuando Aerion derritió el techo de la habitación con una llamarada verdosa. Todos debieron escapar cuando Rhaegon se abrió paso a través de las edificaciones, solo para mover el cuerpo de Visenya con el morro. Ellos sabían que su madre ya no estaba, eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para comprenderlo, pero intentaban despertarla de todas formas.

Rhaegon arrulló a la reina, mientras deslizaba su nariz por la mano que colgaba inerte. Resopló un par de veces y le movió torso con la punta de la cola, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Fue entonces que apretó las fauces y centró su completa atención en Aenar Greyjoy, que observaba la grotesca escena con lágrimas en los ojos. No se debía ser un genio para saber que el dragón de hielo se preparaba para acabar con el Rey Tritón, a quien culpaba por lo sucedido con su madre.

Aenar no intentó escapar, simplemente cayó de rodillas para recibir el castigo. Había perdido todo objetivo en la vida. Visenya era su fuerza, la razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana, y sin ella, no deseaba seguir adelante. Había perdido la batalla y la guerra había acabado en un instante.

Jhae aspiró el aroma antes de enfocar su atención en los bebés que cargaba la Señora de Sienna. Eran bestias salvajes, feroces por naturaleza, pero sabían reconocer a su estirpe cuando la veían. Rugían por el dolor, pero reunieron su fuerza para evitar que Rhaegon asesinara al hombre que tanto había amado su madre.

El dragón de hielo reveló sus colmillos, batió las alas traslúcidas y se sumergió en las aguas del Mar de los Escalofríos. Lucerys se unió a él poco después.

El dolor de Visenya se había ido, y la había dejado aturdida, sin sentir nada. Todo lo que la había hecho ser como era se cortó y salió volando hacia las estrellas. Flotaba en un océano de luz que danzaba alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y que le susurraba secretos al oído. Y podía ver perfectamente cómo el mundo entero giraba en torno a ella. Hasta el momento, nunca jamás había visto la simetría del cosmos, pero ahora le parecía evidente. Los Siete Reinos, Essos, las Islas del Verano, Ulthos y Sothoryos no eran más que pequeñas extensiones de tierra que flotaban sobre los mares de una gigantesca roca en medio de las estrellas, una roca que giraba alrededor del sol.

No podía percibir las cosas como antes, ya que nada parecía estar en su sitio habitual. Se regocijaba en la luz, y los ojos se le alegraron en la contemplación de tantos colores, aunque el ruido del mar la inquietó de sobremanera. Observó los vientos, el aire y las materias de que estaba hecha la tierra, el hierro y la piedra, la plata y el oro, y muchas otras sustancias, pero de todas ellas el agua fue la que más le llamó la atención.

Se había enamorado de la belleza de la visión que allí cobraba ser, y le colmaba la mente; porque la historia no estaba todavía completa ni los ciclos del tiempo del todo cumplidos cuando la visión le fue arrebatada. Mientras miraba absorta, la visión se apagó y se ocultó, y le pareció que en ese momento percibía algo distinto, la oscuridad y el frío, que no había conocido antes excepto en pensamiento.

La oscuridad se extendió sobre sus ojos con más solidez que antes hasta velárselos del todo, como una gruesa venda, firme y apretada; pero no sólo le cubría los ojos, sino todo su ser, con un peso aplastante. Intentar apartarla era un esfuerzo agotador. Sabía que le sería mucho más fácil rendirse, dejar que la oscuridad la aplastara hacia abajo, hasta un lugar donde no hubiera dolor, ni cansancio, ni preocupación, ni miedo.

Si hubiera sido únicamente por ella, no habría sido capaz de luchar durante mucho más tiempo. Si hubiera escogido la alternativa más fácil, dejar que aquella nada oscura la tragara, les hubiera hecho daño a las personas que más amaba.

Su vida y la de Aenar Greyjoy estaban retorcidas la una en torno a la otra hasta formar un único hilo. Si uno se cortaba, quedarían cortados los dos. Si él se marchaba, Visenya no podría sobrevivir. Si ella era la que se iba, él tampoco podría con ello. Un mundo sin Aenar parecía algo absolutamente sin sentido. Aenar debía existir, al igual que sus hijos.

Siguó empujando contra la oscuridad. Intentaba apartarla para no dejar que la consumiera por completo, para evitar que extinguiera el fuego en su interior. No era un gigante ni un tritón, sus brazos no tenían la fuerza para cargar la bóveda celeste, pero tenía en sus manos el poder del sol naciente. Todo cuanto podía hacer era iluminar la noche como una estrella.

Había conseguido mantenerse en marcha. Soportarlo todo. Sobrevivir a la Antigua Valyria. Ahora debía regresar de la muerte. Aenar dependía de ella, al igual que Aemon, Alhena y Daeron. La sangre del dragón jamás debía rendirse, aún si enfrentaba a la muerte misma.

Visenya observó los zarcillos de luz que brotaban de sus dedos antes de convertirse en una estrella fugaz. Había abandonado su cuerpo destrozado para formar parte del cielo, pero no podía soportar la distancia ni la horrible visión en los polos de la esfera que habitaban. Las Tierras del Invierno Eterno, más allá del Muro que protegía el Norte, conectaban con una gigantesca pieza de hielo en la que deambulaban criaturas de ojos azules.

Los Niños del Bosque enfrentaban a los vástagos del Gran Otro desde la Larga Noche, aunque no habían nacido para la guerra. Eran amantes de todas las cosas que crecían en la tierra, y conservaban en la mente todas las innumerables formas, desde los árboles como torres en los bosques antiguos hasta el musgo de las piedras o las criaturas pequeñas y secretas del moho.

—De las cenizas surge una llamarada. Tiene una luz que todo lo abarca. Nuevamente será forjada la espada. Y de una vez por todas la oscuridad será derrotada.

Shiera Estrellademar, bastarda de Aegon el Indigno, golpeó a Zaniah con un garrote para arrebatarle a los bebés que sollozaban en silencio.

Los Sangrepura, descendientes de los antiguos reyes y reinas de Qarth, estaban al mando de la Guardia Cívica y de la flota de ornamentadas galeras que dominaban los estrechos entre mares. Daenerys Targaryen, en compañía del bastardo que reclamaba el Trono de Hierro, había acudido para pedir aquella flota, y también algunos de sus soldados. Hizo el sacrificio tradicional en el templo de la Memoria, le ofreció el soborno tradicional al Custodio de la Larga Lista, le envió el caqui tradicional al Abridor de la Puerta, y por fin recibió las tradicionales zapatillas de seda azul que convocaban a la Sala de los Mil Tronos.

Los Sangrepura escucharon sus peticiones sentados en los grandes tronos de madera de sus antepasados, erigidos en gradas curvas desde el suelo de mármol hasta el alto techo en forma de cúpula donde se veían escenas pintadas de la antigua gloria de Qarth. Los tronos eran inmensos, con tallas fantásticas, adornados con oro e incrustaciones de ámbar, ónice, lapislázuli y jade; todos eran diferentes, todos competían por ser el más fabuloso. Pero los hombres que los ocupaban parecían tan apáticos y ajenos al mundo como si estuvieran dormidos. Fueron bañados en halagos y obsequios, pero rechazaron la propuesta de la Reina Mendiga con cortesía. Los qarthienses eran, ante todo, educados.

Los príncipes mercaderes, que se habían enriquecido hasta lo inimaginable gracias al comercio entre los mares, se dividían en tres facciones celosas entre sí: el Antiguo Gremio de Especieros, la Hermandad de la Turmalina y los Trece. Las tres competían entre ellas por predominar sobre las otras, y las tres mantenían un enfrentamiento eterno con los Sangrepura.

Y como una sombra siniestra, por encima de todos, estaban los brujos, con sus labios azules y poderes temibles.

En su ambición e ignorancia, la Reina Mendiga no tardó en ser seducida por las artes oscuras. Shiera abandonó la ciudad apenas los Sangrepura fueron derrocados por el bastardo de Illyrio Mopatis, vástago de los Fuegoscuro por línea materna, que deseaba cruzar el Mar Angosto para hacerse con el trono que anheló toda la vida. Después de acabar con Visenya, de arrebatarle a sus hijos con el cuerno que ocultaban en la Casa de los Eternos, pensaba desacreditarla por medio de su matrimonio con Daenerys Targaryen, que en su opinión, era un símbolo de legitimidad que atraería aliados a su causa.

Jorah desenvainó la espada para recuperar a los bebés que sollozaban por su madre, mas Velaerys se interpuso en su camino para resguardar a la mujer de rojo. Shiera se quitó la máscara de madera lacada para dirigirle una mirada al par de hombres que intentaban burlar al dragón.

—No debéis temer nada de mí, Jorah Mormont. Servimos a la misma reina—declaró con los ojos centelleantes. Le agradeció al dragón plateado antes de llamar la atención de Aenar Greyjoy, bañado en la sangre de su esposa. Jhae no le permitía acercarse al cuerpo destrozado de Visenya—. La oscuridad ha reclamado su cuerpo, pero no ha sido capaz de extinguir su fuego. Ella no ha muerto. Aún tienes esperanza.

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi padre fue Aegon de la Casa Targaryen, el Cuarto de su Nombre. Mi madre, Serenei de Lys, murió en el parto—dijo Shiera Estrellademar al enfocar su mirada en la sirena inconsciente. Nadie deseaba socorrer a la Señora de Sienna, no después de perder a la Reina Dragón—. Las brujas del mar recibieron la orden de acabar con vuestros hijos, de asesinar a Visenya, para que su rey legítimo abandonara todo recuerdo de su vida en la superficie. Si buscáis a un culpable, mirad a vuestro alrededor.

En lo alto del cielo, entre las estrellas que titilaban en un océano de oscuridad, era capaz de oírlo todo. Había dejado atrás el dolor, las preocupaciones del mundo, los deberes de una reina, pero no podía abandonar a sus hijos. Así que Visenya Targaryen renació de las cenizas como el ave inmortal.

* * *

Lo había conseguido. Contra todo pronóstico, Visenya fue lo suficientemente fuerte para renacer de las cenizas, al igual que el fénix, y quería mantenerse viva hasta que sus hijos fueran lo bastante fuertes para vivir sin ella.

Mientras Alhena bebía de sus pechos, Visenya observó su pequeño rostro. La sentía caliente, al igual que Daeron, aunque jamás había sido capaz de percibir el calor del fuego. Aquella tibieza era tan real que resultaba difícil creer que se tratara sólo de su imaginación. Su brillante cabello del color de la plata se reunía en rizos diminutos, y sus ojos del color del mar la examinaban con un interés que tenía muy poco de infantil. Con un aire adulto, consciente y lleno de inteligencia.

—Eres la Luz de los Mares.

Le pareció de lo más natural inclinarse y presionar los labios contra su frente. Nada le quitaría la alegría de ese momento, porque Alhena era real y al fin la conocía. Ella y su hermano gemelo eran la razón por la cual había luchado desde el principio. Los había amado desde que estaban en su interior.

Visenya había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Ellos habían merecido la pena.

Daeron, con el estómago repleto de leche materna, observó la situación desde la cuna que compartía con sus hermanos. Después de todo lo que había soportado, Visy necesitaba tener a sus hijos cerca. Los amaba con todo el corazón, al grado de morir por ellos, de renacer por ellos. Mientras su padre juzgaba a los responsables de asesinarla, debía mantenerlos seguros.

Abandonó su antigua habitación, destrozada por el fuegodragón, para instalarse en una recámara temporal. Allí, en la puerta de la terraza, en un sillón de terciopelo morado, contempló el juicio de Zaniah a través de los ojos azules de Rhaegon.

Por primera vez en la vida, Aenar actuaba como un rey. Había nacido en las profundidades, en las tierras sagradas del mar, pero una decisión terrible le arrebató su derecho de nacimiento. Fue llevado a las Islas del Hierro para ser criado como un bastardo y creció pensando en que su destino no era más que eso. Pero todo cambió cuando Visenya ingresó a su vida.

—Papá—musitó Aemon cuando los gemelos comenzaron a dormirse. Depositó a Alhena en la cuna, junto a su hermano menor, y la cubrió con una manta de lana para que estuviera cómoda—. Papá.

—Tu padre atiende asuntos importantes.

La reina acomodó la bata de seda plateada para cubrir sus pechos. Después de renacer, las marcas desaparecieron, al igual que las cicatrices que obtuvo en Yunkai. Era una mujer nueva, con una motivación nueva. No podía dedicarle su vida al odio.

Aemon extendió una mano. Allí, en el lugar hacia donde señalaba el bebé, una hilera de riscos surgía abruptamente del mar, con las laderas escarpadas cubiertas de pinos soldado y píceas negruzcas. Pero más allá reaparecía el mar, y allí, sobre las aguas, Duncan se alzaba imponente, con los ojos llameantes y las escamas azules azotadas por el viento.

—Zaniah Aldarion, Lesath Aldarion—anunció Halios Geron, de pie en los Escudos de Sellagoro—. En nombre de Aenar de la Casa Greyjoy, el Primero de su Nombre, Rey de los Mares, Señor de Elentari, Protector de las Profundidades, os sentencio a muerte.

A decir verdad, no sabía qué pensar. Rhaegon devoró a las cecaelias, Lucerys incendió las profundidades del mar y Jhae noqueó a Adhara con un coletazo. Intentaban vengarla, proteger a sus bebés de las artes oscuras, pero no justificaba el resentimiento que sentían por Aenar. Era el padre de sus hijos, el hombre que escogió a pesar de las dificultades. No debían amarlo como la amaban a ella, pero le debían respeto.

— _Fuegodragón_ —declaró Aenar Greyjoy, en las fauces del dragón. Duncan reveló las espadas que tenía por dientes, gateó con lentitud y liberó una llamarada que rozó la cabeza del Rey Tritón.

Visenya recargó la cabeza contra el pilar de la terraza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Fue un alarido terrible, arrasador, tan estruendoso que incluso ahogó el sonido de las olas que rompían contra los riscos cuajados de pinos. Un millar de aves marinas levantó el vuelo, y los comerciantes se estremecieron en sus galeras.

—Khaleesi—Jorah golpeó los nudillos contra la puerta de madera. Después de presenciar su renacimiento, Aenar debió apartarlo de ella para evitar que terminara besándola. Visenya era su reina, no su hembra—. Suplico vuestro perdón.

—¿Habéis hecho algo para ofenderme?

Las escamas de Viserion eran del color de la nata fresca, y sus cuernos, los huesos de las alas y la cresta dorsal eran de un oro viejo que lanzaba brillantes destellos metálicos al sol. Rhaegal estaba hecho del verde del verano y el bronce del otoño. Planeaban sobre los jardines describiendo grandes círculos, cada vez más altos, cada uno tratando de sobrepasar al otro.

—Debo decíroslo. Vuestra invitada no es de confianza.

Los dragones preferían atacar siempre desde arriba. Cuando uno de ellos lograba interponerse entre el otro y el sol, recogía las alas y descendía en picado con un chillido, y ambos caían desde el cielo, enredados en una gran bola de escamas, lanzándose mordiscos y dando latigazos con la cola. En cuanto tocaban la superficie del pasto se separaban y ascendían de nuevo entre chillidos y siseos, mientras el agua de lluvia se les escapaba de los cuerpos en forma de vapor y las alas se aferraban al aire.

Ser Jorah seguía a Shiera con el ceño fruncido en su rostro rudo y sincero. No sentía ningún aprecio por ella, y lo había manifestado desde el primer día.

—Me parece que una reina que no confía en nadie es tan tonta como una reina que confía en todo el mundo. Cada persona que tomo a mi servicio significa un riesgo, eso lo entiendo—Visenya sostuvo a Aemon de la Tormenta para analizar su cabello. Ella jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero prefería ser la Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Estrellas que la Reina de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres—. Shiera es de la sangre del dragón.

—Daenerys era de la sangre del dragón, al igual que Viserys—le recordó el caballero. Visenya había tenido la esperanza de que ellos no fueran el enemigo, pero los hermanos de Rhaegar anhelaban el Trono de Hierro—. Debéis ser sabia y desconfiar de las palabras de esa mujer.

—Una reina debe escuchar a todos. A los de alta cuna y al pueblo llano, al fuerte y al débil, al noble y al venal—Aemon enroscó una mano en los rizos de su madre. Caía una lluvia fría que había ennegrecido las murallas y baluartes del Palacio del Mar—. Una voz dirá mentiras, pero en muchas otras hay verdades encerradas.

—Si confiáis ciegamente en cada mentiroso y farsante que aparece, acabaréis como vuestra familia—Jorah tensó la mandíbula en gesto terco. La obstinación del caballero comenzaba a irritarla—. Se decía que Shiera Estrellademar se bañaba en sangre de doncellas para conservar su juventud, pero no es posible que lograra extender su vida por más de cien años.

—Habláis con la mujer que regresó de la muerte—le recordó Visenya. Unas cuantas velas ardían a lo largo de las paredes, pero daban tan poca luz que no se veía ni los pies—. Deberíais reconsiderar todo lo que creíais saber.

Se dejó caer entre los cojines del sillón, junto a los bebés que dormitaban en silencio. Aemon de la Tormenta necesitaba un corte de cabello para despejar sus ojos de color púrpura. Estaba meditando sus propias palabras cuando percibió un viento en la nuca, y un mechón de su cabello plateado le cayó sobre la ceja.

—El rey Joffrey ha muerto—anunció Shiera al tomar asiento. Tenía la costumbre de moverse como una sombra, de burlar a la Guardia Real para tener una audiencia con la reina—. Envenenado en su propia boda.

Shiera hablaba con acertijos, pero jamás mentía. Joffrey Baratheon, bastardo nacido del incesto entre Cersei Lannister y el Matarreyes, estaba muerto. Lo vio desgarrándose la garganta, con la sangre corriéndole por el cuello a medida que el rostro se le oscurecía.

—Era cuestión de tiempo. Los Siete Reinos han tenido reyes malvados, y han tenido reyes idiotas, pero nunca habían sido maldecidos con un idiota malvado por rey. La incompetencia no puede ser recompensada con lealtad ciega—sentenció Visenya, alzando una mano para detener la espada de Mormont. Le dirigió una mirada para pedirle que abandonara la habitación—. ¿Por qué debería importarme? Tommen puede quedarse con el Trono de Hierro, en lo que a mí respecta. Aegon, o Jon Nieve, es el último heredero varón de Rhaegar Targaryen.

—Al pronunciar el juramento de la Guardia de la Noche, vuestro hermano renunció a su derecho de nacimiento—le recordó Shiera Estrellademar. Visenya no lo habría creído, de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Ella tenía un hermano gemelo, un hermano que fue criado como el bastardo de Ned Stark—. Sois la legítima heredera de los Siete Reinos de Poniente. El Trono de Hierro os pertenece.

Visy meditó sus palabras. La lluvia era tan densa que no vieron ponerse el sol; la neblina, demasiado espesa para que vieran salir la luna. Aelix regresaba de las Colinas de Terciopelo, rodeado de nubes tormentosas.

Baelor el Santo había rezado para que sus huevos cobraran vida, otros Targaryen habían tratado de empollarlos con hechizos, pero lo único que consiguieron fueron burlas y tragedias. Visenya no necesitaba fuego valyrio ni piromantes; el ardía en su interior con la intensidad del mismo sol.

—Cuando el último dragón murió, la magia murió con él. Pero los dragones han regreso, junto con todas las bestias fantásticas, y lo han por mí. He nacido para regresarle la magia al mundo. Y lo haré.

—El destino reside donde los hombres creen que reside. Es un truco. Una sombra en la pared. Y un hombre aunque sea pequeño puede proyectar una sombra muy grande.

—Un hombre pequeño con una sombra muy grande—recitó la reina. Ella jamás olvidaba las advertencias de Kinvara—. Tengo suficientes aliados.

—Pero necesitáis una Mano de la Reina.

Visenya frunció el ceño. Poniente no tenía la misma organización que Essos, ni la misma extensión, pero sus instituciones podían aplicarse en tierras extranjeras. El que ejercía el cargo de mano del rey era el segundo hombre más poderoso de los Siete Reinos. Hablaba con la voz del rey, tenía el mando de los ejércitos del rey y redactaba las leyes del rey. En ocasiones incluso se sentaba en el Trono de Hierro para impartir la justicia del rey, cuando este estaba ausente, o enfermo, o indispuesto por cualquier motivo. No le entregaría semejante responsabilidad a un extraño.

—He oído suficiente—anunció Visenya, aunque Shiera ya no estaba. La domadora de sombras no era una amenaza, simplemente se trataba de una aliada muy peligrosa—. ¿No te parece extraña, bebé?

—Mamá—Aemon sólo podía balbucear dos palabras, pero disfrutaba de ellas con el corazón—. Mamá.

—Pensamos demasiado y sentimos muy poco—meditó Visy—. Ser rey y usar una corona es algo más glorioso para aquellos que lo contemplan que placentero para aquellos que os ostentan el cargo. Cuando pienses en rendirte, en abandonarlo todo, recuerda la razón por la que empaste.

* * *

 **Lo siento mucho. Después de publicar el capítulo anterior me percaté de mi falta de respuesta a los comentarios. En este capítulo responderé a todo.**

 **Maeljuri: En lo que a mi respecta, la Octava Temporada no sucedió jamás. Sólo puedo esperar que Vientos de Invierno sea publicada lo más pronto posible.**

 **Krasni: Comparto tu opinión. Muchas personas me han dicho que parece que odio a Daenerys, pero en realidad era uno de mis personajes favoritos. Lo que más me desagradaba de ella era la ingenuidad que demostraba en los libros, y en partes de la serie, pero en general me agradaba bastante. Después de la Octava Temporada solo podía pensar: "ni el rey Maegor asesinó a tantas personas".**

 **Cami-shama: ¿Por qué leerla si te molestó tanto? Ya he recibido malos comentarios, tantos que me han deprimido y obligado a pausar historias indefinidamente, pero ésta vez no lo haré. Mi recomendación para ti es leer los libros, no la serie.**

 **Valen Goncalvez: Gracias. Intento mejorar en cada capítulo. Espero que este te agrade de la misma forma.**

 **03Isabella: Muchas gracias por todo. Continuaré esta historia hasta terminarla. Te agradezco por los nombres, en especial por Daeron ;)**

 **Quiero decirles que he comenzado a publicar esta historia en Wattpad, no para cumplir las sugerencias de idiotas, sino para presentarla de una manera más gráfica. Si alguno desea verla es DAWN | GOT de Ehiztariel.**


	18. The Conqueror of Worlds

**Disclaimer:** **La serie de HBO 'Juego de Tronos' no es de mi propiedad, como tampoco lo es la serie de libros 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego' del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin.**

* * *

 **DAWN**

 **Capítulo 18:**

 **The Conqueror of Worlds**

* * *

Cuando el primer rayo de luz traspasó las nubes del este, las campanas matutinas empezaron a repicar en la Isla de los Dioses. Era una música que siempre despertaba a los bebés, que fastidiaba a Lucerys en exceso.

También se oían cánticos por debajo de las campanas. Todas las mañanas, con la luz del alba, los sacerdotes rojos se reunían para dar la bienvenida al sol en el exterior de su monstruoso templo. Porque oscura es la noche, y alberga horrores. Los había oído gritar aquellas palabras un millar de veces: le pedían a R'hllor que los protegiera de la oscuridad. Y le agradecían por la existencia de la Reina del Amanecer, que salvaría al mundo del olvido cuando la Larga Noche regresara.

Visenya tomó un trozo de pescado del cuenco que descansaba junto a la ventana y lo levantó para que los dragones pudieran verlo. Los tres lo observaron con expresión hambrienta. Rhaegal abrió sus alas verdes y agitó el aire, mientras el cuello de Viserion se movía adelante y atrás como una larga serpiente pálida, siguiendo el movimiento de la mano.

Balerion se movió con más celeridad que una cobra al ataque. De sus fauces brotó una llama naranja, escarlata y negra, que chamuscó la carne antes de que comenzara a caer. Cuando sus afilados dientes negros se cerraron en torno a ella, la cabeza de Rhaegal se aproximó, como intentando robar la presa de las fauces de su hermano, pero Drogon se la tragó y gritó, y el dragón verde, más pequeño, se limitó a sisear de frustración.

Aún no se encontraba lista para iniciar el día. Había decidido desayunar antes de ponerse en marcha, y en ese momento estaba bebiendo una infusión de menta con la cabeza apoyada en los pilares de la terraza.

En el Palacio del Mar, los niños jugaban al sol, la música sonaba en los patios, y el olor de los limones y las naranjas impregnaba el aire. Varios niños mayores tomaban el sol tumbados boca abajo en el mármol. Otros remaban en el mar. Tres chiquillos construían un castillo de arena con una estructura central que recordaba a la Gran Pirámide de Meereen. Una veintena o más se había juntado en la playa para ver las peleas: los niños más pequeños se montaban en los hombros de los mayores y se empujaban para tratar de tirarse mutuamente al agua. Cada vez que caía una pareja, después del sonido del chapuzón le llegaba el de las carcajadas.

La reina cruzó la puerta del solar, vestida con una túnica de seda color melocotón, dejando a su paso una estela de fragancia a rosas. Al ver a su esposo sentado en el pretil de la terraza, con Alhena en las piernas, sonrió después de tanto sufrimiento.

Aenar arrullaba a la niña con una melodía sin letra. La alzó en vilo para besarle la frente con dulzura, y la depositó en la cuna con delicadeza.

Visenya no se movió, excepto para rodearle el torso desnudo con los brazos. Ninguno de los dos deseaba recordar la grotesca imagen de su cuerpo partido a la mitad. Preferían concentrar su atención en la felicidad del presente.

—Es muy hermosa.

Alhena bostezó ampliamente, giró sobre su costado, pateó las piernas de Daeron y se durmió en un instante. El sol brillaba en su cabellera plateada, y el día era cálido y agradable para los bebés.

—Espero que no lo sea. No podría soportar a sus pretendientes.

Era una tontería tan encantadora que Visy no pudo contener la risa. Depositó un beso en el cuello de su esposo y deslizó ambas manos por los cincelados músculos de su pecho. Era un monumento a la masculinidad, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—No temas por ella. Sabrá darse a respetar.

* * *

Visenya era la viva imagen del poder. Pero su dominio sobre los demás, y el temor que inspiraba en la nobleza, nacían de su personalidad. Pocos sabían de sus planes; en sus verdaderos sentimientos solo una persona penetraba. Se decía que era más sabia que Jaehaerys el Conciliador, más grande que Aegon el Conquistador, más hábil que el Caballero Dragón. Pero al ver su reflejo en un espejo, solo veía a una mujer que deseaba construir un mundo mejor.

Todos los días estudiaba rollos, pergaminos y grandes tomos encuadernados en cuero para desentrañar los grandes misterios. El esfuerzo le provocaba jaquecas a menudo, pero lo soportaba por Aemon.

Se podía percibir la magia escondida en él, aunque se trataba de magia adormecida, sin desarrollar. Hasta alcanzar la madurez necesaria, Aemon sólo podía sentarse en sus piernas y enfocar los ojos morados en las letras que adornaban las páginas reproducidas por la imprenta.

Desde la muerte de Joffrey, soñaba con Rocadragón, con la Fortaleza Roja, con el Trono de Hierro. Veía la sombra de un dragón gigantesco en los tejados de Desembarco del Rey, y un resplandor azul que transformaba los rayos del sol en copos de nieve. El fuego consumía la flota apostada en el Aguasnegras, y los leones derramaban lágrimas de sangre en un castillo de oro. En sus sueños, un hombre pequeño con una sombra muy grande estaba a su lado, con un prendedor en forma de mano clavado en el pecho. Muchas veces intentó verle el rostro, pero despertaba antes de lograrlo.

En lo alto de las torres ondeaba el dragón de tres cabezas, y en el interior de la estancia, una vela de vidriagón arrancaba destellos de los mechones que enmarcaban el rostro de Aemon Targaryen. Hasta el momento, lo que más le gustaba era envolver sus pequeñas manos alrededor del sello real y apretar los decretos con lacre caliente.

Había libros y pergaminos por todos lados, esparcidos sobre las mesas y amontonados en los sillones. Las paredes de mármol estaban cubiertas de tapices coloridos y mapas pintados por los mejores artistas de Braavos. Dougal atizaba el fuego de la chimenea con una barra de hierro; una runespoor devoraba un cuenco con cucarachas muertas; la serpiente cornuda, disfrazada como un gato amarillo, lamía sus patas delanteras con aquella lengua viperina; Shiek jugueteaba con su melena dorada, que despedía zarcillos de luz.

Aparte de aquello, la única luz de la estancia procedía de una vela alta y negra situada enfrente de su bebé. La llama no parpadeaba, ni siquiera cuando el viento sacudía las cortinas de seda. Aquella luz surtía un efecto extraño en los colores. Los blancos eran tan brillantes como la nieve recién caída; el amarillo brillaba como el oro; los rojos se convertían en llamas, pero las sombras eran tan negras que parecían agujeros que horadaban el mundo. Aemon no podía apartar la vista de ella.

—Tywin Lannister ha nombrado Guardián del Norte a Roose Bolton, para recompensarlo por traicionar a Robb Stark—Visenya examinó el contenido de las cartas por pura obligación. Sentía una extraña calma, a pesar del caos que reinaba al otro lado del Mar Angosto—. Stannis puede hacerse llamar rey de Poniente, pero en realidad es el rey de la Mesa Pintada. Controla Rocadragón y Bastión de Tormentas, y tiene una alianza un tanto inestable con Salladhor Saan, pero nada más.

Visenya conocía las fuerzas de cada una de las casas de los Siete Reinos, y por ello sabía que Stannis Baratheon jamás conseguiría el Trono de Hierro. Rocadragón solo contaba con la lealtad de unos cuantos señores menores, cuyas fortalezas en islas pedregosas no tenían suficiente población para crear el ejército que necesitaba. Ni siquiera los mercenarios que había llevado de las Ciudades Libres, antes de que Visenya las conquistara, bastaban para acabar con el poder que le quedaba a la Casa Lannister.

Aemon extendió una mano para alcanzar la llama que brillaba sobre la mesa. Durante un momento, temió por la integridad de su hijo. Pero luego recordó que era de la sangre del dragón. El fuego no era capaz de lastimar a un dragón.

La madre en ella sólo quería protegerlo; la reina que llevaba dentro sabía que los grandes misterios lo perseguirían toda su vida.

Visenya contempló durante largo rato el sol de aquel día, que daba vida a todos los seres que tocaba con sus rayos. Desde su muerte, sabía que el poder del sol naciente siempre había estado en su interior. Gracias a esa llama, había conseguido imponer un nuevo gobierno y una nueva reina, amordazar las ambiciones materiales de los antiguos esclavistas y crear una cultura basada en la aceptación del pasado. Gracias a esa llama, de su persona emanaba un fluido mágico y tal capacidad de convicción, que convertía a los más reticentes en sus más fieles seguidores.

Gobernaba efectivamente con sus propias armas, que eran las del espíritu, y con una firmeza que asombraba a los señores de las Ciudades Libres. Estaba dotada de una firme voluntad para alcanzar los objetivos que se fijaba, y de los que nada ni nadie conseguía apartarla.

La muerte había asestado golpes a su alrededor y seguía merodeando, ávida de presas. Joffrey estaba muerto, y también Tywin Lannister, asesinado mientras cagaba en un retrete de la Fortaleza Roja. En Poniente sólo quedaban tres reyes; la intensidad de la guerra mermaba todos los días, aunque el conflicto no acabaría hasta que Stannis Baratheon perdiera Rocadragón y Bastión de Tormentas, hasta que el Pez Negro rindiera las fuerzas de Aguasdulces, hasta que los hijos del hierro regresaran a las aguas del Mar del Ocaso.

—Es el momento perfecto para desembarcar en los Siete Reinos. Daenerys es una estúpida, pero el bastardo fue criado para concretar una invasión—murmuró Visenya Targaryen, con un codo sobre la mesa. En el más allá, Aerys el Loco debía aclamar las decisiones de su hija—. Ya no seré misericordiosa. Acabaré con ellos. Acabaré con todo recuerdo de sus vidas, hasta que su propia existencia caiga en el olvido. Sabrán lo que significa despertar al dragón.

En el Salón del Mar, un bardo de los Reinos del Ocaso cantaba con un laúd. Su voz era de un timbre claro y agudo, y por ello era capaz de escucharlo bastante bien. La canción hacía referencia a la Reina Dragón.

 _Nacida del hielo y el fuego_

 _Con los lobos de invierno, en la oscuridad, sola_

 _Sabréis que ha venido cuando los susurros se conviertan en ruegos_

 _Cuando veáis al cielo ser partido por truenos_

 _Veréis fuego quemando los árboles_

 _Veréis fuego vaciando las almas_

 _Veréis fuego, sangre en la brisa_

 _Ya nadie escuchará vuestras palabras._

 _Cuando arda la noche, no podréis taparos los ojos_

 _La Reina Dragón ha venido por vos._

 _Y mientras el cielo esté cayendo_

 _Se estrellará en el solitario pueblo_

 _Y con esa sombra sobre el suelo,_

 _Sólo oiréis a la gente muriendo._

 _Nada podrá derribarla_

 _Porque el poder es poder, y su fuego nunca se apaga_

 _Se ha levantado de las cenizas, nada puede lastimarla_

 _Porque el poder es poder_

 _Ahora miradla arder_

Los criados entraban y salían de la Sala del Consejo. Se apresuraban a echar más leña a la chimenea y a disponer toda clase de alimentos sobre la mesa. Le llegó el olor de las salchichas con ajo, especiadas y sabrosas, y del aromático vino meereense que gozaba de tanta fama en las Ciudades Libres.

El sillón de Visenya, decorado con hilo de plata, presidía la mesa en la Sala del Consejo. A su derecha se ubicaba el asiento de Aenar Greyjoy, a su izquierda, el sillón que debía ocupar la Mano de la Reina.

Visenya recargó la cabeza contra el pilar del balcón que daba al Mar de los Escalofríos. Llevaba echada al hombro una capa de seda color granate, prendida con un broche plateado que tenía la forma de un dragón tricéfalo, y que contrastaba con el abrigo de cuero negro que presentaba un patrón de escamas en el pecho.

Siempre supo que Aenar Greyjoy regresaría a las profundidades, aunque no por ello su ausencia dolía menos. Se pasaba muchas noches asomada a la ventana, contemplando las aguas de un azul oscuro, añorando los besos febriles del hombre que amaba. Sufría en silencio porque no soportaba que los demás pensaran que era débil.

En el fondo del mar, no todo era de arena blanca y helada; en él crecían árboles y plantas maravillosas, de tallo y hojas tan flexibles, que al menor movimiento del agua se agitaban como dotadas de vida. Toda clase de peces, grandes y pequeños, se deslizaban entre las ramas, exactamente como lo hacían las aves en el aire. En el punto de mayor profundidad se alzaba el palacio del Rey de los Mares; las paredes eran de zultanita, y el marco de las largas ventanas, del ámbar más transparente; y el tejado estaba repleto de conchas, que se abrían y cerraban según la corriente del agua.

Los demás fueron ocupando sus asientos habituales. Visenya no apartó la vista del mar, ni siquiera cuando Daario Naharis depositó un ramo de flores en el lugar que le correspondía. Desde la partida de Aenar Greyjoy, le llevaba ramas de sauce avispa, rosas pardas, menta silvestre, aspérula olorosa, junco filoso, retama, zarza del desierto y oro de arpía. Estaba enamorado de ella; aquello no hacía falta que se lo dijera nadie.

—No merecía tu piedad—declaró Shiera Estrellademar, desde el sillón que flanqueaba a la Suma Sacerdotisa del Dios Rojo. Como de costumbre, iba vestida de rojo de los pies a la cabeza, con una túnica larga y suelta de seda brillante como el fuego, mangas acampanadas y cortes en el corpiño bajo los que se veía tejido de un color rojo más oscuro. Llevaba en torno al cuello una gargantilla de oro rojo, más apretada que el collar de ningún maestre, adornada con un rubí de buen tamaño—. Le ha vendido su alma a las artes oscuras, y ni aún así es capaz de arrancarle chispas al vidriagón.

—Todo es obra de los brujos de Qarth—continuó Kinvara—. Antes fueron poderosos, pero ahora resultan tan ridículos como esos soldados viejos y débiles que alardean de sus proezas cuando hace ya mucho que carecen de fuerza y destreza. Leen sus viejos pergaminos, beben color-del-ocaso hasta que se les ponen los labios azules e insinúan que poseen poderes temibles, pero comparados con los que los precedieron son cáscaras vacías.

La hija del Rey Loco tenía tanta fe en su superioridad y tanta confianza en sus derechos, que no concebía un mundo sin el Trono de Hierro. Como descendiente de Aegon el Dragón, pensaba que los demás seres humanos debían postrarse ante ella. Se hacía llamar Daenerys de la Tormenta, la Primera de su Nombre, Reina de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres, Señora de los Siete Reinos y Protectora del Reino.

—La Reina Mendiga no es más que un señuelo—añadió Shiera. Los brujos se habían declarado los más leales sirvientes de Daenerys. Lo que ella creía saber era en parte mera patraña y charlatanería, y ni siquiera alcanzaba a distinguir los hechizos verdaderos de los falsos—. Hace veinte años, los brujos apenas eran capaces de manipular el polvo de mandrágora y de pronunciar los hechizos que dan poder al fuego valyrio. Encender las velas de vidriagón les habría resultado tan imposible como a un pescador vulgar atrapar un kraken con sus redes. Os aseguro que danzaran con los demonios de Stygai con tal de encerraros en la Casa de los Eternos.

—Sois fuego hecho carne, y el fuego es poder.

Mientras hubiera magia de por medio, podía pasar cualquier cosa. Los fantasmas podían caminar, los árboles podían hablar, y los muertos podían regresar de la tumba. Aunque lo que más la complacía era el poder que las artes mágicas le daban sobre las bestias. Aquella satisfacción la había acompañado toda la vida.

Era capaz de oler la magia ancestral que buscaba abrir un pasaje hacia el Palacio del Mar. La conmutación del alma no era un hechizo corriente, y jamás se había considerado una práctica común en magos, ni siquiera cuando éstos conocían la técnica. Demasiados casos de locura resultaban de la conmutación del alma.

—El Día de la Reina—Visenya cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Se quedó escuchando el crujido de la leña en el fuego y las olas que chocaban contra el muelle—. ¿De quién fue la idea?

—Del Banco de Hierro.

Ser Barristan le habló de los preparativos que se estaban llevando a cabo en el Templo de las Cantoras Lunares, y Daario detalló los planes que tenían para el banquete. Habría un millar de comensales en la Isla de los Dioses, pero también muchísimos más en los patios. Los exteriores se cubrirían con carpas de seda, y habría mesas con comida y barriles de cerveza para todos los que no cupieran en las escalinatas del templo níveo.

Cerró los ojos un instante para imaginar cómo sería: seda negra ondeando al viento, y en ella el dragón de tres cabezas de los Targaryen, expulsando llamas rojas por las fauces. A su lado, los representantes del Banco de Hierro bañándola en halagos y obsequios.

En la chimenea, el fuego rugía, y en las paredes, hileras de antorchas ardían humeantes en sus apliques de hierro.

En los riscos de piedra, el Titán de Braavos alzaba su espada rota. La tormenta que rodeó el nacimiento de Aemon le arrancó los pies de cuajo, y el viento lo envió al fondo del Mar de los Escalofríos. A ella no le importó la pérdida de semejante monstruosidad, pero el valor histórico que poseía terminó por salvarlo de las aguas.

—Permitidles pensar que el mundo es más luminoso de lo que es en verdad—sentenció Visenya Targaryen. El pueblo necesitaba contemplar a su reina para que los rumores, en parte ciertos, terminaran. Algunos sostenían que los caballeros de los Reinos del Ocaso reemplazaron a la reina, muerta durante el parto de sus hijos, por una prostituta con peluca plateada; otros, que la reina había regresado de la tumba para hechizar los sentidos de un millar de hombres. Los qarthienses, que no daban fe a las historias que relataban su muerte, aseguraban que alimentaba a sus dragones con carne humana y que se bañaba en sangre de vírgenes para conservar la piel suave y tersa—. Me encargaré del resto.

—Khaleesi—declaró Jorah Mormont—. Las fogatas arden como estrellas en las Tierras del Ave del Trueno, de acuerdo a los informes de Skahaz mo Kandaq. Los soldados en Nuevo Ghis piensan que el Golfo de las Penas será atacado por los Trece de Qarth.

Los jinetes qarthienses vestían armaduras de escamas de cobre, y yelmos con hocicos de jabalí, rematados por largos penachos de seda negra.

Ninguno de ellos habría cruzado el Desierto Rojo, de no ser por la magia de Aelix. Desde su aparición, el erial se había transformado en una tierra repleta de vida, de agua, de animales que corrían por verdes praderas. Los meereenos le otorgaron a aquellas tierras un nombre nuevo para honrar a la criatura responsable de semejante milagro.

—Me encargaré de ello en persona—repitió Visenya. Cogió un puñado de monedas y las dejó correr en una bolsita de tela. En su mayoría estaban recién acuñadas, con el sol en una cara y un escarbato en la otra—. Bajad al Salón del Mar. Pagadle al capitán de la Hija del Titán por los servicios prestados a su reina. Traed a la jovencita que viaja con él.

—¿Quién es esta niña?

—Arya Stark.

Poco después, el cielo estalló. Los relámpagos lo rasgaban, los truenos retumbaban en las colinas y la lluvia caía en tal abundancia que apenas permitía ver.

De niña, no tardó en iniciar su propio camino en los misterios y la maestría del poder; comprendía el lenguaje de las bestias y el susurro de las hojas del bosque, y con una sola palabra desviaba el rumbo de los vientos y transformaba materiales corrientes en metales preciosos. Sabía que en la insondable y polvorienta tarea de aprender el nombre verdadero de cada lugar, cada cosa y cada criatura, residía el poder, como una gema en el fondo de un pozo seco.

A solas, situó ambas manos en el marco de la ventana abierta. Deprisa y en voz muy baja nombró los distintos sitios y los límites de las Tierras del Ave del Trueno, y luego recitó el conjuro que movía toda esa magia.

Pudo oír a los qarthienses que planeaban saquear las riquezas de Astapor para saciar, durante un momento, el deseo de la Reina Mendiga. La niebla se había cerrado alrededor de su campamento; la luz se había vuelto gris y el mundo borroso, a tal punto que los hombres a duras penas alcanzaban a distinguir sus propias manos.

Fue entonces que la niebla cobró vida con aquellas siluetas fantasmales y fugaces que se desvanecían en todas direcciones. Los guerreros se congregaron en torno a las fogatas pero también allí estaban las apariciones, las formas espectrales y otras que corrían fugaces como sombras y golpeaban desde atrás con lanzas y cuchillos y luego se desvanecían.

Cegados por la ira, arremetieron decididos a aplastar a aquellos agresores, pero sólo encontraron niebla, una niebla poblada de voces. Guiados por ellas, se lanzaron al ataque, hendiendo el aire con las largas lanzas empenachadas y ensangrentadas.

Algunos de los guerreros se detenían al descubrir que el terreno que pisaban se hacía más escarpado, pero los demás continuaban la caza de las formas vagas y flotantes que se les escapaban de las manos. Un grupo de qarthienses persiguió a los espectros hasta los riscos que conducían al Mar del Verano. Las figuras flotaron en el aire un momento y se desvanecieron junto con la niebla que en aquel paraje empezaba a disiparse, en tanto los perseguidores se precipitaban al vacío dando alaridos, al principio entre las brumas, y de improviso a plena luz del sol, para ir a estrellarse contra las rocas filosas del fondo. Y los que venían detrás y no cayeron, se detuvieron allí, al borde mismo del abismo, y escucharon.

Y el pavor los dominó de pronto. Se buscaron unos a otros, no a los enemigos, en aquella niebla fantasmagórica. Iban todos juntos y atropellándose, llorando como niñas. Ni uno solo volvió la cabeza para mirar atrás por segunda vez. Continuaron corriendo, de prisa, procurando alejarse de aquel sitio embrujado.

Al regresar a su cuerpo, advirtió que la Sala del Consejo estaba a oscuras. Había estado recitando sin ninguna luz, en la oscuridad. Y al espiar por encima del hombro vio algo agazapado junto a su bebé, un informe grumo de sombra más oscuro que la oscuridad. Era una alimaña negra, del tamaño de un niño pequeño, aunque parecía dilatarse y encogerse; y no tenía cabeza ni rostro, sólo las cuatro patas provistas de garras. No era el espectro de un ser humano, ni una criatura de las antiguas potestades terrestres, aunque tenía un vínculo con ellas.

Visenya apretó los dientes, después de convertir al demonio en un millar de chispas. Los brujos podían enviar a las sombras por ella, no le importaba. Pero jamás permitiría que los secuaces de la Reina Mendiga lastimaran a sus hijos.

Un mago, un mago de verdad, uno que hubiera trascendido los juegos de la ilusión para dedicarse a las grandes artes de la invocación y la alquimia, era bastante poderoso como para hacer cualquier cosa, y equilibrar el mundo como mejor le pareciera, y ahuyentar las tinieblas con su propia luz. Ningún brujo qarthiense había regresado de la muerte. Por ninguno de ellos sangraban las estrellas.

Ella no trabajaba con ilusiones sino con la magia verdadera, invocando energías como la luz y el calor, la fuerza que atraía el imán, y aquellas otras que los hombres percibían como peso, forma, color y sonido: poderes reales, extraídos de las inmensas e insondables energías del mundo, que ni la magia ni la codicia de los nombres podían agotar o desequilibrar alguna vez.

Fue entonces que el odio y la furia regresaron. No tenía por qué envidiar a nadie, sabía que su poder era más grande que el del Cuerno Dragón. Los brujos de Qarth estaban muy por debajo de ella, al igual que Daenerys Targaryen, pero podían desencadenar un enorme mal en el mundo, debido a su ignorancia. Una vez abierta la puerta de la oscuridad, no podrían cerrarla con sus miserables habilidades.

Había aprendido las runas antiguas cuando aún era una niña. Las había leído en la oscuridad, con un dragón de hielo en el hombro pálido. A partir de entonces consagró su vida a la magia verdadera, a las artes y encantamientos superiores.

—Han conjurado hechizos sin saber hasta qué punto afectarían el equilibrio de la luz y las tinieblas, de la vida y la muerte, del bien y el mal. Y lo han hecho por el odio y la codicia. Han invocado a las sombras, y sin saberlo, a poderes de entre los muertos. Vinieron, sin ser llamados, de un lugar donde no hay nombres.

Dunny empujó la cuna de los gemelos a través de la habitación oscura para unirse a Dougal.

Visenya había imaginado que la Casa de los Eternos sería el más espléndido de los edificios, por ubicarse en una ciudad de riquezas deslumbrantes, pero se encontró ante unas ruinas antiguas y grises. El techo del palacio era de tejas negras, muchas de las cuales se habían caído o estaban rotas; la argamasa que unía las piedras estaba seca y se desmoronaba.

Los tres gruesos muros que rodeaban Qarth mostraban tallas elaboradas. El exterior era de arenisca rojiza, de quince varas de altura, y estaba decorado con animales: serpientes sinuosas, milanos en pleno vuelo, peces nadando, todos mezclados con lobos del desierto rojo, cebras rayadas y elefantes monstruosos. El muro central, de veinte varas, era de granito gris adornado con escenas de guerra: espadas y lanzas contra escudos, flechas en el aire, héroes luchando, bebés asesinados, piras de cadáveres. La muralla interior se alzaba en sus veinticinco varas de mármol negro, con tallas de hombres y mujeres dándose placer.

Los edificios que se agolpaban en torno a ella eran como fantasías de un sueño febril, en tonos rosados, violáceos y ocres. El dragón de tres cabezas ondeaba en todas las torres y en todas las plazas, mientras las velas de los barcos eran pintadas también.

Daenerys estaba envuelta en seda carmesí, con sandalias plateadas en los pies y una ristra de perlas negras en torno a la cintura. Llevaba una corona labrada en forma de dragón tricéfalo: los cuerpos enroscados eran de oro amarillo; las alas, de plata, y las cabezas estaban talladas en jade, marfil y ónice.

Visenya negó con la cabeza al advertir el deseo de la Reina Mendiga. Era una chiquilla tonta, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero la complacían por diferentes razones. El dragón del titiritero necesitaba creer que había nacido para gobernar los Siete Reinos de Poniente, y los brujos de Qarth deseaban atraer a la fuente de sus poderes, por medio de la mujer que la había traicionado.

Una criatura innominado esperaba por ella, un ser que no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, una sombra que su propia muerte había liberado. Junto al muro fronterizo, entre la muerte y la vida, había estado esperándola todos esos años. Siempre había tratado de acercarse para quitarle fuerza, consumirle la vida, y vestirse con su carne.

— _Hielodragón_ —espetó Visenya Targaryen, con los ojos brillando de un azul inhumano. Ella no se molestó en contemplar la explosión que destruyó la Casa de los Eternos, le dedicó su atención a la sombra que reptaba por las plazas y mercados—. No podrías lastimarme aunque lo intentaras cien años.

En las terrazas situadas sobre los tenderetes crecían árboles y flores, mientras que abajo parecía que se vendía todo lo que los dioses habían puesto sobre la tierra.

—Sólo debéis pedir, oh mujer bella entre las bellas—dijo Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Era un hombre lánguido, calvo, con la nariz ganchuda adornada con rubíes, ópalos y escamas de jade—. No hay regalo demasiado generoso para la Madre de Dragones.

—Lo único que deseo es el Trono de Hierro, en el castillo rojo de Desembarco del Rey—declaró la Reina Mendiga. Había esclavos que atendían hasta la menor de sus necesidades—. Si deseáis hacerme regalos, que sean naves y espadas, para recuperar lo que me corresponde por derecho.

—Sois una verdadera reina, Daenerys de la Tormenta.

—Venid a visitarme en Desembarco del Rey cuando ocupe el trono de mi padre y recibiréis una gran recompensa, Xaro.

Visenya sujetó el cuello de la Reina Mendiga con una mano invisible. Un ataque de tos hizo que se doblara por la cintura, mientras la cara se le ponía muy roja. Se echó las manos a la garganta, se desgarró la piel del cuello y agonizó con manchas de vino en el vestido de seda. De su garganta salió un sonido espantoso, como el de alguien que tratara de sorber todo un río a través de un junco hueco; luego, el sonido cesó, y el silencio reinó en Qarth.

La Reina Dragón sentía una extraña calma, aunque a su alrededor reinaba el caos. Algunos lloraban, otros se tambaleaban y vomitaban, y otros estaban pálidos de miedo. Un perro negro y flaco se acercó y olfateó el cuerpo de Daenerys Targaryen, y Xaro Xhoan Daxos ni siquiera intentó espantarlo.

De regreso en Braavos, Visenya acarició el marco de la ventana para ajustarse a su verdadero cuerpo. El cadáver de la Reina Mendiga estaba tendido en el muelle de Qarth, con el rostro ennegrecido por la falta de aire. Mas no sintió culpa. Lo único que verdaderamente deseaba era la muerte de la estúpida que difamaba el nombre de su familia.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister llenó una copa de vino, y también una frasca para no quedarse corto, y subió a los jardines de la posada para beber bajo los cerezos que flanqueaban la costa de Pentos. El vino tenía un paladar lánguido y temerario a la vez, y era de un rojo tan oscuro que casi parecía negro.

Más allá de los muros de la posada, se extendía la ciudad, un mar de tejados apiñados alrededor de una bahía. Divisó torres cuadradas de ladrillo, un gran templo rojo y una mansión en la cima de una colina. En la bahía navegaban barcos con un dragón de tres cabezas en las velas, y en tierra, niños pequeños entraban a una mansión que tenía el grabado de un mono plateado en la puerta.

—Aún no me decís qué hacemos en Pentos—espetó Tyrion Lannister. En las calles desfilaban guardias con un dragón de tres cabezas en la armadura negra. Reconocía a un eunuco en cuanto lo veía, y de aquellos conocía además la reputación: se decía que no tenían miedo a nada, que no sentían dolor y que eran leales a sus amos hasta la muerte. Lamentablemente para él, servían al último vástago de la familia que Tywin Lannister intentó destruir—. Me habéis lanzado a la guarida del dragón.

—Estáis bebiendo mucho.

—Matar a la propia sangre es un trabajo duro; da mucha sed—Tyrion bebió un sorbo de vino dorniense. El tinto le escurrió por la barba y le empapó la túnica—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseáis?

—Paz. Prosperidad—respondió Varys—. Una tierra donde los poderosos no se aprovechen de los más humildes.

—Donde los castillos estén hechos de pan de jengibre y los fosos estén llenos de vino de moras—El enano no parecía impresionado—. Los poderosos siempre se cebaran en los humildes. Así es como se vuelven poderosos en primer lugar.

—Quizás. Y tal vez nos hemos acostumbrado tanto al horror, que asumimos que no hay otra manera. Si os sentarais en el Trono de Hierro, ¿extenderías la miseria por toda la tierra?

—Nunca me sentaré en el Trono de Hierro.

—No, no lo haréis. Pero podríais ayudar a otro a subir esos escalones y ayudarlo a tomar asiento. Los Siete Reinos necesitan a alguien más fuerte que Tommen, pero más gentil que Stannis. Un monarca que pueda intimidar a los grandes señores e inspirar al pueblo. Un gobernante amado por millones con un ejército poderoso y un apellido de buena familia.

—Buena suerte encontrándolo.

—¿Quién ha dicho que tenga que ser un hombre? —sonrió Varys. Vio su expresión atónita y se echó a reír de buena gana—. Podéis quedaros en Pentos y mataros bebiendo. O podéis venir conmigo y conocer a Visenya Targaryen.

* * *

Desde el inicio de las obras en Ny Sar, la necesidad de una nueva carretera se había hecho evidente. Los constructores y los albañiles extraían mármol de las cuevas que se ubicaban en las cercanías de Norvos con cuñas de madera, cabestros, cuerdas, picos y palas, pero necesitaban transportar los enormes bloques a las ruinas de la ciudad, para reconstruir el palacio de la princesa Nymeria. Y no había un camino que facilitara semejante tarea.

Ser Jorah le suplicó que desistiera, pero Visenya le recordó que sólo el fuegodragón era capaz de forjar una carretera al estilo de los valyrios. Así que reunió algunas frutas, trozos de cerdo en salazón, zumo de naranja en un pellejo, y despegó con un bebé risueño en el pecho.

Aemon de la Tormenta jamás dejó de reír. El mundo que podía verse desde el lomo de Rhaegon era un tapiz blanco, castaño y verde. Tenía tanta claridad que durante un instante el cielo pareció hecho de cristal. Era capaz de ver el continente entero y a cada uno de los que allí se encontraban.

Rhaegon batió las alas de hielo translúcido para enfriar el rastro de llamas que Daenys y Vhalia dejaban a su paso. Miles de constructores se afanaban en las orillas del Rhoyne, donde esculpían el mármol y le daban forma a las estatuas de la Reina del Amanecer. En las colinas, los niños pastoreaban ovejas y cabras, cultivaban olivos y extraían sal de las minas.

Visenya contempló los edificios que se alzaban a lo largo de la orilla oriental: muros de mármol blanco, torres que tocaban el cielo, cúpulas de cristal que brillaban al sol del mediodía, columnas de madera recién talada, calles repletas de brotes y balcones cubiertos de flores silvestres.

Durante el Siglo de Sangre, Ny Sar se había convertido en residencia de las tortugas, las enormes quebradoras con una cresta dentada en el centro del caparazón. Pero, después de la conquista de Visenya Targaryen, pasaba a convertirse en la capital de Essos.

Los edificios se hacían más altos a medida que se estrechaba la franja de tierra, hasta que la ciudad terminó en un cabo donde se alzaba un palacio colosal de mármol, con cúpulas y escaleras de caracol que aún se erguían inmensas sobre una galería cubierta.

—Esto es Ny Sar, donde la Madre Rhoyne se reúne con Noyne, su hija salvaje—Visenya se tomó la molestia de explicarle al bebé en su pecho—. En el Lago Daga entra Qhoyne, la hija oscura, cargada de oro, ámbar y piñas. Más al sur, se encuentra con Lhorulu, la hija sonriente de los Campos Dorados. En la unión estaba antes Chroyane, la ciudad festiva, donde las calles eran de agua y las casas de oro. El río discurre después hacia el sudeste durante muchas leguas hasta que llega reptante a Selhoru, la hija tímida, que oculta su cauce entre juncos y meandros. Allí, la Madre Rhoyne es tan ancha que desde el centro no se divisan las orillas.

—¿Papá?

—Yo también lo extraño—respondió Visenya. Cuando los albañiles terminaran las obras en el antiguo palacio de la princesa Nymeria, podría construir un hogar para sus hijos. El bebé le envió una mirada repleta de curiosidad. Tenía los dedos enroscados en las crestas espinales del dragón de hielo, y le espoleaba el costado con un zapatito—. A casa, Rhaegon.

* * *

El Día de la Reina amaneció claro y ventoso; los estandartes de dragones ondeaban en la brisa y despedían llamaradas de seda carmesí por las fauces. Visenya los observaba desde el balcón, con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

Las criadas le llenaron la bañera con agua humeante y la frotaron a conciencia de los pies a la cabeza. Seik le arregló las uñas, y Jhiqui le cepilló y le onduló la melena plateada de manera que le cayera por la espalda en suaves bucles. Le llevaron una docena de perfumes, de los que Visenya eligió una fragancia dulce y sutil con un toque de limón bajo el aroma de las rosas. Irri se puso unas gotas en el dedo, y la tocó detrás de las orejas, bajo la barbilla y en los pezones.

El vestido era de color ciruela, aunque cambiaba de color a medida que descendía la tela. El escote del corpiño revelaba la parte superior de sus pechos, y estaba decorado con de plata. La falda era larga y vaporosa, con la cintura tan apretada que Visenya tuvo que contener la respiración mientras le ajustaban el fajín de plata. También le llevaron calzado nuevo: unas botas de suave cuero marrón que le abrazaban los pies como amantes.

Visenya había convocado a su khalasar para que la acompañara, y acudieron los cien mil guerreros dothrakis junto con innumerables mujeres y niños. Acamparon en las Colinas de Terciopelo con sus vastos rebaños, erigieron palacios de hierba trenzada, devoraron todo lo que encontraron, y de día en día hicieron crecer el nerviosismo entre los habitantes de Braavos.

Habían acudido nobles del Antiguo Ghis y príncipes mercaderes de la Ciudades Libres, y todos se habían echado a los canales para presenciar semejante espectáculo. A los niños les gustaba observar a los que pasaban: hombres de Yi Ti, con ojos brillantes y sombreros con colas de mono; doncellas guerreras de Bayasabhad, Shamyriana y Kayakayanaya, con aros de hierro en los pezones y rubíes en las mejillas, y hasta los severos y aterradores hombres sombríos, que se llenaban de tatuajes el pecho, los brazos y las piernas, y ocultaban los rostros detrás de máscaras. Cada uno de ellos esperaba contemplar a la Reina del Amanecer, y presentarle un obsequio en nombre de sus respectivos gobernantes.

Los carpinteros habían erigido enormes gradas y lizas en el Templo de las Cantoras Lunares, pero el gentío que se había congregado en la Isla de los Dioses había sobrepasado toda expectativa. Los espectadores vitoreaban a su paso, mientras los niños adornaban el camino de la barcaza con pétalos de rosas. Nunca había visto tanta gente junta, ni personas tan extrañas y aterradoras.

La reina tomó asiento a la sombra de un baldaquín color negro. A su lado estaban sentados los miembros del Consejo Pequeño, los representantes del Banco de Hierro y los embajadores de las legendarias tierras del Mar de Jade. Al fondo del palco real, Nakiye montaba guardia, con las manos apoyadas en la lanza de oro. La capa blanca de la Guardia Real le cubría los hombros, sujeta con un broche enjoyado, y el níveo tejido contrastaba en extremo con su piel de ébano.

—¡Larga vida a la reina Visenya!

Los aplausos y las exclamaciones impedían que cualquier persona escuchara sus propios pensamientos. El pueblo la amaba sinceramente, y deseaban honrarla de la forma más clara posible. Con la Reina del Amanecer, habían llegado las riquezas y la hambruna había caído en el olvido.

Los invitados llenaban el Templo de las Cantoras Lunares, todos expectantes. Aquella sería una velada de canciones y esplendor, ideada no solo para unir al pueblo con su reina, sino también para anunciar su poder y riqueza como lección para cualquiera que pudiera pensar en oponerse al reinado de Visenya Targaryen.

Los Sangrepura habían puesto estrangulador en el vino de la Reina Mendiga para recuperar el control de Qarth. O al menos esa era la noticia que los marineros difundían en las Ciudades Libres.

Los cristales del estrangulador estaban hechos a partir de una planta que solo crecía en las islas del Mar de Jade, a medio mundo de distancia. Había que dejar secar las hojas y macerarlas en agua de lima, azúcar y unas raras especias de las Islas del Verano. Luego se tiraban, y la poción se espesaba con ceniza y se dejaba reposar hasta que cristalizaba. El proceso era lento y dificultoso, y los ingredientes, caros y casi imposibles de encontrar. Pero los Sangrepura, famosos por envenenar a sus enemigos, conocían todos sus secretos.

Se disolvía en vino y hacía que los músculos de la garganta se apretaran como un puño, cerrando la tráquea. Según se contaba, el rostro de la víctima se ponía tan morado como la pequeña semilla de cristal de la que nacía su muerte, pero lo mismo le pasaba a quien se ahogaba con un bocado de comida.

—¡Que se llenen las copas! —proclamó Visenya, después de sentir todos los ojos sobre ella. El copero vertió un poco de zumo endulzado en la copa que sostenía con la mano derecha—. ¡Por la vida! ¡Por la prosperidad! ¡Por vosotros!

Un millar de copas entrechocaron, y el banquete se dio por comenzado. Visenya bebió con todos los demás, vació su copa en aquel primer brindis e hizo señas para que se la volvieran a llenar en cuanto estuvo sentada de nuevo.

Tycho Nestoris dio unas palmadas y los sirvientes se apresuraron a acercarse. Empezaron con un caldo de cangrejo, seguido por una sopa fría de tomate y hierbas. A continuación les sirvieron codornices a la miel, pierna de cordero, hígados de oca con salsa de vino, chirivías con mantequilla y cochinillo asado. Visenya sintió náuseas con solo ver las fuentes, pero se forzó a probar las costillas de cerdo, asadas con una costra de ajo y hierbas.

Estaba rodeada de músicos con tambores, flautas, violines, cuernos y gaitas. Un bardo de los Siete Reinos cantaba la canción que habían compuesto para la gran conquistadora, mientras Arya Stark revolvía su plato de sopa con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando murió Robert Baratheon, se envió a Meryn Trant a hacerla prisionera, pero un maestro de danza que tenía se entrometió, y la chiquilla consiguió escapar. Desde entonces, nadie volvió a verla. Fue más rápida que sus perseguidores, y más inteligente que su hermana Sansa. Desapareció de la Fortaleza Roja como un fantasma, antes de que Joffrey decapitara al Guardián del Norte en las escalinatas del Gran Septo de Baelor, pero no fue capaz de regresar con el Joven Lobo.

Después de lo sucedido en la Boda Roja, Visenya era el único miembro de su familia que podía protegerla de la Casa Lannister. Aún le quedaba un primo en Poniente, un hombre que había sido criado como el bastardo de Ned Stark. Pero era un viaje largo, y sabía que no conseguiría llegar sola al Muro. Ni siquiera había podido llegar a Aguasdulces.

Arya tenía un hueco, un vacío allí donde había tenido el corazón, donde habían estado sus hermanos y sus padres. Algunas mañanas, no quería despertarse. Se acurrucaba en su habitación con los ojos muy apretados y trataba de dormirse de nuevo a pura fuerza de voluntad. Solo la canción de las espadas la obligaba a salir de la cama. Admiraba a Nakiye con todo el corazón, y deseaba aprender de una mujer como ella.

—Ganamos fortaleza gracias al dolor y la tristeza—declaró Visenya Targaryen, con los labios en una copa de zumo especiado—. Nadie sabe lo fuerte que es hasta que ser fuerte es su única opción.

—No podrías comprender—Arya decidió enviarle una mirada repleta de resentimiento. Tenía los ojos fríos, muertos—. Jamás tuviste una familia. Tus padres murieron cuando eras un bebé.

—Tuve un padre. Murió protegiendo a mi hijo.

A medida que pasaban las horas, el cansancio se fue apoderando de Visenya. Tuvo que echar mano de todo su autodominio para no regresar al Palacio del Mar, con sus hijos. Deseaba recostarse, rodear a Daeron con los brazos y besarle la cabecita hasta dormirse.

A continuación llegó la hora de los regalos. El Emperador de Yi Ti decidió enviarle un gigantesco cofre de ébano con incrustaciones de madreperla, que contenía una gran cantidad de huevos rosados; el de Noho Dimittis fue un caballo a rayas de los Jogos Nhai; el de Tycho Nestoris, un libro enorme, muy antiguo, titulado Vidas de Cuatro Reyes, encuadernado en cuero y con preciosas ilustraciones. Pero el obsequio que más le llamó la atención fue la Estrella de los Mares, el colgante que albergaba el último fragmento de la estrella caída que dio forma al Tridente del Rey.

Era uno de los objetos más hermosos que había visto en la vida, de una luz tan brillante que al principio pensó que observaba una estrella de frente. Alzó el colgante con delicadeza, debido a su frágil apariencia, pero terminó sorprendiéndose por la fuerza del material.

Había oído historias acerca de la Estrella de los Mares, pero jamás la había visto, ni soñado que llegaría a verla. Era un regalo espléndido, aunque sabía que Aenar Greyjoy se podía permitir tal generosidad. Sólo el Rey de los Mares podía disponer de las reliquias más sagradas de Sorbel.

Visenya apretó los dientes cuando un hombre regordete acaparó la tribuna de los obsequios. Un susurro expectante se inició en el extremo de la multitud cuando se acercó a la reina, un susurro que fue extendiéndose por todo el lugar.

El eunuco Varys era el Consejero de los Rumores de Poniente. Sirvió a Robert Baratheon de la misma manera en que antes había servido a Aerys Targaryen. Era regordete, iba perfumado y empolvado, y estaba calvo como un huevo. Vestía una túnica muy suelta de seda morada, con brocado de encaje myriense, y calzaba unas chinelas puntiagudas de terciopelo.

—Apartadlo de mi vista—sentenció Visenya, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre. Lo conocía bastante bien, aunque jamás lo había visto en persona—. Enviadlo con sus amos a Desembarco del Rey.

—¡Esperad un momento! ¡Os ha traído un obsequio! —exclamó un hombre bastante pequeño. La barba le ocultaba el rostro; era una pelambre hirsuta, rubia y negra, basta como el alambre—. Es un honor conoceros. Me llamo Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

Visenya se acomodó entre los cojines de plumas. Los inmaculados, apoyados en las columnas, parecían estatuas, con los cascos rematados en púas y los rostros inexpresivos, a diferencia de los hombres que flanqueaban los costados de la reina. Jorah fruncía el ceño cada vez que Tyrion Lannister, al pie de las escaleras, enfocaba la mirada en su amada, mientras que ser Abuelo despellejaba al eunuco, a falta de una tortura peor.

Ella solo ansiaba ver el rostro de su esposo, acariciarle la barba, recargar la cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Pero el Rey de los Mares estaba a medio mundo de distancia, más allá de todas las tierras conocidas, y ella tenía que gobernar su reino. Arthur Dayne había armado a su reina para que jamás estuviera indefensa.

—¿Por qué no debería mataros? —indagó Visenya. Se habría deshecho de buena gana del eunuco, pero seguía siendo una reina, de modo que debía escucharlos y hacer lo posible por impartir justicia—. Conspirasteis en mi contra, aunque apoyabais las miserables pretensiones de Viserys. ¿Vuestros pajaritos os dijeron que Viserys era cruel, patético y débil? ¿Aquellas cualidades habrían hecho de él un buen rey, en vuestra cultivada opinión? Por supuesto que no. Pensabais usarlo para sentar en el Trono de Hierro al bastardo que hicisteis pasar por mi hermano muerto. No contabais con la existencia de un verdadero hijo del príncipe Rhaegar, y cuando os enterasteis de ello, pensasteis en deshaceros del obstáculo que os impedía tocar el paraíso. ¿Qué os ha impulsado a venir aquí, al hogar de la mujer que tiene todas las razones del mundo para asesinaros? ¿Qué clase de servidor sois vos?

—La clase de sirviente que necesita el mundo. La incompetencia no debería ser compensada con lealtad ciega. Mientras conserve mis ojos, los usaré. No nací en ninguna gran casa. Yo he salido de la nada. Fui vendido como esclavo y vaciado como si fuera una ofrenda. De niño, vivía en callejones, canales y en casas abandonadas. ¿Queréis saber dónde reside mi verdadera lealtad? Ni con ningún rey ni ninguna reina, sino con la gente. El pueblo que sufre bajo el mando de los déspotas y prospera bajo un mando justo. La gente cuyos corazones habéis conquistado. Si exigís lealtad ciega, respeto vuestros deseos. Ser Barristan puede decapitarme o vuestros dragones devorarme. Pero si me dejáis vivir, os serviré muy bien. Me dedicaré a hacer que os sentéis en el Trono de Hierro, o en el lugar que deseéis, porque yo os escogí. Porque sé que la gente no tiene mejor opción que vos.

Había por aquel entonces bandadas de eunucos en todo el recinto del palacio. Eran importantes en casi todas las esferas de la vida; resultaba imposible imaginar la vida palaciega sin ellos. Actuaban como guardianes de los vástagos reales y como confidentes de los generales. Un hombre cuya fortuna terrenal forzosamente tenía que terminar con él era fiel a su amo, supuestamente. Jamás se podrían adueñar abiertamente del poder sino que siempre tendrían que permanecer ocultos como unas sombras detrás de sus amos.

—Os habla con la verdad, mi reina—Kinvara interrumpió las consideraciones de Visenya. Descendió las escaleras, con una sonrisa en los labios, para sujetar el brazo de Varys—. Todo el mundo es lo que es y está donde está por una razón. Las cosas terribles suceden por una razón. Si no fuera por vuestra mutilación a manos de un hechicero de segunda categoría, no estarías aquí. Aquello que oísteis la noche que el hechicero arrojó vuestros atributos en las llamas, era el nombre de la mujer que estabais destinado a servir. Entonces no lo comprendisteis, pero todo cobró sentido cuando os enterasteis de la reina que gobernaba más allá de los mares. No debéis temer nada de mí, si es que en verdad sois el servidor que afirmáis ser.

Visenya rodó los ojos cuando la Suma Sacerdotisa abandonó el Salón del Mar, dejando atrás a un aterrorizado eunuco que no hacía más que mirar a su acompañante desaliñado. Ella practicaba las artes místicas, pero no desaparecía de las habitaciones como un fantasma. Tenía suficiente con las costumbres de Shiera.

—Un gobernante que mata a aquellos que le son devotos no es un gobernante que inspire devoción—intervino Tyrion Lannister. Tenía una antigua cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro—. Y os hará falta inspirar devoción, mucha, si alguna vez vais a gobernar más allá del Mar Angosto.

—¿Qué os hace pensar que sois bienvenido? —Visenya alzó una ceja. Era mucho más de lo que podía esperar, de modo que, por supuesto, sintió desconfianza—. No puedo juzgaros por el asesinato de vuestro padre. Era un hombre terrible, e hizo del mundo un lugar aún más terrible. Merecía morir por sus crímenes. Pero no puedo abriros las puertas. Vuestra familia intentó destruir a la mía.

Era sencillo reconocerla por los bustos y las monedas. Los rasgos eran los mismos. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos había conseguido transmitir era la belleza extraordinaria y el mortífero poder de aquella mujer.

—Mi hermano es arrogante, no cabe duda. Mi padre era la viva imagen de la codicia y mi hermana Cersei ansia el poder con toda su alma. Yo, en cambio, soy inocente como un corderillo. ¿Queréis oír mi balido? —sonrió Tyrion, antes de notar el ceño fruncido de Jorah Mormont. No era tan bueno como Nakiye, pero intimidaba a los hombres que se atrevían a enviarle miradas lujuriosas. Y no había que ser un genio para saber que el enano no le quitaba los ojos de encima—. Me gusta mucho mi cabeza. No quiero verla cortada por el momento.

Visenya descendió por las escaleras hasta tener de frente a Tyrion Lannister, que a penas le llegaba al estómago. No olvidaba las predicciones de Shiera ni las cripticas advertencias de Kinvara. Tampoco pasaba por alto su propia intuición.

—Voy a hacerte daño por esto. Un día llegará en que te creas que eres feliz y segura, y tu alegría se convertirá en cenizas en tu boca. Entonces sabrás que la deuda ha sido saldada—Visenya recitó las palabras que el enano le había dedicado a su hermana, años atrás. A diferencia del bastardo que gobernaba al otro lado del Mar Angosto, poseía aquella autoridad natural que lograba que las cabezas se inclinaran ante ella—. Lo que más deseáis es ver la cabeza de vuestra hermana en una pica. Y habéis venido a ver a la única persona en el mundo que tiene los motivos y el poder para derrotar a los grandes señores de Poniente. Dejadme deciros que mi intención no es librar guerras. Yo les pongo fin.

Ser Barristan Selmy se quedó allí, sopesando la determinación del enano. Tenía el pelo blanco, y arrugas profundas en las comisuras de los claros ojos azules, pero mantenía la espalda erguida, y los años no le habían arrebatado la habilidad con las armas. Mormont había resultado ser un espía; informaba sobre ella a sus enemigos de Poniente, pero también le daba buenos consejos.

—Años atrás escuché la historia de una niña nacida en medio de una guerra. No tenía tierras, riquezas ni ejércitos. Lo único que le quedaba al momento de nacer era un nombre y un caballero leal a su difunto padre. Años después esa muchacha sin riquezas, tierras ni ejércitos, consiguió las tres en muy poco tiempo, además de la mayor cantidad de dragones en la historia de la Casa Targaryen—declaró Tyrion Lannister—. Parecía nuestra mejor opción de construir un mundo mejor.

—¿Debería tomaros a mi servicio porque conocéis una parte de mi vida? Tenéis el don de la palabra, lo admito. Pero no es suficiente.

La elección de los consejeros era un arte especial. Había que elegir a los más inteligentes y preparados pues el país se merecía lo mejor. Sin embargo, cuanto más inteligente era un hombre, tanto más peligro se corría de que su lealtad fluctuara.

—¿A vuestro servicio? Acabo de conoceros. Es demasiado pronto para saber si merecéis mi servicio—dijo Tyrion, con la cabeza inclinada—. Cuando serví como Mano del Rey, lo hice bastante bien, considerando que el rey en cuestión prefería torturar animales a gobernar a su pueblo. Podría hacer un trabajo aún mejor aconsejando a una reina digna de tal nombre.

—Vuestra relación con los tiranos de Desembarco del Rey no me inspira ninguna confianza.

—Habláis como si fuerais la conquistadora del mundo—dijo, mirándola fijamente. Y era la conquistadora del mundo, una mujer que había sobrepasado los logros de Aegon el Dragón—. Yo no siento el menor aprecio por Cersei. Desde sus primeros días fue taimada e hipócrita, quejica y protestona. Para colmo, también era muy guapa, una de esas niñas que despiertan la admiración de la gente. Eso la hizo arrogante desde la cuna, pues lo vio no como un don valioso sino como un poder para ser utilizado.

No se podía confiar en los traidores, pero bien sabía que podían resultar útiles mientras no salieran a relucir sus verdaderos colores. De haber nacido en la Fortaleza Roja, habría crecido en un mar de traición, engaño y deslealtad. Y hubiera nadado en él como un hipocampo de Sorbel.

—El poder convierte en atractivo lo que no lo es—sentenció Visenya, con los dedos entrelazados sobre el vientre. En los Siete Reinos, todo eran conspiraciones, coronas y posesiones. El amor, en caso de que lo hubiera, era solo una consecuencia de todo lo demás—. En Desembarco del Rey hay traición por todas partes y eso impide que haya justicia. Yo, en cambio, me considero una mujer justa, Tyrion Lannister. Viviréis bajo mi techo el tiempo que necesitéis para determinar si merezco o no vuestros servicios. Pero os advierto una cosa, a ambos. Os juro que si me traicionáis arderéis vivos.

* * *

 **Maeljuri: Lo mismo he pensado. Solo queda esperar que Vientos de Invierno y Sueño de Primera sean mejores que la serie.**

 **Krasni: Visenya comenzó a sospechar que tenía un hermano desde las visiones en Mantarys, pero todo quedó confirmado después de su muerte. Ella vio muchas cosas en el más allá. Respecto a lo segundo, no puedo anticiparlo, pero intentaré darle una solución coherente.**

 **Perla Pérez: ¡Gracias! Me has alegrado el día. Y sí, a sus hijos los hicieron con mucho amor. En Wattpad pueden verse sus futuras versiones.**


End file.
